A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life
by Iceranger32
Summary: What happens when the rangers find and helps a kid that is very important to the world and is the only one that can save the earth from total destruction and is the boy in the legend. Rated M for blood and swearing. parings inside.
1. Where Am I?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own power rangers Saban used to, but Disney owns them now. I am just borrowing them. The only thing I do own is the characters that don't exist in the show.

**Authors Note:** This is my first story so be gentle. I will explain more about this story and the other stories for this Trilogy later on.

**Summery:**What happens when the rangers find and helps a kid that is very important to the world and is the only one that can save the earth from total destruction and is the boy in the legend. Rated M for blood and swearing.

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter One: Where Am I?

The one thing kids hate the most is being alone. I know that feeling all to well but I didn't know what being alone meant until That fateful day in late September of 1996 when it all happen. My life change completely from that day on. I think I am getting ahead of myself here. Hi my name is Paul Alexander Golupski I have a lot of things to tell you about how my life change in ways people will never know. Its going to take more than one story to tell you every thing that happen so ya there's a lot to tell. In this first story I will tell how my life change completely.

"Man did anyone get the number of that bus?" I asked myself as I am starting to wake up to find myself in a really weird place, instead of my bedroom back home.

Instead of sitting around I got up and try to figure out where I am and how I got here and how to get back home. But when I stand up and look to my right I saw a few huge consoles with buttons all around. I then look to my left and saw a big globe made of glass of some sort. But the next thing I did not expect at all was I heard a voice talking to me from behind me.

"**I am glad to see you have finally woken up Paul you gave all of us a scare**." A voice said from behind me.

When I look back to see who it was, I saw a giant tube with a giant flooding head in it.

"What the hell?" I asked in shock and confused

How could a giant flooding head be talking.

"Hello Paul it is good to see you awake finally." Said another voice from behind me. I turned around to see a robot of some kind. I am now more confused then I was a few seconds ago.

"**No need to be alarmed Paul we will not hurt you, Alpha please contact the Rangers to inform them that our friend is finally awake and teleport them here at once.**" Said the giant flooding.

"You got it Zordon.." Said Alpha.

Ok at lest I known what to call him.

"Um Zordon I don't mean to be rude or anything, but where am I and what am I doing here and how do you know my name?"I asked him.

"**Don't worry Paul, all of your questions well be answered in time**." Zordon told me.

"I get a feeling that this is going to be a really long day." I stated to myself.

**AN**: There you have it everyone the first chapter is up. To let you know , that is my real name in life, I put myself in the story because I got a bunch of ideas so bare with it. O ya this story is going to be Paul's point of view because it will help you understand him more as it goes on. I will have the second chapter up as soon as I can. Until then please R&R.


	2. A New Ranger In Town Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **Well here is chapter two everyone. Sorry about chapter one be short but it best that way to start of the story. O ya seeing as how I forgot to show you the parings for the story at the beginning but are the pairings now. Parings: Tommy/Kimberly, Zack/Trini, and Rocky/Aisha. I also forgot to tell you where this begin This is between the episodes Bloom Of Doom, and The Power Stealer. So that will tell you that Paul was in the Command Center before the episode The Wanna-Be Ranger. It will be more clearer in time. Now with out further a do here is chapter two for your reading pleasure.

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Two: A New Ranger In Town Pt. 1

One minute later after Alpha had call the Rangers and told them that I have just woken up had teleported in. There are six of them, 4 boys, and 2 girls. They wore different color cloths, Red, Green, Black, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. For about a minute there was no sound what so ever.

The one in the red shirt step forward to end the silence.

"Hey we are all happy to that you are awake and ok Paul, you gave us a real scare. I am Jason Scott by the way nice finally meet you." He said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Likewise." I said shaking his hand.

"I'm Tommy Oliver" The one in the green shirt said.

"Zack Taylor" the one in the black shirt said.

"Billy Cranston" The one in the blue shirt said.

"Trini Kwan" Said the one in the yellow shirt.

"Kimberly Hart" Said the one in the pink shirt.

"How you feeling Paul?" Asked Kimberly.

"Well, other then the fact that my head feels like it was used as a basketball and that I am totally confuse I'm fine, and its great to meet you guys too." I answered to them while holding the side of my head.

I then look up at Zordon.

"Zordon I don't mean to be rude again, but I do think that it's time to get my answers because I am really lost right now and need some answers." I said to Zordon.

"**I agree with you Paul that you need the answers you seek, but I must warn you Paul, some of the answers won't be easy for you to handle.**" Zordon warned me.

"I kind of figure that Zordon go head." I told him.

"**Aright**** then, I will start with the easy part first because it's more easy for me to explain to you right now" **.Zordon started

I nodded for him to continue on.

"**Ok then, Paul you are in the Command Center the base of operations for the Power Rangers. over there is my right hand man or robot that is, is my assistant Alpha 5, but now I am afraid that what I am about to tell you next won't be easy for you to hear. I'm afraid that your parents were killed Paul, they were killed by the forces of** **evil**.**"** Zordon told me

After he just finished saying that to me, I just completely lost it. I went down to my knees. I lost all control of my emotions and started to cry.

"Wh..what, you mean to tell me that my parents are dead, killed by evil?" I ask while I was crying

Kimberly came over to me, she bent down she then gives me a comforting hug for support. I didn't refused it because she reminded me of my real sister back home more ways than one. We may have on just met today, but it didn't matter I needed the comfort from her, knowing that the state I was in right now I needed it more then ever.

"**I'm afraid there is more you need to know Paul, your friends back home and the rest of your family thinks your dead, so I'm afraid that you won't be able to return home.**" Zordon told me

I then snapped back to reality. I look up at him with blood shot eyes from crying while Kimberly was still holding onto me for comfort.

"What do you mean I can't go back home Zordon? I should go back home so that my friends and family can see that I am alive so that they don't have to give me a funeral as well." I nearly shouted at him with more tears going down my face.

"**I'm afraid that it's too late for that Paul, it's been a week since that night and they o ready had the funeral for you and your parents, so it's for the best that you don't return** **home**." Zordon told me

When he said that I then completely lost it.

"SO, YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT I CAN'T GO HOME TO SHOW THEM THAT I'M STILL ALIVE? THAT I CAN'T GO ON LIVING WITH MY LIFE WITH MY FRIENDS AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY? IS THAT WHAT YOUR TELLING ME?" I yield at him and nearly falling to the ground

But I didn't do to the fact that Kimberly was still holding on to me in a tight hug to giving me comfort.

"**I'm sorry Paul, but you have to understand that this wasn't my decision. It was your father's decision before he died." **Zordon told me

I look at him with tears still coming down my face. Kimberly still holding onto me in a hug for comfort.

"Wait, what do mean that it was my father's decision to not let me go back home to St. Johns Zordon?" I asked him in a more calming tone this time.

"**Before he died Paul, he told me that you would be a big help to us here and that the legend would come to pass**." Zordon told me

What is he talking about.

"Zordon what do mean that I could be a help to you guys? What legend are you talking about? And what does this have to do with me?" I asked him

I am a little confused about what he just told me. What legend was he talking about?

"**Paul, I think that it's time you knew about what your father did before you were born. Your dad was a Power Ranger before your time, he was the Earth's first Power** **Ranger**." Zordon told me

I just stared at him in shock. What was he talking about? There was no way that My father could have been a Power Ranger.

"Hold on a minute what the hell are you talking about Zordon? What do you mean that my father was a Power Ranger? What does that have to do with the legend you were talking about earlier?" I asked him

I wasn't crying anymore, but I was still upset about what I had just found out about what just happen to my parents, but for the moment I need to be strong for everyone. I tap Kimberly on her hand to let her know that she can let me go because I was ok for the time being. She complied and did so and move back to where the other Rangers were standing.

"**The legend**** says, that the son of the first Gold Ranger will bring peace and justice to the universe. That refers to you Paul, you were born with the power that no other humans has that can hold up the peace in the universe**." Zordon told me

"Wait, hold on a minute Zordon. Let me get this straight. You are asking me to pick up right where my father left off and become a Power Ranger like him before me?" I asked

I'm trying to figure all these things out that were going through my head at the moment.

"**Yes I'm asking you to pick up where your father had left off and become a Power Ranger, but I can't force you to do something you don't want to do Paul, this is a decision you have to make on your own.**" Zordon told me

I was way beyond confused right now. I had to make a decision that will decide the fate of the world. A minute have passed and I have made my decision.

"Zordon, everyone look I don't know much about these forces of evil, or about being a Power Ranger, but I will pick up where my father had left off and help protect the world from the forces of evil and carrying on the legacy of my father and make him proud of me." I said

I then I look at the other Rangers.

"If you guys are willing to work with a 8 year old kid?" I asked and half laughed at the same time.

Jason step forward looking at with a big smile on his face.

"I think I can speak for all of us when I say welcome to the team Paul." Jason with his hand out for me to shake.

I complied and shook it.

"Thank you its great to be apart of the team." I told him

**AN**: Well what did you think. Hope you are enjoying it so far because I know I am having fun writing it so far. Chapter three will have a battle scene in it maybe two we will see, It will be an interesting one I will tell you that much. Don't expect it to come out as fast as this did because I really need to make sure I get the battle scene right so that it won't be boring and short. Until then please R&R.


	3. A New Ranger In Town Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **Wow I just amaze myself sometimes. If you haven't o ready notice, this is a AU story. I forgot to mention it earlier, sorry about that. I would also like to apologize in advance for the battle scene in this chapter being short. I did my best to make it longer but it didn't worked out the way I had planed. I will make it up to you all soon I can promise you that. Now with out further a do here is chapter three for your reading pleasure.

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Three: A New Ranger In Town Pt. 2

Ok now that I'm a part of the team as the new Gold Ranger there were a bunch of questions that I needed answers to.

"Zordon do you think you could bring me up to speed here about everything you can tell that could help me understand all of this?" I asked Zordon looking up at him

It's going to be kind of hard to get use to talking to a giant flooding head.

"**Yes it's time for you to understand what you are up against Paul, behold the Viewing Globe.**" Zordon said

I did so with the others behind me I look at it and saw something that could only be found in a cartoon.

"**That is Lord Zedd Paul, the Emperor of evil he seeks nothing but total destruction.**" Zordon told me

"Wow, I never thought that I would see the day when I would see a walking talking brain man." I said with a laugh.

The others laugh at my joke as well, even Zordon gave out a light chuckle from it.

"**Paul, please stand before me." **Zordon told me

I did has he said. I stand in the middle of the Command Center and look straight at him as he spoke to me.

"**Paul if you will hold out your hand in front of you and claim the Powers that were once your father's.**" Zordon told me

I did as I was told and hold out my hand. Within two seconds a small device appeared in my hand. It was gold all around and had a gold coin in the middle of it that appeared to be a Gorilla's face.

"Um Zordon, correct me if I'm wrong but, this is a Gorilla's face in the middle of the coin right?" I asked him a little confused.

"**Yes you are correct Paul, you are Powerful and Strong, you will control the mighty Gorilla Thunder Zord." **Zordon told me.

"Ok at list now I am not going crazy right now." I stated

Then all of a sudden a loud noise went through the entire Command Center I covered my ears from the loud noise do to the fact that I still had a really bad headache and it was not helping me at all.

"What's going on Zordon and is that loud sound?" I asked him.

"**That's the alarm Paul, behold the Viewing Globe Rangers.**" Zordon told us.

We went over there and what we saw a Golden flying monkey theorizing the city.

"**It appears that Lord Zedd as decided to send Goldar to theorize Downtown Angle Grove.**" Zordon told us

"Zordon, if it's o right with you. I would like to go down there and deal with that golden monkey myself." I told Zordon

"Paul I don't think that would be a good idea, I think we all should go down there and handle Goldar." Kimberly told me

"Listen guys, I know that you are all worried about me getting myself killed out there and I am grateful for that truly I am, but you have to understand. My father fought in all is battles solo. So at least I should be able to fight my first battle alone, please understand guys." I told them.

And I was telling the truth. It would only be fair for me to at least fight my first battle as a Power Ranger solo.

"**I agree with Paul on this one Rangers. Paul just make sure that you come back to us safely, I know you can take care of yourself.**" Zordon stated

"Thank you Zordon, but I have just one question. how do I transform?" I asked him

I really had no idea how to.

"**All**** you have to do is holdout your Morpher in front of you and say, IT'S MORPHIN TIME. Now go Paul be a hero like your father was before you, and let the Power protect you.**" Zordon told me

"Thank you Zordon, everyone." I said.

"All right then, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out.

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

In a matter of seconds I was standing in front of Goldar. I looked down at myself and I was amazed at what I saw, my Ranger uniform was just likes Zack's, but the difference was that my helmet look just like Tommy's and that I had a Golden shield on me just like the one Tommy has, two gold bands just above my elbows, and gold lining on the top of my gloves and boots. Also I had a Blade Blaster on my belt on my lift side and my Power Morpher clipped on the middle of my belt. But the one thing that got me the most was that I grew in height to at list 6 feet tall. I was going to make sure to ask Zordon about that one. Snapping back into reality I looked up at Goldar.

"You know, I have seen weird things in my life, but you top the cake monkey boy." I said while laughing

"That voice, you're the same kid from a week ago aren't you?" Goldar asked me.

"Wait a minute, now I recognize you. You were one of them monsters that broke into my house and help killed my parents weren't you?" I asked him

I don't know why I am starting to remember stuff about that night now but I will have to worry about that later as I am starting to get really mad now.

"That's right boy I was one of them, and it was fun watching your parents suffer, you were lucky when Zordon teleported you to safety when he did or you would have be dead along with your parents right now, but don't worry you will be reunited with them shortly once I am finished with you Power brat." Goldar told me

I was now pissed off more than ever now.

"I don't think so Goldar, I am going to make you pay for what you and your creeps for what you did to my parents." I told him

I then jumped into the air and did a roundhouse kick to his face, and let me tell you, it felt so good to do that.

"You will pay for that you little punk." Goldar stated at me getting up slowly.

"Believe me Goldar, I am only getting started with this." I said then pulling out my Blade Blaster.

"Blade Blaster Blaster Mode, Fire." I commanded

I then fired it causing him fall back to the ground, but I was far from being done with him.

"Blade Blaster, Blade mode. See if you can handle this one monkey boy. Siyah." I called out

I then started slashing him several times before he knew it, he fell back to the ground, but before he was able to get back up, I came over pinned him down to the ground. I then grab him by his chest plate with my left hand and holding my Blade Blaster still in Blade mode over him with my other hand and with a clear shot at his ugly face.

"Go ahead Gold Ranger, do it get the revenge you want for what happened to your parents." Goldar told me

He was right I wanted nothing more than revenge for what he and the other evil forces that were there at my house that night killing my parents in cold blood, but I had to think for a minute, what would my dad do if he was in my place right now.

"No. I am not going to kill you not like this my father would never want me to do it based on revenge. So I am letting you go, and give this message for your boss. Tell him that there is a new Ranger in town and I plan on staying." I told him

I put my weapon away getting off of him and backing up from him. Allowing him to get back up.

"You will pay someday for this Gold Ranger mark my word, I will have my revenge on you and as well as the other Power Rangers. Until we meet again Gold Ranger." Goldar told me

After he had said that, he then vanished into thin air.

I looked where he was just standing a few seconds ago before he left.

"Don't worry Goldar, we will meet again but it will be you that will be going down not me." I said to myself.

"Zordon, if you can hear me I'm ready to come back to the Command Center." I said in hope that he could here me

And he did in a matter of seconds I was teleported back to the Command Center. I looked at the other rangers.

"Gold ranger. Power down." I called out

Just then I was back to my normal self and height. Everyone then came over and congratulated me for my first battle.

"Man you were awesome Paul, but why did you let him go?" Zack asked me.

"Well when I was about to make the final strike that would have killed him. I realized something. If I did killed him right then and there, it would have been for revenge and I know that's not what my father would have wanted." I mentioned

"**Paul, you made the right choice by letting Goldar go, if you would have killed him, you would have been no better off then them your father would be very proud of you Paul.**" Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon." I told him.

"**Paul, please stand before me**." Zordon told me

I then stand in the middle of the room with the others behind me.

"**You**** must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the Power. First never use your Powers for personal gain, second don't force a battle unless Lord Zedd Forces you, and finally keep your identity a secret no one may know you are a Power Ranger.**" Zordon told me

"You can count on me Zordon all the way." I told him

Billy then walks over to me with something in his hand.

"Here I made you a Communicator." Billy said handed it to me.

"Thanks man." I said thanking him as I took it

Jason then walks over to me with his hand out for me to shake.

"You are one of us now Paul welcome aboard." He said to me has we shook hands.

"Now I just have a little problem here guys, where am I going live now, seeing as how I can't go back home to St. Johns." I said looking at them

Kimberly then walks a few steps towards me.

"Paul, how would you like to come and live with me and my mother?" Kimberly asked me

"Wait a minute, Kimberly are you sure about this?" I asked her surprised

"Yes Paul I'm sure. I would love it if you would come and live with me and my mom, and I would love it even more for you to be my little brother. What do you say Paul?" Kimberly asked

Tears started to come down my face but they weren't tears of sadness, they were tears of joy and happiness. I walk up to her.

"Yes I would love to stay with you and your family Kimberly." I told her as we hug each other tight.

"Thank you Kimberly, Thank you so much." I whispered to her

About a little over a minute later we then let go of each other but I then just realized something.

"Kimberly, how are we going to tell your mom how I ended up here in Angle Grove when I'm all the way from St. Johns, Michigan which is on the other side of the country?" I asked her

"You've got a point there Paul. Zordon do you have a suggestion that could help us out with this?" Kimberly asked Zordon

"**As of matter of fact I do Kimberly, tell your mother that you found him behind a bush in Angle Grove Park. That is all I can give you now, you will have to go on your own from there.**" Zordon told us

"well, I guess that's better then nothing right Kimberly?" I asked her

"Your right Paul let's just hope that we can pull it off." Kimberly told me

"Ya I hope so too." I stated

Then the others came over to me and Kimberly and put there hands on top of each other. I look at them for a second and put my hand on top of Kimberly's. Two seconds later we all threw our hands in the air and yield out just two words.

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out at the same time.

**AN**: There you go. What did you think. If everything goes well I should have chapter 4 up no later then this Friday, hopefully. And I will promise you that the battle scene in chapter 4 will be longer then this one. Until then please R&R.


	4. New family

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am really, really sorry for not updating this for a long time. Life has been killing me lately with classes, work, and coaching pretty much life itself has been keeping me busy. Also I made a change to Paul's age. So he is going to 8 instead of 7. It was intended to have him at 8 but didn't realized it until I started this chapter so he is 8 years old not 7, when I get the change, I will go back and change the 7 to the 8, and other mistakes I made when I can. __Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Four: New Family.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was not too happy with the fact that Goldar got beat by an 8 year old kid.

"YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT HOW CAN YOU, MY STRONGEST WARRIOR BE DEFEATED BY A FUCKING 8 YEAR OLD BRAT?" Lord Zedd yelled out at him

"But my Lord he is no ordinary kid, he is just as strong as his dad was maybe even stronger." Goldar said as he is trying to beg for his master's forgiveness

"And how do you even know that fact, you big Gold baboon?" Lord Zedd asked

"Because I have fought against his father once before when he was a Power Ranger, he was no force to be recon with, he was a strong warrior, but he was not the chosen one so that's why it wasn't too hard to destroy him sire." Goldar told him

"What are you trying to say Goldar?"Lord Zedd asked

"That kid, the son of Frank Golupski, the new Gold Ranger is the chosen one." Goldar stated

"Well we might be onto something here HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!" Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center **_

Kimberly and I were about to teleport out of the Command Center when I just thought of something.

"Kimberly, hold on a sec. I think I got a better idea that could help us out with this." I told her.

"What do you have in mind Paul?" Kimberly asked me

I turned around and look at Zordon.

"Hey Zordon, what if Jason took us to Kimberly's house in his Ranger form and tells Kimberly's mother what had happen at the park and how I ended up all the way here in Angle Grove from Michigan?" I asked

"**Paul, you know that you guys are not suppose to use your Powers for personal gain, but the situation that you and Kimberly are in, I can make an exception.**" Zordon told us.

"Cool , thanks Zordon." I said thanking him

"Paul before you guys go I have something that belongs to you that should be returned to you." Alpha told me

In his hand was something I thought I would never see again.

"My stuffed owl I thought I would never see it again." I said as Alpha handed it to me

"Alpha, you don't know how much this means to me, thank you my friend." I told my robotic friend.

"Your welcome Paul." Alpha said to me.

"Paul we better get going if we want it to happen this century." Kimberly said with a laugh while putting her hand on my shoulder

"Your right. Jason you ready to go?" I asked him

"You know it." he said

"Hold on a sec Jason. Hey Zack do you still have some of your old cloths that could fit Paul that he could have?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I do I will go to my place and get them and I will bring them over." Zack told her

"Thanks Zack, Well Jason go ahead and Morph and let's get going." Kimberly said.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason Yelled out.

Within a few short seconds he was in his Ranger form.

"Ok you two, ready to go?" Jason asked us

"Yeah I'm ready, how about you Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"Yeah let's go." I told her

Within two seconds, Kimberly, Jason and I were teleported out of the Command Center and heading to Kimberly's house to put our plan into motion.

A few seconds later we landed in front of her house. It looked a little bigger then my old house but not by much.

"Ok guys let's do this and just let me do all the talking got it." Jason said

"Got it" Kimberly stated

"Yeah" I replied

Kimberly took the lead and led the way in and open the door.

"Mom I'm home." Kimberly called out

"Your home early Kimberly I thought you weren't going to be home until later on tonight?" Said a voice

Kimberly's mother came to the front hallway and was shock to see what she saw.

"Well something came up." Kimberly told her

Kimberly's mother resembled Kimberly in a lot of ways, looks, tallness, and size.

"Before you jump to any conclusions Miss your daughter is fine, but the reason I brought her home was because I have a favor to ask of you." Jason said

But only Kimberly and I know that the Red Ranger is Jason.

"Yeah sure go a head." Mrs. Hart told him

"Well I was hoping that you and your family would consider taking this little boy in your care and give him a home?" Jason asked

Wait did he just call me a little boy? Ok note to self kill Jason for saying that.

'Granted i am a kid anyway.' I thought to myself

"Why can't he go home Red Ranger I'm sure that his family is really worried about him?" She asked

"He can't go back home because his family and friends thinks he is dead along with his parents. So it will not be wise to send him back home to Michigan, it would only bring more pain to all of them." Jason said.

"How what happen?" Mrs. Hart asked in shock.

"By the forces of evil." Jason answered

She was now in complete shock, unable to say anything.

"Ma'am listen, I know that it's hard to believe it to be true, but what I am telling you is the truth. His parents are dead and all the people that care about him thinks he is dead. He needs a new home, a new beginning, a fresh start. Your daughter was kind enough to offer him a home a chance at a new and fresh life." Jason told her

After Mrs. Hart heard what he said she spoke up finally.

"Red Ranger, after you said that I can't refuse it. So to answer your question from earlier I will be happy to take care of him and raise him as one of my own." She said.

"Thank you Ma'am. Now I must go thanks again." Jason said

Jason then disappears in a flash of Red light.

I look at Kimberly and she had a huge smile on her face. I was just as happy as she is that our plan had worked out, but at the same time I was a little down about the fact that I wouldn't be able to go back home to St. Johns to my family and friends but I have to learn to deal with it. I snapped back into reality when I just remembered that Kimberly's mother doesn't know my name. I walked up to her and put my hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Paul Alexander Golupski, it's nice to meet you." I told her

"I'm Gina Hart. Its nice to meet you too Paul, But please call me Mom or Gina if you prefer." She told me as she shakes my hand

"Ok Mrs... I mean Gina." I said correcting myself

"Ok why don't we go sit down in the living room and we get to know each other better." Gina told Kimberly and I

When we got in the living room I notice that it's a little bigger than the one back home in St. Johns. There was a big couch on one side, two chairs on the other side facing the couch with a night stand between the chairs with a lamp on it. There was a TV to the right of the furniture on a average size TV stand. I could really get use to this. I sat down on the big couch Kimberly sat down right next to me and her mother sat down on one of the chairs facing us. I hold onto my stuffed owl named Buddy tight trying to keep myself together.

"So Paul is your name that's a real good name for you" Gina told me

"Thank you Gina and you have a wonderful name too." I told her

"Why thank you Paul I can't help but notice you have a cool stuff animal there." She metioned

"Thank you, my parents gave it to me on Christmas back when I was 1, granted it has seen better days but it's the only thing I have to remember them by." I said in a low tone and a single tear came down

"Paul listen, I know that you are going through a tough time right now, but remember both Kimberly and I will be here for you." Gina told me

"Yeah and don't forget that Tommy, Zack, Billy, Trini, and Jason will be here for you too" Kimberly said taking my hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze

"I know thank you it means a lot to me." I said to both of them

It's going seem weird having friends that are about 10 years older than me but that doesn't matter to me age is only a number to me I will get use to it.

**AN**: _There you are the 4__th__ chapter for this story. Sorry I know I promised a battle scene in this chapter, but I thought at best not to put one in this chapter. Also I don't know when I will be able to update this story next. But I do have some Ideas for another power ranger story. It's going to be based on Paul again but this time starting on the first season of power rangers and him moving to Angle Grove at the beginning of his freshmen year of high school. You will know more about it when the story comes out. So look for _**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life.**_ So Until then please R&R. _


	5. First Zord Battle

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am really, really, really, really, really, really, really sorry for the long wait, but life just been taking up most of my free time now a days. This by far the longest chapter I have written for this story. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. Also i have made a slit adjustment to the other chapters, but you don't have to go back to get this chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Five: First Zord Battle.

Well here I am sitting on my new bed in my new bedroom. It seems weird not to be sleeping in my old bed or bedroom for that matter. But I will get use to it, I hope. So yeah, it's about 3 in the morning and I'm wide awake. Partly due to me trying to get use to a new time zone; the other reason was that I had a really bad dream more like a nightmare. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear someone opening the door.

"Hey, what are you doing up so late?" a voice asked me

I looked up and saw it was Kimberly she then closed the door and walked up to me and sat down next to me on my bed

"I couldn't sleep." I told her

Which was true, I couldn't sleep.

"How long have you been up?" Kimberly asked me

I look over at the clock on my night stand to determine how long I have been up.

"It's been almost an hour." I told her.

"Didn't you try to go back to sleep?" Kimberly asked me

"No I didn't, because of two reasons." I told her

"So what are those two reasons?" Kimberly asked

'Man is this going to be a twenty question game or what?' I thought to myself

"Well one reason is that I'm not use to this time zone yet. It maybe 3 a.m. here, but in Michigan, it is 6 a.m., so which means I would be either up and watching Saturday morning cartoons, or trying to get out of bed." I told her

Which is true, I usually get up at about that time to watch cartoons.

"Ok then, what's the other reason?" Kimberly asked

Well I guess she will find out eventually.

"I um had a bad dream more like a nightmare." I said with a sigh

"What was it about?" Kimberly asked me

"Well it was more of a memory then a bad dream. I was about what happen that night when Goldar and all of them showed up and killed my parents." I told her my voice low

By now Kimberly had her hand rubbing circles around my back for comfort.

"O Paul, I know that it must be hard for you to handle all this, but just remember you're not alone. You have me, my mom, Zordon, Alpha, Tommy, Jason, Billy, Zack, and Trini, we are all here for you just remember that." She told me.

"I Know, thank you Kimberly." I said thanking her.

"You're welcome, Paul." Kimberly said

We then hug each other. I'm starting to think that I am going to be getting a lot of hugs from her, which is just fine with me. We stayed like that for a few moments and then we let go of each other.

"Now why don't you try to get some sleep." Kimberly told me

"Um Kimberly, can you stay with me, just until I fall asleep again?" I asked her.

"Sure, you don't even have to ask me twice." Kimberly told me in a sweet voice

She got up, and pulled the sheets over me, then she walked over to the other side and got in as well.

"Now try to get some sleep Paul." Kimberly told me reaching over me and turning off the light.

"Thank you Kimberly, I love you big sis." I told her as I cuddled up next to her and closing my eyes

_Normal POV_

Kimberly looks at Paul with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome Paul, and I love you too little Bro." Kimberly said giving him a kiss on my forehead

Kimberly then wrapped her arms around him and she closed her eyes as they both fell asleep in each other arms.

_Paul's POV_

I woke up the next morning with the rays from the sun coming through my bedroom window. I looked over at my clock on my night stand to see what time it was.

"10 a.m." I muttered

I then realized that there was a hand over my shoulder, so I looked behind me to see that it was Kimberly sound asleep next to me.

'She must have stayed with me the whole night.' I thought to myself

She didn't have to, but I was kind of glad she did. I sat up in my bed and turned towards her.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead, time to get up." I said putting my hand on her shoulder lightly shaking her

Man I think I'm starting to sound like my parents when they try to get me out of bed. She slowly opens her eyes and looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Morning to yourself too Paul." Kimberly said quietly do to just waking up.

"What time is it anyway?" Kimberly asked me

"10 a.m." I told her

"O, will I guess I should get up then." Kimberly said setting up as well.

"So how did you sleep?" Kimberly asked me.

"Better, thanks for staying with me for the rest of the night. You didn't have to." I told her.

"Don't worry about it Paul, and besides I wanted to anyways." Kimberly told me in a sweet and caring voice.

"Also, you can always ask me to stay with you at night anytime Paul, so don't be afraid to ask me." Kimberly told me

"I know, thanks Kimberly." I said thanking her

I then reach out to her giving her a hug. She gladly accepted it and returned it. After a few moments we let go and looked at each other.

"Now, how about we go down stairs and see what's for breakfast?" Kimberly asked me getting up and offering her hand for me to take

"I thought you never ask." I told her gladly taking her hand as I stood up

We then walk out of my room and walk towards the kitchen together. When we get there we see Kimberly's mom putting food on the table.

"Well good morning you two, breakfast is ready so sit down and eat." Gina told us

Kimberly and I went over to the table and sat down next to each other. I look at what was on the table. Some scramble eggs, bacon, sausage, orange juice, and a big stock of buttered toast. So I grab a plate and put some food on it. Three scramble eggs, three pieces of bacon, two buttered toast, and I filled my glass up with some orange juice. I was about to take a bite from one of my eggs when I saw that Kimberly and her mom was staring at me.

"What?" I asked them confused

Kimberly was the one that said something.

"You sure you got enough food there Paul?" Kimberly asked with a laugh.

"Yea, I guess I forgot to tell you two that I usually eat more than a normal person would you will get use to it." I told them

I then start to eat my eggs. Both Kimberly and Gina shrug their shoulders and dig into their food as well.

"So, Paul you ready to hit the mall today?" Kimberly asked me

Shit I forgot about that. Both she and Trini were talking about taking me to the mall today to get me some cloths and other necessities. Well I guess it can't be all that bad, besides Tommy, Billy, Jason, and Zack are coming with us, so it won't be all bad, I hope.

"Um, yeah I guess so." I said

I then took another bite from of my toast. About 10 minutes later the three of us got done eating, then, Kimberly and I took our plates over to the sink.

"So, when did you want to go to the mall?" I asked Kimberly

"Well I was thinking about leaving here about around noon, Trini is supposed to meet us here and then the three of us are going to walk over to the Angle Grove Youth Center to meet the others and then from there go to the mall." Kimberly told me.

"Um, what's the Youth Center?" I asked her.

"O you're going to love it, it's a hang out spot that people hang out at to do lots of things." Kimberly told me with a smile

"O, Ok, well I'm going to get change and go watch some T.V. so let me know when you're ready to head out." I told her.

"K, just be ready when Trini gets here." Kimberly told me

I rolled my eyes at her.

"You know I should be saying the same thing to you." I told her with a laugh

She laughed too. So with that I walked out of the kitchen to my room to get dressed and all that stuff.

Well it's almost noon and here I am sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons. I was amazed at how fast Kimberly got ready. She came and joined me on the couch watching cartoons with me I was surprised, I had asked her why she decided to watch cartoons with me, and she said that she just wanted to hang out with me watching T.V. She was wearing a pick t shirt and I was wearing blue jean shorts and a black stripe shirt. Then all of a sudden the door bell rang.

"I'll get it."Kimberly Yelled out as she got up from the cough and heading for the front door

When she opened it she saw that it was Trini.

"Hey Trini, come in, Paul and I are ready to go." Kimberly told her as the two of them walk over to me

"Hey how are you doing Paul?" Trini asked me

"I'm doing o right, how about yourself Trini, how are you doing?" I asked her

"I'm doing great Paul thanks for asking." Trini stated

"Well are you two ready to go?" Trini asked the two of us.

"You bet." Kimberly answered happily.

"Yeah" I said not as happy as Kimberly

But I guess I have to get out of this house eventually. So I turned off the T.V. and got up. Then the three of us walked towards the door.

"Ok mom we're heading out now so we will see later." Kimberly called out to her mom.

"Ok Kim, just make sure that Paul has a good time too." She called back.

"Don't worry mom I will make sure of it." Kimberly told her

We then walked out the door and closed it behind us and then we walked off towards the Youth Center. A while later we were walking through Angle Grove Park. It was a lot bigger than the one in St. Johns that's for sure.

"So what do you think of the park Paul, pretty cool right?" Kimberly asked me

"Yeah it is, and it's a lot bigger than the one in my home town that's for sure." I told her

Well it's safe to say that I will be spending a lot of my weekends here knowing Kimberly and the others.

**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"So, both Kimberly and Trini are showing that little Power brat Paul around town huh?" Lord Zedd asked himself.

"Well let's give them some exercise then." He said.

Lord Zedd then turned around to face the Putties.

"Putties, go down to the park, and give those three Rangers something to do." Lord Zedd told them as the Putties disappeared.

"I know that those clay heads will be defeated, but it will give me the chance to see how this new ranger handles himself against them." Lord Zedd stated to himself.

**Meanwhile back in the park**

"You know, this is a great day to be walking through the park." Kimberly mentioned

"Your right Kimberly, this is a perfect day nothing can go wrong." I said agreeing with her

But after I said that these walking grey dudes made out of clay showed up.

"I just had to open my big mouth didn't I?" I asked to no one.

"O, no Putties!" Kimberly said getting down into a fighting stance.

"Paul, hit the 'Z' on their chest." Trini told me getting into a fighting stance as well.

"No worries." I said getting it a fighting stance as well

I may not know much about martial arts, but I know how to throw punches and kicks when need too.

"Paul, I want you to stay close to me." Kimberly told me

Man, why do I have this feeling that she is going to be over bit protective of me.

So the Putties came at us, one of them was about to throw a punch at me, but I block with my left hand and use my right hand to hit the 'Z' on its chest. The Putty fell down to the grown with the center of its chest glowing where I hit it and moments later it disappeared. I notice Kimberly took out the ones that were attacking her, then all of a sudden, two more were coming our way, Kimberly and I looked at each other and we nod our heads at each other and turned back around to face the Putties that were coming at us and kicked them in the chest and a few moments later they disappeared. We both looked over at Trini to see how she was doing. She had just taken out the rest of them. When they were all gone for the time being we came together.

"Hey, you two ok?" Trini asked the both of us

"Yeah I'm fine, you ok Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"Yeah I'm fine, just trying to figure out something." I told her

Which is true, I'm trying to figure something out.

"What's that?" Trini asked me

"That attacked just now, something was off about it." I told her

"Paul, what are you talking about?" Kimberly asked me

But I didn't answer her as I'm just trying to rack my brain on all of this. I then happen to notice something a few yards from us by a big tree. So I ran over there to see what it was.

"Paul, where are you going?" Kimberly asked calling out to me

But I just kept on going to the tree. When I get there, I see a piece of paper tape to the tree.

"Paul, why did you run off like that for?" Kimberly asked me

I took the piece of paper off the tree to see what it said, but what I found was really weird. It looked like some sort of symbols was written on it.

"Here take a look at this Kim." I told her handing over the piece of paper to her

She took it from me while giving me a weird look. Both she and Trini took a look at it and were just as puzzled about as I was when I first looked at it.

"This doesn't make any sense at all." Kimberly mentioned

"I know but, it has to be some sort of message." I told them.

"Paul is right Kim, maybe we should call the others and get to the Command Center and have Alpha and Billy translate this." Trini mentioned

"Yeah you're right Trini." Kimberly stated

We look around to make sure no one was around. Kimberly then reaches for here Communicator on her left wrist and pushed the talk button.

"Jason, this is Kim come in." Kimberly said into the Communicator

"_Go ahead Kim, I read you._" Jason said through the Communicator

"Jason, me, Trini, and Paul were attack by Putties just moments ago and we found this piece of paper by a tree in the park with some sort of message on it. Can you get the others and meet us at the Command Center." Kimberly said into the Communicator

"_O right we will meet you guys there._" Jason said through the Communicator

"Ok guys, let's go." Kimberly told us

We took one more look around, we then all reach for our Communicators and teleported to the Command Center.

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"Yes, I knew that little brat would find that note on the tree. Everything is going according to plan." Lord Zedd stated

"Master, what was the purpose of that letter for?" Goldar asked

"You will find out soon enough Goldar." Lord Zedd told him

"QUAZOR, GET IN HERE!" Lord Zedd yelled out.

"What is your bidding my master?" Quazor asked coming into the Throne Room.

He was about 6 feet tall and his body look like a samurai and his entire body was blue with the letter Q on its chest. He also had a Samurai Saber on its back.

"Quazor, go down to the mountains just on the other side of the beach in Angle Grove and take care of the Rangers, but make sure the Gold Ranger is the last one to be taken care of." Lord Zedd told him.

"Yes my Lord I shall not fail you." Quazor said.

"You have best not. Now go and destroy the Rangers Quazor!" Lord Zedd stated

Moments later he disappears.

"Soon, very soon the Rangers will be destroyed and there will be nothing, nothing no one can do to stop me HAHAAHAHA!" Lord Zedd stated with an evil laugh.

**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**

"Have you been able to find anything out about that note yet Billy?" Kimberly asked him standing behind him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Not yet, but we should know something soon." Billy told her as he was using some sort of device to scan over the note

For some strange reason, I believe that the note is address to me. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't see Kimberly come over to me until she put her hand on my shoulder. I snap out of my thoughts and I looked at her.

"Is something on your mind Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"I'm just thinking about that note, for some reason I have this feeling that the note is address to me." I told her.

"Whys that?" Kimberly asked

"I really wish I knew Kim." I told her

Kimberly gave me a worry smile and strokes my face with her gentle hand.

"Hey guys, the computer just gave the results of the scan from the note." Billy told us

We all turned to him.

"Well what does it say Billy?" Jason asked him

"_Paul, if you want to be with your parents again meet me at the mountains just outside of Angle Grove and come alone_." Billy read

I knew it, that note was address to me.

"Hold on, Paul is not going to go alone I won't allow it." Kimberly stated

Man I'm going to get tired of her being overprotective of me real fast.

"Kimberly, listen to me. I know that this sounds like a trap, but I will be fine." I told her

But I know she won't hear of it.

"No Paul, I am not letting you go to the mountains alone and get yourself killed." Kimberly told me

Yep knew it, she wouldn't hear of it. Just then all of a sudden, the alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked as we all looked up at him.

"**We have trouble Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe.**" Zordon told us

We turned around to see what's up. The moment I looked at the Viewing Globe, I went into shock

'It can't be.' I thought to myself.

"**This is Quazor, he fights like a ninja warrior, but he doesn't fight with honor like all ninjas do.**" Zordon told us.

"Zordon is right guys, Quazor doesn't fight with the ninja honor, and he just uses his ninja skills to kill for pleasure." I stated

I remember him well. I may not have been able to remember what happen that night at first, but I'm slowly remembering what happen that awful night.

"Paul, what are you talking about Hun?" Kimberly asked me in a worried voice.

"He was there that night." I stated my voice started to shake.

"He was the one that killed my parents, while Goldar and some other monsters watch." I finished saying to them.

"I also be willing to bet that he was the one that sent that note." I said.

"Paul, why didn't you..." Kimberly started to say but I cut her of

"Look now is not the time Kim. We need to stay focus here." I said looking at her

I could tell that she wanted to talk about it, but now wasn't the time. I just hope she knows that.

"Look guys I'm not sure if I can do this by myself, so I'm going to need all of you to help me with this." I stated

"Don't worry man we will always have your back." Zack told me.

"**Rangers, before you go, I have something to give Paul to help him out fort this battle.**" Zordon stated

"What is it Zordon?" I asked him

"**Paul, you will more then likely have to go into a Zord battle as well, so Alpha and I are giving you what you need.**" Zordon said

"What's that?" I asked

"Paul, you will be carrying a enchantment talking Gold Saber know as Xavier, Xavier will assist you in battle as well as help you control your new Zord." Alpha told me as he pushed some buttons on the console.

"**Extend your hand Paul, and accept your father's old weapon.**" Zordon told me

I did as I was told and raised my right hand up to the air, moments later a Gold saber appeared I brought it down and I took a good look at it. It had a head on it that resembled a Gorilla on the top of the handle.

"Wow this is new; I have never seen anything like this before." I said looking at it

"_It's nice to meet you Son of Frank Golupski_." Xavier said

I looked at it in shock. A talking sword?

"You can talk?" I asked.

"_Well I don't bark, so I would say I can talk_." Xavier told me

O man this is starting to get really weird for me.

"Man, I'm starting to think I'm in a cartoon or something." I mentioned

"**Rangers, you must go to the mountains and take on Quazor. Good luck Rangers, and may the Power protect you.**" Zordon told us

"O right guys let's get to work." I stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out.

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out.

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out.

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

Moments later we arrived at the spot where we were to face Quazor. I happen to look at my belt to see that Xavier was in a holster in the same spot that my Blade Blaster was on.

'The Blade Blaster must have just temporary.' I thought to myself

"Well, if it isn't the Power Rangers." An evil voice said

We all turned around to see that it was Quazor.

"Well Gold Ranger, I see that you saw through my little trap." Quazor mentioned

"That's right blue boy, and I am going to make you wish you never messed with me or my family." I told him

I could feel that I was getting angrier by the second.

"You have no family kid my friends and I made sure of that." Quazor stated with an evil laugh

After he said that I just completely lose it.

"THAT'S IT! I'm going to make you wish you never came back to Earth." I stated shouting at him

I then pulled out Xavier from its holster and charge at Quazor.

"PAUL NO!"The others yelled out at me to stop

But I didn't listen to them. I just kept on charging towards him

I brought Xavier up and then brought it down to hit him in the chest. But he was able to block it with his sword. We were locked in a standoff, trying to pushing the other back with our weapons tightly grip.

"I see you have some skills young Ranger, but skills won't be enough for you to take me down. I'm a highly skilled ninja." Quazor stated with an evil laugh.

"You maybe a skilled ninja warrior, but you don't fight like a ninja." I started

"You fight with no honor, and that's just pathetic." I finished saying.

"HA, the only one here that's pathetic is you Gold Ranger." Quazor said as he drew his sword back from my and kick me in the stomach hard

I fall to my knees. He picks me up and threw me about 20 yards from him. I hit the ground hard. I struggle to get back up.

"Paul, you ok man?" Zack asked me helping me up

"Yeah, I will be fine." I told him

"You shouldn't have rushed in like that Paul." Kim said in a worried voice

"I know Kim, I just let my anger get the best of me. Now let's take this guy down." I stated

"Right." The others said at the same time

"You pathetic Rangers, even all of you together fighting, you won't be able to take me down." Quazor stated with an evil laugh.

"We will see about that Quazor." Jason said pointing his finger at him.

"O right rangers, bring out your power weapons." Jason told us bringing out his Power Sword

Kimberly brought out her Power Bow, Billy brought out his Power Lance, Trini brought out her Power daggers, and Tommy brought out his Dragon dagger from his holster. I o ready had Xavier out and got ready to attack. Just then, Quazor came running at us.

Jason and I counter attack him with our weapons. Jason's swung his sword at him and hitting his shoulder. I then jump over him and swung Xavier at him hitting his back. He fell down but then got back on his feet.

"Nice try Rangers." Quazor said in an evil voice.

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"Good, everything is going as plan." Lord Zedd said to himself

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Lord Zedd yelled out

"How may I help my Lord?" Goldar asked bowing down to him

"Goldar, send down the Putties to Angle Grove Park and have them attack everyone there." Lord Zedd told him

"As you wish Master." Goldar said

Goldar then turned and walked out of the Throne Room

**Meanwhile back on Earth**

We are now standing next to each other trying to figure out our next move. Just then, Jason's communicator went off. He then raised his wrist up to speak in it.

"Go ahead Zordon I read you." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Jason, Lord Zedd has just sent down some Putties to attack the people in the park._" Zordon said through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon." Jason said into his communicator.

"Guys we are going have to split up." Jason told us

"Listen you guys go help those people in the park I'll stay here and take on blue boy here." I told them

"Wait, Paul are you sure about this?" Kimberly asked me putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I'll be fine go I well call you guys if things get bad." I told them.

"Ok just be careful Paul, and call us if things heat up." Jason told me.

"You got it Jason." I said.

"O right Rangers lets go." Jason told the others

Just then the six of them grab their Morphers that are on their belts and teleported away.

"You're going to wish that you never stayed behind by yourself Ranger." Quazor told me

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"Excellent, just as I have planed." Lord Zedd said to himself

Just then his bomb device appeared in his hand.

"Now Quazor grow and finish the job." Lord Zedd stated as he threw the ball towards Earth.

**Meanwhile back at the mountains**

I happen to looked at the sky and saw a silver ball coming towards Quazor, and he caught it in mid air.

"Perfect your end is near now Ranger." Quazor stated as he took off the top piece of the ball and threw it to the ground right next to him

Then the next thing I see is a thirty story tall version of Quazor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled out.

"Ok I guess now is a good time as any to take it up to the next level." I said.

"_Ready when you are Paul._" Xavier said.

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Seconds later the Gorilla Zord appeared charging towards us.

"O RIGHT IT WORK." I yelled out happily jumping up and down

"O right let's do it." I said as I jump off the ground and land on top of Gorilla Zord's shoulder

"Ok time to get to work." I stated

"Gold Gorilla Zord Gorilla mode, battle ready now." Both Xazier and I said at the same time.

"Xavier, I never done this before, but we'll get it together." I told him

Just then Quazor fired at us and exploded on the ground below us.

"It's getting a little warm out here I'm going inside." I said jumping down in the cockpit hole behind me

I then landed by the main controls in the cockpit.

"Much better, now it's time to send this guy packing." I stated

**Meanwhile at the park**

"Look there they are." Jason said pointing towards and the Putties.

"Ok guys, let's take care of these clay heads fast and go back and help Paul out." Tommy mentioned

"Right" the others said at the same time.

**Meanwhile back at the Mountains**

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I called out as I put Xavier into a slot in front of me

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode (Just think of the White Tiger Zord in Warrior Mode, but the Gorilla's head on its chest instead of the Tiger.)

"O yea." I said excitedly.

"You think that thing is going to stop me, you're out of your mind." Quazor said pointing his sword towards me

He then, charges at me at full speed.

"Xavier, I want the Gorilla Zord to follow my every move." I told him

I threw a punch and the Gorilla Zord punch him. I then, threw a kick and the Gorilla Zord kick him.

"O yeah direct hits." I stated

"_Nice moves_." Xavier told me

"Thanks now it's time to heat things up a little." I said grabbing a sphere from behind me and place it in the slot on the console in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt armed and ready, and fire." I said as three fire balls came out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Quazor in the stomach.

"Direct hit o right." I said pumping my fist in the air.

"Don't think this is over Gold Ranger take this." Quazor said as he fires an energy ball at me, and hits its my Zord.

"O no" I said as I was trying to keep myself from falling, but failed.

Xavier and I flew out of the Gorilla Zord's cockpit and hit the ground. The Gorilla Zord now back in Gorilla Mode also went to the ground.

"_O my that didn't go very well._" Xavier told me.

"Tell me something I didn't know, contact Jason." I told him as I was standing up.

**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi Zordon, Paul is trouble." Alpha said looking into the Viewing Globe.

"**I well reconfigure the other Zords to join with the Gorilla Zord to become the Megagorilla Zord**" Zordon said

**Meanwhile at the mountains**

"_I'm having difficulties getting through to the Red Ranger._" Xavier told me.

"Jason where are you, I need ya." I said in a worried voice.

**Meanwhile at the park**

"Let's show them the power of Thunder." Jason called out

**Meanwhile at the mountains**

I look up to the sky and saw Jason coming towards us in his Thunder Zord. The Red Dragon Thunder Zord then transformed into its warrior mode, then, started to attack Quazor. It's time for me to join in on the fun.

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder power now." I said as a sphere appeared in my hand.

The Gorilla Zord than got back onto its feet and charge towards Quazor. I then saw the Red Dragon Thunder Zord jump onto its back, and then charge full speed at Quazor.

"You think that's going to stop me, think again." Quazor said

Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's bow hit Quazor in the chest knocking him down.

"Ok time to heat things up a little, disengage." I said as the Red Dragon Thunder Zord jump of the Gorilla Zord's back

I then, jumped up into the Gorilla Zord's Cockpit.

"Megagorilla Zord transformation sequence now." I called out as I put Xavier back into its slot on the console.

The Gorilla Zord then transformed in its warrior mode to start with, then the others showed up in their Zords and the Lion, Unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Thunder Zords combine with my Gorilla Zord to form the Megagorilla Zord.(think of the Megatiger Zord except with the Gorilla head in the middle and you have the Megagorilla Zord.)

"O bid deal that doesn't scare me take this." Quazor said firing an energy ball at us

But it did nothing as we kept on walking towards him.

"Umm can we talk about this?" He said now scared of us.

Just then we had the Megagorilla Zord launch the Firebird Zord right at Quazor destroying him.

"O yeah now that was awesome." I said happily.

"You said it Paul that was sweet." Zack said as we gave each other high fives.

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"NOO, THOSE RANGERS DESTROYED QUAZOR THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Lord Zedd yelled out.

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FOUGHT BOLT BRAINS!" Lord Zedd said towards Goldar.

"I'm sorry Master it won't happen again." He said bowing his head to Lord Zedd.

"You have better not." Lord Zedd told as he sat back down on his throne

"Next time, them Rangers well not be so lucky." Lord Zedd muttered

**Meanwhile at Paul's and Kim's house**

Well today has been interesting to say the least. After the battle we all went to the mall. About two hours over there was spent on Kimberly and Trini picking out new cloths for me. Even though I did need some new cloths do to me coming here. Kimberly was a little bit picky at what I picked out, but I guess all girls are like that. When we got done shopping for clothes, they took me to the entertainment store and let me pick out a couple of movies that I wanted to get which was the bright side of the trip to the mall. After we got done there, we left the mall and went to the Angle Grove Youth Center to hang out for the rest of the day. It was a cool place to go to and the owner was the coolest person I have ever met. We stayed there until it was time to close up the place we said goodbye to him and then we left.

That was hours ago but still fresh in my mind. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't hear my bedroom door open and closed until the person spoke up.

"Why are you still up Paul?" The voice asked

I looked up to see that it was Kimberly.

"I couldn't sleep." I told her

Which was true no lie. I saw her walking up to me and sitting down on my bed next to me.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yes." I told her in a low voice

"Paul, talk to me." Kimberly said putting her hand around my shoulder.

"I just don't know what to think Kim." I told her as I could feel my eyes water up.

"Come here Paul." Kimberly said has she pulled me into a hug and I hug her tight as I just started to cry onto her shoulder. When she knew I clam down she pulled away from me but kept her hands on both of my shoulders.

"Paul, listen to me, I know that you are going through a rough time right now, but just remember that you can always come and talk to me anytime, day or night." She told me in a sweet and caring voice.

"I know Kimberly thanks." I said as I gave her a smile

"You're welcome Paul." Kimberly said

"Now, try and get some sleep Paul." Kimberly told me as she got up and tucked me in

She then went to the other side of my bed and crawled in as well.

"Kim, you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to." I told her.

"I know but I want to." She said as she reached over me and turned off the lights.

"Night Kim, I love you." I told her as I closed my eyes

"Night Paul, I love you too." Kimberly told me as she gave me a kiss on the forehead. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep as well.

**AN**: _There you are the 5__th chapter__ for this story. Now to let you all know I will probably won't be able to update any of my three stories until sometime in May, but I will try my very hardest to get one up for each sooner but I am not making any promises. But here is what to expect for Ch. 6. Paul gets captured by Goldar and learns something that will change his life forever. So Until then please R&R. _


	6. A Super Zentarian?

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, as promise I got this chapter up in May like I said I would. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter six: A Super Zentarian?

Well it's been three weeks now since I've been here and lots have happen. Gina got me enrolled at Angle Grove Elementary. I am in 2nd grade, but she thinks that I should be in 3rd grade, but I told her that my parents started me late. On my first day of school, both Kimberly and Gina told me to try and make some friends my own age, and to my surprise, I did make some new friends. My first new friend I made on my first day was a girl named Jill Parker. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. It turns out that she lives down the street from me. She then introduce me to her other friends Kira Ford, Matt Robinson, Ken Drew, John Landors, Sara James, and Katy Jackson. It also turns out that Tommy's mother is my teacher which is nice in a way.

A few days after I moved in with Kimberly and Gina, Gina went to get the stuff needed to adopt me. It also turns out that Zack's mother works for the agency that she got the papers from. So that helps out a lot. Kimberly had me take karate classes that Jason and Tommy teaches. Zack is also teaching me hip-hop kido. I'm glad that they are teaching me all of this, because to tell the truth I need to learn how to fight better and defend myself without the use of my Ranger powers.

As usual, I'm at the Youth Center with Kimberly and the others I had no extra classes today so all seven of us are sitting at our usual table the others were doing homework. I was supposed to do some too, but I'm just spacing off in my own thoughts until I see a hand waving in front of my face.

"Earth to Paul you there?" A female voice asked

I look to see that both the hand and voice was Kimberly.

"Huh?" I asked coming back to the real world.

"You ok Paul?" Kim asked in a concerned voice

I am starting to get annoyed with her being overly concerned with me but I guess I have to get use to it.

"I fine Kimberly, I just spaced out a little bit." I told her

"Well, why don't you stop spacing off for a little while, and get some more of your homework done." She told me pointing to a piece of paper that was in front of me

I look at it and saw that it was my math homework that Tommy's mom gave out to the class today. I only had about 5 questions done and there still was 15 more I had to do.

"I guess I should." I said getting to work on my next question.

"So, where are your friends Paul, aren't they coming here?" Kim asked me.

"No, they all said that they had to do stuff with their families all day." I told her not bothering to look up at her as I was working on my math

Man this just sucks.

"Well why don't you call Jill and them tomorrow to see if they want to come to the movies with us especially Jill." Kim told me with that voice I am starting to hate now

Ever since I started to hang out with Jill and her friends, she has been talking to me like I have a crush on Jill. Even though I am still young I do have a crush on her, but I will never admit it to anyone, even Kimberly. If I did I would never hear the end of it.

"Um, sure I guess." I muttered

I happen to look up at her to see her giving me that concerned look again. Why is it that every time I say something like that she gives me that look? I shook my head at her telling her that I don't want talk about it right now. She shook her head to show me that she understood, but once again gave me that look that says we will talk about this later. I went back to work on my math. I have this feeling that we are going to talk about it on the way home I just know it.

"So, what movie are we going to be seeing tomorrow?" I asked.

"D3 The Mighty Ducks." Kimberly said.

"Cool." I said happily

I'm been wanted to see it since it came out last week.

"Ok, I'm done with homework." I said as just finish it and was about to put it in my backpack when Kim stop me.

"Hold it Paul, let me see it." Kim told me

I looked up at her to see that she had her hand out and the look she was giving me was telling me I had no way around it. So I gave it to her to look at. After she looked at it she looked up at me with a smile.

"Wow you did it right, you have no wrong answers." She told me happily

Well out of all the subjects in school math is the easiest subject for me.

"Thanks Kim." I said as she gave it back to me and I put it away in my Backpack.

"Um, don't you have any more homework to do Paul?" Kimberly asked me.

"Nope we had time to do homework in school today so I did the rest of it there." I told her

And if I'm right she is going to ask me for them to see it.

"Good job." She said

Wow, and here I thought she wanted to see it.

**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Lord Zedd yelled out

Just then Goldar walked in.

"How can I be of service Master?" Goldar asked bowing to him.

"Goldar I want you to prepare to go down to Earth and capture the Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd told him.

"As you wish my Lord." Goldar said bowing to him and walking away.

**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**

"Well Paul, we should get going." Kimberly told me.

"I guess you're right." I said as I grab my backpack and threw it over my shoulders.

"Why are you guys leaving early?" Zack asked us.

"Well, my mom is working late tonight at the hospital so we have to do something for dinner ourselves so I need to see what we have at home." Kimberly stated as she stood up as well and grabs her stuff.

"Ok we'll see you guys later." Kim told them as we walked away from the table and towards the exit.

"Bye" we heard the others tell us as we walked out.

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"O excellent, Kimberly and Paul are walking through the park alone." Lord Zedd said to himself

He turned around to face Goldar.

"Goldar, go down to Earth and capture the Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd told him.

"As you wish Master." Goldar stated

"And make sure you leave the Pink Ranger alone and make sure she gets this note." Lord Zedd told him handing him the note.

"Yes Master." Goldar said taking the note and bowing down to him then walking out of the throne room.

**Meanwhile at Angle Grove City Park**

"So is there something you want to talk to me about Paul?" Kimberly asked me as we were walking through the park to get home.

"What do you mean?" I ask her like I don't know what she is talking about

Even though I know what she is talking about.

"You know what I mean Paul, come on out with it." She told me as she put her hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking and to face her

When she bent down to look at me eye for eye I could tell she was worried about me again, but more like confused then being worried.

"I really don't want to talk about it Kimberly, not now anyway." I told her.

"Ok, just remember that you don't have to be afraid to tell me Paul, and that you can always talk me about anything." Kimberly told me.

"I know thanks Kim." I said giving her a smile.

"Come on let's get home." She told me as she stood back up and put her arm around my shoulder

But we didn't get far as we saw Goldar standing right there in front of us.

"Well, look at what we have here, it's the Ranger siblings." Goldar stated with an evil laugh.

"What do you want Goldar?" I asked Goldar pointing my finger at him.

"I want what my Master wants, and that's you Gold Ranger." Goldar stated

Right after he said that, he pointed his sword at me and a beam of some kind fired out of it and hit me in the chest the next thing I knew I'm being teleported off somewhere. The next thing I knew I landed on the ground in some weird place.

"K, where am I?" I said to myself as I was looking around

One thing for sure, I'm not on Earth anymore.

**Meanwhile in the Park**

"PAUL NO!" Kimberly yelled out as Paul was captured.

"Bring Paul back right now Goldar." Kimberly said shouted at him.

"Sorry Pinky no can do see ya." Goldar said disappearing.

"No this can't be happening." Kim said to herself

She then looked down at her feet and saw Paul's backpack.

She then picked it up and looked inside the side pocket and saw his Power Morpher.

"This is not good." Kimberly muttered

She then looked over to the ground where Goldar was just standing and saw something. She ran over to it, picked it up and started to look at it.

"_If you ever want to see your Brother again, surrender your power coins by midnight tonight or you will never see him again._" Kimberly read

Kimberly then started to feel scared, angry, and upset.

"Don't worry Paul, we'll get you back." Kimberly stated.

She looked around to make sure no was around and reach for her Communicator.

"Zordon, Alpha, Goldar just kidnapped Paul." Kimberly said into her communicator.

"_I'm aware of the situation Kimberly, Teleport to the Command Center, the others are on there way._" Zordon said through the Communicator.

"K I'm on my way." Kimberly said into her communicator

She then teleported to the Command Center.

**Meanwhile inside one of Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**

"Zordon, Alpha come in." I said into my Communicator what seems like the 100th time still getting nothing.

"Your Communicator won't work in here kid." An evil voice said from behind me

I turned around and saw that it was Goldar.

"What do you want from me Goldar?" I asked him.

"To see you suffer what else hahah." Goldar said with an evil laugh.

**Meanwhile at the Command Center**

"Billy, have you found Paul yet?" Kimberly asked standing behind him.

"Not yet I should know soon though." Billy told her.

"I'm starting to get really worried you guys, I hope Paul will be ok." Kimberly said sounding scared for her new little brother

Tommy walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kim, we will get Paul back safely." Tommy said to her.

"I know, it's just, I can't take the fact I might never see him again." Kimberly said as her eyes were starting to water up.

"Kim, you can't think like that. You know as well as the rest of us do that Paul won't go down without a fight." Tommy told her trying reassure her that Paul well be o right.

"Hey I found him I well pull up a image on the Viewing Globe." Billy stated

They all then face the Viewing Globe. Moments later what Kim saw frighten her.

"O no Pauly." Kimberly said getting really scared now.

"Billy can you teleport him out of there?" Trini asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple he is in a Dimension that our teleportation system can't reach." Billy stated

"Billy do you think you could find a way to get us Paul?" Jason asked him

Billy was silent for a moment then he realized something.

"The Portal Com, I used it back when Tommy was stuck in one of Zedd's Dimension." Billy mentioned

"Of course an alternate door way." Tommy said happily.

"The Device is back at my lab I will go and get it." Billy told them

"Good, we don't have a lot of time left we need to move fast." Jason stated

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**

"Why don't you just give up kid? Your helpless without your Powers. Hahahaaha!" Goldar stated laughing.

"I'm not going to give up Goldar." I told him.

I'm now wishing I didn't leave my Power Morpher in my backpack. By now I am sweating like I just ran a marathon or something close to it. My shirt has rips in it and a bloody lip.

'This is not how I wanted to start my weekend off. Please hurry up guys, I don't know how much longer I can take of this.' i thought to myself

**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**

"Ok all that's left to do is set the coronets." Billy said getting the Portal Com up and running to rescue Paul.

Kimberly and Trini were still at the Viewing Globe watching everything that is happening with the fight between Goldar and Paul. Kimberly looked down at Paul's Morpher and her eyes started to water up. As she tighten her grip on it. Trini saw this and put her hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Don't worry Kim we well get him back." Trini said.

"I know Trini I just can't sit here and watch him suffer like that. I mean, he is only eight years old for crying out loud he shouldn't have to go through this." Kimberly stated

"Guy's the Portal Com is up and running." Billy told them

"Great lets go and rescue Paul." Tommy stated

"Tommy, you need to conserve your powers." Trini told him

"I think it would be best if just me and Zack go in and rescue Paul." Jason stated

"**I have to agree with Jason on this one Rangers, we can't leave Earth totally defenseless.**" Zordon told them

"Zordon right guys, it's the best choice we have right now." Billy said.

"Ok, so me and Zack well go in get Paul and get out." Jason stated

"Sounds good Jas." Zack stated

Jason looked over at Kimberly

"Don't worry Kim, We well bring Paul back safely." He said reassuring her.

"I know you and Zack well Jason, just be careful." Kimberly told him walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"**Be careful Rangers, and let the Power protect you.**" Zordon told Jason and Zack

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out.

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

"Billy open the portal." Jason stated

"Right." Billy said

Moments later the portal open and both Jason and Zack walk into the portal to go and rescue their friend.

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**

Man I don't know how much longer in can hang on. My shirt now has holes in it. I'm pretty sure I have cuts on my chest and back, and I can barely stand up.

"Why don't you just give up kid you don't stand a chance." Goldar stated

"If you think I would just give up so easily think again bucket head." I told him

Goldar starts to walk towards me with his sword when a familiar voice called out.

"Hold it right there Goldar." The voice said

I looked up to see that it was Jason and Zack.

"Paul, you ok man?" Zack asked

I slowly and painfully stand up holding on to my left arm.

"Yeah I'm ok." I told them

I know for a fact that they can hear the pain in my voice from my little 'play time' with Goldar.

"Goldar, you're going to pay for this." Zack stated

"So, Jason and Zack have come to the rescue. To bad it won't work, Putties." Goldar stated as the Putties showed up.

"Attack them." Goldar ordered as the Putties went over to Jason and Zack and started to fight them.

Goldar laugh as he pushed me out of the way and walked over to Jason and started to fight him as will as the putties. As I saw my two friends getting beat up and outnumbered I just balled up my fists angrily.

"NO STOP IT, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" I yelled out

And for some reason I started to feel something weird rising to the surface from me.

**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**

"Zordon what's happening to Paul?" Kimberly asked worried.

"**I was afraid that this would happen.**" Zordon stated

"What do you mean Zordon?" Trini asked.

"**Paul is going under a huge transformation.**" Zordon told them

"What kind of Transformation Zordon?" Billy asked him.

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**

I don't know what really happen to me. One minute I was watching my friends fighting Goldar and the Putties and now I see an unconscious Goldar lying on the floor. I'm barely sitting up on the ground looking confused. I then see Jason and Zack run up to me.

"Paul you ok?" Jason asked as him and Zark help me stand up.

"I think so. What happen?" I asked them.

"Don't you remember anything Paul?" Jason asked me.

"The only thing I remember was watching you guys fighting Goldar and the Putties." I told them.

"Come on we got to get out of here before bucket head wakes up." Zack stated

"Right, Can you walk Paul?" Jason asked me.

"I think so." I said as I took a step forward

But I didn't get far as I started to lose my balance, but didn't hit the ground as both Zack and Jason caught me.

"Thanks guys." I said thanking them.

"Come on lets get you out of here Kimberly has been worried sick about you." Jason told me

"Doesn't surprise me she is always worry about me." I said with a little laugh

They laugh too as we walk through the portal and out of this place.

**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**

As we pass through the portal I found myself in a tight bear crushing hug by my sister.

"Ow ow ow Kim I'm glad to see you again too sis but I need to breath at some point here." I told her

She let's me go but kept both of her hands on my shoulder looking straight at me.

"Paul are you ok I was so afraid I had lost you." Kimberly told me

I could see tears running down her face. I wipe some of her tears away with one of my hands.

"Kim, I'm ok now and you know you could never lose me." I told her

I then throw my arms around her neck and giving her a hug. She gladly accepted the hug and returned it with one of her own.

"**Paul how are you feeling**?" Zordon asked me as me and Kimberly let go of each other from our hug.

"Well other than the fact I feel like I went through a shredder I'm fine." I told him

"**Good, Alpha run a scan on Paul, we need to know if his transformation was what I thought it was.**" Zordon told Alpha.

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said as he walked over to a device on one of the consoles

\What transformation is Zordon talking about?

"Paul, well you come over here please." Alpha asked me

I took one step forward and I started to lose balance again. Luckily Kimberly caught me before I hit the ground.

"Here let me help you." Kimberly said kindly as she pick me up and carried me to the medical table and sat me down.

"Thanks Kim." I said thanking her.

"Don't mention it." She said kindly.

"Trini can you help me bandage Paul up?" Kimberly asked Trini.

"No Problem Kim." Trini stated

**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN GOLDAR?" Lord Zedd yelled at him.

"I have no clue My Lord one minute I saw the Gold Ranger on the ground then the next he transformed into something strange." Goldar told him

"Hmm I well need to look into that Ranger more, something is very different about him." Lord Zedd stated

**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**

"**Alpha, have you and Billy got any results from the scan you did on Paul**?" Zordon asked Alpha

"Not yet, we should know soon." Alpha replied.

"**Paul, do you remember anything about what happen in Lord Zedd's dimension**?" Zordon asked me

"The only thing I can remember is from the time I was in that place till Jason and Zack showed up and were fighting the Putties and Goldar, then for some reason I blackout for a minute and next I remember after that was seeing Goldar laying on the ground out cold." I told him

Man it's one thing to not know what happen to you, but to have someone know what happen to you and you don't is another thing. Well at least one thing is for sure, that my cuts were not as bad as I thought it would look. I feel like a half naked mummy right now with all these bandages on.

"How are you feeling Paul?" Kimberly asked me.

"Well other then the fact I feel like I went through a shredder and that I feel like a half naked mummy with all these bandages on I feel fine." I told her with a laugh

The others laugh at that.

"Well at least you weren't heart really bad, and that's what is important here." Trini told me putting her hand on my shoulder

"Thanks Trini." I said thanking her as I gave her a hug.

She gladly accepted it gave me one back.

"Guys I have the results." Billy said as he and Alpha walked over to us.

"What does it say Billy?" Kimberly asked him as she put both of her hands on my shoulders

"Well I wish there was an easier way to say this, Paul isn't from Earth." Billy stated

"What how?" I asked him.

"From the scan we did from earlier plus the sample of his blood indicated that Paul didn't have human blood so that only meant one thing." Billy told us

"That I'm not from Earth, I am from another Planet." I said a little upset about this.

'This can't be right.' i thought to myself

"Zordon, did you know about me not being from Earth?" I asked looking up at him.

"**No, not until you transformed into a Super Zentarian.**" Zordon told me.

"Zordon I'm still getting confused here, how and when did I transformed into a Super Zentarian?" I asked him.

"**Paul, did you feel anything different right before you had blackout**?" Zordon asked me.

"Yeah, I felt something strange right before I blackout for that one minute." I told him.

"**That strange feeling you had was the power you were admitting while transforming**." Zordon told me

"But why can't I remember anything about it?" I asked

"**The reason could be that you are still young so your body maynot be able to control it yet.**" Zordon told me.

Man why does this always seems to go from bad to worse for me these days. I mean first my parents were killed right in front of me, then finding out that they weren't my real parents and that I am not even from Earth.

"Paul you ok sweetie?" Kimberly asked looking right at me.

How can she still care about me when I am not even from Earth?

"I just want to go home." I muttered in a low voice not even looking towards her

"Ok" Kimberly said kindly as she helped me get up from the table

At least I got some of my strength back so I could stand on my own. Moments later we teleported out of the Command Center headed for home.

**Meanwhile somewhere on a distant planet**

For the past month he has been doing nothing but savvier training. His Master wanted him to be ready for his mission that will soon come his way. As the unknown warrior kept training he could hear someone coming towards him. He stops his training and turned around and got down on his knee and bowed his head.

"Master, I feel I am ready for battle." The unknown warrior said.

"Patience my young apprentice, soon very soon you will be ready to do battle." The hooded figure stated

**Meanwhile inside Paul's and Kim's House**

"Trini, I am starting to get really worried about Paul, he hasn't come out of his room since we got home and he hasn't eaten anything." Kimberly said talking to Trini on the phone.

"_Kim, just give Paul some time to come around, I mean he did just find out that he isn't human._" Trini said to her best friend through the phone.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, but still I wish Paul would know that me and everyone else still loves him even if he isn't from Earth." Kimberly said into the phone

"_I'm sure he does Kim._" Trini said through the phone

"Your right thanks Trini." Kimberly said into the phone thanking her friend.

"_Don't mention it Kim._" Trini said through the phone

"Hey I going to go Trini I want to check on Paul." Kimberly said into the phone

"_Ok, just remember what I said Kim._" Trini said through the phone

"I well talk to you tomorrow Trini." Kimberly said into the phone

"_Ok bye Kim._" Trini said through the phone

"Bye." Kimberly said into the phone

She then hung up the phone with Trini. She got up from the cough and walk towards Paul's bedroom. When she got there she knocked on the door.

"Paul you up?" Kimberly asked through the door

When she got no response, she quietly open the door to find that the lights were on, but Paul wasn't in the room.

"Where did he go?" Kimberly asked herself

**Meanwhile outside of the house**

Ok so I have been sitting out here on the back porch looking towards the clear night sky thinking about everything that went down today. First getting captured by Goldar, then getting tortured by him, and then finding out that I'm not human, that I'm from another planet. But yet I am still wondering why Kimberly and the others still cares about me.

"There you are Paul, I have been looking all over for you." A voice said

I turned around and saw that it was Kimberly.

"Hey Kim." I said softly as I turned back around

I could hear Kim close the sliding glass door and walk up to me. She sat down on the bottom stair right next to me.

"So what are you doing out here?" Kimberly asked me.

"Just needed some fresh air and to think about the events that went down today." I told her.

"Paul, I know what you're thinking about, so don't think like that." Kimberly stated

"What do you mean Kim?" I asked her.

"I'm saying that even though that you may not be a human or from Earth, that still doesn't change you it's who you really are inside that makes who you are." Kimberly told me as she put both of her hands over mine.

She's right, it doesn't matter where I'm from. All that matters is who I am on the inside.

"Thanks Kimberly, your right it doesn't matter if I'm an alien or not, all that matters is that I am still me on the inside." I said thanking her and giving her a smile.

"Your welcome Paul and always remember I well always love you no matter what." Kimberly told me

"I know that Kim how about giving your alien Brother a hug?" I asked her with a laugh.

"I say, as long as you stop calling yourself an alien you got it." She said with a laugh of her own as we hug each other.

"Deal" I whispered in her ear

Moments later we let go of each other.

"Hey Kim?" I asked her.

"What is it Paul?" Kimberly asked me.

"Can we go inside and order some pizza and watch a movie together? I'm starving." I said with a laugh.

"You got it, besides I'm hungry too." Kimberly stated as we both got up and walked inside together.

**AN**: _There you are the 6__th__ chapter for this story. Now to let you all know I should be able to get updates in sooner now that I am on summer break from school. Also I will be moving a little forward in time with the story for the next chapter. Here is what to expect for Ch. 7. It's Christmas time and Paul will receive something special for Christmas. So Until then please R&R. _


	7. Controlling Powers

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I apologize for taking a little over 2 years to update this story. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. O and before I forget I know I said that this chapter would be set around Christmas time but I decided that it be better to push that to a later chapter so that I can develop Paul a little more so that when I do post that chapter it would make a little more sense. __Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Seven: Controlling Powers.

Well one thing is for sure since becoming a Ranger things have been getting more weird for me as time goes by but I have to make sure to look at the positive side to all this. Right now I am at the Command Center with Billy, Tommy, Jason, and Kimberly as I'm going to learn how to control my new powers. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't see Kimberly come in front of me.

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked me

"Huh, yeah sorry spaced off for a minute." I told her

"You sure?" She asked me

"Yeah I'm sure let's get this started." I stated

"Paul, you sure you want to do this now, we can wait to do this till your ready." Jason mentioned

"I'm sure Jason, if I don't do this now, who knows what could happen in the future, for all I know I could lose my cool in public and end up transforming into my Super Zentarian form and not only exposing myself, but more than likely you guys as Rangers." I told.

'Not to mention everyone in Angel Grove and possibly the world calling me a freak.' I thought to myself.

"**I have to agree with Paul on this one Rangers, we can't risk that to happen, Paul must learn to control his Powers**." Zordon stated

"Ok Paul, you ready?" Alpha asked me

"Yeah let's get this over with." I told him.

Alpha and Billy then put some sort of wiring devices on my forehead and chest.

"What are theses for Billy?" I asked him

"They well allow us to monitor your heart rate." Billy told me

"**Paul, go ahead and try to transform into your Super Zentarian form.**" Zordon told me.

"Ok here goes nothing." I said

I then spread my legs apart and started to flex my arms, then I start to concentrate on unlocking my powers.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA" I yelled out as I am now trying to bring out my powers

Sparks are flying out of the consoles and the ground shaking.

"Paul stop you're going to destroy the Command Center if you don't." Jason called out as I could barely hear him.

I calmed downed, and stop and looked around at the others.

"Well did I transformed or not?" I asked

"No you didn't Paul." Jason told

"Hey where is Alpha?" I asked

"Right here Paul." Alpha stated from behind one of the consoles.

"Zordon, I don't get it why did I need to stop?" I asked

"**Because you were letting out more Power then I first thought, it appears you have lots of Power stored within you that it would have done some damage to the Command Center if you have continued on with the transformation**." Zordon told me

"Um, come again?" I asked confused.

"I think what Zordon is trying to say Paul is that you would have more than likely destroyed the Command Center if you didn't stop." Billy stated

"O got ya." I stated now understanding what Zordon said.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Lord Zedd yelled out

"Yes how can serve you Master?" Goldar asked

"Tell me Goldar, besides you who was the strongest monster that faced off against the Gold Ranger's father?" Lord Zedd asked

"Shock Wave my lord." Goldar said

"Well then find him and send him down to Earth." Lord Zedd told him

"As you wish master." Goldar said as he left the room

"Soon Gold Ranger you well be history along with the other Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"So Zordon you got any ideas as to where we can do this so that I won't destroy anything that is important at least?" I asked

Before Zordon could say anything the alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us.

We turned to look at the Viewing Globe and what I saw shocked me and now I am starting to get angry.

"**This is Shock Wave a monster that I haven't seen since Paul's dad was a Ranger**." Zordon told us

"Zordon, did my dad ever find Shock Wave's weakness?" I asked with some anger coming from my voice

Which I don't care because he is going to pay for what he did.

"Paul, you need to calm down sweetie." Kimberly said walking towards me.

"Calm down, I'm not going to calm down after what he did to my parents." I stated angrily.

"Paul I know you must be upset about this and all but you got to calm down sweetie." Kimberly told me as she put her hand on my shoulder

I just bat it away.

"NO KIMBERLY, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL, YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO SEE YOUR PARENTS KILLED IN COLD BLOOD RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES!" I yelled out at her.

"AND ANOTHER THING I'M GOING TO GO DOWN THERE ALONE I DON'T NEED NO ONES HELP!" I yelled at them

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"Paul don't do this man." Tommy told me

"DON'T TRY TO STOP ME." I yelled out at them as I teleported away

A few seconds later I landed by the mountains just outside of Angle Grove and saw Shock Wave.

"Well so you're the son of Frank Golupski I must say you're lucky to be alive." Shock Wave stated evilly

"I'm going to make you wish you didn't come back Earth horn boy." I told him with lots of anger in my voice.

"O I'm so scared, your father couldn't destroy me what makes you think you can kid?" Shock Wave asked with an evil laugh.

"That's it." I stated with anger

I then drew out Xavier and charge at him with rage.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"This is not good, Paul could really hurt himself if he doesn't calm down." Jason mentioned

"**Jason is right Rangers, if you don't help Paul calm down he could really hurt himself or even worse**." Zordon told us

"Zack, Trini this is Jason come in." Jason said into his Communicator

"_Go ahead Jase we read you._" Zack said through the Communicator

"You guys need to come to the Command Center right away Paul needs help." Jason said into the Communicator

"_K we are on our way._" Zack said through the Commmunicator

Moments later, Trini and Zack teleported into the Command Center in Yellow and Black beams of light.

"What is Zedd up to now?" Zack asked

"Look at the Viewing Globe and see for yourself." Tommy told them

Trini and Zack looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Paul fighting Shock Wave morphed and not doing too well.

"Why is Paul down there alone?" Trini asked

"Because according to Paul Shock Wave was there that night and was the one that killed his parents in cold blood right in front of him." Jason said

"Wait i thought Paul said that Quazor was the one that killed them?" Zack asked

"Well his memories must be slowing returning to him as time goes so it must be only natural that the events of that night is still a bit fuzzy." Billy explain to them

"We tried to stop him, but his anger got the best of him and ran off to fight him." Kimberly said upset

"Kim, what's wrong?" Trini asked walking up to her friend

"Paul, yelled at me, and I know deep down he didn't mean it but it was like he was completely someone else." Kimberly stated

"Kim, you know Paul loves you very much, you have helped him out since day one he would rather die than to see you get hurt." Trini told her as she gave her a hug

"Your right thanks Trini." Kimberly said as they ended the hug

"Come on guys lets go help our friend." Tommy stated

"Hey man you should stay here and conserve your powers." Zack told him

"**Maybe not Rangers scanners indicate that Shock Wave is more powerful then the last time I saw him**." Zordon informed them

"You hear that I'm going with you guys and that's final." Tommy told them

"**Rangers you must make sure to calm Paul down while he is still in his Ranger form, if he doesn't calm down when he demorphs he could end up transforming into his Super Zentarian form and lose all of senses**." Zordon told them

"Got it Zordon." Billy stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason Yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile at the Mountains**_

"Give up Gold Ranger you can't defeat me." Shock Wave stated evilly

"I'll never give up horn boy." I told him

Man maybe I shouldn't have come down alone, but as usual I can't seem to do things right.

"Hold it right there Shock Wave." A voice said from behind me

I turned to the voice and saw that it was the others.

'They came even after how I acted towards them.' I thought to myself.

"Ha six more Rangers won't make much difference." Shock Wave stated

"We well see about that horn boy." Jason stated

"Bring it then Rangers but first." Shock Wave stated as he aimed his sword at me

"I think you should be out of this battle for now." He said evilly as he fired and beam out of his sword

I didn't have time to dodge it as it hit me straight in the chest and sent me flying.

"Ahh" I yelled out in pain as I hit the mountain and fell to the ground

I then demorph and my world went black.

_Normal POV_

"PAUL NO!" Kimberly yelled out in fear.

"Shock Wave, you're going to pay for this." Zack stated

"Tommy, Billy, Kim, you guys go make sure Paul is o right, me, Zack, and Trini will handle Shock Wave." Jason stated

"You got it Jase." Tommy said as him, Billy, and Kimberly went to check on Paul.

"O right guys let's do it." Jason said

"Right." The others said

As Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly came near Paul they stop in their tracks as Goldar and Putties just showed up right in front of them.

"Not so fast Rangers." Goldar stated

"What do you want bucket head?" Tommy asked

"I'm here to make sure you stay away from the Gold Ranger. Putties attack them." Goldar ordered as the Putties and himself advance towards them.

The three Rangers started to fight the Putties and Goldar trying to get to Paul, but couldn't get past them.

"Paul you've got to get up sweetie." Kimberly called out to her little brother.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul you've got to get up sweetie." I barely could hear Kimberly call out to me as I slowly wake up.

As I stood up I could feel pain shooting up my back, but when I looked over to where Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy were fighting Goldar and the Putties and further ahead where Jason, Trini, and Zack were fighting Shock Wave and not doing too well.

"Why, why is this happening to me why?" I asked myself as I could see my friends and sister not doing well.

"Stop this please." I said softly as I closed both of my hands into fists and my anger building up again.

"STOP IT, LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" I yelled out as I started to feel power rising out from me.

_Normal POV_

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!" Paul yelled out as he started to power up

"O no not again." Goldar stated

The other Rangers looked over to Paul and saw that he had transformed into his Super Zentarian form his hair is now Blue and spiked up and his eyes are now Yellow.

"Paul is that you sweetie?" Kimberly asked

Paul did not say anything and disappeared and reappeared so fast that the putties didn't know what happen as they just disappeared after Paul hit them in their chests.

Paul then looked towards Goldar and ran at him so fast that he didn't have time react as he got right in front of him and sent him flying with a round house kick and right into Shock Wave as they both hit the ground hard.

"What just happen?" Jason asked

"Look over there." Trini stated pointing towards Paul as they saw him disappeared and reappeared in front of them

Paul then starts to walk towards Goldar and Shock Wave.

"What in the hell are you?" Shock Wave asked shock

"I'm the protector of the Planet Earth I'm the defender of truth and justice, my name is Paul and I'm a Zentarian warrior from Earth, a Super Zentarian." Paul told them in a dark voice

"Tell me something do a monkey and a rhino know what fear is, well your about to find out the hard way." Paul stated with a dark voice

"I'm out of here." Goldar said as he disappeared.

Paul then put both palms of his hands in front of him.

"Now you're going to find out what it feels like to have your life taken from you." Paul stated with a dark voice

"You don't have what it takes to do it Ranger you're just as weak as your father." Shock Wave stated evilly

Paul didn't say anything as a big white ball of energy shot out of Paul's hand. The Blast hit Shock Wave in the chest, sending him to the ground.

"So you still think I'm weak I knew that blast wasn't enough to take you out, but it should have sent a message to you." Paul told him with a dark voice

"This is not over Gold Ranger I well return." Shock wave told him as he disappeared.

"Paul you ok man?" Jason asked

_Paul's POV_

"Paul you ok man?" I heard Jason asked me

I turned around and looked at them as I could feel my power go away and with me turning back to normal.

"I'm sorry." I muttered to them as I fell to the ground and my world going black once more.

_Normal POV_

"PAUL!" Kimberly yelled out as her and the others ran up to him as Zack got to him first and check for a pulse.

"Zack is he ok?" Kimberly ask with worry in her voice

"He well be fine Kim he just fainted." Zack told her

"Thank god." Kimberly muttered sighing in relief

"Come on let's get him back to the Command Center." Jason told them

"Right" the others said

Zack picked Paul up and they teleported back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN GOLDAR?" Lord Zedd yelled out

"I don't know what happen Master, it seems that the Gold Ranger can now control his new powers whatever they are." Goldar stated

"Lord Zedd don't worry I well make sure that the Gold Ranger is defeated." Shock Wave stated

"You have better horn boy for your sake." Lord Zedd told him

"And Goldar the same goes for you too." Lord Zedd told Goldar

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"That Gold Ranger will get what's coming to him real soon." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Is Paul going to be ok Alpha?" Kimberly asked as she gently stroke Paul's face

"Don't worry Kimberly he well be fine he just needs a little rest he should be up soon." Alpha told her

"Zordon do you know if Paul was able to get control of his Super Zentarian form?" Trini asked

"**Yes Trini, Paul is now in complete control of his Super Zentarian form now**." Zordon told her

"Well that's good news." Jason mentioned

"Hey guys Paul is starting to wake up." Kimberly told them

The others then join Kimberly.

_Paul's POV_

"Man do I ever have a headache." I muttered as I started to wake up and saw my friends and sister looking down towards me.

"Bout time you woke up dude." Zack told me

"Paul, are you ok sweetie?" Kimberly asked as she put her hand on over mine.

"Yeah I think so." I told her as I sat up in a sitting position

"Guys listen I'm sorry for how I acted earlier, I guess I just lost it when I saw Shock Wave." I stated

"And Kimberly you don't know how sorry I am for what I said to you, I didn't mean to talk to you like I did and I shouldn't have after everything you have done for me since day one. That was the last thing I wanted to do and I well understand if you never want to talk to me ever again." I told her as tears started to run down my face.

"O Paul, I know you didn't mean to say what you said to me and I well never stop talking to you. Nothing well never ever stop that from happening. You're my little brother and I well forever and always love you Paul." Kimberly told me in a sweat voice as she pulled me into a hug and I gratefully accepted it.

We let go of each other and I started to get up and walked up to the main area of the Command Center.

"**Paul I'm glad to see you are O right**." Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon and I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have never rushed into battle like that and I promise I well do the best I can to not do something like that again." I told him

"**I know you didn't intend to rush into battle like that Paul just remember that you are not alone in this fight**." Zordon told me

"I know thanks Zordon." I said thanking him.

"Paul, look at the bright side you manage to get control of your Super Zentarian powers." Alpha told me

"Yeah man, you were the bomb." Zack stated

"Yeah Paul, you were great." Trini told me

"Thanks guys, I'm glad to have friends like you." I told them.

"Well I guess there is another bright side to all this." I mentioned

"What's that Paul?" Kimberly asked

"It would appear that the student has surpassed the teachers." I stated with a laugh

The others laughed at that with Jason and Tommy laughing too.

"That may be true in strength man but you still need to work on your form." Jason told me

"Jason is right bro your form still needs to be worked on." Tommy added

"I know and plus I know that the greatest strength a martial artist can have is knowing to always help out others when needed and to prevent someone from getting hurt even the one that is doing the attacking." I mentioned

"That's right Paul and that is why we well always be there for you no matter what happens." Trini told me

"Thanks guys for everything." I said

They put their hands on top of each others and I put my on the top of them

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out.

**AN**: _There you are the 7__th__ chapter for this story. Now to let you all know I well try my hardest to update faster I well do the best I can. Also I know that I need to edit the other chapters I will get to them as soon as I can. Also I have a question for you all about a new story I am planning on doing go to my profile a look at the very bottom to see what I am talking about. So Until then please R&R. _


	8. Freeze and Unfreeze

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is chapter 8. __Now without further ado here is chapter eight for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Eight: Freeze and Unfreeze.

Well this past week has been interesting to say the least. First finding out that I'm an alien from another planet, and then having to learn how to control my new powers which I was able to do and I can transform without losing my cool, at least I hope so anyway. Right now I'm with Billy at his house while Gina is working late at the hospital again and Kimberly and Tommy went out on a date. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't see Billy come up to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, Earth to Paul you there?" Billy asked me

"Huh, yeah just spaced out for a minute I guess." I told him

"Well no wonder seeing as how I was trying to call out to you and you didn't hear me." Billy stated with a laugh.

"O sorry about that Billy, what's up?" I asked

"You want to help me out with something in the lab?" Billy asked

"Um, sure I guess." I stated

"Great lets go." Billy stated as we walk to his lab

Which happen to be a garage.

"So what is it you need to show me?" I asked

"This." Billy told me as he brought out some sort of device.

"What's that?" I asked

"The Reverse Magnifier, it well be able to counter out the affects of special nuclear particles that would render a person from any kind of movement." Billy told me

Ok what now?

"Ok what in the hell did you just say about this thing again maybe in English this time?" I asked him really confused.

"I think what Billy is trying to say is that it can unfreeze someone." A female voice told me

I turned around to see that it was Trini.

"O thanks Trini I think I get it now." I mentioned now

"Hey Trini what are you doing here?" Billy asked

"Well, I knew you were watching Paul so I thought I come and join you two." Trini told him

"Hey more the merrier I always say." Billy stated

"Great then you won't mind us being here too." Another voice stated

We turned around to see that it was Jason and Zack.

"Hey guys." I said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"You know ever since that Gold Ranger came along he has been a real problem to me." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Master, why not create a monster that could freeze the other Rangers that way we can handle the Gold Ranger without the other Rangers interfering." Goldar mentioned

"Well you do have a brain after all Goldar and I have the perfect monster in mind." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Billy's lab**_

"So, Paul how have you been doing these past few weeks?" Trini asked

"Well I've been doing a little better but, still trying figure some things out." I told her

"Hey man just remember we well be here if you ever need to talk about anything." Zack mentioned

"I know Kimberly has been saying that to me since day one thanks guys." I told them

Just then our communicators went off

"Man what is Zedd up to now?" Zack asked

"This is Jason, we read you Zordon." Jason said into his Communicator

"_Jason, you and the other Rangers need to come to the Command Center right away, we have an emergency_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"O right we are on our way." Jason said through the Communicator ending the communication

"Let's get going guys." Zack stated

We then teleported out of Billy's lab and into the Command Center. I looked around and didn't see Tommy and Kimberly anywhere.

'Where are they?' I thought to myself.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We turned and looked at the Viewing Globe to see Kimberly and Tommy fighting off against another one of Zedd's monsters.

"**This is Razor he has the ability to freeze living things**." Zordon told us

"Come on guys lets go help Kimberly and Tommy before he gets a change to freeze anyone." I mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Moments later we teleported down to where Tommy and Kimberly were fighting Razor. Before we could do anything we see Kimberly coming flying in the air toward us.

"Hang on Kim I got ya." I called out to her as I jump up and caught her with no problem.

"Thanks Paul." Kimberly said as I put her back down

"No problem sis just fly in anytime." I told her

"Kimberly your o right?" Tommy asked running up to us

"Yeah thanks to Paul." Kimberly told him

"So your friends decide to join in perfect I can take you out all at once." Razor stated evilly.

"I don't think so Pencil neck you're the one that well be going down" I told him pointing my figure at him.

"Just for that remark Gold Ranger you well be the first to chill out." Razor stated as he fired some sort of energy beam at me.

"Look out." Tommy said as he pushed me and the others away from the blast.

"Tommy no." Kimberly called out

But it was no use as he got hit by the beam and is now frozen.

"Guys we have to be careful Razor can freeze living things like he just did Tommy." I told the others

"Ah you can't stop me Rangers." Razor stated as he fired another beam at Billy.

"Billy look out." I called out

But it was too late as the beam hit Billy and froze him just like Tommy.

"Red and Black Rangers your next." Razor told them as he fired another beam and froze them

"No stop this now Razor." I told him

"Sorry Gold Ranger but I'm having too much fun." Razor said laughing evilly as he fired another energy beam towards me.

"Paul look out." Kimberly called out as she pushed me out of the way

she took the blast that was meant for me.

"Kimberly no." I called out.

"This is not good." Trini mentioned

"Razor you're going to pay for this." I stated

"O I am so afraid." Razor said sarcastically.

"O I well make you afraid once I get through with you." I stated as I was about to run towards him

But I was stop by Trini holding me back

"Paul no he well freeze you like he did the others." Trini told me

"But what are we suppose to do Trini he well freeze us too if we don't do something?" I asked her

"We need to take the others back to the Command Center and see if Alpha and Zordon can find a way to unfreeze them." Trini told me

"O right." I muttered

"Zordon the others were frozen by Razor we need to get them back to the Command Center." Trini said into the Command Center

"_Prepare for Teleportation_." Zordon said through the Communicator

A few moments later we were teleported to the Command Center as me and Trini took our helmets off and with me returning to my normal height.

"Zordon do you know of a way to unfreeze the others?" I asked him

"**No I don't Paul, but we must find a way to unfreeze them before we destroy Razor because if we destroy Razor before unfreezing the other Rangers, they well most likely stay frozen forever.**" Zordon stated

"Man why does this always seem to happen to me." I muttered

"What do you mean Paul?" Trini asked me

"It should have been me that got frozen not Kimberly." I told her

"Paul don't put yourself down like that." Trini told me as she put her hand on shoulder

"Trini is right Paul, it wasn't your fought." Alpha mentioned

"**Paul, this is what Lord Zedd wants to happen you can't let him think that he has the upper hand on you**." Zordon told me

There right I should be more focus on how to unfreeze my friends and my sister. Unfreeze that's it.

"Wait I know how we can unfreeze the others." I mentioned

"How Paul?" Trini asked

"Billy's new invention the Reverse Magnifier." I told her

"Of course, it's suppose to unfreeze things." Trini mentioned

"Right I well go back to Billy's lab and get it." I told them

"Paul hurry we don't have a lot of time to spare." Alpha stated

"Right Alpha I well be back quickly." I stated as I teleported out of the Command Center

A few moments later, I was back in Billy's lab fully morphed.

"Ok where is it." I said to myself as I was looking around the lab

I then saw some sort of ray gun on the table.

"There it is." I muttered as I ran up to the table and grab it

Man it's heavier than it looks.

"Ok time to get back to the Command Center." I stated as I teleported back to the Command Center

A few moments later I was back in the Command Center with my helmet off and me back to my normal height.

"Here it is guys." I told them

"Great Paul, do you know if it's works?" Alpha asked me.

"I really don't know, Billy didn't say if he finished working on it or not." I stated

"Well one way to find out right Paul." Trini stated

"Yeah I guess." I mentioned not really sure about this

"O right here goes nothing." I stated as I aimed the device at the others and fired it

A few moments later I notice the others to star t moving around.

"Yes it working, keep it up Paul." Trini told me as she put her hands on my shoulder.

A few moments later the others were unfrozen as I shut the device off.

"Yes it worked." I said happily as me and Trini went over to them.

"Man what happen?" Zack asked

"You guys were frozen by Razor, but Billy's newest invention unfroze you." I told them

"Wow most impressive." Billy stated

"Thanks guys." Jason told us

Just then the Alarm sounded off.

"**Rangers, Razor is advancing towards Angle Grove you must stop him before he can freeze anymore people**." Zordon told us

"Right Zordon." I stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" Jason yelled out

Moments later we teleported down to where Razor was.

"That's as far as your going pencil neck." I told him

"What but how the five of you should be Ranger sickles." Razor stated

"Yeah well you should know by now you can't defeat the Power Rangers." Tommy told him

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ok let's see how you can handle him jumble size." Lord Zedd stated as he threw his bomb device down to the Earth.

_**Meanwhile at the Mountains**_

I happen to looked at the sky and saw a silver ball coming towards Razor, and he caught it in mid air.

"Perfect your end is near now Rangers." He said as he took off the top piece of the ball and threw it to the ground right next to him

Just then Razor grew thirty stories tall.

"Ok guys let's take it up a notch." I stated

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." We all called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

We then jumped into our Zords. Jason and I switched our Zords to Warrior mode. Tommy then called forth his Dragon Zord. Then the Red Dragon Zord combine together with the Thunder Assault Team to form the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack said together

"You won't when Rangers." Razor stated

"Yeah well we'll see about that Pencil neck." I stated

I then grab a sphere and placed in the center console

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt armed and ready and fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Razor in the chest.

"Yes that should hold him off for a few moments. Tommy I have an idea that might work hop into the Dragon Zord's cockpit." I told him

"Right." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped into the cockpit

"Ok Paul what do you have in mind?" Tommy asked

"I have been working on a new Mega combo and hopefully it doesn't back fire on us." I told him

'let's hope this work.' I thought to myself

"Mega Gorilla Dragonzord begin Transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon Zord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads.

"Wow it really worked." I said happily

"What this can't be." Razor said

"O it can and it's time for a taste of your own medicine." I told him as I placed a sphere in the center console.

"Power ball fire." Tommy and I called out together

Just then a big power ball fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Razor straight on and froze him.

"Yes it work." Tommy stated

"Jason, you guys finish him off." I told him

"Right man, Thunder sword engage. Jason called out

Then the Thunder Megazord pulled out its Thunder sword and charges it up. Then it struck and destroyed Razor.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NOO those Rangers won again. Next time those Rangers won't be so lucky." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

"Paul you were great today." Jason told me

"Nah if anything it should be Billy he was the one that invented the Reverse Magnifier in the first place." I stated

"Maybe, but you're the one that thought to use it to unfreeze all of us and that says it all." Billy told me

"And plus, you thought of that new mega combo man." Zack mentioned

"Yeah Paul, you really are the hero of the day." Kimberly told me putting her arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks guys." I said

Just then, Mr. Chaplin the high school Principle walked up to us

"Ah Paul I have been looking for you." Mr. Chaplin said

"For me sir?" I asked

"Yes the results from the placement test you took were past a long to me." He told me

"They were?" I asked

"Yes and I am please to say that as of next week you well be a sophomore at Angle Grove High." He said

"Congrats Paul" Trini said

"Thanks." I said

Mr. Chaplin then walked off

"Wow I can't believe it I don't know if I'm ready though I don't think I can reach the lockers." I mentioned

"Don't worry Paul you well do great." Kimberly told me

"Yeah man and we well help you out whenever you need it." Jason told me

"Thanks guys." I said

We then just sat around and celebrated me going to high school. Man I hope I'm ready for this.

**AN**: _There you are the 8__th__ chapter for this story. I well try to put up Chapter 9 tomorrow but I am not making any promises. So Until then please R&R. _


	9. First Day of High School

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I would have had this out last night but I had to work all day then I only had enough time to come home and change and go hang out with a friend of my who is home on leave. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter nine for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Nine: First Day of High School.

Well I can now officially say things have been getting weirder and weirder for me since becoming a Ranger. I'm now going to be a high school student and none the less it well be my first day tomorrow. Right now I'm suppose to be in bed seeing as how it's a school night and all but I'm too nerves about going to high school that I can't sleep so I'm hiding under my covers playing my Game Boy game. I was so deep into my game that I was surprised when the bed covers were lifted up and I came face to face with my sister.

"Hey sis how's it going?" I asked nervously waving my hand

"Paul what are you up so late?" Kimberly asked

"Um, I wanted to catch up on my Mario game." I told her nervously

She put her hands on her hips and gave me that look I knew all too well

"Nice try Paul how about telling me the truth this time." Kimberly told me

Man how is it that she can see right through me does she have psychic powers or something. On second thought maybe I don't want to know.

"I guess I'm just nervous about tomorrow." I mentioned

Kimberly sat down at the end of the bed motioned for me to come sit by her. I crawled over and sat up she put her arm around my shoulders.

"Paul it won't be all that bad." Kimberly told me

"Yeah right." I muttered not really believing her

"I'm serious Paul it won't be so bad once you get use to it." Kimberly told me

"I hope your right Kimberly." I stated

"Paul, it well all be fine, you know that if you have trouble you can always come to me or one of the others for help." Kimberly told me

"I know Thanks Kimberly." I stated

"You're welcome Paul, now come here little brother." Kimberly told me as she pulled me in and gave me a hug which I happily returned.

"Now why don't go and try to get some sleep." Kimberly mentioned

"Can't I just stay up a little longer and play some more of Mario?" I asked

She then gave me the 'look'.

"Paul." Kimberly said in that voice I knew all too well

"Ok fine I well go to bed man sometimes your worse than your mother sometimes you that." I mentioned

"Just get in bed you little stinker." Kimberly said with a laugh as she playfully slap my arm.

I then moved over to the pillows and lay down and Kimberly then pulled the covers over me.

"Night Paul." Kimberly said then gave me a kiss on the forehead

"Night Kimberly." I said

Kimberly then walked over to the door and turned out the lights and closed the door. I then closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep.

_**Paul's Dream**_

"_No leave my family alone you big oversize rhino." I yelled out_

"_Paul help us your our only hope." My daddy called out to me_

_I looked behind me and saw my parents slowly dying_

"_Mommy, Daddy don't leave me" I called out  
_

"_Help us Paul you are our only hope." Daddy called out again_

_Then it all went black._

_**Paul's dream ends**_

"MOMMY, DADDY!" I yelled out as I bolted up breathing heavily.

Tears started to fall as I was trying to calm myself down. Just then Kimberly came running in and turned on the lights and sat down on my bed and pulled me into a hug to try to comfort me.

"It's ok Paul, it was just a dream." Kimberly told me as she rub circles around my back.

"Mommy, Daddy." I muttered as I cried

I just keep hugging her with a tight grip not wanting to let go

"It's going to be ok sweetie it's going to be ok." Kimberly whispered in my ear

A few minutes later after I calmed down she pulled away but kept her hand on my shoulder.

"You want me to say and sleep with you?" kimberly asked me

"No I well be fine." I told her

"Ok but if you change your mind, my room is open." Kimberly told me with a warm smile

"Thanks Kimberly you're the best." I told her

"You're welcome Paul goodnight." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek then she got up and turned off the lights and shut the door.

_**An hour later**_

It's now two thirty in the morning but I still can't seem to fall back asleep do to having that same dream I had during my first few nights here but this time it was different.

"Man what could this mean maybe Zordon can help me out with this." I muttered as I got up.

I then teleported myself to the Command Center.

A few moments later I landed inside the Command Center. I looked around and notice that Zordon wasn't in his tube.

'He must be sleeping in his private chamber.' I thought to myself

I then looked around to see where Alpha was and then I saw that he was over on the other side of the computer console on the east side of the Command Center at what appear to be that he was in sleep mode. I then walked over to him to wake him up.

"Alpha wake up, Alpha." I whispered as I shook him lightly waking him up.

"Ayi, yi, yi intruder alert intruder alert." Alpha cried out panicking running around the room like a chicken that lost its head or something like that.

"Alpha, Alpha calm down it's just me Paul." I told him stopping him and having him look at me.

"Paul what are you doing here you should be sleeping." Alpha mentioned

"**Paul its quite late, is something troubling you**?" Zordon asked

"Well you remember the dream I told you about that I had when I first came here?" I asked

"**Yes I do Paul, you had it again didn't you want to talk about it**?" Zordon asked

"Well that is the reason I'm here Zordon because it was different then it was before." I mentioned

"How so Paul?" Alpha asked

"Well at the beginning it's the same but as it goes on it gets weird I can hear my dad telling me something." I told them

"**What does he say Paul**?" Zordon asked

"He says 'help us Paul you're the only one that can do it' is what he said to me but then I heard someone else I didn't hear what he said but I could barely see him as everything around me starts to fade away and I couldn't make out who it was but the voice sounded very familiar to me." I told them

"**Paul it could be possible that your dad is trying to send you a message**." Zordon told me

"I kind of figure that but how is that possible though when he is dead?" I asked

"**Dreams can work in mysteries ways Paul**." Zordon mentioned

"So you're saying that if a living person is asleep, then someone from the dead could be able to talk to the living in their dreams?" I asked confused

"**That is correct Paul**." Zordon stated

"Man talk about things getting weirder by the day." I muttered

"Paul you should go back home and get some sleep you have a big day tomorrow." Alpha told me

"Yeah I guess I should, thanks guy's night." I said as I teleported back home

_**The next day**_

Wow I never thought I be in high school at this point in my life. The one bright side to the fact of being in high school is that all my classes are the same ones my sister and our friends are in so at least I won't be alone in any of my high school classes. For some reason I still can't shake off what my dad said in my dream last night and why I never heard it before maybe Zordon was right maybe it's him trying to send me a message or maybe I am starting to remember more from what happen that night. I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear Kimberly call out to me.

"Earth to Paul you there." Kimberly called

"Huh o sorry Kim I guess I spaced off for a minute there i guess." I told her

"You sure you're ok Paul, I mean you did wake up screaming last night?" Kimberly asked

"I'm sure Kimberly, you know I have those dreams every now and then." I told her

"Well o right then. Come on we need to get to our first class before we are late." Kimberly told me as we started walking towards our first class.

"Ok but I still think I am not really sure about all this." I mentioned

"Don't worry Paul you are ready for this and me and the others will be there for you every step of the way." Kimberly said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks Kim." I said

"Don't mention it Paul." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I need to find a way to get rid of that Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Master what about sending down Shock Wave again?" Goldar asked

"Hmm good idea Goldar go and bring Shock Wave back here so that we can make our plan." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes master." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the High School**_

"Man am I ever glad that school is over with for the day" I mentioned

"Come on Paul, it wasn't all bad." Kimberly told me

"So you call, getting homework from here to the moon not bad then you need a reality check sis." I said with a laugh

"Paul you worry too much you well get use to it." Trini told me

"Yeah when pigs grows wings and flies." I muttered

"Come on, let's go to the Youth Center maybe one of Ernie's smoothie will cheer you up." Kimberly told me

"Sure." I said as we went to find the others

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"You called Lord Zedd?" Shock Wave asked as him and Goldar enter the Throne Room

"Yes, when I give the word I want you to go down and take care of the Rangers." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes master just tell me when and I well do it." Shock wave said

"Good now let's see where they are." Lord Zedd said as he looked down towards Earth and saw the Rangers walking in the park

"Putties, go down there and do battle with the Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Park**_

"Man I have bad feeling about this you guys." I mentioned as we were walking through Angle Grove Park.

"Paul, for the hundredth time, don't worry too much you well do fine being in high school." Kimberly told me

"I'm not talking about that Kimberly." I stated

"Then what are you talking about?" Kimberly asked

"Well I have been having this strange feeling all day is all, and plus it's been really quiet all day. I also have a strange feeling that Zedd is going to send down the Putties to attack us." I mentioned

Just then, the Putties show up

"Man I hate it when I'm right." I said as I got into a fighting stance.

"Let's go guys." Jason said as we started fighting the putties

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedds Palace**_

"Prefect now for stage two." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Shock Wave go down there and deal with the Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes Master." Shock Wave stated

_**Meanwhile back at Angle Grove Park**_

"Ok Rangers time for you to fall." Shock Wave stated

I turned around and saw that it was Shock Wave didn't he learn his Lessen from last time?

"What do you want Shock Wave?" I asked him

"For you Rangers to be destroyed." Shock Wave stated

"Sorry horn boy but that isn't going to happen." I told him

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out.

"DRAGONZORD!" Tommy yelled out.

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out.

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

After we morphed we started to fight the Putties again.

"Gold Ranger I believe we have some unfinished business to take care of." Shock Wave stated as he brought out his sword.

"I agree we do have business to take care of." I stated as I took Xavior out of its holster.

Me and Shock Wave then started to battle each other.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Prefect, this is going better then I thought now time for phase two." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at Angle Grove Park**_

"You know Gold Ranger why don't you just make this easy on yourself and just give up." Shock Wave stated

"If you think I'm going to surrender to the forces of evil then you are out of your mind." I told him

"That's right man we never give up." Zack stated as him and the others came by my side.

"Ah Rangers I'm so glad you got you are all here to join in this fun. Now I can destroy all of you at once" Shock Wave stated evilly

"I don't think so horn boy you won't be able to defeat all seven of us." Jason told him

Just before Shock Wave could say something else he disappeared.

"Ok what just happen?" I asked confused

"I don't know man but let's get back to the Command Center maybe Zordon might have some answers." Jason mentioned

We then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Master why did you pull me out of battle?" Shock Wave asked confused

"Because so far my plan is working the way I want it to." Lord Zedd told him

"What's your plan next Master?" Goldar asked

"We wait." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We were all in the Command Center with our helmets off and with me back to my normal height.

"Zordon I don't get it why would Shock Wave just leave in the middle of the battle like that?" I asked

"**I'm not sure Paul this is not like Shock Wave at all Lord Zedd must have a good reason in pulling him out of battle like that**." Zordon stated

'Man what could Zedd be up to now?' I thought to myself.

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked as she came up to me but I didn't hear her.

'Man what would my dad do if he was in my shoes right now and that dream I had last night how does it fit into all of this?' I thought to myself

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked me again as she put a hand on my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yeah I was just thinking was all." I told her

"You were thinking about your dad and what he would do if he was here aren't you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I was." I stated

"Paul your dad was a great Ranger and he would be very proud of you." Alpha said

"I know that Alpha, it's just hard sometimes ya know." I told him

'Dad what is it that your trying to tell me?' I thought

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Shock Wave time to go back down and go attack downtown Angle Grove." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes Master." Shock Wave stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

The alarm went off.

"What's going on?" I asked

"**Shock Wave has returned and is attacking downtown Angle Grove. You well need to get the Zords and take him head on**." Zordon said

"BACK TO ACTION." Jason yelled out.

_**Meanwhile in the**_** City**

Once remorphed we teleproted in the the city

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Jason called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

We then jumped into our Zords. Jason and I switched our Zords to Warrior mode. Tommy then called forth his Dragon Zord. Then the Red Dragon Zord combine together with the Thunder Assault Team to form the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack said together

"Ok Rangers take this." Shock Wave said

Just then he fired a blast at us we got hit.

"Man that was rough." I stated

"Ok horn boy you want to play like that do yeah." I said as I grab a sphere and placed it in the slot in the consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Bolt armed and ready and fire." I commanded

Just then, three fire balls came out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Shock Wave in the stomach.

"Direct hit o right." I said

"Nice try Gold Ranger take this." He said as he fired another energy beam this time at me and hit my zord straight on.

"Paul you ok." Kimberly asked

"Yeah just shaken up a bit, but I will live." I told her

"Guys we have to do something before this guy toast us." Zack mentioned

"I know, wait a minute Tommy you and me need to distract him while Paul and others form the Mega Gorilla Zord." Jason told him

"You got it Jase." Tommy stated as he commands his Dragonzord to battle Shock Wave.

"Paul you get all that?" Jason asked

"Yeah I was just thinking the same thing, let's do it Jason." I told him

"Ok Thunder Megazord disengage." Jason commanded

Just then the Thunder Megazord split back into the five Thunder Zords and then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord went to fight Shock Wave with the Dragon Zord.

"Megagorilla Zord transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Lion, unicorn, Griffin, and Firebird Thunder Zords combine with my Gorilla Zord to form the Megagorilla Zord.

"Big deal I'm not scared of that thing take this." Shock Wave said

Just then, firing an energy ball at us but it did nothing as we kept on walking towards him.

"Umm can we talk about this?" He said now scared of us.

"So you think I well listen to you after what you did forget it, you didn't show any mercy when you killed my parents you deserve what's coming to you and besides we are not falling for that trick Shock Wave." I told him

he is going to pay for it all.

"Paul go ahead and finish him it only seems right that you do it for your parents." Kimberly told me putting a hand on my shoulder.

"You sure?" I asked

"Go for it little Brother." Kim told me

I then looked from her to Zack, Billy, and Trini with them giving a nod and I could tell they had smiles behind their helmets.

"Thanks guys." I said as I grab a sphere and put it in the consol.

"This one is for you mom and dad I well always love you." I muttered as I could feel a few tears running down my face

"Firebird Mega Punch." I commanded

Just then the Megagorilla Zord launch the Firebird Zord right at Shock Wave and destroyed him.

"Yes we did." I said

"Your right bro that rhino is toast." Zack told me

'I now know what my dream meant now. Thank you dad for everything' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NOO THOSE RANGERS WON AGAIN." Lord Zedd yelled out

"AND IT'S ALL YOUR FOUGHT." Lord Zedd yelled at Goldar

"Don't worry Master we will get them next time." Goldar told him

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon do you know what happen to Paul he was supposed to be with us back home but he just disappeared on us?" Kimberly asked

"**You Have no need to worry Kimberly, Paul is ok he is just sitting outside of the Command Center**." Zordon told them

"Zordon, do you know why he is I mean he's not hurt is he and not telling us?" Kimberly asked still worry

"It's not like that Kimberly, the reason is that with Shock Wave now gone he is trying to find a little bit of peace from all this as well as maybe trying to forgive himself for what happen to his Parents that night." Alpha told her

"Alpha is right guys, Paul may not say it but I think he is still blaming himself for what happened." Trini mentioned

"Your right Trini, but I wish Paul would know that it's not his fault and that he is never alone." Kimberly stated

"He does Kimberly, but Paul is only 8 years old remember, he is still trying to figure things out I mean he has and still is going through a whole lot more than any other kids around his age right now." Billy told her

"As long as we show him love and give him all the support he needs right now he well be able to get through all this it's just going to take time is all." Trini told her

"I agree with Trini he is our friend and he may not say it but he can't bare the thought of life now without us after everything that has happened to him these past eight weeks." Zack mentioned

"Yeah and to tell you honestly I can't really picture life without Paul in it now he has change us on how to view life and he may not know that yet." Jason stated

"Same here Jason, he has showed me to never give up when things get tough." Tommy mentioned

_**Meanwhile outside the Command Center**_

Man I never thought I finally find some peace from all that as happen to me since day one of my new life here in Angle Grove.

'Now that Shock Wave is gone maybe my parents especially my dad can finally find some peace where ever they are.' I thought to myself

I then look up towards the night sky.

"Mom, dad I don't know if you can hear me but I just want to say that you guys can now maybe fine some peace where ever you guys are up there now that Shock Wave is gone, and dad I promise you I well do everything in my power to be just as good of a Ranger as you were, but I don't know if I can, I don't know if I have what it takes to be a Ranger at all." I stated as I could feel my eyes starting to water up.

"I know you have what it takes to be a Ranger Paul." Alpha said from behind me

I turned around and saw that Alpha was behind me as well as my Sister and our friends.

"Guys how long have been standing there?" I asked

"Enough to hear everything." Kimberly told me

"Paul, your father thought the same thing when he first became a Ranger." Alpha mentioned

"He did?" I asked

"Yeah, but over time he overcame it and became a great Ranger." Alpha told me

"I still don't know Alpha I don't know if I have what it takes to be Ranger like my dad was." I muttered in a low voice

"Paul, your dad always loved you and knew you would make a great Ranger when the time came for you to take his place as the Gold Ranger." Alpha told me

"Really he said that?" I asked

"Yes he did Paul." Alpha said

"I think I can speak for all of us Paul that you are great Ranger." Jason told me

"You never give up when things get rough man." Tommy told me

"Yeah man, you seem to be able to come through for us when things get rough." Zack told me

"Yeah, you always seem to find some way to overcome things Paul." Billy told me

"Paul, you always think of the well being of others before yours and that's what makes you for who you are." Trini told me

"Paul, you may not know it but whenever we are in a jam you are always there for us." Kimberly told me

"You guys." I muttered as I felt tears coming from my eyes.

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked me

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just glad to have friends like you guys and you as a big sister Kimberly it makes it easier for me." I stated

"Paul listen to me, your parents may not be here anymore, but they are always going to be with you in spirit." Kimberly told me as she came over and gave me a hug which I happily accept.

"Yeah man, and don't forget we well always be there for you no matter what." Zack told me

"Yeah Paul, I bet they are looking down at you right now with a smile and are very proud of you." Trini told me

"Thanks guys." I stated

I then put my hand out in the center.

"For my parents." I said

Then the others put their hands on top of my and we jumped into the air.

"POWER RANGERS." We all yelled out together.

**AN**: _There you are the 9__th__ chapter for this story. Well you all finally got to see part of Paul's dream i don't know when but you will see the dream in full on day but i won't be for a long while. Now to let you all know the next three chapters for this story will be long ones and will follow mostly follow the same plot as the three episodes of the show but with a few twists in them to fit Paul in it. Also you will begin to see Paul slowly maturing from here on out. So with that said I will do my best to get chapter ten out real soon but don't expect to see an update till next Thursday at the earliest as I am going up north for the weekend so I will try to update before I leave if I don't then hope you all have a good an safe memorial weekend. So Until then please R&R. _


	10. Green No More

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, sorry this took a little longer to get this out then planned, but I have been busy for the last week and a half and this took a while type out. This Chapter along with the next two chapters will follow closely to from the episodes in season two just tweet a bit to and change up a little. Make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter ten for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Ten: Green No More

Tommy is shooting hopes by himself, sulking alone and dribbling slowly. Kimberly then walks up to him.

"Hey, Jason told me that I find you here. How are yea?" Kimberly asked him

"Alright, the results of the bio scan Alpha ran on me should be in tomorrow." Tommy told her

Then he tosses the ball towards the hoop, but it rolls along the rim and doesn't make it in. The ball bounces off down the street. Kim tries to cheer him up.

"Well, maybe Zordon can find a way to increase your powers." Kimberly mentioned to him

"I don't want to get my hopes up Kim. Lord Zedd has been after me ever since he took over Rita's place. And he's not stopping till I'm stripped of all my powers." Tommy told her

Suddenly, a loud crash of thunder booms around Kim and Tommy. They look around in shock, as bolts of white lightning begin to surround them. Kim takes Tommy's hand, as a lone bolt creates a half faded image a few feet in the distance. She brings the image to his attention, and both are stunned by what they see.

It's Tommy, wearing similar clothes to what he has on at the moment a green sleeveless shirt and black pants, though the image's shirt is a little looser and has a pocket over the left chest, plus he's got quite a sweat stain around his neck. Kim and Tommy walk cautiously over to the image, and it walks closer to them as well.

"It's me." Tommy stated

"I'm you... from the future. The final battle... Remember.. Communicator. That's all I can... tell you. Don't give up. We'll meet... right after." he said

Just as quickly as he appeared, the image blinks out of the time stream in a flash of white energy, leaving Tommy and Kim baffled.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly asked

"It was some kind of warning from the future." Tommy stated

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The moment has finally come. The end of the Green Ranger is at hand, and this time, there is nothing that can save him from destruction." Lord Zedd stated

Goldar raises his sword upwards.

"We revel in your evil brilliance, Lord Zedd." Goldar told him

"And when the Green Ranger is no more, then comes the next phase total annihilation of the Gold Ranger and then the other Rangers shall fall! Hahaha!" Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly.

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove High**_

_Paul's POV_

Billy, Zack, and I are walking down the stairwell at school.

"When did you say your cousin was coming?" Billy asked

"I don't know he should be here by now, I'm beginning to worry about him." Zack told us

"Hmm" Billy muttered

"Hey maybe he is just running a little late." I mentioned to Zack

Just as we reach the bottom of the steps we notice a young black teenager entertaining a large crowd. Zack chuckles upon spotting him,

'This must his cousin' I thought

Zack's Cousin hams it up for attention by busting some moves he likely swiped from Zack at the last family reunion. The other teens watching him are all smiles, me Billy and Zack are also quite happy.

"Man, don't tell me." Zack stated

His cousin eventually does a moonwalk and turns to us.

"Yo Zackman. What's happening?" he called out

"Boy, your cousin knows how to make a grand entrance." Billy mentioned

"You can say that again." Zack stated

"Yeah no kidding." I said

His cousin finally finishes up his dance routine, and the crowd roars with applause. He picks up his portable boom box and walks up to us and slaps his cousin five.

"Hey what's up." Zack greeted

"Hey, Cuz." he said

Richie heads over to us

"Man, you are really good!" Richie told him

"Runs in the family, right Zackman?" he asked

To which Zack agrees and slaps him even more hand gestures.

"Curtis This Billy, Paul, and Richie Curtis just moved here from out of town." Zack told us introducing us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Curtis. Richie here is new to town also." Billy said as he shook his hand.

Curtis and Richie shake hands

"I bet you know all the Angel Grove hot spots." Curtis mentioned

"Well somewhat. Hey, come on, I'll fill you in over lunch." Richie told Curtis

Curtis gives Richie a high five and they walk off together

"Now this is what I call the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Curtis said

"First place you've got check out is the Youth Center, I've got a job there with Ernie..." we over hear Richie say

Tommy then walks over to us. He's quite depressed for some reason.

"Hey Tommy, Kimberly told us what happened to you outside." I said

"Man, it was really weird. There was some guy who looked just like me." Tommy told us

"You know, it's quite possible that he appeared through a rip in the space-time continuum." Billy mentioned

Before Tommy could say any more, two large green recycling barrels begin rolling down the empty hallway towards Tommy.

"Look out!" Zack told him

Tommy does so and begins to leap over the moving objects. Despite us being safe on the stairs Billy, Zack, and I jump to avoid the barrels, and discover that what's inside them isn't quite trash. Bulk and Skull stumble out from the within the barrels, both looking quite frightened and having gone through a harrowing ordeal to have ended up in the garbage. They regain their balance and bearings, just in time to turn towards us and begin to gasp in fright.

"You guys could have hurt someone." Billy mentioned

I know they are not afraid of us, but something has to have them so scared right now.

"Well, s-sss-ssorry!" Bulk stated stuttering

"What's wrong with you guys? You look scared?" Zack asked

The bumbling duo quickly point over our shoulders. We turn around to see that it is not an evil space alien, its five teenage punks.

"That's because they are scared." The female one with a pink shirt mentioned

We took a good look at the cruel five some, finding them to be almost dark reflections of us. The one with the scarlet red shirt on started talking

"They're scared of us." He stated

Bulk and Skull continue to be frozen with horror, simply nodding with their mouths and eyes wide open and their hands pointed.

"Enjoy the ride, boys?" The short Asian wearing Yellow girl sarcastically asked

The African-American teen next to her snickers evilly to this, as do the others.

"Y-yy-yeah well... sure. Aha. We got to get out of here." Bulk stutters out another answer

"Yeah, we got.. Power Rangers to find." Skull mentioned finally unfreezes

They chuckle nervously, before racing off down the hall, fleeing from further beatings by the new punks on the block. The pink punk feigns a small wave good-bye to them, all five of the punks filled with sadistic glee. We don't like this very much

"You guys um, new around here?" I asked

I begin to walk closer, but Tommy halts me quietly with a touch to the shoulder. Suddenly, the door to a classroom between us opens, and out steps Stewart. With his buck teeth, pocket protector and glasses with the tape between the eyes, he's the stereotypical geek, even more so than Billy but a great guy none the less. The punks grab his book bag, snatch his pocket protector, and shove him around.

"Hey." He said

To which the yellow punk mocks back at him over and over. He's eventually pushed back into the classroom, where he remains scouring.

"Yeah, we just transferred in." The blue wearing punk who also has glasses on states

The red punk tosses Stewart's book bag to him, when Tommy reaches over and grabs it, yanking it out of the blue punk's possession with one hand. Tommy gets aggressive, walking up close to the red punk

"Then I guess you don't know all the rules around here, do ya? But I'm sure you'll learn." Tommy mentioned

The red punk is more than happy to have a face off

"Actually, I'm used to making the rules where I go." He said

The black punk joins in

"We're sure that's something you'll learn." He stated

Tommy just gives a sly smirk, knowing these guys don't know who they're dealing with

Red punk tells his gang that it's time to go, they all head off, pink punk dropping the pocket protector in Tommy's hand. They exit, laughing evilly, slapping each other five over their cruel conquest, and pushing people out of their way. Tommy picks up the dropped pocket protector and turns to Zack and me, as we are trying our damnedest to remain calm.

"Stewart, you can come out now they're gone." Billy stated opening the door.

"Here man." Tommy says as he hands Stewart his belongings back to him.

"Thanks" Stewart said than shuffles off into obscurity once more we just stand around for a second, not saying a word.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"They're absolutely perfect. Those five surly teenagers shall become my evil superheroes the Dark Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"A Stroke of genius my Lord." Goldar told him

Goldar holds a rather small light green crystal with five pointed segments

"What's the purpose of this?" Goldar wondered

"When the Green Ranger is no more, the crystal will be fully charged. And I will use it to destroy Zordon and his Command Center." Lord Zedd explains

"I can feel it siphoning off the Green Ranger's power. Hahaha!" Goldar stated with diabolical laughter grows quite hearty

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"So what's the verdict, Zordon?" Tommy asked

"**I'm afraid the news is not good, Tommy**." Zordon informs him

Tommy shakes his head and sighs.

"The Bio scan?" Tommy asked

"**The scan came up negative. Our last effort to restore your powers has failed. Tommy, you may have enough power for one last fight**." Zordon tells him

"But what about that vision I had from the future, Zordon? What did it mean?" Tommy asked

"**Alpha is still trying to pinpoint its origin. But there is one thing significant about your vision. Although you were in the middle of a battle, you were not wearing your Green Ranger costume**." Zordon stated

"If I am going to fight without my powers, how can I possibly win?" Tommy asked

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Lake**_

While Tommy is at the Command Center the rest of us are at the lake, Kimberly sits on the shore with Billy. They're collecting seashells, while Jason, Zack, and I are practicing our karate moves perfectly in time with each other.

_Normal POV_

"Hey, I talked to Trini today. She's staying with her grandmother." Kimberly mentioned to Billy

"What she say?" Billy asked

"She is worried about Tommy too." Kimberly told him quite down about Tommy as well

"Don't worry Kim, we should find out how his powers stand shortly." Billy said

"So how has Paul been doing lately?" Billy asked wanted to change the subject

"Well, Paul is doing a little better now, I think once the beginning of next year comes around he will be able to handle everything a little better." Kimberly stated

Kim suddenly spots something.

"Whoa. What a funky looking shell." Kimberly said

It is quite large and pointy, with yellow coloring smeared all over it. She puts her hands on the strange crustacean, only to have her fingers stepped on by the black boot of the blue punk.

"Aw searching for seashells." He said

"How sweet." the pink punk stated sarcastically

The other three punks join them, as Kimberly and Billy stand up together. Kim has her pink bucket with the shells in it in her hand, until the pink punk knocks it over, causing her to squeal with shock.

Paul, Zack and Jason have joined them as well.

_Paul's POV_

"Oh great, you're back." Zack stated

"Hey, what's the problem?" Jason asked

Red punk grasps his fist and proclaims,

"Angel Grove belongs to us now! We want to make sure you understand that, loud and clear." He stated

Kimberly and I give a scoffing look to this group of hoodlums, as red punk slaps fists with black punk, and yellow punk acts all skanky as usual. We all just stare at them with more disbelief than fear.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah, you see Goldar? Their arrogant, nasty, and disrespectful. Those are my five warriors, The final element to complete my plan." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the lake**_

The blue punk and black punk slap hands all macho like with red punk points his finger at us.

"When we're done with you guys, you're going to start seeing things our way." He stated

The punks get into fighting stance.

"You guys fighting never solves anything." I mentioned

"Shut up egg head just be thankful I don't hurt little kids." The red one told me

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"It is time." Lord Zedd stated while laughing evilly.

He then readies his Z Staff, charging it up and aiming it towards Earth.

"Now to summon the Dark Rangers to the Outerworld! Hahaha!" Lord Zedd said laughing evilly.

_**Meanwhile at the lake**_

Before the punks can throw a single punch at any of us, they're quickly engulfed by an onslaught of white lightning. The punks are surprised, but can do nothing, as they vanish from the beach before our eyes.

"Ok what just happen to them?" Kim asked looking around

Billy and I looked towards the sky

"They just disappeared." Billy stated

"Hopefully Zordon will have some answers." I said

We then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile in Lord Zedds Outerworld**_

"Welcome to my Outerworld. You have been chosen to be my Dark Rangers. And together, we will conquer the Earth." Lord Zedd stated.

The five punks stand totally still, their faces revealing that they're all in a trance, their will at the mercy of evil.

"But master, the Green Ranger still has strength left." Goldar mentioned to Lord Zedd

"Not for long. The crystal is draining Tommy's power. Soon, I will send down my newest monster, and when the Rangers battle him Tommy is sure to join the fight." Lord Zedd told him

Goldar sees where he's going with this.

"Yes. And use up the last of his strength." Goldar stated

The two evil space aliens cackle maniacally together, raising their sword and staff into the air as they snicker sinisterly.

"The time has come. Inspired by little Kimberly's seashells, it's my latest, most devious creation. Behold, Turban Shell." Lord Zedd says as white energy from his Z Staff charges off to the lake.

_**Meanwhile at the Lake**_

Suddenly the white energy striking the funky-shell Kim found earlier. The shell transforms into a much larger form, with a pink worm-like creature with a great head poking through it, with a small staff and a medium sized shell atop it.

"Yes, I'm here, Lord Zedd. Your wish is my command. I'll take care of those Power Rangers for you." Turban Shell stated

Turban's tiny little legs and huge shelled rear-end cause him to move slowly, even with the film sped up considerably.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"**Alpha Contact Trini right away**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said as he went to do so.

"So how your test came out?" Kimberly asked I looked over to him as well as I was wondering myself.

"Negative. I got maybe one more fight left." Tommy stated with a sad sigh.

"Oh Tommy." Kimberly said with a sigh and places her hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

'Man this shucks.' I thought to myself.

I knew that he had limited powers but I was sure that Alpha and Zordon would have been able to find a way to reenergize his powers up to full for good but I guess I was wrong I wish I can do something to prevent that from happening. Just then, the alarm begins to go off bringing me out of my thoughts.

"What's going on now Zordon?" Jason asked

"**We have trouble in Angle Grove Rangers, behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We all then turned towards the Viewing Globe. We then see a crab like monster fully grown, stomping around, crushing the highway overpass with his feet.

"One of Lord Zedd's monsters is tearing up the city." Jason stated

"This guy's tough. We'll need major Zord power to stop him." Zack mentions

"Yeah I agree with Zack on this one." I said agreeing with him

"You can count on me." Tommy stated

We all look over at him concerned.

'Wait that might not be a good idea for him seeing as how he only has enough power for one more battle we might need him for bigger battle.' I thought to myself.

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Outerworld**_

"Ah, yes, Tommy. Help your puny Power Ranger friends! Because then, you shall lose your Green Ranger powers, forever. The moment I have been waiting for is at hand. And then Gold Ranger it will be your turn to fall Hahaha!" Lord Zedd stated with an evil laugh

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"As soon as Trini gets here, we'll make our plan." Tommy said

Just then, Trini teleports in.

"What's going on?" Trini asked

"Zedd's at it again." Billy told her

"Tommy, we can't let you help us." Kimberly stated

"Kimberly's right, man. We should handle it on our own." Zack stated

"Yeah man we might need you for a bigger fight later on." I mentioned

"**Maybe not, Rangers. Scanners indicate the creature's name is Turban Shell, and his power level is dangerously high**." Zordon told us.

"You hear that? I'm going with you guys, and that's final." Tommy stated

Ok he is now starting to sound like me if Kimberly even thinks of blaming me for it she has another thing coming as I can see her expression of frustration on her face.

"**Tommy, only you can decide your own destiny**." Zordon told him

"Good luck Man." Zack told him

Jason then extends out his fist, and the rest of us join in on our standard group hand huddle. Tommy is the last one, making him on top. A few seconds later we break out quietly.

"Alright then let's do this guys." I stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

After we had all morphed we then instantly arrived in downtown Angel Grove. We then rushed into the falling debris filled streets and check out the giant monster rampaging through the city.

"Man I don't believe it." Zack stated as Turban Shell continues pouncing the overpass.

"I am happy to see you came Rangers, since I have orders to destroy you, just like this." Turban Shell exclaims, while ripping out the side of a building.

"You are no match for me Rangers." Turban Shell stated

"This dude's going to be tougher than I thought." Jason said

"Yeah no kidding." I stated

"Yeah I second that." Kimberly agreed

"We are going to need some major Zord help here Jase." Zack told him

Just then Turban Shell lifts his hands to his face, and then releases a barrage of blasts from his beady eyes. The blasts strike all over the city, sparks and debris flying everywhere.

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

We then jumped into our Zords. Jason and I switched our Zords to Warrior mode. Tommy then called forth his Dragon Zord. Then the Red Dragon Zord combine together with the Thunder Assault Team to form the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack said together

"Where do you think you're doing?" Turban Shell said

Just then, the Thunder Megazord replies by releasing a burst of power along with a puff of smoke. The power streams hits Turban Shell, causing him some pain, but not much.

"I will make you power geeks pay for that." Turban Shell said

Tommy then plays the battle chime on his Dagger rapidly, making the Dragon Zord respond by tackling Turban Shell up. The Dragon Zord doesn't fare well, his physical attack blocked and returned with a slash to the chest. Dragon Zord howls as it falls back, its chest plate smoking, but ready for more action.

"Hey Crab face let's see if you can handle this." I said as I grab a sphere from behind me and put it in the slot in the consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt armed and ready and fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls came out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Turban Shell in the chest.

"Direct hit alright." I said

"Ha nice shot kid but you have to do better than that." Turban Shell stated

"What the attack didn't even faze him." I stated in shock

Turban Shell then pulls out his shell-staff, and aims it at the Thunder Megazord. It releases a spiral attack of energy from its top, blasting into the Thunder Megazord nonstop. The Dragon Zord and my Gorilla Zord was also struck with the shell-staff blast, followed by the Thunder Megazord again. This eventually causes the Thunder Megazord and Gorilla Zord to buckle under fire and fall over, sending all six of us flying out onto the street. We landed on the ground pretty much safely, as Tommy rushes to our side.

"Guys you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah just little shaken up is all." I stated

"What's the matter, Power Rangers? Zords run out of gas? Just stay where you are, I'll be back to finish you off! Mwaha!" Turban Shell stated as he teleports away.

We recover to our feet and gasp as he leaves.

"Whoa, he's gone." Kimberly stated

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Outerworld**_

"Pay attention Goldar, the siphoning is nearly complete. When the Green Ranger is rendered completely powerless, I want you to see to it..." Lord Zedd started to say when his instructions are interrupted by Turban Shell, who teleports in.

"What are you doing back here, you worthless worm?" Lord Zedd stated angrily

"I had to recharge my shell, your hideousness." Turban Shell mention

"You're supposed to be fighting the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd told him

"Well I had them on the ropes Lord Zedd." Turban Shell mentioend

"WHAT!" Lord Zedd yelled out

Even Goldar finds this a dumb move, as he raises his hands to his head to gesture disbelief.

"And you let them get away, you mollusk brain. Get back down there and fight until the Green Ranger is through. Do you understand?" Lord Zedd stated angrily

"As you command, oh patient one. I shall not fail you." Turban Shell stated

Turban Shell then teleports away once again.

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Park**_

We all race up to Tommy, who is sitting slumped over against a tree.

"Tommy you ok?" Kimberly asked

"I'm okay. I'm just pretty weak." Tommy mentioned

"Come on guys. We can't give up. We're the Power Rangers." Zack said as he puts his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Just after he said that a huge bolt of white lightning hits Tommy and disappears. We then hear Turban Shell's voice echoes in the sky.

"That's what you think." he said

"Tommy!" Kimberly called out as we can't find any trace of him anywhere.

"Where did he go?" I asked

_**Meanwhile in another part Lord Zedd's Outerworld **_

Elsewhere, in the middle of a large field, the bolt of white lightning touches down once more. This time, it dumps out Tommy, in the very same position he was in when teleported.

"Where'd everybody go? And where am I?" Tommy asked to himself out loud.

He looks around, finding nothing but amber waves of grain as far as he can see, with mountains in the distance.

"I'm all alone." Tommy mention to himself

"Not quite it's just you and me, Ranger. Welcome to your nightmare." Turban Shell says as he pops up out of the blades of tall brown grass.

He begins to beat Tommy severely with his shell-staff, knocking him down. Tommy tries to block a few strikes, but before he can throw a kick in return, Turban swings around and bashes Tommy with his body shell and falls to the ground. Just then the body shell begins to glow gold, sucking up all of the green energy from Tommy in an instant. Tommy suddenly demorphs as the energy flows off, leaving Tommy in only his regular clothes, and a bit on edge.

"You're through, Green Ranger. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. You've lost your powers! Haha!" Turban Shell says his body swarms with green energy

Tommy breathes heavily, and sweats just as badly. He quickly crawls off into the grass, heading up the hill and towards a pile of boulders.

"Run if you like, it will do you no good. You're mine now." Turban Shell says gloating.

_**Meanwhile In the other part of Lord Zedd's Outerworld**_

"At last, the Green Ranger is no more. His powers now belong to Lord Zedd." Lord Zedd stated holding the crystal up to the sky as the last of the green energy fills it up.

"Master, victory is finally yours. Ahaha!" Goldar said evilly laughing

"With this new power, we begin the next phase of my plan. The elimination of the Power Rangers, and the rise of my Dark Rangers." Lord Zedd said as they laugh evilly, as the crystal glows green... with evil

_**Meanwhile back at Angle Grove Park**_

"Come in, Zordon." Jason said in his Communicator but gets no answer.

"Something's must be jamming the Communicators." Billy stated

"I can't believe this is happening." Kimberly mentioned

"I know first Tommy disappears and now we can't even get a hold of Zordon." I stated

Before we can worry any longer, we begin to get struck by the bolts of white lightning. It starts out slow, until it engulfs all of us, teleporting us from the park

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Outerworld**_

We are then dropped in by the white energy, unmorphed, and encased inside a half-invisible barrier of somekind.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

We are then greeted by the evil laughter of Lord Zedd and Goldar.

"Welcome, Rangers. Perhaps you're wondering where you are. Well you're now in my dimension, known as the Outerworld. Hahaha!" Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly

We then reach around our backs, searching for our Power Morphers, but find nothing.

"I am afraid that you will find your Morphers useless here and that Zordon cannot help you either." Lord Zedd mentioned to us

He holds up the green-glowing crystal.

"With this crystal, I have sealed off his precious Command Center forever." Lord Zedd said as he and Goldar do more evil laughing

We are all just left speechless.

"Now my dear friends, it's time for you to meet your replacements." Lord Zedd said

Just then, the five punks from earlier walk out of the cave together, all decked out in some kind of Ranger costumes with large diamond shapes on the chest with a big Z in the middle. The colors match the others Rangers' colors, except are far murkier. They also lack helmets, having the spandex covering their heads, leaving only tiny slits for their mouths and eyes.

"Ah, behold, my Rangers, the Dark Rangers. Hahaha! Victory is mine!" Lord Zedd stated laughing

We try to find a way out of our prison, beating on the half-invisible walls to no avail.

"My mortal enemy Zordon chose five teenagers to become Power Rangers and defend the World. I also have chosen five, my Dark Rangers, to destroy it. Hahaha!" Lord Zedd mentioned while laughing evilly

"Your evil will never win out in the end, Zedd!" Trini mentioned

"And who is going to stop me, since it certainly won't be you, and with Zordon and Alpha locked up in the Command Center, they won't be much help to you either." Lord Zedd stated

I then try stepping forward, bumping into the barrier and getting a tiny shock, man that was smarts.

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked holding onto me

"Yeah I just got shock a bit nothing big." I told her

"You guys don't know what you're doing!" Zack mentioned to the Dark Rangers

"When Zedd is through with you, he'll destroy you too!" Jason stated to them

"No one's ever given us a chance like Lord Zedd has. He's promised us his loyalty." The Black Dark Ranger stated

"Listen to us, the only person Zedd is loyal to is himself." Billy mentioned

"Silence enough of your bleating I have other matters to attend to, such as watching the destruction of the Green Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"What have you done to him? Where is he?" Kimberly asked

"He's somewhere in the Outerworld, but powerless now and no concern to me, just like the six of you are now." Lord Zedd mentioned

"What you are about to see, is my Dark Rangers taking their rightful places. Then, they shall begin the destruction of the world. Hahaha!" Zedd said as both he and Goldar start laughing again.

We can do nothing but remain trapped inside this stupid barrier.

_**Meanwhile Elsewhere in Lord Zedd's Outerworld**_

Tommy makes his way to the pile of boulders while fleeing from Turban Shell. As he crawls behind a large rock, Turban slowly shuffles up the hill.

"Hiding from me is useless, Tommy. You cannot fight me, the Green Ranger is no more! It's only a matter of time before I find you, and finish you! Give yourself up, Tommy. Don't you see? It's all over." Turban shell stated

Tommy breathes heavily in fear and the sweat pours down his face, as his final battle reaches near. Turban Shell continues his slow trek uphill, finally reaching the boulders

"Come out come out, wherever you are. Hiding is futile, cowardly Ranger. I'll find you sooner or later." Turban Shell mentioned

Tommy is rested up against the largest of the rocks, mere feet away from the hardly mobile creature. He finally finds the chance to strike, standing up quickly and using the rock as leverage, he sends his feet flying into Turban Shell. The monster is knocked over and sent rolling down the hill. He regains his standing soon, finding Tommy awaiting him out in the open

"I'm no coward, worm face. You want me? Come and get me." Tommy stated

"I will make you pay for that you horrible little human." Turban shell said as he whips out his shell-staff and pokes Tommy in the chest with it.

He then lifts it upwards, sending Tommy flying through the air, landing on the grass near the monster.

"That's just for starters. I'm going to perforate you." Turban shell said

Tommy hops up and gets to running, racing off into the field with the creature slowly giving chase with his tiny legs and massive bum shell. Tommy darts away from the monster, until he spots a ditch, and leaps into it, falling out of sight. He lies low catching his breath, as Turban Shell follows

"Without your powers, you don't stand a chance against me, Green Ranger. Admit it." Turban Shell told him

Running out of time, Tommy starts crawling quickly through the trenches, heading into taller grass.

"Why don't you just give it up and come out now? I'll take it easy on you. You have my word. Haha!" Turban Shell said laughing

The monster searches for Tommy in the ditch, but finds no sign of him. Tommy's ducked between the blades at the end of the ditch. Turban Shell waddles over to the end of the ditch, near a steep hill.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell something green and dumb." Turban Shell said

Suddenly, Tommy reaches up, grabs Turban Shell's leg, and yanks it out from under him. The creature ends up rolling down the hill, this time going a lot farther than last. Turban Shell ends up at the bottom, and shakes off the dizziness, by jumping into the air and landing back on top of the hill. Tommy quickly scrambles to grab Turban Shell's shell staff he dropped on his way down. Unfortunately, he doesn't get time to use it, as Turban Shell grabs the staff and heaves Tommy away from it instantly. Tommy's tossed back into the field.

"You look a little down, Green Ranger. No rest for the doomed. Hahah!" Turban Shell said laughing

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"Ayi yi yi yi, I still can't break through Lord Zedd's energy field, Zordon." Alpha cried out

"**We must not allow him to keep us cut off from the outside world, Alpha**." Zordon told Alpha

Just the Computer prints out more results

"And there's more bad news. Computer data reveals that the energy field around the Command Center is rapidly compressing." Alpha mentioned

"**We must find a way to stop it or else the pressure will cause the Command Center to implode**." Zordon said

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi. Where in the world are the Power Rangers?" Alpha asked

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Outerworld**_

We are still trapped in this small cell. Goldar hovers around us like a vulture

"Look at you pathetic Rangers. Please master, can I crush them now?" Goldar asked

"Absolutely not." Lord Zedd told him

"Oh please, do not deny me that pleasure, oh great one." Goldar mentioned

"Quiet you fool. They have foiled enough of my plans. I am sending them back to Earth. Where, without their precious powers, they will be forced to stand helpless by as Turban Shell destroys their city. Yes, a fitting punishment. You will suffer the agony of knowing you can do nothing to save Angel Grove." Lord Zedd said

Then Goldar and Zedd laugh evilly, as we hear every terrible word. Lord Zedd then raises his Z Staff and covers us with the white electricity again.

_**Once back on Earth**_

We were teleported back in the park. Jason tries once more to contact Zordon via his Communicator.

"Zordon its Jason come in." Jason said into the Communicator

But nothing happen

"The frequency is still jammed. But I might be able to figure out a way to break through the energy field back at my lab." Billy mentioned to us

"It's our only chance." Zack stated

"I agree with Zack because if Zedd is sending Turban Shell to mess up Angel Grove, we don't have much time." I stated

"I agree too and we still have to find Tommy." Kimberly mentioned

We then sprint off to Billy's lab

_**Meanwhile back in the other part of Zedd's Outerworld**_

Tommy is weary from the rigors of the battle, but tries to hold strong.

"Time to say goodbye, Green Ranger." Turban Shell said

Suddenly, Goldar teleports next to the monster.

"Step aside, underling, I shall finish this." Goldar stated

"No way the green one is my." Turban Shell wined

"Obey my order, worm, unless you want me to feed you to the birds. Our master has other plans for you. Go." Goldar told him

"Very well." Turban Shell said

Turban Shell then teleported back to Angel Grove.

"Greetings Green Ranger, or should I just call you Tommy. How does it feel to be stripped of your powers forever? Ehahaha! Are you green with envy? Ahaha! And your humiliation is far from over." Goldar said laughing

He then opens his golden paw, prompting a small mechanical device to appear in his palm.

"You will soon pledge your allegiance to me." Goldar told him

"No way Goldar, no way." Tommy stated

"We will soon see behold." Goldar said as the device in his hand fires off a small, rectangular image.

It's of Tommy in his Green Ranger costume, taking on a Z-Putty

"Do you even recognize yourself Tommy? Don't you see how much of a gallant hero you used to be, always willing to sacrifice, always ready, and always there when the other Rangers needed you." Goldar stated

Tommy then collapses to his knees as he listens to Goldar putting him down. The playback portal shows images of Tommy fighting a monster.

"You must have saved your friends a hundred times, and think of all of Rita's monsters you destroyed. You and your powerful Dragon Zord." Goldar mention

The portal then shows the Dragon Zord arising from the sea. Goldar laughs triumphantly over the kneeling Tommy

"Witness the greatness you once were, Tommy, because it's all over now, hahaha!" Goldar said laughing

Tommy does so, lowering his head in defeat.

_**Meanwhile, inside Billy's Lab**_

Billy is running a scanning device over his Communicator.

"How's is it coming Billy?" Zack asked

"I've finally got a breakthrough. My Communicator locked onto the electric forced field surrounding the Command Center. I just need to input it into the computer." Billy stated as he does so, typing away at his computer.

"So it will figure out how to dismantle the force field?" Trini asked

"Not exactly, but it may tell us how to break through it and establish contact with Zordon." Billy mentioned as he continues typing

I was at the nearby television set to see if there was any more news about what is going on in the city when suddenly a live report came on

"Guys you might want to come check this out." I told them

Billy, Zack, and Trini came over to see as well

"_We interrupt this program for a live report. Local government sources have confirmed that the creature known as Turban Shell has begun another assault on Angel Grove_." The reporter said through the TV

We then see footage of Turban Shell stomping through a large open area between buildings in the city.

"Aw man, attack of the 90 foot worm." Zack stated

"He looks more like a crab to me." I mentioned

"_The attack, for the moment confined to the business district downtown, comes less than 24 hours after its first attack was repulsed by the Power Rangers. The origins of the monster are a mystery, but the main question of the moment is, where are the Power Rangers when we need them_?" The reporter asked through the TV

"Man, when I get my hands on that shell head." I said starting to feel angry

"Calm down Paul this is what Zedd wants you to do you have keep calm." Trini told me as she putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I know Trini, but I just hate not being able to do nothing." I stated

While Billy went back to typing away on the computer, Kimberly and Jason rushes in.

"Have you seen the news?" Kimberly asked as she and Jason comes up to me, Zack, and Trini

She gasps as she notices that Turban Shell has destroyed another building, the reporter mentioning that the monster continues to rampage unchecked.

"Man, we got to get our powers back." Zack told us

"Before it's too late" Jason mentioned

"_We have, as yet, no reports of any injuries_." The reporter said through the TV

But it doesn't mean there aren't any.

_**Meanwhile in another part of Lord Zedd's Outerworld**_

"Before I send you spinning into space with this Time Device, I want to hear you say I am your superior." Goldar told Tommy

Tommy, drenched in his own sweat, looks up at Goldar repeatedly, while slowly giving in to Goldar's demands.

"Goldar you are.." Tommy starting to say

"Yes go on say it." Goldar told him as he keeps goading him on, until Tommy finishes

".. Out of your mind!" Tommy said

Tommy then leaps up into the air, having caught his second wind, and falls to the ground with his fist aimed directly towards the stunned Goldar's metal chest. Tommy kicks Goldar's sword out of his hand, and proceeds to beat the snot out of his snout. Then Goldar manages to knock Tommy down

"I shall make you pay for that." Goldar stated as he tosses Tommy's body across the field.

Tommy's once again down, but not out, as Goldar approaches him.

"I've wasted far too much time on the likes of you, now I shall finish you Green Ranger, once and for all." Goldar said

Tommy then stands up, and faces Goldar, quickly kicking the Time Device out of his hand, and grabbing it before it can hit the ground. Instantly after grabbing it, Tommy does a spin kick, knocking Goldar to the ground.

"I almost gave up on myself, Goldar. But your little picture show reminded me of how much good I've done, not only as the Green Ranger, but as me. Plain old Tommy." Tommy said

Goldar growls and staggers back into battle, only to get beaten back by Tommy's renewed vigor.

"I want that Time Device back Green Ranger." Goldar told him

"You want it, come on and get it." Tommy stated

So Tommy obliges by aiming the small mechanical object at Goldar, and pressing a button on it. Sparks of fire spew forth, engulfing Goldar and teleporting him away to parts unknown.

"Yes Goldar is gone, but how am I going to get out here." Tommy told himself

He Then remembers that it's also a the Time Device

"Wait a minute this is some kind of Time Device, maybe I can contact myself in the past." Tommy said

Tommy then presses a button and yanks on a dial, causing the sound of thunder to sudden surround him. Flashes of lightning fill the sky above

"Whoa." Tommy muttered

The phenomenon, and is soon surprised by a holographic image of himself appearing a few feet away. The image of Tommy is apparently that of Tommy from the previous day, judging from his slightly different looking shirt

"It's a time warp... I got... message." His past self said as the fading image of Tommy past hands Tommy present a Communicator, which somehow slips the bounds of time and space and is able to become corporeal the moment Tommy present touches it.

"Yes! I'm home free." Tommy said as he places the Time Displaced Communicator over the one on his wrist, and presses the teleportation button.

_**Meanwhile Back inside Billy's lab**_

"Hey I got something, the computer has broken through the force field surrounding the Command Center, a visual display should come onscreen any moment now." Billy told us as we watch anxiously

_Normal POV_

Suddenly Tommy teleports in behind them.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys." Tommy greeted

We turned and to see it was Tommy and Kimberly quickly throws herself at him with a hug.

"Tommy your back." Kimberly said

"Oh man, am I glad to see you guys, I've got a lot to fill you in on." Tommy told us

Zack shakes his hand

"Same here, man." Zack stated

Just then Alpha quickly pops up on the computer screen.

"Power Rangers, I am afraid there is no time to lose." Alpha told us

"**Rangers, Zedd's green crystal must be shattered to return things to normal**." Zordon told us

"I will go and do it Zordon." I stated

I could see that Kimberly was going to say something but Zordon spoke up first

"**That is not possible Paul only a non Power Ranger may enter Zedd's dimension undetected**." Zordon told me

"And that's me." Tommy mentioned realizing that it is him, since his powers are totally drained now.

He hands Billy the Time Device and Time Displaced Communicator.

"No way, man, it's too dangerous." Jason stated

"Look I have a personal score to settle." Tommy told him

Wow I think he has been hanging around me too long as that was something I would have said

"I'm ready Zordon." Tommy stated

"**Alpha will teleport you now Tommy**." Zordon told him

"Here it goes." Alpha said

Just then, Tommy teleports away in his usual swarm of green energy.

_**Meanwhile back in Zedd's Outerworld**_

Tommy then ends up landing on the side of the mountain overlooking Lord Zedd's location in the Outerworld.

"Dark Rangers your Zords are ready and your service & allegiance to me begins." Lord Zedd told them

As he is distracted with his brainwashed minions, Tommy sneaks up and grabs the green crystal off the platform with a loud grunt. This announces his presence

"Tommy? It's impossible." Lord Zedd stated

"Afraid not, Zedd, games over." Tommy said as he lifts the crystal high above his head and slams it down against a rock.

The crystal shatters into many small pieces, losing its green glow instantly.

"NO!" Lord Zedd yelled out as the Dark Rangers demorph, their brainwashing ending suddenly. They look around at each other stunned, until they suddenly teleport back to Earth.

"No not my Dark Rangers this can't be happening to me not again." Lord Zedd complained

"And you've lost, you should know by now you don't mess around with the Power Rangers." Tommy told him as he teleports back home, leaving Zedd grasping at his head

"I can't be defeated! No." Zedd said

Goldar is noticeably cowering behind Zedd, apparently a bit afraid of Tommy after their last battle.

_**Meanwhile back in Billy's lab**_

Tommy teleports in behind us with a loud chuckle. We notice not only has Tommy returned, but so have all of our Power Morphers.

"Our Morphers." Trini stated

"Tommy you did it." Kimbery told him as she slaps Tommy five.

"Man, after touching that crystal? Man, I feel like I can handle one more fight." Tommy mentioned

We are excited to have our teammate back, if only for one last fight.

"Alright then let's do it." I stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

Once we were all morphed, we had arrived in the city as Turban Shell is marching around the city fully grown. He then spots us

"Ha your back Rangers, you don't know when you're licked." Turban Shell said

"We need Thunder Zord power now." Jason called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

We then jumped into our Zords. Jason and I switched our Zords to Warrior mode. Then the five Thunder Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle action." Jason, Kimberly, Zack, Billy, and Trini said together

Turban Shell hops over to fight us

"Lunch in cans." Turban Shell said

He then comes towards us

"Here is a shell shock." Turban Shell said as he leaps in the air and lands near us causing the Thunder Megazord and my Gold Gorilla Zord to spark badly.

Turban Shell then sucks his body, and arms and legs, into his shell, and seals up the holes. He then launches himself at our Zords. Upon impact, a massive explosion causes all of us but Jason to be thrown from the cockpits, and hurled to the ground. Jason is the only one left, as it appears that the Thunder Megazord has broken down into just the Red Dragon Thunder Zord in Battle Mode. It doesn't last long, before it gets knocked over and taunted by Turban Shell. The Red Dragon staff is whipped up

"No, no you shouldn't be playing with sticks like that." Turban Shell stated

Turban Shell then fires beams from his eyes and blasts into the Red Dragon Thunder zord, then the Zord collapses, and lies on the ground unmoving, as red energy crackles over it slowly. Eventually, the Battle Mode switches over to normal dragon mode, and the Red Dragon takes off into the air, its eyes flashes red as it growls and flies into the dark stormy clouds above.

"Our Zords have separated." Billy stated

"Our Zords what are we going to do now." Kimberly said

"Yeah I know we have to do something." I said

"We need Dragon Zord." Tommy said

But just before he could get his Dragon Dagger out his Communicator suddenly goes off

"Yes Zordon." Tommy said into the Communicator

"_Tommy, the only way to defeat this monster is to hit his inner shell with intense heat, than the outside with water to freeze him. You must get inside Turban Shell's belly_." Zordon told him through his Communicator.

"Right Zordon." Tommy said into the Communicator

_Normal POV_

Soon, Turban Shell looks over and spots something which makes him rub his stomach.

"Oh what have we here? Looks like lunch for me." Turban Shell said as he looks at a small orange truck with a huge crate of watermelons stacked in the back.

Deep within the lump of green melons, is Tommy, hiding among similarly colored fruit

"That's right, worm face." Tommy said

"It's nice to see how thoughtful it was for someone to leave this food for me while destroying the city." Turban Shell mentioned

Turban Shell then reaches down and scoops up the watermelons, and devours them whole with one gulp.

"Hmm that was yummy, now time return to work." Turban Shell said

_**Inside Turban Shell**_

Little does he know that Tommy is now inside his stomach, having survived a trip down his digestive tract.

"Alright I am in its indigestion time." Tommy said as he begins to fire it off at the stomach lining of the huge evil space alien.

_**Back outside**_

"Ah what should I destroy next?" Turban Shell asked himself

Just then, the bombardment of laser fire causes Turban Shell's stomach to heat up and begin smoking, making him turn his attention away from trashing the city.

"My stomach what's going on inside of me heartburn." Turban Shell cried in pain

_**Back Inside**_

Tommy fires off as much as he can

"It's getting too hot to even breathe in here." Tommy said

He then collapses from the heat

_**Back outside**_

"Ah it hurts what is going inside of me?" Turban Shell asked himself

_Paul's POV_

"Tommy what's happing in there?" Kimberly asked

"I knew I shouldn't have eaten all those spicy foods." Turban Shell stated

_**Back inside**_

Tommy recovers, and notices how disturbed the creature's internal organs are becoming.

"The plan is working, I have to keep going." Tommy stated despite the scorching heat.

He returns to firing the laser gun into Turban Shell's sensitive stomach lining

_**Back outside**_

"That's it for now on I am sticking to only bland foods." Turban Shell said in pain

"Come on Tommy, I know you can do it." Kimberly stated

"Come one man don't give up." I said

"Let me chill this dude." Zack stated

"That's it, the water as soon as you hit him with it." Kimberly mentioned

"Right. Come on, guys." Zack stated as he flips up into the air and lands over near a fire hydrant.

Luckily, there's a large hose already attached to it, which Zack takes in hand and turns the nozzle on quickly

"Let see how you like my deep freeze." Zack stated

Zack then shoots a small fire hose at Turban Shell monster. The water spray then turns into a fine thick icy mist, covering Turban Shell completely. The water manages to freeze Turban Shell's head to the point it turn white.

"Ah that's water anything but that I am getting an ice cream headache." Turban Shell stated in pain

The monster's whole body becomes covered in ice

"I am freezing my shell off over here." Truban Shell said causing him to start sparking with small explosions, until the point he sort of burps out a small ball of green energy.

Just then Tommy falls to the ground harshly, landing on his back but still grasping the laser gun in his hand. Tommy cries out in agony as his Morphed body writhes on the floor. Kimberly breaks off from us

"Tommy are you o right?" Kimberly asked

She then rushes to his side and holds him in her arms

"I was so worried you weren't going to get out of there you ok?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy clutches his smoking chest

"I'll be fine. What about the monster?" Tommy asked

"I think you did it." Kimberly told him

The rest of us then rush over.

"Good job man I knew you could do it." I told him

"Yeah that was great teamwork." Billy said

Tommy then hands the laser gun to Billy

"Thanks This Mega Heater of yours and Paul's worked perfectly." Tommy stated

"Thanks." Billy and I say at the same time

"There's no time to talk guys." Kimberly said

"Let's show him some Megazord power." Trini said

"Yeah let's send this crab back where he came from." I said

The Red Dragon Thunderzord is still slithering through the skies. It swoops back in, and returns to Battle Mode in midair.

"The Zords are back online, you guys." Kimberly stated as she, Billy, Trini, Zack, and me leap back into our Thunder Zords.

The Red Dragon then links up with the power restored Assault Team and the Thunder Megazord is back in action. I then put the Gold Gorilla Zord into its Warrior Mode.

The cold headed and dazed Turban Shell whimpers upon seeing our return.

"Here let me warm you up a little." I said as I grab a sphere from behind me and put it into the Consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Bolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Turban Shell straight on.

"Oh yeah direct hit. Guys take it from here." I told my friends

"Right bro, Thunder Sword engage." Jason commanded

Just then the Thunder Megazord charges its Saber, and drops it into the monster with one swift slash. Turban Shell, having been baked from the inside out, falls over, and explodes into a large puff of fire and smoke. The Thunder Megazord then puts its Sword away.

"Yes his shell is cracked, permanently." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

We are now enjoying a victory fruit smoothie.

"Zordon said the Dark Rangers were returned home with absolutely no memories of what happened." Trini told us

"That's good." Jason stated

Speaking of which, the Punks formally known as the Dark Rangers enter the Juice Bar, and head over to the counter. Their brainwashing experience has apparently taxed out their evilness, as all five are quiet and calm for a change.

"Give me five sodas." The Red Punk said

"You got it." Richi said

We eye the punks cautiously

"You know what? Maybe what they need are some friends." Kimberly mentioned to us

Zack and me nods

"I agree come on." Jason told us

Richie then hands the sodas to them

"That will be four fifty." Richi said as Ernie walks over to him suspiciously.

Jason touches Red Punk's hand as he begins to pay

"I got this one." Jason said with a grin as he reaches into his own wallet and puts out the money.

"Thanks man." He said

"No problem." Jason said

The other punks are surprised he'd be so generous to them after everything that's happened.

"What do you say we start over?" Jason asked bring his hand up for him to shake.

Red looks to his partners, they all show gestures that they agree, and he takes Jason's hand, shaking it in friendship

"Okay, why not." He said

We then begin shaking hands with the former punks, mostly counterpart to counterpart. New friendships forged.

"Hey little dude, sorry about that egg head stuff from earlier." The former red punk said to me apologizing

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past." I told him shaking his hand

_**Later on back inside the Command Center**_

"**Once again, you've done great work, Rangers. Congratulations**." Zordon said thanking us

"So I take it the Command Center is back to normal?" Trini asked

"**Yes Trini, the force field disintegrated as soon as Tommy destroyed Zedd's crystal**." Zordon told us

"You saved us." Alpha said to Tommy, who seems to almost blush at the success of his unmorphed heroism.

"Yeah man, you saved us too, thanks." Zack mentioned

"Yeah you did good man." I told him

"You fought Turban Shell, Goldar, and even went into Lord Zedd's Chamber without even having your powers." Kimberly said

"You're a True hero Tommy." Billy said

"Thanks guys. You know there was a moment back there when I almost gave up. But then I realized it's not just the costume and powers that give me strength. It's who and what I am inside the really empowers me." Tommy told us

"You'll always be one of us, Tommy." Jason stated

Tommy smiles and sighs

"I'm going to miss you guys when we're on school break. But I'll hold you all close to my heart." Tommy stated

We are somberly quiet, bidding goodbye to our friend.

"One last time?" Tommy asks as he extends out his hand.

We then extend an arm as well, doing our ever famous hand huddle as I call it now, lowering ourselves down and breaking by jumping up with their hands in the air.

"POWER RANGERS!" we all yelled out

**AN**: _There you are the 10__th__ chapter for this story. I know that this was long but I had my reasons for not splitting up this chapter into 2 parts and I know that some people don't like really long chapters but it was my choice. Now like I said up at the top of the page, the next two chapters will follow closely some of the episodes from season 2. Also the next 2 chapters will be pretty long as well and I also know that I need to edit some of my chapters and I will get to them as soon as I can and I hope that I can improve on my writing skills as well. I am hoping to get the next chapter up in the next few days, but I'm not sure I could be longer so I will have it up as soon as I can. So Until next time please R&R. _


	11. Missing Green

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I could have had this out earlier, but I decided to make a last minute change at the very beginning and how I ended this chapter. Now to let you all know even though this follows the episode for the most part I did change it up to help develop Paul's character, and be sure to read the Author Note at the end. __Now without further ado here is chapter eleven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Eleven: Missing Green

_**With Kimberly, Jason, and Billy**_

"So what's up with Paul Kim, he seems distracted by something?" Jason asked

"He has been really depressed lately." Kimberly stated with a worried sigh

"Do you know what Paul is so depressed about Kim?" Billy asked

"I wish I knew Billy, but all I know is that ever since Tommy left, he hasn't been the same, he hasn't been eating normal and pretty much just locks himself in his room all day when we're home and mom is starting to get really worried about him." Kimberly told them

"Don't worry Kim, I'm sure he well come around eventually." Billy told her

"I hope your right Billy, I really hope your right." Kimberly said to her friend

_**With Paul and Zack**_

Man Tommy lost his Green Ranger Powers for good, and it's my fought that he lost his powers. I just can't believe it.

'First my parents and now this happens what else can go wrong in my life.' I thought to myself

I need to stop thinking about that and start focusing for this tournament. Right now, I am inside the workout area of the Angel Grove Youth Center, focusing upon a practice target. The target consists of dark green padding attached to a lighter colored post, resulting in the crude depiction of a human figure. Zack stands to the left, coaching me through a karate routine.

"Alright Paul, place your foot high and concentrate on the mid section." Zack told me

"Got it." I told him as I clearly look distinctly uncomfortable

I then face the target, focusing my mental energy I then blink and spin kick towards it and I miss it. I throw out my arms and distractedly sweep my right hand over my brown hair.

"I just can't concentrate." I stated

"Try again." Zack said

I hesitate, my eyes shifting from Zack to the target.

"Come on man, try again. The Junior Tournament only a few hours away." Zack stated insistently

"Right." I muttered

I then brace myself, regarding the target with haunted eyes. My face set with half hearted determination, I move in to kick. All of a sudden, a transparent image of Tommy flashes in front of the target. The former Green Ranger stares silently, sadly at me, and then he is gone. I halt my kick and hop on my left foot as I lower my right, still engrossed by the vision. I turn to Zack who appraises me with a critical, almost accusatory eye.

"I just can't." I told

Zack then comes closer to me, looping his arm over one of the target bars.

"Man, what's wrong?" Zack asked

I say nothing, as I dejectedly stare at the target.

"I know, it's Tommy, You miss him." Zack said

"It's more than that." I stated

"What?" Zack asked

"It's my fault he lost his powers in the first place." I started to say

Zack listens compassionately so I continue.

"If, I could have used my brain power and found another way to reenergize the Green powers he'd still be one of us. Not to mention it's my fought that my parents are gone too." I said

"Come on Paul, It wasn't your fought there was nothing you could of done to keep the Green Ranger powers from leaving Tommy. And there was nothing you could have done to help your parents either." Zack told me

I run my hands over my hair in frustration.

"No. I should have been able to do something anything, but it just seems that I am just a pathetic eight year old who can't seem to do anything right." I said

And with that, I launch a high kick at the target, again falling short.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So the Gold Ranger is feeling guilty, is he?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes. These foolish humans have an incredible sense of loyalty." Goldar mentions

"A character flaw you obviously don't suffer from." Lord Zedd stated snapping at him

Goldar recoils at that.

"Rita's Green candle was just the beginning." Lord Zedd said

Over to the other side is a candelabra nearby. Its branches supports, five candles, all reminiscent of the one that stole Tommy's powers. Black, Pink, Yellow, Red, and Blue. The candelabra also supports a pair of mounted golden orbs.

"These are the end of the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd said

Lord Zedd then touches the spike on his forehead.

"I wonder how the Gold Ranger will feel after the remaining Rangers' powers have been drained and extinguished, as once again he stands powerless to stop it. Just like when he had to see his parents' deaths in front of him and Tommy's Powers failing him." Lord Zedd stated with a sinister chuckle.

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

Zack, Jason, Kimberly, and Billy are sitting on the Juice Bar step, while Paul is in the Locker Room.

"Guys, I'm really worried about Paul." Zack said

Billy, Jason, and Kimberly nods. Behind them, Bulk and Skull walk past, unnoticed.

"I know he has not been the same when we are home either he just shuts himself in his room all day. The only solution is that we have to find Tommy. I mean Ranger or no Ranger, he's still our friend, and Paul needs him." Kimberly stated standing up.

Bulk and Skull come to an abrupt halt, detecting a certain key word in that sentence. Kimberly continues speaking, seemingly unaware of the duo, and Zack and Jason nods in agreement with her conclusion.

"I know Tommy would want to help. I mean, he would never forgive us if we didn't tell him." Kimberly finished saying

The four of them walk away. Bulk and Skull watch suspiciously.

"Yeah Paul needs his friends now more than anything." Jason mentions

"I agree. But where is Tommy?" Billy asked

"Well, I've been thinking about that, too. He might be at his uncle's cabin, you know, the one at the lake?" Kimberly asked

Zack, Jason, and Billy nod.

"He told me he goes there when he feels down." Kimberly stated

"Well, let's go. We'll take my car." Zack said

"Alright, I'll call Trini and tell her we'll pick her up." Billy said

"Okay I am just going to asked Ernie if he can watch Paul for a while." Kimberly said

"Okay we will meet you outside then." Jason told her

"Okay." Kimberly said

She then went up to Ernie while the other three leaves. Bulk and Skull, is now in the process of hatching up another scheme. Bulk presses both palms onto one of the Juice Bar tables, grinning slyly as he leans forward. Skull, still watching the Rangers leave, absently tries the same action but misses the edge of the table. He amends his error just as Bulk begins to speak.

"Did you hear that, Skully boy? She said 'Ranger'." Bulk stated

"As in Power Ranger?" Skull asked as he grins confidentially

"Of course, dimwit." Bulk told him annoyed

Skull comes as close as he can to glaring at Bulk.

"We are not going to let those geeks find out who the Power Rangers are before we do." Bulk said

Skull grins and nods.

"Let's follow them." Bulk stated suddenly inspired

Their faces express mischievous glee. Skull zips away, Bulk then follows him.

_**Later on, on the road**_

Zack's car drives down the road and with the five Rangers inside. Zack is driving, with Kimberly beside him; Billy, Jason and Trini sit in the back.

"I sure hope Tommy's up here." Kimberly said

Just then a yellow cab is tailing them. Bulk is driving Skull is leaning out the passenger window, peering through a rather odd camera. His door is adorned perhaps fittingly, with skull and crossbones.

"Luckily my aunt let us borrow her taxi today. Too bad we had to turn the meter on." Bulk stated

_**Back in Zack's car**_

The wind blows a lock of hair across Kimberly's left eye, and she brushes it away.

"Are we almost there yet?" Zack asked

"You know what? I don't really know." Kimberly said

She then looks out the window.

"Maybe we should pull over and, ah, check the map." Kimberly mentions

_**Back in the cab**_

"They've stopped. We're pulling over." Bulk stated excitedly

Bulk swerves the steering wheel to the right. Skull slowly falls back against him, snapping a picture in the process, and then returns to sticking his head out the window. Bulk avidly studies the road ahead, not wanting to miss a second of the action. Bulk pulls up beside a green hill. Skull snaps a shot of something on the road, and then his eyes gleam as he spots something in the sky. Click. He turns his head, lining up another shot.

"Stop it, dolt. We need that film." Bulk told him irritated

Click.

"Come on." Bulk said as he yanks Skull back into cab

Bulk hauls open his door and lumbers off into the park. Skull follows leaving the camera behind.

_**Back with the Rangers**_

Zack has pulled up further along the road, and the five Rangers get out. Billy has a map, which he unfolds and places over the bonnet of the car.

"Let's see. We took the cut off from the highway here. That was about 10 miles ago." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Excellent. They're all together and out in the open." Lord Zedd stated

"That will make them easy to capture, my lord." Goldar said

Lord Zedd then whirls around to face Goldar

"Nothing is ever that simple for you, Goldar. Capture them and bring them to my Dimension of Doom." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes Master." Goldar said as he bows at Zedd

_**Back on Earth**_

Billy indicates the map with mild frustration.

"Guys, I think we're lost." Billy told them

"Lost?" Trini asked

"I don't believe this." Kimberly stated

Just then Goldar appears up on the hill

"Not as lost as you're going to be Power Rangers." Goldar mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

Once morphed they got into their fighting stance

"Ahah You don't stand a chance." Goldar stated laughing

_**With Bulk and Skull**_

Bulk and Skull arrive nearby, stopping near a tree, some bushes, and a boulder. Bulk chokes and Skull gasps in shock.

"It's that big gold guy, look." Bulk said pointing at Goldar

Goldar laughs again, not seeing them. Skull nods fearfully.

"Get the camera, dimwit. The Power Rangers are gonna be here any minute." Bulk said excitedly

Skull grins and runs off to get the camera. Bulk vaults over the boulder and continues to spy on Goldar.

"Today will mark the final end of the Power Rangers." Goldar said as he laughs again

Skull comes running up to the boulder, camera in hand. Bulk has now ducked out of sight.

"I got it, Bulky. Move over." Skull said as He springs over the boulder, landing on top of Bulk.

"Get off me." Bulk said

"Sorry." Skull told him as he ducks behind the boulder, too.

"Get the camera set up, dork. Hurry up. We're gonna miss all the action." Bulk stated

Skull's hand balances the camera upon the boulder. Up in the tree, a bird's nest is sitting precariously on the edge of a branch. It starts to teeter

"I hear them." Bulk said

_**With Goldar and the Rangers**_

"Lord Zedd will be your master." Goldar said

"Yeah, right, Goldar. Give it your best shot." Jason said

"We're ready for you." Billy said

"Come on." Jason said

_**Bulk and Skull crouched behind the boulder**_

"Shoot, dimwit. Take the picture." Bulk said

Skull presses the button and the nest topples down from the tree, spraying the unfortunate duo with yolk. The nest itself glances against the camera, bumping it off-course. An egg splatters upon it.

"Oh, no." Skull said groaning as the yolk drips from his face. Bulk groans  
as well, spitting out more yolk.

_**Back with the Rangers and Goldar**_

"Prepare to suffer the same fate as the Green Ranger." Goldar said

The five Rangers make their way towards him, but before they can get there, the gold warrior zaps them with bursts of flaming yellow energy from his sword. Fiery bursts draw them away, and he cackles with sheer delight.

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah, well done, Goldar. You may have those five to play with. The Gold Ranger, however, is mine." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back on Earth**_

Bulk and Skull raise their egg splattered faces from behind the boulder. Bulk spits out more yolk.

"Hey where'd the Rangers go? Come on. Let's go to that hour photo place and develop our million dollar picture." Bulk said as he rubs the camera

_**Meanwhile in Lord Zedd's Dimension of Doom**_

"Let us out of here, Goldar. You're not gonna get away with this." Kimberly stated

Goldar on the other side of the bars, stands near the candelabra, with the cell key in his left hand. His right hand contains a holder which bears a lit fragment of Green wax.

"But I already have." Goldar said laughing as he puts the key on the candelabra

"Guys we gotta get out of here." Kimberly said worried

Goldar faces them.

"Never, your Ranger days are over." Goldar told them

"No way Goldar." Billy said

"This sliver of green wax is all that remains of your Green friend's power." Goldar said

Goldar holds the lit sliver towards the Black candle. As Kimberly is watching silently. As he speaks, Goldar lights the other candles Red, Pink, Yellow, and Blue.

"Funny that its final act is to light the flame that will strip you of your powers. And just like the Green Ranger your time as Power Rangers will burn to nothing." Goldar stated laughing

The green sliver winks out. Goldar laughs again. Inside the cell, Zack wrenches at the bars, but to no avail.

"If Goldar isn't stopped, we'll lose our powers just like Tommy." Billy said

"Don't lose hope, you guys. Paul is still out there remember." Kimberly told them

"Paul we're counting on you bro." Jason said

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"What do you mean they've disappeared, Zordon? Where has Goldar taken them?" I asked

"**Most likely to one of Lord Zedd's hidden dimensions, Alpha is in the process of conducting a sector scan now**." Zordon told me

Alpha is stationed by one of the control panels. I step down towards the Viewing Globe, hooking my thumbs in my Yellow belt.

"All locations occupied by the Power Rangers during the last 24 hours will appear on the Viewing Globe." Alpha stated

The Viewing Globe displays three shots of the parkland. These are followed by a shot of a green banner outside the Youth Center announcing Golden Pipe Junior Karate Tournament Today. Finally, the Golden Pipe Trophy itself is displayed a circular frame containing what looks like a half spoked sun, with a couple of loops through the bottom.

"**Paul, the other Rangers wanted you to win the Golden Pipe Karate Trophy. But they knew you were worried about Tommy. The Rangers went to find him**." Zordon told

"That trophy means nothing without my sister or my friends here to share it. Alpha, you have to locate them." I said facing Alpha

"I'm trying, Paul, I'm trying. Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out as he is pushes buttons

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Hahaha! That trophy Gold Ranger wants to win will become the instrument of his demise." Lord Zedd said as He raises his Staff.

White energy crackles from it, striking the Golden Pipe Trophy and whisking it away.

_**On Earth**_

Elsewhere in the city, it reappears as a two-legged monster with the trophy forming its head. A loop of tentacle serves as a trunk, with an eye at the tip. The monster has a normal right hand and something that looks more like a tentacle in place of the left.

"I am Here." The monster said

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The showdown begins, Gold Ranger a final battle of wits between you and me." Lord Zedd stated as he chuckles

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarm went off.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi. What else can go wrong?" Alpha asked

"**Lord Zedd has sent his new Pipe Brain Monster to attack Angel Grove**." Zordon stated

As Zordon said this, Alpha and I turn towards the Viewing Globe. It shows the monster, Pipe Brain, marching through the city.

"**He is very swift and powerful. Paul, you must stop him**." Zordon stated

I turn back to face Zordon

"But, Zordon, I'll need my sister and friends." I mentioned

"Paul! I've finally found them." Alpha told me

"Where are they, Alpha?" I asked

"**As I feared, the other Rangers are being held prisoner in Lord Zedd's Dimension of Doom. Goldar is about to take advantage of the one weakness of the Power Team**." Zordon stated

As Zordon speaks, I walk down to the Viewing Globe. It shows Goldar addressing my sister and our friends captured in the Dimension of Doom. Beside him, the candles have burned about halfway down.

"_As soon as the candles melt, your powers will be gone forever_." Goldar stated through the Viewing Globe

Zack, Trini, Jason, and Billy sink towards the misty floor. In front of them, Kimberly groans, weakly clutching the bars. As I watch their plight in anguish. My breathing intensifies and my neck muscles tighten as I grapple with rage.

"**Paul, you must control your anger. This is exactly the reaction Lord Zedd wants. You must not allow him to gain the upper hand. Gold Ranger, come, stand before me**." Zordon said

I silently obey.

"**Paul, a true Ranger is always faced with tough decisions. He must control his emotions and act based on who has the greatest need**." Zordon mentioned

"Paul, it wasn't your fault that Tommy's powers were lost and what happen to your parents was never your fought." Alpha told me

"**There was nothing you could have done to prevent your parents' death, or preventing the Green Ranger powers from leaving Tommy. Your sister and friends will always need your help like you need there's from time to time. What is important now is that your sister and friends need you now more than ever. You must face a tough decision Paul. If you enter Zedd's dimension, your powers could also be lost**." Zordon told me

I then step forward without a second thought.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take to save my sister and friends, Zordon." I told him

I am not going to let down the people I care about the most anymore.

"**You have made a fine Power Ranger, Paul. Only by defeating the Pipe Brain Monster will you gain access to the alter dimension and your fellow Rangers. Good luck, Paul, and may the Power protect you**." Zordon said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

I then appear in the park, ready for battle. Pipe Brain, standing in front of me, He fires several tentacles at me. I then stagger back and run. Just then several Putties somersault into position around me.

"Haha Gotcha. You disappoint me, Gold Ranger I thought you'd be tougher. Finish him, Putties." Pipe Brain stated

One of the Putties then leaps off the ground, aiming a double fisted punch at me. I then strike the clay head in mid air it crashes to the ground and on its back. Pipe Brain, lashes out with his tentacles at me again. I was able to dodge the first attack but I am struck by the second, with minimal damage. A pair of Putties seizes me and hurls me to the ground. Rolling clear, I get back to my feet, about to go on the offensive. I plough through the Putties, punching two and dodging the blows of a third. I then kick a fourth, back kick the third to the ground, and I turn to deal with a fifth. Blocking its right arm, I swiftly jab it in the stomach and flip the clay head down. Now standing under a tree, I then step forward.

"Hey, Putties over here." I said

I then run off with the Putties in hot pursuit. I halt under another tree and I go into battle stance against my approaching foes. I then leap into the air, out of the path of a Putty as it lumbers towards me. Landing elsewhere, I then block another Putty as its right arm and sock it in the chest. Spinning around, I land a chop to the same area. The Putty flies back against a high tree branch, then drops and shatters right in front me.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Think you're tough, do you? Well, try this on for size. Ha." Lord Zedd says as he throws a silver ball towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back at the Park**_

The Silver ball drops through the air and explodes, growing Pipe Brain to jumbo size.

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

The Gorilla Zord then burrows down from the mountains

"Okay I am coming aboard." I said

I then jump on top of the Gold Gorilla Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Zord, Gorilla Mode battle ready now." Xavier and I say at the same time

"It's time to take it up a notch." I mentioned as I jump into the cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord Convert to Warrior Mode now." I said as I put Xavier into its slot

The Gold Gorilla Zord then transforms into its Warrior Mode.

"Whoa, think you're a big shot, huh? Well, you'll learn I'm the top trophy around here." Pipe Brain stated

I respond with a quick series of air punches, and then my Zord and Pipe Brain begin to circle each other.

"And now I'm gonna show you why." Pipe Brain stated

With a loud growl, Pipe Brain charges into battle. I then have the Gorilla Zord advance to meet him, and combat begins. Pipe Brain lashes out with his right foot I make the Gorilla Zord block it and then I dodge a swing from my opponent's tentacle arm. Grabbing the tentacle its cavernous mouth gaping I have the Gorilla Zord try a quick chop at Pipe Brain's head. Pipe Brain blocks with his right hand, the eye at the end of his trunk is blinking tensely. I then have the Gorilla Zord throw back my gold covered foe and then have it dart forward to press the attack. Easily deflecting two more strikes, I have the Gorilla Zord deliver a fierce series of punches to my opponent's slimy form. A single kick sends the weakened monster to the ground.

"Ohh boy. You got me ." Pipe Brain said

Pipe Brain's single eye closes as he collapses. I then stare down at the fallen trophy

"Ok that was easy maybe too easy." I stated

My suspension was correct as its eye suddenly springs open again.

"Just kidding." Pipe Brain stated sitting up

Pipe Brain's tentacle arm surges forward, wrapping itself around my Gorilla Zord like a python. As my Gorilla Zord grapples with the tentacle's tip, Pipe Brain stands back up. My entangled Zord continues to struggle

"Take that." Pipe Brain said laughing evilly

Pipe Brain slaps the tentacle, sending an electrical charge through it. My Zord is continuously zapped amidst a shower of sparks and then sinks to its left knee, still entwined as I am trying to keep my balance.

"I got you. I got you." Pipe Brain stated as he laughs gleefully

"That's what you think Pipe Brain I need the Gold Gorilla Thunder Sword now." I called out

Suddenly my Zord produce its Sword and slices through the restraining tentacle. There is a bright discharge of sparks, and Pipe Brain topples backwards, the long smoking tentacle trailing after. He quickly rises once more. I have my Zord slash its sword against Pipe Brain's frame, and then I have my Zord do a spinning move kicking him three times. Pipe Brain crashes down again. My Zord stands in battle pose, its mighty weapon held in front.

"Hey, stop it." Pipe Brain said

"Your right, it's time for me to end this." I stated

I then grab a Sphere from behind me and put it in the Consol in front of me

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Bolt Fire." I said

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and went through the monster, eventually resulting in a small explosion, and the trophy monster then collapses and explodes.

"Yes I did it now to save my sister and friends." I said

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

The Golden Pipe Trophy returns to its original place, apparently undamaged.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Dimension of Doom**_

Things are looking bleak for the remainder of the Power Team. In the foreground, Kimberly clutches at the bars of the cell, her suit shimmering as her powers fail. Goldar stands outside, laughing triumphantly near the guttering candles.

"In a few moments, the Power Rangers will be history, and the world will belong to Lord Zedd." Goldar said as he laughs

The other Rangers are also having the same problem as Kimberly is, with their suits also shimmering as well.

"Paul, where are you?" Kimberly asked sounding weak and scared

"The Gold Ranger can't save you this time." Goldar stated

Gold energy blasts through one of the archways.

_Paul's POV_

"Think again, Goldar." I told him

"You're here." Goldar said startled that I have showed up

I then lash my right foot at Goldar. Goldar blocks it and plants his own foot against my chest, knocking me to my hands and knees on the misty ground.

"Now I'll finish you all." Goldar stated

I then get back on my feet.

"You'll wish you never came here." Goldar told me

Goldar chops his sword at me and misses me. He follows with a powerful lunge, the force of which spins him all the way round. I then throw myself away from the cutting blade. I get on my feet almost instantaneously, throwing another kick. Goldar blocks it and then slashes at me I then fall down again to avoid becoming chop lever. I quickly get back up, delivering two spin kicks, the second of which knocks Goldar's sword out of his hand. Disarmed Goldar lunges for me. I then whirl around at top speed and spin over his head. Upon landing I faze Goldar with a mid kick and a spin kick. We each take a swipe at the each other and we both miss. When Goldar swings again, I grab his right arm in a tight lock Goldar doubles over for a moment before breaking free. I then jump off the ground, trying to land another punch, but Goldar grabs me, hits me in the stomach, seizes me by my left shoulder, and shoves me down. Goldar growls as I again get back on my feet. I then spin and kick, knocking Goldar back into the candelabra. It falls to the misty ground, a shower of sparks explodes, setting off a steady fire.

'Oh shit that's not good.' I thought to myself I knew I should have kicked him the other way

"Paul, the candles hurry." Kimberly told me

Goldar gets back to his feet, seemingly defeated. I then shield myself on the other side of the blaze.

"You may once again have won the battle, Gold Ranger, but you will never win the war." Goldar said as he laughs and vanishes

"Oh, man." I muttered

Almost as quickly as it came, the flame disappears.

'Man that was fast.' i thought to myself

"Paul, hurry." Kimberly said

I then go to the fallen candelabra and pick up the cell key. I then carry it to the door and I start to unlock the padlock.

"Paul, hurry." Billy stated

"Hurry." Kimberly said a little weak from the power drain

"Hang on, guys I almost got it." I told them

Billy groans, as I remove the chain and then open the cell door Zack weakly grasps one of its bars with his left hand. I then extend my right palm in a firm, decisive manner.

"Quick, give me your Power Coins." I said

"Here" Billy said weakly

Billy then puts his Coin in my hand.

"Here Paul." Trini said as she, Zack, and Jason also puts theirs in my hand

"Here, take it. Just please be quick." Kimberly said weakly

I then close my hand over the Coins

"Right." I said

I then hurry to the candelabra and set it upright.

"Hang on, guys, I got an idea." I told them

I then place Billy's and Trini's Power Coins upon the stumps of the Blue and Yellow Candles. Almost drained, the shimmering Rangers crouch down on the floor.

"I can't hold on." Billy said weakly

I then put Kimberly's, Jason's, and Zack's Power Coins upon their equivalent candles and then I hold my own Coin between the golden orbs. Gold energy strikes the globes, which in turn beam Ranger colored energy into the candle stubs Blue and Yellow from the right orb, Pink, Red, and Black from the left orb, replenishing them. A last surge of energy transmits from Coin to orbs. The candles dissolve into energy bursts and flies off towards the cell.

"Power up." I said as I grip my Power Coin

Inside the cell, the others are on their feet again, no longer shimmering. The energy bursts fly onto their empty belt buckles completing the restorative process.

"All right he did it!" Zack said

"Come on, let's get out of here." Billy stated

"Yeah I'm with yeah." Jason said

"Yes I knew you could do it Paul." Kimberly said

The five of them leave the cell. Leading the way, I halt just before the portal arch. After a moment of reflection, I turn to the rest of them.

"Here, take your Power Coins." I told them

I quickly transfer them from my left hand to my right hand. Kimberly takes hers

"Wahoo!" Kimberly said happily.

Trini then takes hers.

"Thanks Paul." Trini said

"Thanks." Billy said as he grabs his own Power Coin.

"Thanks bro." Jason said taking his Power Coin

"Thanks man." Zack said as he takes his

One by one, the Rangers leap through the archway Pink, Yellow, Blue, Red, and Black causing it to ripple and distort as they cross dimensions. I then go to follow, but a gold armored hand clutches my ankle.

"Not so fast, Gold Ranger." Goldar said

I then turn my head, staring at Goldar lying amidst the swirling mist.

"Did you really think you'd get away so easily?" Goldar asked

'Man I don't have time for this.' i thought to myself

I then kick Goldar aside and he falls back, clutching his armored torso and I then run for the alcove, which draws me in.

"My life is dedicated to destroying you Gold Ranger." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon, the Rangers are free and on their way to the Command Center." Alpha told him

Five beams of light bring Billy, Trini, Zack, Jason, and Kimberly into the Command Center. All five are morphed and holding their helmets. They look around, getting their bearings and noticing a particular absence.

"Where's Paul?" Trini asked

"What if he didn't make it?" Kimberly asked worried for her little Brother

"**The portal to Zedd's Dimension has now closed. In order to ensure your safety, Paul took the risk of being trapped**." Zordon told them

Just then Paul teleported into the Command Center with his helmet off and back to his five foot five self.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys, miss me?" I asked

Kimberly sighs with relief.

"Paul." Trini said as she hugs me

"Paul thank goodness you're ok I was so worried about you." Kimberly said as she hugs me as well

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi. You had me so worried." Alpha cried out happily as I hug Alpha as well.

"**Welcome back, Paul. Once again, you have proven yourself to be a great Ranger just like your father**." Zordon told me

"You were awesome man." Zack said as he claps my neck

I accept the praise with a smile.

"Thanks man." I said

"Look at the Viewing Globe. I've located Tommy." Alpha told us

We turn to look, Kimberly quickly stepping to the front. The Viewing Globe shows a lake and then reveals Tommy sitting by himself on a patch of grass, writing on a pad of paper. His wardrobe white clothes and brown jacket reinforces the absence of his powers, and yet shows him oddly at peace. Tommy looks up for a moment, perhaps drawing inspiration from his tranquil surroundings, and then returns to his writing.

"Look, I was right he is up at the lake." Kimberly said

"It looks like he's writing a letter." Billy mentions to us

_**With Tommy**_

A mild breeze rustling the leaves above. Tommy reads aloud as he composes his letter.

"_Dear Paul,_

_I know this is a little late ... but I'm writing to you guys to let you all know that I am okay_." Tommy says then let out a sad sigh before continuing

"_I miss you guys a lot, but I need this time to get my head together. Paul, go win that Golden Pipe Trophy for me. I know you can do it. You're a winner; you always have been and always will be. Look, it wasn't your fault for what happened to my powers or what happen to your parents. It never was. Just keep your head together. The others depend on you. So do I. We'll see each other again soon. _

_Your friend, _

_Tommy_." Tommy said

_**Back at the Command Center**_

I then smile at this, a great weight lifted from my shoulders.

"Let's go win that Tournament, guys." I told them happily

With my self confidence restored, I grip hands with Zack, then Jason, and then Trini. Kimberly places her own upon my wrist smiling at me.

"I'm proud of you little brother." Kimberly said with a big smile on her face.

"I think I can speak for everybody here that we are all proud of you." Jason said as he was rough up my hair.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I don't understand it. The more I divide them from the Gold Ranger, the more they seem to come together. I swear I will find a way to destroy them, even if I have to scour the entire galaxy. One of these days Gold Ranger, one of these days I will take you down." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and I approach the entrance to the Youth Center. I am shirtless, in preparation for the Tournament.

"Alright, Paul, go get them." Kimberly said putting a hand on my shoulder

Up ahead we see Bulk and Skull with Bulk holding a packet of photos. Both stick out their hands in a halt gesture.

"Hold it." Bulk told us

We stop. Zack looks mildly annoyed. He isn't the only one.

"One of these pictures proves conclusively that we were close to the Power Rangers." Bulk stated as Skull points to the packet

I then fold my arms.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah, like he said." Skull said as he takes the packet

Bulk chuckles and licks his upper lip.

"Close to the Power Rangers. What do you think of that, huh?" Skull asked

Me and the others start to look mildly uncomfortable. Bulk and Skull chuckle. Bulk eagerly points to the photos and then faces us again. Skull starts shifting through the packet.

"It's the last one, bonehead." Bulk stated

Skull finds the photo and holds it against his chest without looking at it. Bulk favors us with a gloating grin, sniggering to himself. Skull chuckles as well, savoring the moment, and then reveals the photo, still without looking. The photograph shows eggs falling from above and a hand flailing in the air. We then laugh.

"Yeah, nice nature shot, boys." Kimberly said

Skull laughs, too and then looks at the photo. His face falls. As we proceed into the Youth Center, Kimberly, me, and Trini pat a shocked Bulk on the arm. Jason claps Bulk on the back. Zack grasps his shoulder and points to the photograph.

"Oh, that's a good one." Zack said as he leaves, laughing

Bulk finally looks at the photo and gasps. Annoyed, he shoves Skull.

"Egghead." Bulk said as he follows Skull

_**Inside the Youth Center**_

"Our next contestant is Paul Alexander Golupski." The Announcer said calling my name.

I then walk towards the performance mat, slapping hands with two members of the cheering crowd. I then pass Curtis and Richie, whom gives me a pat on the back. I bow to the three judges. Billy, Zack, Jason, Trini, and Kimberly applaud, joined a moment later by Richie and Curtis. I turn and walk out to the middle of the mat. I stop, turn around, and bow again. With a concentration of mental energy, I begin my performance.

I strike twice to the left, kick, strike again, then turn round and kick to the right, pausing in slightly crouched battle stance with my right palm touched to my upper left arm. I spin kick 360 degrees, I then perform a series of arm movements, roll across the floor, I kick straight up into the air, I get to my feet, and then I twist back across the mat. My sister and our Friends watch closely, Billy turning a brief glance towards Zack, Jason, Trini and Kimberly. I then front kick, spin kick, then turn and kick to the right with my left foot. I back kick with my right foot, high kick to the right with the same foot, and touch my hands together in brief battle pose. Stepping forward, I perform a high kick followed by a spin kick. The middle judge writes something down. I perform three more spin kicks in a row, sweat glistening on my new muscular frame, and I finish in a battle stance, uttering a loud cry. I draw my hands across my chest drop both in front of me. The crowd applauds, particularly Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Richie, and Curtis, the latter clapping his hands above his head. The middle judge, as taciturn as his colleagues, folds his score sheet and hands it to the announcer, who carries it away. Beside him, the left judge brings his hands together in a single, almost token clap.

I pass my friends on my way to the judging panel, slapping hands with a smiling Billy and Richi. All turn to watch me go, Curtis still applauding wildly. I watch my sister and friends with a happy smile and then return my attention to the trio of judges, all three of whom are openly applauding. I bow to them once more.

"And with that outstanding performance ..." The Announcer begins to say

"Yes." Kimberly said happily

".. Our judges have decided to present this year's Golden Pipe Trophy to Paul Alexander Golupski." The announcer finished saying

Yes I did it.

A lady steps through the crowd, carrying the trophy past Ernie and up to me. She shakes my hand I bow to her and reach out to accept the trophy. Proudly, I hold the trophy above my head as the applause swells. I then walk over to my sister and give her a hug. She was surprised at this.

"What's this for?" Kimberly asked me

"For being the best big sister a brother could ever ask for and do I ever need to have a reason every time I want to give you a hug." I said

She then gave me a hug back

"You never need a reason to give me a hug Paul and you're the best little brother a sister could ever ask for." Kimberly told me

"Paul." Jason said

Kimberly and I broke apart He and Zack hoist me off the ground. In the background, Curtis and Richie slap hands. Kimberly, Trini, and Billy smiles proudly at me and Kimberly gives me the thumbs up

"This one's for you Tommy, wherever you are. Yeah." I said triumphantly happily.

_**Later on that evening at Paul and Kimberly's house**_

"Mom we're home." Kimberly called out

Just then Kimberly's mom walks in.

"Welcome home you two. So how did you do in the Tournament today Paul?" Gina asked me

"See for yourself." I told her as I brought out the Golden Pipe Trophy for her to see

"You won?" She asked happily

"Sure did." I said

I then put the trophy on the end table by the door and went over and hugged her.

She was surprised by this.

"What's this all about Paul?" Gina asked

"Just my way of thanking you for everything you have done for me since I've been here and even though you may not be my biological mom, I'm proud to be your son." I told her

Gina then gave me a hug back

"And I'm proud to be your mother Paul, but no matter what just know that I will never replace your real parents in your heart." She told me

"I know. Thank you Mom." I told her

Gina then looked at me shock

"Paul you know that you don't have to call me mom if you don't want to." She told me

"I know, but I feel like I can handle calling you mom now." I told her

"Well if you're sure you feel ok with doing so, then I'm fine with it." Mom told me

"I know, I am ready to call you Mom." I said as I hugged her again

She hugged me back with a smile on her face. Kimberly then joined in and we have a group hug.

My life may not be perfect, it may be a tough one with lots of hardships, but I know I can get through all of it and anything that gets thrown my way because my new friends and family will be there for me. But one thing is for sure no matter what I will never forget old life before coming here.

**AN**: _There you are the 11__th__ chapter for this story. I hope you like the way I redid this episode, I thought that by doing this episode this way it helped Paul move on a little easier. Now the next chapter will have a big surprise but I will not say what other then it's the White Light with some twists and a big change you might not have expected. I hope to upload it no later than Tuesday night but no promises. So Until then please R&R. _


	12. The White Light

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, it took me a few hours longer to get this out but I wanted to make sure I got it done the way I wanted it to be. Now I will say this there is a surprise in this chapter that will probably shock you but I will not tell you will have to read this to find out what it is. Also make sure to read the Author's note at the end. __Now without further ado here is chapter twelve for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twelve: The White Light

At the Youth Center Trini and Billy were talking to Ritchie when Bulk and Skull showed up.

"Hey where are our sandwiches to go?" Bulk asked

"Yeah we haven't got all day." Skull stated as they started to snap their fingers

"Excuse me but does that account for your rudeness?" Trini asked

"For your information we are on a top secret mission to find the Power Rangers something you geeks could never comprehend." Bulk told them

"Yeah hey Bulk what does comprehend mean?" Skull asked

They shake their heads as Ritchie walked over to them.

"Your sandwiches are right here guys that well be four bucks." Ritchie stated

Just then Kimberly skipped in and up to Billy and Trini.

"Hey where are Paul and the other guys?" Kimberly asked

"Out in the park playing football with Curtis and some other guys why?" Billy asked

"I got some great news Tommy sent me a letter and he's coming home at the end of the week." Kimberly stated

"Excellent that's great." Billy said

"We have to throw him a surprise party." Trini mentioned

"My thoughts exactly come on lets go tell the others." Kimberly told them

The three Rangers walked off.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So they are throwing a party for their fallen comrade the Green Ranger. Good I'll throw those Rangers a party they will never forget, the destruction of the Green Ranger." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Jason, Zack, Curtis, and I along with a few others were playing football. Jason threw the ball and Curtis caught it with a spin

"Creative catch Curtis." Jason called out

"On the ball." Curtis stated

Just then Kimberly, Billy and Trini walked up.

"Hey you guys Tommy's coming home." Kimberly called out

"Yeah" I and Zack said at the same time

"That's great when?" Jason asked

"End of the week." Trini stated

"Yeah we're going to throw him a surprise party." Billy mentioned

"Jamming I'm in the mood for a party it's been way to quiet around here." Zack stated

"You said it man." I said

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"All is safe and secure in Angel Grove Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Good we can use this time to embark on the secret mission we must embark upon**." Zordon told him

"Right Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Ready the Master Control Panel prepare to transport into the Hidden Chamber**." Zordon stated

Zordon then disappeared

"Considered it done preparations are complete and I'm on my way Ayi, yi yi, this is so exciting I can't believe the big day is finally here." Alpha mentioned

Just then Alpha walked into a door of light and then all the power to the Command Center shut down.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I sense a weakness in the Morphing Grid." Lord Zedd stated

"Our armies are getting stronger my lord I knew it was only a matter of time." Goldar stated

"Silence you fool it's more then that the Morphing grid is maintained by the constant struggle between Zordon and myself." Lord Zedd told him

"Maybe Zordon finally gave up." Goldar mentioned

"Or maybe he's somehow damaged either way now is the perfect time to retrieve the former Green Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"Without Zordon the Power Rangers well be powerless to stop us." Goldar mentioned

"Still I'll give them something to keep them occupied and out of our way with Nimrod the Scarlet sentinel." Lord Zedd stated as he shot lighting out of his staff towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile at the other side of the Park**_

Lord Zedd's lighting then hit the Statue.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"We must celebrate the Green Ranger well soon return to the dark side and take his place as air to my thrown." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile in another part of the park**_

Bulk and Skull were sitting on a hill.

"Come on Bulky we been here forever can't we just go back?" Skull asked

"Perseverance Skull, all the great detectives have it, we are on a stake out to find the Power Rangers. This is where the last sighting accrued." Bulk told him

"Hey Bulk, don't you wish we had some kind of clue to so us that we are on the right track some sign." Skull mentioned

Just then something fell from the sky and made an explosion.

_**Back at the football game**_

"What the heck was that?" I asked

"Man is there any dynamite up there?" Curtis wondered

"None that I know of." Zack mentioned

"Hey guys keep playing we'll be right back." Jason told us

"Be careful you guys." Kimberly told them as Jason and Billy ran off.

_**Meanwhile back on the hill**_

"Come on Skull this sign we been waiting for." Bulk stated

Bulk then notice that Skull was not following him.

"I said come on log head." Bulk stated

Bulk then grabs Skull and dragged him along.

"You asked for a sign." Bulk told him

"Well I changed my mind." Skull stated

The two walked up to some kind of Dumpster.

Inside there was a small witch sleeping

"This is it." Bulk stated

"Yeah this is it." Skull said

Then he got a confused look

"What is it?" Skull wondered

"An oilman a sign that says we are pointed into the right direction this is going to help us find the Power Rangers." Bulk told him

Bulk then went to grab it but Skull stopped him

"Hey you hear that?" Skull asked

Skull then put his ear to it and the dumpster was still hot as it burned his ear.

"OW!" Skull cried out in pain

"Must be cooling down like car engine or something. Come on lets get this out of here." Bulk stated

Skull then picked it up.

"Hey let's take this to my dad's workshop." Skull mentioned

"Yeah." Bulk stated

Bulk then touched it but it was still hot

"OW!" Bulk cried out in pain as he starts to blow on his hands to try to cool them down.

The two then walked off.

Just then Billy and Jason ran up.

"I think it came down from over this way." Billy mentioned as he and Jason got to where it was just before they got there

"What you think Billy?" Jason asked

Billy Then touched the ground and got burned

"It's still hot. I say something was defiantly and not too long ago." Billy stated

"If it was here then where is it now?" Jason asked

_**Meanwhile back at the Park**_

The football landed next to the sentinel statue

"Man Curtis you're wearying me out I'll get it." I told him

I then walk up and grabbed the football and found green slime on it. I cleaned it off then noticed the statue.

"What the heck?" I wondered

I then see green slime dripping to the ground from it.

"Major funky." I muttered

I then walked back to the others. I look at Kimberly, Trini, and Zack then face Curtis and the other guys.

"Hey guys let's call it a day I'm wiped." I stated as I threw the ball to the ground it then rolled over to Curtis and he picked it up.

"Yeah same here. Catch you later?" Curtis asked

"Sure thing." I mentioned

Curtis and the others walked off. I then walk over to the others

"Paul what's up man?" Zack asked

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Well um you've guys need to see this for yourself come on." I told them

The girls and Zack followed me and saw the sentinel statue.

"Ew grouse." Kimberly stated

"That's the sentinel statue I think." Trini mentions

"Ok what happen to it?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but I do think we need to contact Zordon." I stated

"Zordon, Alpha come in." I said into the Communicator

Nothing came through.

"Zordon, Alpha do you read me." I said into the Communicator again

Again nothing came through

"Where are they?" Kimberly asked

"Guys I think we need to try to reach Billy and Jason." Zack stated

"Jason, Billy come in." I said into the Communicator

"_Go ahead we read you_" Jason said through the Communicator

"You two need to teleport to the sentinel statue quick I think there's something here Billy should have a look at." I said into the Communicator

Just then Jason and Billy teleported down.

"What do you think guys?" Kimberly asked

"Looks like Zedd's handy work." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"It is too soon. My Monster isn't finish send down the Putties." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile Back in the Park**_

Just then the Putties showed up

"Looks like I was wrong about it being too quit around here." Zack mentioned

We then started fighting them.

I punch the first one in front of me in the chest then I threw my elbow into the chest of the second one behind me, then I kicked the one coming at me from my right then threw a punch at the one coming from my left. There were a few more Putties coming towards me so when they got at striking distance I did a spin kick and got all of them at the same time.

"Man am I good or what." I said to myself

A few minutes later we defeated the putties and came together.

"Ok Zedd has got to be up to something big." I stated

"Yeah something weird is going on." Billy said

"I know we couldn't even get a hold of Alpha and Zordon." Kimberly mentioned

"Let's try again." Zack suggested

_**Meanwhile over at Skull's Father's Workshop**_

Bulk and Skull walked inside.

"Now what?" Skull asked

"Now we open it and then we discover the secrets of the Power Rangers." Bulk told him

Bulk then grabs a crowbar and Skull grabs a spoon and starts laughing and start trying to open the Dumpster.

_**Meanwhile back at the Park**_

"Alpha Zordon come in." Jason said into the Communicator

Like before nothing happen

"I don't like this something is really wrong." Kimberly stated

"I agree." Zack said

"Alright you guys we better teleport to the Command Center." Trini stated

"Right." Billy said

The rest of us nodded, and we all then teleported to the Command Center.

_Normal POV_

"Catch you later Power Rangers." Nimrod muttered

_**Meanwhile in the Mountains**_

Tommy ran out of the lake in only Orange swimming shorts ran to his stuff and grab his towel and was starting to dry himself off when he got teleported away in a Ball of light.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Everything is going as planned, soon Nimrod the Scarlet sentinel well be ready and that will be the end of the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Man this place is like a ghost town with no one here." I stated

"I know this place is sort of spooky in here without any lights." Kimberly mentioned

"You said it." Trini agreed

"Hmm it appears to be everything but the emergency power been shut down." Billy stated

"Where's Alpha?" Kimberly wondered

"I don't know." I stated

"I don't get it why would Zordon and Alpha take off and not notify us?" Zack asked

"I know dude." I stated

"This is really weird." Kimberly stated

"Maybe I can access the computers." Billy mentioned

Billy then walked over to the Computers.

"Um Billy, have you found anything yet?" Trini asked

"All the power has been shut down but should be able to analyze the Command Center's activity from this disc I'll just need to get back at my lab to do so." Billy stated

"Man too many things have been going on around here." Zack stated

"I know the statue and that explosion." Kimbery mentioned

"Yeah and that Putty attack in the park." I said

"Ok I say let's head over to Billy's lab and see if we can figure some things out." Jason stated

We then teleported out of the Command Center and head to Billy lab.

_**Meanwhile back inside Skull's dad's Workshop**_

The two were still trying to get the Dumpster open.

"Drill?" Bulk asked with his hand out

"Drill." Skull said handing him the Drill

"Drill Bit?" Bulk asked with his free hand out

"Drill Bit." Skull said handing him the Drill Bit

Bulk put it in and tighten it up

"Check me." Bulk stated

Skull then pokes it a few times then gave him the thumbs up.

"It's show time." Bulk told him

Then they put on their goggles on and started to drill at the top to try to open it.

Just then a witch known as Rita woke up to the noise.

"Hm now what?" Rita asked

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I'm tired of waiting, ready or not I will activate the Scarlet Sentinel come to finish off the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile inside Billy's lab**_

Billy was typing on his Computer. While the rest of us watched on.

"Anything come up yet?" Kimberly asked

"It's strange, there seems to be a hidden door of light. The activity disc is showing the controls that Alpha coordinated." Billy mentioned to us

Just then the ground shook.

"Something up." Jason mentioned

"I'm saying that Zedd's up to something again." I stated

"It's time to go to work." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHING TIME." Jason yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

A few moments later we teleported down and saw a monster that resemble the statue in the park.

"What are you?" I asked

"Welcome Power brats I am Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel." Nimrod told us

The Nimrod then blasted at us. Zack then tried to attack it but got blasted backwards.

"You ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Zack told him

"How about some voltage Rangers." Nimrod suggested

Nimrod then fired a green electric beam at us.

"Duck guys." I told them

We all duck the electric beam going over us.

"I'd say she is trying to electrocute us." I mentioned

"Yeah." Zack agreed

"That's seems to be her intention." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ok now it's time to turn up the heat. Grow Nimrod Grow." Zedd said throwing down a bomb device.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Nimrod Then grew thirty stories tall.

"A little high voltage anyone." Nimrod suggested

Nimrod then blasted us.

"Let's show him the Power of Thunder." Jason called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burrowing down through the mountains

Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Zack, and Trini then jumped into there Zords. Jason switched his Zord to Warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Zord combined together with the Thunder Assault Team to form the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Action." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Kimberly said together

"Ok Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said as I put Xavier into the slot in the console

Just then the Gorilla Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Very impressive Power Rangers, but that won't be enough to save you I would like you to meet my assistants AC and DC." Nimrod stated

Just then two more monsters that looks a lot like her appeared

"What the now there are three of them?" I asked

Just then they fired at us. The Thunder Megazord got hit and went to the ground.

"Ok I can play this game with you." I stated as I grab a sphere from behind me and put it in the slot in the consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth and each hit all three.

"Direct hit alright." I said

The smoke cleared and all three were still standing.

"Nice try, but kids shouldn't be playing with fire." Nimrod stated

Just then all three fired at the Thunder Megazord and my Gorilla zord went to the ground.

"I'll teleport back to the Command Center." Billy said

Billy the teleported to the Command Center.

"Come on we've got to retreat before they do anymore damage to our Zords." I mentioned

"Right." The others said

We then teleported away and our Zords went back to their holding bays.

_**Meanwhile back at Skull's Father's Workshop**_

Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Dumpster open. Bulk then walked up to the Dumpster with a chainsaw started to trying to cut it open with sparks flying everywhere.

_**Inside the Dumpster**_

"Let me out of here." Rita cried out

_**Back outside the Dumpster**_

"I can't take it anymore." Rita cried out as her voice could barely be heard but Skull somehow was able to hears it and started to get Bulk's attention

"Hey, hey." Skull said slapping him on Bulk's shoulder

Bulk stopped the chainsaw and put it on the table and both him and Skull lifted their gaggles up

"What?" Bulk asked irritated

"Did you hear that?" Skull wondered

"Hear what?" Bulk asked

"I don't know." Skull stated

Bulk then waved the smoke away from him

"MOM?" skull asked yelling out

Both him and Bulk started to look around and saw no one else or heard anyone else

"Oh well." Skull said

"Back to work." Bulk says

Both of them then put their goggles back on and Bulk started the Chainsaw back up.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Alpha. Zordon I know you have a reason for this but we really need you." Billy mentioned

Billy then walked over to the Computers and looked at them.

"Maybe they had an energy spike and had to shut down I'll try the access code." Bill says

Billy then entered the access code and just then a door of Light opened. Billy then looked behind him and grabs his helmet and walked up to it. He looked inside it for a moment and started to walk in it and he fell and landed on the floor. Billy then heard Alpha talking.

"Should I set up the inter morphing sequencer before I regulate energy converter Zordon?" Alpha asked

"**Yes Alpha, meanwhile I will test the face composite program**." Zordon stated

"There the sequencer is online and working properly I will start on the converter now." Alpha told him

"**Be careful Alpha a small mistake in the energy blow could spell disaster**." Zordon stated

"Right Zordon." Alpha stated

Billy then looked down to see Alpha by a table with a new Ranger on it.

"Amazing." Billy muttered

"Starting now." Alpha told Zordon

"Their creating a new Ranger." Billy stated in shock

"**Alpha recheck quantum pods and power ray we can't take anything to chance**." Zordon told him

"This is incredible." Billy stated

"Right Zordon quantum pods are online we're nearly finish." Alpha told him

"**It's time to start powering up the morph control circuits go slowly Alpha we cannot afford to overload**." Zordon mentioned

"Right Zordon." Alpha stated

"I got to get back to the others." Billy mentioned to himself

Billy then got up and walked off

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"My Scarlet Sentinel is magnificent." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes my lord the Rangers have retreaded." Goldar mentions

"Yes and those Rangers are powerless to do anything about it." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes Master. So what are we going to do now?" Goldar asked

"We will proceed with my plan." Lord Zedd told him

_**Meanwhile back inside Billy's Lab**_

"Well after reexamine the disc the code I gained from it allowed me to access a door light." Billy stated

"No offence Billy but can you cut to the chase." Kimberly told him

"Yeah what exactly did you find at the Command Center?" Trini asked

Billy then turned around and looked at us.

"Zordon, and Alpha are in a hidden chamber creating a new Ranger." Billy told us

"What?" Jason asked

"Are you sure?" Zack asked

"Who is it do you?" Kimberly wondered

"Where exactly are they?" Trini asked

"Could you be wrong?" Kimberly asked

"Listen I am sure that's all I know." Billy stated

"That would explain why the Command Center was basically shut down." I muttered as I got up and walked around

"Exactly all the energy is being concentrated into the creation of the new Ranger." Billy told us

"Man if we ever needed help we sure could use it now." Jason stated

"Why couldn't Tommy have gotten these Powers I mean he is already one of us." Kimberly stated

"Kim right I mean who is this new guy we're a team." Zack said

"Yeah we have been friends for so long." Trini mentioned

"Guys we have to get a grip I'm sure Zordon got a good reason for this." I told them

"Paul is right Lord Zedd's monsters is far superior then Rita's and with vast amount of strength we need a new Ranger." Billy stated

I wonder who this Rita person is maybe I will ask Zordon about it when all this is over.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Alpha are you ready to proceed to the final level**?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon ready when you are." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Skull's Father's workshop**_

Bulk and Skull were still trying to open the Dumpster.

"I can't believe it Skull we tried every tool in this workshop and we still can't get this thing open." Bulk stated

"Maybe not everything lets go pay Ernie a visit I have an idea that just might work." Skull told him

Skull then left with Bulk right behind him. Just then the led opened up a little bit

"I have to get out of here." Rita said

The lid then closed

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"There the Master controlled panel is back online and full power is restored." Alpha mentioned

"**Good work Alpha**." Zordon told Alpha

"Everything is ready Zordon and it's time to summon the Rangers this is so exciting." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Billy's lab**_

Jason's Communicator beeped.

"I guess this is it." Kimberly stated

"Zordon and Alpha must be finish." Zack mentioned

"Zordon." Jason said into his Communicator

"_Rangers please teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon told us

"We're on our way." Jason said

"I guess this now or never." I stated

"Remember Zordon and Alpha know what they're doing." Billy told us

"That's right we shouldn't question their judgment." Trini said

"Let's just get this over with." Kimberly said

We then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We then teleported into the Command Center.

"**Welcome Power Rangers. This promises to be a momentous occasion, you are about to meet the newest member of your team. As you are aware, the Green Ranger's powers were completely decimated by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more ****powerful ****Ranger to combat Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil. To that end, a candidate was selected and a new Power Ranger was created. And now my friends, I present to you the White Ranger**." Zordon told us

Just then a bright white light shone and we turned around and shielded our eyes then we see the White Ranger floating down and then landed. Then the light died down.

"**Welcome White Ranger the time has come to revile your identity**." Zordon stated

The White Ranger took off his helmet Kimberly then fainted and the rest of us saw it was Tommy.

"Guess who's back." Tommy stated with a smile

"I don't believe it." Billy said

"Yes." I said happily to know that it is Tommy

Trini started clapping and as we heard Zordon chuckle as we walked over to him.

"What's up man ah you look good." Zack told him as he clasp is hand

"Thanks man." Tommy said

Trini then kissed his cheek then Jason, Billy, and I clasp his hand

"We were all hoping it be you especially Kimberly." Billy stated

Tommy then looked over to see Kimberly passed out on the floor.

"Speaking of Kimberly." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then walked over to my sister and got down on one knee and put his helmet down and picked her up.

"Hey beautiful it's time to wake up." Tommy stated

Kimberly woke up and saw that it was Tommy and smiled

"I don't believe it I must be dreaming is it really you?" Kimberly asked

"In the flesh." Tommy said laughing as they hug each other

Man I love happy endings wait what did I just say? Man I have got to stop hanging around my sister so much.

"Man awesome just simply awesome." Zack stated as we walked over to them and he clasp hands with Tommy once more once him and Kimberly stood up and Tommy holding his helmet under his arm again.

"Fantastic." Kimberly said

"Ayi yi yi, all this human emotion." Alpha cried out sighing happily

We all laughed at that.

"**So Power Rangers I take it you are pleased with the new member of the Power Team**?" Zordon asked

"This is great." Jason stated happily

"**I'm sorry for being secretive but we had to guard against Lord Zedd's interference**." Zordon mentioned

"But Zordon how I mean I thought Tommy lost his Powers for good?" Kimberly asked

Yeah I am wondering that myself too.

"Not Tommy's the Green Ranger's Powers were gone for good." Alpha told us

Maybe, maybe not I will have to look into it more.

"**That is correct however Tommy has proven himself to be worthy and true, his courage, strength, and honor allowed us to choose him as the new White Ranger, this time his Powers were created by the light of goodness and can never be taken away by the forces of evil**." Zordon told us

"The White Ranger will control the new White Tiger Zord a Zord of strength and fearless he will also carry an enactment White Saber known as Saba. Saba will assist the White Ranger in battle as well as control the new Zord." Alpha stated

"**Extend your hand White Ranger and except all that has been granted to you**." Zordon told him

Tommy then raised his hand and Saba appeared.

'Wow it looks a lot like Xavier' I said to myself

"**Congratulations Tommy you are now the new White Power Ranger**." Zordon told him

"Man it's good to be back." Tommy stated

"**Rangers I also have more thing to inform to you about**." Zordon told us

"What is it Zordon?" Billy asked

"**I have** **decided to make Paul the new leader of the Power Rangers**." Zordon stated

Wait a second did he did say what I thought he said

"Wait a minute Zordon, why are you choosing me to be the new leader?" I asked

"**Paul, come stand before me**." Zordon told me

I went and stood in front of the others hoping Zordon will explain why he his choosing me to be the new leader.

"**Paul, since you been with us you have showed incredible strength, courage, and bravery, as well as finding ways to deal with Zedd's monsters when things seem to be going tough. And even though there were times you made mistakes in rushing into fights, you have learned from those mistakes and came up on top. Which is why that Jason is willing to turn over leadership of the Power Rangers to you**." Zordon said

Wow I guess I do have what it takes, but can I do it, can I lead the team like my dad would have been able too. I then feel Jason's hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at him.

"Trust me Paul, you deserve this more than me, I wouldn't have chosen you if I didn't think you can handle it." Jason told me

"Really?" I asked

"Yes you do." Jason said

"We all believe in you Paul." Billy told me

"Yeah man, you have come a long way." Zack mentioned

"Yeah and you always made choices to put others before you and that what makes a good leader." Tommy stated

"You have also proven to have a heart and help others when they need it." Trini told me

I then turned to Kimberly who walked up to me and bent down and looked at me with a smile as she took my hands in hers.

"Paul, we all believe in you, and no matter what happens we will always be there for you and know you will make the right choice." Kimberly told me as she stood up

Wow they really do believe in me. I then took out my Morpher and looked at it.

'I don't know if you can hear me dad but I promise you, I will be a great leader to my team and that I will continue to make you proud of me.' I thought to my self

"**Paul have you made your decision**?" Zordon asked

I took one last look at my Morpher and put it away and looked at Zordon.

"Zordon, I will be honored to take over as the new leader of the Power Rangers." I told him with a smile on my face.

"**Congratulations Paul, you are now the leader of the Power Rangers**." Zordon told me

"Man what a day this has been," I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Skull's Father's Garage**_

Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Dumpster open.

"Prepare to learn the secret of the Power Rangers." Bulk stated

Skull laughed and then they try to open the dumpster up with a really big can opener

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"**Nimrod the Scarlet Sentinel** **is attacking the industrial center**." Zordon told us

"Zordon, our Zords were damage in our last fight against Nimrod monster we need time to repair them." Jason stated

"O no Ayi, yi, yi yi yi Bulk and Skull are about to open up Rita's dumpster." Alpha cried out to us

"What." All of us said as we walked over to Alpha and looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Man that has got to be the biggest can opener I have ever seen." I mentioned

"We have to stop them." Zack stated

"If they open up that dumpster our covers will be blown." Trini stated

"Yeah and we have to stop Nimrod and her goons too." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah and repair the Zords." Billy told Zordon

"**Billy and Trini you two must teleport down to the damage Zords and begin the repairs Alpha will provide you with all the information you need**." Zordon told them

"Right." Billy said

Billy and Trini then teleported off.

"**Paul, Kimberly, Jason, and Zack you must go down to Bulk and Skull's location and secure Rita's Dumpster we can't allow her to escape**." Zordon told us

"We're on it." I stated

"**Tommy it is up to do battle with the Nimrod monster until the others are able to join you good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME." I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out

A few moments later Outside Skull's father's workshop Jason, Zack, Kimberly, and I showed up and so did the Putties.

"Oh great Lord Zedd must be looking for Rita too" Kimberly mentioned

"Well let's smash these clay heads." I stated

"I am with you bro." Zack said

"Yeah let's do it guys." Jason said

We then start to fight the Putties.

_**Meanwhile with Tommy**_

Tommy teleported down.

"_Activate the Tiger Zord_." Saba told him

"Tiger Zord Power up." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord showed up and Tommy hopped onto its head.

"Let's do this Saba." Tommy said

"_I'm with you White Ranger_." Saba said

"White Tiger Zord Tiger mode Battle Ready now." Tommy and Saba said

"Saba I never had a partner before but we well get it together." Tommy told him

Just then Nimrod blasted the Zord.

"Getting a little hot out here time to go inside." Tommy stated

Tommy then hopped into the Cockpit.

"Ah much better time to send this lighting rod packing." Tommy stated

The Tiger Zord then roared and sent Nimrod to the ground.

"White Tiger Zord Convert to Warrior mode." Tommy said as he placed Saba in the console.

Just then the Tiger Zord converted to Warrior mode.

"Don't think that well save you." Nimrod stated

"Saba I what the Zord to follow my every move." Tommy told him

Tommy then punched and the White Tiger Warrior Mode punched nimrod then Tommy kicked and the White Tiger Warrior mode kicked it to the ground.

"_That was most impressive_." Saba mentioned

"Thanks now let's warp this guy up." Tommy stated

_**Meanwhile back outside Skull's Father's Workshop**_

We were still fighting the Putties.

"You want to fight you got it." I said

I then punch and kick the putties that were coming at me

_**Meanwhile back with Tommy**_

"It's time fight fire with fire." Tommy said placing a sphere into the consol

"White Tiger Thunderbolt armed and ready. Now fire." Tommy commanded

Just then the White Tiger Warrior Mode fired three fire balls and hit Nimrod.

"Ha say goodbye Nimrod your history." Tommy told him

"Don't be too sure of yourself White Ranger if you're not careful history will repeat itself." Nimrod stated

Just then AC and DC showed up.

"Whoa cool move, but guess what it's not good enough." Tommy stated

"We'll see go get him boys." Nimrod ordered

Just then they attack the White Tiger Zord.

"Whoa." Tommy said as the Tiger Zord went back to Tiger mode and Tommy landed out of its cockpit.

"_Oh my that didn't go very well_." Saba mentioned

"Tell me something I didn't know contact Paul." Tommy told him

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Aye yi yi yi Zordon, Tommy is in trouble." Alpha cried out to Zordon looking in the viewing globe.

"**I will reconfigure the other Zords to join with the Tiger Zord to become the Mega Tigerzord**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

"_I am having difficulties getting through to the Gold Ranger_." Saba mentioned

"Paul where are yea I need yea." Tommy muttered

_**Meanwhile outside Skull's father's Workshop**_

"Let's show him the Power of Thunder." I called out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

I then showed up in my Gorilla Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said as I switched the Gorilla Zord to its Warrior Mode.

"I need White Tiger Thunder Power now." Tommy commanded

Just then a sphere appeared in Tommy's hand The Tiger Zord then got up and started to charge at Nimrod

"Alright time for a little tag team of our own." I said

I then had the Gorilla Zord warrior mode hopped onto the back of the White Tiger Zord and then the White Tiger Zord charged them and Nimrod got sent flying by my Gorilla punch.

"Alright Time to heat things up a little disengage." Tommy stated

I then had the Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode hopped off the Tiger Zord. Tommy then hopped inside the Tiger Zord.

"Mega Tigerzord Transformation sequence now." Tommy said as he put Saba back into the slot in the consol

Just then the Tiger Zord converted back into its Warrior mode then the Thunder Assault Team arrived and then the five Zords combined to create the Mega Tigerzord.

"You're finished." Nimrod stated

All three then started firing at them but the Mega Tigerzord just kept on walking towards them

"Don't hide behind me get them you fools." Nimrod told them

"Firebird Launch." The five Rangers said

Just then the Mega Tigerzord launched the Firebird Zord then turned it into a real firebird and then into struck and destroyed Nimrod, AC and DC.

"Yes." The Rangers said

"It's great to have you back on the team Tommy." I told him

"It's great to be back." Tommy stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Skull's Father's Workshop**_

Bulk and Skull just gave up and sat down on the floor by the table

"Let's face Skull we are never going to get this tuna can open." Bulk stated

Unknown to them the dumpster began to open

"Look at this mess my father going to kill me." Skull mentioned

And then Rita escaped, Rita then walk away from the dumpster.

"Ah I'm free, I'm free." Rita stated

Bulk and Skull then turned around.

"What are you looking at you pickle heads?" Rita asked

Bulk and Skull then fainted.

"Ah just what I needed a Human Squatt and Baboo." Rita stated

_Paul's POV_

"You who Rita." Kimberly called out

Rita looked up and saw us.

"No not you again." Rita cried out

"I'm afraid so Rita." Tommy stated

"We're like your worst nightmare." Kimberly mentioned

"Strange I thought you be bigger Rita." I stated with my hands crossed

"What Gold Ranger your back." Rita said shocked

"I have a news flash for yeah short stack but I'm his eight year old son." I told her

"You'll never get rid of us." Zack told her

Zack then picked up Rita

"Nighty night Rita." Zack stated

Zack then placed her in the Dumpster and Tommy closed the lid.

"Great job guys." Jason stated

"Yeah I just can't believe Bulk and Skull slept through the whole thing." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." I stated

_**Later on**_

Trini and Kimberly now powered down were trying to wake up Bulk and Skull.

"Mommy give me ten more minutes I'll get up I promise." Bulk grumbled

"Come on Bulky wake up." Kimberly told him

Bulk and Skull woke up and saw Kimberly and Trini.

"Are you two ok we heard you screaming." Kimberly mentioned

"Don't look behind us." Bulk stated pointing behind him

"There's a little Witch." Skull said

"What are you guys talking about?" Kimberly asked

Bulk and Skull turned around.

"Hey it's gone." Bulk mentioned

"Where did the little creature get too?" Skull asked

"What little creature?" Kimberly asked

"No little creature." Skull stated

"Everything is fine." Bulk mentioned

"Yeah just fine." Skull stated

"Yeah." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile in the Park**_

Billy, Zack, Jason, Tommy now dressed in white, and I were all holding Rita's Dumpster.

"Time to send Rita back into space so that she doesn't cause any more trouble." I mentioned

We then lift up the Dumpster.

"Ok Zordon we're ready." Billy said into the Communicator

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Alpha, activate the energy beam**." Zordon told Alpha

"Right Zordon." Alpha said pushing the red button

_**Meanwhile back at the Park**_

Just then a beam hit Rita's Dumpster and sent her back into space.

"Good riddance." Zack stated

"Well at least she is out our hairs again." Tommy mentioned

"At least for now." Billy stated

"Yeah well hopefully she will stay gone." I stated

"You said it man." Jason agreed

_**The next day inside the Youth Center**_

We were all having drinks to welcome Tommy home.

"Ah man you guys are the best." Tommy stated

"Yeah well I think your surprise was more of a surprise then our surprise." Jason mentioned

"Welcome back Tommy." Trini told him

"Welcome back." The rest of us said as we raised our glasses up

"So you guys still think I can handle this being a leader thing?" I asked in a low voice so that we were the only ones to hear.

"Don't worry Paul you can handle it no problem." Jason told me

Just then Ritchie and Curtis walked up.

"Hey guys." Ritchie greeted

"Hey." Kimberly said

"You win that Trophy?" Trini asked

"Yeah I won it at the Karate Tournament this afternoon." Ritchie stated

"Congratulations man." Tommy told him

"Yeah Ritchie that is really great." Kimberly stated

"Hey how about you demonstrate some of them moves." Tommy suggested

"Yeah come on man let's go." Zack stated

"Yeah show us something really cool." Kimberly told him

Ritchie then put the Trophy down and back kicked accidentally kicking the cake out of Ernie's hands and just as luck would have it Bulk and Skull walked in and got covered in the cake the two turned around and left.

"Well it's nice to know some things haven't changed." Tommy stated

"I doubt those two ever will." I told him

All of us started laughing.

**AN**: _There you are the 12__th__ chapter for this story. Now I know that some of you are shock to see that Paul became the new leader of the Power Rangers now, but I felt that it would help Paul become a better Ranger. So I will say this just one time, if you don't like that choice I made of making Paul the new leader of the Power Rangers then just keep those harsh words to yourself and feel free to walk away from this story, but to those that like my choice are welcome to read on as it will get good later on. I should have the next chapter up in the next few days. So Until then please R&R. _


	13. Friends reunited

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I manage to get done editing this chapter earlier than planned. Now I well be honest with you this as well as the past seven chapters I uploaded I o ready had them all written but I wanted to make sure I got them the way I wanted it to be so that is why it took me so long to start update again, and this chapter came to me while I was at work one night so when I got home I skipped a few chapters and started writing the plot for this chapter down so that I didn't forget about it. Also make sure to read the Author's note at the end of this chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter thirteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirteen: Friends Reunited.

Well things have been interesting the past few weeks to say the least. Tommy came back as the White Ranger, but kind of wish he was still the Green Ranger, but hey it works out either way. What is probably the weirdest thing that happen was that I am now the new leader of the Power Rangers, I am not too sure if I am cut out to be a leader, but everybody is behind me and believe in me, so I am glad I have good friends and an awesome sister by my side especially now that I am in high school and all.

And speaking of school today is just a relaxing day for me and the others as school got called off today do to an electrical problem and a broken pipe so no school for the rest of the week which is cool. Mom is at work so me and Kimberly are sitting at home for the moment but will be meeting the others at the park for a picnic later on today. I am playing Super Mario bros for the Nintendo while Kimberly is sitting right next to me on the couch reading a book.

"Paul, don't you get tired of playing that game you been playing it like 3 days in a row now." Kimberly stated with a laugh.

"No way, it never gets boring besides I still need to beat this game." I told her.

Sometimes I wonder if she will understand that I am a gamer at heart. Just then the door bell rings.

"I will get it Paul you just keep playing that game." Kimberly told me as she put her book down and got up to answer the door.

"Ok." I said

I paused the game to look out the window to see who was there and what I saw put me in complete shock.

'What are they doing here?' I said to myself.

I knew I had to get out of this room before they look over to where I was, so I got up and ran into the kitchen through the living room entrance.

_Normal POV_

Kimberly opened the door and saw four people.

"Hi can I help you?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah hi we are the Jones family we just moved in next door and wanted to introduce our selves I'm Kim, this is my husband Scott and our two kids Preston and Stevie." Mrs. Jones said

"Will it's nice to me you and my name is Kimberly too my mom is working at the moment but I also have a little brother who is about the same age as your kids." Kimberly stated

"Hey Paul come here and meet our new neighbors." Kimberly said as she turned around and saw that Paul was not there.

"Hmm that's weird he was just there a minute ago I bet he went into the kitchen to grab a snack. Listen you guys can come in and I will find my little brother" Kimberly said as she let them in.

"Thanks." They said

"I will be right back so make yourselves comfortable." Kimberly said

"Ok thanks." Mr. Jones said

Kimberly then walks off to find Paul.

_Paul's POV_

Man why does this have to happen I thought I would never see them again and why are they in Angle Grove anyway there could be no way they know I am still alive and live here in this house and town they think I am dead.

"Paul there you are we have new neighbors and they would like to meet you they have kids around your age." She said

I heard her but I didn't say anything and just kept walking around in circles.

"Paul what's wrong you look like you just seen a ghost or something?" Kimberly asked me

"Kimberly I can't go in there and meet them because they o ready know me and they all think that I am dead." I told her

"Wait a second Paul are you saying what I think your saying?" She asked me

"That I knew them when I was still in St. Johns and that the boy in there was my best friend and they were my next door neighbors back home and they think I am dead then yes you are thinking right." I stated

"Paul just go in there and see them again I am sure that they would love to see you again." Kimberly told me

"Kimberly it isn't that simple once they find out I am still alive the first thing they're going to do is call my family back home and tell them that I am alive and Zordon said I can't let that happen right now remember." I said

"Paul listen maybe it's time for you to be reunited with them." She mentions

"But Kim," I started to say but she stop me.

"Paul just do it or you won't even feel save going out of your own home now." She told me

"Your right but there might come a chance that I might have to tell them that I am a Ranger you know that right." I stated

"We'll come across that bridge when we come to it now come on." Kimberly said as she pushed me towards the Living room.

"Kimberly can you go in first." I said

"Sure but you better be behind me when I call you." She said

"I will be." I stated

She went into the living room and started talking

"Will I found him and I guess you can say you will be kind of surprised when you see him." Kimberly said

O yeah real smooth sis real smooth.

"Paul you can come in now." Kimberly said

Well here goes nothing. I then walked out and came out in full view and I saw that their eyes were wide open and mouths open.

"Paul is that you?" Mrs. Jones asked

"Yeah it's me." I said

"Paul I can't believe it we thought you were dead?" Mr. Jones stated

"Will I would have been if it wasn't for the Power Rangers." I told them

I am hoping that I don't have to go into any more detail then that about the Power Rangers and me being one of them.

"But Paul why didn't you come home right away?" Preston asked me my life time friend

"Believe me Preston I wanted nothing more than to come home to all of you but I couldn't even if I wanted to." I said

"But why Hun, your family and everyone back home are missing you like crazy?" Mrs. Jones asked me

Before I could answer her a white beam came down and revealed to be Alpha.

"What the heck is that thing?" Stevie asked

"My name is Alpha 5 and I am here to help answer your questions." Alpha stated

Alpha then turned towards me and Kimberly.

"Paul Zordon wanted me to say that it's ok to tell them everything." Alpha told me.

"Alpha, are you sure about this?" I asked

"Yes Paul I am." Alpha said

"Paul what's going on?" Preston asked

"Will I guess showing you will be better." I stated

I then looked at my sister and she nodded her head yes.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

After we morphed I looked over to them and saw their eyes and mouths wide open again

"This is why I couldn't go home." I said as me and Kimberly powered down

"Paul I can't believe this you're a Power Ranger." Preston said

"Yeah I know hard to believe huh." I said rubbing the back of my head with a slight laugh.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning." Alpha said

"You see, Paul's dad was once a Power Ranger and the Gold Ranger powers that are now Paul's use to be his father's." Alpha stated

"Wait Paul's dad was a Ranger?" Preston asked

"I know what you're thinking Preston I thought the same thing myself when I found out." I said

"Anyways, when the night of the attack happened, Paul's dad wanted to make sure he was safe so he contacted me and Zordon to have him Teleported over but when we did Paul was knocked out and didn't wake up till a week later. When he did he couldn't remember what happen at first but then he started to slowly remember everything that had happen that night." Alpha said

"Wow must have been a big ordeal." Mrs. Jones said

"It was, but I have gotten past most of it and trying to move on in my new life." I stated

"Which I must inform you four that what you saw and heard today must be kept a secret no one must know the identities of the Power Rangers as well as to not tell anyone that knows Paul back in St. Johns that he is alive." Alpha said

"Look I know what you're going to say, but it's for the best this way that they don't know." I said

"We won't say anything." Preston said

"You have our word on it." Stevie said

"Thanks guys." I said I then looked over to their parents.

"I don't like it, but we won't say anything I still say his family should know though." Mrs. Jones said

"Your secret is safe with us." Mr. Jones said

"Thank you and I understand your feelings of this." Alpha said

"Hey we are going to be going on a picnic here in about couple of hours with some friends of ours and Preston and Stevie are more than welcome to come with us I am sure that Paul, Preston, and Stevie have a lot of catching up to do." Kimberly said

"Yeah you guys should come." I told them

"Mom can we?" Preston asked

"Yeah can we?" Stevie asked

"I don't see a problem with it." Mrs. Jones said

"Yes." Me, Preston and Stevie said happily

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Will isn't this a pleasant surprise the littlest Ranger's old friends are back maybe we can use this to our advertence" Lord Zedd said

"What do you have in mind Master." Goldar asked

"To use Paul's past against him again." Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Park**_

"Wow I can't believe you're in High School now." Preston told me

I have just finished telling him and his sister everything that went down since coming here except for me being an alien part.

"Yeah I can't really believe it either." I said

"So when did you guys become friends?" Trini said

"Well we actually lived right next door to each other from the beginning." I said

"Paul I have been wondering, how did you get so buffed up?" Preston asked me

"Well when I became a Ranger, I wasn't much of a fighter so Jason and Tommy have been training me as well as being my instructors." I stated

"Wow." Preston said

"So what is it like being a Power Ranger Paul?" Stevie asked

"Well it is cool at times but it is a big job especially when you're the leader of the team." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Hmm I think I will send down the Putties to soften the Rangers up a bit before I put my plan into action." Zedd said

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Park**_

"Man this day couldn't get any better." Zack said

"You said man." Jason said

Just then the Putties showed up behind us.

"O no Putties." Trini said

All of us got into fighting stance and in front of Preston and Stevie.

"Preston , Stevie stay behind us." Kimberly said

"Circle formation guys." I said as we formed a circle around Preston and Stevie.

The Putties then started to attack us.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"**Alpha I am sensing something in the morphing grid**" Zordon stated

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi Zordon what are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"**Once the Rangers take care of the Putties have them teleport to the Command Center along with Preston and Stevie**." Zordon told Alpha

"Right Zordon" Alpha said

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Park**_

We finished taking out the Putties and relaxed a little bit.

"Ok what was that about?" Kimberly said

Just then our Communicators went off.

"I Guess we are about to find out." Zack said

We looked around to make sure the close was clear

"This is Paul we read you Zordon." I said through my Communicator

"_Paul you and the others must teleport to the Command Center right away and bring Preston and Stevie with you_." Zordon said

"Ok we are our way." I said

"Preston, Stevie hang on to one of us." Kimberly said

We then teleported to the Command Center. A few moments later we landed in the Command Center.

"Wow what is this place it's amazing?" Preston asked

"Preston look." Stevie stated as she grabbed a hold of Preston's arm.

"**Do not be alarmed you two you are not in any danger I am Zordon and I welcome you to the Command Center**." Zordon said

"Um Paul he's a giant floating head." Stevie told me

"Trust me I acted the same way when I saw him for the first time." I said with a laugh.

I than turned to Zordon

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**I have detected something in the morphing grid that has me worried that Zedd is planning something big**." Zordon stated

Man I don't like the sound of that. If only we had another Ranger, wait I wonder.

"Zordon, do we still have Tommy's old Power Coin here?" I asked

"**Yes Paul we do, but there is no power left in it remember**." Zordon told me

"Yeah maybe, but there might be one way that I think might work in re-energizing the Power Coin and restoring the powers for good." I said

"How Paul?" Alpha asked

"By combining the energy from all of our Power Coins and maybe some of Zordon's energy should be enough to re-energize the Green Power Coin for good." I said

"You know that might just work." Billy said

"**Paul even if it does work we would need someone who is willing to take over as the Green Ranger**." Zordon told me

"I Know Zordon, and I think I have someone in mind." I said as I turned to Preston.

"Preston, listen we would really be grateful and honored if you would be willing to become the next Green Ranger but we can't force you to do something you don't want to do, this is a decision you have to make on your own." I said

"Paul you don't have to ask me twice I well become the next Green Ranger." Preston said

Wow he didn't take long to answer.

"**Preston you sure about this we are not forcing you to do this**." Zordon said

"I'm sure Zordon, I want to help." Preston stated

"Then take this Preston." Alpha said handing him the Green Power Coin

"Wow, this looks cool." Preston said

"Well that's not all Preston, but we need to put power into it first." I told him

"So how do we do this Paul?" Billy asked

"Well we need to gather in a circle around Preston and have our Power Coins pointed towards him." I stated

We then formed a circle around Preston and hold out our Power Coins towards him.

"We call on the power of all of us combine." I said

"Triceratops." Billy called out

"Mastodon." Zack called out

"Saber-Tooth Tiger." Trini called out

"Tyrannosaurus" Jason called out

"White Tiger." Tommy called out

"Pterodactyl." Kimberly called out

"Gold Gorilla." I called out

Just then, each of our ranger colors comes out of our coins and towards Preston.

"Zordon, is it working?" Stevie asked

"**I'm not certain Stevie I will add in some of my own energy**." Zordon said

Just then Zordon admitted some of his own energy.

'Come on work please be enough' I thought to myself as I looked over to my friend

'Maybe if I admit some of my Zentarian powers might help too.' I thought

I then channeled some of my Zentarian powers through my Power Coin towards Preston. I looked over towards him and saw something happen.

'Yes come on it's working just a little longer.' I thought

A few moments later I looked over to him and saw that he was now the new Green Ranger.

"Yes it worked." I said happily put my Power Coin away.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi it work." Alpha said happily

"Wow this is so awesome I never felt anything like this." Preston said as he took is helmet off and went back to his normal size.

"Trust me Preston, I know what you mean." I said

"**Preston, you are now the new Green Ranger, you will control the mighty Dragon zord with your weapon the Dragon Dagger**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The time has come to put my plan into action." Zedd said

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE." Zedd yelled out

"Yes Master, how can I be of service?" Goldar asked

"Goldar, the time has come to put my plan into action has our guests arrived?" Zedd asked

"Yes Master they are here and ready on your command." Goldar said

"Good send them down to Earth and go with them." Zedd said

"Right away master." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"So Preston how do you feel?" I asked

Before Preston could answer me the alarms started to go off.

"What's that loud sound?" Stevie asked

"It's the alarm it lets us know when there is trouble." Kimberly said

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**I fear that this was going to happen behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon said

We turned towards the Viewing Globe to see two identical looking monsters and Goldar attacking the park.

'Something seems strange here it's like I seen those two monsters before.' I thought to myself

"Zordon who are those monsters fighting alongside Goldar?" Jason asked

"**They are known as Breezy and Freezy the Ice Brothers they have the power to freeze anything and anyone that gets in their way**." Zordon said

"Wow sounds like something straight out of cartoon." Preston said

"Believe me Preston, I know exactly what you mean, that is what I thought when I started being a Ranger for the first time too." I told him

"Come on guys lets go and melt those brothers." Zack said

"Stevie stay here with Alpha and Zordon." I said

"Got it Paul." Stevie said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME." I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

A few moments later we were morphed and at the location where the attack is taking place.

"Hey we don't take it likely with you guys turning our town into an ice sickle." I said

"Rangers so good of you to show up." Breezy said

"Wait, Green Ranger how is that possible?" Goldar asked

"Believe me Goldar when I say nothing is impossible." I said

"Yeah now let's see if you can handle eight Rangers now monkey boy." Preston said. Well it is good to see some things never change with him.

"It doesn't matter how many of you there are you all will be destroyed." Freezy said

"We'll see about that all right Rangers let's do this." I said

"Tommy, you go and handle Goldar the rest of us will handle the ice brothers." I said

"You got it man." Tommy said

We then started attacking them, Tommy went to fight Goldar while the rest of us started fighting the Ice brothers.

"You know Gold Ranger you could have saved your parents if you weren't so pathetic." Breezy said

After he said that I could feel my anger building up luckily I am morphed or I would be tempted into transforming into my super Zentarian form.

"What in the fucking hell are you talking about?" I asked angrily

"You know what I am talking about Gold Ranger me and my brother were moving among the shadows that night before the attack." Breezy stated

After he said that, I started to remember and now realized that I had saw something moving in the shadows that night outside my house. Now it all comes crashing down to me like a ton of bricks and I can start to feel the anger building up in me even more.

"You two are going to pay for what you have done to me and my family." I said all pissed off now as I brought out Xavier and started to attack them both alone.

I brought Xavier down for a strike to both of them but they both block it with their swords.

"I see you're just like your father Gold Ranger." Breezy stated

"Yeah not wanting help from your own friends." Freezy stated

"Always want to do things yourself." They both say at the same time

Before they could take their weapons and strike me Zack and Jason came up and struck them and they went flying to the ground.

"Paul you ok bro?" Zack asked as he and Jason helped me up.

"Yeah thanks for the help guys." I said

"No problem man." Jason said

The others then came up and joined us.

"You two are wrong about that I do accept help from my friends, but no matter what choices my dad made as a Ranger he was still one of the best there was." I told them

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now to up the stakes time to make all three grow." Zedd said throwing down three Bomb devices.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

Just then three bomb devices came down and made Goldar, Freezy, and Breezy thirty stories tall.

"What the hell that is just wacky." Preston said

"Trust me Preston you well get use to it." I said

"I hope so." Preston said

"O right Rangers let's take it up a notch. Preston use your Dragon Dagger to call on the Dragon zord." I said

"Right." Preston said

"We need Thunder Zord power now." We called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then all seven Thunder Zords showed up and we hopped inside our Zords. Then the Five Thunder Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord and Tommy and myself have the Gorilla Zord and Tiger Zord transform into their Warrior modes.

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston said as he started playing the Dragon Dagger and then the Dragon Zord showed up man how I'd missed seeing that Zord.

"Ha if you think those Zords will stop us your wrong." Breezy said

"Yeah we will Freeze them good." Freezy said

"And then we will destroy you all haha." Goldar stated with an evil laugh

"We'll see about that monkey boy." I said as I grab a sphere and put it in the consol.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Bolt fire." I said

Just then, three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit all three of them straight on.

"Direct hit o right." I said

"Nice try Ranger take this." Breezy said as he, Freezy, and Goldar all fired energy beams at me and hit all of our Zords straight on.

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"I just got shook up for a minute there but I well be fine." I said

"We got to figure something out fast before they turn our Zords into giant pop sickles." Zack said

"I know, wait a minute Preston jump into the Dragon zord's cockpit so that we can form the Mega Gorilladragonzord, Tommy you and the others distract them for us." I said

"Got it man." Tommy said

"Preston you ready?" I asked

"O yeah I'm ready when you are Paul." Preston said after he went into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Mega Gorilladragonzord Transformation sequence now." I said

Just then, the Dragonzord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads.

"Wow this is so cool." Preston said

"Well you haven't seen anything yet." I said

I then grab one of the spheres and put it into the center consol.

"Power balls fire." Me and Preston said together

Just then two big power balls fired out of the gorilla's mouth and hit both of the ice brothers straight on and froze them in place.

"Wow now that is what I call chilling out." Preston said

"Jason Tommy you guys finish it off for us." I said

"You got it bro Thunder sword engage." Jason said

"White Tiger thunder bolt fire." Tommy said

Just then the White Tiger Zord fired three fire balls out of the Tiger's mouth then the Thunder Megazord pulled out its Thunder sword and charges it up. Then along with the fire balls it struck and destroyed both Breezy and Freezy.

"Yes we did." Preston said

"You're next Goldar." I stated

"This is not over Rangers I well return." Goldar said and then he disappeared.

"Man he got away." Preston said

"We will get him next time." I said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I REALLY HATE THOSE RANGERS NEXT TIME THEY WILL NOT BE SO LUCKY." Zedd yelled out frustrated.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"**Congratulations Rangers on a job well done**." Zordon told us

"Yeah you guys were awesome." Stevie said

"Well it's all in a day's work." I said

"Yeah seeing as you once again did it for us Paul." Jason said

"No I didn't we all did it together." I said trying to not take the credit again

"Maybe, but you were the one to find a way to re-energize the Green Power Coin which allowed us to have an eighth Ranger on the team now." Tommy said

"I guess I did have a little bit to do with it but the point is we did it together as a team." I said

"That's right man." Zack said

"**Preston come stand before me**." Zordon said

Preston then came to the front of us.

"**You must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the power. First don't use your power for personal gain second never force a battle unless Zedd forces you, and finally keep your identity a secret no one may know you are a Power Ranger**." Zordon said

"You can count on me Zordon." Preston said

Just then Billy walked over to Preston and Stevie with two Communicators.

"Here me and Paul made you each of you guys a Communicator." Billy said as he handed them the Communicators

"Thanks Billy." Preston said

"You're one of us now Preston welcome aboard old friend." I said as we clasped hands

"What about me?" Stevie asked. Looks like she hasn't change much

"You're one of us too Stevie besides someone needs to keep an eye on Alpha every now and then." I said with a laugh

Everyone else laughed to my joke as well.

"Very funny Paul." Alpha stated sarcastically

I then put my hand out in front of us and then Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Tommy, Zack and Jason put their hands on top of my then we looked towards Preston he looked at us for a moment then put his hand on top of ours. I looked over to Stevie with a smile and nodded at her and she smile really brightly and put hers on top of Preston's.

"Welcome to the team you two." I stated

We all then threw our hands in the air and yield out just two words.

"POWER RANGERS." We yelled out together

**AN**: _There you are the 13__th__ chapter for this story. Now the Jones family is based on a real life family I know of and they are good friends of my family. Now Jones is not their real names but I had to change it because I did not want to put their real names on here for their privacy and I will continue in doing so with other OCs I put in my stories. Now I will tell you that I am not too sure when I will be updating this with the 14__th__ chapter as I only have about a quarter to half of it done and I am kind of stuck on what to write. I will tell you this much, it will be a crossover between Power Rangers and the original Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles TV series as in my opinion was the best TV series of all time as I grew up mostly in the 90s so it is only natural. It will also have some combination of the other TV series but will be mainly based from the original series. So Until then please R&R. _


	14. Some Green Help

**Disclaimer:**__See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am very sorry for the delay but I finally got this chapter done it took a while as I was stuck on how to go about it. So hopefully I did a good job on this chapter. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter fourteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fourteen: Some Green help.

It's been interesting to say the least. First of my old friend Preston moved here to Angle Grove right next door for that matter. It was great to finally see him and his family again. Then he took over as the new reenergize Green Ranger which is great so now I don't feel weird being the only kid Ranger on the team. Anyway me my sister and friends minus Preston and his little sister Stevie are at the Youth Center setting up for the annual fall dance.

"Paul, can you up me hang this real quick?" Jason asked me bring me out of my thoughts

"O yeah sure thing Jason." I told him as I went over to help him hang a banner

"Thanks man I appreciate it." Jason said

"No problem Jason." I said as I climbed up the latter

Just then Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy came up to us.

"Paul, be careful up there." Kimberly told me

Man she really is starting to get on my nerves with being over protective of me.

"Kimberly, I'm fine you don't have to worry about me every single time I do something." I told her as me and Jason climbed down the latter that was on each side.

"So Paul my man how about I show you how to do some cool moves before the dance Friday night?" Zack asked

Man I knew Zack was going to ask that question.

"No thanks Zack, I am not that good of a dancer and besides I am not going to the dance anyway." I stated

"Come on Paul you have to come to the dance Friday night." Kimberly stated

Man she has been bugging on me about that ever since the school announced the dance

"Yeah I'm sure we can teach you how to dance before Friday night." Billy mentions to me.

"This is not about me knowing how to dance guys I just don't want to go as I have o ready made plans with Preston to play video games till the sun rises on Saturday morning." I stated

"So let me see if I got this straight, you're going to skip the fall dance to play video games to the early hours of the morning?" Zack asked

"That about says it all." I stated

"Why would you guys want to do that Paul?" Trini asked

"Because it's fun and besides I'm still a kid after all." I told her

Before Trini could say something else Preston and his sister walked in.

"Hey guys." Preston and Stevie said

"Hey Preston, Stevie what's up?" I asked

"Not much Kimberly's mother said you guys would be here so we came to see what you guys were up too." Stevie said

"So what is going on here?" Preston asked

"We're setting up for the annual fall dance that is coming up this Friday night." Tommy said

"Sounds boring to me." Preston stated.

Thank you at least I'm not the only one that thinks so.

"You're telling me I got stuck to help set up for it and I'm not even going." I said

"Come on Paul you have to come I mean think of all the babes that will be there." Zack said

"Zack I don't think that be a reason for me to go seeing as how you guys are my only friends in High School everyone else just thinks I am an egg head, a nerd." I told him

I looked over to Kimberly and saw that she was going to say something about it but I stop her before she could say anything.

"Kim before you say anything I don't think that I am an egg head or a nerd all I am saying is that what the other students at school thinks of me." I said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I need to get rid of that Gold Ranger somehow. Wait of course why didn't I think of it before" Lord Zedd said

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Zedd yelled out

Just then Goldar walked in.

"How can I help you my lord?" Goedar asked

"Goldar, tell me, do you remember Krang ruler of Dimension X?" Zedd asked

"Yes my lord, he is one of the most powerful beings in the universe but he is not as powerful as you are my lord." Goldar said

"Well rumors has it that he is on Earth trying to take over New York City then possibly the Earth I want you to locate him so that I can bring him here he owes me and it is time to collect." Zedd said

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove High School the next day**_

"Remember class read pages 140 to 160 tonight as there well be a quiz on it on Friday." Ms. Appleby said as we made our way out of the classroom as it was the end of the school day.

Man am I ever glad school is over with. We made our way to our lockers to get what we need and put things away that we don't need for the day.

"Hey Paul, can I ask you something?" Trini asked

"Yeah sure Trini what's up?" I asked

"Would you go to the dance with me Friday night?" Trini asked

Wow I didn't even see this one coming. I thought maybe she wanted to go with Ritchie to the dance. Maybe it was set up by the guys to get me to go but it can't be that as Trini isn't showing any signs of funny business besides that is not Trini's style anyway at least I don't think it is. O man if I say no I will never hear the end of it from Kimberly, but if I say yes I still would have to deal with Kimberly and her fashion talk till the dance. Well I guess I should say yes I rather listen to Kim's fashion talk then her giving me a lecture and besides I don't want to be rude or anything.

"Trini I will be honored to escort you to the dance." I said.

Man I hope I know what I am doing.

"Thanks Paul you're the best." Trini said as she gave me a big hug.

Ok that answers my questions then. I wasn't set up or maybe I was and she is just putting on an act.

"My man I knew you had it in you all along." Zack said as he put his arm on my shoulder.

Ok now I am starting to wonder if I am being set up. I guess I'll just go along with it, maybe they well tell me the truth eventually.

"Hey Zack, do you think you can teach me how to dance before Friday night?" I asked

"Little bro by the time I am done with you, you will be a dancing star." Zack said

Man I was afraid he was going to say that.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Well it has been a long time Krang hasn't it?" Zedd asked

"Yes it has Zedd why don't you tell me what Shredder, Rocksteady, Bebop, and I are doing here?" The talking brain in a robot body asked

"It's quite simple old friend if I remember right I helped you out years ago in a huge battle so the way I see it you owe me Krang." Zedd stated

"Well I guess we can help you, what do you want us to do first?" Krang asked

"Send down your mutants to attack the Rangers in Angle Grove Park I will be sending Goldar with some Putties to assist them." Zedd said

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Park**_

"Come on Paul one more time man." Zack told me

I then tried to do the dance moves that Zack showed me again, but all that came of it is me falling down again.

"Man it's like I have two left feet, I can't seem to get this right." I stated

"Come on Paul don't be too hard on yourself man it takes time to be good at anything." Zack said

"O right." I said

Before I could try again Goldar, some Putties, and a rhino and a warthog monsters who looks very familiar shows up.

"Well we meet again Rangers." Goldar said

"What you want tin head and who are your new friends?" I asked

"I am known as Bebop." The warthog said

"And I am Rocksteady." The rhino said

Ok now this is getting weirder by the day.

"Now I like to see you try and stop us Rangers." Goldar said

"Let's do it guys." Jason said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME." I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

After we morphed we started to fight the Putties

"Ok Gold Ranger let's see how you fare with lasers." Rocksteady said as him and Bebop brought out some sort of laser guns and started to fire them at me.

"O shit." I stated as I began to dodge the laser blasts.

"Whoa this Gold Ranger really has some moves." Bebop said

"Um he is the Gold Ranger isn't he Goldar?" Rocksteady asked

"Yes you pea for brains he is the Gold Ranger now keep firing." Goldar orderd

"Not today." Jason said as he jumped up in the air and kicked the guns out of the two mutants' hand.

"Hey that's not fair." Rocksteady said

"Thanks Jason I didn't know how long I could have kept up with it." I said

"No problem bro now let's take them down." Jason said as we got into fighting stances.

Just then the others came over and got into fighting stances as well.

"You man have won this battle Rangers but we'll be back." Goldar said as all three of them disappear.

"Ok what was that about?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah and why do those two monsters look familiar?" Trini asked

"I think I know who they are." I said

"Alpha, contact Preston and Stevie and tell them to meet us at the Command Center." I said through my Communicator.

"_You got it Paul_." Alpha said

"O right guys lets go." I said

"Right." The others said

We then teleport out of the park. Moments later we arrived in the Command Center demorphed, then Preston and Stevie teleported in.

"Hey what's up guys?" Preston asked

"We have a Saturday morning problem." I said

"What do you mean by a Saturday morning problem?" Preston asked

"Look at the Viewing Globe and you will see what I am talking about." I said

Preston and Stevie then looked over at the Viewing Globe and now knew what I meant as their eyes went wide.

"Is that?" Stevie and Preston asked at the same time

"Two mutants known as Rocksteady and Bebop from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles show yep that would be them." I said

"Zordon how can that be possible I mean I thought they were only cartoons?" Trini asked

"**Unfortunately no they are as real as us**." Zordon said

"So everything from the comic books and TV show is real?" I asked

"**Yes Paul in fact both Zedd and Krang fought together years ago now they seem to have join forces with each other again**." Zordon said

Ok so in a way that is cool but it is not for the most part wait if Krang and his goons are real then that means that the Turtles are too.

"Well if Krang and his men have join forces with Zedd then I say we do the same thing and join forces with the Turtles." I stated

"**An excellent idea Paul it so happens I know their mentor Splinter or by his human name Hamato Yoshi. I'll contact him right away and inform him of our situation**." Zordon said

Zordon then disappeared.

"Hey where did he go?" I asked

"He went to his private Chamber to meditate that's how he knows Master Splinter they dream walk together." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile somewhere in New York City**_

Deep within the Sewers of New York City a wise old sensei Splinter also known as Hamato Yoshi was in a deep meditation.

"_**Master Splinter can you hear me**_?" Zordon asked

"_My old friend Zordon of Eltar how you doing old friend_?" Splinter asked

"_**Unfortunately I wish this was under better circumstances my old friend but there is a problem and my friends and I need your help along with your students**_." Zordon said

"_What appears to be the problem Zordon?_" Splinter asked

"_**Shredder and Krang have join forces with Lord Zedd the Rangers can't do this alone we could really use your help old friend**_." Zordon said

"_No worries Zordon we will help when will you need us_?" Splinter asked

"_**As soon as you can all get here when all of you are ready contact us at frequency 876231**_." Zordon said

"_Very will I will gather my students and we will be ready soon_." Splinter said

"_**Thank you old friend**_." Zordon said

"So Shredder and Krang has join forces with Lord Zedd this is not good I must gather up the Turtles." Master Splinter said

Splinter then stood up and he then grabs his walking stick and went to search for his students

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"Alpha I have been wondering how do you and Zordon know the Turtles?" I asked

"Well you see Paul, your father once was a student of Master Splinter and him and the Turtles helped us once with a monster created by both Krang and Rita and since then Zordon has kept in touch with Master Splinter since you would be amazed at how much they both have in common." Alpha said

"Wait my dad knew them?" I asked

"**Yes Paul your father knew of them**." Zordon said as he reappeared

"Zordon did you get a hold of them?" I asked

"**Yes Paul they will contact us as soon as they are ready to leave New York City**." Zordon said

"Zordon, Alpha said that my dad trained with them is this true?" I asked

"**Yes Paul your dad was taught by Master Splinter himself**." Zordon stated

"Man, it seems that it has been getting wired for me by the day now a days." I said

"What you mean by that Paul?" Preston asked

Shit I forgot him and Stevie are here man I might have to tell them about my other secret.

"Will um.." I tried to say but don't know how to say it.

"Paul its time that you tell them you know you can trust them." Kimberly said as she put her hand on my shoulder

I looked up at her and then to the others and back to Preston and Stevie.

"Well there isn't an easy way for me to say this but what I am about to tell you, must be kept a secret even more then our Ranger identities." I told them

"No worries I won't say anything." Preston said

"Me neither." Stevie said

"Ok um well I may not look it but I am not human I am from another planet." I said

I looked to them and saw they had confused looks on their faces

"I think I may have to take it up a notch then." I said

I then transformed into my Super Zentarien form. I then looked over to them and saw that their eyes went wide and their jaws almost hitting the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL" Both Preston and Stevie yelled out

"This is my Super Zentarien form." I said

"So you're a Zentarien then?" Preston asked

"Yes I am a Zentarien." I said as I went back to my normal form

"When did you find that out?" Stevie asked

"Last month." I said

I looked at them and saw that they weren't freaked out by what they saw.

"So you guys are not at all freak out by me being from another planet?" I asked

"No if anything its awesome I mean you looked so cool when you transformed." Preston said

Man I guess Kimberly was right I thought for sure that they freak out about it.

"So can you control it Paul?" Stevie asked

"Well at first I wasn't able to but now I can control it." I stated

"Man I bet you have more power in that form then you do when you're morphed." Preston said

"Yeah I do but I don't really use it because I am afraid someone will be able to recognize me." I said

"Yeah I get yea." Preston said

"But, if a monster was too strong would you use it?" Stevie asked

"Yeah if a monster is stronger than my Ranger powers then I will use it." I said

Just then a beeping sound came from the computer.

"What going Alpha?" I asked

"Someone is contacting us." Alpha said pushing a few buttons

"Who is it?" I asked

"**It's from the Turtles Alpha open up communications**." Zordon said

"You got it Zordon." Alpha said

We then turned to the Viewing Globe and saw four turtles and a giant rat.

"**Master Splinter I take it you and Turtles are ready to teleport over**." Zordon said

"_Yes Zordon we are ready whenever you are we have five for teleportation_." Splinter said

"**Very well Alpha teleport our friends here at once**." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said as he pushed a few buttons

Just then, the viewing globe went blank and five beams of light teleported into the Command Center once the light died down there were five people standing in front of us, four turtles and one rat.

"**Welcome back to the Command Center old friend, I just wish it was under better circumstances**." Zordon said

"As do I old friend." Maser Splinter said

I then walk over to Master Splinter and bow to him in respect and he bows back.

"It's an honor to meet you Master Splinter I'm Paul Golupski, I'm the son of your former student Frank Golupski." I told him bring my hand out for him to shake.

"No the honor is all my, Zordon has told me so much about you young Paul, I am so sorry to hear about what happen to your parents." Master Splinter told me as he shook my hand.

Wow never thought I be shaking hands with a giant talking rat, then again I have a mentor that is just a giant floating head.

"Thank you Master Splinter it means a lot to me allow me to introduce you all to my friends and my sister the other Rangers." I stated as I turned around and pointed to each of them.

"Zack Taylor the Black Ranger, Billy Cranston the Blue Ranger, Trini Kwan the Yellow Ranger, Jason Scott the Red Ranger, Preston Jones the Green Ranger, Tommy Oliver the White Ranger and last but not least that would be Kimberly Hart the Pink Ranger as well as my big sister." I stated pointing to all of them as said their names.

I then walked over to stand by them.

"As you o ready know I am Paul Golupski the Gold Ranger and together we are the Power Rangers." I finished saying

"It is an honor and privilege to meat you all, now allow me to introduce to you my students." Master Splinter said

He then gestured to the four turtles that look identical but have different masks one in blue, one in red, one in orange, and one in purple.

"This is Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello." Master Splinter stated

"Man I never thought I ever meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in person." I said

"I know what you mean dude this is so wicked." Preston stated

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Zedd, what is your next plan of attack?" Shredder asked

"It's simple, once I have created a new monster we attack the Rangers again." Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"You know I still can't believe you guys are real." I stated

"Yeah well we didn't think Power Rangers were real till we meet your dad." Michelangelo said

"Paul, I was just wondering did your dad teach you any moves before you became a Ranger?" Leonardo asked

"No I didn't even know that he was a Power Ranger until I meet Zordon and the other Rangers, I just thought he was just an normal father who didn't do any kind of sport except for when Grandpa Golupski made him join his high school golf team his senior year." I said

"Wonder why Frank never kept up with his training." Raphael said

"Maybe because he felt that he was no longer needed and felt that if Earth needed the Gold Ranger again that his son would take over." Donatello mentioned

"**In a way you are right Donatello, when Frank retired from being a Ranger he felt that if the Earth needed help again his son would take over for him.**" Zordon explained

You know Zordon is leaving out a lot of stuff about all this.

"Zordon, there is more to this story then your letting on isn't there?" I asked

"**Yes there is Paul, you see after your dad retire from being a Ranger when we sealed of Rita and her minions, and he married your mother, about two years later you came to earth in a small space ship that crashed just outside the Command Center, and I knew that you had to be placed in a loving family so I called your parents to the Command Center and asked them to take care you and raise you like their own.**" Zordon stated

"Wait so all this time you knew I was from space and didn't tell me why?" I asked

"**Paul listen I thought it was best that you didn't know till you were old enough to understand it, but when you transformed into a Super Zentarien I knew then that it be a matter of time till you figured out that I knew about this all along I know you are probably mad at me about keeping this from you when you first found out and I'm sorry.**" Zordon told me

Man I kind of had a feeling that he knew about my background all along, but I can't really stay mad at him I mean he is like a father to me now.

"Zordon, I forgive you, I can't really stay mad at you, in a way you're like a father to me." I told him

"**Thank you Paul**." Zordon said

"Zordon, I know that you might be hiding some more things from me about my past and I want to know more about it, but before you say more about it we need to stay focus on the current situation." I stated

I know full well that there is more to my past then he is saying but I will put it aside for now until we take care of our current problems.

"**Once again Paul you have proven to put your own needs aside to stay focus on a current situation.**" Zordon told me

"Thank you Zordon." I said

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Now it's time for phase 2 of the plan, Krang I well need one of your Foot Soldiers." Zedd said

Just then a foot soldier came up.

"What do you have in mind Zedd?" Krang asked

"Watch and learn my little friend." Zedd stated as he aimed his staff at the robot

Just then Zedd's staff fired a white beam at the foot soldier and transformed into a robotic monster.

"I am at your command Lord Zedd." The Foot Soldier monster stated

"Exhalent, Clang go down to Earth and take the mutants and Goldar with you and attack the Rangers." Zedd commanded

"As you wish Lord Zedd." Clang said

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

Just then the alarm sounded off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Lord Zedd, Shredder, and Krang are at it again behold the viewing globe.**" Zordon stated

We all turn towards the viewing globe and we saw Goldar, Rocksteady, and Bebop with both Putties and Foot Soldiers and a Robot monster that looks a lot like a Foot Soldier on steroids.

"**It appears that Lord Zedd has transformed one of Shredder and Krang's Foot Soliers into a robotic monster name Clang.**"Zordon explained

"Man this is going to be a tough one." Preston stated

"Yeah maybe, but as long as we work together we can get through this." I mentioned

I turned towards the Turtles.

"Leonardo, if you four can handle Rocksteady, Bebop, Putties, and Foot Soldiers, me and the other Rangers can deal with Goldar and Clang." I stated

"You can count on us Paul." Leonardo stated

"Good just go for the 'Z' on the Putties' chest that is their weak point Alpha, I need you to continue working on the project we were working on I have a feeling that we're going to need all the help we can get." I said

"You got it Paul." Alpha stated

"Paul can I help Alpha finish it?" Stevie asked me

"Yeah just do whatever Alpha says." I stated

"Right." Stevie said giving me the thumbs up

"Remember everyone teamwork will help us achieve victory." Master Splinter told us

"Right." We all said at the same time

"**Good luck and let the power protect you all.**" Zordon told all of us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out.

"DRAGONZORD" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

A few moments later we arrived morphed and ready for battle.

"Hey you guys lost or something the zoo is in the other direction." I stated

"Well Rangers I see you have made it" Goldar stated

"Yep and we brought some friends to help us." Preston said

Just then the Turtles teleported down and drew out their weapons.

"Hey boys remember us." Raphael asked

"It's the Turtles." Rocksteady stated

I then see Bebop pull out some kind of purple communication device.

"Um boss the turtles are here with the Rangers." Bebop stated

"_What the Turtles are there?_" Shredder asked

"Yes so what would you like us to do boss?" Bebop asked again

"_What do you think you idiots, destroy them._" Shredder stated

"Hey Donatello are they always like this?" I asked

"Yep all the time it's just their normal routing." Donatello explained

"Ok guys remember the plan let's do this." I stated

"Right." Everyone else said

We then all went to battle, the Turtles fighting Rocksteady, Bebop, Foot Soldiers, and the Putties while me and the other Rangers fought against Goldar and the Foot Soldier monster.

"Gold Ranger I believe we have a score to settle." Goldar stated as he drew out his sword

"Fine by me, guys I will deal with Goldar go after that robot monster." I stated as I pull out Xavier

"Ok Paul just be careful." Kimberly told me

"No worries sis I'm always careful." I told her

I then went to attack Goldar while the others went to deal with the robot monster.

_**With the Turtles**_

"Raphael, you and Donatello take care of the Putties and Foot Soldiers Michelangelo and I will handle Rocksteady and Bebop." Leonardo stated

"Well do." Raphael and Donatello said at the same time

"Ok Raphael remember what Paul said about the Putties go for the 'Z' on their chest." Donatello stated

"Right." Raphael said

With that said Raphael and Donatello went to attack the Putties and Foot Soldiers while Leonardo and Michelangelo went to battle Rocksteady and Bebop.

_**With the other Rangers and Clang**_

"I really shouldn't answer that." Kimberly stated

"O right Clang your about to head back to the scrap yard where you belong." Jason stated pointing his hand at him.

"We'll see about that Rangers take this." Clang stated as he fire beams out of its eyes

"look out." Tommy stated as they jumped away from the beams with seconds to spare.

"Tommy distract Clang while we assemble the Power Blaster." Jason stated

"You got it bro." Tommy said as he went to fight Clang

"O right Rangers let's bring them together." Jason stated

"Right." The others said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time

"Now guys." Tommy said jumping out of the way

"FIRE!" They yelled out at the same time

Just the Power Blaster fired and hit Clang straight on making it fall down.

_**With Paul and Goldar**_

"You don't know how long I waited for this chance to take you down." Goldar said as we clashed swords

"Why do all you evil dudes say that when you know you can never win." I stated we continue to clash our swords with one another.

We continue to clash each other left and right. I know I have to end this quickly. So I jumped into the air and brought Xavier up above my head then brought it down slashing down the middle of Goldar's chest making him fall down on the ground hard.

"Like I always say Goldar Good always prevails." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Well Zedd, it looks like your battle strategy is failing." Shredder stated

"Just a minor setback my evil friend, let's see how they handle all four of them jumbo size." Zedd stated as he threw four silver balls towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

Just then I see four silver balls come down and Goldar, Clang, Rocksteady, and Bebop.

"Um Goldar what do we do with these little silver thingies?" Bebop asked

"Just do what I do you idiots." Goldar stated as he took the silver ball and slam it to the ground

"O that's easy." Bebop stated as he slammed his to the ground as well

"O my turn now." Rocksteady said as he slammed his to the ground as well

"You Rangers are about to go down." Clang said as he slammed his down as well

Just then all four of them went from being normal size to jumbo size.

"Whoa this is not good." Preston stated

"Yeah no kidding." Kimberly said agreeing with him

"Hey Leonardo, did you guys finished off all the Putties and Foot Soldiers?" I asked

"Yeah we were just fighting Rocksteady and Bebop just before they went jumbo size dude." Michelangelo said

"K Donatello, do you guys have some kind of giant battle machine you guys can use?" I asked

"Afraid not." Donatello stated

"Shit ok you guys head back to the Command Center we well handle it from here." I stated

"Not so fast Turtles." A voice stated

We all turn to see the one dude that the Turtles call the Shredder.

"So you're the Shredder funny, I thought you be taller." I stated

"Nice one Paul." Raphael said

"Thanks, you guys go and handle Shredder while the rest of us handle the other four." I said

"No problem Paul let's go Turtles." Leonardo said

"TURTLE POWER!" all four turtles shouted out and went to fight Shredder

"Ok Guys let's get Zords." Kimberly stated

"Right Kimberly." I said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." We called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I said

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then all seven Thunder Zords showed up and we hopped inside our Zords. Then the Five Thunder Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord and Tommy and myself have the Gorilla Zord and Tiger Zord transform into their Warrior modes.

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston said as he started playing the Dragon Dagger and then the Dragon Zord showed up

"Hang on I'm coming aboard." Preston said

Preston then jumped into the Zord's cockpit

"O right now let's get them." Preston stated

"Let's see four on four an even fight just how we like it." I stated

"We'll see attack them." Goldar stated

We all started to battle them but the longer it went on the harder it was for us to get the upper hand on them.

"Man we need to think of something and fast." Preston said

"Guys hang on we are not out of this fight yet." Tommy stated

"Alpha, have you and Stevie finished our project yet?" I asked

"_Yes Paul we have just finished._" Alpha said through the Communicator

"_Yep and all systems are online and ready for action make sure you get some for me guys_." Stevie said

"You know we well Stevie. Jason I have an idea that should work separate the Thunder Megazord." I told him

"Wait Paul what you planning dude?" Zack asked

"By combining the Lion, Unicorn, and Griffin Thunder Zords with the Dragon Zord well form the Thunder Megadragonzord." I said

"You sure this is going to work Paul?" Preston asked

"Yes I am sure it well work dude." I told him

"O right guys let's do this Thunder Megazord disengage." Jason stated

Just then the Thunder Megazord separated into the five Thunder Zords.

"K Preston make the call dude." I said

"O right Paul I hope you know what you're doing. Thunder Megadragonzord transformation sequence now." Preston called out

Just then, the Dragon Zord became the head and main body, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords formed the legs and the Lion Thunder Zord formed the arms.

"Whoa this is totally awesome." Preston stated

"Wow this is prodigies." Billy said

"I'll say." Trini said

"Yes one of the two work now to try the next phase. Hey Kimberly, let's show them some brother sister teamwork." I stated

"I'm with you little brother." Kimberly told me

"Ok Gorilla Firebird Megazord transformation sequence now." I called out

Just the Firebird came down and attach to the back of my Zord warping it's wings around my Zord's waist and the Firebird's head attached to the top of the Gorilla Zord's head to form the Gorilla Firebird Megazord.

"Whoa this is really morphinominal Paul." Kimberly told me as she put a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah well you can thank me once we take care of this." I told her

"Right Paul let's do this." She said

"Right, Tommy you and Jason handle Rocksteady, Bebop, and Goldar the rest of us well handle this Robot freak" I said

"You go it Paul." Tommy stated

"Preston you guys go first me and Kim well be right behind you." I said

"You got it Paul let's do this." Preston stated

"Right." Billy, Trini, and Zack said at the same time

"Ok Rangers take this." Clang stated as he fire energy beams at the the Thunder Megadragonzord hitting the it straight on knocking it back a few feet

"Hey you guys ok?" I asked

"Yeah luckly it didn't do much damage." Billy said

"Listen I have an idea as to take this bucket of bolts down attack him long enough for me and Kimberly to make the final blow." I stated

"Got it dude." Preston said

While they went on the attack I knew we only have a few moments to do this.

"Ok Kim this is our chance." I told her as I grab a sphere

"Right behind you little brother." Kimberly stated as she grab a sphere as well.

We both put the spheres into the slots in front of us.

"Preston move now." I stated

"Right Paul this rust bucket is all yours." Preston stated

The Thunder Megadragonzord then moved out of the way

"Fire balls fire." Me and Kimberly said at the same time

Just the three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit the robot monster straight on then fell down and exploded

"Yes that did it." Kimberly stated

"Yeah now we have three more to deal with" I said

"Um I think this would be a good time for a retreat." Bebop stated

"I'm with you Bebop." Rocksteady said

"This is not over Rangers I well return." Goldar said

Just then all three of them disappear.

"Yeah that's right run away Goldar you'll never defreat us." I stated

"Come lets go help out the Turtles deal with Shredder" I stated

"Right." The others said

We then jump out of our Zords and right next to the Turtles

"It looks like your outnumbered Shredder." Leonardo stated

"You may have one this time Turtles but I well have my revenge." Shredder stated

He then disappeared.

"Well that's a new trick." Raphael stated

_**Meanwhile at Zedd's Palace**_

"Well Zedd looks like you like Rita have failed with destroying them with my help we well be going back to New York and don't bother calling for my help again." Krang stated

"Fine then you little brain leave I don't need your help just you wait I well defeat those Rangers one day just you wait." Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"Thanks for all your help guys." I stated as me and Leonardo shook hands

"No problem we good guys have to stick together." Leonardo stated

"You know it." I said agreeing with them.

"Paul I have to say you have become a good Ranger like your father was he would be very proud of you." Master Splinter said

"Thank you Master Splinter." I said

"**If you five are ready to return home Alpha will open up a portal for you.**" Zordon stated

"We are Zordon, but we have something to give young Paul before we leave." Master Splinter said

Give me what I wonder. I soon find out as Donatello came to me and brought out what look like some kind of turtle shell.

"Here, this Turtle Com is yours." Donatello said holding it out for me

"Thanks guys." I said thanking them as I took it

"It will allow you get a hold of us if you ever need help and vies versa." Donatello said

"Thank you my friends." I said

"We are ready Zordon." Master Splinter said

"**Alpha open the portal.**" Zordon stated

"Right away Zordon." Alpha pushing certain buttons

Just then a portal open.

"**Thank you for your help my friends and good luck with your battle with Shredder and Krang.**" Zordon told them

"Thank you old friend, and good luck with your battle with Lord Zedd." Master Splinter said

"It was an honor fighting alongside you guys." I said

"No Paul the honor was all ours." Leonardo said

I just smiled at that gave them thumbs up. They then walked through the portal and the portal closed behind them.

"Man I can't believe we actually meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles how awesome was that." Preston stated

"I know it was sweet." I stated

"**Paul, once again you have outsmarted Zedd.**" Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon but I can't take all the credit as we all did this together." I stated

"True Paul but you were the one to think of using those new mega combos." Billy said

"Yeah Paul it was awesome." Kimberly said

"Yeah but I couldn't have done it without Alpha's help." I said

"Hey what about me?" Stevie asked whining

"Yes and also thanks to Stevie's help." I said with a chuckle

"That's better." She stated

_**Meanwhile at the Turtles lair in the sewers beneath New York City**_

"Hopefully Shredder and Krang don't team up with that Zedd creep again." Michelangelo said

"Yeah, and it was cool to finally meet Frank's son." Raphael stated

"Yeah it's just too bad his dad is gone." Donatello said

"Yes it is most unfortunate that Frank has departed this world but his sprit will forever live on inside all of us." Master Splinter stated walking in

"I really can't imagine what Paul is going through right now after losing his parents you know." Leonardo said

"I know as long as his new friends and family are with him he well get through all of this." Master Splinter stated

_**Meanwhile Friday night at the dance**_

"Man I feel like a monkey wearing this." I said to myself as I pulled at the top of my shirt and tie for what seem like the hundredth time.

"Come on Paul you look really handsome in that." A voice told me

I jump and turned around to see it was Trini.

"Trini don't sneak up on me like that." I said

"Sorry about that Paul." She said

"No worries." I said

"Paul I want to apologize." Trini stated

Ok I'm lost now.

"Apologize for what Trini?" I asked

"For asking you to the dance." She told me

Now I get it and I was right along I was trick into it. I guess in a way I am glad she did asked me but I'm glad she told me this now instead of a lot later on.

"I had a feeling that I was being set up." I said

"So you forgive me?" She asked

"Course I do Trini, it take a lot more than that to break our friendship." I told her as I gave her a hug and she gladly returned it.

"You know in a way, I am glad you did asked me." I said

"You are?" She asked

"Yeah I am but I kind of want to know was this all Kimberly's idea for you to asked me?" I asked

"Yeah it was." She told me

"I figured as much." I muttered

O right sis you play with the bull you're going to get the horn. But for right now I won't worry about getting revenge on my sister as now is a good time for me to put Zack's dancing lessons to go use.

"May I have this dance lovely lady?" I asked offering my hand

"Why yes you may kind sir." She said as she to my hand

We then make our way to the dance floor where the others are at. __

**AN**: _There you are the 14__th__ chapter for this story. Now I hope that I did a good job with my first of many other crossovers with the Turtles, but I don't know when they will team up with each other again but just know that it won't be the last time they all cross paths again. I know that I didn't do a really good job with the fight scenes but I well make sure to make longer battle scenes in the future. Also you are probably wondering how Paul got his revenge on his sister from her plan to have Trini asked him to the dance and you well find out in due time when Paul has flashbacks on his time so far in Angle Grove which well be in Chapter 16. Now I am not sure when I'll be able to get chapter 15 up as I only have one sentence written down, but I well give you all a hint about it. It will be around Thanksgiving time and Paul well get a little surprise. And no matter what I will make sure to have chapter 15 up by Thanksgiving but I am really hoping to have it out before then so wish me luck. So until then please R&R. _____


	15. I'm Thankful For Everything

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone. I finally got this chapter done. I probably would have had this out earlier but some things came up and it kind of got me out of a writing mood for a while but I finally got my but I gear and got this done. SO if there are some mistakes in this chapter I apologize in advance as I have not fully got back in gear yet so when I get the chance I well go back and fix it when I can as well as in the other chapters. Now I well be honest after having about a quarter of this chapter typed I decided to change the plot up big time as I my first one would have work out with what I had plan for the next chapter so I went with this instead the only thing that remained the same form the first plot of this chapter is the very beginning of this chapter other then that I pretty much different. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter it well explain a little more on what major event went on in this chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter fifteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifteen: I'm Thankful For Everything.

In a couple of days, it well be Thanksgiving and I am not really looking forward to it as it well be my first one without my parents and my old family and friends back home. I know that Kimberly and the others are worried about me and they are trying to help me get through this which I am grateful for, but it's hard sometimes. I was surprised that Preston and his family aren't going back to Michigan for Thanksgiving. So I am kind of happy that my old friend well be here for Thanksgiving.

Right now I am at the Youth Center with Kimberly having smoothies while waiting for the others to show up.

"Hey Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked me putting a hand on my shoulder breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh yeah I'm fine just spaced out for a minute I guess." I told her

"Paul, something has to be bothering you to be spacing out like this." She stated

"I'm fine." I muttered

"Paul please talked to me what's wrong?" Kimberly asked

I sigh as I knew I have to talk about this to her sooner or later.

"I just it's hard for me knowing that this will be the first Thanksgiving without my parents or my family back home I just don't know if I can take it." I told her

She put her arm around me to comfort me.

"Paul, I know this is going to be rough on you but just remember that you aren't alone as you have me, mom and the others with you." She told me

"I know." I muttered

Kimberly just rubs circles around my back for comfort.

_**Meanwhile at Zedd's Palace**_

"So young Paul is feeling down is he will then this could work to my advantage." Zedd stated

"What do you have plan my lord?" Goldar asked

"By targeting the one person he cares for the most the Pink Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

"Hey guys over here." Kimberly said as Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy and Billy showed up

"Hey guys." Jason stated

"Hey so where's Preston and Stevie I thought they were coming with you guys?" Billy asked

"They'll be coming later there helping their mom with a few things." I said

"Paul you ok you seem a little out of it?" Trini asked

"Yeah I'm fine just been not getting a lot of sleep lately for some reason." I stated

Which is partly true, so I am not really lying just not telling the full truce. I see that Kimberly saw through it but before she could say anything our Communicators went off.

"Man Zedd must be at it again." Zack muttered

We then got up and went over to the empty hallway.

"This is Paul we read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul, you and the other Rangers must morph to Angle Grove Park Preston is under attack by Goldar and a new monster he needs your help_." Zordon told us

"Got it Zordon." I stated

"O right you guys lets go show bucket head not to mess with our friend." Tommy stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

After we morphed we then teleported to the park. I then see Goldar and some sort of cobra monster advancing towards Preston so I pulled out Xavier and jumped into the air slashing down on both of their chests making them fall down on the ground hard.

"I don't think so Goldar not while I'm around." I stated

I then looked towards Preston.

"You ok man?" I asked

"Yeah thanks for the help dude." Preston stated

"Where's Stevie?" I asked

"I sent her to Command Center." He stated

"Good now let's take care of these freaks." I stated

The others then came over and joined us

"So Goldar who's your friend?" I asked

"I am known as Tobra leader of the cobra tribe and you're going to go down." King Tobra stated

"Well it doesn't matter who or what you are you're the one who is going down." I stated

"We will see about that Gold Ranger Putties attack." Goldar commanded

"Guys I'll handle Goldar while you take care of the Putties and that Cobra freak." I stated as I drew out Xavier

"Right." The others said at the same time

While the others went after the Putties and Tobra, Goldar and I started fighting with our swords clashing with one another.

"Gold Ranger, surely you can do better than that." Goldar stated

"Your right I can." I said

I jumped up in the air bring Xavier above my head and then bring it down slashing him in the middle of his chest making him fall back words to the ground hard.

"Well you did say to do better so I did." I stated

"Gold Ranger you have fallen for my trap too next time hahaa." Goldar laughed as he disappear

Man that was weird what did he mean by fell for his trap? Wait a minute.

I turn to see how the others are fairing and from the looks of things they are not doing too good, the cobra monster has cornered Kimberly and is about ready to fire a blast at her.

"KIMBERLY NO LOOK OUT!" I yelled out

I needed to act fast, so I jumped into the air and landed in front of Kimberly and pushed her out of the away just seconds before the blast hit her but I got hit by the blast.

"AHH!" I screamed in pain and fell to the ground and demorphed and then the world around me went black

_Normal POV_

"PAUL NO!" Kimberly yelled out

"No this wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to hit you Pink Ranger not the Gold Ranger." Tobra stated

"You're going to pay for hurting my friend scale breath." Preston stated

Preston then went to attack him.

"Time to make a hasty retreat." Tobra stated as he disappear

"No he got away. Oh no Paul." Preston said as he ran back to the others where his best friend was

"His he ok?" Preston asked

"I don't know." Zack stated

"Paul, Paul can you hear me sweetie?" Kimberly asked as she held her brother close to her trying to wake him up

"This is not good." Tommy stated

"We better get him back to the Command Center maybe Zordon and Alpha well know what is wrong with him." Jason said

Kimberly then picked up Paul and they teleported away from the park to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Well this is an unexpected turn of events, but this is working out even better." Lord Zedd stated

"But master I thought you wanted me to hit the Pink Ranger?" Tobra asked

"That may have been the original plan, but now with the Gold Ranger being hit the other Rangers won't stand a chance." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"What Paul has been poisoned?" Jason asked

"**Yes Jason, Tobra has the ability to poison his enemies.**" Zordon stated

"Man Zedd has gone too far this time." Zack stated

Kimberly just looked at Paul gently stroking his face. Tommy then walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kim Alpha and Billy are working on finding a cure for Paul right now you know that Paul won't give in to this poison he well survive this." Tommy reassured her

"I hope your right Tommy I don't know what I do if I lose him." Kinberly muttered

Tommy just put his arm around her to comfort her.

"Kimberly?" Stevie asked coming up to them

Kimberly turned around and looked at Stevie and saw she was scared

"Stevie is something bothering you?" Kimberly asked

"Paul not going to make it is he?" She asked

Kimberly got up and walked over to Stevie and bend down to eye level and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Stevie you can't think like that, Paul well pull through this." Kimberly said

"I hope so, cause I don't think Preston won't be able handle losing him again" Stevie stated

"What do you mean Stevie?" Trini asked coming over to her putting her han on her shoulder

"Well when we all thought Paul was killed along with his parents Preston just shut himself out from everyone. He thought it was his fought for what happen. Which was why we moved to Angle Grove to hopefully move on, but when we saw Paul was alive he went back to his old self again." Stevie said

"I'll tell you what Stevie I well go and talk to Preston." Kimberly stated standing up

"You well thank you Kimberly he went outside I think." She said hugging her

"You're welcome Stevie just let me know if there is any change." She said

"We will Kim." Billy said

Kimberly then went walking outside to find Preston.

_**Meanwhile outside the Command Center**_

Preston was just looking out towards the bright sunny sky deep in his own thoughts.

'Please Paul, don't die on me man I don't think I can take losing you again.' Preston thought to himself

He didn't see Kimberly come behind him until she spoke.

"Hey mind if I join you?" Kimberly asked

Preston look at her for a moment then turned back around

"Sure." Preston muttered

Kimberly then sat down next to him.

"Your sister is really worried about you Preston." Kimberly stated

"I know I don't mean to worry her, it's just that seeing Paul like this makes me think about what happen a few months back and before we moved here to Angle Grove I thought about him a lot it was like no matter what I did I would always be reminded of Paul and now that I have found him again I was happy it was like old times and now this happens." Preston said

"You know Preston, Paul wouldn't want you to be down like this." Kimberly said

"I lost him once Kimberly I just don't want to lose him again." Preston stated

"I know Preston I don't want to lose him either none of us do, we just need to stick together." Kimberly stated

"Paul is really lucky to have you in his life." Preston told her

"Why you say that?" Kimberly asked

"Cause he seems to be slowly healing from everything that has happen, he actually told me the other day that if it weren't for you he probably would have lost the will to live a long time ago." Preston told her

"Probably but you want to know something?" She asked

"What?" Preston asked

"Before you and Stevie moved here, he always thought about you guys and everyone else back in Michigan, there were times where he be crying in the middle of the night because he missed all of you very much." Kimberly told him

"Man I never realized that he had it that rough, and here I am acting like this." Preston stated

Kimberly just put her arm over his shoulders.

"Everyone has their own ways of dealing with things like this the important thing is that as long as we stay together and be there for one another everything will work out fine." She told him

"Thanks Kimberly." Preston stated

"Your welcome Preston." Kimberly said giving him a hug which he gladly returned

"Now if you ever need anyone to talk to I am here to listen." She said as the broke the hug

"Thank you Kimberly." He said

"No problem now come on lets go back inside." She said

They got up then headed back into the Command Center

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"Billy, have you and Alpha found a cure for Paul yet?" Jason asked

"Not yet, but I think we are getting close." Billy stated

"We have to hurry Paul's life is depending on it." Tommy stated

Just then Kimberly and Preston walked in.

"Anything yet guys?" Kimberly asked

"Yes I think I found a cure." Alpha stated as he pushed a few buttons

Just then a sheet of paper printed out and Billy took it and looked at it.

"Hmm according to this by mixing certain chemicals together we'll be able make the cure." Billy stated

"Do we have the right chemicals here Alpha?" Kimberly asked

"Yes Kimberly it's just going to take a little while to mix it just right." Alpha stated

"AHHHH!" Paul yelled out in Pain

Kimberly rushed over to her bothers side and took his hand in hers and stroking his face.

"Paul, its o right sweetie just calm down everything is going to be o right." She said in a caring and smooth voice

Just then Paul relaxed and seemed at peace.

"Wait Paul doesn't look like he is in pain now but how could that be?" Tommy asked

"You know, maybe because Paul and Kimberly have a special connection with one another and whenever Kimberly is around Paul he feels more relax." Trini mentioned

"Trini has a good point Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Alpha, Billy get to work right away on the antidote by the looks of things Paul doesn't have much time**." Zordon stated

"Right Zordon." Billy stated

"**Kimberly I suggest that you stay right next to Paul with him relaxed it could give us more time to make the antidote**." Zordon told her

"Got it Zordon, besides, I want to stay by him anyway." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile at Zedd's Palace**_

"Now would be the perfect time for phase two of my plan." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Tobra go back down to Angle Grove and finish off the other Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"As you wish master." Tobra said

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"How's it coming guys?" Zack asked

"Slow but hopefully we'll have it finish soon." Billy said

Kimberly just looked at her brother she was getting worried he hadn't shown any signs of getting better.

"Hey Kimberly?" Preston asked

Kimberly turned to look at Preston.

"What is it Preston?" She asked

"Um I wanted to ask you something but it can wait as I don't think Paul shouldn't be turning that shade of color." He mentioned

Kimberly looked at him weird for a moment and turn around to see Paul's face turning purple.

"Oh no guys, Paul is getting worse." Kimberly stated in panic

The others came over to her and saw that Paul's face was beginning to turn purple and sweating badly

"Oh no Paul must be running a really high fever." Trini stated

"**Alpha Billy, you need to finish that antidote fast the poison in Paul's system is moving faster then we first thought**." Zordon stated

Just then the alarm went off.

"Man Zedd has the worse timing ever." Zack stated

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"**Tobra is attacking downtown Angle Grove you all of you must go down and stop him**." Zordon stated

"But Zordon what about the antidote for Paul?" Billy asked

"**Alpha can finish it and give it to Paul as soon as its finished right now you need to go down and save the city.**" Zordon told them

"Right Zordon." Tommy said

"**Jason you must take over as leader of the team until Paul can return**." Zordon told him

"Right Zordon." Jason said

"Stevie keep a close eye on Paul, let Alpha and Zordon know if Paul gets worse." Kimberly told her

"You can count on me Kimberly." Stevie said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told them

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERADACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

Once morphed they teleported to the city

"Hey scale face that is as far as your going" Preston stated pointing his finger at the cobra monster

"Hmm let's see one, two, three, four, five, six, seven it would appear that your one Ranger short I wonder why haha." Tobra said laughing

"You're going to pay for what you did to my brother you over grown snake." Kimberly stated

"Ha I like to see you all try." Tobra stated

"O right Rangers let's do this Paul." Jason stated

"Right." The others said

They then went on to attack Tobra.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"Zordon I have finish the antidote and it is ready." Alpha stated

"**Good job Alpha, give it to Paul at once we don't have a moment to lose**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated

He then went over to where Paul and Stevie was.

"Stevie I need you hold up Paul's head for me." Alpha told her

"Right." Stevie stated as she gently picked up Paul's head

"Paul if you can here I have an antidote for you I need you to drink it." Alpha stated

Alpha then poured the antidote down Paul's month as he was barely able to drink it. Stevie then put his head down.

"Cross your fingers Stevie." Alpha said

_Paul's POV_

As I slowly open my eyes I could see Alpha and Stevie looking at me and man do I ever have a headache.

"Alpha, Stevie what's going on?" I asked with one of my hands on my head

"You were poisoned Paul Alpha just gave you an antidote to cure you." Stevie stated

"**Paul it is good to see you are o right you gave us a real scare.**" Zordon said

Wait I was poisoned but how last thing I remember was, wait Tobra he did this. I then look around for the others but couldn't find them

"Zordon where are the others?" I asked

"**They are currently fighting Tobra in downtown Angle Grove behold the viewing globe.**" Zordon told me

I turned towards the viewing globe and saw the others fighting against Tobra and were have a tough time handling that scaly freak.

"Zordon I have to go down and help them." I stated

"**Are you sure Paul**?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon I am I feel fine and I just can't stand around and do nothing." I told him

"**Very well Paul but be careful.**" Zordon told me

"Right, hey Alpha is that old weapon of my dad's ready to go?" I asked

"Yes Paul it's online and ready to go." Alpha told me

"Good we are going to need it." I said

"**Good luck Paul and let the power protect you**." Zordon told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yelled out

Once morphed I teleported down and when I showed up I did a mid air kick to Tobra's chest sending him flying

"Well scale freak you miss me?" I asked

"Gold Ranger but how you should be dead?" Tobra asked shock to see that I am still alive

"I would have been if it wasn't for my sister and friends." I stated

"Paul you're alive." Kimberly said with a lot of relief

"Yeah and I never felt better." I said

I then turned to face Tobra

"We have some unfinished business." I stated

"Yes we do I will make sure you are dead this time." Tobra stated angrily

"I don't think so Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"That won't save you Gold Ranger." Tobra said as he charge at me

"We will see about that." I stated

I then activate the claw and it start spinning

"Fire." I stated as I fired the claw at Tobra and hitting him dead on sending him flying

"Lasers lock on." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto Tobra

"Lasers full power fire." I commanded

Just then the lasers fire at Tobra hitting him dead center and he fell down and exploded.

"Battlizer power down." I said

Just then I returned to my normal Ranger form. I then turn towards the others

"Hey guys we did it." I stated giving them the thumbs up.

"We sure did thanks to you and your new powers." Preston stated

"Yeah man that was sweet." Zack stated as we bump fists

"Yeah man they were amazing." Jason stated

"Yeah Tobra never knew what happen." Tommy stated

"Talked about high tech Paul never would have thought of it myself." Billy said

"Yeah you rock Paul" Trini said

"O right little brother good job and it's good to have you back." Kimberly said as she put her hand on my shoulder

"Thanks everyone." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"WHAT THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE THE GOLD RANGER IS EVEN MORE POWERFULL THEN BEFORE!" Zedd yelled

"I'm sorry master I promise you we will get them next time." Goldar stated

"We have better Goldar for your sake." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"Well Alpha what's the verdict?" I asked

"You are perfectly healthy Paul the antidote worked and there is no traces of the poison in your system now." Alpha told me

"Thanks Alpha you're the best." I said patting his shoulder

"You're welcome Paul." Alpha said

"Paul I am so relieve to see your o right I was so afraid that I would lose you." Kimberly stated as she hugged the life out of me

"Kimberly can't breathe." I said as I was trying to get air

She let go of me and I was able to breathe again.

"Sorry Paul." Kimberly said

"No worries sis." I stated

"**Paul once again you have prevail against all odds**." Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon." I said

"Paul I have to know how did you come up with that Battlizer?" Preston asked

"To tell you the truth it wasn't me I found out about it when Alpha told me about it one day. My dad was the one that came up with it." I stated

"Wait your dad thought of it?" Stevie asked

"Yes but he never had the chance to finish it so me and Alpha spent the last few weeks working on finishing it." I said

Trini then put her hand on my shoulder.

"Well I am sure your dad would be very proud of you Paul if he could of seen you today." Trini stated

"Thanks Trini in a way it felt like he was." I stated

_**Thanksgiving night at Paul and Kimberly's house**_

"Dinner was great mom." Kimberly said

"Thank you Kimberly, Paul did you like it?" Mom asked me

"Yeah I did mom it was really great." I told her

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it you two." Mom said

She went over to the phone and answered it

"Hello?" She asked

She was talking on it for a minute then hung up the phone.

"I take it you have to go into work mom?" Kimberly asked

"Yes the other doctor that had the third shift called in so I have to fill in for him." She stated.

"We understand mom." I said

Mom then went upstairs to change. A few minutes later she came down.

"Well I'm off and seeing as how its Thanksgiving and no school tomorrow you guys can stay up late just try not to stay up too late." She told us

"Thanks mom we will try not to stay up too late." Kimberly said

"Now can I get a hug from you two before I leave?" She asked

We both then went over to mom and hugged her goodbye.

"Have a good night kids and behave for your sister Paul." Mom said

"Don't worry mom you can count on me." I said

Luckly she doesn't know about what happen the a few weeks back when I pulled a prank on Kimberly for sitting me up with going to that dance.

"Have a goodnight mom." Kimberly said as mom went out the door. I then went and snuck out the back door while Kimberly was looking away.

_Normal POV_

"Hey Paul what would you like to do?" Kimberly asked turning around to find that Paul wasn't there

"Ok where did he go off to?" She asked herself as she then spotted him sitting on the back porch looking at the clear night sky.

"He really misses them." Kimberly said to herself

_Paul's POV_

Well I guess this wasn't a really bad Thanksgiving after all but I still miss them.

"Hey Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked as she sat down next to me on the back steps breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine Kimberly I just wanted to get some fresh air is all." I stated

In a way that is true.

"Your thinking about your parents aren't you?" Kimberly asked

I really don't know how she does it but it's like she knows what I'm thinking.

"I don't know how you do it Kimberly, but yeah I am." I told her

"You want to know something Paul?" Kimberly asked

"What?" I asked

"You and I will always have a special connection between us that no one will ever be able to break." She told me putting her arm around my shoulder.

Man I guess I never realized it. That might explain why she is sometimes overprotective of me. I now know why I have had this strong connection to Kimberly. I never felt this kind of connection with my sister back home. No this connection is something that will always be my and hers alone no matter what happens. I then hugged her.

She was surprised at first but then accepted it and returns it.

"Promise me something Kimberly. Promise me that no matter what happens that you will always be there for me." I told her

We pulled away and she looked at me with a warm smile on her face.

"I promise Paul I will always be there for you no matter what happens and I will always love you little bother nothing well ever change that." Kimberly told me

We then hugged again. A few moments later we then broke apart.

"Hey Kimberly?" I asked

"What is it Paul?" She asked

"Can we go inside and watch movies all night?" I asked

"You got it Paul come on I well get the Popcorn." She stated

We then got up and walked back inside together with her arm around my shoulder. Even though that this Thanksgiving has been a hard one but Kimberly and everyone here made sure I had an enjoyable Thanksgiving and I am truly thankful for it. And I will always be truly thankful for Kimberly.

**AN**: _There you are the 15__th__ chapter for this story. Now I know that the Battlizers are usually for the Red Rangers but hey that's why this is called an AU story. Now I think I may not have described it real well but it's pretty much similar of the one Leo used in Lost Galaxy just slightly different. Now the next Chapter is the one that was going to be the ordinal seventh chapter before I decided to push it back this far. So it is pretty much done to a point seeing as how I started working on it before I decided to push it back and take a really long break before I started working on this again. It well be around Christmas time so I well do my best to get it done and posted before or right on Christmas day I am hoping to have it posted way before Christmas so I well do my very best to get it out before then. So Until then please R&R._


	16. A Christmas To Remember Pt 1

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am really sorry for the really long delay I have been really busy with class, work, and other stuff that I haven't had time to write as I was also suffering from writers block as I still am but whatever I manage to get something up which is a good thing. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter sixteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Sixteen: A Christmas To Remember Pt. 1.

Well I knew this day would come I just didn't think it would be here this soon. Its Christmas Eve morning and all the kids are getting more excided for Christmas day to get here. Well all but me that is. This well be my first Christmas without my parents, and my family and friends back home.

'If only they knew.' I thought to myself.

The one wish I have been wishing for since the first of this month was to let my friends and family back home know that I am alive, but I guess no matter how much I wish for it, it will never come true. But I haven't thought much about when this day finally came.

With me and my new friends and sister being busy saving the world it's no wonder I don't think about the little things these days like I use to. As I look around my room at the number of pictures I have each containing memories. As I look at my left wrist where my communicator is, I can remember the first day I meat Zordon and Alpha for the first time. I was shock and speechless for a good few moments, and once I met Kimberly and the others for the first time, life as I knew it was change forever.

Looking at my Morpher that once belonged to my dad I remember how shock I was at first to find out that my dad was a Power Ranger but I guess it goes to show you don't ever judge a book by its cover. But when, I found out that my parents were killed I didn't know what to think other than to take over where my dad left off and become the Gold Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

I defiantly know that I can never be able to repay Kimberly back for everything she has done for me. As I am thinking about this I then look over at the number of pictures I have til I saw a picture of Kimberly, Mom, and myself. I can remember when meeting Kimberly's mother for the first time I have to say I was a little nervous to say the least. I then looked at a picture of just me and Kimberly I can remember my first night in Angle Grove was really hard and scary for me, but Kimberly was there to help me through it. When Quazor came around I then started to remember a little more from what happen that night. My First Zord battle was really cool. I never experience anything like that before in my life. After that battle I had trouble sleeping again as seeing Quazor again brought back memories that night but once again Kimberly was there to help me through it.

And lots have happen since that day. I found out that I am from another planet for one thing. I felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of me I thought Kimberly and the others would stop caring about me but I then realized that I was dead wrong as Kimberly showed me that it didn't matter if I was human or not that she loved me just the same.

Now knowing I have these alien powers I had to learn how to control them and fast as didn't want to take the chance of transforming into a Super Zentarien just because I lost my temper even by a little bit. So I first tried to power up to my Super Zentarien form inside the Command Center but it soon found out that it wasn't a smart idea to do that, but luckily I was able to here Jason before I did any real damage. But what happened next was something I wish wouldn't have happen as an old enemy of my dad's Shock Wave showed up. I then started to have memories of that night started to come back at full force as I realize that Shock Wave was the one that really killed my parents. I let my anger get the best of me as I rushed into battle by myself. That was not one of my brightest moments for sure but I have learned my lesson from that for sure. I am just glad my sister and friends showed up when they did. Before Shock Wave went to battle them he struck me hard and knocked me out. But when I got back up and saw my friends and my sister getting hurt I then knew that I had no choice but to transform.

I am so glad that I have really great friends and a wonderful Sister that forgives me. Even after what I said to them. Since then, I have managed to control my new found power so I can summon my Super Zentarien powers anytime when I need to. As expected Kimberly told me to try my best to not use those powers if I can help it, which I agree with her on that one. The last thing I need to happen is for someone I know to recognize me.

But, when two more enemies of Zedd showed up and started to freeze my friends and sister only leaving me and Trini I would have done something stupid if she didn't held me back. It did look bad for a moment but when I realize about Billy's new invention I knew it would be our only hope of unfreezing the others.

When we went into Zord battle I thought it be a good time to try out a new Zord combo. After that battle I found out that I really do have a brain as I am now in high school with the others. The night before my first day of high school I had that one dream I had for a about that night for the first time in a good while. I didn't know what it could mean as it was different than before. I went and talked to Zordon about it and he told me that I could be that my dad was trying to tell me something. Right after my first day of high school Shock Wave came back again I then find out what my dream meant and this time we took him down and I was able to get a little more closure about my parents being gone.

But shortly after that ordeal, Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers for good. I then started to feel guilty again as I thought it was my fought that he lost his powers and that I couldn't do anything to prevent my parents from being killed. But in the end I was able to look past it and realized that it was never my fault and that I felt that for the first time I was ready to move on. So I started to call Kimberly's mother mom now, but no matter what I will never forget my real parents. Some good news came our way as Tommy came back as the White Ranger. What really surprised me was that I became the new leader of the Power Rangers.

And like me he has a talking sword as well called Saba. Tommy's new Zord is the Tiger Zord and it's cool but not as cool as my Gorilla Zord. As with my Zord Zack's, Kim's, Billy's, and Trini's Thunder Zords can combined to form the Mega Tigerzord.

I then looked over to a picture of me and best friend Preston, I remember getting a blast from the past when Preston and his family moved to Angle Grove. Even more shocking was that he lives next door to me and Kimberly which is cool. Shorty after we were reunited he became the reenergize Green Ranger which is cool because I am not the only kid Ranger anymore. What was really cool was that we got to meet the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, it was wicked awesome. At the fall dance, I found out from Trini that her asking me to the dance was set up by Kimberly to get me to come to the dance. I was glad that Trini told me and I wasn't mad at her. I did however wanted to get revenge on my sister so the following day when I knew mom was at work I made my move, but that is a story for another time.

I then look back at the picture of Kimberly and myself as I remember that one of Zedd's monsters poisoned me. I can remember being in so much pain but when I knew Kimberly was right by my side I felt relieved in a way seeing as how I had some kind of poison running through the inside of me. Once Alpha gave me the antidote that cured me I had a little score to settle with that scaly freak so I decided to bust out my dad's old weapon and take him down and I have to say I could feel the rush of power flowing through me when I used the Battlizer. I could also feel that in a strange way my dad was there with me. And since then Kimberly and I have grown even closer together.

Preston and his family went back home for the holidays to visit with family and friends I wish I could have gone with them but the fact that everyone back home thinks I'm dead makes that kind of hard but at least I can spend the holidays with my new family and friends. But as I look at a picture of my old family that was taken a few months before all this happen at our family reunion, I can't help but wonder how they are doing. I know they miss me and with them thinking I'm dead it must be really hard for them like it is for me, but I know no matter how hard it is for them that I have it the hardest as I'm the one that saw my parents get killed. I will never forget that moment for the rest of my life, but I hope that as time goes on that it will be easier to deal with. I than walk back over to my bed and pick up my stuffed owl. I then sat down, and look at it, it as seen better years but we have been through so much together and other then the picture of my old family and myself, Buddy is the only thing that I have left to remind me of my parents.

'Mommy, Daddy I miss you guys so much.' I thought to myself as I hugged Buddy close to me.

"Hey Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked me as she came over and sat down on my bed putting her arm around my shoulder

Man I must have been really deep in thought if I didn't hear her come in. I know if I said I was ok that she wouldn't by it as for some odd reason I can't lie for shit to her as she can somehow see through it. But it is worth a shot.

"Would you believe me if I said I was ok?" I asked

"Nope." She replied

"Didn't think so." I muttered

"Paul, please talk to me what's wrong?" She asked

"I miss them Kimberly I just miss them all so much." I muttered as I could feel tears coming down.

I try to keep myself from crying but it's easier said than done.

"Come here Paul." Kimberly said smoothly as she brought me into a hug.

I couldn't hold it in any longer as I started to cry my eyes out holding onto her tight not wanting to let go of her.

"It's ok Paul just let it all out." She told me as she rub circles around my back to comfort me.

A few moments later I had calmed down and Kimberly and I broke the hug but she kept her hand around my shoulder.

"Paul, I know you are probably in a lot of emotional pain and I know I will never be able to understand what you are going through, but just know that I am here for you always and forever." Kimberly told me

"I know you are Kimberly, and I am truly grateful for that, it's just that I wish that there was an easier way for me to handle this." I stated

"Paul, I really wish I could take away your pain but I can't. What I can do for you is that I will always be here for you for whatever reason you need me for just know that I love you very much little brother and nothing will ever change that." Kimberly told me stroking my face gently.

"I know thank you Kimberly." I said as I hug her again and she accepted it warmly.

We stayed like that for a few moments then we broke apart.

"You feel a little better Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I do." I told her

"Good now we need to get going we have to meet the others at the Youth Center as we promised Ernie that we help him set up for the party later tonight." Kimberly stated

"Right." I said

I then put Buddy back on the bed and then we got up and started to walk out of my room when I remember something.

'Shit I forgot I need to go to the Command Center and help Alpha finish off our project.' I thought to myself

"Hey Kimberly can I just meet you at the Youth Center? I just remember I needed to talk to Zordon and Alpha about something." I said

"What about Paul?" She asked not sounding to sure about this

"Don't worry sis you will find out soon enough when the time is right." I told her

"Well ok, but you come straight to the Youth Center after visiting Zordon and Alpha." She told me

"No problem sis see you later." I said

I then push the button on my Communicator and teleported to the Command Center.

_Kimberly's POV_

As my brother teleports away to the Command Center to see Zordon and Alpha about something I start thinking on what my brother is up too.

'What are you hiding from me little brother?' I asked myself

I turn around and look at a picture of him and Preston. Those two have a really strong friendship. I remember when Paul was poisoned Preston was beating himself up about it. But after talking to him he felt better. He also wanted to ask me something but he then said could wait as he saw that Paul was getting worse. Shortly after Paul was cured and defeated that cobra monster I got Preston aside and asked him what he wanted to asked me earlier. He just wanted to thank me for everything I was doing in helping Paul move on and to always stay by Paul's side no matter what.

I then look at a picture of him with his old family back home and look at it. I could tell that Paul was really happy in the picture.

"I really wish I got to know the real you Paul before all this happen to you." I muttered to myself.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

I am helping Alpha and Zordon with a project more like my gift to the others.

"You ok Paul?" Alpha asked me. I turned around to face him and gave him a smile.

"Yeah I'm fine Alpha let's get back to work." I told my robotic friend.

"**Paul, I have been wondering, what made you decide to rebuild the Dino Zords for Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly?**" Zordon asked me.

"Well, I heard from Kim and the others about their old Zords and I knew by the way they were telling me about them that they miss those Zords, so I thought this would make a good Christmas gift for them. And help us out with an extra Megazord." I told him.

"And not only that Paul, by using the same power source as used in the Thunder Zords, they'll be more powerful than ever before." Alpha told me.

"Right Alpha, and I can't wait to see the new Zord combination we came up with." I told him.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Christmas, the one time of the year I hate the most." Zedd said.

"GOLDAR GET IN HERE!" Zedd yelled out.

"Yes my lord, how may I be of service?" Goldar asked.

"Goldar let me ask you something, what is the Gold Ranger's weakness?" Zedd asked.

"His family, friends, and the other rangers my lord." Goldar said.

"Ah yes the people he cares for the most." Zedd stated.

"Goldar go down to Earth and kidnapped the Pink and Gold Ranger's mother and bring her here." Zedd told him.

"Yes sire as you wish." Goldar said and walked away.

_**Meanwhile at the Angle Grove Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"So Kim, where is Paul at?" Trini asked me as the others and I were at the Youth Center getting things set up for the Christmas Eve party.

"He said he wanted to stop at the Command Center and see Zordon and Alpha before coming here." I told her.

"It must be hard for Paul knowing that this is his first Christmas without his parents and everyone else back home, as well as Preston and Stevie going back home for Christmas probably makes him miss everyone else there more." Trini mentioned

"It is Trini, but he knows he isn't alone." I said. Just then our communicators go off.

"Man, I guess Zedd doesn't have the Christmas spirit." Zack said with a groan.

I couldn't agree more as we go into the deserted hallway.

"This is Jason go ahead." Jason said through his communicator.

"_Jason it's Paul, can you and the others meet me at the Command Center?_" Paul said through the communicator.

"Ok we're on our way." He said

"Let's go see what's up guys." Jason said. We took one last look around and teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

A few moments after telling my sister and our friends to come to the Command Center the all teleported in.

"Paul what's up did Zedd send down another monster?" Jason asked me.

"Nope, nothing like that guys, just thought I give you guys your Christmas gifts a day early." I told them.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"**Rangers, if you would look at the Viewing Globe you will see what Paul, Alpha and I came up with.**" Zordon told them.

They all turn around to the viewing globe. What they saw shock them all, I couldn't help but smile at the sight. Jason was the one that broke the silence.

"Are those Zords what I think they are?" Jason asked.

"Yes Jason, these are your new and approved Dino Zords." I told them.

"Wait Paul, is this what you been working on?" Kimberly asked me as she and the others turned around and look at me.

"Yep, but I couldn't have done it without help from Alpha and Zordon." I told them.

"Wow, Paul you have out done yourself, it's like you became another Billy." Trini said.

"Thanks I think." I said with my hand behind my head.

"But at any rate guys, along with the Dino Zords coming back we also have a few new Zord combos." I told them.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Ok, first off by combining the Mastodon, Pterodactyl, Triceratops, and Saber-Toothed Tiger Dino Zords with my Gorilla Zord it will form the Mega Dino Gorillazord." I told them.

"Awesome that is so cool." Zack said.

"Not only that, by combining the Dino Zords, the Dragon Zord and all seven Thunder Zords with Titanus it will form the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I said.

"That is so cool." Kimberly said.

Just then the Alarm sounded off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked.

"**Rangers, we are receiving an incoming transmission.**" Zordon told us.

"From who Zordon?" I asked.

"**It appears to be coming from the Moon.**" Zordon said.

"You think right Zordon." A voice said through the viewing globe. We all turned around to see that it was Zedd.

"What do you want Zedd?" Tommy asked.

"I have something that belongs to a certain Gold and Pink Rangers." He said as the scene turn to Zedd's Dark Dimension. Who we saw in there next shock all of us.

"O no Mom." Kimberly yelled out.

'Mom no.' I thought to myself.

"**I demand you Release Mrs. Hart right now Zedd.**" Zordon said.

"I'll be more than happy to under one conduction, the Rangers must surrender their Power Coins to me in one hour at the other side of the lake." Zedd said. Then moments later the viewing globe went blank.

"Guys, we got to do something." Kim said.

"We will Kim." Tommy told her putting his arm around her.

"Zordon what should we do?" Jason asked him.

"**I'm afraid that I can't do anything Rangers this is something you guys will have to figure out on your own.**" Zordon told us.

Man this day just keeps on getting worse for me. I have a plan but I know for a fact that they won't like it, especially Kimberly.

"Guys I have an idea that just might work." I said facing them.

"What do you have in mind Paul?" Jason asked me.

"I surrender myself." I told them. I was about to say more but Kimberly came forward with that look I know all too well.

"No way Paul, there is no way that I am letting you do this." Kimberly told me.

"Hold on Kimberly, I wasn't finished yet." I stated

"I'm not really going to surrender myself, I was stating that we change the deal into believing that instead of surrendering the Power Coins that I just surrender myself." I told them.

"But how would that work Paul." Jason asked.

"Well have you guys been noticing a pattern with his attacks ever since I became a Ranger?" I asked them.

"You know he has a point, ever since Paul became a Ranger, Zedd has been focusing on him trying to either capturing him or destroying him." Billy said.

Good at least Billy was able to figure out my plan.

"K so what do you suppose we do Paul?" Tommy asked me.

"Well I am not going down there alone but we are going to let him think that I did go down there alone." I told them.

"O I get it you'll distract them while one of us sneaks up from behind and rescue Kim's mom from them." Zack said.

"Yep that be the plan." I said.

"Kim you'll teleport down behind them and rescue Mom while I distract them." I told her.

"O right Paul, but just for the record I think this is not a good idea but we'll go with it." She said.

"Right, and the rest of you guys need to be on standby just in case my plan back fires." I told them.

"You got it man." Jason said.

"What about Preston and Stevie shouldn't we let them know what's going on?" Trini asked

"Not yet I really don't want to call them away from their family until we need to." I said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you.**" Zordon told me and Kimberly.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME" I yield out

"GORILLAZORD" I yield out.

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yield out.

As I teleported down to the location of where I was suppose to go, I saw Kimberly teleported to the other side out of sight.

'Hopefully this well work.' I said to myself.

Just then, Goldar appeared.

"Ah Gold Ranger I see you have shown up, but where are your other friends, don't you care for the well being of Mrs. Hart?" Goldar asked.

"O I do care about her Goldar that is why I decided to change the deal up. I'll surrender myself to you and Zedd in exchange for her." I said

"Well you are a dumb Ranger that's for sure but you got a deal." Goldar said evilly

"Before I surrender where is Mrs. Hart." I asked

"But of course she is right over there." Goldar said pointing behind him.

I looked over and I saw Mom over there with two putties holding her. I also saw Kimberly moving in slowly from behind.

"Let her go Goldar then you can do what you please with me." I told him.

'Now all I have to do is stall a little longer.' I said to myself.

"Not until you power down and throw your Morpher away from you Ranger." Goldar said.

Shit this is not good. I looked over where Mom was and saw that Kimberly was in range for a surprise attack. I gave a little nod to her singling her to go ahead.

"O right Goldar I guess I have no choice." I said.

"Good now power down and surrender yourself." Goldar said evilly.

"Sorry Goldar, but you're out of luck." Kimberly said from behind him.

He turned around to see that Kimberly had rescued Mom.

"I hate to say this Goldar but you were trick" I stated.

I than ran over to where Kimberly and Mom was.

"See ya later monkey boy." I told him as me and Kim teleported mom to the Command Center.

When we landed I saw that the others were behind mom.

"Rangers you have to go back my son and daughter could be in danger." She said in a panic.

"They're ok there is nothing to worry about." I told her hopefully it'll work if not then we'll have to review ourselves to her.

"How do you know?" She asked angrily. I looked over at Kimberly and we both started to unclip our helmets to review ourselves.

"Because we are right here Mom." Kimberly said after we took our helmets off and I return to my normal size.

"Paul, Kimberly." She said as she came over and gave us a hug.

"You two are Power Rangers?" She asked us.

"Yeah we are." I said for the both of us.

"Then that would mean." She started saying when Tommy and the others came into view.

"That the rest of us are Power Rangers too Mrs. Hart." Tommy said.

"**Mrs. Hart I am Zordon I welcome you to the Command Center and I am glad to see you are safe.**" Zordon said.

She turned around was shock at what she saw.

"And my name is Alpha 5." Alpha said coming into view. She looked at Alpha and back to Zordon.

"Don't worry Mom you well get use to it." I told her.

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"YOU IDIOT, HOW COULD YOU HAVE LET THIS HAPPEN?" Zedd asked yelling at Goldar.

"Sorry master he is smarter for his age he must have figured out that we wouldn't have returned that woman to them." He said.

"It does appear to be that he is really smart for his age." Zedd said.

"I will be more than happy to take them on." A voice stated

Lord Zedd and Goldar turn around and saw Shock Wave.

"Shock Wave how is it you are still alive I thought the Rangers destroyed you?" Lord Zedd asked

"That's what I let them think especially the Gold Ranger. You see that's how I was able to kill the Gold Rangers parents I let his father believe that I ran away from our battle years ago because I was no match for him, which was true at the time." Shock Wave stated

"I see, go on." Zedd told him

"I waited until his father retired from being a Ranger and that he was out of shape. So I trained for years and when I saw that it was time to make my move I called in some friends to help." Shock Wave told them

"Well you may have succeeded in killing his father, but you didn't in his son." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes that may be true but I did some research and come to important discovery, Frank Golupski is not the biological father of the current Gold Ranger." Shock Wave said

"So your saying that the current Gold Ranger Paul Golupski son of Frank Golupski the first Gold Ranger is not from Earth at all?" Goldar asked

"You nailed it right on the money my friend." Shock Wave stated

"Well that explains how he has the other transformation that changes the color of his eyes and hair and almost doubles his strength." Lord Zedd mentions.

"That's right he is a Zentarien." Shock Wave stated

"WHAT? That kid is a Zentarien." Zedd yelled out

"Yes Lord Zedd, and if you let me I will go down to Earth and destroy him for you." Shock Wave stated

"Good go down to Earth at once." Zedd said.

"At once Lord Zedd." Shock Wave said and went to leave when Zedd stop him.

"O and Shock Wave if you happen to be defeated by the Rangers again don't bother coming back here." He told him.

"Understood Lord Zedd." Shock Wave said.

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"So that's why you two come home with burses." Mom said as we told her more about this.

"Yeah it's not walk in the park but we get the job done." I said.

"What about Preston and Stevie, are they Rangers too?" Mom asked

"Preston is, but Stevie isn't she helps Alpha and Zordon here in the Command Center while we fight off Zedd's monsters." I stated

All of a sudden the alarms went off.

"What's going on and what's that loud sound." Mom asked.

"It's the alarm Mom it lets us know when there is trouble." Kimberly told her.

"What's happing Zordon?" I asked.

"**Rangers behold the viewing globe.**" Zordon told us.

We looked at the viewing globe and what I saw made my blood boil.

"Shock Wave but how could this be, we took that rhino down a few months ago." Zack stated

"Zordon how could this be I thought we destroyed him?" I asked trying to keep my cool

"**I do not know Paul, somehow Shock Wave manage to survive and has return.**" Zordon said.

I am not really happy now I feel like I failed my parents as I didn't destroy Shock Wave last time. I ball my hands up into fists trying to keep my cool and not have what happen the first time especially now with mom here.

"Paul calm down sweetie." Kimberly said putting her hand on my

I turn and look at her.

"Believe me sis I am trying to keep my cool right now." I told her

I turned and walked over to Alpha.

"Hey Alpha, are the Dino Zords all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes they are all programmed and are ready to go Paul." Alpha said.

"Alright great we'll need them, contact Preston and tell him to meet us at the outskirts of town." I said.

"You got it Paul." Alpha said

"O right guys lets go and take care of Shock Wave." I said.

"Wait." Mom said as we turned to face her.

"Kim, Paul all of you be careful out there ok?" She said.

"We well Mom." Kimberly said.

"Let's do this guys, BACK TO ACTION." I yelled out

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME." Jason yelled out.

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out.

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABOR-TOOTH TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

Once all of us were morphed we teleported down to the location where Shock Wave was. Just then Preston teleported down morphed.

"Hey man thanks for coming sorry for pulling you away from your family." I said

"No problem bro wouldn't have missed this." Preston stated

"Ah Gold Ranger, I was afraid you weren't going to make it." Shock Wave said evilly.

"O I'm here o right, but you are going to wish you never came back to Earth and I will make sure that I finish the job this time." I said a little angry.

"O I like to see you try kid." He said with an evil laugh.

"O right guys, let's take this rhino down." I said.

"Let's do it." We all said together.

We all jumped into the air Trini and Kimberly attack him first by punching him in the chest at the same time, then Zack and Billy kicked him at the same spot at the same time, then, Preston, Jason, and Tommy kicked him as well.

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as they put both of their hands in together to make a make sift trampoline.

"Ok it's my turn." I said as I jumped into the air and onto their hands where I was sprung up into the air. I pulled out Xavier from my holster and brought it down slashing him in the middle.

Just then the Putties showed up.

"You won't get away with this I'll destroy you all Putties attack the Rangers but leave the Gold Ranger to me." Shock Wave said.

While the others fought off the Putties I fought Shock Wave in a sword fight. After a while I realize that I am getting nowhere fast.

"_Paul don't give up_." A voice told me

Wait why am I hearing my dad's voice is he trying to talk to me in my head.

"_Paul, don't give up son, you can do this you have the power_." The voice told me again

The power what is he talking about when I look in front of me I see a faint image of my dad in front of me.

"Dad?" I asked muttering to myself

"_Paul you have the power to take Shock Wave down I know you do son, just look deep within yourself, you know what you have to do Paul. Good luck and may the power protect you my son_." My father said as he disappear

Was my dad really here or was I just imagining things.

'No I know that it was my dad that was just here I felt it.' I told myself

I know what I have to do now I have the power within me to this and I won't let my father down.

"Ok time to take it up to the next level Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and placing them on my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"I see you have a new toy Gold Ranger but it won't be enough." Shock Wave stated

"We will see about that detach claw." I said as the claw fired out and latch onto Shock Wave's waist.

"Claw retract." I called as the claw slowly comes back along with Shock Wave who is trying to break free

"I only have one shot I have to make this count." I muttered

"I am taking you down Shock Wave even if that means I have to go down with you." I stated

I know this is not a smart move on my part but I have no choice I have to do it for the Earth to my friends and my family.

"PAUL DON'T DO IT!" I heard my friends yell out to me

"PAUL DON'T ITSTOO DANGEROUS!" I heard my sister yell out to me

"I'm sorry guys but it's the only way I will never forget you all and Kimberly thank you for everything." I muttered to myself

I then close my eyes thinking on everything that has happen up to this point.

"PAUL NO PLEASE DON"T DO THIS!" I heard my sister yell out to me again.

"So what's it going to be Gold Ranger?" Shock Wave asked evilly

I than reopen my eyes and look straight at Shock Wave with my eyes burning with rage and hatred under my helmet I have no other choice.

"BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD! LASERS LOCK ON AT FULL POWER, AND FIRE!" I shouted out

Just then the cannons fire at Shock Wave at point blank range and the next thing I know my world goes black.

**AN: **_There you are the 16th chapter for this story. Hopefully i didn't make too many mistakes if I did I apologize in advance as i will go back and fix them when i can. Ok on another note I wasn't planning on breaking this into two parts but I just decided that instead of having one big chapter I split it up into two parts. I know that I left it at a cliff hanger but I saw that I haven't done one of those yet so I figure I do one here. Now I did some editing from my ordinal idea for this chapter but I won't get into it until after the second part is up to which I am hoping to have it finished and uploaded soon as I just have to get an ending type up for it and I really don't want to keep you guys in the dark for too long. So until then please R&R._


	17. A Christmas To Remember Pt 2

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, sorry to keep you in the dark here is the new chapter. This chapter starts at the point where Paul calls for his Battizer but It is in Kimberly's point of view has to see what her and the others reaction was from their stand point. O and there is a certain spot early in this chapter that if you listen to There you be by Faith Hill while reading it that it really goes well with it as it help me type it out. Also, make sure you read the Author's note at the end of the chapter. __Now without further ado here is chapter seventeen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Seventeen: A Christmas To Remember Pt. 2.

_Kimberly's POV_

As I finished up dealing with these clay heads I look over to where my brother was taking on Shock Wave. At first they were trading blow for blow but then Shock Wave started to get the upper hand on him. I look at Paul he seems like he is in deep thought for a moment but then he stands up.

"Ok time to take it up to the next level Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." Paul called out moving his hands around and placing them on his Morpher.

Just then the shield on his chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on his left side.

"Yes come on Paul you can do this little brother." I stated as he turned the tide of the battle on his side

"I see you have a new toy Gold Ranger but it won't be enough." Shock Wave stated

"We will see about that detach claw." Paul said as the claw fired out and latches onto Shock Wave's waist.

"Yes come on man take him down." Zack stated

"Yeah you can do it bro." Jason stated

"Come on Paul you can finish this man." Tommy said

All of us were glad to see Paul was going to do it I happen to look at Preston and I could tell he was feeling uneasy about something by the way he was shifting around.

"Preston you ok?" I asked as we turned around to face him.

"I don't like this you guys." Preston said

"What are you talking about Preston?" Trini asked putting her hand on his shoulder

"It looks like Paul is going for the final blow for sure, but I think he is going a little over the edge on this one." Preston told us

"Preston you worry too much Paul knows what he is doing." Zack said

I was confused by Preston's statement and turn back towards the battle.

"Claw retract." Paul called out as the claw slowly comes back towards Paul with Shock Wave who is trying to break free

'Ok not good Preston had every right to worry about this.' I thought to myself.

"Guys Preston was right it looks like Paul is going for the overkill." I said now worrying more than I ever have been for Paul.

"I only have one shot I have to make this count." I barely heard him muttered to himself how I was able too I wasn't for sure.

'Why is Paul doing this?' I ask to myself

"What is Paul doing, if he continues with this course of action, not only will he take out Shock Wave, but he will also be destroying himself as well." Billy stated

"WHAT!" We all yelled

"I'm taking you down Shock Wave even if that means I have to go down with you." Paul stated

"PAUL DON'T DO IT!" I heard the others yell out to him

"PAUL DON'T, IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" I yelled out to him

'Paul, why are you doing this little brother?' I thought to myself as I could feel a tear run down my face under my helmet.

"_Kimberly can you hear me, I don't have a lot of time and I don't know if you can hear this but if you can, I just want to let you know that this is the only way to take him down I'm sorry sis but I have to do this. Take care of yourself Kimberly and thank you for everything you have done for me sis. Don't ever forget me Kimberly as we will see each other again someday, I will always love you big sister and I will always be with you in your heart_." My brother's voice rang through my head

What the hell is going on how was he able to do that? How am I able to hear his thoughts?

'O MY GOD, please Paul don't do this.' I thought as I now realize that he was saying goodbye to me. He really is going to go through with this no matter what.

"PAUL NO PLEASE DON"T DO THIS!" I yell out to him again.

I try to run to him but the others hold me back.

"So what's it going to be Gold Ranger?" Shock Wave asked my brother evilly

Paul then looked straight at Shock Wave, and I could tell from underneath his helmet that his eyes were burning with rage.

"Paul please don't do this man." I heard Preston muttered to himself

"BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD! LASERS FULL POWER AND FIRE!" I heard my brother shout out

Just then the cannons fire at Shock Wave at point blank range and the next thing I know flames and explosion consumed both Shock Wave and my brother.

"PAUL NOOO!" We yelled out as flames consumed both Shock Wave and my little brother

As the smoke clears and the flames die down all we can see is a bunch of rocks from where a small hill once stood

As the others let me go, I fell onto my knees as my legs gave out on me. I looked towards where Paul was standing just seconds ago.

"Paul sacrificed himself to save us all." I heard Trini said as I could hear her voice cracking

"No Paul can't be gone he just can't." Preston stated

I could tell without having to look at Preston's face from under his helmet to see that he is upset about this having to lose his best friend for the second time in less than year.

"Paul no." I heard Tommy said

"Paul made the ultimate sacrifice to insure that Earth would survive." Jason stated

"Paul is defiantly a true hero." Zack stated with a sad voice

"Affirmative." Billy sadly stated too

There were right, Paul did make the ultimate sacrifice a true hero, Paul did do what he felt was best for us and everyone else on Earth, but that doesn't change the fact that the price was so high as it took Paul's life from him. He was so young he still had his whole life ahead of him. We all lost a good person in Paul, but nothing can compare to what I am feeling about this right now. Ever since Paul came into our lives I felt like my life became more complete. But, I just don't get how I heard Paul's voice in my head before he made that huge sacrifice.

"Paul, why did you have to do it, why did you have to leave me." I muttered as tears started to form in my eyes

I then think about everything that you and me have been through together Paul. All the fun times we had together and whenever you were hurting I was always there for you to help you through it and whenever you were sick I didn't care if I got sick as well I took care of you and stayed by your side until you felt better.

"You were my brother Paul I loved you, you were everything to me. Everything. This just isn't fair." I softly said as the tears flowed freely down my face as I then pound my fists into the ground in frustration.

"PAUL!" I yelled out as I keep on pounding the ground.

"Kimberly he's ok, Paul's ok look." Tommy told me shaking me out of my thoughts

I looked over to see that the pile of rocks were shifting around a little bit, I then see a gloved hand rise from the pile of rocks. I then stand up putting my hands together in front of me.

"Pauly?" I asked to myself

_Paul's POV_

Man do I ever have a headache I am really surprised that I am still Morphed actually I am more surprise that I am still alive right now I thought for sure that I was a dead dude. I then slowly and painfully stand up looking at the others.

"Paul you're still alive." Zack said

"Yeah." I muttered as I gave them the thumbs up.

"PAUL YOU'RE OK!" Kimberly yelled out

I then see my sister running towards me as I began to struggle to stay standing up but just as my legs gave away she got to me in time and caught me in a hug before I hit the ground.

"Paul are you ok man?" Preston asked as he put one of my arms around his shoulder as did Kimberly with my other arm.

"Yeah and hopefully that will be the last time we ever see of Shock Wave." I stated

"Paul I was so worried you didn't make it, you really scared us little brother." Kimberly told me

"Yeah I scared myself pretty good back there too big sis." I replied with a chuckle

_**Meanwhile in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"O right let's see if you like it when he is a little bigger." Zedd said as a silver ball appear in his hand he thrown it down to Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

Just then a sliver ball landed on the ground where Shock Wave was then all of a sudden he came back and grew thirty stories tall.

"Hello Rangers missed me." Shock Wave stated.

"Man this guy just doesn't know when to take a hint." I stated as I walked forward as the feeling in my legs return.

I then let my hands ball up into fists.

"Paul what's the plan?" Kimberly asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

I turned around and face her and the others. I can't let my emotions get the best of me again.

"We take him head on, Jason I think this'll be a good time for you and the others to take the Dino Zords out for a little test run Preston, Tommy, and myself will be right behind you." I said.

"Right ok guys let's do this we need Dino Zord Power now." Jason called out.

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then the other four hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here this is rockin." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to go." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Hey cool new stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

"This is amazing I can't believe Paul did this." Trini said as her Zord started transforming.

"I know, this is morphanial." Billy said as his Zord started transforming.

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said. Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"O right lets join them guys." I said.

"You got it man." Tommy said.

"I am ready when you are bro." Preston said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Tommy and myself said together.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord and Tiger Zord came out of the mountains.

"Let's do it." I said

"Right behind you man." Tommy said

Both me and Tommy jump into our Zords and transformed them into their warrior modes.

"It's time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston said

Preston then took out his Dragon Dagger and played it.

A few moments later the Dragon Zord rose out of the ocean and joined us.

"Hang on I am coming aboard." Preston said as he jumped into the Dragon Zords cockpit

"Ok let's take this rhino down." Preston said

"You know it dude." I said

"Right" the others said

Myself and the others started fighting him.

The Megazord went to punch Shock Wave, but he block it and punch the Megazord back and slide back a few feet back. Preston and Tommy try to tag team Shock Wave but ended up like the Megazord. I then go in the fight but the same results as before I got pushed back a few feet. As the battle continues on, the more damage we are taking.

"Man this is nuts it seems like everything we throw at him it just gets sends back to us and we take the damage." Zack said

"I know we need to come up with something and fast." Jason said

"Alpha, we need help send the Thunder Megazord down in auto pilot mode." I said

"_Got it Paul sending the Thunder Megazord on auto pilot now._" Alpha said through the communicator.

Just then the Thunder Megazord showed up.

"Ok Let's see if he can handle five Zords." I said

We then went on the attack again, but we still were having problems with him.

"Man, even with five Zords we still can't beat him." Zack said

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"Alpha Zordon we have to do something before something bad happens to them." Mrs. Hart stated

"**Mrs. Hart Don't worry Your son is a resourceful young man Paul can get them out situations like this that's why he was chosen to take over as leader.**" Zordon told her

"Zordon, Titanus is online and is ready for action." Alpha stated

"**Paul, the Dino Thunder Utrazord is ready for battle.**" Zordon told Paul

_**Meanwhile at the Battle**_

"Right thanks Zordon, Alpha it couldn't be ready at a better time." I stated

"Paul go ahead and call for it little brother." Kimberly told me

"O right let's do it then." I said

'Man I really hope this works.' I thought to myself

"I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Man this so cool." Preston said

"Yeah this is morphinominal Paul." Kimberly said

"Hey Shock Wave let's see if you can stops us now." I said

"With pleasure." Shock Wave replied

Shock Wave then fired energy blasts at us but got reflected off.

"What this can't be." Shock Wave stated

"O it can be Shock Wave, I don't care what you or your evil dudes say. My father was a great Ranger one of the best, but I'm stronger than my dad was as a Ranger because I have friends and family that are always there for me and they trust me, so no matter how strong you are you'll never win." I stated

"That's right, we're a team if you want to take on one Ranger you better be willing to take on all eight of us." Kimberly said

"Ok guys lets finish this once and for all. Let's do this for my parents." I said

"Right." The other Rangers said

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE." All of us shouted out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Shock Wave in the chest. Shock Wave then screamed out in pain and fell to the grown and exploded.

"Yes we did it that rhino is toast." Preston stated

"Yeah and hopefully that's the last time we see of him." I stated

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No they won again." Zedd said angrily

"I am sorry my Lord." Goldar said

"As you should be Goldar next time they won't be so lucky." Zedd said

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

"Mom relax I'm ok I have had worse." I reassured her for what was like the hundredth time since we came back to the Command Center.

"Paul what were you thinking when you decided to pull a stunt like that?" Mom asked me with a look I rarely see her give me.

Ok granted blowing myself up was not smart on my part luckily I came out of that with no major injuries. But I would still do it again if it came down to it but next time I need to think it more through.

"Mom, I was doing what my dad would have done." I stated

"Wait back up Paul, your dad was a Power Ranger?" Mom asked

"Yeah the Gold Ranger powers were originally his." I told her

She looked to be in deep thought. Now I know I haven't known her long but after living with her this long and what Kimberly tells me it can be a tossup on what she is thinking when she has this look.

"Just next time Paul be a little more careful on what you plan on doing in a battle." She told me.

Ok I thought for sure that she was going to demand that I stop being a Power Ranger, I guess I was wrong.

"So you're ok with me still being a Ranger?" I asked taking a chance in asking her that

"Well I may not like it but I know that no matter what I say you would still continue on being a Ranger." Mom stated

"Well mom when your right your right, I would have not agreed with you and still be a Ranger I have to carry on where my dad left of." I stated

"**Mrs. Hart understand that I am not forcing Paul to do this he made this choice on his own**." Zordon told us.

"Zordon is right mom, I'm not being force into this I chose to become the Gold Ranger because I felt that it was the right thing for me to do." I told her

"And that's goes for all of us mom, none of us are being force to do this we chose to do this because it was the right thing doing something for the greater good." Kimberly said standing by me putting her hand on my shoulder.

"And Paul has really come a long way since the beginning." Tommy told me

"Really?" I asked turning towards the others

"Yep you sure have Paul, you have helped us out a lot since you came here, we could have not won a lot of our battles without your help." Jason said

"You are a true hero bro don't forget it." Zack said

"Zack is right Paul, you have helped us out so many times." Trini said

"Yeah dude we have been friends for years and you sure have change a lot since you have been here." Preston said

"Yeah and you never gave up when things got tough." Kimberly said

"You always found ways to get us out of trouble." Billy said

"Thanks guys, I just wish I could see my family back home again." I said in a low voice.

"**Paul, Alpha and I have a gift that we would like to give you early**." Zorrdon told me

I turned around and looked at Zordon.

"You do?" I asked

"**Yes Paul, our gift to you is that you can contact your family back home and let them know that you are alive**." Zordon told me

I looked at him in shock.

"Really Zordon?" I asked

"Yes Paul you deserve this." Alpha said

"Thank you guys Zordon can I contact them now?" I asked

"**Yes Paul**." Zordon said

"Zordon, try Paul's Grandparents on his mother's side, I was there before you guys contacted me." Preston stated.

"**Good call Preston, Alpha make visual contact with Paul's family right away**." Zordon said

"You got it Zordon." Alpha said

"**Everyone, move aside so that I may talk with them first**." Zordon told us

We all did as he told us and moved away from the viewing globe but still looked at it and I saw my family for the first time since September.

"**Greetings everyone**." Zordon said

We saw everyone jump and turned towards us which would be the TV in Grandma's living room.

"_Who or what are you?_" My grandmother on my mom's side asked

"**You all have nothing to be afraid of everyone I am Zordon and I would like to brighten up your holidays with a surprise**." Zordon said

"_What surprise would that be Zordon?_" My Grandfather on my mom's side said this time

I looked at Alpha and he gave me a nod and I walked in front of the Viewing Globe and when they saw me they were all in shock much like Preston and his family was when they found out.

"Hey everyone." I stated.

"_Paul is that really you?_" My Aunt Alice asked

"Yeah it's me." I said

"_I can't believe it we thought you were killed along with your parents_." My Uncle Wayne told me

"I would have been if it wasn't for Zordon." I stated

"_Paul why didn't you let us know you were alive all this time_?" My cousin Angie asked

"**I thought it was best that Paul remained hidden from you all so that Lord Zedd didn't come after you all like they did to his parents**." Zordon stated

"And besides I was unconscious for a week and you guys o ready had the funeral, I really wish I could have got a hold of you guys before but I understand why Zordon did it. There wasn't a day that went by that I haven't thought about you guys I really do miss you all." I told them

"_Honey when will you be coming home_?" My Grandmother on my dad's side asked

"I don't really know Grandma." I told her

"_PAUL ALEXANDER GOLUPSKI WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT_?" My other sister Kim asked

Man I kind of forgot how pushy she can be at times.

"It's great to hear you too sis, but I am not moving back home." I told her

"_Paul why not_?" She asked

"Kim, I have a mission to protect the Earth from the forces of evil, I am carrying on where dad left off in the battle against evil. I can't leave my teammates behind like that. And plus I feel like that by living here is helping me move on from everything." I stated

"_You're just like your father Paul he would be really proud of you I know we all are. We understand that you have to stay wherever it is you're staying. Just make sure you come visit us someday soon_." My Grandfather on my dad's side said

"Thanks Grandpa G. and I promise I will come home and visit you all someday." I told him

"**None of you have nothing to worry about Paul is in good hands here with us**." Zordon told them

"_We trust your judgment Zordon thank you_." My Aunt Corky said

Just then the viewing globe went blank.

Man I just don't know what to say this defiantly made my Christmas more enjoyable now having to be able to talk to my old family again.

"Paul, can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked me

I turned around to face her.

"Sure sis what's up?" I asked her back

"Why did you choose to stay here instead of going home?" She asked

"Yeah man, I mean you may not say it very often but I know that you wished that you could go back home to them?" Preston inquired as well

"I do it's just that sometimes you have to sacrifice most of your needs to make the right choice." I told them

"**Paul you know that none of us would have stand in your way if you wanted to return to your old family**." Zordon told me

"Yeah I know that Zordon but I feel like my home is here with you guys." I stated

_**Later on that day at the Youth Center**_

"Man these are really good cookies Ernie." I told his as I downed my sixth cookie

"Well I'm glad you like them Paul there are my own secret recipe." Ernie stated

"And man this hot coco is the best I have ever had." I mention as well

"Thanks Paul you know I have never seen you this happy before." Ernie stated

"Yeah well I ended up getting an early Christmas present and it really raised my spirits up a lot." I told him

Which in truth is true to a point I am just leaving out some things.

"Hey Paul why don't you slow down on them cookies." Kimberly told me as she sat down next to me.

"There is nothing wrong with eating this many cookies Kimberly." I stated

"Ok, let me rephrase this in a nice way I am not going to deal with an hyper active sugar high little brother all night while mom is at work tonight." Kimberly said with a little laugh as she took my uneaten cookie away from me

"Wait I thought mom took the next few days off?" I asked

"She did but she still has to work tonight but said she be back by the time we wake up Christmas morning." Kimberly replied

"Oh." I said

"Come on let's go over and hang with the other guys." Kimberly said

"Ok." I said as we got up

As Kimberly keeps on walking I went back over to the counter and grab one cookie and stuffed it in my mouth.

'One more doesn't hurt.' I thought to myself as I chewed it and swallow it.

I then went and catch up with the others. When I got up there I see my sister looking at me with that 'look'.

"What?" I asked innocently

"I thought I told you no more eating cookies?" She asked

"Come on sis one more little cookie isn't going to hurt me." I replied

"Well if you end up with a stomach ache then you will hear I told you so little brother." Kimberly told me

"Yeah whatever sis you worry too much." I stated

"I do not worry that much." Kimberly replied

I stared at her for a few moments stunned. I then hunch over and started laughing really hard.

"AHAHAA good one Kimberly, you should really think about going into comedy sis." I said trying to calm myself

"You have to admit Kim, you do tend to worry about Paul just a little too much." Billy mentioned

I then laugh at that again.

"Just a little, Billy she worries about me over the tiniest little thing known to man." I stated

"Ok name one thing you do that I worry about too much little brother." Kimberly said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok let's see you worry about me when I go out to check the mail, when I go out and play in the back yard, when I do sports with friends, when I play video games.." I stated I could have went on longer but she brought her hands up to stop me

"Ok, ok I just said name one thing not make a list." She told me

"Well I was just making sure you got the picture sis." I told her

"Ok you two why don't you just cool it before this debate gets out of hand." Tommy said

"Fine by me I think I made my point." I stated crossing my arms

"What point would that be little brother?" Kimberly asked me

"You know what I am talking about." I stated

"No enlighten me little brother." Kimberly told me

"Guys stop this you both love each other so let's call this a truth Kimberly just admit that you are too overprotective of Paul and lighten up on that some and Paul just admit that Kimberly has the right to worry about you from time to time." Trini said stepping in between us

Ok I guess Trini is right.

"Trini is right Kimberly, we shouldn't be fighting like this, I'm sorry I guess you do have the right to worry about me from time to time." I said

"And I'm sorry for always worrying too much about you Paul I promise I will lighten up on the overprotective thing a bit." Kimberly said

"But I am somewhat glad that you worry about me so much it means that you really do care about me and just want to make sure I am ok." I told her

"Yeah but you were right I have been too overprotective of you and I will lighten up a little bit." Kimberly said

"Ok I think you guys got the picture so just hug each other and move on before this becomes another argument." Trini stated

We laugh at that and then we hug each other.

"Now that's more like it." Trini said

"O, I almost forgot, Paul I have something for you and I like you to have it a day early." Zack stated as he handed me a small box wrapped out.

"Really thanks Zack." I said accepting the gift.

I look at it for a few moments then I rip the wrapping paper off it and open the box.

I then see inside is a golden bracelet with the words 'Friends Forever' engraved on it.

"Wow Zack you really shouldn't have this must have cost a fortune." I stated

"Don't worry about it man and besides it didn't cost a lot seeing as how as all of us made it for you." Zack told me

"Wait all of you guys made this?" I questioned

"Yeah it wasn't really that hard to do." Billy said

"Yeah and we all have one in our colors." Zack said as he lift up his sleeve and showed me his which is just like mine but mostly black.

"So all of you guys have one too?" I asked

"Affirmative." Billy said as he showed me his blue one

Jason, Tommy, Trini, and Kimberly then showed me theirs. Jason's Red, Tommy's White, Trini's Yellow, and Kimberly's is Pink.

"Wow thank you guys." I said as I put my new bracelet on my right wrist.

Trini then put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's our way of showing you that no matter what happens we will always be your friend and be there for you no matter what." Trini told me

"Thanks guys." I said as I gave Trini a hug and she then returned it with one

_**Later on that night at Paul's and Kimberly's house**_

Well I have to say that this has been one Christmas I will never forget. It may not have started out o right but it did manage to turn for the better. I finally got to talk to my old family back home again. It was great to see that they are doing o right and that they haven't forgotten about me. So at least they know that I am ok. I am going to make sure that I go back home to visit them someday soon. I just hope that they will accept my new family. Before Preston went back I told him that he can tell them that he knew about this all along but to not tell them where I live and to say that I love them and will come home to visit them someday soon.

But man this is going to be weird with mom now knowing that me, Kimberly, and the others are Power Rangers. Zordon had her take the vow to never reveal our identities to anyone and she accepted it but said that she wants to be around in the Command Center more often when we are in battle. I guess when she saw me blowing myself up to try to take down Shock Wave really scared her which I can't blame her.

"A penny for your thoughts Paul?" A voice asked

I turn around to see Kimberly standing behind me

"I'm just thinking on the events that happen today." I said

"Well stop that thinking for a few minutes and open this." Kimberly stated as she gave me a small box wrapped up.

"Another Present?" I asked taking it

"Yeah but this one is just from me though so open it." Kimberly told me

I take a look at it for a moment then rip off the wrapping paper I then open up the box and looked at what was inside.

'Another bracelet?' I asked to myself

It is similar to the one I have on now but this one has the worlds 'Together Forever' engraved into it and the bracelet was half pink and half gold.

"I don't understand what does this one mean?" I asked

"Well it's my way of showing you how much I love you and that no matter what life throws our way, or what the future has in store for us, you and I will be together forever as nothing will ever break us up." Kimberly told me as she sat down and put her arm around my shoulder.

I then put the bracelet that Kimberly just gave me on right next to the one the others gave me earlier.

"Thanks Kimberly." I said thanking her

"You're welcome Paul now give me hug." Kimberly said

We then hug each other.

A few moments later we let go of each other.

"Paul can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah sure." I replied

"Well earlier today just before you decided to blow yourself up to take Shock Wave down I was able to hear your thoughts how is that possible?" Kimberly asked

"You heard my message?" I asked

"Yeah I did." She told me

"Wow I guess Zordon was right." I mentioned

"What are you talking about Paul?" She questioned

"Well Zordon told me that with us having this special connection with each other that it could be very possible that we could communicate with each other with our thoughts so I tried that all I did was to try and focus my thoughts towards you and see if you could hear me I guess it worked." I told her

"You think I can do it too?" She asked

"It's possible try focusing your thoughts towards me and say something." I told her

She closed her eyes and looked like she was trying to do it.

"Did you hear me?" She questioned

"No I didn't." I stated

She opened her eyes.

"Well I guess I can't do it." She mentioned

"Don't worry sis you will be able to in time, but for now let's forget about it for now." I said

"O right." She said

"O I do have a present for you that I want you to have a day early too." I said as I gave her a small box wrapped up

"Thanks." Kimberly said as she took it

She looked at it for a moment then opened it.

"Wow, Paul this is so beautiful." She told me as she admired it.

"I'm glad you like it sis I made it myself with a little help from Alpha and Zordon though." I told her

I gave her a hart necklace that had two people hugging each other.

"Paul I love this thank you so much." Kimberly told me as she gave me a hug and I gave her one in return.

We then let go after a few moments and sat together for a little while longer.

"Hey Kimberly?" I asked

"Yeah Paul?" She inquired

"Can we go inside and watch some Christmas movies together?" I asked

"You got it Paul besides it's getting cold out here." She replied

We then get up and walked inside to watch some Christmas movies together. This has turned out to be a great Christmas after all.

_**A few hours later in the living room**_

_Kimberly's POV_

As the credits roll after the second movie ended I look down at Paul to see that he had fallen asleep and has curled up next to me.

'When he is asleep he seems at peace.' I thought to myself

Thinking back to what happen earlier in the day I am glad that Paul wasn't killed when he pulled that stunt. I was happy that he was able to talk to his old family again, and to be honest a little part of me wished that he wasn't going to return home to them and then when he said that his home was here with us it made me happy but I wouldn't have stood in his way if he wanted to return home. We have now become closer than before and as time goes on we will only get closer.

"Thank you for coming into my life Paul, I will always be here for you no matter what. I love you little brother goodnight." I whisper to Paul kissing his forehead.

I then shifted around a bit making sure to be careful to not wake Paul up so I could be a little more comfortable myself. I then wrapped the blanket around us more and shut my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

**AN**: _There you are the 17th chapter for this story. I hope I didn't keep you all in the dark for too long, and that i didn't make too many mistakes. There are more adventures for Paul to come. Now like I said at the end of the last chapter I wasn't planning on breaking this into two parts but I just decided that instead of having one big chapter I split it up into two parts. Now I did some editing from my ordinal idea for this chapter and I promised that I would give you an idea on what I change from the ordinal idea for this. For the most part both this chapter and chapter 16 stayed the same from the ordinal idea but I added in a few things like for intense the Rangers were going to battle a different monster rather than Shock Wave coming back, I felt that these two chapters would be better if I had Shock Wave come back. I also decided to bring back the old Zords as they were one of the best so they are back as well as Titanus. O and I know some of you are wondering why Kimbelry's and Paul's mom now knows that they are Power Rangers and to tell you honestly I really don't have a real reason right now as it came to me when I first wrote this chapter and just kept it. With that out of the way I like to say that I am finally about 25% done with this story. Now I am going to take a little break from this story but I promise to return to it sooner than I did before so expect the next chapter for this before April. Also I am working on a few ideas for a couple of different stories and I might work on them a little more before coming back to this one. If you want to know more about the new stories i am working on go to my profile to read the summery on them. And if you were reading my other story __**Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: A New Life**__ I took it down as I didn't like the way it was, but I promise to put it back up once I go back through and revamp it. Also I might go back through this story and edit my other chapters before I put up the next Chapter. O and I will give you guys a sneak peek at what is to come in future chapters._

"_**Who is this guy?" Zack asked**_

"_**I don't know but he is a skilled fighter for sure." I mentioned**_

"_**Paul you can't be series." Kimberly stated as I could tell she is upset about this**_

"_**Paul I would like to train you." The old turtle hermit Master told me**_

"_**Paul what are you doing here in New York City." Leo asked me**_

"_**I didn't think that time travel was even possible." I said to myself looking around**_

"_**Gold Ranger I have been training for this day for a long time I will take you down." The unknown cyborg told me**_

"_**Who are you?" I asked**_

"_**My name is Luke Skywalker jr and I am your twin Brother." He told me**_

"_**This can't be." I muttered**_

"_**Don't tell me you have forgotten about your own father have you son." He told me**_

_Well that is just a sample of what to expect in upcoming chapters for this story. Just to let you know that is not in one chapter that was from a few new chapters coming and I just put them up in a random order. And hopefully I did a good job in writing in Kimberly's point of view. And from here on out you will see more of Kimberly's point of view but this will still mainly be in Paul's point of view. Also I am not for sure if I am going to have Jason, Trini, and Zack leave for the peace conference and have them replace by Rocky, Adam, and Aisha at this point I want to hear what you guys would like to see rather it be Jason, Trini, and Zack leave for the peace summit or stay I like to hear your thoughts on that. I will say this now though I have nothing against Rocky, Adam, and Aisha I like them and how they were portrayed in the series, I just want to hear what you guys like to see even though I have the final say on what I am going to do I just want your guys input is all. So just let me know either in a review or P.M. me. So until then please R&R._


	18. Two For One

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I have been really busy and haven't been able to find a lot of free time to write. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. __Now without further ado here is chapter eighteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Eighteen: Two For One

It has been almost a month since Christmas and I am doing better then what I was doing before then. I finally got to get a hold of my family back home which made my Christmas a lot more enjoyable. It has also allowed me to be able to move on a bit more from all this. I am still hurting and recovering from what happen back in September but I am slowly getting better thanks to Kimberly as well as the other Rangers but for the most part Kimberly is the reason why I am doing better if not for her, well I really don't want to think about that. I have also decided to grow my hair out a little bit as I wanted to make a little change. At first Kimberly and mom were shock by this but in the end mom let me grow my hair out a little and Kimberly told me to not grow it out too long to which I agree with her on that one as I don't plan on growing it out like Tommy's or Preston's. So now my hair is a little longer then it was last month but not by a whole lot. I am working on it to go just past my ears which is about as far as I plan to keep it at that length once I get to that point that is.

Right now I am with Preston and his sister heading to the Youth Center. I would have gone with my sister but she was taken her sweet little time trying to figure out what to wear for her picnic date with Tommy.

"Hey Paul I was wondering did you ever get your Battlizer mode fixed up after what happen last month?" Preston asked

"Surprisingly it didn't get destroyed or damage at all it just ended up deactivating from the explosion." I told him

"I still can't believe that you really did that Paul I mean I could see Preston doing something like that but you I just can't see it." Stevie said

"Well Stevie it may not have been a smart move on my part but sometimes you have to take them risks." I told her.

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I walk into the Juice Bar and head straight for Trini, sitting at a table.

"Alright, tell me what you think?" I asked as I twirled around in my dress.

"Adorable, Tommy is going to love it." Trini told me as I giggle and sit down across from her.

"I stayed in my closet for hours, trying to figure out what to wear." I told her

"So is that why Paul didn't come down with you?" Trini asked me

"Yeah, he was getting real impatient waiting for me so he just went to Preston's and said he be coming down here when Preston and Stevie come down." I said with a chuckle

Trini then notices my mom's purse

"Is that your mother's purse you were telling me about?" Trini asks me

"Yeah she took it on her first date with my dad I promised not to let it out of my sight." I told her

"Oh I got that lipstick you wanted." Trini said handing over the lipstick to me.

"Thank you Trini. Um Siren Song Red." I read

"Yeah can you believe that?" Trini asked

We then laugh about it. Just then Ritchie showed up

"Here you go ladies two diet sodas." Ritchie said as he put the sodas by us.

"Thanks." Me and Trini said

"No prob." Ritchie said

Ritchie then walked off. Just then I see Paul, Preston, and Stevie walk in and over too us.

_Paul's POV_

"Well I see that your closet didn't eat you up sis." I told her as I teased her

"Nice one dude." Preston said as we gave each other high fives

"Don't listen to them Kimberly you look very pretty." Stevie told her

"Why thank you Stevie." Kimberly said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in with some kind of device.

"Hey Bulk shouldn't you be at the beach with that thing?" Trini asked

Bulk and Skull walk over to our table.

"For your information this is a Power Ranger detector. Built and design by my cousin Waldo who is a student at Angel Grove Tech. This is going to help us find the Power Rangers." Bulk told us

"Yeah." Skull said

The detector suddenly surged and Bulk and Skull were pulled along it.

"Yeah that's working real well." I mentioned

We laughed as they past Tommy and Jason, and run into the lockers.

Tommy and Jason walked up to us.

"Wow Kim you look beautiful." Tommy told her

"Thanks are you ready to go?" Kimberly asked looking at him

"It's only three o clock I was going to go change." Tommy said

We look at him funny for a moment and then Tommy glances at the clock on the wall

"O man I forgot to rewind my watch I'm sorry I'm just going to run home and go change." Tommy told her

"Ok." She told him

Tommy then runs off as me, Preston, Stevie, Jason, Kimberly, and Trini share a laugh together.

"So Paul I have been wondering why are you growing out your hair?" Jason asked

I was wondering when someone else was going to asked me about it.

"I really don't have a real reason I just felt like making a little change." I told him

"More like copying me." Preston muttered

"Ok dude first off, I am not growing it out as long as yours and second, your just jealous." I told him

"Jealous. Jealous of what?" Preston asked me

"That I have better looks then you." I replied crossing my arms over my chest with a smirk

"Ok you guys are not going to have this debate again. You two are best friends so just say sorry and shake hands." Kimberly told us giving us that look again.

Man I really hate that look sometimes.

"Sorry Paul." Preston told me sticking his hand out

"I'm sorry too man." I told him shaking his hand.

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"All this teenage love is making me sick I need to find a way to take down the Gold Ranger without the others interfering. Of course instead of one monster I will send down two monsters to attack Earth." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes while the other Rangers are busy dealing with one monster, they won't be able to help the Gold Ranger with the other monster." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

Tommy and me are on our date, enjoying the day at the lake and park.

"This is great Tommy." I said

"Yeah it is." Tommy said

As we were sitting down on a picnic table eating I can't help but to think about Paul. He has made improvements in moving on from that night back in September when his life change forever but I can still tell that he is still hurting on the inside. It's like I can tell whenever he is hurting even when the others and mom can't tell. I think he finally knows that it wasn't his fought for what happen to his parents but the pain of being helpless back then is still there. But as long as I am still there for him he will be ok.

"Hey Kim you have something on your mind?" Tommy asked me breaking me out of my thoughts

"Yeah I am just thinking about Paul, I know he is getting better in terms of coping with what happen to his parents, but I can tell he is still hurting really bad about what happen." I told him

"I know Kim, but what Paul went through was a traumatic experience for him, just as long as you keep being there for him when he needs you he will be fine." Tommy reassured me

"Thanks Tommy, you know what I think this up coming weekend I am going to hang out with Paul all day just the two of us that always seems to cheer him up when he feels down." I stated

"That's a great idea Kim I am sure he would like that very much." Tommy told me

_**Meanwhile on the other side of the park**_

Bulk and Skull are still being dragged by the metal detector, and convince they are going to find the Power Rangers.

"Whoa this thing is going crazy there must be a Power Ranger nearby." Bulk stated

"Where?" Skull asked

"This way." Bulk stated as the device pulls him in one direction and Skull runs in another direction

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah the Pink Ranger's purse will make an excellent monster." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes but what about the second monster?" Goldar asked

"Send the Putties to get the purse and from its contents I will make the other one just for you Goldar." Zedd told him

"Yes and with two monsters we will be able to finally be able to take down the Gold Ranger." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park with Kimberly and Tommy**_

_Kimberly's POV_

At the park, Tommy and I are walking along when several putties appear.

"Putties oh I knew this day was going to well." I stated as I sat down my mom's purse.

"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked as he offered his hand

I smile to him and took it he then spun me around and we both kicked a Putty then Tommy lifted me up and I kicked another one then Tommy put me down and spun me around. I then kick a Putty into the tree.

"Sorry." I muttered sacristy

_Normal POV_

The two rangers kept fighting the Putties then one of the Putties grabbed the Purse and disappeared.

_**In another part of the park**_

The reappeared in another part of the park and pulled out the lipstick and disappeared dropping both the Lipstick and Purse. Then Zedd zapped the two items away.

_**Meanwhile back at Zedd's Castle**_

"Excellent work Putties now Pursehead monster arise." Zedd said

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After we took care of the Putties. I go back to get my mom's purse and to find it missing.

"Tommy my mom's purse is gone." I told him freaking out

"It's o right we'll find it." Tommy stated

"No need to search I am right here come and get me weaklings." The purse monster stated

O man why does this seems to always happened

"O man how am I going to explain this to my mom." I mentioned

"Don't worry Kimberly we will get it back." Tommy told me

"Mind if I make the call?" I asked

"Go for it beautiful." Tommy told calling me by my nickname

Awesome I rarely get to make the call.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"My don't you look fierce here take a look for yourself." The purse monster stated

The monster then brings out a mirror.

"What's that she has there?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." I replied

We were about to attack when we got hit by a ray freezing us in place.

_**Meanwhile at Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes, my plan is working according to plan." Lord Zedd said thrilled that his plan is working for a change. Finster, Baboo, and Squatt cheer as well.

"Now for the other monster Lipsyncher arise." Lord Zedd stated as he sap his staff towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

Just then the lipstick gets sap by Lord Zedd's ray and turns into a monster

"O my where are those Power Ranger, I just to kiss them all to pieces." Lipsyncher stated evilly

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

At the Juice Bar, me and the other guys are working out. Just then our Communicators go off. We then huddle close to each other.

"We read you Zordon." I spoke into the Communicator

"_Paul, you and the others must teleport to the Command Center Tommy and Kimberly are in _trouble." Zordon told us

Man I knew this day was going to well.

"We have to get Trini and Stevie." I stated

"Right." Billy said as we walk off to get them

_**At the Command Center**_

After we teleported in we looked into the viewing globe.

"**Power Rangers as you can see Tommy and Kimberly had their date in the park interrupted by one of Zedd's monsters**." Zordon told us

"Zordon why aren't Kimberly and Tommy moving?" Jason asked as we turned around to face him

"**Their minds have been frozen by the compact ray**." Zordon stated

"Man that's Brutal." Preston stated

"**Zedd's latest creation Pursehead has many weapons at its disposal**." Zordon told us

"So the purse monster has weapons from the paraphernalia in the personal receptacle from which it was created." Billy stated

"Meaning what?" Zack asked

"Well its weapons must come from the things inside Kimberly's and Paul's mother's purse," Trini stated

"Exactly." I stated

Just then the alarm went off.

"Ayi, ayi, ayi." Alpha cried out

"**Lord Zedd just created a second monster from Paul's and Kimberly's mother's purse**." Zordon told us as we saw a lipstick monster attacking at the other side of the park

"That must be the lipstick I lent her." Trini mentioned

"**Yes Trini Lipsyncher voice can emit powerful sound waves that can destroy almost anything in its path**." Zordon stated

I then turn to face Zordon.

"Lipsyncher is all my Zordon." I stated

"No way." Zack stated

"**Trini, Stevie, and Billy will remain here to help Alpha find a way counteract the effects from Pursehead's compact ray**." Zordon said

"And Jason, Zack, and Preston can go help Kimberly and Tommy. They need your help guys I'll call if I need help I promise." I stated

"You better bro." Preston stated as we clasped hands

"Good luck man." Jason said as we clasped hands as well

"You better stay safe bro." Zack told me as we also clasped hands

"**Go now Rangers and may the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

"Hey Pursehead what you do to our friends?" Jason asked

"The same thing that will happen to you three." Pursehaed stated

"We will see about that." Preston said

"Come on Pursehead." Zack stated

"Gladly take this." Pursehead stated

She then fired her compact ray at them freezing them as well.

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

"Aye, ayi, ayi Jason, Preston, and Zack have now been frozen by Pursehead." Alpha stated

"Trini I need more power to complete my calculations." Billy told Trini

"The systems are o ready at maximum compactly but I will try." Trini said

"**Alpha make sure the hydrogenerator doesn't overload**." Zordon stated

"Zordon, we are o ready in overload." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile with Paul**_

After I morphed I teleported down to where Lipsyncher is.

"Hello there Gold Ranger and now one, two, three go." Lipsyncher said as she blasted me with a blast resembling musical notes

I fall to the ground from them notes but I quickly get back up.

"What's the matter Gold Ranger can't face the music." Lipsyncher said

"Want to bet." I stated getting into a fighting stance

"You think you can hurt me?" Lipsyncher asked

I then drew out Xavier.

"Let's see if you like this." I stated as I jump up in the air

I then slash down on her face leaving a big old cut on her right cheek.

"My beautiful face how could you." Lipsyncher stated angrily

"Easy, you attack me and I defend myself." I stated

_**Meanwhile at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Enough of this pointless complaining here grow Lipsyncher and destroy the Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd stated furious.

Lord Zedd then throws the silver ball towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth with Paul**_

Just then a silver ball came down and Lipsyncher caught it and threw it to the ground next to her, and the next thing I know Lipsyncher grew thirty stories tall.

"O right Lipsyncher two can play at this game it's time for the power of thunder." I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power." I said

Just then the Gorilla Zord came burling down from the mountains

"O right let's do this." I stated as I jumped into my Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert into warrior mode now." I said as I put Xavier in the slot in the console.

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its warrior mode.

"Come Gold Ranger you are no match for time to say good bye." Lipsyncher said

Lipsyncher then made a horrific sound wave towards me

"OW this really isn't doing my ears too well." I said

Lipsyncher charge at me and slash down on my Zord. I quickly have the Gorilla Zord counter attack and we trade blow for blow for a little bit but then she gets the upper hand on me. She then keeps on slashing me with her weapon and my Zord hits the ground.

"Shit I just lost most of my power supply hopefully the others can find a way to free the others in time." I said to myself

_**In the Command Center**_

"If only I can get the right coordinates for the reflector shields." Billy stated

"Paul is not doing well you guys." Stevie mentioned

Alpha then came over to Stevie to look for himself

"Ayi, Ayi, Ayi Paul is having a tough time with Lipsyncher." Alpha stated

Billy and Trini then come over to the viewing globe

"**Gold Ranger's Power Systems are overloading Alpha**." Zordon told them

"We have to do something, look Paul is being over powered he is helpless out there." Trini stated

"Yeah but we will destroy the entire systems if we try to amplify the power grid anymore." Billy warned

"Ayi, Ayi, Ayi." Alpha cried out

"Hang in there Paul just for a little longer." Stevie muttered

_**Meanwhile with Bulk and Skull**_

Bulk and Skull continue to be pulled by their detector.

"It's going crazy we have to be close now." Bulk said as the detector pulls him towards the water.

Skull becomes a little concern when the detector leads them into the lake, but Bulk is insisted.

"Just think of the money." Bulk stated

"What is with all this money talk?" Skull asked himself

"That's right think of the money." Bulk stated

Bulk and Skull then get pulled into the lake.

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"Paul is not answering." Alpha stated

"Billy how's it coming?" Trini asked

"There it's done. The reverse ocular dilator is ready." Billy told Trini

"Now what?" Trini asked

"**It's going to take all of you defeat Lipsyncher go free the others first then go help Paul, we are running out of time Rangers**." Zordon told them

"Good luck guys." Stevie told them

"Thanks Stevie." Billy said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Trini yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

Once morphed Bill and Trini teleport to where the others were frozen

"Welcome Rangers I have been expecting you." Pursehead stated

"Ok I am powering up the device now. Trini distract Pursehead while I free the others." Billy told her

"Right." Trini said

Trini battles Pursehead while Billy went to free the others.

"Ok guys I will have you out of this in a couple of seconds." Billy stated as he used the device on them

The device works as the Rangers are freed.

_Kimberly's POV_

O man it feels so good to be able to move again.

"You have to do better than that if you want to beat us." Trini said as the seven of us surround Pursehead, ready to battle. Just then our Communicators went off.

"I read you Zordon what is it?" Tommy asked

"Power _Rangers, Paul needs you right away Lipsyncher is proving too much for him to handle by himself_." Zordon told them

"Got ya Zordon Jason, Preston and myself can handle this Pursehead." Tommy said

"Wait a minute Tommy are you sure you guys got this?" I asked them

"Yeah we got this the rest of you go help Paul." Jason said

"O right Rangers let's morph out." Zack stated

Just then Billy, Trini, me, and Zack teleport of to help my brother.

_Normal POV_

"Hey bag head your going down." Jason stated

"Don't get too full of yourself Rangers didn't your mothers tell you to flush after every meal." Pursehead stated

The Rangers then dodge the flush.

"Hey Pursehead try this on for size." Preston stated as he pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

He then fired his Dragon Dagger at Pursehead sending the monster to the ground.

"O right our turn." Tommy said as he drew out Saba and Jason drew out his Blade Blaster.

"Fire" they called out as they fired at the Pursehead.

Pursehead then went to the ground and turned back into Kimberly's and Paul's mother's purse.

"Now that was some good teamwork guys." Jason said

"Yes we did it." Preston said

"Kimberly and Paul's mother's purse looks like everything is here except for the lipstick." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile at Zedd's Palace**_

"Them three power brats may have gotten lucky but the other Rangers won't have it easy with Lipsyncher." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile with the other Rangers**_

_Paul's POV_

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

Just then the Lion, Unicorn, Firebird and Griffin Thunder Zords showed up and the others then hopped inside.

"Man am I ever glad to see you guys." I said

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

Man I should be the one asking her that but I will let it slide as it would be a pointless battle.

"Yeah I'm fine but I need a little time to get my Zord up and running." I stated

"Don't worry bro the Zack man has got you covered." Zack stated

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord charges in and rammed into Lipsyncher making her tumble to the ground.

"Here have some rocks to play with." Billy said

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord threw rocks at Lipsyncher

"I'm going to give you the same treatment you gave my friend." Trini stated

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord blasted Lipsyncher with fire balls.

"Ok Lipsyncher I am personally going to teach you to never mess with my little brother." Kimberly told her

Just then The Firebird Thunder Zord whipped up a tornado and sent Lipsyncher flying to the ground.

Just then my Gorilla Zord came back online.

"Yes thanks guys I have full power now let's do this." I stated as I grab a sphere and put it in the slot in front of me

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Bolt fire." I said

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Lipsyncher.

_**Meanwhile at Zedd's Palace**_

"No this is impossible." Lord Zedd stated furious with this new development.

Baboo and Squatt cower in fear.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

"Mega Gorilla Zord transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then the other Thunder Zords combined with my Gorilla Zord to form the Mega Gorilla Zord.

"What that doesn't scare me." Lipsyncher stated

"O it will you sorry excuse of a beauty product." I stated as I grab a sphere and put it in the slot in front of me

"FIREBIRD MEGA PUNCH!" We yelled out

Just then the Mega Gorilla Zord launch the Firebird Zord right at Lipsyncher and destroyed her.

"Yes that's one beauty product I'm glad we destroyed." Kimberly stated

"Man I never thought I hear them words come out of your mouth sis." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile at Zedd's Palace**_

"So you manage to fail me again you imbeciles." Zedd stated very angrily as he blames Goldar, Baboo, and Squatt

"Sorry Master." Goldar said

"You best not fail me again." Lord Zedd warns them.

_**Meanwhile At the lake**_

We were all together at the lake.

"Here ya go Kimberly." Tommy said as he gives Kimberly our mother's purse

"Thank you Tommy everything is here." Kimberly said taking it and looking through it

"Yeah man thanks I didn't want to think what the outcome would have been if we had to tell mom what Zedd did to her purse." I stated

"I know right." Kimberly said agreeing with me

"Well I am just glad we showed Zedd about having respect for others personal stuff." Jason said

"You got that right." Preston said

We then laughed

"Hey guys look at that." Zack said noticing something strange coming out of the water.

We look over and saw Bulk and Skull, coming out of the water still being pulled by the detector.

"Out of our way." Bulk stated

"Yeah move it." Skull said as they passed us confident they are about to discover our secrets.

The detector points to a group of children.

"Hey have you guys seen the Power Rangers?" Bulk asked

"Yeah sure." A little girl said

"You wanna play?" Another little girl asked

"I don't believe it." Bulk said

"Hey can I be the Gold Ranger?" Skull asked

"Well I have to hand it to you guys." Jason stated

"You finally did it." Tommy said

"You found the Power Rangers." Kimberly said as she laughs

We all then laugh at Bulk and Skull dismay.

**AN**: _There you are the 18__th__ chapter for this story. Now as I stated above I have been real busy with school work and coaching that I haven't had a lot of free time to write. So I will probably update on this story somewhere between two to four months from now as I am hoping that I will get more free time once this semester ends I have summer vacation from school. I will work on updating my other story next and do my best to get the new chapter for that story out in a few weeks as well as a couple new stories I have been writing. I know that it isn't a good idea to work on other stories while trying to complete one but as a lot of you writers out there know if another idea comes to you on another story write it out. And that was the case for me you can go to my profile and look at the summary for them. So Until then please R&R. _


	19. Opposites Attract

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Sorry it took me longer then I had planned I was hoping to get this out, I have been really busy and haven't been able to find a lot of free time to write these days. I will not give up on this or any other stories I have plan it is just going to take me a while to get things out as all of you should know that life can get in the way sometimes. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on other things. Now without further ado here is chapter nineteen for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Nineteen: Opposites Attracts

At the Youth Center Billy and Trini are sitting inside the Juice Bar. Trini then spots Billy's latest device on the table.

"That is really impressive Billy, what is it?" Trini inquired

"It's a polarizing gauge. Scientists have predicted a rare solar storm for today." Billy stated

"And you can measure the storm with that?" Trini asked

"Precisely I am going to collect some data for the science club." Billy said

"That's impressive Billy." Trini stated

"So where are Paul and Kimberly I thought they be down here today?" Billy asked

"They're going to spend the day hanging out together." Trini stated

"Any particular reason why?" Billy asked

"Well Paul has been feeling down more so then usual so she figure spending some brother sister time will help cheer him up." Trini said

_**Meanwhile at the park with Kimberly and Paul**_

I kind of find it weird that I don't mind hanging out with my older sister Kimberly. Now normally boys my age if they had older siblings they would rather hang out with their older brothers then their older sisters but for me it's different I don't know why it is but when me and Kimberly are hanging out with each other I feel happy forgetting about all my problems for a while.

"Hey earth to Paul you there?" Kimberly asked bring me out of my thoughts

I then look down to the ground at her as I am sitting on one of the lower tree branches

"Yeah sorry sis what's up?" I asked

"Well lunch is ready so come down and eat." She told me

"Ok sis I will be right down." I said

I then jump down and landed perfectly on my two feet I then turn to Kimberly to see her giving that look I know all too well.

"Paul how many times have I told you not to do that?" Kimberly asked

"Counting this time about a thousand give or take a few." I replied setting down on the blanket.

"Sometimes I wonder about you little brother." She told me sitting down as well

"Same to you sister dear." I replied with a grin

"Whatever little brother." She said with a grin as well

"So what's for lunch anyway?" I asked

"We are having tuna fish sandwiches and chips." Kim said

O man why does it have to be tuna she should know I don't like tuna.

"Now I know you don't like tuna Paul, but it won't hurt you to eat it once in a while." Kimberly told me setting a sandwich down in front of me.

"You never know Kimberly." I muttered looking at it

"Just eat it Paul please for me." Kimberly stated giving me that look I know all too well

'Man I really hate that look I can never say no to that look.' I thought to myself

"Ok fine I will eat it." I told her taking a bite out of my sandwich

'Well at least her cooking is good.' I thought to myself

"See that wasn't so bad." Kimberly stated

"Yeah it was o right." I said

Kimberly just shakes her head and starts eating her own sandwich.

"Paul Golupski is that you?" A voice asked

I turned around to see a familiar girl my age.

"Kira Ford man it has been a while how you doing?" I asked standing up

"I'm doing good I haven't seen you since you got moved up to high school so how you doing these days?" Kira asked

"Well you know the same as usual but just more busy as high school gives out more homework." I said

"I bet." Kira also says

"Hey how you doing Kira?" Kimberly asked

"I'm doing good Kim how you doing?" Kira asked

"I'm doing fine." Kimberly said

"Hey Kira I was wondering do you have a Preston Jones in your class?" I asked

"Yeah but how do you know him I mean he transferred after you left for high school?" She asked

"Well he lives next door to me and Kimberly, and do you remember me telling you about my old friends back in Michigan?" I asked

"Yeah I do but what does, wait he is that Preston Jones." Kira asked shocked

"Yep the same one it surprised me too when him and his family moved here." I said

"Wow that is a little surprising. Well I got to be going it was nice seeing you again Paul." Kira said

"Yeah it was great seeing you again to Kria take it easy now." I said

She then walked off I then turn to my sister knowing what she is thinking right now

"Kimberly I will say this right now me and Kira are just friends so don't be getting any ideas." I told her

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's castle**_

"Perfect this solar magnetic storm only happens once every hundred years and the Blue Ranger's polarizer will be perfect instead of studying the storm I'll use it to throw off the earth's magnetic polarity." Zedd said

"Yes master but what about the Gold Ranger?" Goldar asked

"He will fall so enough I have something in store for him." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center with Billy and Trini**_

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Hey check it out We are going to hook this up to the big satellite in the sky." Bulk said

"That's right sports fans deep in the woods Bulk and Skull will send out a message to find the Power Rangers." Skull stated

"Well you better be careful guy's scientist have predicted a magnetic solar storm that might have unsuspected results in the atmosphere." Billy said

"Don't worry about us mister scientist we have every under control come on Skull let's get out of here." Bulk said

"Right behind you Bulky." Skull said

Bulk and Skull then walk out

"I wonder if Paul is having a good time hanging out with Kim." Billy mentions

"I wouldn't worry about it I mean he does love hanging out with Kimberly so I am sure everything will be fine nothing can go wrong with those two." Trini stated

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Everything can go wrong my dear." Zedd said

"Oh this should be good." Baboo said

"Get ready to do some damage Goldar." Zedd stated

"Yes master." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back at the Juice Bar a while later**_

Tommy, Jason, and Zack are working out.

"I hope Paul will be o right he has been feeling pretty down lately." Tommy mentioned

"He'll be fine." Jason said

"Yeah man out of all of us Kimberly can help him get out of any kind of funk he is in." Zack said

"Hey guys I just thought of something." Jason stated

"What is it Jase?" Tommy asked

"Well when Paul gets a little older Kimberly will more than likely asked one of us or all of us to give Paul the talk seeing as how he doesn't have a father now." Jason mentioned

"You know you do have a point I never thought of that till now." Tommy stated

"Hey guys I wouldn't worry about it right now we still have a few years before that happens." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile inside Billy's garage**_

Billy goes over his data as he prepares for the magnetic storm.

"That storm should be starting soon." Billy said

Billy then went back to typing.

_**Meanwhile back with Paul and Kimberly at the park**_

"Hey Paul can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked me

"What's up sis?" I asked

"Well I know something as been bothering you lately everything ok?" She asked

Man I knew she was going to ask about it eventually but I really don't want to tell her right now.

"It's really nothing sis just having a lot on my mind is all nothing to worry about." I told her

She then puts her hand on my shoulder and bent down to look at me eye level

"Paul, I know something is bothering you but I won't force you to tell me I just want you to know that when you do want to talk about it just know I am here for you." Kimberly told me

"Thanks Kimberly." I said giving her a hug and she happily accepts it and returns it

"Hey guys." A voice called out

We turn around to see that it was Billy.

"Hey Billy." Kim said

"Hey what's up man?" I asked

"Not a whole lot just getting ready to monitor the solar storm." Billy stated

"Cool is it ok if we come with?" I asked

"I don't mind if you guys do if your sister says it's ok that is." Billy said

I then turn to Kimberly

"Can we sis?" I asked

"Yeah sure I don't mind." Kimberly said

"Awesome." I said

"Ok let's go then." Billy said

_**Meanwhile in the woods with Bulk and Skull**_

In the woods, Bulk and Skull have set up their device and wait eagerly to find the Power Rangers.

"It's working." Bulk stated

"Cool how can you tell Bulky?" Skull asked

"Shh." Bulk said

Skull then continues to hit his arm with a tennis racket

_**Meanwhile back in the park with Billy, Paul, and Kimberly**_

"Ok Paul go ahead and turn on the Polarizer and we can get started on monitoring the solar storm." Billy stated

"Right Billy." I said turning on the Polarizer

"So now what?" Kimberly asked

"We just sit back and monitor the storm." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's palace**_

"Excellent timing the Blue, Pink, and Gold Rangers has turned on the Polarizer gauge. Now go down and grab it Goldar." Zedd said

"As you wish master." Goldar said

"Soon I will have my own magnetic monster to destroy the Earth and the Power Rangers shall fall." Zedd stated

_**Back in the park**_

Just then, Goldar and several putties show up. Billy, Kimberly, and myself then jumped up onto the table.

"Hand over the Polarizer Rangers." Goldar said

"No way Goldar." Billy said

"We are not going to let you use this against us." I said

"That's right bucket head." Kimberly stated

"Putties attack those Rangers." Goldar said

We then flipped off the table and I kicked Goldar to the ground then started fighting the Putties. We then see Goldar grabbed the Polarizer.

"Give me back my Polarizer Goldar." Billy stated

"No way Blue Ranger it now belongs to Lord Zedd see ya." Goldar said before teleporting away.

We then flipped over and kicked some Putties to the ground. Then all the other Putties disappeared. Just then the wind starts to pick up

"This isn't good we better get to the Command Center and tell the others." I stated

"Affirmative." Billy said

"Yeah no telling what Zedd is going to do with Billy's Gauge" Kimberly said

We then teleport to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's palace**_

"What is taking that bucket head so long? I better look into it." Zedd said

Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw Goldar still in the park.

"_I am here master_." Goldar stated

"Put the Polarizer down pea brain and get back up here." Zedd said

_**Back in the Park**_

Goldar put the Polarizer down and teleported back to the castle. Then Zedd zapps the Polarizer.

_**Back in Zedd's palace**_

"Now Magnet Brain come forth." Zedd said

_**In the City**_

Magnet Brain appears.

"O yeah." Magnet Brain stated

_**Back in Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Magnet Brain disturb the Planet's polarity." Zedd said

_**Back in the City**_

"Yes Lord Zedd." Magnet Brain said

Magnet Brain immediately gets to work and Angel Grove is turned upside down as the ground tilts and everything goes haywire.

_**In the woods with Bulk and Skull**_

"Whoa what is going on Bulky?" Skull asked as the storm continues on

"I don't know man." Bulk replies

_**In the Juice Bar**_

People are sliding everywhere.

"Man I never seen anything like this before." Zack stated grabbing onto Jason and Tommy.

"Come on let's get out of here and get to Command Center." Jason said

"Stay together guys." Tommy said

Jason, Tommy, and Zack formed a chain and start walking out of the Juice Bar.

_**Back In the woods**_

Bulk and Skull are ecstatic as their machine sparks

"Yes we did it have contacted the Power Rangers." Bulk stated as him and Skull start dancing around then Skulls sees a bear.

"Um Bulky I don't think so." Skull said scared

"What?" Bulk said eritated

"Look." Skull says as he turns Bulk around and sees a big bear.

"That isn't who we wanted to contact let's get out of here Skull." Bulk said

"Right behind you Bulky" Skull said

They then take off running.

_**Back in Zedd's palace**_

Lord Zedd is very please at the chaos he sees below.

"Yes this is what I like to see, Goldar go down to the park and start terrorizing there if I am right the Gold Ranger will come to you leaving the other Rangers at a disadvantage." Lord Zedd stated

"As you wish master." Goldar said leaving

_**Meanwhile with Preston and Stevie at their house**_

"Man what in the hell is going on one minute the tv was fine then all of sudden this happens." Preston stated

"Preston do you think Lord Zedd has something to do with all this?" Stevie asked

"I'd be willing to put money on it Stevie." Preston said

"Zordon something weird is going on here." Preston said into his Communicator

"_It's worse then you know Preston you and Stevie teleport to the Command Center immediately the others are o ready here_." Zordon said

"Ok we are on our way." Preston said

Preston and Stevie then teleport to the Command Center

_**At the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"There are terrible disturbance all over the Planet." Alpha told us as Preston and Stevie teleports in

"What's going on guys?" Preston asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon said

We all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw some kind of magnet monster.

"**My scanners indicate that this creature is the center of the disturbances**." Zordon told us

"Great Zedd turned my Polarizer into a Monster." Billy said

"Man this is not good." I said

Just then someone else teleported in we turn around to see it was mine and Kim's mom

"Mom what are you doing here?" Kimberly asked

"Well that weird storm out there is causing a lot of problems with the equipment at the hospital and I figure Lord Zedd was up to something." Mom told us

"**Your are correct Mrs. Hart Lord Zedd as created a monster from Billy's Polarizer Gauge called Magnet Brain if this continues on it will more than likely destroy the Earth**." Zordon stated

Just then the Alarm sounded

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi now what is going on?" Alpha said

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Zedd has sent down Goldar and the Putties to attack the park**." Zordon said

"I will go and handle Goldar Zordon." I mentioned

"No I'll do it Zordon." Billy said

"Billy the others are going to need you against Magnet Brain I am sure it won't take me long to handle bucket head and his clay brains. I will come join you guys when I take care of them." I told him

"Right." Billy said

"**Paul it will take all of you to defeat Magnet Brain once you have taken care of Goldar and the Putties go and help them deal with Magnet Brain**." Zordon stated

"Right Zordon." I said

"Good luck you guys." Stevie said

"Paul all you be careful." Mom told us

"Thanks Stevie and don't worry mom we will be careful." I stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I Yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

_**In the city**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Once morphed all of us minus Paul showed up

"Hey Magnet Brain you have caused enough damage for one day." Jason stated

"That is some big talk Red Ranger take this." Magnet Brain stated

Magnet Brain than uses his device to scatter us.

"Putties come and battle the Rangers." Magnet Brain said

Just then several putties showed up and we started to fight off the Putties.

_**In the Park with Paul**_

I then arrived morphed

"Goldar you have had it." I said

"Ah Gold Ranger so nice of you join us attack him Putties." Goldar said

"Come on clay heads let's do this I don't have all day." I said

I then begin to fight off the Putties punching and kicking them in the chest making them disappear.

"O right Goldar no more of your clay cronies to hide behind it is just you and me." I said pulling out Xavier.

"Fine by me Gold Ranger I have been waiting for this day for a long time." Goldar said bring out his sword

We then start fighting each other.

_**Back in the city**_

We were still fighting the Putties.

"Come on clay heads you are going to have to do better than that to defeat me." I said kicking another putty in the chest.

'Hopefully Paul is ok.' I thought to myself

_**Back in the park with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Goldar I think you're getting slower or maybe I am just getting faster and more stronger then you." I said

"You will pay for those insults Gold Ranger." Goldar stated

"I like to see you try bucket head." I said

We then continue to clash swords.

_**Back in the city**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We are still fighting the Putties.

"Hey where are you going Red Ranger take this." Magnet Brain said

Magnet Brian then fired at Jason and made him fall off.

"I am going to cut you down to size." Jason said standing up

Jason then brought out his Blade Blaster

"I don't think so Red." Magnet Brain stated

Magnet Brain then fired at it making it backfire on him

"O man it back fire on me." Jason stated

"Don't worry Jase I'll use my." Zack said getting his Blade Blaster out

"Not so fast Ranger." Magnet Brain stated firing a beam at Zack making his backfire as well.

_**Back in the park with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

"AHHHH!" A voice yelled out

"What the?" I asked turning around to see a few Putties came back and have Kira surrounded.

"O no Kira." I muttered

I then jump up kick Goldar in the chest sending him crashing into the Putties surrounding Kira. I then run over and get in front of Kira

"You're going to be ok just stay behind me." I said trying to masked my voice a bit

"Ok." She said

"You want some more Goldar?" I asked

"You haven't seen the last of me Gold Ranger." Goldar told me

Goldar then disappears.

"So much for that gold monkey." I said

I then turn around and look at Kira

"You ok?" I asked

"Yeah thanks Gold Ranger." Kira said

"No problem let's go find your parents." I said

We didn't have to go far as Kira's mom came running over to us

"Kira are you ok?" Her mom asked her

"I'm fine mom thanks to the Gold Ranger." Kira said

"Thank you Gold Ranger for saving my little girl." Mrs. Ford said

"No problem Goldar shouldn't bother you guys anymore." I said

"Come on Kira let's get out here thanks again Gold Ranger." Mrs. Ford said

Mrs. Ford and Kira then left

"Zordon I took care of Goldar how are the others doing with Magnet Brain?" I asked

"_They could use your help right away_." Zordon told me through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon I'm on it." I said

I then teleport to the others

_**Back in the city**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We had just finished off the Putties.

"Ok Magnet Brain your next." Tommy stated

_Paul's POV_

I then show up and kick Magnet Brain to the ground.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late for the main event." I said

"No problem man glad you could join us Magnet Brain is tough." Preston said

"Well let's try combining all our power for a massive power blast, Jason you guys get the Power Blaster assemble while I power up my Battleizer." I said

"Right bro." Jason said

"Tommy you and Preston give us cover just long enough to get ready." I said

"Got it man." Tommy stated

"You can count on us Paul." Preston said

Preston and Tommy then gets in fort of us.

"Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"O right Rangers let's bring them together." Jason said

"Right." The others said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time

"Lasers lock on at full power." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto Magnet Brain

Preston then points his Dragon Dagger at Magnet Brain and Tommy points Saba's face at Magnet Brain as well

"That doesn't scare me." Magnet Brain stated

"FIRE!" We all yelled out

Our combined blasts fired and hit Magnet Brain sending him to the ground hard.

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"I can't believe this o right then grow Magnet Brain and destroy them Rangers." Lord Zedd stated throwing down his bomb device

Lord Zedd then turns to the Putties

"Putties go back down there and try to keep some of them separated from each other." Zedd stated

_**Back in the city**_

Magnet Brain then grew thirty stories tall.

"O Man not good." I said

Just then more Putties show up

"Man not these clay heads again." Zack said

"Jason, you think you, Preston, and Tommy can handle the Putties while the rest of us handle Magnet Brain?" I asked

"No problem bro come on guys lets go." Jason said

"Right." Tommy and Preston said together as the three of them start fighting the Putties

"Ok guys I think this will be a good time to try that new mega combo I came up with back on Christmas." I said

"Let's go for it then little brother." Kimberly said

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"We need Dino Zord Power now." The others called out

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Alright let's do this guys." Zack said

Zack then hopped into his zord's cockpit.

"Zack here let's do this guys." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to go." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"O right let's do this together guys." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

I then hop up into my Zord's cockpit.

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord, initiate transformation sequence now." I said placing Xavier into its slot

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior mode and then the Triceratops and Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zords formed the legs with the Gorilla Zord being the main body, then the Mastodon Dino Zord formed the arms, and the Pterodactyl Dino Zord formed the shield on the chest.

"Mega Gorilla Dinozord online." We all said together

"Man this is awesome bro." Zack stated

"Thanks Zack let's do this guys." I said

"Right." The others said

"Here Rangers I have something here that really should stick to your chest." Magnet Brain said

He then threw a giant magnet at us.

"I don't think so Magnet Brain." I said

Our Zord then caught the magnet and snap it in half

"NO what have you done."Magnet Brain stated

"Ok guys lets finish this." I said

"Right." The other Rangers said

Just then, the Pterodactyl Dino Zord lifted up and the arms turned into cannons.

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" All of us yelled out

Just then blasts fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Magnet Brain in the chest. Magnet Brain then screamed out in pain and fell to the grown and exploded.

"Yes we did." Kimberly stated

"So much for that defective magnet." Trini stated

"Two points for us Rangers zero for Magnet Brain." I said

"You got that right bro." Zack stated

_**Down with Jason, Preston, and Tommy**_

"O right way to go guys." Jason said called up to them

"Man that was awesome." Preston said

"Yeah it was." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"I should have known science and monsters don't mix next time Rangers you will not be so lucky." Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

"Well I think Zedd won't be messing around with Science anytime soon." I said

"Let's hope so." Trini said

Just then Billy walks in and up to us.

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey man glad to see your Polarizer came back after destroying the monster." I said

"Yeah I am to." Billy said

Just then Bulk and Skull walk in looking scared.

"A bear is following us." Bulk said

"Yeah a big huge bear." Skull said

Just then both of them faint and we all laughed

"You think they really saw a bear?" Preston asked

"With those two who knows." Tommy said

"Hey Preston you know Kira Ford don't you?" I asked

"Yeah from school how do you know her?" Preston asked

"Well I was in her class as well before I got transferred to high school." I said

"Got ya." Preston said

"Anyway I ran into her earlier and told her I knew you and that you were the same Preston I told her about back home." I said

"I see." Preston said

"Hey Paul." A voice called out

I turn around to see it was Kira

"Hey Kira what's up?" I asked

"Well I was wonder if you weren't too busy that maybe you want to go hang out at the arcade with me tomorrow?" Kira asked

"Um yeah sure I love to." I said

"Great hey Preston you are welcome to come too." Kira said

"Yeah I am down with the arcade tomorrow too." Preston said

"Great see you guys then." Kira said

Kira started to walk off but came back

"I almost forgot." She said

"What?" I asked

She then kissed my cheek

"Thanks again Paul." Kira said walking off

I just stand there speechless did Kira really kissed me

"My man Paul putting the charm on the ladies." Zack said

I say nothing as I just stand there motionless.

"Paul you ok man?" Jason asked

I then fall down and faint as I could hear the others laughing.

"Come on Paul up you go." Tommy said helping me stand up

"So just a friend Paul?" Kimberly asked with a smirk on her face

"I am not really too sure now." I said

What in the hell happen.

**AN**: _There you are the 19th chapter for this story. Now as you can see I change the plot on this episode a little bit. I will work on updating my other story next and do my best to get the new chapter for that story out real soon as well as a couple new stories I have been writing. I know that it isn't a good idea to work on other stories while trying to complete one but as a lot of you writers out there know if another idea comes to you on another story write it out. And that was the case for me you can go to my profile and look at the summary for them. Hopefully I will have another chapter out for this one soon. So Until then please R&R. _


	20. Zedd's Monster Mash

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I have been really busy and haven't been able to find the time to update the time on this. Also this is a remake of Zedd's Monster Mash from season two of Power Rangers as all you may know but the I had to mostly redue the plot in order to fit it in the timeline. More will be explain at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty: Zedd's Monster Mash

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kim where's Paul I thought he was coming down with you?" Billy asked

"He will be coming down later he forgot something back home so he went back to get it." I said

"You know I think he is hanging around Tommy too much if he is forgetting stuff." Jason said with a laugh

"Funny bro." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"So the Rangers and all their friends are having a costume party that gives me an idea." Lord Zedd states

"What do you have in mind master?" Goldar asked

"I will have my own party and the guest of honor will be the Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd said

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

I look back towards the entrance for what seems like the tenth time. Wondering where Paul could be as he should have been here by now.

"You're wondering about Paul aren't you?" Trini asked putting a hand on her shoulder

I turn around to look at her.

"Yeah I am he should have been here by now." I said

"Don't worry Kim he should be here soon." Trini said

"Your right Trini." I say

Just then Bulk and Skull walk in dressed as Roman Gladiators.

"Hey dorks where is Paul at?" Bulk asked

"He will be here Bulk don't worry about it." I told him

They then huff and walk off

_**With Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

"Man I am so late Kimberly is going to flip out on me for worrying her too much." I said to myself as I walk as fast as possible to the costume party at the Youth Center

I am going as Mario and Preston is going as Luigi. Kimberly decided to go as Princess Peach for some unknown reason. I know that Stevie is going as a fairy.

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Excellent the Gold Ranger is alone this is the perfect opportunity to bring him to my dimension." Zedd stated

"I will take some Putties and capture him at once." Goldar stated

"Good and you best not fail me Goldar." Goldar stated

_**Back with Paul**_

I was walking along through town heading to the Youth Center when just then Goldar and some Putties showed up.

"Isn't a little early for Halloween Gold Ranger?" Goldar asked

I then get into a fighting stance.

"What do you want this time bucket head?" I asked

"I want you Gold Ranger Putties attack him." Goldar said

I then start to fight of the putties punching and kicking them in the chest. A few moments later I finished them off

"Lord Zedd as requested your presence at a special party." Goldar stated

He then pointed his sword at me and zaps me.

_**Back at Zedd's Palace**_

"Well you manage to do something right for once Goldar now to bring in some guests to keep the Gold Ranger occupy." Zedd stated

_**Inside Zedd's alternate dimension**_

"Him Lord Zedd said I must make sure that the Gold Ranger stays here so I better lock up. Now which key was it?" Key Master asked himself

After looking through the keys he just threw them aside

"O well I will just use the master key." He said placing the big key through the Tombstone and turning it then pulling it out

_Paul's POV_

Just then I appear in some weird graveyard.

"K where am I?" I asked myself

Looking around I see that this is really spooky.

"I'm not really liking this one bit I better morph." I say

I then bring out my Morpher.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" I yell out

But I don't get the chance to as a tombstone monster grabs it out of my hand and kicks me to the ground.

"I don't think so Gold Ranger." The monster stated

"What the hell are you?" I asked getting in a fighting stance

"I am known as Doomstone and I am not alone I brought along some old friends." He said

Just then, some kind of pumpkin monster showed up

"The name is Pumpkin Rapper and you little gold boy will soon be history." Pumpkin Rapper said while rapping

'Great a rapping Pumpkin.' I thought to myself

Just then, Clang showed up

"Clang what are you doing here I thought we turn you into scrap metal?" I asked

"Yeah well Lord Zedd put me back together and I am better than ever." Clang stated

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I am really starting to get worried now Paul should have been here by now.

"Guys I am starting to get really worried about Paul he should have been here by now." I said

"I know this is not like him at all." Trini stated

Just then we see Preston and Stevie walk

"Hey guys where's Paul?" Preston asked

"We don't know he went back home because he forgot something but he hasn't shown up yet." Jason said

"Yeah we seen him go back home but he should have been here way before us as he left the house way before we did." Stevie mentioned

"Ok now I am starting to get real worried now." I say

"Let's try to reach him." Tommy said

We all then go into a disserted hallway.

"Paul this Jason come in." Jason said into the Communicator

But nothing comes through

"Guys I am not liking this one bit lets go talk to Zordon maybe he might know where he is." I say

"Right lets go." Zack stated

We all then teleport to the Command Center. Moments later we teleport in the Command Center.

"Zordon Paul is missing and we can't get a hold of him." I say

"**I am well aware of the situation Kimberly Lord Zedd has Capture him and he is being held in Zedd's hunted forest**." Zordon told us

We turn towards the Viewing Globe and see Paul battling with past monsters but he isn't morphed.

"Why doesn't Paul morph?" Billy asked

"Because they probably took his Morpher." I say

"We have to help him." Zack said

"Billy is there a way for us to get to him?" Jason asked

"Maybe but I need to pinpoint his location first." Billy stated

Billy then set of to find a way for us to get to him.

_**Back with Paul in Zedd's Hunted Forest**_

_Paul's POV_

I continue to hold my own against these monsters but I don't know for how much longer.

'Man I need to find a way to get my Power Morpher back.' I thought to myself

_**Back at the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I can't take this anymore.

"Paul really needs help have you found away to get to him Billy?" I asked coming over to him

"Yeah I have his location we can teleport there." Billy said

"Great work Billy we need to move." Jason said

"**Rangers in order for you guys to get out of Zedd's hunted forest you must destroy Key Master's master key**." Zordon told us

"Right Zordon." Preston stated

"Good luck guys." Stevie said

"Thanks Stevie." Trini told her

"Ayi yi yi be careful rangers." Alpha said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

_**Back in Zedd's Hunted Forest**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then I see my sister and friends teleport in morphed.

"Man am I ever glad to see you guys." I said standing up

"Look that walking tombstone has Paul's Morpher." Preston said

"Leave it to me." Kimberly said

Kimberly then attack Doomstone kicking him to the ground with Paul's Morpher being knocked out of its hands and on to ground she then picks it up.

"Paul I got your Morpher here catch." Kimberly said throwing the Morpher to me

I then run up and catch it

"Thanks sis." I said catching it

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD" I yell out

Once morphed I run up and join the others

"You ok bud?" Zack asked

"Yeah now I am thanks." I replied

"You Rangers won't get out of here alive." Doomstone stated

"Guys please tell me you have a plan for us to get out of here?" I asked

"Zordon said that we need to destroy Key Master's master key." Preston said

"Got it then we should split up Jason, you, Zack, Tommy, and Billy handle the rest of the monsters while Kimberly, Preston, Trini, and myself handle Key Master." I said

"Got it bro." Jason said

We then split up and fight the monsters. While Jason, Zack, Tommy, and Billy are dealing with most of the monsters the rest of are dealing with Key Master to get that key and destroy it.

"Ok I have had it with this walking key." Preston stated pulling out his Dragon Dagger

He then pointed it at Key Master blasting him sending him to the ground with the master key sent flying in the air.

"Great work bro I got it from here." I said

I then pull out Xavier jump up in the air slashing down on it breaking it in two pieces

"No not my master key." Key Master said

Just then Key Master disintegrated.

"That was strange." Preston said

"I know come on let's get the others and get out of this place." I say

"Good idea." Trini said

"Right behind you little brother." Kimberly stated

We then run up to the others as they have just finished off most of the monsters

"Guys the key is destroyed let's get out of here." I said

"Good timing." Tommy said

We then teleport out of Zedd's hunted forest and back to Earth.

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Those Rangers may have escaped my Hunted Forest but they won't get far Doomstone and Pumpkin Rapper grow and destroy them Rangers." Zedd stated throwing to silver balls towards Earth.

_**Back on Earth**_

Just then two silver balls come down growing both Pumpkin Rapper and Doomstone to giant size.

"Great now we have to deal with a giant rapping pumpkin and oversized tombstone." Preston said

"I know and I think we are going to need all the Zords for this one guys." I stated

"Right so who is piloting which Zords?" Billy asked

"Zack you will pilot the Megazord, Preston, you Billy, and Trini form the Thunder Megadragonzord, Jason and Tommy will pilot their Thunder Zords and sis you and I will form the Gorilla Firebird Megazord." I said

"Got it bro let's get rolling with this." Jason said

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." We all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power and Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power now." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came soaring through the mountains

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power and Lion Thunder Zord Power now." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Dino Zord came out of the ice and Lion Thunder Zord came through the mountains.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power and Unicorn Thunder Zord Power now." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert and the Unicorn Thunder Zord came through the mountains.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power and Griffin Thunder Zord Power now." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle and the Griffin Thunder Zord came through the mountains.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power and Firebird Thunder Zord Power now." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano and the Firebird Thunder Zord came soaring through the mountains.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains.

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston said playing the dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean.

"O right let's do this guys." I stated

We all then jump into our Zords

"Gorilla Firebird Megazord Transformation sequence now." I said putting Xavier into its slot

Just the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior mode and then the Firebird came down and attach to the back of my Zord warping it's wings around my Zord's waist and the Firebird's head attached to the top of the Gorilla Zord's head to form the Gorilla Firebird Megazord.

"Power up." Both me and Kimberly said

"Tiger Zord Warrior mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into its slot

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Thunder Megadragonzord transformation sequence now." Preston, Billy, and Trini called out

Just then, the Dragon Zord became the head and main body, the Unicorn and Griffin Thunder Zords formed the legs and the Lion Thunder Zord formed the arms.

"Online." Trini, Billy, and Preston said at the same time

"Power up Megazord battle mode now." Zack said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. Then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord battle ready." Zack said

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Online let's do this guys." Jason said

We then start fighting Pumpkin Rapper and Doomstone. After awhile they were getting the upper hand on us.

"Paul we got to think of something and fast." Kimberly stated

"I know sis I have an idea guys focus all your attacks on Doomstone." I said

"Wait Paul what about Pumpkin Rapper he isn't going to set back and let us take down Doomstone." Preston said

"I know man me and Kim will distract him long enough for you guys to get your attacks off." I stated

"Got it bro o right then I need the Power Sword now." Zack called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword came down from the sky and landed in the Megazord's hand

"Dragon Thunder Staff power up." Trini called out

Just then the Dragon Thunder Staff appeared

"Red Dragon Thunder staff online." Jason called out

Just then the Staff appeared in the Zord's hand

"Ok sis lets knock the pumpkin down." I said grabbing a sphere

"Right behind you little brother." Kim said grabbing a sphere too

We both then placed them in the slots in front of us.

"FIRE BALLS FIRE." We yelled out together

Just the three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Pumpkin Rapper sending a few feet back hitting the ground

"Ok guys now is your chance to take down Doomstone." I stated

"Right Power Sword engage." Zack said

The Power Sword powered up and slash down on Doomstone

"White Tiger Thunder Bolt fire." Tommy said

Just then three fire balls came out of the Tiger's mouth and het Tombstone head in the center of the chest.

"Red Dragon Thunder Staff flaming strike." Jason said

Just then red flames circled around it and then brought the staff down slashing down on Doomstone.

"Dragon Thunder Staff spinning drill attack." Preston, Billy, and Trini said

Just then the drill fired off from the staff and spun through Doomstone's chest. Doomstone then fell down and exploded

"Yes one down and one to go." Zack stated

"No you will pay for destroying my stoning friend." Pumpkin Rapper stated

"I don't think so Pumpkin Rapper and I just about had it with your bad raps I call on the power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete let's finish this freak off ready guys?" I asked

"Ready." The others said

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE." All of us shouted out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Pumpkin Rapper in the chest and fell down and exploded.

"O yeah now that's one squashed pumpkin." I stated

_**Meanwhile back in Zedd's Palace**_

"No not again you may have won the battle Rangers but the war is far from over." Zedd stated

_**Back at the Youth Center**_

"Man that is one fight I won't forget about." I mentioned

"I know man I thought I saw everything when I first became a Ranger but that rapping pumpkin just freak me out a bit." Preston said

"I'm just glad you weren't hurt Paul." Kimberly said

Man there she goes again.

"Sis, I am fine no need to worry." I said

"Yeah will whenever you say that is when I worry the most." She told me putting her arm around my shoulder.

I just roll my eyes at that

Just then Bulk and Skull walk in holding their stomachs

"What's wrong guys you eat too much sweets?" I asked

"Yeah and if we see anymore sweets it will be too soon." Bulk said

"Yeah too soon." Skull said

"How about some gummy worms?" Preston asked waving one in his hand in front of them.

Their faces then turn green and they then run off.

"Man those two well never learn." I stated with a laugh

We all just laugh at them.

**AN**: _There you are the 20th chapter for this story. Now as you can see I change the plot on this episode a lot as it the story is nowhere near Halloween so I change it up to be a costume party. I will work on updating my __**MMPR: A New Life**__ story next and do my best to get the new chapter for that story out real soon as well as a couple new stories I have been working on. I know that it isn't a good idea to work on other stories while trying to complete one but as a lot of you writers out there know if another idea comes to you on another story write it out. And that was the case for me you can go to my profile and look at the summary for them. Hopefully I will have another chapter out for this one soon but I am not going to do a time frame anymore on updating as I have no idea when I will be able to update again on this or my other stories but I will do my best to get it out as soon as I can. So Until then please R&R._


	21. Everyone Deserves Second Chances

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Happy New Years and I hope all of you had a happy holidays. Sorry it took me so long to get this out, I have been really busy and haven't been able to find a lot of free time to write. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty one for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty One: Everyone Deserves Second Chances

I have always been taught by either my parents before they died or my new friends and family that everyone deserves second chances. Now for a while though I never believed in that but as time goes on I come to realize giving people second chances is what separates us from Lord Zedd or any villain I have came across since becoming a Ranger. Right now me and the others are at the park hanging out and waiting for Preston and Stevie to get out of school as we had a half day and they didn't.

"Hey Paul." A voice called out to me

I am shaken out of my thoughts as I turn towards the voice to find it was my sister.

"O sorry guys just spaced out for a minute." I said

"You sure Paul?" Kimberly asked concerned

Man there she goes again.

"Yes sis I am sure." I say

She looks at me weird for a second but then gives me the look saying that she will talk to me later on that great.

"Hey Paul isn't Preston and Stevie suppose to meet us here after they got out of school?" Trini ask

"Yeah they must be running late hopefully they will be here soon." I said

"HEY GUYS!" a frantic voice yelled out

We all turn towards the voice to see Kira running towards us looking panic.

"Kira what's going on?" I asked standing up

"It's Preston he was badly injured." Kira said

"What how what happen?" I asked now fully alert to the situation

"Two weird people just showed up at the school when we were leaving and ask for Preston and not wanting anyone to get hurt he came forward right away and they started fighting him and he didn't even last too long as they took him down easily hurting him really bad he is at the hospital as we speak." Kira told us

'Preston who would do this?' I asked myself I then turn to the others

"Guys let's get there I need to find out how he is doing." I stated

The others agreed as we then ran towards the hospital

_**A little later at Angle Grove Hospital**_

I then ran into the Hospital with the others hot on my trail I run into the waiting room to find Preston's Parents and his sister there and I go up to them.

"Hey is there any news on Preston?" I asked as the others come over

"No not yet Paul." Mrs. Jones said

Man why is this happening. Just then mom comes in and I go up to her

"Mom how is he?" I ask

"Well he is stable but there were some complications at first but we were able to stop the bleeding before it got worse." She said

"But he is going to be o right isn't he Mrs. Hart?" Stevie asked

"As of right now it is hard to tell but the next twenty four hours will tell." Mom said

No this can't be he can't die. I turn towards Kira

"Kira do you remember at all what these two people looked like?" I asked

"Well all I can remember about them is that the tall one looked pretty much human but had a third eye on his forehead and the other one was really short and kind of looked like a clown." Kira told me

They must be aliens then but why would they go after Preston unless, I then turn towards Preston's parents and his sister.

"Guy's don't worry I am going to find those two and personally take care of them." I told them walking out of the waiting room and for the exit

"Paul wait." Kimberly said from behind me but I just keep on walking

"Paul please stop for a second hun." Mom said as I just walk out of the building

I stop and turn around to see both mom, Kimberly and the others coming towards me

"Paul what are you planning on doing?" Trini ask

"I am going to go to the Command Center and have Alpha and Zordon help me find them and then I will confront them." I told him

"Paul that is just suicide to face them alone man." Zack said

"Yeah bro the rest of us are coming with you." Jason stated

"No you guys need to stay here and make sure no one else goes after Preston and besides this is personal." I said

"Paul please let them go with you it will make me feel better I don't want to have you brought into the ER like Preston was." Mom pleaded

"Sorry mom but this is something I have to do on my own and besides I would rather die before I even thought of giving up." I said

I then run off to a seclude area and teleport to the Command Center.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Guys we have to follow him." I said worried that Paul will get himself hurt like Preston or even worse just like he said

"Kim I think it be best if we do what he says for the time being." Billy stated

"But Billy.." I started but Tommy interrupted

"No Billy is right Kim I'm sure Paul will call if he needs help and he is right we need to stay here just in case those two show up here." Tommy said

I just nod my head

"Ok we will stay." I said

"Kimberly you can't be series." Mom said

"We are mom Tommy is right Paul will be fine and he will call us if he needs backup." I said

"Hey Kim?" Kira asked walking up to us

"What is it Kira?" I asked turning around to face her

"Paul will be ok i know it." Kira said

You know Kira has a point this is Paul we are talking about he will be ok. And on another note i think Kira will be playing a big part in Paul's life down the road.

_**At the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Zordon do you have any idea where these two would be hiding?" I ask

"**I am not sure at this time Paul, but I am sure they are still somewhere around Earth**." Zordon told me

"Yeah I know I mean the only reason they would of gone after Preston would most likely be that they want me." I said

"Paul I found them." Alpha told me

"Where are they Alpha?" I ask coming over to him

"**They appear to be in the other side of Angle Grove Beach Behold the viewing globe**." Zordon told me

I go over to it and see two people and they look just like how Kira describe them to be.

"So those are the two that put Preston in the hospital thanks guys I got it from here." I told them

"Paul you really should reconsidered this you might need help." Alpha told me

"Thanks for the concerned Alpha but I will be fine." I told him teleporting to the location

_Normal POV_

"Ayi yi yi Zordon what are we going to do?" Alpha asked

"**For now we just watch the situation and if it starts to get real dangerous we will call the others**." Zordon stated

"O ayi yi yi yi." Alpha cried out

_**With Paul at the other side of Angle Grove beach**_

_Paul's POV_

Once there I take a good look at the two. The short one does kind of look like a clown and the tall one looks like a human but I can't be too sure about it as he has a third eye on his forehead like Kira said.

"So you're the ones responsible for sending my best friend to the hospital." I stated just staring at them with my hands crossed over my chest

"That depends you Paul Golupski the Gold Mighty Morphin Ranger?" The tall one asked with his hands crossed over his chest

"That would be me but how do you even know I'm the Gold Power Ranger?" I asked kind of shock

"Let's just say someone wants you dead and wanted us to handle it." The tall one stated

"And you had to hurt my friend to get to me?" I asked angrily

"We were ordered to do so." The short one stated

I then uncross my arms balling up my hands into fists and channel my power and then I transformed into my Super Zentarian form.

"Well then you have me now you will pay for what you did to my friend." I stated angrily

"Then bring it on kid." The tall one said getting into a fighting stance

I then charge at him and we begin to fight

_**Meanwhile inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah yes, my plan is going just I had plan." Zedd stated

"Master your plan is brilliant." Goldar stated

"Yes it is Goldar and soon the Gold Ranger will be no more." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"Zordon I just discovered something about those two guys." Alpha stated

"**What did you find Alpha**?" Zordon asked

"Both of them are under an evil spell Zordon." Alpha said reading the printout

"**Which means that they had no control over their actions, Alpha you must contact the other Rangers and bring them here at once**." Zordon told Alpha

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back at Angle Grove Hospital**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We have been sitting in the waiting room for about two hours mom said Preston is doing better and his parents and sister are in his room seeing him Kira had o ready gone home but promised to come back later on tonight to check on Preston and hope for Paul will be back by then, but I can't help but worry if Paul is ok.

"Hey don't worry Kim I'm sure Paul is fine." Trini said putting a hand around my shoulder

"I hope so Trini." I said

Just then mom walks in

"Hey have you guys heard anything from Paul yet?" Mom asked

"No not yet Mrs. Hart." Tommy said

Just then our Communicators went off We all went to a seclude area before Jason answered

"This is Jason go ahead." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Jason you and the other Rangers must teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon told us

"We're on our way." Jason said

"You guys be careful and please make sure Paul is ok." Mom told us

"We will mom." I said

We then teleport to the Command Center. A few moments later we land in the Command Center

"Zordon is Paul ok?" I asked right away

"**He is at the moment Kimberly behold the viewing globe**." Zordon told us

We turn to it to find Paul fighting both of them as a Super Zentarian

"Wait I recognize them." Jason stated

"Yeah your right man I do too." Tommy said

"You do who?" Trini asked

"Yeah I also know of them the tall one is known as Tien Shihan he is one of the top martial artist in the world and the other one is known as Chiaotzu." Billy stated

"Then why would they attack and seriously hurt Preston?" Zack asked

"**Rangers it has come to our attention that they are under an evil spell most likely do to Lord Zedd**." Zordon told him

"That would explain a lot then." Jason said

"Zordon we have to go down there and inform Paul about this before he destroys them." I said

"**Kimberly, we have to wait and see what happens you know as well as the rest of us that Paul will realize something is wrong**." Zordon told me

_**Back with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

Ok I have a feeling that this fight isn't going anywhere and fast and so far the little guy has not attack yet. After trading blow for blow for the last few hours with the tall guy we stopped and are in fighting stances staring at each other when I notice something with their eyes.

'Wait just a minute, their eyes shouldn't be doing that that must mean that Lord Zedd must of put some kind of evil spell on them so which means it wasn't their fault for what happen it was all Zedd's doing in the first place. Now I just need to find a way to free them from Zedd's hold.' I thought to myself

"Are you just going to stand there all day kid?" The tall one asked

"No and I know you two are under an evil spell you guys need to fight it." I stated

"I don't know what you're talking about kid now enough talk." He said before attacking me again. I then go on the defense blocking his attacks.

_**Back at the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey it looks like Paul figure out that they are under a spell." I mentioned

"Good now we just need to find away to break the spell." Jason mentioned

"I think I just figure it out Rangers." Alpha stated

"What you find Alpha?" Tommy asked

"According to this printout if we take off the necklaces they are wearing the spell will be broken."Alpha said

"**Alpha good work Rangers you must morph and inform Paul of this**." Zordon told us

"Got it Zordon." Jason said

Good I didn't know how much longer I could handle just watching the fight.

"O right guys let's not waste any time." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"TIGERZORD" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS" Jason yelled out.

_**Back with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

"Listen you guys are not evil you have to fight this" I said as I was deflecting his punches and kicks

"Why don't you just shut up and fight." The tall one said

Just then I see Jason morphed and kicked him to the ground

"Hey need a hand bro?" Jason asked sticking his hand out for me

"Thanks man." I said accepting the help

"Paul are you ok?" Kimberly asked as her and the others run up to us

"Yeah I'm fine sis did you guys find away to break the spell on them?" I asked

"Yeah if we can get those necklaces off them they should return to normal." Billy said

"K then I have an idea if you guys can hold them still I should be able to take them off." I told them

"You got it man." Zack said

They then charge at them and I wait for the right moment. After a few minutes of battling them I see that Kimberly, Trini, and Billy have manage to get a hold of the small guy.

"Paul hurry I don't know how much longer we can hold him." Trini stated

"Right I'm on it." I said

I then jump over to them and grab the necklace and take it off I then turn to see that Jason, Tommy, and Zack have a good grip on the tall one

"Paul now's your chance man hurry." Zack stated

"Right bro." I said

I then run over and grab the necklace and take it off

"Now to get rid of these." I stated

I then throw them up in the air and fire an energy blast at them destroying them.

"There that should do it." I stated powering down to my normal form

I then turn around to find the two fighters with confused looks on their faces.

"What happen and how did we get here?" The tall one asked

"Yeah the last thing I remember was fighting a monkey in golden armor that had wings." The smaller one said

"So I was right Zedd was behind this." I stated as I came over to them

"What the you're the Power Rangers aren't you?" The tall on asked

"Yeah we are." I said

"I can't believe we did what we did." The tall one said

Looks like they remember everything now.

"Listen it wasn't your guys fault it was Lord Zedd he is the one to blame for this." Tommy stated

"Yeah but that still doesn't change what happen to your friend and I know we will have to pay for it." The small one said

"Not unless we have anything to say about it." I stated

"You mean it?" The small one asked

"Yep I do so what are your names anyway?" I asked

"I am Tien Shihan." Tien said as we shook hands

"And I am Chiaotzu." Chiaotzu said

_**Meanwhile back in Zedd's Palace**_

"NO THEY MANAGE TO BREAK THE SPELL ON THOSE FIGHTERS!" Zedd yelled out frustrated pounding his fist on the railing

"Master let me go down there and deal with them Rangers." Goldar said eager to fight the Rangers

"Very well Goldar go down there and deal with them." Lord Zedd told him

"Thank you master I shall not fail." Goldar said disappearing

"And to make sure you don't screw this up I will send in another monster to assist you." Lord Zedd said to no one as he brought out another beetle necklace

"Stag Beetle arise and destroy the Gold Ranger." Lord zed stated

He then charge it up with energy and threw it down towards Earth

_**Back on Earth**_

Just then Goldar appears

"Your end is near Rangers." Goldar stated

We then get into fighting stances. Just then a Beetle monster appeared.

"Rangers the names Stag Beetle and your about to be bugged out." Stag Beetle stated

"Man another bug monster." Zack stated

I think it's time for me to morph

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yell out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yell out

Once morphed I get into my fighting stance

"Ok Tien, Chiaotzu I think you guys need to leave this to us." Tommy stated

"No we want to stay and help." Tien stated

"Sorry Tien but isn't up for discussion." Jason stated

"Alpha teleport Tien and Chiaotzu to the Command Center right now." I said into the Communicator

"_You got it Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then Tien and Chiaotzu got teleported to the Command Center.

"Goldar you and your beetle friend are going to pay." I stated

_**Back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"That's what you think Gold Ranger it's time for them to getting bigger." Zedd stated throwing to sliver balls towards Earth

_**Back on Earth**_

Just then we see two sliver balls coming towards Goldar and the Stag Beetle

"You Rangers are finish now." Goldar said

Goldar and Stag Beetle then take the smaller ball of and slam the bigger one on the ground in front of them. A few moments later both grow thirty stories tall.

"What are you going to do now Rangers." Stag Beetle stated

"Guys I got this one." I stated

"Paul you sure about this man?" Jason asked

"Yeah I am don't worry if it becomes too dangerous I will call down for help." I told them

"Just be careful Paul." Kimberly told me

"I will sis." I said

I then step forward

"Dragon Dagger." I called out

Just then the Dragon Dagger appeared in my hand

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." I said

I then bring the Dragon Dagger up and start playing the summoning tune

A few moments later The Dragon Zord rose from the ocean and arrived at the battle scene.

"Hang on I'm coming aboard." I said

I then jump into the Dragon Zord's Cockpit

"O right you over grown bug and monkey you are going to pay for what happen to Preston." I stated

"We will soon see Gold Ranger let's go Stag Beetle." Goldar stated

"Right behind you Goldar." Stag Beetle stated

They then come at me I then start blocking their attacks and attacking them back.

"Time for you to get the point." I stated

I then had the Dragon Zord's tail start spinning and attack them sending them to the ground

"Now to add in some fireworks." I stated

I had the Dragon Zord point its hands at them and then missiles popped out of the finger tips.

"MISSILES FIRE!" I shouted out

The missiles then shot out and fired at them hitting them in the chest and sending them back to the ground.

"You'll pay for that Gold Ranger." Stag Beetle stated as he and Goldar got back up on their feet

"O I'm just getting started you overgrown beetle it's time for you to find out that the power of friendship can overcome anything and you guys are going to find out the hard way I call upon the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus comes rolling in from the mountains

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord power now." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains.

"Gold Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode now." I called out from the Dragon Zord's Cockpit

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

'Now time to see if this new mega combo really works.' I thought to myself

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

"Yes it worked transformation is complete." I stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Whoa check it out Paul formed a new mega combo with the Dragon Zord, Gorilla Zord, and Titanus." Trini stated

"Awesome now that's cool man." Zack called out to him

"Prodigies." Billy stated

"Yes come on Paul you can do it little brother." I said

_Paul's POV_

"Ok now let's continue this fight." I said

Goldar and Stag Beetle fired blasts at me but they just bounce off as I had the Zord keep on advancing towards them.

"Ok I had enough of this Warrior Mega Sword." I called out

Just then the Sword appeared.

"I'm out of here you're on your own Stag Beetle." Goldar said before disappearing

"Wait come back don't leave me behind." Stag Beetle said

"Looks like you're on your own." I said grabbing a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to me

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH." I shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down at Stag Beetle. Then Stag Beetle fell down to the ground and exploded

"Yes score one more for the good guys." I stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes way to go little brother." I said

"Way to go bro." Jason said

"You were jamming bro." Zack stated

_**Back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"NO I CAN"T BELIEVE IT THEY HAVE DEFEATED ME AGAIN!" Zedd yelled out

"I am sorry master." Goldar said

"As you should be you peabrain seeing as how you left in the middle of the battle next time Power Rangers you will not be so lucky." Zedd stated

_**At Angle Grove Hospital**_

_Normal POV_

"Hey Gina have you heard anything from Paul or the others yet?" Scott asked as him, his wife, and Stevie walked out of Preston's room.

"Yeah Alpha just got a hold of me and said they have found them but there is something you should know." Gina mentioned

"What is it?" Kim Jones asked

"Preston's attackers were under one of Lord Zedd's spells." Gina told them

"Wait so they were under an evil spell so that means." Scott began

"It means dad that they didn't have control of any of their actions." Stevie finished saying

"Do they even remember anything while under the spell?" Kim Jones asked

"From what Alpha told me yes they do remember everything and they feel horrible for what happen and Paul and the others have o ready forgave him." Gina said

"Well if Paul and the others were able to forgive them then I do too." Stevie said

Just then there was a bright white light, flashing in the entire room blinding everyone in it. After a few moments the flashing stop and there stood the Red, Blue, Black, White, Gold, Pink, and Yellow Power Rangers along with Tien, and Chiaotzu.

_Paul's POV_

"Wow it's the Power Rangers." A random person stated

"Good work Power Rangers you found the attackers we can take it from here." One of the police officers said walking over to us

"Hold on sir they may be the attackers, but it wasn't their fault for what happen." Billy said

"Yeah they were placed under one of Lord Zedd's evil spell so they didn't have control over their own actions." Jason told them

"Meaning what?" The officer asked

"Meaning that Lord Zedd had complete control over them forcing them to do evil things." I said

"Yeah and they do really feel remorseful for what they did and would like to apologize to the family for what happen." Trini said

"Thank you Power Rangers for your help it is great to know that these two weren't not really responsible for what happen to my son and it is great you were able to break the spell over them." Mrs. Jones said

"Yes and you two will be happy to know that we will not be pressing charges." Mr. Jones said

"Well Mr. Shinhon and Chiaotzu you are cleared of all charges then and thank you Power Rangers for clearing their names." One of the officers said

"You're welcome sir." Zack said

The two officers then walked away.

"And thank you Power Rangers for helping us clear our name." Tien said

"You're welcome Tien o right Rangers time to go." I said

We then stand together

"POWER UP!" We shouted out

Just then we teleported out of the hospital and demorphed and walk back into the hospital.

"Guys you just missed seeing the Power Rangers." Stevie told us

'Well at least she knows to make it seem like she doesn't know that the Rangers are really us.' I thought to myself.

"Really wow that's incredible." Kimberly said

"So how's Preston doing?" I asked

"He is going to be just fine Paul." Mom told us

'O thank god.' I thought to myself

"You guys can go see him but only for a little while he needs a lot of rest right now." Mom said

I then walk in the room to see him awake and breathing on his own.

"Hey man how you doing?" I asked walking over to his bed

"I've been better just glad to see you are in one piece bro." Preston told me as we clasp hands

I just chuckle a little.

"Yeah will you would of done the same thing for me in a heartbeat." I told him

"Glad to see you are ok Preston we were all worried about you." Kimberly said giving him a hug

Trini gave him a hug as well

"Hey did you guys find the people who did this?" Preston asked

"Yeah we did but we come to find out that they were under one of Zedd's spells." I told him

"Were you able to break the spells?" he asked

"Yeah and they are here and want to apologize to you." I said

Just then both Tien and Chiaotzu walk into the room.

"Hey Preston me and Chiaotzu just want to appoligize for everything that we have put you and your family through today I'm sorry." Tien said as him and Chiaotzu bowed to him and his family

"If the others and Paul were able to forgive you then I can too." Preston told them

"Thank you." Chiaotzu said

"Well we should be heading out of here Chiaotzu." Tien told him

"Ok Tien." He said

They then come over to me and Tien stuck his hand out for me to shake and I accepted it.

"Thank you again Paul for everything." Tien said as we shook hands as I then shake Chiaotzu's hand

"No problem Tien you guys be careful and hope to see you again someday." I told them

"I hope so to my friend thank you and take care all of you." Tien said

Both Tien and Chiaotzu leave.

"So Paul how were you able to break the spell over them?" Preston asked

"They both had this weird looking beetle necklaces on and we found out that by taking them off and destroying them that it would break the spell." I told him

"And that was that?" Preston asked

"Well short of Zedd decided to send down a beetle monster but I manage to squash that bug with the help of my Gorilla Zord, Titanus, and your Dragon Zord." I stated

"Wait how were you able to call on the Dragon Zord without me?" Preston asked

"Well me and Alpha worked on a program that would allow me and the others to summon the Dragon Dagger if you were unable to be at a battle that we were in but as of right now I am the only one besides you that can summon the Dagger." I told him

"O man so how did Titanus fit into all this?" Preston asked

"We have a new mega combo." I told him

"Really?" He asked

"Yep by combining the Dragon Zord, Gorilla Zord, and Titanus we are able to form the Warrior Megazord." I said

"Man that's awesome wish I could have been there." Preston said

"Next time man." Tommy told him

Just then mom walked in.

"Ok guys I think it's time we cut the visit short Preston will need some rest." Mom said

"Ok mom." I said standing up

"Ok Preston take it easy we will see you tomorrow." Kimberly said giving him a hug

"Get better soon." Trini said giving him a hug as well

"Take it easy man." Zack said clasping hands with him

We then start walking out but I stop and turn around

"O and bro just a warning don't eat the pudding here." I said before walking out

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty first chapter for this story. Now like the crossover I did with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles earlier this is also a crossover with DBZ but not all characters will appear as this is my own version of the show. More will be explain later on down the road so if you don't like the crossovers I do then just don't read them, anyway on to important matters. Also Kira has o ready found out that Paul and the others are Power Rangers i will be doing a flashback to how she found out later on down the road. Like with the other stories I will be updating in a little bit I won't be updating on any of them until sometime later this year as I am not going to have much if not anytime to write. Also I want to get a lot of chapters written for these stories before I start updating again so that I can get on a regular updating routine. So hope all of you have a happy New Years and I will be back with more sometime later __on this year hopefully around June but I will try my best to come back before then._ So until then please R&R. 


	22. Saving Kimberly

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am finally back well somewhat anyway I have a lot of chapters written out but I still have about quite a few chapters to right out but I do know how I plan on going with this and this will only be a small update that will happen this week only. Anyway just read the very, very, VERY important Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things as to explain of this chapter's content as well as a little on the future chapters. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty two for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Two: Saving Kimberly

It has been a few days since Preston was sent to the hospital, but he has since been let out and is doing fine, and right now it has been quiet, a little too quiet for my liking. Right now I am at the Video Game Arcade with Preston and Kira as it is a Saturday and needed to get out and do something other kids our age do seeing as how Preston and I haven't had much of that these days.

"Come on, come on just a little more." Preston stated pushing the buttons on the arcade game rapidly

Kira and I are just watch on.

"No, NO, NO, NO!" Preston yelled out in frustration as he lost and the screen is flashing 'GAME OVER' at him

"Glad to see that you being held up in that hospital hasn't changed you all that much bro." I chuckle putting a hand on his shoulder

"Funny man I like to see you try your hands at this game." Preston stated turning around to face us

"You're just a sore loser Preston." Kira told him

"I could have told you that Kira he has always been like that." I stated

Just then my Communicator goes off.

"I had a feeling this peace and quiet wasn't going to last." Preston stated

For once I agree with him as the three of us head to a seclude area. We check to see if we are alone before I answer it.

"This is Paul go ahead." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul, you and Preston must morph and teleport to Angle Grove Park the others are being attack by Goldar and some Putties_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon Paul out." I said ending the transmission

"Good luck guys it was time for me to head home anyway." Kira told us

"Thanks Kira we will catch you later." I said

Kira then walks off

"O right let's get going I am ready for some action." Preston stated

I just shake my head at that before getting serious again.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

Once morphed we teleported to the park. We then both kick the Putties that were out numbering Trini. I then help her up

"You ok Trini?" I asked her

"Yeah I'm fine thanks." Trini stated

The others then run up to us.

"Hey glad you guys could make it sorry for calling you away from the arcade." Tommy said

"No worries bro now let's take down these clay heads and this monkey clown down." I said

We all then get into a fighting stance.

"You got lucky Rangers next time you will not be so lucky." Goldar said

Just then both he and the Putties disappear.

"Man what was that about?" Preston asked

"I don't know normally Goldar would want to go one on one against me before retreating." I said

"Yeah I know." Billy stated

"Well I guess the only thing we can do right now is just go about the rest of the day let's head to the Youth Center." Kimberly said

"Good idea I could use a smoothie." I stated

We then teleport out of the park.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar you coward why didn't stay and fight the Gold Ranger?" Lord Zedd asked with anger in his voice

"My Lord I would have but those Rangers would have interfered if only we can conjure a plan where only the Gold Ranger would only show up." Goldar stated

"Hmm maybe your onto something Goldar let's think on this for a while." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at the Angle Grove Youth Center**_

"So how was the arcade?" Kimberly asked

"It sucked." Preston stated

I just laugh at this.

"You're only saying that because all the games kicked your butt." I said still chuckling

"Is Kira still there?" Trini ask

"No she said she was heading home when Zordon called us." I said

"Excuse me." A female Australian voice called out

We turn towards the voice to see it was a girl about the same age as Kimberly and the others about five foot nine with shoulder length blonde hair

'Man she's really pretty.' I thought to myself

"Sorry if I am intruding on you guys but I am new here and I am looking for the high school here in Angle Grove as I just moved here." She said

"It's no problem I can take you there." Trini said

"O thank you so much you sure you're ok with doing it?" She asked

"Believe me it's no problem at all Trini and I will be more than happy to take you there." Kimberly said standing up as well

"Thank you o and I'm Katherine Hilliard but my friends call me Kat." Kat said introducing herself

"Nice to meet you Kat, I'm Kimberly, these are my friends Trini, Billy, Jason, Zack, Tommy, my little brother Paul and his friend Preston." Kimberly said introducing us

"It's nice to meet you all." Kat said

"Ok we will be back later guys." Trini told us

"Paul you stay out of trouble while I'm gone." Kimberly told me

I just roll my eyes at that

"Same to you sis." I said

The three girls then walk off

"She seems nice." Billy mentioned

"Yeah and her accent is really cool." Zack stated

'Not to mention beautiful.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I have it all we have to do is capture the Pink Ranger and the Gold Ranger will have no choice but to come alone." Lord Zedd stated

"Excellent plan master I will go down to Earth and capture her at once." Goldar said

"Good now all we have to do is locate the Pink Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then went over to the balcony and enhance his vision and looks towards Earth to See Kimberly, walking through the park with Trini, and Kat

"Hmm this might workout even better Goldar head down to the park and make sure you also capture that blonde girl along with the Pink Ranger and make sure to leave the Yellow Ranger alone." I Zedd stated

"As you wish Master." Goldar says as he walks away

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"I want thank you two for helping me register." Kat told us

"It was our pleasure Kat." Trini said

"So are you from Australia Kat?" I asked

"Yeah I am my dad's job just transferred him here so we just got into town the other day." Kat told us

"Well I think you will enjoy Angle Grove Kat." Trini said

"Well hello there ladies." A voice said

We turned around to see Goldar.

'O no Goldar and with Kat here we can't morph.' I thought to myself

"What do you want?" I asked

"You and your blonde friend Kimmy." Goldar said

He then fired a beam at us making us disappear.

_Normal POV_

"No bring back my friends Goldar." Trini said

"Sorry no can do Yellow Ranger see ya." Goldar said disappearing

"No this is not good I better get the others." Trini said

She then runs off towards the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Excellent work Goldar now it is time for phase two of my plan." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I begin to get a strange feeling about something.

"You ok Paul?" Jason asked

"Yeah I just have this strange feeling nothing to worry about." I said

Just then we see Trini walk in and runs up to us

"Guys we've got trouble Goldar just kidnapped Kimberly and Kat." Trini stated

I knew that feeling I was having wasn't good.

"We better get to the Command Center right now." I said

The others nod as we got up and run to a secluded area and teleported to the Command Center. Once there I walk up to Zordon.

"Zordon Goldar just captured Kimberly and our new friend Kat." I said

"**I am aware of the situation Paul unfortunately Alpha and I haven't located them yet**." Zordon told us

Just then a beeping sound is heard.

"What's Going on Alpha?" Tommy asked

"We are receiving a message from the moon." Alpha said

We then turn towards the Viewing Globe to see Lord Zedd and Goldar.

"_Gold Ranger if you want to see your sister and blonde friend again come to the other side of Angle Grove Beach and come alone._" Lord Zedd said before the viewing globe went blank

"Paul it has to be a trap you shouldn't go alone." Preston stated

"Preston I don't like it one bit either but I think it be a good idea to do what they say for the time being." I said

"Be careful Paul we will be waiting for your signal for us to join you." Zack stated

"Thanks Zack." I said as we clasped hands

"**Good luck Paul and let the power protect you**." Zordon told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yell out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

Once morphed I teleport down to the location and see Goldar.

"Ah Gold Ranger glad to see you could make it." Goldar said

"Can the small talk Goldar and tell me where Kimberly and Kat are." I demanded

"But of course there right over there." Goldar stated pointing behind me

I turn around to see both Kimberly and Kat on top of one of the cliffs as they are both tied to wooden posts with metal chains.

'Well at least they look ok but I have to be careful as I don't want to reveal my or the others identities to Kat if I don't have too.' I thought to myself

Wait at least I can communicate with Kimberly through our thoughts

'_Kimberly you two ok up there?_' I asked through our link

'_Yeah we're ok Paul just be careful fighting Goldar._' She said through the link

'_I will sis_.' I said through the link

"Goldar you are not going to get away with this." I said pulling out Xavier

"We will soon see Gold Ranger." Goldar said bring out his own sword

We then begin fighting with each other clashing our swords with one another's.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kat you ok?" I asked as I pull on the chains that are binding my wrists behind the post

But all that does is result in pain.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kat said pulling on her own bindings

I would never say this out loud I am kind of into this being tied up thing but not like this I just hope Paul can free us. As I look down at the battle between him and Goldar I can see they are evenly match

'Come on Paul I have faith in you little brother.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"I won't let you get away with this Goldar." I said as our swords clash with each other

"Sorry kid but you're out match here." Goldar said

Goldar then kick me to the ground by a pile of rocks and he blasts them falling on top of me

_Kimberly's POV_

Paul no I want nothing more than to yell out to Paul but I don't want to risk Kat knowing the truth. Just then we see Goldar coming over to us.

"Well looks like your chances of being rescue are now slim to none." Goldar said walking up to me

I just glare angrily at him pulling on my restraints to try to get free but to no avail. Just then me and Kat see a golden light shoot out of the pile of rocks and send Goldar to the ground to revile Paul still morphed

_Paul's POV_

"Surprise to see me Goldar?" I asked

"What but how?" Goldar asked

"Anything is possible Goldar and now it's your turn." I stated

I then slash Xavier down on Goldar in an x formation before sending him over the cliff with him landing on the ground. I then walk over to Kimberly and Kat.

"You two ok?" I asked cutting the chains around Kat freeing her I then do the same to Kimberly.

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Wow I can't believe this a Power Ranger." Kat said

"Listen you two need to get to safety I will handle things here." I said

I then jump down the cliff landing next to Goldar.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That Gold Ranger is really getting on my nerves now I need a monster to handle pinky and I have just the one Cage Master Arise." Lord Zedd said aiming his Z staff towards Earth

_**Back at the beach**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Man I wish he wouldn't do that sometimes.

"Come on Kat let's get out of here." I said

"Right behind you Kimberly." Kat said

We go to leave to only find Putties and another one of Lord Zedd's monster that looks like a walking cage like monster.

"Where do you think you're going ladies?" The monster stated

"Who are you?" Kat asked

"I am known as Cage Master." Cage Master said

'Man I really don't want to morph but I have no choice.' I thought to myself

"Kat listen whatever your about to see I need you to keep a secret." I say

"What are you talking about Kim?" Kat asked

"Just watch and see." I said

'I sure hope I am doing the right thing.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL" Kimberly yelled out.

Once morphed I get into a fighting stance I could tell that Kat has a shock and surprise look on her face

"Kim you're a Power Ranger?" Kat asked

"Yeah it's a long story I will explain later." I told her as I then bring my left glove hand towards me

"Alpha Kat and I are freed teleport her to the Command Center and have the others come I am going to need help." I said into the Communicator

"_You got it Kimberly_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Kim no I don't want to leave you." Kat said

"I'll be fine Kat I will see you soon." I said

Just then Kat was teleported in bright beam of white light.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Normal POV_

Just then Kat teleported in

"Wow what is this place it's amazing." Kat mentioned looking around

"**Kat I am Zordon I would like to welcome you to our Command Center and glad to see you are o right**." Zordon said

Kat looked up at him in shock

"Glad your ok Kat." Trini told her

She then turns around to face them

"So all of you are Power Rangers too?" Kat asked

"Yeah we are." Billy told her

"So that must mean that Kimberly's brother is the Gold Ranger isn't he?" Kat asked

"Yeah to which the rest of us need to go down there and help Kimberly and Paul." Zack mentioned

"Right we will be back Kat stay here where it's safe." Jason told her

"I will." Kat told him

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told them

"IT'S MORHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

_**Back at the beach**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then the others land next to me morphed

"Hey glad to see your o right Kim." Tommy said

"Thanks Tommy now we need to defeat this monster and go help Paul." I said

"Don't worry Kimberly I will go and assist Paul with fighting Goldar." Preston said

"Yeah and I will too you." Tommy said

"O right then the rest of us can handle this cage freak." Jason said

Tommy and Preston then run off to help Paul deal with Goldar

_Paul's POV_

"Had enough Goldar?" I asked

"Hardly Gold Ranger you are no match against me." Goldar stated

Just then Preston and Tommy showed and kick Goldar to the ground

"Hey guys great timing." I said

"No problem bro now let's take Goldar down." Preston said

"You may have won this time Rangers but next time you will not be so lucky." Goldar stated

Goldar then disappears.

"Got away again." I said

"Hey we will get him next time Paul." Tommy said

"Right how's Kat and Kimberly?" I asked

"Kat is at the Command Center and Kimberly and the others are dealing with another of Zedd's monsters but they are both fine." Preston said

"Ok then let's go and help the others." I said

"Right." Tommy said

Tommy, Preston, and I then run to where the others are at. Once we get there I kick the monster to the ground.

"Hey you ok sis?" I asked

"Yeah I am how about you?" Kimberly asked

"Never been better now let's take this walking cage down." I said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Time to make my monster grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device down towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back at the beach**_

Just then Cage Master grew thirty stories tall

"O right Rangers let's see you stop me now." Cage Master stated

"O right you guys let's get the Thunder Zords you ready?" I asked

"You know it bro." Preston said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack said

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly said

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy said

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini said

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason said

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I said

Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy said

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

Just then all seven Thunder Zords showed up and the seven of us hopped inside our Zords.

"Gold Gorilla Zord." I said

"White Tiger Zord." Tommy said

"Convert to Warrior Mode now." We all called out as I placed Xavier in its slot in front of me and Tommy did the same in his cockpit with Saba

Just then the Gorilla Zord and Tiger Zord transform into their Warrior modes.

Then the Five Thunder Zords combined together to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord battle action." Kimberly, Jason, Billy, Trini, and Zack said together

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston said as he started playing the Dragon Dagger and then the Dragon Zord showed up

"Hang on I'm coming aboard." Preston said

Preston then jumped into the Zord's cockpit

"O right now let's get him." Preston stated putting his hands on the consol

"Right bro and I just know how we can do it you ready to take it up to the next level?" I asked

"You know it bro." Preston said

"Mega Gorilladragonzord Transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Dragon Zord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads.

"Online." We said together

"O like I am scared of that." Cage Master said

"You should be." I said grabbing a sphere from behind Preston and I and I then insert it into the slot in front of us.

"Power Ball fire." We commanded

Just then a big power ball fired out of the gorilla's mouth and hitting Cage Master straight on and froze him in place.

"O yeah now to finish the job Preston you ready to try out that new mega combo I told you about the other day?" I asked

"I thought you never ask hell yeah I am." Preston said

"O right then I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Mega Gorilladragonzord jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said

"O right guys rapid attacks in sync should be enough to destroy him." I said

"Right bro I will start us off." Tommy said grabbing a sphere from behind him and insert it in the slot in front of him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Cage Master in the chest

"Thunder Saber engage." Jason called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord charges its Saber, and drops it into the monster with one swift slash, hitting Cage Master straight on.

"Ok now it is time for our turn bro. Warrior Mega Sword." I called out

Just then the sword appeared

I said grabbing a sphere and insert it into the slot next to us

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH!" I shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down at Cage Master he then fell down to the ground and exploded

"O yeah now that was awesome I am loving this new mega combo." Preston said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NO I can't believe they have won again and Goldar this is all your fault." Lord Zedd stated

"I am sorry master." Goldar said

"Next time Power Rangers you will not be so lucky." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"**Congratulations Power Rangers and now I would like to introduce our new friend Katherine, you are only one of very few other human beings to know the true identity of the Power Rangers that is why I must ask you to take a vow that you will never tell anyone who the Power Rangers truly are**." Zordon said

"I'll take that vow, and never betray you count on it." Kat said

"**Good now repeat after me. By the forces of goodness**." Zordon said

"By the forces of goodness." Kat repeated

"**That I'll protect and maintain**." Zordon said

"That I'll protect and maintain." Kat repeated

"**The true identities of the Power Rangers**." Zordon said

"The True identities of the Power Rangers." Kat repeated

"Thank you." Zordon said

_**Later at the park**_

"So what is it like being Power Rangers?" Kat asked

"It's a lot of work but knowing you are doing a good thing for the world is the most rewarding." I said

"You said it man." Zack said

"So when will you be starting school?" Billy asked

"On Monday." Kat said

"Well don't worry we will be there to help you whenever you need it." Jason said

"Thanks Jason I am glad to have met you guys." Kat said

_**Later at night at Paul's and Kimberly's house**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I wake up on my bed still wearing my pink top and blue jeans from earlier as I must of fallen asleep reading my book I go to stretch my arms to find that I can't move them. Upon further exception I found that my hands have been tied behind my back with one of my scarves my ankles are also tied with a scarf as well as another scarf is tied around my waist pinning my hands to my back.

"Mmmph?" I muffle out in question

'I have been gag too what in the hell happen?' I thought to myself

'_You just got tied up and gagged sis_.' Paul said through our thoughts link

'_I can see that did you do this to me_?" I asked

'_Yep sure did_.' He said

'_You little brat you get in here and untie me this instant_.' I tell him struggling to get free but find that I have been tied really tight

'_Sorry sis but no can do you have to untie yourself and besides you said it yourself you love being tied up_.' Paul said through the link

'_What I said no such thing_.' I told him through the link

How in hell did he find out about it?

'_You really shouldn't have said it when our link was still open earlier back at the beach_.' Paul told me through the link

God damn it I really need to learn to be more careful about my thinking.

'_O and one more thing sis as you know mom is working the third shift tonight and I have lock your bedroom door so the only way you are getting out of your room is by freeing yourself so have a nice night sis love ya_.' Paul said through the link

I then feel the link being turned off and seeing as how he is the only one that can start and end the link I have no way of reaching him until I can free myself. I then begin to struggle.

"Mmmph, mmmph." I muffled out to myself as I can't reach the knots on the scarf binding my wrists together

'Wow Paul really did a good job at this.' I thought to myself

I can't get the knot to the scarf around my waist that is pinning my hands to my back as it is in front of me. I try to reach for my ankles by bending my feet towards my hands but I am not able to reach it

'This is going to be a long night.' I thought to myself

I then begin to struggle and mmmph to get free but granted I am glad thar Paul found out about this and did this as I am liking this and I know I am not in any real danger as Paul would never put me in real danger. So I might just take my time in trying to free myself. Paul will not get in trouble for this and besides who is to say that he had taken a picture of me like this and will most likely use it on me if I were to tell mom that he did this. Well he is lucky that I love him to death.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty second chapter for this story. Now to explain a few things. First off, I felt that seeing as how I am not having Kimberly leave to train for the pan global games I needed a way to bring Kat in and I thought it be a good idea to bring her in early and she will become a ranger that chapter will be posted hopefully in the next day or two as I still have two more chapters to post before that one. Now second is about the ending of this chapter and part way through in the middle the reason I went this route is because I have this story rated M even though the past chapters were more rated T standards then M I needed to change it up a bit and seeing as how I refuse to right sex scenes even though they will be mentioned a times but I just refuse to write them and most of the time I refuse to read them so I chose this route. Now am I going to write this type of thing a lot in this story or other stories in the series? No but I will from time to time as to make sure I stay true to the rating I gave it but other than that for the most part the chapters will be rated T. Now that I have that out of the way I will have the next chapter out either later tonight or early tomorrow. Also I have most of the story written out but I am not done with all the chapters yet. And I am only going to post up to ch 31 this week so expect more than one update to this story in one day. So until then please R&R._____


	23. The Ninja Encounter

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter where Rocky, Adam, and Aisha are introduce and the first part to the plot has been rewritten as to have Paul, Kira, and Preston fight in a ninja competition instead and I have combined all three parts into one. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty three for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Three: The Ninja Encounter

I am kind of nervous as Preston, Kira, and I are entering the upcoming Junior Ninja Competition. But I guess that is normal all of us including Kat, Zack's cousin Curtis, and Kira are at the park having a picnic I guess Kimberly thought it might help shake the nerves that the three of us have for later.

"I totally love this song." Kimberly said

"What a great day to hang out with Friends." Tommy said

"You said it." Billy said

"So you guys ready for the competition?" Curtis asked

Preston, Kira, I look at each other then back at Curtis

"As ready as we will ever be." I said

"Yeah but I am looking forward to it." Preston said

"Same here." Kira said

"_We have news of the Junior Ninja Team finals_." The news reporter said

"Hey guys listen to this." Billy told us

"Hey it's about the Junior Ninja finals." Jason said

"_Before finals begin there will be an exhibition match with some of the older competitors_." The news reporter said

"_We're going to beat these rookies_." One of the Ninjas said

"I hope they get beaten." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah who are they going against?" Tommy asked

"Three teens from Stone Canyon. I read it in the paper." Billy told us

Just then Bulk and Skull walked past us laughing about something.

_**Meanwhile in another part of the park**_

Three teens were rollerblading around. The female of the three is African American and she has long Black hair and wearing a Yellow top, a pair of White shorts. One of the two boys is Hispanic and he has short Brown hair and wearing a Red top and Blue Jeans. And the other male is Korean with short Black hair wearing a Black top and Black pants. Their names are Aisha Campbell, Rocky DeSantos and Adam Park. The three teens rolled up to their teacher who was taking his son for a walk.

"Hi Mr. Anderson how's Jacob?" Aisha asked

"He's great." Mr. Anderson told her

"That's good." Aisha stated

"Well we'll see you on our next trip around." Rocky mentioned

"Ok later." Mr. Anderson told them

The three teens rolled off.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Those three Black Ninjas will make fine warriors of my army." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes master." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Jacob tried to have a cookie but the stroller rolled down and hit the bike of one of the Ninjas. Mr. Anderson placed his son in the Stroller then got knocked by one of the Ninjas and the stroller rolled away.

"Jacob." Mr. Anderson called out

Meanwhile the three teens heard Mr. Anderson yell for his son.

"Come on we've got to help." Aisha said

_**Meanwhile back with the others**_

Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, and I all said goodbye to Trini, Jason, Zack, Curtis, and Kat. We then heard a man scream out.

"Please someone stop that baby." A man yelled

"Let's go." I said

We then run off after the baby. We then see Bulk and Skull run after the baby as well. Three other teens all skated after the baby while Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Preston, Stevie, Kira, and I run after him.

"Paul you think you can turn it up a notch?" Kimberly asked

"I can try." I said

I then run off channeling my Zentarian energy into my run to allow me to run faster. I then run past the stroller stop and stopped the baby stroller from rolling down the edge of a long steep hill.

'That was a little too close.' I thought to myself looking behind me down the hill.

"Hey little man." I said picking the baby up.

Just then Billy, Kimberly, Tommy, Preston, Stevie, and Kira and the three teens showed up.

"Thanks." The female teen said

"No problem who is this little guy anyway?" I asked

"That's my son." The man said

I then handed the baby over to the man.

"Thanks for the rescue. I'm Mr. Anderson and this is my son Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

"No prob. I'm Paul this is my older sister, Kimberly, these are our friends Preston, his little sister Stevie. Kira, Tommy, and Billy." I said introducing everyone

"Rocky." Rocky said

"Hi." Billy said

"Hi I'm Aisha." Aisha said

"Hey." Kimberly said

"Adam." Adam said

"Sup." I said

Just then Bulk and Skull ran up tired.

"Well I better get this guy back I think he had enough adventure for one day." Mr. Anderson said

"Later." we said

Kimberly, Billy, Rocky, Preston, Stevie, Kira, and Aisha sat down at the tables as Adam and I talked

_Kimberly's POV_

"This is a first." I said

"What?" Rocky asked

"My brother getting along with someone new very quickly." I stated

"Well Adam's pretty easy to get along with." Aisha told us

I just smile at that as Paul and Adam walk back up to us

_Paul's POV_

"Looks like you've got another friend." Kimberly told me

"Yeah you guys are great on those Rollerblades." I told them

"Thanks. How did you move so fast?" Rocky asked

"Ninja skills I am just now learning them on my free time." I told them

"Wow that's cool." Aisha said

"So how do you three know Mr. Anderson?" Billy asked

"He's one of the teachers at Stone Canyon High. He's one of the best." Aisha said

"You're from Stone Canyon so are you going against the three ninjas in the exhibition match before the Junior Ninja finals?" Tommy asked

"Yeah we are." Rocky told us

"That's great." Billy stated

"You guys going too?" Aisha asked

"Yeah Preston, Kira, and myself are competing in the finals." I told them

"Cool well good luck to you three." Adam told us

"Thanks and same to you guys." I said

"Great then we will catch ya later then." Rocky said

"Yeah we will see you guys soon." Preston said

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha then walked off

"They seem really nice." Stevie said

"Yeah they are." Billy said

"Hey Paul we better get going you, Preston, and Kira need to get ready for the competition." Tommy said

"Yeah you right let's head to the Youth Center then." I said

The rest of us then walked off

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Goldar after my ninjas win that exhibition match make sure you capture them and make them pledge their allegiance to me." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile at the Youth Center**_

"Well you guys are on after Adam's, Rocky's, and Aisha's match you ready?" Billy asked

"Yeah I think so." I stated

"Kind of nervous though." Kira mentioned

"But ready none the less." Preston stated

"Hey just go out there and do your best that is all you can do." Tommy said

"Yeah no matter what you three will always be winners in our books." Kimberly told us

"Thanks sis you guys better get to your seats they are about to start the exhibition match." I mentioned

"Right will good luck guys and we will see you after your match." Billy said

Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly then left for their seats

_Kimberly's POV_

Jason, Trini, Zack, Kat, and Curtis walked in sat down on the same table with Tommy, Stevie, Billy, and I who were sitting at a table next to the one where Mr. Anderson, Jacob, Bulk and Skull are sitting.

"Hey guys are Paul, Preston, and Kira ready?" Jason asked

"They are a little nervous but they are." I told them

"Hey guys look the exhibition match is starting." Zack said

Just then the exhibition Ninja match began and Rocky, Adam, and Aisha started fighting the Ninjas in Black. The black Ninjas tried to gain an advantage but our new friends wouldn't let them.

"Man those Ninja's in Black fight dirty." I mentioned

"Yeah but Adam, Rocky and Aisha fight clean." Tommy stated

"And that's the winning solution." Billy mentioned

Adam, Rocky and Aisha managed to defeat their opponents with honor and respect.

"Man we were robbed." One of the Ninjas in Black said

"Ladies and gentlemen don't go away as the Junior Ninja match will begin shortly." The announcer said

Just then Rocky, Adam, and Aisha walked up to us

"Hey you guys did great." Tommy told them

"Thanks man." Adam said

"So are you three sticking around for the next match?" I asked

"Yeah we wouldn't miss it." Aisha said as the three of them sat down next to us

_Paul's POV_

"O right guys it's our turn you ready?" I asked my friends

"Yeah I am Paul." Kira said

"You know I am bro." Preston said as we clasp hands

"O right then let's do this." I told them

We then walk out of the hallway and up to the ring and get in as I can hear our friends and my sister cheer for us.

"Competitors ready?" The ref asked

We all nod our heads yes.

"O right the first round will be one on one you may tag out at anytime now bow towards me." He said

We bow to him

"Then bow towards each other." He told us

We bow to our opponents.

"Kira you got the first one." I told her

"Right." Kira said

Preston and I then go behind the rope as do the two other ninjas on the other team

"Fighters begin." The announcer said

Kira and her opponent then begin fighting

_Kimberly's POV_

"Come on Kira your doing great keep it up." I said cheering for her

"Wow she is doing really well." Aisha said

"Did Paul teach her those moves?" Adam asked

"Yeah he did Paul and Kira are real good friends and she has recently begun hanging out with him more now." I told them

We look back towards the fight seeing Kira has the upper hand against her opponent.

_Paul's POV_

"Yes that's it Kira use that leg move I taught ya." I told her

Kira did so by sweeping her leg around to hit her opponent's leg sending him to the ground. He then got up and tagged one of his teammates in.

"Preston this one yours." Kira said

She came over and she and Preston clap each other's hands

"Good luck bro." I said

Preston nods stepping into the ring as Kira comes out and joins me as Preston and his opponent start fighting

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes that's the way Preston keep it up bud." I cheered out for my brother's best friend

"Man how long has Preston been doing this?" Rocky asked

"About four months." Trini said

"Four months and he is o ready this far along?" Adam asked in shock

"Yeah he kind of competes with Paul to be better at something then him but he is nowhere near as skilled as Paul." Stevie said

I just shake my head at her that is true in more ways than one I am just glad that it doesn't affect their friendship

_Paul's POV_

"Come on man stop messing with him and use that punch combo." I said

He nods his head and does so he throws his left hand in for a punch but is block then he quickly sends in his right hand for a quick double punch in the gut sending his opponent to the ground he then got up and tag in his third teammate.

'Well looks like it's my turn next.' I thought to myself

"O right bro finish this round off in style for us." Preston said as we slap hands tagging me in and him out

"You know it bro." I said as I go into the ring and him going out

"Good luck Paul." Kira said

"Thanks Kira." I said

I then turn towards my opponent and he comes at me first as I then go on the defensive.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Come on Paul you are doing great sweetie keep it up." I said cheering for my little brother

"Paul is really doing good has he been doing this his whole life?" Adam asked

"No only since late September early October." Trini said

"Really?" Rocky asked

"Yeah but he can tell you later." I said

I really am not the one to say it as it is Paul's choice to tell them.

_Paul's POV_

"Come on Paul show him your stuff man." Preston said

"We believe in you Paul don't give up." Kira told me

Hearing my friends say that I then turn it up a notch. I did a fake air kick towards his stomach then spin around and kick his leg from underneath him sending him to the ground just then the bell rang signaling the end of the first one. I turn around to face my friends and give them thumbs up as they do to.

"O right that is the end of round 1 for the final round all three will fight at once." The announcer said

Kira and Preston come into the ring and join me Preston on my right and Kira on my left as we then stare at our three opponents.

"You may begin." The announcer said sounding the bell for the final round

"Guys remember our last practice session?" I asked

"Yeah." They said

"Well let's show them a thing or two about teamwork." I said

They nod their heads as we then begin fighting our opponents.

_Kimberly's POV_

"O right guys great job keep it up you all are doing great." I said

"Man they defiantly know how to work as a team." Aisha said

"That they do, they really know how to gun ho." Trini said

"True there and they always fight clean." Tommy said

"That they do bro." Jason said as they clasp hands

"Which is always the winning choice." Billy mentioned

_Paul's POV_

"Ok guys let's give them our famous move." I said

"You know it bro." Preston said

"Right behind you Paul." Kira said

We then go in for the final attack I do a spin air kick at my opponent sending him to the ground, then Kira did a fake out punch before lightly kicking her opponent in the shoulder sending him to the ground. And then Preston does a fake punch with one hand then quickly uses the other to do a double punch sending his opponent to the ground. Just then the bell rang sounding the end of the match

"O right fighters that is the end of the match bow towards each other." He said

We then bow towards each other.

"Now bow towards me." He said

We then bow towards him.

"Now with that outstanding performance the winners of the competition are the white ninja team." The judges announce

"Yes we did guys." Preston said

"Yeah we did man." I said as we clasp hands

"We won awesome." Kira said as she hugs me and then Preston

One of the judges then comes into the ring and gives us the trophy.

"Now let's give one more round of applause for our winners Paul Golupski, Kira, Ford, and Preston Jones." The announcers said

Preston and I hold the trophy in the air as the three of us wave our hands in the air as I then see Kimberly and the others cheering loudly for us

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes they did it." I said

"Yeah way to go guys." Tommy called out as he and Jason then clasp hands as proud teachers they were

'I know I am really proud of them.' I thought to myself

"Man that was awesome they are going to be great martial artists someday if they continue their training." Rocky said

"Yeah you can say that again." Adam said

I just look towards my brother and give him a wink as he gives me his famous two finger salute

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now that the match is over go and get my three Ninjas." Lord Zedd stated

"But Master they lost." Goldar said

"What I won't have second rate warriors. Fine capture the winners and try to turn them evil." Lord Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Jason, Rocky, Kimberly, Aisha, Billy, Adam, Curtis, Kat, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Preston, Kira, Stevie, and I are talking.

"You guys were great." I said

"Yeah thanks and you guys did awesome." Rocky told us

"Thanks." I said

"Yeah you were rockin guys." Zack said

"Maybe we could get together sometime to learn some of them moves." Jason said

"Yeah absolutely" Adam asked

"We'll do it soon." Rocky said

"Yeah we will keep in touch." Billy told them

"Great." Aisha said

"Hey thanks for the rescue Paul." Mr. Anderson told me

"No prob." I said

"Yeah your really good." Aisha said

"Thanks." I said

"Well we better go." Kimberly said

"Later." Tommy said

"Later." Adam said

Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Tommy, Kira, Preston, Stevie, Kat, Curtis and I walk off

_Normal POV_

Adam, Aisha and Rocky waved goodbye to their new friends.

"They all are really nice." Rocky said

"Yeah but something as been bugging me a bit when Paul's full name was announce earlier." Aisha said

"I know what you mean I have that feeling too." Adam said

"Same here." Rocky said

Just then Goldar showed up.

"To bad you won't have time." Goldar said

"What the heck?" Adam asked

_**Meanwhile with the others**_

_Paul's POV_

We all then heard Goldar.

"Oh no Goldar." Kimberly said

"We've got to help them." Billy said

"We've got other trouble guys." Jason said

We then see the Putties

"Kat you and Curtis go see if you can help them we will take care of these clay heads." I said

"Right let's go Kat." Curtis said

"Right." Kat said

Both of them then run towards them as we then begin to fight the Putties

_Normal POV_

Just then a few more Putties have appeared in front of Kat and Curtis.

"Curtis go I will handle these guys." Kat said

"You got it." Curtis said

Curtis then continue on as Kat started fighting the Putties

_**Meanwhile back in front of the Youth Center**_

"You're coming with me." Goldar said

"Not so fast." Curtis said as he then stands next to Rock, Adam, and Aisha

"Don't make me laugh I guess you will be coming along for the ride.

Just then Bulk and Skull walked out to see the Goldar. Then they saw Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, and Mr. Anderson being tied up and pulled towards Goldar.

_**Meanwhile with the others**_

_Paul's POV_

We were still fighting the Putties.

"Come on clay heads I don't have all day." I said

I then punch one in the chest making it break apart and disappearing

_**With Kat**_

Kat had just finish fighting the Putties. She then went to help Curtis, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

_**Meanwhile back in the front of the Youth Center**_

Goldar then teleported away with the four teens and their teacher.

"The baby." Bulk said

The two ran up and saw Jacob.

"We better take care of this baby." Bulk said

"Yeah." Skull said

When Bulk and Skull left Kat had ran up finding the place empty

"Oh no I am too late." Kat stated

_**Meanwhile with the others**_

We defeated the Putties then ran back to Mr. Anderson's car Where Kat was standing.

"Guys we are too late they have o ready taken all of them." Kat stated

"Not good they even got Curtis." Zack mentioned

"Zordon we've got a problem." I said into the Communicator

"_I am aware of the situation Paul all of you must teleport to the Command Center and it be wise to bring Kira and Katherine with you_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right." I said ending the transmission

"Are we clear?" Billy asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"Ok Kira Kat hold on to one of us." Tommy said

Kira then holds on to me as Kat holds on to Jason.

All of us then teleport to the Command Center.

Once teleported in we all walk up to Zordon.

"**Rangers you have to save the winning ninja team from the exhibition match, their teacher, and Zack's cousin**." Zordon said

"But why would Zedd want to capture Rocky, Adam and Aisha? Let alone their teacher and my cousin?" Zack asked

"I know." Trini said

"**It appears Zedd plans on turning the three ninjas into his dark warriors**." Zordon stated

"We can't let that happen." Preston stated

"**I agree Preston**." Zordon said

"Alpha have you got a fix on their location?" Billy asked

"None." Alpha said

"Here let me help." I said coming over to Alpha

_**Meanwhile inside a Cave**_

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis and Mr. Anderson were all chained to a wall.

"What are we going to do?" Aisha asked

"I don't know. But this is really creepy." Rocky said

"You said it." Adam said

"We have to think of something." Curtis mentioned

"Mr. Anderson, are you ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Jacob." Mr. Anderson mentioned

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Bulk and Skull were trying to cheer up Jacob.

_**Meanwhile back in the cave**_

"So are you three going to join the forces of Evil?" Goldar asked

"Never." Adam said

"Forget it." Rocky said

"No way you gold freak." Aisha said

"You will join us soon." Goldar said

Goldar then disappeared.

"We have to do something." Rocky said

"Yeah but what?" Aisha asked

Adam stayed quiet and silently thought.

"Hey Adam you ok?" Rocky asked

"Yeah just thinking." Adam said

"Ok well anyway Aisha do you think you can pick the lock?" Rocky asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

Aisha pulled out one of her hair pins and started picking the lock.

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

Billy and I were trying to find the location of Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, and Mr. Anderson.

"Have you found them yet?" Kimberly asked

"Not yet." I said

"This is bad we can't let five innocent people get hurt." Trini mentioned

"I agree we have to find them now." Zack said

"We're trying." Billy said

"I know you guys are Billy just do the best you guys can." Kat said

_**Meanwhile inside the Cave**_

"How's it coming Aisha?" Rocky asked

"I almost had it." Aisha said

"Aisha stop you'll make them angry." Mr. Anderson said

"We've got to get out of here." Curtis said

"I know." Rocky said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What is taking so long?" Lord Zedd asked

"They are very strong willed." Goldar said

"Then I guess I'll have to by you some more time. So come forth Terror Blossom." Lord Zedd said firing a beam towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What now?" Kimberly asked

"**Rangers it appears that Lord Zedd is trying to distract you from your current objective**." Zordon said

"I found them." Billy said

"We're are they?" Kimberly asked

"In a cave." I said

"Oh no ayi, yi yi the navigation systems are off line." Alpha cried out

"**I had a feeling that Lord Zedd might try something like this so Alpha and I prepared for this you will use a different kind of teleportation method called jetting**." Zordon told us

"Awesome." I said

"**Rangers you'll have to split up. Jason, Zack, Preston, and Trini you four will go deal wih Terror Blossom but be careful his petals can freeze anything**." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"**Paul, Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy you four well go and save your friends**." Zordon said

"Right Zordon, Kira, Kat, Stevie try and see if you three can help Alpha fix the navigation system." I told them

"Right be careful guys you too Paul." Kira said

"We will Kira." Preston said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I Yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out.

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out.

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out.

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out.

At the caves entrance Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, and I teleported down.

"Come on let's go save our friends." I said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Jason, Trini , Preston, and Zack landed down in the park.

"Hello rangers." Terror Blossom said

"We're going to prune you." Jason said

"Think again Rangers. Now to call on an old friend. Hatchasaurus come forth." Terror Blossom said

"Man what is he doing?" Zack asked

"I don't know." Trini said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"**Be careful Jason you have to stop him before he can find a heat source to geminate his seeds**." Zordon said

_**Back in the park**_

"Oh man can he do that?" Preston asked

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"**I was afraid of this Alpha contact Paul**." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

_**Back at the Caves entrance**_

Just then my Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon we're about to go into the cave." I said into my Communicator

_**Back in the Command Center**_

"**Rangers. The Terror Blossom has unleashed Hatchasaurus on the other Rangers you must help them**." Zordon said

_**Back at the cave**_

"Right." I said into the Communicator

"But we can't leave Rocky, Adam, Curtis, and Aisha." Kimberly said

"We have no other choice we have to help out the other Rangers and if I remember you telling me about the Hatchasaurus we are going to need to be at full strength." I told her

"But." Kimberly said

"Paul is right Kimberly we have to go back and fight together." Tommy said

"Right the Hatchasaurus is not a monster to take on lightly." Billy said

"Ok." Kimberly said

"O right Rangers let's move out." I said

"Right." The others said

We then teleport to the park.

_**Back in the Park**_

Just then the four of us teleported down in the park next to the others.

"So you're the Hatchasaurus funny you're a lot shorter then I expected." I said

"So you're the Gold Ranger I have been hearing about nice to meet you." Hatchasaurus said

"Yeah will I don't feel the same way we are going to send you back to where you came from." I stated

Just then the Putties showed up and we started fighting the Putties

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now it's time for the Hatchasaurus to grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Hatchasaurus grew thirty Stories tall.

"All man not good." Preston said

"Let us take up a level Jason it be best if you guys called on your Dino Zords for this one." I said

"Right bro." Jason said

"O right then let's do it." Kimberly said

"All Zords assemble Power up now." We all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains.

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston said as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up Jason then hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then the other four hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here this is rockin." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to go." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"O right let's send this creep back to where he came from." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

Tommy and I then hop into our Zords cockpits and transformed the Gorilla Zord and Tiger Zord into their Warrior Modes

"Hang on I'm coming aboard." Preston said

Preston then jumped into the Dragon Zords cockpit

"Ok time to take this monster down." Preston said putting his hands on the controls

"You know it bro." I said

"Don't think you'll be able to defeat me this time rangers." Hatchasaurus said

"O right we need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword caming falling down through the air with the Megazord catching it.

We then have our Zords attacked the Hatchasaurus.

"O right time for a little fire power." I said grabbing a sphere from behind me and placing it into the slot in front of me.

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Hatchasaurus straight on making him go to pieces.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Don't think he's defeated Rangers." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Zordon the pieces of Hatchasaurus are disappearing." Alpha said

"Wait what does that mean?" Kat asked

"**That means the Cardiatron is still alive**." Zordon said

"Zordon you have to tell Paul and others before it's too late." Kira said

"Yeah and we need to do it fast too." Stevie said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"_Paul you must destroy the Cardiatron_." Zordon said

"Right the main life source of the Hatchasaurus's power thanks we are on it Zordon." I said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Not so fast Rangers time to help Hatchasaurus pull itself together." Lord Zedd said

_**Back in the Park**_

Lord Zedd zapped the Cardiatron and the Hatchasaurus quickly reformed.

"I'm back Rangers and better than ever." Hatchasaurus said

"Yeah like a bad itch." Jason said

"How do we defeat this thing?" Kimberly asked

"With team work guys." I said

"Right." The others said

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

Aisha picked the lock.

"Ok wait for my signal, now." Rocky said

The four teens then started trying to fight the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"You're going down lizard breath." I said

"Like to see you defeat me Gold Ranger." Hatchasaurus said

"You ask for it Preston you ready?" I asked

"You know it bro." Preston said

"Mega Gorilladragonzord Transformation sequence now." I said

Just then, the Dragon Zord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads.

"Online." We said together

"O like I am scared of that." Hatachasaurus said

"You should be." I said grabbing a sphere from behind Preston and I and insert it into the slot in front of me.

"Power Ball fire." We commanded

Just then a big power ball fired out of the gorilla's mouth and hitting Hatchasaurus straight on and froze him in place. Cracking Hatchasaurus only leaving Cardiatron still half frozen.

"Not so great without your friend helping you now." Preston stated

"You'll pay for that." Cardiatron said

_**Meanwhile back in the cave**_

Goldar showed up and stunned the four teens.

"You have more spunk Lord Zedd's going to like this. Now chain them back up." Goldar said

"You tried." Mr. Anderson said

"Yeah but those things are tough." Rocky said

"I wonder." Adam said

"What?" Rocky asked

"Nothing." Adam said

"Since you're not going to join willingly I'll let this snake turn you evil." Goldar said

Goldar then placed a wooden snake on the rock in front of the five. Then Goldar teleported away.

"Oh man I hate snakes." Curtis said

"This is not good." Aisha said

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

"O right bro you ready to finish this creep once and for all?" I asked

"You know it." Preston stated

"O right then I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Mega Gorilladragonzord jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said

"O right guy's rapid attacks in sync should be enough to destroy him." I said

"Right bro I will start us off." Tommy said grabbing a sphere from behind him and insert it in the slot in front of him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Cage Master in the chest

"Energize Power Sword now." Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Zack commanded

Just then the Megazord Powered up the Power Sword and then struck down on Cardiatron.

"Ok now it is time for our turn bro. Warrior Mega Sword." I called out

Just then the sword appeared

"Time to end this bad organ." I said grabbing a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to Preston and I

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH." We shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down on Cardiatron destroying him

"That's one creep I'm glad is extinct." Jason said

"You said it bro" Zack said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Center." I said

"Right." The Other Rangers said

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

We then teleported back in and took off our helmets with Preston and I returning to our normal hieghts.

"Man you guys were awesome." Kira said

Kat and Stevie nod their heads at that

"Thanks Kira." Preston said

"Zordon we have to go back." I said

"**Yes Paul you all must split up again and time is of the essence now**." Zordon said

"We'll go back and handle Terror Blossom." Jason said

"Right and the rest of us will head back to the Cave." Kimberly said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the Park**_

Zack, Trini, Preston, and Jason teleported down.

"Hello again Rangers." The Terror Blossom said

"We're not going to let you germinate your seeds." Jason said

"As if you had a choice." The Terror Blossom said

Just then the Terror Blossom froze the Rangers with his petals.

_**Meanwhile back at the Cave**_

Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and I teleported down.

"I hope we're not too late." Kimberly said

"Same here." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile inside the Cave**_

"We've got to do something." Aisha said

"It's hopeless Aisha." Rocky said

"Come on you three have always been optimistic." Mr. Anderson said

"Yeah who knows maybe the Power Rangers will save us." Aisha said

"Yeah right as if they know who we are." Rocky said

"Rocky we have to say positive Aisha's right maybe the Power Rangers will save us after all they save innocent people and I doubt they would want us to be turned evil." Adam said

"Adam's right they would never give up on us they will find a way to save us they always do." Curtis said

"Your right." Rocky said

_**Meanwhile back outside the cave**_

"Come on let's go." Billy said

"Hold on Billy its Zordon." I told him

_**Back in the Command Center**_

"**Rangers you must help the other Rangers. Terror Blossom has frozen them**." Zordon said

_**Back outside the Cave**_

"Alpha can you and the girls teleport them back?" I asked into the Communicator

_**Back in the Command Center**_

"Sorry Paul we can't." Alpha said

"Yeah the navigation system is still down Paul we are still working on it." Stevie said

_**Back outside the cave**_

"It's ok Alpha. I just hope Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, and Mr. Anderson can hang on a little longer." I said

"Same here but we can't abandon the other Rangers." Kimberly said

"Yeah we have to go back to the park." Tommy said

"Right let's go." Billy said

We then teleported off.

_**Back in the park**_

We then teleported down.

"Hello rangers ready to be turned into Ranger Ice Cubes?" Terror Blossom asked

"No thanks you poor excuse of a flower." Kimberly said

"_Paul if you use the Dragon Dagger while morphed you can create Ice_." Zordon said into my Communicator

"Thanks Zordon, now to put you on Ice." I stated

I then take the Dragon Dagger from Preston's holster pointing it towards Terror Blossom and fired it hitting him straight on freezing the Terror Blossom.

"Come on let's teleport them back to the Command Center before he thus out." I said

"Right." Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly said

We then helped our four frozen allies and teleport back to the Command Center

_**Back in the Command Center**_

We then teleported in Tommy, Kimberly, Billy and I took off our helmets with me returning to my normal height.

"Ayi, yi, yi there completely frozen." Alpha said

"Hey Billy what about that device of yours that Paul used to unfreeze us." Tommy mentioned

"With the right adjustments it might work." Billy said

"Yeah it should do the trick." I stated

"Please hurry we don't have much time left." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

The wooden snake was nearly real.

"I really hate snakes." Curtis said

"Don't lose hope Curtis." Adam said

"I'll try." Curtis said

_**Back in the Command Center**_

Billy and I were trying to unfreeze the other Rangers.

"Anything guys?" Tommy asked

"Not yet." Billy said

"For some reason it isn't putting out much power." I said

"You got to keep trying Paul." Kira said

"I know Kira." I said

"Oh no the Terror Blossom is about to break free for the Ice." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

The wooden snake then transformed into a real snake.

"Oh no." Adam said

"We're running out of time." Aisha said

"I hope Jacob's ok." Mr. Anderson muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"How much longer Goldar?" Lord Zedd asked

"Not long now my lord the snake has now transformed and is heading straight for them." Goldar said

"Good." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The Terror Blossom broke free of the Ice.

"That Gold Ranger is going to pay for that." The Terror Blossom said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

Billy and I were still trying to unfreeze the others.

"Oh no the Terror Blossom's free Paul." Kira said

"Well here goes nothing." I said

I then fired the beam at the others then all four started moving.

"Yes it worked." Kimberly said

"Yeah." Billy said

"What happened?" Trini asked

"No time to explain we've got a plant to prune." I said

"We're in that plant is going to pay." Preston said

"The navigation systems are back online he is still at the park." Alpha told us

"Thanks Alpha." Trini said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

We then teleport down to the park.

"Hello again Rangers." Terror Blossom said

"Time for you to become mulch you freak." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's palace**_

"I don't think so Gold Ranger time for terror Blossom to grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

_**Back in the park**_

Terror Blossom grew thirty stories tall.

"That was the best fertilizer I've ever used." Terror Blossom said

"O right guys let's do this time to go thunder on this plant." Kimberly said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Mastodon Lion Thunder Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord got zapped with Black Lightning and transformed into the Lion Thunder Zord.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord got zapped with Pink Lightning and transformed into the Firebird Thunder Zord.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then the Triceratops Zord got zapped with Blue Lightning and transformed into the Unicorn Thunder Zord.

"Saber Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord got zapped with Yellow Lightning and transformed into the Griffin Thunder Zord.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurus Zord got zapped with Red Lightning and transformed into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston called out as he then plays the Dragon Dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean.

Just then the rest of us jumped into our Thunder Zords. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord combines with the Thunder Assault team to become the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle Ready." Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly called out

I then convert my Gorilla Zord to its Warrior Mode.

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

"Oh no that snake is getting closer." Aisha said

"Stay calm Aisha." Curtis said

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Tommy then had the White Tiger Zord converted to Warrior mode

"Hang on I am coming aboard." Preston said

Preston then jumps up into his Zord's cockpit

"O right time to trim this weed." Preston stated

We then have our Zords attacked the Terror Blossom.

"This isn't working." Jason said

"I know." Kimberly said

"Zordon how much time do we have?" I asked into my communicator

_**Back in the Command Center**_

"**The snake has transformed and is heading for Aisha**." Zordon said

"I say she may have only a few minutes before that snake will bite her Paul." Kat said

_**Back in the park**_

"Fine then we'll have to do this a different way. Jason, Preston, and Zack you handle flower head. Trini, Billy, Tommy, and Kimberly your coming with me time to save Aisha, Rocky, Curtis, Adam, and Mr. Anderson." I said

"Right." The others said

"Preston the Gorilla Zord Warrior Mode will be on standby if you need to form the other mega combos." I told him

"Thanks bro." Preston said

"O right let's go rescue our friends guys." I said

Just then, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and I all teleported out of our Zords.

_**Back at the Cave**_

We then teleported down in front of the cave and see some Putties.

"Time to take care of some Putties." I said

We then jumped down and started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile inside the cave**_

The snake was now on Aisha's lap.

"Just stay very still Aisha." Rocky said

_**Meanwhile back outside the cave**_

We were still fighting the Putties. I then spun kicked three to the ground and they broke apart. Kimberly split kicked two and those Putties broke apart.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Jason, Preston, and Zack were having trouble with the Terror Blossom.

"Why don't you give up Rangers you are no match for me." Terror Blossom said

"No way Pollen Head." Jason said

_**Meanwhile back at the Cave**_

I then kicked down some more Putties.

"Trini you and me will head inside the rest of you stay here and deal with the rest of these clay heads." I said

"Right." Trini said

"Don't worry about us little brother you can count on us." Kimberly said

Trini and I then run inside the Cave while Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly kept fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Cave**_

Trini and I then run up and see our friends.

"Look there they are." I said

"The Power Rangers see I told you." Aisha said

"Alright." Rocky said

"Just in time." Adam said

"I knew they would come through." Curtis said

"Thank goodness." Mr. Anderson said

I then jump over to Aisha.

"Hang on I'll take care of this." I said

I then took the snake away.

Trini then pulled out her Blade Blaster.

"Everyone just hold very still." Trini said

Trini then shot the chains then Rocky, Adam , Curtis, and Aisha ran out of the Cave.

Trini then ran up to Mr. Anderson.

"Come on lets go." Trini said

"But what about them?" Mr. Anderson asked

"They'll be fine I'm taking you back to Jacob." Trini said

Trini then teleported herself and Mr. Anderson out of the cave as I am still dealing with this snake as it is putting up a tough fight.

_**Meanwhile back outside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then we see Rocky, Adam, Curtis, and Aisha ran out of the cave.

"Yes it worked." Tommy said

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Curtis then started fighting the Putties.

"Oh no aim for the Z." I called out to them

Aisha then punched the Z and the Puttee broke apart. So Tommy, Billy, and I and our four friends started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was having more trouble with the snake then I had thought.

"I can't let it bite me." I muttered

_**Back outside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

The seven of us were still fighting the Putties Adam, Rocky, Curtis, and Aisha were quick learners to understand that the Z was the weak spot.

_**Meanwhile back in the Cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was still having trouble with the snake.

"Kimberly help me." I muttered out

_**Back outside the Cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

The seven of us kept fighting the Putties and I see Tommy spun kicked and landed then back spun kicked the rest of the Putties around him.

_**Back in the cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was still having trouble with the snake.

"Kimberly please help me." I muttered out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Jason, Preston, and Zack were still going against the Terror Blossom.

"Preston we need more power form the Warrior Megazord." Zack said

"You got it I call on Titanus." Preston called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." Preston called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

"Warrior Megazord online." I said

"What you think just because you combined three more Zords together that it will save you think again." Terror Blossom stated

"Warrior Mega Sword." Preston called out

Just then the Sword appeared.

"Thunder Saber battle ready." Jason and Zack said together

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck Terror Blossom.

"Time to end this."Preston said grabbing a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to him

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH." Preston shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down and destroyed Terror Blossom.

"Yeah that's one Blossom Tree I'm glad to see destroyed." Preston said

"You said it bro." Zack said

"Yeah let's hope the others were successful in freeing the others." Jason said

_**Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No the Terror Blossom was destroyed." Lord Zedd stated

"I'm Sorry Master." Goldar said

"Oh shut up bolt brains." Lord Zedd told him

_**Back outside the Cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Billy, and I kicked the last two putties making then break apart.

"Thanks for your help." Tommy said

"No prob." Adam said

"But what about the Gold Ranger?" Aisha asked

'_Kimberly please help me_.' I heard my brother's call through our thought link

"He must still be inside." Rocky said

"Come on guys he needs help." I told them

I then run inside with the others right behind me.

_**Back inside the cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I was still having trouble with the snake and now I am having trouble breathing.

"Kimberly." I muttered

"Hand on." Kimberly said

"Stay here." Tommy told Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Curtis

Tommy, Billy, and Kimberly run over to me

"Hang on bud I've got it." Tommy said

Tommy picked up the snake and threw it onto a rock.

"Stay clear Tommy I'm going to blast that snake back to Lord Zedd." Kimberly stated

Kimberly then fired her blade blaster and sent the snake back to Lord Zedd.

Then she, Billy, and Tommy went to help me.

"We have to get his helmet off." Billy stated

"Hold on ok." Tommy said

Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy helped me get my helmet off which made me return to my normal height.

"You're going to be ok sweetie just take nice and slow breaths." Kimberly told me rubbing her hands around my back

"Wow I don't believe it." Rocky said

"Oh no." I muttered

"Paul?" Curtis asked

"Then that must mean?" Aisha asked

"I don't believe this." Kimberly said as she, Billy, and Tommy took off their helmets.

"Kimberly." Rocky said

"Billy." Aisha said

"And Tommy." Adam said

"You guys are the Power Rangers unbelievable." Curtis said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Trini and Mr. Anderson teleported down.

"Where's Jacob?" Mr. Anderson asked

"He's up the top of this hill." Trini said

"What about the others?" Mr. Anderson asked

"There fine." Trini said

"Thank you, thank you so much." Mr. Anderson said

Mr. Anderson ran off and Trini teleported back to the Command Center

"Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

"Hey Mr. Anderson over here." Bulk said

"Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

Mr. Anderson picked up his son.

"Thank you so much for taking care of my little boy." Mr. Anderson said

_**Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I don't believe this you failed to make those three Evil." Lord Zedd stated

"I don't understand everything was going according to plan." Goldar said

"We may have failed today but the idea of having our own elite fighting force is a plan well worth pursuing." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

All of us including Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Curtis were all in the Command Center

"**You have done a great job Rangers and I'd like to welcome our new friends**." Zordon said

"Wow this is amazing." Rocky said

"Let the man speak at least I think he's a man." Aisha said

"**Rocky, Adam, Curtis, and Aisha you are four of a very few other human beings to know the true identity of the Power Rangers that is why I must ask you to take a vow that you will never tell anyone who the Power Rangers truly are**." Zordon said

"We'll take that vow." Adam said

"And never betray you." Rocky told him

"You can count on it." Aisha stated

"To the very end." Curtis said

"**Good now repeat after me. By the forces of goodness**." Zordon said

"By the forces of goodness." Aisha, Rocky, Curtis and Adam repeated

"**That I'll protect and maintain**." Zordon said

"That I'll protect and maintain." Aisha, Rocky, Curtis, and Adam said

"**The true identities of the Power Rangers**." Zordon said

"The True identities of the Power Rangers." Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Curtis said

"**Thank you friends**." Zordon said

_**Later back in the park**_

Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Curtis, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Preston, Kira, Stevie, and I all walked up to Mr. Anderson, Jacob, Bulk and Skull.

"Hey where have you guys been?" Skull asked

"Yeah last we saw you. You were being taken away by that Golden Monkey." Bulk said

"Well we got saved by the Power Rangers." Aisha said

"We'd like to ask you questions about the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Don't you two have detention?" I asked

"Oh man Mr. Kaplan is going to kill us." Skull said

Bulk and Skull then ran off.

"Thanks again for saving Jacob." Mr. Anderson said

"Don't worry about it I know what it's like to lose a family member and Jacob still has his whole life ahead of him." I said

"Well I better get going this guy has had more than enough excitement for one day." Mr. Anderson stated

"Bye." we said

Mr. Anderson walked off.

"Hey Paul can I ask you something?" Adam asked

"Yeah sure." I said

"What did you mean by you know what it is like to lose a family member?" Adam asked

I sigh before answering knowing I would have to tell them sooner or later

"O right will I'll tell you but I need you guys to promise me that you will not interrupt me as I don't think I will be able to say it more than once." I told them

They nod their heads yes.

"Well I am not Kimberly's biological brother I was recently adopted back in September by Kimberly's mother I wasn't from Angle Grove I am from a small town in Michigan in late September one night back at my house a monster known as Shock Wave barge in along with Goldar, another monster Quazor, and then there were two other monsters guarding the outside Breezy and Freezy also known as the Ice brothers. Shock Wave killed both of my parents in cold blood in front of me just before I passed out Zordon teleported me out of there in time do to my dad's last request I was asleep in the Command Center for about a week and when I woke up I didn't remember anything at first then when Zordon told me about it I started remembering everything slowly and after about a month I was able to remember everything that happen that night." I told them

"Wow I had no idea you went through so much Paul I am so sorry." Kat said giving me a hug

"Thanks Kat but I am doing a lot better now thanks to Kimberly she has been there for me since day one and I can never thank her enough." I said

Kimberly then comes over to me giving me a one hand hug

"And I will never leave your side little brother." Kimberly said

"What about your friends and family back home do they still think your dead?" Aisha asked

"No not anymore the night before Christmas I was able to get in touch with my family back home and let them know I am alive and Preston and Stevie told our friends when he went home for the holidays." I said

"That's good." Kat stated

We just sat in the park and just talk with each other getting to know Aisha, Adam, and Rocky better.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty third chapter for this story. So now Rocky, Adam, and Aisha have been introduced and the three of them and Curtis have now learned the identities of the Power Ranger. I will update at least one time tomorrow but I am hoping to at least do two or three tomorrow. So until next time please R&R. _____


	24. Zedd Waves

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, Here is the newest chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty four for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Four: Zedd Waves

I have been doing some thinking lately and come to realize that Lord Zedd's monsters have been getting stronger. So talking with Zordon and Alpha we both have decided to create new Ranger Powers to help combat this. These new powers won't replace our old ones instead it will allow us to have more Rangers on the team. Right now I am at the Command Center helping Alpha and Zordon in making these new Morphers and Coins but something has been bothering me as I think we are missing something. But for now the focus is on finishing making the Coins and Morphers first.

"So Alpha is it true that these five coins were created when you and Zordon created the five main Thunder Zords?" I asked

"Yes Paul these were going to be at first given to Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy when they got control of their new Zords but we were never able to find a powerful energy source enough to power them." Alpha said

"**And now I may have found a energy source strong enough to fully energize these new Morphers and Coins enabling us to create five new Rangers the Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers**." Zordon said

"Cool o right then Alpha let's get back to work." I told him

"Right." Alpha said

We then get back to work.

_**Meanwhile at Stone Canyon Lake**_

At the lake Adam, Rocky and Aisha were getting ready for the Stone Canyon Triathlon. Just then Tommy, Curtis, and Billy showed up.

"Hey you guys all set?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." Adam said

"Thanks for coming to cheer us on." Rocky said

"What are friends for?" Billy asked

"So true." Aisha said

"Racers head to the starting line." The announcer said

Rocky, Adam and Aisha took off their color singlet and handed them to Tommy, Curtis, and Billy then headed to the starting line. Just then Kimberly and Kat showed up.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey guys." Kat and I said

"Hey girls where's Paul at Kim?" Curtis asked

"He is at the Command Center working on something with Alpha and Zordon he said he be down later with Preston and Stevie." I stated

"Did he say what they were working on?" Tommy asked

"No he said that it will be revealed when the time is right." I told them

"If I am willing to bet it is probably something to help us combat Lord Zedd as his attacks have been getting stronger." Billy said

"True." Tommy said

"Hey where are Jason, Zack, and Trini at?" Kat asked

"They went scuba diving they said they meet us later." Curtis said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"While those Rangers are busy watching their friends I'll make everyone in Angel Grove hear a different tune." Lord Zedd stated

"How are you going to do that my Lord?" Goldar asked

"Watch and learn Goldar." Lord Zedd told him

_**Back at the Lake**_

_Normal POV_

The race started and the competitors ran into the lake.

_**In the lake**_

Bulk and Skull were in a boat then all of a sudden there stuff disappeared which made them fall out of the boat and into the lake.

"Oh no my Dad's fishing rod." Skull said

"Your dad is going to kill you." Bulk mentioned

Skull then went under water and Bulk followed.

_**Meanwhile back in Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Beamcaster come forth." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Beamcaster showed up.

"Time for all of you listeners to start singing a different tune." Beamcaster said

Just then Beamcaster hit all the people with Zedd waves.

"That's it hail Lord Zedd." Beamcaster said

"Hail Lord Zedd." The people said

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on now?" I asked

"Ayi, yi, yi that monster is making people in the park hail Lord Zedd." Alpha said

"_**Alpha Paul, contact the other Rangers at once**_." Zordon said

_**Back at the lake**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Rocky, Adam and Aisha ran out and up to their bikes Tommy, Billy, Curtis, Kat, and I helped them

_Normal POV_

While they were helping their friends they never heard their Communicators.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"White ranger's not answering." Alpha said

"**Paul try to contact Kimberly with your thought link**." Zordon said

"I wish I could Zordon, but I have been having a headache off and on the last few days and while I have them recurring I can't use it, it would be too painful for me." I told him

"_**Try the Red Ranger then**_." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile at the Beach**_

Jason, Zack , and Trini walked out of the water. Just then Jason's Communicator beeped

"_Power Rangers come in_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Guys we've got trouble, what is it Zordon?" Jason asked into his Communicator

"_Rangers, there's a monster in the park. That is hypnotizing people into hailing Lord Zedd as their Master you must meet up with Paul to stop this threat_." Zordon said

"We're on our way." Jason said into the Communicator

"O right guys time to go to work." Zack said

"Yeah let's do it Jason." Trini said

"IT's MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"Alpha contact Preston and have him and Stevie teleport here I don't want all of us to go there at once until we can figure this guy out." I told him

"You got it Paul." Alpha said

"**Good luck Paul and let the power protect you**." Zordon told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

I teleported down in the park morphed just us Jason, Trini, and Zack now morphed teleported down.

"Ah Power Rangers so good to see you." Beamcaster said

"Your radio show is about to be cut off forever." I said

"I don't think so Rangers." Beamcaster said

Just then Jason, Zack, and Trini all got hit with Zedd waves as I manage to get out of the way in time.

"Man that was close." I stated

"Hail Lord Zedd." Jason, Zack, and Trini said at the same time in a trance

"Man not good I better get back to the Command Center." I stated

I then teleport back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back in Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes this is perfect soon everyone in Angel Grove will be hailing to me." Lord Zedd said

"Even the Power rangers." Goldar said

"Now send down the Putties." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Curtis, Billy, Kat, and I walk along through the park. Just then all of a sudden Putties showed up.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"Let's take then down." Tommy said

"We'll help out." Curtis said

Kat nodded in agreement

The five of us then started fighting the Putties. Just then the competitors rode by then Rocky, Adam and Aisha noticed the Putties and went to help us. They then hopped off their bikes and started fighting the Putties. After a few minutes of fighting we defeated the Putties.

"Hey thanks for your help guys." Tommy said

"Hey it was the least we could do." Rocky said

Just then Tommy's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Tommy said into his Communicator

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Well duty calls." Billy said

"Good luck." Rocky said

"Hey good luck in the Race you guys." Tommy told Rocky, Adam, and Aisha

Tommy, Billy, and I then teleported away

_Normal POV_

"Hey you three better get back to the race we will see you at the finish line." Kat said

"Yeah your right see ya later guys." Adam said

"Come on we shouldn't be that far behind." Rocky said

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha got back on their bikes and went back to the Race.

"Come on let's get going so we can meet them at the finish line." Curtis said

"Right." Kat said

Curtis and Kat then walk off

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I am now back in the Command Center with my helmet off and back to my normal height.

"So Paul any idea on how to defeat this monster?" Preston asked

"No but I am hoping once Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy get here we can come up with something." I stated

Just then Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy teleported in.

"What's going on?" Kimberly asked

"**Lord Zedd has created a monster that is sending out Zedd Waves to make people hail Lord Zedd**." Zordon said

"What about Jason, Zack and Trini?" Billy asked

"They have fallen under his spell." I told them

"Paul you were able to get away." Kimberly said

"Yeah, but just barely though." I said

"We got to find away to free the others and all those people." Tommy mentioned

I think about this for moment and then thought of something.

'Why didn't I think of this before?' I asked myself

"Hey Billy let's see if we can jam that things frequency." I said

"Good idea Paul it might just work." Billy said

"Please hurry." Kimberly said

"Yeah who knows what could happen next." Stevie said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Beamcaster showed up and hit all the people watching the triathlon with Zedd waves even Bulk and Skull got hit.

"Hail Lord Zedd." Bulk and the other people hailed

"Hail Lord bred." Skull hailed

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Guys now he's heading for the racers." Kimberly said

"How much longer Paul?" Stevie asked

"We're done but I wished we had time to test it." I said

"Yeah I know but we don't have any time to spare." Billy said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

We then showed up morphed.

"Ah the rest of the Power Rangers. Ready to sing our song?" Beamcaster asked

"Not today. This device will stop the broadcast." Billy said

Just then a lot of hypnotized people, Jason, Trini, and Zack showed up and I managed to get away but Billy, Tommy, Preston, and Kimberly were trapped and the device was stepped on.

"Time for four more Rangers to sing our song." Beamcaster said

Just then Billy, Preston, Tommy, and Kimberly both got hit with Zedd waves.

"Hail Lord Zedd." They all hailed

"Now for you Gold Ranger." Beamcaster said

"Sorry but I don't pick up your station as you are out of range." I said

"Really, o right then how about some explosive fun." Beamcaster said

Beamcaster threw dynamite at me but I barely manage to keep dodging the blasts.

"Now to make you sing our song." Beamcaster said

'I better get out of here before I lose my mind.' I thought to myself

"No thanks I have no plans to be a mind slave to that radiator face see ya." I said

I then teleport away before the Zedd waves could hit me.

_Normal POV_

"He'll be back now it is time for me to take a commercial break." Beamcaster said

Beamcaster then disappears.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

I then teleported in and took off my helmet and returning to my normal height.

"That was close." I said

"I agree." Alpha said

"Paul what about the device?" Stevie asked

"It's still in the park but it got step on I can only hope it can be repair enough to work." I stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Rocky, Aisha and Adam rode up just as Kat and Curtis walked up.

"What's going on?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but what is this?" Adam asked

"Don't know." Aisha said

Adam picked up the device

"It looks like some kind of device." Kat said

"Um guys we have a little problem on our hands." Curtis stated

Just then some people under Beamcaster's control started walking towards them.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Alpha you have to get them out of there." I told them

"I'm on it." Alpha said

_**Back in the park**_

Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Kat, and Aisha all teleported off.

_**Back in the Command Center**_

Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Kat, and Aisha teleported in.

"That was close." I said

"You said it where are the others?" Rocky asked

"Under Beamcaster's control." I stated

"What's this device for?" Kat asked

"It was to counteract Beamcaster's frequency but as you can see it has been damage." I said

"It doesn't look too badly damaged in fact the outer casing is gone but it's still operational." Aisha stated

"Can you fix it?" Alpha asked

"It won't be easy but I used to work at a Radio station." Aisha said

"That's handy." I said

"Yeah no kidding." Curtis said

"There it won't be at full strength though." Aisha said

"Thanks Aisha now let's aim it at the other Rangers." I stated

The beam then hit the Rangers through the Viewing Globe.

"It's not strong enough." Stevie said

"**I'll increase it with my brain power**." Zordon said

Through the Viewing Globe we saw Kimberly and the others snapped out of Beamcaster's control.

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"What happened?" I asked

"I don't know." Billy said

"Come on let's head back to the Command Center." Jason said

"Right." Zack stated

We then teleport to the Command Center.

_**Back in the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then the others then teleported in.

"Man, am I glad you guys are back to normal." I said

"Thanks Paul." Trini said

"Don't thank me. It was Adam, Rocky, Curtis, Kat, and Aisha who save you." I said

"Thanks guys." Kimberly said

"No problem." Aisha said

"Glad we could help." Adam said

"Now let's go stop that radio freak." I said

"Thanks." Billy said as Rocky handed him the device.

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

We then teleport back down, Billy then fired a beam at Beamcaster but it bounced off Beamcaster's baton.

"Guys let's combine power together and take this radio show down for good." I told them

"Yeah we're with you Paul." Trini told me

"Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"O right Rangers let's bring them together." Jason said

"Right." Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy said

They then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time

Preston then pointed his Dragon Dagger towards Beamcaster and Tommy pointed Saba's face towards Beamcaster as well.

"Lasers lock on at full power." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto Beamcaster

"O wait can we talk about this?" Beamcaster asked

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Our combined blasts fired and hit Beamcaster destroying him

"Yes and that is one radio station I am glad is off the air for good." I said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No those Rangers have one again someday Earth shall be mine." Lord Zedd said

_**Later at the lake**_

The Competitors of the triathlon were on the running part of the race.

At the Finish line Billy, Tommy, Kat, Curtis, Kimberly, Preston, Stevie, and I waited for Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"It's such a pity they couldn't win" Kimberly said

"Yeah well they sure helped us out a lot." I said

"That they did as well as Curtis and Kat." Billy said

"Hey it's no problem glad to help." Curtis said

"Yeah we would never turn our backs against you." Kat said

"Thanks guys." Preston said

Just then the racers ran across the finish line and then Rocky, Adam, and Aisha made it. Jason, Billy and Kimberly walked up.

"We're really sorry you didn't win." Kimberly said

"Hey it's not about winning it's about having fun." Aisha said

"Yeah and besides helping you guys out was more rewarding." Adam said

We nodded at that.

"Hey come on Jason, Trini, and Zack said they meet us at the Youth Center and drinks are on me." Tommy said

"Sounds great to me." Preston stated

All of us then walked off towards the Youth Center.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty fourth chapter for this story. Now the beginning of this chapter pretty much sets up for the next chapter as it's going to be huge for this story. So until next time please R&R. _____


	25. Five New Rangers

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this chapter is based on the two part episode The Power Transfer but I change the name and part of the plot as I stated in my bio that I am not doing the Peace Conference as Jason, Trini, and Zack are not leaving. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty five for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Five: Five New Rangers

Well the day finally has come as Zordon, Alpha, and I finally got the new Power Morphers and Power Coins finished but it is missing one thing for us to fully power these new Powers. But once powered up they will work in conjunction with the current five Thunder Zords giving them more power than ever before which will be a good thing as we are going to need it.

"Yes I can't believe it we finally finished the new Power Morphers and Power Coins." Alpha stated

"I know Alpha now all we need to do is power them up and find five new Rangers to use them." I said

"**We will get to that when the time comes Paul right now we need to focus on getting them powered up first Alpha Paul contact the others and have them teleport here at once**." Zordon told us

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said staring to push some buttons

_**Meanwhile at Angle Grove Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey Kimberly where is Paul?" Trini asked

"He is at the Command Center again working on something top secret with Zordon and Alpha." I told her

I can't believe I haven't been able to get him to tell me what it is he is working on. I even bribe him with our favorite game and he still wouldn't tell me. Granted I did end up being tied up and gagged anyway. Just then we see Preston and Stevie walk up to us

"Hey guys, Paul still at the Command Center I take it?" Preston wondered

"Yeah he should be back soon though." Jason said

Just then our Communicators went off. We then get up and walk to a secluded hallway before answering them

"This Jason we read you." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Jason its Paul can you and the others meet me at the Command Center it's important_." Paul said through the Communicator

"We're on our way Jason out." Jason said ending the transmission

"Zedd must be at it again." Zack mentioned

"Let's get going guys we clear Tommy?" Jason asked

"Yeah we're clear." Tommy said

We then teleport to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile in Zedd's palace**_

"Goldar what is status on Serpentera?" Lord Zedd asked

"Serpentera will be ready within the hour." Goldar stated

"Excellent once ready we'll crush them with Serpentera when it's fully charged." Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly

_**Meanwhile at the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Paul what's going on is Lord Zedd at it again?" Billy asked

"No not at the moment this is about the project Alpha, Zordon, and I have been working on lately." I stated

"What is this project you guys have been really secretive about it?" Trini asked

"**Rangers take a look at the new Power Morphers and Power Coins**." Zordon told them

Alpha then brought out a box and opened it up to reveal five Golden Power Morphers each with a Power Coin in them each one resembling the five main Thunder Zords

"Whoa outstanding." Billy said

"Yeah once fully powered we will have even more power than ever before." I told them

"So are these for us?" Jason asked

"No they are for new Power Rangers." Alpha said closing the box

"New Rangers?" Preston asked

"**Yes Preston Lord Zedd's latest attacks on Earth have increased Paul, Alpha, and I have felt it was necessary to create five new powers for five new Rangers to strengthen our team number**." Zordon told us

"Who will be the new Rangers Zordon?" Tommy asked

"**That will be revealed in time Tommy right now we have to Power up the new Power Morphers and Power Coins**." Zordon told us

"How do we do it?" Billy asked

"It won't be easy guys but we need to go and receive the Sword of Light." I said

"The Sword of Light where is it located?" Jason asked

"**It's located on the Deserted Planet**." Zordon said

Just then a map and ring appeared in Paul's hands.

"**This map and ring will help you find the Sword of light on the Deserted planet**." Zordon said

"Right." I stated

Just then the alarm went off

"What's going on?" I asked

"**I was afraid of this Lord Zedd has just finished powering up his own battle Zord Serpentera behold the viewing globe**." Zordon told us

We go look at the viewing globe to see a Green Dragon type Zord flying around the moon

"**Serpentera is a dangerus Zord to help combat this you will need a new Zord Tor the Shuttle Zord**." Zordon told us

Just then the screen change and we see a Turtle based Zord

"**Tor will protect you and the Zords from Serpentera**." Zordon told us

We then walk back up to Zordon

"Awesome." Tommy said

"**Rangers it is crucial that we get the new Morphers and Coins powered up you must head for the Deserted Planet and get the Sword of Light good luck Rangers and let the Power Protect you**." Zordon told us

"Good luck guys." Stevie told us

"Thanks Stevie." Trini said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini Yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we then teleported to the Deserted Planet.

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's palace**_

Goldar walks up to Lord Zedd.

"My Lord it appears that the Rangers are heading for the deserted planet in the far Galaxy." Goldar said

"They must be after the Sword of Light Zordon is more than likely trying to create more Rangers." Lord Zedd mentioned

"What are we going to do Master?" Goldar asked

"We're going after them Rangers and stop them from getting the Sword of Light while Baboo and Squatt puts everyone in Angel Grove to sleep." Lord Zedd told him

"Excellent plan Master I will prepare Serpentera for departure at once." Goldar says leaving the throne room.

_**Meanwhile In Angle Grove park**_

Baboo and Squatt showed up with the Sleeping device. Squatt activated it and a pink cloud started putting people to sleep. Squatt and Baboo then teleported back to the palace.

_**Meanwhile inside Serpentera**_

"Good now let's head to the Deserted Island." Lord Zedd told Goldar

"Right away Master." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile on the Deserted Planet**_

We then teleport down on the planet.

"Wow." Kimberly said

"I know it's kind of wired almost looks like Earth but deserted and in rubbles." Preston said

"Paul what does the map say?" Billy asked

I then unroll the map and take a look at it.

"According to this the Sword is held by a statue in the center of town." I stated

"We better get going." Zack said

Just then we see Serpentera.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"It's Serpentera he must have figure out we are after the Sword of Light we will have to move fast." I stated

"I'll distract Zedd you guys go after the Sword." Jason told us

"You sure bro?" Tommy asked

"Yeah you guys go after the Sword of Light I will call on my Zord and slow him down I will catch up later." Jason told us

"Sounds good man be careful." I said

"I will." Jason said

The rest of us then walk off

"Good luck guys were going to need it." Jason said

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at Angel Grove High**_

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha are walking around the high school with Curtis and Kat showing them around.

"I thought transferring was going to be tough." Aisha said

"I know but it was a breeze we've got most of our classes together." Rocky said

"Yeah and thanks for showing us around guys." Adam told Curtis and Kat

"No problem man we understand how it feels to be the new kids in school." Curtis said

"Yeah and besides this give us a chance to get to know you guys better." Kat said

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry let's put our books away and head to the Cafeteria." Adam said

"Good idea. The Food has got to be better here than at Stone Canyon." Aisha said

The three then walked to their lockers with Curtis going with Adam and Rocky and Kat going with Aisha to her locker. Just then Bulk and Skull showed up at Aisha's locker

"Aisha how about some help opening your locker." Bulk offered

"Sure." Aisha said handing him her locker com

Bulk then tried to open her locker.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi Zordon, Lord Zedd has activated a machine that is putting all of Angle Grove to sleep." Alpha said

"Alpha is there a way to stop it from here?" Stevie asked

"I am afraid not Stevie." Alpha said

"**Alpha quickly you and Stevie must teleport Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam and Aisha here before Zedd's device puts them to sleep**." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Curtis, Rocky, and Adam walked up to Aisha and Kat. Just then Bulk got Aisha's locker opened but everything fell out. The teens then went down to pick up the stuff just then Bulk and Skull fell asleep. Rocky then looked up.

"Duck." Rocky said

Just then the five teens got teleported.

_**Back in the Command Center**_

Just then the five teens teleported in.

"The Command Center." Adam said

"What's going on Zordon?" Aisha asked

"**Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha the Rangers are on another planet and Lord Zedd has placed a device in the park putting everyone to sleep**." Zordon said

"What can we do?" Rocky asked

"**We need you five to destroy the device**." Zordon said

"We're on it." Curtis said

"Yeah we are willing to do anything to help our friends." Kat said

"I'll teleport you north of the device since the wind is blowing the cloud towards the south." Alpha said

The five Teens then got teleported to the park.

_**Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet**_

"I need Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power now." Jason called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Jason hopped inside and converted the Red Dragon Thunder Zord to its Warrior mode.

"I am going to need a little help on this one I call on the power of the Thunder Assault Team." Jason said

Just then the Thunder Assault team showed up. Just then the Red Dragon Warrior Mode jumped up and onto the Thunder Assault team and went passed Serpentera.

_**Meanwhile inside Serpentera**_

"What was that a mosquito?" Lord Zedd asked

"Master someone is trying to destroy the sleep device." Goldar said

"Well then send down the Putties." Lord Zedd said.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at Angle Grove Park**_

Just then the five Teens teleported down and ran up to the device. Just then the Putties showed up.

"Oh no." Aisha said

"Not good Lord Zedd must have figure out we were going after the device." Kat said

"Let's take um." Rocky said

"Right." Adam said

"Right behind you." Curtis said

The five Teens then started fighting the putties but got captured and chained to a tree.

_**Meanwhile back on the deserted planet**_

While Jason fought Serpentera in the Red Dragon Thunder Zord the rest of us were looking for the Sword.

"It's got to be around here somewhere." Tommy said

"Come on let's keep looking." I said

_**Meanwhile back with Jason**_

Serpentera landed and Jason got is Zord to jumped out of the Thunder Assault team.

"Give up Red Ranger there's no way you can beat Serpentera." Zedd said from Serpentera

Serpentera then tried to squash Jason's Zord.

"Tor I need help." Jason said

Tor then showed up and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord rolled out of the way and hopped inside Tor after it transformed to its Warrior mode. Serpentera then stepped on Serpentera and caused it to go back to Turtle mode. Serpentera then ran out of power and released its pressure on Tor. Tor then carried the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Jason to safety.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth inside the Command Center**_

"Oh no Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam and Aisha are tied up." Alpha said

"**We must believe in them Alpha**." Zordon said

"Come on guys we are counting on ya." Stevie said

_**Meanwhile back on the deserted planet**_

After going up a pile of ruble I found the statue.

'Wow it's awesome.' I thought to myself

"Hey guys over here." I called out to the others

The other then ran up towards me.

"Yep that's the statue." Billy said

"Let's get the Sword and go." Kimberly stated

I then go to grab the Sword but it won't budge. Just then Jason runs up to us.

"Guys we got to hurry Serpentera is way too strong I was barely able to escape." Jason stated

Just then Serpentera started up again and this time blasted the planet.

"We don't have much time left." I mentioned

"But the Sword won't budge." Kimberly stated

_**Meanwhile back on Earth at Angle Grove Park**_

Curtis, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were still tied up.

"Oh no the cloud is heading this way." Kat said

"What now?" Curtis asked

"We have to think of something and fast." Rocky mentioned

Just then Adam was trying to get the Soccer ball with his foot and finally got the ball.

"Soccer now?" Aisha asked

"I've got an idea. Rocky can you move to the other side of the tree." Adam said

"Yeah." Rocky said

Rocky then moved so he was out of sight.

"Go Rocky quick run away." Adam said

The puttee then turned around and Adam picked the Soccer ball into the Z on the puttee's chest causing it to break apart then Adam grabbed the keys with his foot and the five teens stood up.

"Now where were we?" Curtis asked

The five teens fought the Putties and defeated them.

"Now for that machine." Kat said

Rocky kicked the ball to Adam who got it up in the air. Then Aisha head butted it Kat who also head butted it to Curtis who then kicked towards Rocky who then kicked it at the machine causing it to break and disappear.

"Score." Rocky said

"Yeah." Adam said

"Now that was some awesome teamwork." Curtis said slapping hands with Adam

_**Meanwhile back on the Deserted Planet**_

We were still trying to pull out the Sword, while Serpentera was still blasting the planet.

"We have to get this sword." Jason stated

"But how?" Trini asked

"Hey wait what about the Ring?" Preston asked

"That's it the Ring it must go on the Statue's finger." Billy mentioned

"It's worth a shot." I said getting out the ring

I then slipped the ring onto the Statue's finger and I was able to pull out the Sword of Light.

"Yes way to go Billy." I said

"Thanks and good call Preston." Billy said

_**Meanwhile inside Serpentera**_

"Now Goldar hit them with full power." Lord Zedd said

"But my lord we'll lose all our power." Goldar said

"I don't care now fire." Lord Zedd said

Serpentera then fired a powerful blast at the Deserted Planet.

_**Back at the statue**_

We were feeling the results of the blast.

"Alpha, teleport us now." Jason said into the Communicator

The rangers then disappeared as the Planet blew up.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi I hope I teleported them back in time." Alpha said

Just then Zack, Preston, and Trini teleported in.

"Whoa are you guys ok?" Zack asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Trini said

"Yeah same here." Preston said

"Glad you made it back big brother." Stevie said coming over to Preston giving him hug

"That's three I'm still missing five." Alpha said

"**Keep trying Alpha**." Zordon said

Just then Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy teleported in.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You ok?" I asked Tommy

"Yeah how about you two?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

"Same here bro." Jason said

Just then Billy teleported in and we took off our helmets with Preston returning to his normal height.

"Alpha I need to reconfigure the teleportation system." Billy said coming over to Alpha starting to push some buttons

"Be careful Billy." Alpha said

"**Alpha I trust that Billy knows what he is doing**." Zordon said

I then go over to Billy

"Billy hurry I am worried about Paul." I told him putting a hand on his shoulder

Just then Paul teleported in

_Paul's POV_

"Paul I'm so glad you're ok I was really worried about you." Kimberly told me

Kimberly and Tommy then walked up towards me and Kimberly helped me take my helmet off as I then go back to my 5' 5" self.

"So what else is new?" I asked chuckling a little

Kimberly then lightly slaps my arm

"Thanks Billy." I said thanking him

"No problem." Billy told me

"**Good job Rangers I am glad to see all of you have returned safely**." Zordon told us

"We got the Sword Zordon." I said

"**Excellent we must prepare Serpentera is heading towards Earth**." Zordon stated

"Zordon, Serpentera was a real challenge he pretty much destroyed the deserted city." Billy told him

"But Zordon we still haven't found the new Rangers what are we going to do?" Trini asked

"**There is no need to worry Trini we have found our new Rangers**." Zordon said

"Awesome." I said

"Who Zordon?" Billy asked

"**Rangers allow me to present to you the new Power Rangers**." Zordon said

We looked behind us and then five white beams of light teleported in and reviled themselves to be Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha.

"Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha." I said surprised

"Isn't this incredible." Aisha said

"**Now Paul hold the Sword high above your head**." Zordon said

The other rangers and I put on our helmets with Preston and I growing tall again.

"**Alpha hand the new Power Morphers with the new Power Coins in them to Kat, Curtis, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha**." Zordon stated

Alpha then did so handing them the new Power Morphers and Power Coins.

"**Paul now is the time raise the Sword**." Zordon told me

I do so as Zordon then zapped the Sword reviling its true form.

"Whoa sweet ok guys let's do this." I said

I then held it by the handle and turned around and held the Sword straight up. With the help of Zordon's energy and our Ranger powers Kat, Curtis, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha all transformed into Power Rangers. Curtis the Blue Thunder Ranger, Adam, the Green Thunder Ranger, Rocky, the Red Thunder Ranger, Kat, the Yellow Thunder Ranger, and Aisha, the Pink Thunder Ranger(**AN:** They are the five main Dairanger suits just so you know.)

I then brought the Sword down.

"You did a real good job Paul." Kimberly told me putting a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks sis." I said

"**Now Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stand before me**." Zordon said

Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stood before Zordon while the rest of us stood back.

"**Curtis you are strong and decisive you will control the Unicorn Thunder Zord**." Zordon told him

Curtis nodded

"**Katherine you are smart and intelligent you will control the Griffin Thunder Zord**." Zordon told her

Kat nodded

"**Rocky you are clever and brave you will control the Red Dragon Thunder Zord**." Zordon told him

Rocky nodded.

"**Aisha you are spiritual and graceful you will control the Firebird Thunder Zord**." Zordon told her

Aisha nodded

"**And Adam you are silent and courageous you will control the Lion Thunder Zord**." Zordon told him

Adam nodded

"**And together you five are known as the Mighty Morphin Thunder Power Rangers**

"Thank you Zordon I won't let you down." Adam said

All thirteen of us then took off our helmets with Preston and I returning to our normal heights.

"I don't think we could have chosen better." Kimberly said

"I agree." Jason said

"**Remember Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha you are now part of the team learn from the other Rangers as you get used to your new powers and they will not fail you**." Zordon said

"Welcome to the team guys." I said

"Yeah and your looking good in blue Curtis." Zack said clasping hands with his cousin

"Thanks cuz." Curtis said

"Yeah I agree with Zack Curtis blue is defiantly your color too." Billy said

"You're looking good in Pink Aisha." Kimberly told her

"Thanks Kimberly." Aisha said

"Looking good in yellow Kat." Trini said giving her the thumbs up

"Thanks." Kat said

"You're looking good in green Adam." Preston said

"Thanks bud." Adam said

"Rocky your defiantly looking good in red." Jason said

"Thanks man." Rocky said as they clasp hands

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"Can't we go any faster?" Lord Zedd asked

"Destroying that planet used up a lot of our energy this is as fast as it can go." Goldar said

"Fine then Silver Horns, arise." Lord Zedd said firing a energy bolt towards Earth

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**It appears Lord Zedd has sent down a monster known as Silver Horns you must intercept him**." Zordon said

"We're on call twenty four hours a day." Kimberly told them

"You guys ready for this?" I asked

"You bet." Rocky said

"O right then let's so them what thirteen Rangers can do." Jason said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

Once remorphed we teleported down and saw Silver Horns.

"Hello Rangers my you come in some pretty colors some more then one of the same color I might add." Silver Horns stated

"Yeah will you might as will give up now there is no way you can take on all thirteen of us." I stated

"Well then allow me to even up the odds Putties." Silver Horns called out

Just then the Putties showed up

"Attack them." Silver Horns ordered

We then start fighting the putties.

_**Meanwhile back in Serpentera**_

"NO now there are thirteen Rangers they must have been succeeded in fully powering the new powers." Lord Zedd said

"I thought they were destroyed with the Planet." Goldar said

"Well they weren't so now it looks like I will have to make my monster grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

_**Back in the Park**_

Silver Horns grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Whoa." Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stated in shock

"Not good." Preston said

"Rocky, go ahead and take care of this the rest of us will stay here and slow down Serpentera." I told

"Don't worry you can count on me guys." Rocky said

"Good luck Rocky." Kimberly told him

The rest of us ran towards where Serpentera was landing.

_Normal POV_

"I need Thunder Zord power now." Rocky called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord showed up and Rocky hopped inside then Rocky switched it to its Warrior mode. Then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord and Silver horns started fighting.

_**Meanwhile the other rangers**_

_Paul's POV_

We arrived just as Serpentera landed.

"Man that thing is huge." Jason said

"You said it." Kimberly said

"_Paul I could really use some help here Silver Horns is just too strong for my Zord alone_." Rocky said through the Communicator

"Hang in there man I'm on it." I said into the Communicator

"Tommy you and I will go and help Rocky the rest of you stay here." I said

"You can count on us guys." Curtis said

"We'll handle Serpentera." Adam said

"Good luck." Aisha and Kat said

"Be careful guys." Kimberly told us

"Ready bro?" I asked

"You know it man." Tommy said

"O right then let's do it." I said

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Tommy and I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the White Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains.

Tommy and I then hopped inside our Zords. We then converted the Tiger Zord and Gorilla Zord into their Warrior modes and then we both punched Silver Horns sending him to the ground.

"The deputy has two Sheriffs?" Silver Horns asked

"Time to take you down by the horn." I said

"Like to see you try Rangers." Silver Horns stated

Just then Silver Horns blasted us.

"Guys we're going to need all the Zords to finish him off." I stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"We here you Paul you guys ready?" I asked

"Yeah let's do it." Zack stated

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." We all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and I hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Let's take him by the horn." I said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." We said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right guys our turn you ready?" Adam asked

"Ready." They said

"O right then let's go." Adam said as him and then other four jumped into their Zords

"Adam here this is cool." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in here this is sweet." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

_Pauls POV_

"Glad you guys could make it, now is the time to finish this." Tommy said

"You know it bro and I know just how to do it. I call on the power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete." I said

"Whoa this is sweet." Curtis said

"You haven't seen anything yet you guys." Preston said

"Let's finish this freak off ready guys?" I asked

"Ready." The others said

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" All of us shouted out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hit Silver Horns in the chest and fell down and exploded.

"Now that was cool." Adam said

"Now it's time to deal with Serpentera." Jason said

"Wait a sec we might not have to." I told them

_**Meanwhile inside Serpentera**_

"So what they managed to destroy Silver Horns they can't destroy Serpentera. Now Goldar turn off the lights in Angel Grove permanently." Lord Zedd ordered

Just then Goldar pushed a button but Serpentera ended up shutting down instead.

"I said the lights in Angel Grove not in here you bone head." Lord Zedd said

"We ran out of power my Lord." Goldar said

"What?" Lord Zedd said

"We still have power but only enough to get home." Goldar told him

"Fine then, get us out of here." Lord Zedd said

Back in the park Serpentera flew off.

_**With the others**_

"Well what you look at that Zedd is retreating." Zack stated

"Yeah I had a feeling they would they did use a lot of energy back in the deserted city." I stated

_**Later on Back at the Command Center**_

All of us are back in the Command Center still morphed but we have taken off our helmets and Preston and I have return to our normal height.

"Wow now that was awesome." Rockey said

"Yeah these powers rock." Curtis said

"You guys were great." Kimberly told the new Rangers

"Yeah truly awesome guys." Trini said

"Thanks. Man I still can't believe we are Rangers." Adam said

"Yeah I know I can hardly believe it myself." Kat said

"This is so cool." Aisha said

"Yeah now Lord Zedd will have it coming with Curtis and I working together."Zack said

"You know it cuz." Curtis said as they clasps hands with one another

"This is gonna be great." Jason said

"Lord Zedd will have a hard time trying to take over Earth with the thirteen of us now." Billy mentioned

"**Correct Billy, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha you will have a lot to learn about your Ranger Powers and I know that you will. But remember never to use your Powers for personal Game, never escalate a battle and never revile your identity**." Zordon said

"You can count on us Zordon." Rocky said

"To never betray the Rangers." Curtis said

"To protect those who can't defend themselves." Adam stated

"With honor and dignity." Aisha said

"And to never give up." Kat said

"Ayi, yi, yi all of this happiness is overloading my circuits." Alpha said

"Paul I have to ask how did you come up with these new powers anyway?" Stevie asked

"Well to tell you honestly Zordon and Alpha had these powers in storage for back up if we ever needed to power up the five main Thunder Zords more as these suits are a part of those Zords. So with you five in powered with these powers the five Thunder Zords as well as when their combined into the Thunder Megazord they well have more power than they have ever before." I said

"Wow now that is cool man." Preston said

"This just keeps getting better." Rocky stated

"Welcome to the team guys." I told them putting my hand in the circle.

Preston, Stevie, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly and Tommy put their hands on top of my hand. Then Curtis, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha put their hands on top of ours.

"POWER RANGERS!" All of us shout out together

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty fifth chapter for this story. Well now to explain a few things. I never like the idea of Jason, Zack, and Trini leaving for the peace conference so I kept them from not leaving and as for the five main Dairanger suits I think they looked awesome and I thought Saban should of used them so I used them in here for the five new Rangers so now there are a total of thirteen Rangers. I will try and update at least one more time before the end of the day. So until next time please R&R. _____


	26. Goldar's Vice-Versa

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, just a reminder that Jason, Trini, and Zack are still here and has their powers and Rocky, Curtis, Aisha, Kat, and Adam are now Rangers. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty six for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Six: Goldar's Vice-Versa

I am at the Youth Center as Zack, Curtis, and I are watching Rocky, Adam, Jason, and Tommy giving a Karate demonstration. Just as they finish Billy walks up to us

"Hey guys." Billy said

"Hey Billy." I said

"Hey you missed the Karate demonstration." Jason mentioned

"Sorry but I had a meeting with the vice versa dace committee." Billy told us as the seven of us sat down at a table.

"You know that is going to be a blast it's about time the girls had to ask the guys to the dance." Rocky said

"So Rocky who are you going with?" Adam asked

"Jessica Peterson man I can't believe she asked me." Rocky said

"How about you Zack?" I asked

"Angela." Zack said

"Really you didn't go with her last time." Tommy said

"Yeah well she was sick that night." Zack said

"Got ya." Tommy stated

"What about you Curtis?" Zack asked

"You won't believe this but Aisha asked me." Curtis said

"Really that's great." Tommy said

"I o ready know Kimberly asked you Tommy." I said

"Kind of figure you did." Tommy said

"Yeah she said she asked you the first day it was announce at school and since then has spent days trying to figure out what to wear she is even thinking of making a trip to the mall to see if she can find something." I stated

"Figures." Zack stated

"What about you Jason?" Rocky asked

"Trini asked me." Jason said

"Weird I thought she was going to ask Richie." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah that's what I thought too last time at the last dance but she ended up asking me instead." I said

"Really?" Rocky asked

"Yeah granted it was all Kimberly's idea but Trini told me at the dance and let's just say Kimberly got it big time." I said with a chuckle

The others also laugh at that.

"What about you Billy?" Rocky asked

"Marge." Billy said

"Good for you Billy." Jason said

"How about you Adam?" Billy asked

"I don't think I'm going." Adam said

"Why not?" Rocky asked

"Well no one ask me and I don't think anyone is going to." Adam said

"Don't worry Adam I'm sure someone will ask you." Billy said

"What about you Paul?" Curtis asked

"I haven't been asked either and I wasn't planning on going anyway." I said

"What come on man you have to come and don't say because you can't dance because I know you remember how to after learning from the king." Zack said pointing to himself

"It's not that Zack dances are just not my thing." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Black Ranger you haven't got a date well I can arrange that and I've got the perfect woman in mind." Zedd said

_**The next day at Angel Grove High**_

Adam was at his locker when Aisha walked up.

"Hey I've been looking for you." Aisha said

"Why?" Adam asked

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Aisha asked

"No." Adam said

"Well do you know Sara?" Aisha asked

"Yeah she's on the Volleyball team and very pretty." Adam said

"Well I happen to know for a fact she thinks you're cute." Aisha said

"Yeah right." Adam said

"I'm serious listen go to her Volleyball practice and she might even ask you to the dance." Aisha said

"O right I will give her a chance." Adam said

The two teens walked off.

_**With Paul**_

I was at my locker when Kat walked up.

"Hey Paul." Kat said

"Hey Kat what's up?" I asked looking up from my history book.

"Has anyone asked you to the dance yet?" Kat asked

"No I don't really think anyone would ask me anyway." I stated

"Why?" Kat asked

"Well most of the people in this school think I'm an egghead with me being a genius kid and all." I told her

"Paul you're not an egghead we all think it's wonderful you have such a great gift." Kat told me

"I know Kat I don't let what people say go to my head as I know for a fact that my family and real friends take me for who I am on the inside." I stated

"Good." Kat said

"And back to the dance topic I was planning on hanging out with Preston that night and play some Video Games." I told her

"Well I was hoping you would be my date for the dance?" Kat asked

Well there goes that plan I have to say yes or I will never hear the end of it from Kimberly. And besides I don't know what it is about Kat but something about her that sends chills down my spine.

"Kat I be honored to escort you to the dance." I told her

"Thanks Paul I knew I could count on you." Kat said

Well I guess I'm just that kind of guy.

'Man and what is this that I am feeling for her all of a sudden.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No I can't let her ask the Black Ranger to the dance. Goldar send down the Putties." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Adam was walking along then he came across the Volleyball practice court.

"There she is." Adam said

Adam started pacing

"Ok Adam you can do this she's a human being a very pretty human being. A very pretty female human being." Adam said

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Oh man not now." Adam stated

Adam then started fighting the Putties and when he defeated them and saw Sara had left.

"I don't believe this." Adam said in frustration

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Bulk and Skull were hiding from two females trying to ask them to the dance.

"We've got to do something." Bulk stated

"What about the window." Skull mentioned

"Good idea." Bulk stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

Adam, Kimberly, Aisha and I were sitting at a table.

"Zedd has the worst timing ever." Kimberly mentioned

"It's probably too late now." Adam said

"Come on Adam you still have three days before the dance." Kimberly told him

"Yeah man, don't worry too much." I said

"O right Paul we got to get going." Kimberly told me getting up

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said getting up

"Bye guys." Aisha said

"Bye." We said grabbing our bags

Kimberly and I then walked off.

"So I heard Kat asked you to the dance." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah she did this better not be your doing like last time." I warned her

"Trust me little brother it isn't not after what happen when you found out about the last dance." Kimberly said

"Good because if it was your plan then it would be even worse than your closet being glued and tape shut." I told her with a chuckle

_Normal POV_

Just then they both heard something and looked and saw a female doing martial arts.

"Who is that?" Adam asked

"No idea." Aisha said

Just then the female finished her karate and walked up to Adam.

"Hi I'm Sabrina." Sabrina said

"Hi I'm Adam." Adam said

"And I'm Aisha." Aisha said

"Hey Adam can I speak to you alone?" Sabrina asked

"Sure." Adam said

Adam and Sabrina walked off.

"Something is not quite right about her." Aisha said

Just then Sabrina then walked off and Aisha walked up to Adam.

"Earth to Adam." Aisha said

"Huh what?" Adam asked

"You ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah but isn't Sabrina great." Adam said

"I don't know." Aisha said

"Look why don't you come to the park with us tomorrow." Adam said

"Ok." Aisha said

Little did Adam and Aisha know but Sabrina was listening in.

"As long as she doesn't interfere the plan well going perfectly." Sabrina stated

Little did anyone know but Sabrina was actually Scorpina.

_**The next day in the park**_

Adam, Aisha and Sabrina walked along.

"Why did she have to come along?" Sabrina asked

"Aisha is one of my best friends. I want you two to get to know each other." Adam told her

"Not likely." Sabrina stated

The three then continued walking Just then Goldar showed up.

"What the Goldar?" Adam asked

"Ha you fell for it Green Thunder Ranger." Sabrina said

"What?" Adam asked

Just then Sabrina turned into Scorpina.

"Who are you?" Adam asked

"I'm Scorpina your worst nightmare." Scorpina stated

"I knew there was something I didn't like about you besides your hair and clothes." Aisha said

"Oh I'm crushed." Scorpina said

Just then Goldar tied the two Rangers to the tree.

"Now to use you as bait for the other Rangers." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's castle**_

"Yes my plan worked better now we have two Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Ms. Applebee walked up to Billy, Zack, Curtis, Kat, Trini, and I.

"This is great you guys have done a great job." Ms. Applebee said

"Thanks I'm just glad Adam got a date." I said

"Apparently the new girl is really nice." Billy said

"New Girl?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Yeah I think her name is Sabrina." Kat said

"You must be mistaken the last new girl to transfer to Angel Grove High was Aisha and you Kat. Well I better go got papers to grade I will see you all Tomorrow night at the dance." Ms. Applebee said

Ms. Applebee walked off.

Just then Jason, Rocky, Tommy, Preston, and Paul walked up

_Paul's POV_

"Hey have you two seen Adam?" Jason asked

"Yeah he was supposed to train with us but he never showed." Tommy said

"Oh if I remember correctly he went for a walk in the park with Aisha and Sabrina." Curtis said

"This is really weird Ms. Applebee just said there is no new girl in school call Sabrina." Trini said

"Let's head to the Command Center I have a bad feeling about this." I said

"Same here." Kimberly stated

"Let's move." Preston stated

We then walked out of the Youth Center.

_**Later at the Command Center**_

"Any luck finding them Alpha?" I asked

"Yes Paul they should appear on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha said

We then look at the Viewing Globe.

"_So where are your friends_?" Scorpina asked

"Oh no it's Scorpina." Kimberly stated

"Who's Scorpina?" Rocky asked

"Bad news man." Tommy said

"Wait I remember you guys telling me about her isn't she the one with the bad stinger?" I asked

"The very one." Jason said

"**Rangers Scorpina isn't alone Goldar is with her**." Zordon said

"Right Zordon." I said

"Ok let's go save our friends." Kimbery stated

"**Rangers, be very careful and let the Power Protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!"Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we arrived at the park.

"Ah Rangers so good to see you." Scorpina said

"You guys ok?" I asked

"Yeah." Aisha said

"You guys handle the Putties I will take on Goldar and Scorpina." I said

"Right just be careful Paul." Kimberly said

"I will sis." I said

I then start fighting Goldar and Scorpina with the help of Xavier.

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Rocky, Curtis, Preston, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kat, and I fight the Putties we then defeated the putties and run up to Adam and Aisha.

"O right." Adam said

"Hang on I have to use my Power Lance." Billy told them

Billy pulled out the Power Lance and sliced the rope.

"Way to go guys." Aisha said

"Let's do this Aisha." Adam stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Aisha yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"You be sorry you ever messed with me Scorpina." Aisha stated

_Paul's POV_

I then kicked both Goldar and Scorpina down to the ground.

"Party's over Goldar." I stated

_**Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That's what you think Gold Ranger Time to make both Goldar and Scorpina grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down two bomb devices.

_**Back in the park**_

Just then both Goldar and Scorpina grew thirty stories tall and Scorpina transformed into a weird Scorpion form.

"Whoa now that's just ugly." Kat stated

"Zordon we have big trouble here." I said into the Communicator

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

"**I am aware of the situation Paul do to the combined power of Goldar and Scorpina Megazord, Dragon Zord, Thunder Megazord, Gold Gorill Zord, and White Tiger Zord may not be enough I have instructed Alpha boast the power of the Dino Thunder Ultrazord call on it if you find it necessary**." Zordon told them

"Ayi, yi, yi be careful Rangers." Alpha said

_**Back at the park**_

"Right Zordon got it. Ready guys?" I asked

"Ready." The others said

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"Hey Scorpina meet the Tiger Zord." Tommy said

Goldar and Scorpina then attacked the Rangers. All our Zords punch them sending them to the ground

"Hey Tommy how about a double team Thunderbolt?" I asked putting a sphere in the slot on the consol

"Right behind you bro." Tommy said grabbing his sphere and putting it in the slot in front of him

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt." I said

"White Tiger Thunderbolt." Tommy said

"FIRE!" We yell out together

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's and Gorilla's mouth hitting both Goldar and Scorpina sending them to the ground

"O yeah." I said

"Driect hit." Tommy said

"Thunder Saber Power up." The Thunder Rangers called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and powered it up and slashed down on both Goldar and Scorpina sending them to the ground

"Dragon Zord Missiles online." Preston commanded pushing a button on the consol

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips

"MISSILES FIRE!" Preston yelled out

Just then the missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips hitting both Goldar and Scorpina sending them to the ground again but they get up just as quikly

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword fell out of the sky with the Megazord catching it in midair

"Energize Power Sword." Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy commanded

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Sword and slash down on both Goldar and Scorpina sending them flying to the ground but the get right back up

"Now it's our turn." Scropina said

Both Goldar and Scorpina fired blasts at all of us sending our Zords to the ground

"Say goodbye Rangers." Goldar stated

"O right let's see if you guys can handle this one I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The other stated

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and then it hit Scorpina and Goldar sending them to the ground. This time they struggle to stand up

"Those who fight and runs away." Scorpina said

"Lives to fight another day." Goldar said

Just then both Goldar and Scorpina disappears

"That's right run away Goldar you'll never defeat us." I stated

"Well said bro." Zack said as we high five

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar you failed me again." Lord Zedd said

"I'm sorry master." Goldar said

"Mark my words Power Rangers you will not be so lucky next time." Lord Zedd stated

_**Later the next night at the Youth Center**_

We were all at the Vise Versa dance except for Preston.

"Come on Adam cheer up." Kimberly said

"Yeah you could be here with Scorpina." I said

We all chuckle as Kimberly lightly slaps my chest

"Yeah you're right as long as I am with my friends everything will be fine." Adam said

"O right." Tommy said giving Adam five

Just then Sara walked in and up to us taping Adam on the shoulder

"Hi Adam I was hoping you be here." Sara said

"Sara where's your date?" Adam asked

"I came alone." Sara said

"Well just don't stand their boy ask her to dance." Aisha whispered in his ear

"So would you like to dance?" Adam asked

"I love too." Laura said

Adam and Sara walked off and danced.

We started laughing again but this time at Bulk and Skull dancing with two female punks. The females kissed them then they clapped hands with each other. We just laughed at the sight.

"Now that was classic." Curtis said

"You said it man." Zack said clasping his cousin hand

Just then they started playing a funky tune. Kat then taps me on shoulder

"Hey Paul let's dance I want to see those moves of yours that Kimberly has been telling me about." Kat said grabbing my arm

"Ok sure." I said as she drags me to the dance floor not really giving me a choice in the matter

'Well here it goes.' I thought to myself

I then start busting out the dance moves that Zack taught me a while back.

"Wow Paul has some great moves." Rocky stated

"Yeah will he learn from the best come on guys let's join in." Zack said

"You know it cuz." Curtis said as they clasp hands

The rest of them then joined in on the dance floor and started dancing as well.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty sixth chapter for this story now that will be it with the updates for the day I will at least get one chapter posted tomorrow maybe two it will depend on how my day goes tomorrow. So until then please R&R. _____


	27. Mirror of Regreat

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this chapter is pretty much the same plot as that of the episode it's from but I changed it up just like I did with Missing Green. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty seven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Seven: Mirror of Regret

At the Youth Center I am at my advance Karate Class with Jason and Tommy giving a demonstration of some of the advance moves once finished they stop and bowed at each other then turned around and faced us.

"You'll learn that at the end of the course." Jason told us

"Now let's start today with the basics." Tommy said

We then started doing some karate moves but I was having trouble for some reason.

"Watch it small fry." Another kid said to me

"Stop calling me that Butch." I said

"Why don't you go back to high school where you belong, egghead?" Butch asked

"Hey there's no need for that." Tommy told him

"But with him on the team we'll lose." Butch stated

"With that kind of attitude we don't have a team." Jason told him

"Ok that's enough for today." Tommy said

Jason and Tommy bowed to us and we did the same. The other Students then walked off as Tommy and Jason walked up to me.

"Hey Paul don't let what Butch said get to you man." Tommy told me

"But he's right." I muttered

"He's not right and you know that your real friends and your family accept you for who you are on the inside." Jason told me

"I know." I said

"What's got you so bug today Paul usually you are not this tuned out during class?" Tommy asked

"I really don't know tell you honesty." I stated

The three of us then walk off.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That's it why didn't I think of this before I can get rid of the Gold Ranger by destroying his self confidence." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes that is a brilliant plan master." Goldar said

"Yes perfect." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back in the Youth Center**_

Jason was helping me build my confidence back up While Tommy and Kat who had showed up earlier watch on.

"Looking good Paul." Kat called out

"Yeah you're doing great." Tommy said

I then tried to do a high kick but fell over.

"Paul something has to be bugging you what's up man?" Jason asked

"I really wished I knew." I told him

The three look at me weird.

Just then Bulk and Skull showed in karate outfits

"What are you two doing?" Kat asked

"What does it look like we're doing martial arts to keep up with the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Right well we're going to the park to play some B. Ball with the others." Tommy said

"You coming, guys?" Kat asked

"You know that sounds like a good idea." Jason said

"What about you Paul?" Tommy asked

"No I need some time to think you guys go on I'll catch up and tell my sister that I'm fine and she doesn't need to worry about me." I said

"Yeah sure just take it easy man." Jason said we gave each other a high five

Jason, Tommy, and Kat walked off. I then walk out too shaking my head at Bulk and Skull as they fell on the floor after collided with each other. I then left to go for a walk.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect now to call forth the Mirror of Regret." Lord Zedd said

"What is the Mirror of Regret?" Goldar asked

"You fool. It's a mirror that will show the Gold Ranger his past and weaken his self confidence." Zedd said

_**Meanwhile in the Park**_

As I'm walking through another area of the park I begin to think on about some things. I have been doing some thinking lately about my life that as lead up to this point wondering if I am able to continue to do this whole Ranger thing.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"**Is the Power Cannon finished yet Alpha**?" Zordon asked

"Not yet. But the Thunder Rangers and Tommy will be surprised when this shows up." Alpha said

"**Yes Alpha this will be a fine addition to their arsenal**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Goldar take some putties and destroy the Gold Ranger's confidence." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes my Lord." Goldar stated

_**Back in the park**_

I was walking around the park about to meet up with the others when Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"Hello Gold Ranger." Goldar said

"What do you want Goldar?" I asked

"To wipe out your confidence." Goldar said

"Speaking from experience Goldar?" I asked

"Shut up. Putties attack him." Goldar said

I then started fighting the Putties then Goldar whipped up the wind which blew me to the ground and I was captured by the Putties.

"Let me go you clay heads." I said trying to break free

Goldar then made a strange mirror appear.

"What's that?" I asked

"This is the Mirror of Regret and you will now see the images of your past." Goldar said

"Images of the past can't hurt me Goldar besides I have only been alive for over eight years so you won't have much of any luck." I told him

"O we will soon see watch." Goldar said

I looked and saw a vision of my past the first thing I saw was how this all started my parents being killed right in front of me.

"No you can't do this to me." I said dropping to the ground the putties have let their grip go

"Yes Gold Ranger just keep on watching." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes it's working now I need a monster that will laugh at its victims." Lord Zedd said

_**Back inside the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull were trying to do some karate moves then gave up and walked over to the bar.

"You know Skull maybe we need more space." Bulk said

"Yeah it seems to works for those geeks." Skull said

Bulk and Skull then walked off walking past a picture of a laughing Hyena.

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect the laughing Hyena. Now I call forth Skelerena." Lord Zedd said

_**Back in the park**_

Skelerena showed up.

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now go and destroy the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Back in the park**_

"Don't have to tell me twice Zedd." Skelerena stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Lord Zedd sent down another Monster." Alpha said

"**Yes and I also sense something is wrong with one of the Rangers**." Zordon told him

"I'll contact the other rangers right now." Alpha said

Just then Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Curtis, Kimberly, Kat, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Preston, Stevie, and Tommy teleported in.

_Kimberly's POV_

"What's going on?" Aisha asked

"Yeah and where's Paul?" I asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon said

We looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Paul on his knees.

"Oh no what's happening to Paul?" Kat asked

"**Goldar is using the Mirror of Regret to destroy Paul's Self Confidence**." Zordon said

"Not good Paul's life is hard enough as it is if Lord Zedd succeeds in destroying Paul's self confidence then it could very well be the end of Paul forever." Billy mentioned

"No I refuse to believe that Paul can lose that easily." Preston stated

"Yeah we have to help him." I stated

"**Unfortunately there is nothing you can do to assist Rangers he will have to break the spell on his own**." Zordon told us

"I hate to say it Kim but Zordon is right this is something Paul has to do on his own." Jason told

The others nod at that

"Your right but it's hard to see him like this." I said

Preston nods at this too

"I know Kim we all feel the same way about this." Tommy said

"**Rangers behold the Viewing Globe there is another problem that must be dealt with**." Zordon said

We all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Skeleton that looks like a hyena.

"What is that?" Trini asked

"**That is Skelerena. Just like how Goldar is mocking Paul. Skelerena laughs at its victims**." Zordon said

"We have to try and stop that laughing fool." Curtis said

"**Be careful Rangers without Paul you are not at full strength Jason you must lead the team until Paul can return**." Zordon said

"Right." Jason said

"Ayi,yi,yi be careful Rangers." Alpha said

"Good luck guys." Stevie told us

"Thanks Stevie." Aisha said

"Ok guys let's bag these bad bones." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we teleported down to the quarry and then Skelerena appeared.

"Hello Rangers time for you to meet my friends." Skelerena said

Just then the Putties showed up and started fighting us. A short while later we defeated the Putties.

"You're next Skull Face." Jason said

"Want a piece of me? Well come and get it." Skelerena said

"With pleasure you bag of bones." Rocky said

We then started fighting Skelerena.

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon the Rangers are fighting Skelerena without Paul." Alpha said

"**I know Alpha what is the status on the Power Cannon**?" Zordon asked

"It is almost ready Zordon I need to make adjustments on the Power flux first." Alpha said

"You better hurry Alpha the others are running out of time." Stevie said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

Goldar was still mocking me.

"Now this last vision will destroy you Gold Ranger." Goldar said

But the Mirror of Regret showed me having destroyed one of Lord Zedd's monsters showing me that I do have confidence.

"What how did that get in there?" Goldar asked

I then stand up looking at Goldar straight on.

"You're wrong Goldar. I do have confidence just like the others and my father before me. You will never destroy that." I told him

"What? You were supposed to be getting weaker." Goldar said

"Not this time bucket head I'm back and better then ever." I stated

I then defeated the all the Putties around me.

"You may have won this round Gold Ranger but I will return." Goldar said before teleporting away.

Just then my communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Well done Paul. Now the other rangers need your help in the quarry_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

_**Back in the Quarry**_

I showed up and corkscrew kicked Skelerena to the ground.

"Well Gold Ranger you made it." Skelerena said

"Yeah and I don't like it when you freaks laugh at my sister and friends." I told him

The others came running up to me

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Never felt better sis." I said

"Paul glad you're ok man." Rocky said

"Thanks guys now let's take care of this bag of bones." I stated

"Right behind you I had just about enough this guy." Adam stated

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon the Power Cannon is online and ready for action." Alpha told him

"**Good work Alpha I will inform the Rangers Stevie send the Thunder Rangers and Tommy the Power Cannon**." Zordon told her

"Right away Zordon." Stevie said pushing some buttons

"**Paul the new Power Cannon is ready**." Zordon said

_**Back at the Quarry**_

"Thanks Zordon, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Tommy, Kat, and Aisha Alpha and I have worked on a new weapon for you guys, the Power Cannon call on it." I told them

"Right bro." Tommy said

"Jason, you, Kimberly, Zack, Billy, and Trini get the Power Blaster formed." I said

"Well do bro." Jason said

"Preston get the Dragon Dagger ready I will power up my Battleizer and we will turn this bag of bones into dust." I said

"Right bro." Preston said as he took out his Dragon Dagger from its holster

"Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"O right Rangers let's bring them together." Jason said

"Right." The others said

The rangers then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time

"Power Cannon online." Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat called out

Just then the Power Cannon appeared with Tommy, Aisha, and Curtis standing on the Right while Adam, Kat, and Rocky stood on the left. They then loaded in the Power charges.

"Lasers lock on at full power." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto Skelerena

Preston then points his Dragon Dagger at Skelerena

"That doesn't scare me." Skelerena stated

"Ready." I said

"Aim." Jason said

"FIRE!" We all yelled out

Our combined blasts fired and hit Skelerena sending him to the ground and exploding in turn destroying him.

"Now that's what I call a joke with a serious punch line." Adam said

"You said it Adam." Aisha stated

"Yeah them bones are crisp." Curtis stated

"That they are cuz." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar what happened out there?" Lord Zedd asked

"Well you see." Goldar started to say

"Enough of your excuses I will defeat those Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Later the next day inside the Youth Center**_

Tommy, Jason and the other students along with the others were watching me perform the moves.

"Wow." Butch said

I then finished and everyone clapped

"Hey Paul I'm sorry about before I wouldn't mind being on the same team as you." Butch said

"Thanks." I said

"O right class dismissed." Jason told us

We bowed to Jason and Tommy and the other students left.

"You were great man." Tommy said

"Thanks to you guys." I said

"Hey it wasn't just us you should be proud of yourself you built your confidence back up." Jason said

"Jason's right Paul and I am very proud of you little brother." Kimberly said giving me a hug

"Thanks but um there is something I want to tell you guys." I said

"What about?" Kat asked

"Well you know how we have school break coming up in about a month." I said

"Yeah." Aisha said

"I am thinking it's time for me to actually go back home to St. Johns to visit everyone." I said

"I think that be a great idea Paul." Trini stated

"Yeah and besides I have been wanting to check out your old stomping grounds." Zack mentioned

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and tried to do Karate but landed on their butts.

"You know guys I think you better quit." Jason said

"Yeah we're leaving Karate to the experts. Like the Power Rangers." Bulk said

Bulk and Skull then fainted while all of us laughed

"Those two well never learn." Preston stated

"Nope." We all said as we all laugh again

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty seventh chapter for this story. Now don't expect to see another update till sometime tomorrow but I might try and sneak one in later today but no promises. So until then please R&R. _____


	28. Preston Just Wants to Have Fun

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this chapter is pretty much the same plot as the episode it's from but I change it up a bit. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty eight for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Eight: Preston Just Wants to Have Fun

At the Youth Center Billy, Kimberly, and I are doing some hard studying for the Advance math test coming up in a few days.

"Man these tests are hard." I mentioned

"You said it." Kimberly said

"Yeah but with all this studying we should have no problem passing the Advance Math test." Billy said

"Let's hope so." I stated

Just then Preston walked in and walked up to us

"Hey guys." Preston said setting down

"Hey man what you up too?" I asked

"Well Kimberly's mom said you guys would be here studying so I came by to see what you were up too." Preston said

"Yeah we got this killer Advance Math test in a few days." Kimberly said

"Man that sucks." Preston said

"Tell me about it." I stated

"Hey guys." Ernie said

We turned around and looked over at Ernie.

"Check out my new Pachinko Machine." Ernie said

"A what machine?" Kimberly asked

"A Pachinko machine you see the ball goes through a selected path." Billy said

"Yeah and the more points you get the more pachinko balls you get." Ernie told us

"Wow I haven't seen one in a long time I have a smaller version of it back home in Michigan." I said

"O yeah I remember that little game of yours." Preston stated

"Go on give it a try." Ernie said

Preston started up the game.

"Man this is so fun." Preston said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Preston just wants to have fun does he I'll make sure that's all he wants to do." Lord Zedd stated

"Brilliant master." Goldar said

_**Back inside the Youth Center**_

_Normal POV_

Preston was hit with a spell of irresponsibility.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Preston you up for a little sparing later we need to get ready for our green belt test?" I asked

"Um yeah, right after this game." Preston told me as he return to the game

_**Meanwhile inside Serpentera**_

Serpentrera is heading towards Earth

"Yes my spell is working. Soon those Rangers won't be able to stop me." Lord Zedd stated

"Excellent Master." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Normal POV_

Skull ran into the Youth Center and to where Bulk was playing a different video game.

"You've gotta see this, man." Skull told him

Bulk let out an annoyed exclamation as stuff in Skull's arms covered the controls.

"Watch it, Chowder head and what is this stuff?" Bulk asked

"I'll show you." Skull told him

Skull then pulled his friend to a table.

"Okay, I went through the calendar. I marked down every time a monster attacked Angel Grove within the past six months, and then I made a pie chart." Skull said pointing to a pie box.

Bulk opened the box to see a pie he then shut the box.

"Listen, every time a monster attacked Angel Grove, Ernie has the day off." Skull told him

The two stared at the pile, and then back each other. Then, their gaze turned to Ernie who was busy stacking glasses.

"Ernie's a Power Ranger." They said together chorused

_Paul's POV_

I then walked up to Preston.

"Hey man I think you need to take a break from that so that we can get some practice in." I told him

"Go practice on your own dude that is not fun now bug off." Preston stated

I then walk up to the others.

"What's wrong with Preston?" Kimberly asked

"That's a good question." Billy said

"Come on let's head to the park and talk to the others about this." I told them

We then pack up our stuff and left for the park.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Curtis, Adam, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha were throwing a Frisbee around.

Just then we walked up to them.

"Hey guys we've got a problem." I said

"What is Lord Zedd at it again?" Kat asked

"No it's Preston." Billy said

"Preston?" Tommy asked

"Yeah all he wants to do is play." I said

"I've got a feeling that Lord Zedd has something to do with it." Jason mentioned

"I agree with you Jason I think that might be the reason as well." I stated

"Same here." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

Serpentera slowly heads to earth.

"No those Rangers are going to spoil my plans." Lord Zedd stated

"I'll send down the putties." Goldar told him

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

We were walking along through the park.

"Maybe we should talk to him." Rocky mentioned

"It's worth a try." Adam said

"Yeah well that'll have to wait as we need to take care of some unwelcome guests." Curtis said

We looked forward and saw the Putties.

"Oh great not these clay heads again." Zack said

"Time to play kick the Putty." Trini said

All of us then start fighting the Putties.

"Zordon we need help." Aisha said into her Communicator

_**Meanwhile Inside the Command Center**_

"**I am aware of the situation Aisha I'll contact Preston and have him join the rest of you**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Preston was playing an arcade game when his Communicator beeped annoyed Preston walked over to a seclude area.

"What do you want?" Preston asked into the Communicator

"_Preston the other rangers are being attacked by Putties in the park you must help them_." Zordon said into the Communicator

"But that's no fun just buzz off." Preston said into the Communicator ending the transmission

Just then a teen just took over Preston's game.

"On second thought maybe I can have a lot of fun in the park." Preston mentioned

Preston walks out of the Youth Center heading to the park

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Preston shows up but decided to play on the playground instead of helping us.

"Looks like Preston's out man." Rocky stated

"Yeah so looks like we are on our own with these clay heads." I stated

We then keep on fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"Time to send down a new monster, Pachinko Head arise." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back in the Youth Center**_

The Pachinko Machine disappeared and left Ernie scratching his head. While Bulk and Skull were crawling on the ground next to the bar counter.

"Hey guys." Ernie called out to them

Bulk and Skull stop. Ernie then lean over to look at them.

"Have you guys seen my new Pachinko Machine?" Ernie asked

"Um no we are looking for contact lens." Bulk said

"Found it." Skull said picking it up

They then craw away.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

We have just finished defeated the Putties Just then the Pachinko machine type monster showed up.

"Oh great just what we need a Pachinko Head Monster." I stated

"Hey you're pretty bright for a little kid." Pachinko Head said

"Hey that guy looks like he knows how to have fun." Preston said walking up to us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I Yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

We then stood our ground but Preston kept on playing around.

'Man that must be one powerful spell.' I thought to myself

"Time for you Rangers to have a ball." Pachinko Head said

Just then Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, Kat, Zack, Curtis, Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Aisha got turned into Pachinko Balls.

"Not good." I said

"You said it he turned them into Pachinko Balls." Adam said

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"Yes soon the Rangers will be out of the way." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back pack in the park**_

Preston and Pachinko Head were kicking the eleven Pachinko Balls to each other.

"I've had enough of this." Adam said

"Adam, wait." I called out but it was too late

Adam then tried to kick Pachinko Head but got turned into a Pachinko Ball as well. Then Pachinko Head turned Preston into a Pachinko Ball.

'Man I have to think of something before I get turned into one.' I thought to myself

I then spot the Frisbee and then go over to it picking it up.

"Hey Pachinko Head catch." I said

I then threw the Frisbee and the Pachinko Head chased after it.

I then gathered up the Pachinko balls.

"Alpha teleport us out of here." I said into the Communicator

"_On it_." Alpha said through the Communicator

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

I then teleported down with my helmet off and with me back at my normal height and the twelve Pachinko ball Rangers landed on holders.

"This is the worst predicament yet." Alpha said

"You're telling me. And not only that all Preston wanted to do was play around he wouldn't even help us fight the monster." I said

"**Alpha, scan Preston**." Zordon said

Alpha then scanned Preston.

"**It's just as I feared Lord Zedd has placed Preston under a spell of irresponsibility**." Zordon said

"Can you break it and free the others?" I asked

"It will take some time." Alpha said

"While you're doing that I'm going to take out that Pachinko Head and since he loves games so much I believe he might be heading for the fair that is in town." I stated

"**Be careful Paul**." Zordon said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**In the city**_

I then teleported down to the fair.

"Hello Gold Ranger ready to play a game of tag." Pachinko Head said

"As much as I'm going to regret saying this but I hope Lord Zedd makes him grow and stops him from acting like a child." I mentioned

'Granted I am a child but I know when it's time to play and a time to get serious.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"As much as I hate to agree with the Gold Ranger he's got a point. Ok now grow my monster."Lord Zedd said throwing down his bomb device.

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

Just then Pachinko Head then grew thirty stories tall.

"Well that's what happens when I open my big fat mouth." I said looking up towards the monster

"What say you Gold Ranger wanna play some more?" Pachinko Head asked

"I need Thunder Zord Power now." I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gold Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains. I then hopped inside the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said putting Xavier into the slot.

Just then the Gorilla Zord switched to its Warrior mode.

I then I have the Gorilla Zord start fighting Pachinko Head. But Pachinko Head blasted the Gorilla Zord sending it to the ground.

"Yeah let's play that game again." Pachinko Head said

"Ok that plan didn't work I need a new one until Alpha can free the others." I said grabbing a sphere from behind me and placing it in the slot

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Pachinko Head straight on the chest sending him to the ground.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha managed to free Preston from the Pachinko Ball.

"Yes one down and eleven to go." Alpha said

"**Good work Alpha**." Zordon said

"Man what happened?" Preston asked

"**You were placed under an irresponsibility spell that made you only want to play**." Zordon said

"Where's Paul?" Preston asked

"**Fighting Pachinko Head**." Zordon said

Preston looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Paul battling Pachinko Head and was having some problems.

"O man this is all my fault." Preston stated

"**Don't blame yourself Preston but you are needed in battle as Paul needs help**." Zordon said

"And don't worry Preston I will try and free the others." Alpha told him

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Preston yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

Preston then appears morphed and on the roof top

"Hey man I am back and ready for action time for Dragon Zord Power." Preston said as he then plays the Dragon Dagger.

"O right welcome back Preston." I said

A few moments later the Dragon Zord rose from the harbor and arrived in the city.

"Hang on I'm coming aboard." Preston said as he jumped into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right now let's show this freak some teamwork bro." Preston said

"You know it bro get the missiles ready I will prepare another Thunderbolt." I said putting another sphere into the slot in front of me

"Dragon Zord Missiles." Preston called out

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zords fingertips

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt armed and ready." I said

"That doesn't scare me." Pachinko Head stated

"FIRE!" Both me and Preston yelled out

Just then the Missiles fired out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips and three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Pachinko Head straight on sending him to the ground but he then gets back up.

"Not bad Rangers I defiantly felt that one." Pachinko Head stated

"Man not good." Preston said

"I agree man it's time we take it up to the next level you ready?" I asked

"You know it man." Preston stated

"Mega Gorilladragon Zord Transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Dragonzord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads.

"Online." Preston and I said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha managed to free the other Rangers

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes I'm good." Alpha said

"Yes you are Alpha thanks." Aisha said

"Where's Paul and Preston?" Kimberly asked

"**They are both fighting Pachinko Head in the city behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We then look at the Viewing Globe to see Preston and Paul battling Pachinko Head with the Mega Gorilladragon Zord.

"Wait how are they able to combine both the Dragon Zord and Gorilla Zord?" Adam asked

"That mega combo has always been around they just haven't used it in a long time." Billy said

"Come on guys let's go give them a hand." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the City**_

_Paul's POV_

"You haven't won yet Rangers." Pachinko Head said

Just then we see the others arrived morphed

"All Zords Assemble, Power up now." They all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rockey called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls.

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into their respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Let's take this game down." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right." The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in here let's get kickin." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat called out

"Hey glad to see you guys are not metal balls anymore." I said

"We are too little brother now let's take this one down." Kimberly stated

"Right sis." I said

I then grab one of the spheres and put it into the center consol.

"Power Ball fire." Preston and I said together

Just then a big power balls fired out of the gorilla's mouth and hit Pachinko Head straight on and froze him in place.

"O right Preston you ready to take it up another level?" I asked

"You know it bro." Preston said

"I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Mega Gorilladragonzord jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said

"O right guys rapid attacks in sync should be enough to destroy him." I said

"Right bro we need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword fell from the sky and the Megazord caught in the air.

"Thunder Saber." Rocky called out

Just then The Thunder Megazord pulled out its Saber.

"Warrior Mega Sword." I called out

Just then the Sword appeared. I then grab a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to me.

"O right my turn." Tommy said grabbing a sphere and placing it in the slot next to him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt armed and ready." Tommy said

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH." Preston and I shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down at Pachinko Head.

"Power Sword engage." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly commanded

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Zord and slash down on Pachinko Head

"Thunder Saber engage." Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat commanded

Just then the Thunder Megazord charge up the Thunder Saber and then struck down on Pachinko Head.

"Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Tiger's mouth and hits and destroyed Pachinko Head. Just then Serpentera showed up

"Now Rangers you're finished." Lord Zedd said

"I don't think so Zedd I call on the Power of Tor." I called out

Just then Tor showed up.

"Tommy call for the Thunder Ultrazord it should be enough to drain Serpentera's Power supply." I said

"Right man I call on the power of the Thunder Ultrazord." Tommy called out

Just then all Seven Zords combined to create the Thunder Ultrazord. Then it fired at Serpentera hitting it not putting a scratch on it. Just then the red eyes shut off.

_**Inside Serpentera**_

"No this can't be that blast took out most of our Power supply, Goldar get us out of here with the energy we have left." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes my lord." Goldar stated

_**Outside of Serpentera**_

Serpentera then flew back to the moon.

"Yes way to go guys." I said

_**Later back inside the Youth Center**_

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull looked on confused after seeing the news report of the Power Rangers once again saving the city from the forces of evil they then look at Ernie.

"But you were here the whole time." Bulk said.

"Yeah no kidding I work here." Ernie reminded them.

Ernie then walks off and then Bulk turned to Skull in annoyance.

"It was just a theory." Skull mentioned

"We gotta talk." Bulk told him as he pulled Skull away by the ear.

_Paul's POV_

Kimberly and I walked in and walked up to Aisha and Billy.

"Hey guys." Kimberly said

"Hey where's Preston?" Billy asked

"He is in the locker room changing into his gi." I said

Just then Preston came out of the locker room and up to us.

"Hey guys." Preston said

"Hey man ready for the spar?" I asked

"Yep." Preston stated

"Good I talk with Jason and him, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam will be joining us later." I said

"Cool let's get warmed up then." Preston said

Just then Ernie's Pachinko Machine returned.

"Hey My Pachinko Machine is back hey Preston you want to play some more Pachinko?" Ernie asked

"No thanks Ernie I have some other stuff to do." Preston said

Preston and I then walk to the mats and begin to do some warm up moves.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Looks like Preston learned his lesson." Billy said

"Yeah there's a time for work and a time for play." Aisha said

"Yeah but I can defiantly bet it won't last for long but at least he won't be going overboard with it." I said

We then just sit and watch Paul and Preston spar.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty eighth chapter for this story. So until then please R&R. _____


	29. Lights, Camera, Action

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is another update for you all. Now without further ado here is chapter twenty nine for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Twenty Nine: Lights, Camera, Action

At Angle Grove High School we are in our last class of the day Miss. Appleby's History class. Aisha had just finished her presentation on TV.

"Very good Aisha." Ms. Applebee said after Aisha finished her presentation

Aisha then sat down.

"Now class, tonight as you know the Power Rangers will be on the Harvey Garvey show spreading the word on how Important Education is. Then tomorrow we'll discuss what they talked about." Ms. Applebee said

Just then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed." Ms. Applebee said

We then gathered our stuff and then left the Classroom. A bit later at our Lockers Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, and I were talking.

"I don't know if I can do this I mean I don't like Cameras." Adam mentioned

"Come on Adam it will be ok. No one will know who you are." Aisha stated

"Yeah and its going to be a blast." Kimberly stated

"I know but I still don't like cameras." Adam stated

"Hey don't worry it'll be fine." Rocky said

"Yeah and we're getting a really important message out there." Billy told him

"Hey when are we suppose to meet up with Preston?" Aisha asked

"He said he meet us at the park." I told them

"Great let's find the others and head that way." Kimberly said

We then walked off to go find the others before meeting up with Preston at the park.

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull were at their lockers and Bulk came up with a plan to unmask the Power Rangers on TV.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So the Rangers are going to deliver a message. Goldar go capture the Rangers while I create my evil versions." Lord Zedd told them

"Yes master." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

We were all walking along through the park when Preston walked up.

"Hey guys." Preston said

"Hey man you ready for your TV debut?" I asked clasping his hand

"You bet." He stated

"So where is your sister watching the show tonight?" Kat asked

"She and our parents are going to watch it over at Kimberly's and Paul's place with Kim's mom." Preston told us

"I can't believe we're going to be on the Harvey Garvey show." Kimberly mentioned

"I know this is going to be so cool." Zack said

"So true cuz." Curtis said as they clasps hands

"You know I am starting to like this super hero business." Rocky stated

Just then Goldar showed up with some Putties.

"Hello Rangers." Goldar said

"O man I knew this day was going too well." Kimberly mentioned

"Let's go guys." Jason said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we started fighting the putties and then I then corkscrew kicked Goldar to the ground.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar said

Goldar and the Putties teleported away.

"What was that about?" Trini asked

"Yeah and why didn't Zordon contact us?" Rocky asked

"I don't know. Come on we better head over to the studio." I said

We all then ran off towards the studio.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar you failed now I don't have enough time to create my dark Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Later at the Harvey Garvey Studio**_

_Normal POV_

The Audience was waiting to see the Power Rangers. Just then Harvey walked in.

"We want the Power Rangers." The Audience said

"You want them well here they are." Harvey said

_Paul's POV_

He then did an intro on us. Just then he sat in his seat and then we flipped onto the set. We were morphed then the first to go out was Zack, then Trini, then Billy went on, then Kimberly went on stage, then both Curtis and Adam went on stage, followed by Aisha and Kat, Preston then went on stage, then Tommy, Rocky, and Jason went on stage, and then last but not least the I went on. We then sat down on the chairs and couch.

"Welcome Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Hey Harvey." I said

"Let me say it is an honor to be talking to you today." Harvey said

"Thanks we come here with a special message. If you want to be cool you have to stay in school." Tommy said

"That's right." Trini said

"If you want to get ahead your education is best." Billy said

"Develop your mind so you can go far." Adam said

"That's great. Now we'll be right back with more Power Ranger action." Harvey said

_**Meanwhile back stage**_

Bulk and Skull were getting ready to unmask the Rangers.

_**Meanwhile back on the set**_

"And where back. Rangers has being in school helped you defeat the monsters?" Harvey asked

"Oh yeah every one of Zedd's Monsters required us to use our heads to figure out how to defeat them." I told him

"Can you give us an example?" Harvey asked

"Oh I have one. It was against a monster known as Razor as he had the ability to freeze living people. He manage to freeze all of us expect for the Gold Ranger and the Yellow Dino Ranger." Kimberly started

"And I remember the invention that the Blue Dino Ranger made remembering that it had the ability to unfreeze things so the Yellow Dino Ranger and I decided to get it working and see if it would work on living people and it work as it unfroze the other Dino Rangers." I continued

"Then we call on our Zords and took him down." Trini finished

"Wow. So each one of you contributes something to the team?" Harvey asked

"That's right all of us have our own strengths and weaknesses." Jason stated

"That is amazing. Now Gold Ranger I was wondering if you could show everyone your Battle Armor." Harvey said

"Sorry I'm only allowed to use that in battle." I told him

"That's ok how about showing us those impressive high kicks?" Harvey asked

"Sure." Tommy said

Tommy and Jason stood up and performed the high kick.

"Wow." Harvey said

Jason and Tommy then sat down.

"We'll be right back." Harvey said

_**Meanwhile back stage**_

Bulk and Skull were getting ready for their time to unmask the Rangers.

_**Meanwhile Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So the Rangers like to fool around in front of the Camera. Fine then Showbiz Monster your up." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"**Alpha. Lord Zedd has sent down another monster**." Zordon said

"But the Rangers are still on TV." Alpha said

"**We have to contact them**." Zordon told them

"Ah well I guess that's showbiz." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back at the Harvey Garvey show**_

"Gold Ranger this question's for you." Harvey said

"Shoot." I said

"Well years ago back in the late seventies and early eighties you appeared in Michigan did battle with evil then disappeared in 1986 after your last battle there and then years later you reappear a while after the five Dino Rangers showed up. You mind telling us where you been between those times?" Harvey asked

"Well Harvey it's a long story I just prefer to keep focus on the present." I told him

Just then our Communicators beeped.

"I read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center Lord Zedd has sent down another Monster_." Zordon said through the Comunicator

"Right we're on our way. Sorry Harvey but duty calls." I said

"Go get them Power Rangers." Harvey said

"Remember everyone if you want to be cool." Curtis said

"Stay in school." The Audience said

We then teleported off

_Normal POV_

Just then Bulk fell through the back of the set.

_**Back at the Command Center**_

We then teleported into the Command Center with our helmets off with Preston and I returning to our normal height.

"So what's the Monster Zordon?" Kat asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon said

We then looked at the Viewing Globe and saw a camera monster.

"It looks like a mechanical mass of Metal and Glass." Billy said

"**You are correct Billy that is Showbiz Monster**." Zordon said

"I told you I didn't like Cameras." Adam said

"Well here's your chance to destroy one." I told him

"Cool." Adam said

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

We then teleport down and the Putties showed up and so did the Showbiz Monster.

"Ok Rangers it's time for your action scene." The Showbiz monster said

We then started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Goldar can you do something right and defeat the Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

"Then get going." Lord Zedd said

_**Back in the park**_

Just then Goldar showed up.

"Hello Gold Ranger." Goldar said

"You again Goldar." I said

"Yes me." Goldar said

"Well then let's tangle." I said bring out Xavier

"Fine with me." Goldar said bring out his own Sword

Goldar and I then started fighting.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now time for a bigger Camera. Grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing down his bomb device.

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then the Showbiz Monster grew Thirty stories tall.

"O man not good." Preston said

"Yeah but there still a lot of Putties here to deal with." Billy said

"And Paul is busy with Goldar." Kimberly said

"We will have to split up then Rocky you, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat call on your Zords take care of the Showbiz monster. The rest of us will stay here take care of these clay heads." Jason told them

"Right man you can count on us." Rocky said

"Great ok guys lets go." Jason said

"Right." Trini, Preston, Zack, Billy, Tommy, and I said together

We then go after the Putties again

_Normal POV_

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Thunder Rangers called out

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"O right guys let's move." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in here let's get kickin." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Power up." The five Thunder Rangers said

The Showbiz monster then attacked the Thunder Megazord but it pulled out the Thunder Saber and struck the Showbiz Monster.

"Thunder Saber engage." They called out together

Just then The Thunder Megazord Powered up the Thunder Saber and then struck and destroyed the Showbiz Monster.

_Kimberly's POV_

I then punch the last Putty in the chest making it go to pieces.

"So long clay head." I said

The others then run to me

"Great work Kim, now let's go help Paul." Tommy said

"Right." I said

We then run towards where Paul is fighting Goldar.

_Paul's POV_

I then kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Go on pick it up and get out of here." I said as the others run up to me

"I'll be back, Gold Ranger and I will defeat you." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported off.

"How many times has he said that?" Preston asked

"Way too many times bro." I told him

"Yeah it is always the same thing with him." Jason said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"How pathetic the fact you used to be the greatest warrior and yet one Ranger can defeat you." Lord Zedd said

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar said

"Well the Rangers may have won this battle but the war is far from over." Lord Zedd stated

_**The next day back at Angel Grove High**_

We were sitting in Ms. Applebee's class.

"Now Class what did you learn from watching the Power Rangers last night?" Ms. Applebee asked

"That school is cool and if you want to get ahead keep on learning." Curtis said

"Very good anyone else?" Ms. Applebee asked

"That if we all play our parts right and respect one another and learn together we can all become heroes like the Power Rangers." I said

"Very good Paul." Ms. Applebee said

She then looked towards the back.

"Where are Bulk and Skull?" Ms. Applebee asked

"I was wondering why it was quiet." Curtis stated

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"You two are late." Ms. Applebee said

"We are stars." Bulk said

"Right all because you smashed through the back of Harvey's set." Jason said

"For being ten minutes late to Class you and Bulk will be staying after school in detention every day next week." Ms. Applebee said

The two fainted and we all laughed.

**AN**: _Well there's the twenty ninth chapter for this story. Now the next two chapters are going to be what sets this story to a whole new path I am not going to reveal anything about them chapters as you will have to read them to find out. Luckily you all won't have to wait too long for them to appear as they will be uploaded during the weekend sometime. Also if any of you readers out there that are reading this if you want to ask me anything about this story and any of my other stories you can PM me about it and I will give you guys the best answer I can give you just please don't be rude when you ask me about them. So until then please R&R. _____


	30. I Have a Brother?

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this chapter is what I have been waiting to get out for the longest time for this one so hope you all enjoy it. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty: I Have a Brother?

At Angle Grove Park all of us even Kira are hanging out enjoying a nice sunny Saturday afternoon having a picnic and just having a good time.

"This was a great idea Kimberly." Kat said

"Yeah thanks for inviting me guys." Kira said

"It is no problem Kira you are always welcome to hang out with us." Kimberly said

"She is right Kira you are a good friend of mine and I would never leave you out of anything fun." I told her

"Thanks Paul." Kira said

I look at my sister who has that look that I know all too well when I am talking with Kria.

'_Don't even think that sis_.' I said through our link

'_I don't know what you're talking about little brother_.' She said through the link

I just roll my eyes at that and start eating my sandwich. I close the link between us.

'Besides I don't know what my feelings are like right now as after meeting Kat my small crush that I had for Kira seem to have disappear.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So those Rangers are enjoying a nice picnic lunch along with that little brat of a friend of the Gold Ranger and Green Dino Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"Master please let me go down there and deal with those Rangers." Goldar pleaded

"Very well Goldar go and have your fun just make sure you destroy that Gold Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes Master I shall not fail you." Goldar said walking away

"You best have not." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

"So Paul you think you be up for the arcade tomorrow?" Kira asked

"Yeah I will just have to ask my mom first." I said

"Paul you can go to the arcade with her mom is working all day tomorrow so I am giving you permission." Kimberly said

"Well then I guess I am in." I said

"Great how about you Preston?" Kira asked

"You know it I have a little score to settle." Preston said

We just shake our heads at that

"You are such a sore loser Preston." Kira said

"No I am not." Preston stated

"Yes you are."Stevie and I said together

Just then we see Goldar and some Putties appear

"We meet again Rangers." Goldar stated

We all then stand up getting into a fight stance around Stevie and Kira

"What you want bucket head?" Tommy asked

"For you Rangers to be destroyed." Goldar said

"Alpha, we have trouble teleport Kira and Stevie to the Command Center right away." I said into the Communicator

"_You got it Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Be careful guys." Kira said

"We will Kira." Trini said

Just then both Kira and Stevie teleported in two beams of white light.

"O right guys let's kick it." Curtis said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we started fighting the Putties after I finish with the Putties around me I then corkscrew kicked Goldar to the ground.

"O right bucket head it's your move." I told him

Goldar them made his sword appeared

"I am not leaving until I have your head on my sword." Goldar stated

I then drew out Xavier from my holster.

"Then I guess you will be waiting a long time then Goldar." I told him

Goldar and I then start fighting each other clashing Swords with one another. We are pretty much even as we are not able to get the upper hand on the other. After a few moments I found an opening and took it blocking his move with one hand and slashing down on him sending him to the ground.

"You had enough Goldar?" I asked

"No I not done yet Gold Ranger." Goldar said

Just then a purple blur zoom by me hitting Goldar sending him back to the ground. The blur then stop right in front of me to reveal another Ranger.

"What the hell?" I asked

"What now there's a Purple Ranger?" Goldar asked

The Purple Ranger's suit looks just like Preston's and mine as it has the same golden shield helmet and all except that his suit is Purple.

"So you are Goldar funny you're shorter than I expected." The Purple Ranger stated

That voice he sounds just like me but that can't be.

"So another Ranger huh well I don't give a crap you are going down with the others." Goldar said as he then charge towards the Purple Ranger

"It's your funeral monkey boy." The Purple Ranger said

He then draws out his own Sword from his holster and begins fighting Goldar clashing swords

Just the others come running up too me.

"Who is this guy?" Zack asked

"Paul do you know who this Ranger is?" Preston asked

"I don't know but he is a skilled fighter for sure." I mentioned

"Whose side do you think he is on?" Zack asked

"Well I'm sure he is not on Lord Zedd's side as he is battling Goldar but I we should still be careful until we know more about this Ranger." I said

"I agree with Paul." Trini said

"Same here." Kimberly said

"Then it's settled." Jason said as everyone else agrees with me

We look on at the fight and see that the Purple Ranger has defeated Goldar who is now getting back up.

"You haven't seen the last of me Power Rangers I shall return." Goldar stated

He then disappears. We then see the Purple Ranger puts away his weapon away and walks over to us

"You all ok?" The Purple Ranger asked

"Yeah we are fine but we like to ask you a few questions." I said

"Don't worry I will answer any of your questions soon enough but I need to see Zordon right away." The Purple Ranger stated

Ok will he sounds like he is on our side but I need to be sure.

"Look we will take you to Zordon but we need to be sure you are not planning on destroying him or us once we get there." I stated

"Don't worry you can trust me I am on your side and I am here to help you." The Purple Ranger said

I have this strange feeling that I know he is telling the truth like I can tell his words come from his heart.

"O right then we will take you to see Zordon." I said

"Paul are you sure we can trust him?" Aisha asked

"Yeah I'm sure Aisha I can't explain it but his words come from his heart." I said

I then raise my Communicator towards me

"Alpha I need you to teleport all of us including the Purple Ranger back to the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

"_Right Paul prepare for teleportation_." Alpha said through the Communicator

A few moments later all fourteen of us were teleported to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Once we teleported in powering down with Preston and I returning to our normal size.

"O right so my first question is who are you?" Rocky asked

"Purple Ranger Power Down." The Purple Ranger called out

Just then the Purple Ranger demorphed and has also shrunk down to the same height as Preston and I and what we saw shock all of us. The Purple Ranger not only a kid but a kid that looks exactly like me.

"Unreal he looks just like Paul." Kat stated

"Who are you?" I asked

"My name is Luke Skywalker Jr. and I am your twin brother." Luke stated

My twin brother I have a brother? Well I am an alien after all so I had a feeling I had blood family somewhere out there.

"Wait you said your last name is Skywalker is that your real last name?" I asked

"Yes as well as your biological last name." Luke told me

Ok this next question I need to ask as I really need to know now.

"So does that mean we are decedents of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa the children of Anakin Skywalker?" I asked

"Yes that is correct we are the great, great grandsons of Luke Skywalker." Luke stated

Wow I cannot believe this dad would have gone nuts after hearing the news that everything from the Star Wars films and books are real.

"Wait I am confused here Paul are you really from space?" Kira asked

Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat look at me too.

'Shit I forgot that the six of them don't know about my other secret I guess it is time I told her the truth.' I thought to myself

"Guys I am from space as I am not human even though I may look it but I am a Zentarian." I told her

Kira, Kat, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Curtis looks at me confused like when I told Preston and Stevie for the first time. I guess I will have to transform for them. I step back and power up and then transformed into my Super Zentarian form. Their eyes then goes wide and mouths open

"You are really telling the truth." Adam muttered

I then power back down to normal.

"So are you guys freaked out about this news?" I asked

"No I think it's cool and besides you are still you a smart kid who leads us into battle." Curtis said

"Yeah you are still the kind and shy boy I meet back in September." Kira said

"And your still you on the inside and that's what makes you for who you are." Kat told me

"Thanks guys." I said

"**Luke it is good to see you again what brings you here to Earth**?" Zordon asked

'Wait Zordon knows Luke but how?' I asked myself

"Wait Zordon how do you know Luke?" I asked

"**I have always known your brother Paul in fact it was I who gave him his powers when the time came for him I am sorry for having keep this from you**." Zordon said

"It's cool Zordon I understand so what are you doing here anyway Luke?" I asked

"Well I came here on a request from our mother." Luke said

"Our mother sent you here why?" I asked

"Well she said that I am currently not needed back on Yavin 4 where I grew up she said it be a good idea for me to come to Earth to help protect it from evil as well as finally meet my twin brother for the first time." Luke stated

"So you have known about me all your life?" I asked

"No I had only recently found out about you as our mother has kept your existence from me until now." Luke Stated

"**Luke there was a good reason for both you and Paul being separated when you two were born it was to protect the both of you**." Zordon stated

"To protect them?" Kat asked

"**Yes Katherine you see back when both Luke and Paul were born on Zentar there was a big war raging as to make sure that the both of them were safe and out of harm's way their mother took them with her and left Zentar and headed here to Earth. Knowing that it be for the best you had to be split up as keep you both safe she had ask for me to find Paul a loving home here on Earth while she took Luke with her to the Yavin 4**." Zordon told us

"So that's how I came to Earth was because of the war that was raging on Zentar." I mentioned

"**Correct Paul**." Zordon told me

"Luke I would like you to meet the other Rangers this is Zack Taylor the Black Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Trini Kwan the Yellow Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Jason Scott the Red Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Tommy Oliver the White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Billy Cranston the Blue Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, Adam Park the Green Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger, Aisha Campbell the Pink Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger, Rocky DeSantos the Red Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger, Curtis Taylor Zack's cousin and the Blue Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger, Kat Hilliard the Yellow Mighty Morphin Thunder Ranger, Preston Jones the Green Mighty Morphin Dino Ranger, and my sister Kimberly Hart the Pink Mighty Morphin Dino Power Ranger." I said introducting my new brother to the other Rangers

"Nice to meet ya." Luke stated

"So that just leaves me I am Paul Golupski the Gold Mighty Morphin Ranger." I said

"Glad to finally meet you brother." Luke said as we shook hands

"And these two are Kira Ford and Preston's little sister Stevie Jones they are not Rangers but they help us out here from time to time." I said

"I still can't believe on how much you look and sound like Paul it is too unreal." Stevie stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What another Ranger I can't believe this." Lord Zedd stated

"What you plan to do now Master?" Goldar asked

"I will send down a monster to attack Angle Grove now Zilong arise and destroy." Lord Zedd stated zapping his staff towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile in Downtown Angle Grove**_

Just then a monster appeared in the warehouse district.

"As you wish Lord Zedd." Zilong stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**I had a feeling Lord Zedd would send down a monster behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told us

We do as told and see a green looking monster with a funny looking golden staff

"**This is Zilong, he has the ability to cause a massive earthquake with his staff if he manages to place it in the ground in the right location**." Zordon told us

"We can't let him do that Zordon we have to stop him before he can place that staff in the ground otherwise it will be bad for Angle Grove." Kimberly stated

"Yeah those earthquakes would destroy at least half of Angle Grove." Billy stated

"Well then I say we show Lord Zedd what fourteen Rangers can do." Jason said

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

"Good luck guys." Stevie said

"Yeah kick some butt out there for us." Kira said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the city**_

Once morphed we teleported down and saw Zilong

"That is as far as you're going Zilong you will not destroy Angle Grove." I stated

"Ah Power Rangers so good of you to join me." Zilong

"Yeah well we don't like your kind here in our fair city so why don't you just beat it." Curtis stated

"Not until I do some destruction." Zilong stated

"Then I guess it will be the hard way just the way I like it." Luke stated

"Easy Luke, keep your head together." I said

"Always do brother." Luke stated

This is going to take some time to get use to.

"O right Rangers let's do this." I stated

"Right." The others stated

We all then start fighting Zilong

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ok time to make this monster grow so that he can destroy the Rangers once and for all." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device down towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

Just then Zilong grew thirty stories tall

"Ok Rangers your end is near." Zilong stated

"Hey Luke you have a Zord of your own don't ya?" Billy asked

"You know it Billy I would like you guys to meet my partner Rocks." Luke stated pulling out his sword from its holster.

"_Greetings Rangers of Earth_." Rocks said

"O right then let's call on our Zords and take this guy down you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others stated

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up.

Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode(AN: it is pretty much just like the Gorilla Zord and Tiger Zord in their Warrior Modes just with a rhino's head.)

"O I like going against the odds." Zilong stated

"Ok guys let's do this." I stated grabbing a sphere from behind me and placing in the slot next to me

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt fire." I commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Zilong straight on sending him to the ground

"O ya direct hit." I stated pumping my fist in the air

"I have to say that had a little kick to it Gold Ranger." Zilong stated

"O man that didn't do much of any damage." I stated

"Let me try something here activate Missiles." Preston called out

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's fingertips.

"MISSILES FIRE!" Preston shouted out

Just then the five missiles fired out of the fingertips hitting Zilong straight on

"Now my turn." Tommy stated grabbing a sphere from behind him and placing it in the slot in front of him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt Fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the tiger's mouth hitting Zilong straight on

"Time to add in some of my own." Luke stated grabbing a sphere from behind him placing it in the slot in front of him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Rhinos mouth hitting Zilong straight on

"Did that work?" Luke asked

Zilong then stands up dusting himself off

"You know I thought you rangers can do better." Zilong stated

"O we can right Jason?" Trini asked

"Right we need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword fell from the sky and the Megazord caught it.

"Thunder Saber battle ready." The five Thunder Rangers called out

Just then the Thunder Meagzord pulled out its Thunder Saber.

"Wait a minute Paul what about freezing him with the Mega Gorilladragon Zord's Power Ball that might help us out." Preston said

"Good call man you ready?" I asked

"You know it." Preston stated

"Mega Gorilladragon Zord Transformation sequence now." I said

Just then, the Dragon Zord turned into the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads.

"Online." We said together

"O like I am scared of that." Zilong said

"You should be." I said grabbing a sphere from behind Preston and I and insert it into the slot in front of us.

"Power Ball fire." We commanded

Just then a big power ball fired out of the gorilla's mouth and hitting Zilong straight on and froze him in place.

"O right now is our chance." Preston stated

"You know it bro I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Mega Gorilladragonzord jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms and the Dragon Zord becoming the head.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said

"O right guys rapid attacks in sync should be enough to destroy him." I said

"Right bro I will start us off." Tommy said grabbing a sphere from behind him and insert it in the slot in front of him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Zilong in the chest

"My turn." Luke said grabbing another sphere from behind him and inserting it into the slot in front of him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just the three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth hitting Zilong in the chest

"Power Sword engage." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly commanded

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Zord and slash down on Zilong

"Thunder Saber engage." Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat commanded

Just then the Thunder Megazord charge up the Thunder Saber and then struck down on Zilong

"Ok now it's our turn bro. Warrior Mega Sword." I called out

Just then the sword appeared

I said grabbing a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to us.

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH." We shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down on Zilong he then fell down to the ground and exploded

"Yes great teamwork guys." I stated

"You know it little brother." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NO those Rangers are really starting to get on my nerves next time they will not be so lucky." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Congratulation Rangers on a job well done**." Zordon told us

"Thanks Zordon." I said

"**And Luke I am glad you are with us now that we have fourteen Rangers Lord Zedd will have an even more tougher time in his conquest of Earth**." Zordon stated

"Thanks Zordon it's great to be on Earth but I do have a question where am I going to stay?" Luke asked

"You are going to come and live with Paul and I and that is final." Kimberly said

"It be cool if you did man after all we are brothers and besides you are never going to win that argument against her trust me I should know." I said

"Paul if Luke is going to be staying with you and Kimberly you are going to have inform Kimberly's mother about your other secret." Alpha told me

"I know Alpha Kimberly and I were planning on telling her soon anyway." I stated

"O and there is a few more friends I brought along to Earth I would like all of you to meet." Luke stated

"Who?" Zack asked

Just then two beams of white light teleported in reveling two robots that are all too familiar.

"Greetings everyone I am C-3PO human cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart R2-D2." C-3PO said

"Beep, beep." R2-D2 beeped

"**Welcome to Earth the two of you are welcome to say in the Command Center with Alpha and I**." Zordon told them

"Thank you Zordon." 3PO said

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"O it is going to be so good to have some of my own kind around." Alpha said

I then place my hand in the center and the other follow suit even Kira and Stevie Luke then puts his on the top

"Welcome to Earth brother." I said

"POWER RANGERS!" We all yelled out

_**Later that day at Paul's and Kimberly's house**_

"Mom we're home." Kimberly called out as the three of us enter the house.

"Kim Paul this is early I thought you guys be out longer than this." Mom said as she came in

When she saw Luke then at me then back to Luke she just fainted.

"Now I know where you get the fainting from sis." I said

"Funny Paul now can you two please help me get her to the couch." Kimberly stated

I just shake my head at her and motion to Luke and we each took a foot while Kimberly took her arms and we carried her to the couch Kimberly then went into the kitchen and came back a few moments later with a damp cloth placing it on top of mom's forehead.

"Why do you think she fainted?" Luke asked

Did he just seriously just ask that?

"Dude have you look in the mirror lately we look exactly the same not to mention sound the same too." I told him

"Point taken." He said now understanding it

Just then mom opened her eyes.

"Hey you ok mom?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I just had this strange dream that I was seeing two Paul's." Mom said

"It isn't a dream mom." I told her

She looks at me and sees Luke her eyes go wide.

"How did this happen were you split in two?" Mom asked

"No mom I would like you to meet my twin brother Luke." I said

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hart." Luke said holding his hand out to shake

Mom shook it but still hold a confused look on her face.

"Paul I don't get it you never said you had a twin brother." Mom mentioned

"That's because I only found out today that I had one when he showed up here on Earth." I told her

"Come here to Earth Paul you're not making any sense dear." Mom said

Well here goes nothing.

"Mom I have something I need to share with you." I told her

Without waiting for a reply I step away from the couch and transformed into my Super Zentarian form. Mom's eyes went wide at that at the sight of me in my transformed state

"I am not human mom I am from another planet called Zentar." I told her going back to my normal form.

"You're not human?" Mom asked

"Yeah look mom I am sorry Kimberly and I never told you about this but I didn't want to see what your reaction to this would be." I told her

She then sat up and grab my hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze

"Paul it doesn't matter if you're human or not I still love you as my little boy that will never change." Mom said

I smile at that.

"Thanks mom." I said

"And welcome to the Hart family Luke." Mom said

"So you're ok with me living here with all of you?" Luke asked

"Yeah your Paul's twin brother so that officially makes you my son granted we will have to figure out how we are going to tell the school board about this." Mom stated

"No worries mom Zordon got it taken care of for us so all you need to do is get him registered." I said

"School board what's that?" Luke asked

"Well even though you are not from Earth you're still a kid and that means you will have to go to school." Mom said

The look on his face is just priceless.

"Dude, don't tell me you never heard of school before." I stated

"No I know of it but I am not for sure I need it." Luke said

"Sorry Luke but on this planet school is a must thing for people so I will be getting you registered tomorrow." Mom stated

"Your fighting a losing battle brother better just stop it." I told him

"Yeah I got that feeling too." Luke said

"O and we need to get you some new clothes Luke." Kimberly said

"What's wrong with what I have?" Luke asked looking at his clothes which consist of alien type clothes

"It isn't Earth's style you will need to fit in so you will borrow some of Paul's clothes tomorrow while we head to the mall to find you some clothes." Kimberly said

'Great and knowing my luck I will be drag into it.' I thought to myself

**AN**: _Well there's the thirtieth chapter for this story. Now when I started writing this story back in 2007 Luke was going to be in but he wouldn't have meet the Rangers until I had got to the Dino Thunder season but I have since change my plots multiple times as I had never thought of doing the story like this with this many Rangers at one time, but I think the path I am going for this was a lot better than when I first thought of this story. Now I will be uploading ch 31 for this story either later tonight or sometime tomorrow then after that I will be taking a break as to get more chapters for this story done. So until then please R&R. _____


	31. Help from the Future

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this is something I have been wanting to write from the beginning of the story but could never figure out how to do it but now I do and I hope you like it. And also the lyrics in this chapter is from the song Thunder in Your Heart by John Farnham and belongs to its rightful owners I am just using it for the chapter. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a feel other things. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty one for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty One: Help from the Future

_You're taking a chance, risking it all  
For the thrill of the moment_

_Paul's POV_

At the Command Center Zordon, Alpha, C-3PO, R2, Billy, Luke, and I are looking into something that had just recently pop up.

"I don't get it what could this be?" Luke asked

"Don't know but whatever it is it is giving off lots of energy." I said

"Zordon do you have a clue as to what it could be?" Billy asked

"**I am not certain at this time Billy but it could very well be a rip in the space time continuum**." Zordon told us

"And if that is the case it could mean that we could have some time travelers in our time period." I said

"Master Paul is that bad?" 3PO asked

"It depends on who or what came through and why they are here." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar anything on that disturbance that has appeared on Earth?" Lord Zedd asked

"Not yet my lord." Goldar said

"Continue your search Goldar we need to find it before the Rangers." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Beep, beep beep." R2 stated

"What's R2 saying 3PO?" I asked

"He says that he has detected two unfamiliar Rangers energies over in the park." 3PO stated

"**He is correct behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We do so to see two Rangers one Blue and one Yellow that we never seen before fighting against some weird monster.

"Zordon do you know anything about these Rangers?" Billy asked

"**No Billy and I have no information on that monster they are fighting they must be what we have been detecting**." Zordon told us

"We better morph and check this out." Luke said

"Yeah Alpha contact the others and have them meet us there." I said

"You got it Paul." Alpha said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yell out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

Once morphed the three of us teleport down to the park. Just then the others showed up morphed

"Hey Zordon told us what's happening are they really from another time?" Tommy asked

"Well there is only one way to find out let's help them fight this monster off then we can get to the bottom of this." I told them

"Sounds good to me." Curtis said

We then go over to the monster the two unknown Rangers were fighting and punch it to the ground.

"It looks like you two could use a little help." Luke said

"We sure could use it thanks." The Blue Ranger stated

We all then got into a fighting stance facing the monster.

"You may have been able to follow us Dino Thunder Rangers but you will not stop us we shall meet again." The monster stated before disappearing

"Damn he got away." The Blue Ranger said

"Don't worry we will get him next time." The Yellow Ranger stated

"Um I don't mean to be rude but you mind telling us who you are and what that monster was why you're here?" Preston asked

"I guess you were right Preston hasn't changed that much over the years." The Blue Ranger stated

"Um mind rewinding about this for the rest of us." Zack stated

"I think it be better if we go to the Command Center before we discuss any of this." I stated

"Yeah good thinking." Jason said

"Alpha sixteen to teleport." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just the all of us were teleported to the Command Center. Once there all of us powered down with Luke, Preston, and I returning to our normal heights except for the two unknown Rangers.

"Man you were right they do look exactly alike." The Blue Ranger stated

"Ok who are you?" Luke asked

Kimberly then hits him over the head.

"Ow why you do that?" Luke asked holding his head

"For being so rude." Kimberly told him giving him that look I am all too familiar with

"Sorry about that Luke is kind of slow when it comes to manners." I told them

"No problem Paul." The Yellow Ranger said

Ok now I really want to know who these two are.

"You think it be safe for us to dimorph?" The Blue Ranger asked

"Well he said that it could be a risk if we did but it might be better if we did." The Yellow Ranger stated

"Power down." They both called out

Just then they powered down to revel two teenagers one black and one white female who looks somewhat familiar.

"I'm Ethan James Blue Dino Thunder Ranger." Ethan said introducing himself

"And all of you o ready know me." The girl said

"We do?" Curtis asked

"I think we do guys." I said

"What you talking about Paul?" Rocky asked

"Guys don't you see it I mean she is about ten years older but she is our friend Kira Ford." I tell them

They all become shock and look at her again.

"Kira?" They all asked

"Yeah it's me guys." Kira stated

"Wow I can't believe it you have really grown up." Trini said

"**I agree with Trini Kira you have really grown up to be a fine young woman and none the less became a Power Ranger in your own time**." Zordon told her

"Thank's Zordon I just wish we didn't have to come back in time." Kira said

"Why what's going on Kira?" Kimberly asked

"Well we came here to prevent history as we know it from being change." Kira stated

"How bad?" Adam asked

"Our main bad guy sent that monster we fought earlier back in time to rewrite history." Ethan stated

"Great and let me guess he was sent to destroy me?" I asked

"Yeah I kind of figure you would figure it out." Kira stated

"Yeah so I guess I play a big part in the course of history." I mentioned

"Yeah you do." Ethan stated

"Well the only way to prevent that is to destroy this freak." I stated

"Paul it might be a good idea if you don't get involved with this." Kat stated

"Kat I have no choice and besides it's not like I am going to fight the monster alone." I stated

"Kira about how far in time did you and Ethan come from?" Alpha asked

"We came from the year 2006." Kira stated

"Whoa now that is what I call long distance traveling." Preston stated

"I think you guys probably said enough we don't want to cause anymore harm to the space time continuum then they o ready are." I stated

"Paul is right it's a risk we can't afford to take." Billy stated

"**You are right Billy we cannot take that chance**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar I want you to find that monster who was fighting those unknown Rangers and bring him to me." Lord Zedd stated

"Right away my lord." Goldar said walking away

"No one destroys the Rangers but me." Lord Zedd stated to himself

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the mountains**_

"I have to find a way to get that Gold Ranger away from the other Rangers I can't fail my master." The monster stated

Just then Goldar appeared behind him

"You will come with me at once." Goldar stated

The monster turned around to face Goldar

"And what if I don't?" The monster asked

"I'm afraid that you don't have much of a choice." Goldar stated

"Well Goldie sorry but I work alone." The monster stated

The monster then fired a blast at Goldar sending him to the ground.

"You can tell your master I am not interested in his help all I am here is to destroy the Gold Ranger." The monster stated

"You will regret this." Goldar said disappearing

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"So if I may how did you guys come here from the future?" Adam asked

"Let's just say we have friends in high places." Ethan stated

"I have been wondering something though who is this monster anyway?" Zack asked

"He is known as Crocador." Kira stated

"So when we do take care of all this how you guys going to get home to the future?" Aisha asked

"The same way we got here." Ethan stated

"Fair enough." I stated

Just then the alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Crocador has appeared in the outskirts of Angle Grove**." Zordon told us

"We better head them off." Tommy stated

"Yeah time to show them the strength of sixteen Rangers." Luke stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!"Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP HA!" Ethan and Kira yelled out as they cress cross their arms together then keeping their left arms in place in the air on their left they then throws their other arm in front of them before bring it back to press the buttom on their Morphers

"DINO POWER!" Ethan and Kira yelled out together

Once morphed we teleported down to Crocador location.

"That's far enough you overgrown crocodile." Curtis stated

"Ah Power Rangers I have been expecting you expesally you Gold Ranger." Crocador stated

"Sorry scale breath I know what you're trying to do, you want to get me alone so that you can destroy me and erase me from your time line forever changing history not gonna happen." I stated

"I am afraid you don't have much choice in the matter Ranger." Crocador stated

He then shot a beam at me making me disappear.

_Kimberly's POV_

"PAUL NO!" I yelled out

"Bring Paul back at once." Jason stated

"Sorry but no can do I must complete my masters wishes see ya." Crocador stated

Crocador then disappeared.

"This is not good we have to find a way to get Paul back." I said

"I have an idea follow us guys." Ethan stated as both him and Kira ran off

"Let's follow them guys." Jason said

We then run off to following Ethan and Kira

'Hang in there Paul, we will find you soon little brother.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile somewhere on Earth**_

_Taking a stand, you ain't gonna fall  
You've always known it  
They're dying to shake you,  
Trying their best to break you  
And though the going is rough, you're going home as a hero_

_Paul's POV_

Just then I appear on what appears to be a beach.

'Well at least I am still on Earth.' I thought to myself

"Welcome to your doom Gold Ranger." A voice stated

I turn around to see Crocador.

"I won't be defeated that easily scale face." I stated getting into a fighting stance

"Well then time for me to change history." Crocador stated

We then started fighting each other.

_**Meanwhile at the cliffs**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We followed Ethan and Kira to what appears to be a ship of some kind.

"Hey guys what kind of ship is that?" Preston asked

"It's the Time ship. It is how we got here." Kira stated

"You think we be able to find Paul from here?" Trini asked

"Yeah this has the state of the art tracking system." Ethan stated

"I sure hope Paul is ok." I said

"Don't worry Kimberly we will find him." Tommy said

"Yeah we better or history as Kira and I know it will be change completely and we might not even become Rangers." Ethan stated as we walked inside

As Kira and Ethan work on the controls we take a look around the ship.

"Hey I found him. He is at a deserted area of the beach in northern California." Ethan stated

"Great let's get there and help out Paul." Kat stated

_**Meanwhile back with Paul**_

_Taking a stand, you ain't gonna fall  
You've always known it  
They're dying to shake you,  
Trying their best to break you  
And though the going is rough, you're going home as a hero_

_Paul's POV_

"Not bad Gold Ranger but you don't stand a chance." Crocador stated

"That's what you think scale breath I still have a card yet to play." I stated

"O yeah and what's that?" Crocador asked

"My trump card. Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"What this can't be." Crocador stated

"O it can activate claw." I commanded as the claw starts spinning and shoots out clamping around its waist

"Rotate Claw." I commanded

Just then the claw started spinning turning Crocador around in a circle

"Whoa make this crazy ride stop." Crocador cried out

"As you wish." I stated

The claw then sent Crocador soaring into the air

"Lasers lock on." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto Crocador

"Lasers full power fire." I commanded

Just then the lasers fire at Crocador hitting him straight on destroying him on impact

"Now that was one for the books Battlizer power down." I called out

Just then I morphed back into my normal Ranger form. Just then I see the others run up towards me.

"Paul are you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said

"Where is Crocador?" Ethan asked

"Take a look at the smoke in the sky that would be all that remains of Crocador." I told them as they all looked towards the smoke

"Nice one bro." Preston said as we bump forearms

"Wow now I know what you meant when you talked about Paul's earlier days as a Ranger." Ethan said to Kira

"Yeah it was sure an interested time." Kira stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Well for once I am glad that the Rangers have won as no one and I mean no one destroys the Rangers but me." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Good job Rangers on a job well done**." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." I said

"**Kira I just want to say that you have grown over the years in your time not only able to become a Ranger but as a person in general**." Zordon told her

"Thanks Zordon." Kira said

"Kira we should head back to our time we shouldn't stay here in the past much longer." Ethan stated

"Yeah you're right but we need to do one thing first." Kira said getting out a device

"What's that for Kira?" Kat asked

"This is going to put a time lock on your memories." Ethan stated

"Time lock?" Zack asked

"I think I know what it means. It is probably going to temporary make us forget about the events that went down today as so that we don't risk changing history and when we get to the point in time where they came from we will remember everything that has happen today." I stated

"Man you are good." Ethan stated

"Thanks well I guess we will see you in ten years from now Ethan and Kira we will see you soon will your past self anyway." I stated

"Yeah so long my friends." Kira said as a bright flash blinded all of us

_**A few moments later at Paul's old home**_

"You have a lot of stuff here Paul." Trini commented as we were going through some old stuff in the basement of my childhood home

"Yeah I know I am a bit of a pack rat I get that from my dad's side of the family." I stated

"Hey Paul you know why this area is cleared?" Zack asked pointing at the wall between the two wooden toy bins

"I really don't know other then dad telling me to never block that path." I told him walking over to it pushing on the wall.

Then all of the sudden the wall in front of me opened up to reveal a passage way.

"What the hell?" I asked in shock

"Whoa where do you think it leads?" Curtis asked

"I don't know let's check it out." I told them walking into the passage way with the others following me

Once we were all inside the wall went back down then the lights came on.

"Where are we?" Kimberly asked

"I am not sure let's just keep on walking and see what we can find." I told them

They all nod their heads as we walk forward until we reach a dead end

"Great a dead end now what?" Rocky asked

"I wondered." I wondered out loud

I then push on the wall as just then the wall lefts up revealing a shocking discovery

"Whoa what is this place it's amazing." Billy said

"I have no clue I think it's some kind of Command Base my dad built no wonder he didn't want that wall blocked off by stuff." I mentioned looking around the place

"Hey Paul I think I found something you might want to check out." Preston called out

We all then walk over to Preston

"What you find?" I asked

"Looks like box and it has your name on it." Preston said handing me the box

I take it and look at

"What you think is in it?" Luke asked

"Only one way to find out." I stated

I then open the box and look inside of it to find a note and an orange ball with four stars on it.

"What's that?" Preston asked

"I don't know but here is a note." I said taking out the note and handing the box to Kimberly

"What does the note say?" Aisha asked

"_Dear Paul, if you are reading this then something must of happen to me in this box I am leaving you a special magical ball known as the Dragonball_." I read

"The Dragonball?" Zack asked

"What's that?" Kat asked

"I think I might know Paul keep reading the note." Luke told me

"Right." I said looking back at the note

"_Paul there are six more of these magical balls around the Earth and once you bring all seven Dragonballs together you well be able to summon the eternal dragon Shenlong and it will grant you any one wish. But be careful with what you wish for son. Take care of yourself._

_Love Dad_." I finished reading the note

"Wait I thought that story was just a legend?" Curtis asked

"It's not its real o right." Luke stated

"How you know about it Luke?" Billy asked

"Well I have heard of these Dragonballs before they are said they are originally from another planet called Namik." Luke told us

I put the note down taking the four star Dragonball out of the box and walking away

"Paul where you going?" Kimberly asked

"Somewhere I have been putting off ever since we got here." I told her

I then teleport away.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Where do you think Paul meant by that?" Luke asked

"I think I know where." I said

"Same here Kimberly." Preston said

"Where?" Aisha asked

"Ever since we came to St. Johns there is one place I know Paul wanted to go but he has been putting it off for as long as he could until now. And that is the cemetery." Preston stated

"His parent's graves." Zack stated

"Yeah and seeing as how he never got to go to their funeral it must make it even worse for him to go there." Trini stated

"Preston, do you know which cemetery there at?" I asked

"Yeah I do." Preston stated

_**Meanwhile at the Cemetery**_

_'Cause there's thunder in your heart_

_Paul's POV_

I walked along all the graves in this cemetery on Taft rd. which is just outside of the city limits of St. Johns. I look around trying to find two graves in particular. I then come across the grave of my late Uncle that I never got to meet. And then right next to it is a big tomb stone that reads 'The Golupski's.' on the left side has my mom's name and years and on the right my dad's name years

_Cristine K. Golupski_

_August 5__th__, 1960 – to September 26__th__, 1996_

_Loving mother, sister, daughter and friend_

_Francis P. Golupski_

_September 1__st__, 1959 – to September 26__th__ 1996_

_Loving father, brother, son, and friend_

I can't believe this. This just makes it too real now. I drop to my knees staring at the tomb stone my eyes beginning to water

"Mom, dad I'm sorry I should have been able to done something that night to save you but I couldn't I was just helpless and scared." I cried out looking at the ground

I then shake my head clearing my vision and look at the Dragonball then back at the tomb stone once again.

"But not anymore I have one way to make it up to you guys. I have found your four star Dragonball dad I will go around the Earth find them and summon the dragon and wish for you guys to be brought back to life you can count on it." I said

I wipe my eyes and stand up and look up towards the clear sunny sky

"And I promise I will continue to make you guys proud of me." I stated

I turn around and see the others.

"And I am never alone in this world." I said

I then run up towards them.

_Normal POV_

As Paul runs over towards Kimberly and the others finally with the closure he wanted for so long, he thinks back to everything that has happen from day one of becoming a Ranger.

_You're taking a chance, risking it all  
For the thrill of the moment  
Taking a stand, you ain't gonna fall  
You've always known it  
They're dying to shake you,  
Trying their best to break you  
And though the going is rough, you're going home as a hero_

'Cause there's thunder in your heart  
Every move is like a lightning  
It's the power you feel when you get your taste of the glory  
There's a fire gonna start  
And you know they're going under  
You can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder.

Cry of the wind, spirit of fire  
The heart of a lion  
Taking control, burning desire  
Your flame never dying

Don't lose that feeling  
Don't ever stop believing  
There's one more moment of truth and you're gonna face it

'Cause there's thunder in your heart  
Every move is like a lightning  
It's the power you feel when you get your taste of the glory  
There's a fire gonna start  
and you know they're going under  
you can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder.

When they hear your heart of thunder.

'Cause there's thunder in your heart  
And you know they're going under  
You can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder.

There is thunder in your heart  
And you know they're going under  
You can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder.

From every battle to all the friends he made. The new family he made still knowing that no matter what and no matter how much time goes by nothing will ever replace his old family.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty first chapter for this story. Now I thought the use of the song Thunder in Your Heart was a good fit for this chapter. I am currently working on the chapter that involves looking for the rest of the Dragonballs which will be chapter 44 so I am going to take another break from updating but I promise that during the summer you will see updates for not only this story but my other stories as well. If any of you have questions, thoughts, and what not for me not only for this story but my other stories just either leave me a review or just PM me and I will get back with you with the best answer I can give you. So until then please R&R. _____


	32. Where there's Smoke, There's Fire

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I am back sort of. I am still working on chapters for this story but I figure I at least post the ones that I feel are ready to be viewed by the public. You won't be disappointed. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for other things I need to discuss with you. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty two for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Two: Where there's Smoke, There's Fire

At Angle Grove High School we are in one of Miss Appleby's classes Aisha was talking about fire safety.

"Now remember never plug to many appliances into one electrical socket." Aisha said

Aisha then started to plug in a hairdryer and a electric hair curler.

"Now if you want to use a hairdryer but you also want to use an electric hair curler." Aisha started

"Aisha we're talking fire not hair styles." Rocky said

"Sorry. Well anyway." Aisha said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"Why are you late?" Ms. Applebee asked

"We have joined the junior firefighters club." Bulk said

"Yeah it's great." Skull said

Just then Bulk accidentally knocked water onto the electricity causing an electrical fire. The class backed off while Aisha quickly turned put of the fire and turned off the power.

"Junior firefighters huh?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest

"More like fire starters." Kimberly said

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

Aisha walked up to Tommy, Billy, Zack, Curtis, Kat, Trini, Preston, Kimberly, Luke, and I.

"So have you put up posters in the hallway?" Aisha asked

"Not yet." Kimberly said

"Come on we've got to let everyone know its fire safety week." Aisha said

"Hey Paul, Luke we better get going we need to meet up with Rocky, Jason, and Adam for a run." Tommy told us

"Yeah." Luke said

"Well if you are going by the mall can you put up a few flyers there?" Aisha asked

"Yeah no problem Aisha." I said taken the flyers

"And some at the video arcade as well." Aisha stated

Aisha then walked off to check to see if the Youth Center is fire safe.

"Oh boy don't you think Aisha's taking this a little too far." Curtis said

"Yeah I agree." Zack said

"Same here." Billy stated

"Come on guys we should be happy for her." Kimberly said

"I just hope Aisha realizes she's playing with Fire and she could get burned if she keeps this up." I stated

"I hope so too." Trini said

"Well we better get going then." Tommy said

Tommy, Luke, and I then walk off

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect I'll start fires in Angel Grove." Lord Zedd stated

"Brilliant master but how?" Goldar asked

"By bringing forth the Flamehead Monster." Lord Zedd told him

"Perfect my lord." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Luke, and I were running along. Just then the Putties showed up.

"What are they doing here?" Adam asked

"Cruising for a bruising." Jason said

"Let's take them." I told them

We then started fighting the Putties a few moments later we defeated them.

"What was that about?" Adam asked

"Don't know. I'll head back to the Youth center to see what's up and I'll catch up with you a bit later." Tommy told us

"Ok sounds good." Rocky said

Tommy ran off towards the Youth center.

"Come on guys let's continue with the run." I mentioned

"Sounds good." Luke stated

The rest of us then ran off in another direction.

_**Later back in the Youth Center**_

Tommy walked in and up to the others.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey I'm glad you guys are still here." Tommy stated

"Why?" Billy asked

"We got attacked by Putties in the park." Tommy told us

"Oh no are Adam, Rocky, Jason, Luke, and Paul ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah there fine." Tommy said

"Thank goodness." I said sighing in relief

"Listen I'm heading back to the park to meet up with the others. You guys stay here and keep an eye on the news just in case." Tommy said

"Right." Curtis said

Tommy then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

A family was having a Barbeque.

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect now Flamehead come forth." Lord Zedd said

_**Back in the park**_

Flamehead appeared on its horse and started setting fire to everything he even made Bulk and Skull run into the lake.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere in the park**_

Adam, Rocky, Jason, Tommy, Luke, and I heard something.

"What was that?" Adam asked

"I don't know but look over there." Luke said pointing ahead of us

"Hello rangers I am Flamehead your worst nightmare." Flamehead stated

"You're nowhere near my worst nightmare flame breath." Rocky stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

I then kicked Flamehead off her horse.

"Now to give you Rangers a hot foot." Flamehead said

Flamehead then struck the ground with its sword and we got hit by the flames.

"What's the matter rangers can't stand the heat?" Flamehead asked

_**Meanwhile back in the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Billy, Zack, Curtis, Kat, Trini, Preston, and I were watching the news when Ernie walked up.

"Aisha wants me to take apart the Juice Machine so she can check out the wiring. How am I suppose to run a Juice Bar without a Juice Machine?" Ernie asked

Before we could answer him the news came on with a special report just as Aisha had walked up.

"_This just in mysterious fires have appeared all over Angel Grove." _The News Reporter said

"That's strange." Ernie mentioned as he walks off

"Oh no." Aisha said

"I have a feeling you know who is behind this." I said

"Yeah and that can only mean trouble." Curtis stated

"Let's go." Preston said

We then walked off.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We then teleported into the Command Center.

"Zordon what does Zedd want this time?" Kat asked

"**He wants us to surrender**." Zordon said

"Or he'll burn down Angel Grove?" Billy asked

"**Correct** **Billy**." Zordon said

"We can't let him do that." Trini stated

"Ayi, yi, yi the other Rangers are really being cooked." Alpha said

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"O I agree with you R2 this is very bad indeed." 3PO stated

"We have to help them." Zack stated

"Yeah they need our help." I stated

"No I'll go." Aisha said

"Aisha we're all in this." Trini told her

"Trini's right Aisha we all have to go help Paul, Luke, Rocky, Adam, Tommy, and Jason." I told her

"**Kimberly, Trini, Billy, Zack, Preston, Curtis, Kat you seven stay here and help Alpha, C-3PO, and R2 find away to stop that monster. Aisha you help the other Rangers**." Zordon said

"Thanks Zordon." Aisha stated

'I think I know what Zordon is up to.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Aisha yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

We then see Aisha teleported down and walked up to us.

"Hey guys hope I am not too late." Aisha said

"Right on time Aisha." Rocky told her

"Great." Aisha said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"One extra Ranger isn't going to save you. Putties attack them Rangers." Lord Zedd said

_**Back in the park**_

Just then the Putties showed up and attacked us.

"Hold on guys this is my fight." Aisha stated

Aisha started fighting the Putties alone.

"What is she doing?" Tommy asked

"I don't know." Adam said

"She's playing with fire." I said

"Yeah and that is really dangerous if you ask me." Luke stated

"I agree." Jason said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Preston, and I were watching the fight as Billy was at one of the consoles trying to find a weakness for this hot head.

"Oh no Aisha's fighting the Putties herself." I stated

"She can really hurt herself if she keeps this up." Kat said

"I agree with Kat." Trini said

"I haven't had any luck in finding a way to beat Flamehead." Billy said turning around to face us

"**Alpha teleport the others back here at once**." Zordon said

"Right away Zordon." Alpha said

_**Back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

Once the putties were defeated Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Jason, Luke, and I were teleported off.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tommy, Jason, Luke, and I were teleported in with our helmets off and with Luke and I back to our normal heights.

"Why did you pull us out Zordon? That monster could burn down the entire city." Aisha stated

"**Aisha I sent you to help the others so that you can learn an important lesson. A Ranger must keep a clear head while in the face of danger.**" Zordon said

"But Zordon this is my responsibility I was choosing for fire safety caption." Aisha stated

'Why do I get the feeling that she sounds like me back when I started as a Ranger.' I thought to myself

"**You accepted that role under normal circumstances, but now you must realize that we are in great danger it is your responsibility as a Power Ranger to protect the Earth from the forces of evil by using teamwork**." Zordon told her

"That's right there is no I in the word team." Zack stated

"Yeah and you know what we are there for each other." Kimberly stated

"Always." Billy said

"I guess I still have a lot to learn being a Ranger." Aisha admitted

"**Lord Zedd's monster continues to shower the city with flames you all must work quickly together in order to stop this monster or there will be nothing left to save**." Zordon told us

"Let's do this guys." Luke stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

We all teleported down and saw Flamehead.

"Well I'm glad to see all the Rangers are here." Flamehead said

"Yeah and your going down." Luke said

"Really how's that?" Flamehead asked

"By using teamwork." I stated

"Quick everybody hold hands by combining our Ranger powers we will be able to create a energy barrier to turn back the flames on this hot freak." Aisha stated as we all joined hands with each other

Flamehead fired her flames at us but it bounce off of us and back at Flamehead sending her to the ground.

"Yeah now that's what I call teamwork." Preston stated

"You said it bro." I said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Don't think you're done yet Rangers. Now Flamehead grow and destroy the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated as he threw down a bomb device.

_**Back in the Park**_

Just then Lord Zedd's bomb device landed and Flamehead grew thirty stories tall.

"Not good looks like we have bigger flames to put out." Curtis stated

"Yeah I agree Aisha what you say you and me tag team this hot head?" I asked

"Reading your mind Paul I am ready whenever you are." Aisha said

"O right then let's do it." I told her

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Aisha and I called out together

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains.

"O right." Aisha stated jumping into her Zord

"Ok Paul I am ready whenever you are." Aisha told me as she put her hands on the controls in front of her

"Right let's do it." I stated

I then jump into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Gorilla Firebird Megazord transformation sequence now." I called out putting Xavier into the slot next to me

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode and then the Firebird Zord came down and attach to the back of my Zord warping its wings around my Zord's waist and the Firebird's head attached to the top of the Gorilla Zord's head to form the Gorilla Firebird Megazord.

"Online." Aisha and I called out

"Whoa this is so cool." Aisha stated

"Yeah well you haven't seen anything yet." I told her grabbing a sphere from behind me

"Right time to teach this hot head some teamwork." Aisha said grabbing a sphere as well

We both put the spheres into the slots in front of us.

"Fire balls fire." Aisha and I commanded at the same time

Just the three fire balls fired out of the Gorilla's mouth and hit Flamehead straight on. She then fell down and exploded

"Yes we did it." Aisha said

"Yeah working together we can do anything." I told her

"So true." Aisha stated

_**Later back at the Youth Center**_

We were at our normal table.

"I'm really sorry guys I let the responsibility get to my head." Aisha said

"It's ok I'm just glad you understood what I meant by playing with Fire." I said

"Thanks for the advice I need to remember I'm part of a team and that's how it should be." Aisha said

"Got that right." Trini said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in

"What happened to you guys?" Jason asked

"Yeah you looked down in the dumps." Preston stated

"We got kicked out of the Junior Firefighters club." Bulk said

"For what?" Curtis asked

"Jumping into a lake when there's a fire." Skull said

Just then Ernie walked up with a cake and the two fainted while the Rangers laughed and Aisha blew out the candles.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty second chapter for this story. Now I only plan updating this till about chapter 43 before I take a break to focus on the chapters I still have to write for this. Also I am going to be putting my other stories on hold for a while until I have at least got the rest of the chapters for this story written. So until then please R&R. _____


	33. Scavenger Hunt

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, I also forgot to mention that I had went back and edited the first 9 chapters for this story. You don't have to go back and read them if you don't want to as it really didn't change. I just fix the spelling and grammar I could spot. I am sure I have missed a few though but it is defiantly a lot better then what it was at the beginning. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty three for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Three: Scavenger Hunt

Today all of us minus Preston, Kira, and Stevie are participating in a Scavenger Hunt competing against other area high schools. We decided to split up into two teams each taking half of the clues so that we can collect them faster. So Tommy, Adam, Zack, Curtis, Kimberly, Luke, and I are on one team while Jason, Trini, Billy, Aisha, Kat, and Rocky are on another. Right now my team is going through the park looking at our next clue.

"Ok so what's our next clue?" Curtis asked

"Ok. It's the color of a tomato has wheels and can travel at great speed." Kimberly read

"A picture of this is all you need." Luke finished reading

"What do you think it is?" Adam asked

"Wouldn't have a clue." Tommy stated

"Yeah same here." Luke stated

"You have a guess as to what it could be Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Um it's most probably a Red Car." I told her

Kimberly then looked and saw the Red Car. Kimberly then ran over to the car.

"Quick take a picture." Kimberly said

"Say Scavenger Hunt." Tommy said

"Scavenger hunt." Adam, Zack, Curtis, Luke, Kimberly, and I said together

"Got it." Tommy said after he took the photo.

"Ok so how many clues do we have left?" Kimberly asked

"Six the others have the other half." Zack said

"Hey Paul, is Preston, Stevie, and Kira meeting up with us later?" Zack asked

"Yeah they said they meet us at the Youth Center later after the game." I stated

"So what's the next clue?" Adam asked

"Oh let's see here. It's small and makes a noise that can stop a game people can also do it just the same." I read

"This is hard." Adam said

"Yeah no kidding." Luke stated

"I've got an idea come on." Kimberly said running off

"You think she likes this game?" Luke asked

"O Yeah." Zack and I said together

We all laughed and ran off after mine and Luke's sister.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So the Rangers are playing a game of Scavenger Hunt." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"Then I'll send them to a permanent Scavenger Hunt in the Lost Galaxy." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

Rocky, Billy, Jason, Trini, Kat, and Aisha walked in and walked up to the table.

"Man these clues are weird." Rocky said

"You said it." Kat said

"And speaking about weird." Jason mentioned as he sat down

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in dressed like gypsies.

"What are you two doing this time?" Trini asked

"By tapping into the Gypsies powers we are going to find the Power Rangers." Bulk said

"Um guys, that's just a hoax." Billy stated

"Shows how much you know geek." Skull stated

"Ok we go now." Rocky stated

"Right behind you." Kat said

Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Trini, Billy, and Jason walked out of the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Soon the Lost Dimension will be open and I'll send the Rangers in there and they'll be lost there forever." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile inside Billy's lab**_

"Kat what's the next clue?" Jason asked

"Consider this a weapon kings used in battles past. That hit its target from the sky with a great big blast." Kat read

"A sword maybe." Rocky said

"A sword doesn't its target from the sky." Trini

"Actually it might be some kind of artillery I think it might be this." Billy told them

Billy then pulled out a toy cannon

"Of course a cannon." Aisha said

"Yeah my little cousin left it here last summer." Billy told them

The six then left Billy's Lab.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect. Goldar send down the Putties to get the Blue Dino Ranger's toy Cannon I'll turn it into my Cannontop monster." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Billy, Jason, Trini, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha were walking along. Just then the Putties showed up and attacked the Rangers fought back and Billy threw the item bag at one of the Putties and when the Rangers defeated the rest of the Putties the three remaining Putties ran off with the item bag.

"They took the bag with the Scavenger items in it." Billy stated

"What would Lord Zedd want with those?" Rocky asked

"I don't know but we better contact the others." Aisha mentioned

"Good idea." Trini stated

_**Meanwhile at Angel Grove High**_

Tommy, Zack, Curtis, Adam, Luke, Kimberly, and I walked in.

"It's small and makes a noise that can stop a game." Kimberly started but was stopped by my communicator.

"Talk about a noise that could stop a game." Adam said

"This is Paul we read you." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul this is Jason. Listen we were attacked by Putties and they took off with our item bag_." Jason said through the Communicator

"Oh man what is Zedd up to this time?" Zack asked

"I don't know but we better stay in contact." I said into the Communicator

"_Good idea_." Jason said through the Communicator

"O and good luck with hunt." I said into the Communicator

"_Thanks you guys too_." Jason said through the Communicator

"Ok let's get back to the game." Kimberly said

Just then we heard bells and turned around to see Bulk and Skull. I then clicked my fingers.

"Whistle." I mentioned

"What?" Kimberly asked

"A whistle it's small and makes a noise that can stop a game, people can also do it just the same." I told her

"Come on let's go find one." Kimberly said

We then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"It is I that'll stop your game. Goldar did you hide the Cannon?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes my lord right in the center of the park just as you have instructed." Goldar told him

"Good now Cannontop arise." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back in the park**_

The toy Cannon got transformed into Cannontop.

"I've locked onto you Rangers and your about to get a real blast." Cannontop said

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

The Alarm sounded.

"Ayi, yi, yi Lord Zedd has sent down a new Monster." Alpha said

"O dear this is bad." C-3PO mentioned

"**Contact the Rangers Alpha**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped

"This is Jason we read you Zordon." Jason said into his Communicator

"_Jason there is a monster in the center of the park. Alpha will contact the other Rangers and have them meet you there_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"I've got Master Paul on the Viewing Globe Zordon." C-3PO said

"_What is it Zordon_?" Paul asked through the Viewing Globe

"**Paul there is a monster in the park Jason, Billy, Trini, Kat, Rocky, and Aisha are already there**." Zordon said

"_What about Preston_?" Paul asked through the Viewing Globe

"**Alpha will contact Preston and have him meet you and the others**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile in Angle Grove**_

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

_**Meanwhile at Preston and Stevie's house**_

Just then Preston's Communicator beeped

"What's up Alpha?" Preston asked into his Communicator

"_Preston the other Rangers need your help in the park Lord Zedd has just sent down another monster_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Got it Alpha I'm on it." Preston said into the Communicator

"Go ahead Preston Kira and I will meet you guys back at the Youth Center." Stevie told him

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Preston yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then all fourteen of us showed up.

"Hello Rangers I'm Cannontop and I have you locked in my sight." Cannontop said

"Keep dreaming cannon freak." Luke told him

"Alpha, what's the status on the Thunder weapons?" I asked into the Communicator

"_They are online ready for the call Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Great thanks Alpha." I said into the Communicator

"Thunder Weapons what are they?" Rocky asked

"New weapons that Alpha, 3PO, R2, and I have been working on. Rocky, Adam, Kat, Aisha, and Curtis call on them by saying Thunder Weapons." I told them

"Right Paul you guys ready?" Rocky asked

"Yeah let's call on them." Adam said

"Thunder Weapons." Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Curtis called out

Just then the Thunder Weapons appeared. Adam with the Thunder Axe, Aisha, with the Thunder Bow, Curtis with the Thunder Lance, Kat with the Thunder Daggers, and Rocky with the Thunder Sword.( They look just like the main five Power Weapons but with the Thunder Zords' logo on them and the Thunder Axe green and also have some white and gold on them.)

"Whoa these are real cool." Curtis said

"Yeah they are." Rocky stated

"Ok guys bring them together." I told them

"Right ok Rangers time for the Power Blaster." Jason stated

"Right." Trini, Zack, Kimberly, and Billy said together

Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Jason, and Billy then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Power Axe" Zack said changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Just then Zack threw the axe into sky.

"Power Bow" Kimberly said

Just then Kimberly threw the bow in to the sky where it combined with the Power Axe

"Power Daggers" Trini said

Just then Trini threw the daggers in to the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Power Axe.

"Power Lance" Billy said

Just then Billy threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Power bow and landed between the Power Daggers and Power Axe on each side.

"Power Sword" Jason said

Jason then jumped up and placed the Sword on top of the Power Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Jason or the Power Blaster with Billy and Kimberly standing to his right and Zack and Trini standing to his left.

"POWER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time

"Ok guys let's form the Thunder Blaster." Rocky told Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Curtis

"Right." Curtis, Billy, Kat, and Aisha said together

Aisha, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, and Adam then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Thunder Axe" Adam called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Just then Adam threw the Thunder Axe into sky.

"Thunder Bow" Aisha called out

Just then Aisha threw the bow into the sky where it combined with the Thunder Axe

"Thunder Daggers" Kat called out

Just then Kat threw the daggers into the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Thunder Axe.

"Thunder Lance." Curtis called out

Just then Curtis threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Thunder Bow and landed between the Thunder Daggers and Thunder Axe on each side.

"Thunder Sword." Rocky called out

Rocky then jumped up and placed the Thunder Sword on top of the Thunder Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Rocky or the Thunder Blaster with Curtis and Aisha standing to his right and Adam and Kat standing to his left.

"THUNDER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time "Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

"Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

Preston then brought out his Dragon Dagger and pointed it towards Cannontop. Tommy does the same with Saba pointing its face towards him. Luke does the same as well with Rocks.

"Lasers lock on at full power." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto Cannontop

"That doesn't scare me." Cannontop stated

"Ready." I said

"Aim." Jason said

"FIRE!" We all shouted out

Our combined blasts fired and destroyed Cannontop.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Oh no you don't Rangers. Time for Cannontop to grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing down his bomb device

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then Cannontop grew Thirty Stories tall.

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up.

Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"So you think you can defeat me huh?" Cannontop said

"Yeah we can." Tommy said

"Then try it Rangers." Cannontop said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"I hope the Rangers are careful." Alpha said

"**Alpha, send in Tor to help out the Rangers**." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

_**Back in the park**_

Tor showed up and fired at Cannontop.

"Great." Jason said

"Perfect timing." Zack stated

"O right I think it's time we ended this." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Not good. Lord Zedd has opened up the gateway to the Lost Galaxy Zordon this not good." C-3PO said

"**You must believe in Paul C-3PO. We all know he won't let the Rangers down**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"Time for you to go." Cannontop said

"Luke distract this cannon with your Thunderbolt while the rest of us form the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I told my brother

"You got it brother." Luke said grabbing a sphere from behind him and then placing it into a slot in front of him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth hitting Cannontop straight on sending him to the ground.

"O right now's our chance I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The other stated

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and then it hit Cannontop straight on sending him back to the ground destroying him

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No the Rangers won again mark my words they will not win next time." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

We all walked up to Ernie.

"Hey Ernie we only have one more thing to find." Kimberly told him

"You better hurry words got out that central high as got all the items and are on their way back." Ernie said

"So what's the last clue?" Curtis asked

"There the colors of the rainbow and they fight villains too. Find a picture of them and that will do." Tommy read

"Rainbow colors Fights villains. Must be the Power Rangers." Ernie said

"Do you have a picture of them?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah." Ernie said

Ernie got the picture just as Bulk and Skull walked up. The two saw the picture and were disappointed. Kimberly thanked Ernie for the photo and we walked past Bulk and Skull. We got to the Judges and pulled out all our stuff. The judges checked it all.

"The winner is Angel Grove High." The head judge said

"Yes." Kimberly said

We all high fived each other for a job well done. Just then we see Kira and Stevie walk in and up to us.

"Hey how you guys do in the hunt?" Stevie asked

"We won." Kimberly told them

"That's great guys." Kira stated

"Hey how about a drink the Zack man is buying the first round." Zack stated

"Sounds good to me." I told him

We all then walk up to the counter to get our drinks and just talk about stuff.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty third chapter for this story. Now I know that Bulk and Skull are not getting much dialogue as they did in the show right now but I promise you that they well in later chapters just not right now. So until then please R&R. _____


	34. The Great Bookala Escape

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty four for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Four: The Great Bookala Escape

At Angle Grove Park, Billy, Adam, and Aisha are at the park when all of a sudden a spaceship comes towards them.

"Lookout." Billy called out

The three Rangers then ducked

"Whoa it almost gave me a haircut." Aisha stated

_**Meanwhile in another area of the park**_

Bulk and Skull were trying to get the Rangers attention again this time with Bulk thinking there aliens.

_**Meanwhile inside Serpentera as it headed for earth**_

"I know where that spaceship landed Angel Grove." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The spaceship landed and the three Rangers walked over to it.

"What is it?" Adam asked

"My guess an Alien Spaceship." Billy said

The three walked up and looked at the spacecraft.

"Wow, cool a diamond power source." Billy stated

"It's beautiful." Aisha mentioned

"And the ship is still hot." Adam said after he touched it

"Zordon this is Billy a spaceship landed in the park." Billy said into a Communicator

"_That must be what Lord Zedd is after as Serpentera is heading towards Earth_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Hey look a doll." Aisha mentioned

"Well actually the monitor says there's a heartbeat." Billy told her

"No way it's alive." Aisha said

"Yeah wow this is amazing." Billy mentioned

"We better get it to the Command Center." Aisha stated

Adam tried to touch it but it was still too hot.

"It's still hot." Adam told them

"Get the blanket." Billy told him

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"No the Rangers found the spaceship. Goldar fire the cannons." Lord Zedd commanded

"Firing forward cannons." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The blasts hit the ground. So Adam quickly got the blanket and wrapped it around the ship then all three Rangers teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"You missed them you nimrod I'm surprised you even manage to hit the Earth." Lord Zedd stated

"We must recharge." Goldar said

"No more using the word recharge." Lord Zedd told him

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

We were all at the Command Center as Zordon told us what occurred back at the park.

"It's a spaceship." Billy told us

"It landed in the park." Adam said

"Man this is so cool." I mentioned looking inside

"Yeah it is." Kimberly stated

"One question Zordon what is it?" Kat asked

"**It is a Bookala from the planet of the same name**." Zordon said

"I heard about them they are suppose to be very intelligent creatures." Luke mentioned

"Maybe you should have visited them before coming here." I muttered

"Hey I heard that." Luke told me

"What's with the Diamond?" Tommy asked

"**That is the Lightning Diamond the Power Source for the ship**." Zordon told us

"Why is Lord Zedd after it?" Jason asked

"**Most likely to take the Diamond to give Serpentera unlimited power supply**." Zordon stated

"Just great." I muttered

"**Now Paul, open up the main hatch and place the Diamond in the Bookala's hands**." Zordon told me

I did as I was told and then the Bookala came out of his spaceship the same size as us.

'Now that was a neat trick.' I thought to myself

"**Don't be afraid, Rangers. The Bookala is a traveler**." Zordon told us

"So cool a Universal Traveler." Billy said

"A Universal Traveler." Bookala said

"**The Bookala are very intelligent as Luke mentioned earlier and will copy you to learn your language**." Zordon told us

"Well in the mean time we better figure out a way to get Bookala to leave Earth without Zedd going after him." I stated

"I have an idea how about we create a fake Diamond and Bookala and make Lord Zedd think we're sending Bookala home." Trini mentioned

"Not a bad idea Trini." Zack stated

"Yeah and we better get moving quickly I have a feeling that we don't have much time." Curtis mentioned

_**Later inside Billy's workshop**_

Billy and Luke were working on Bookala's ship while Adam and Aisha were working on the fake Bookala and Diamond.

"You do very good job." Bookala said

Just then Aisha's Communicator beeped

"We read you Paul." Aisha said into her Communicator

"_Are you guys nearly finished Serpentera is nearly fully charged_." Paul said through the Communicator

"Almost done." Aisha said into her Communicator

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Bulk and Skull were still trying to get the Power Rangers attention with a stupid symbol.

_**Meanwhile back inside Billy's Workshop**_

Billy and Luke finished working on Bookala's ship.

"You finished friend Billy and Luke." Bookala said

"Yeah it should be enough to get you home." Luke said

"We better hurry Lord Zedd's on his way." Adam mentioned

"Let's go." Billy said

Just then lightning hit the workshop and a Welder Monster named Weldo showed up.

"Give me the Diamond." Weldo said

"O man that is one mean Welder." Billy commented

"I said give me that Diamond Rangers." Weldo stated

"Not happening." Adam stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Luke yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!"Billy yelled out

The Weldo monster then attacked

"We've got to get out of here." Billy said picking up the space ship.

"Come on let's go." Adam said

The four Rangers and Bookala ran out with the spaceship, the fake Bookala and diamond.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"Looks like they could use some help." Rocky said

"Yeah I agree." Preston stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

We then teleported down and met up with the others.

"Is everything ready?" Tommy asked

"Just about we still have that welding monster to deal with." Adam stated

"Well let me take care of it." I stated

"You think you can handling me little boy Gold?" Weldo asked

"Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"Whoa boy that can't be good." Weldo mentioned

"Lasers lock on." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto Weldo

"Lasers full power fire." I commanded

Just then the lasers fire at Weldo hitting him straight on destroying him on impact.

"Battlizer Power Down." I called out

Just then I return to my normal Ranger form.

"Great job." Preston said

"Thanks now let's go to phase two." I stated

"I agree." Kimberly stated

"3PO teleport Bookala back to the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Master Paul_." C-3PO said through the Communicator

Just then Bookala was teleported back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"Master look the Rangers are trying to send Bookala home." Goldar said

"Go down there and get that Diamond." Lord Zedd commanded

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away.

_**Back in the park**_

We then placed Bookala's spaceship down and placed the fake Bookala inside and fake Lightning Diamond on top. Just then Goldar showed up with the Putties.

"Hand over the Lightning Diamond Rangers." Goldar said

"You want it come and get it." I told him

We then started fighting the Putties and then we fought Goldar but Goldar just swatted us away and grabbed the Lightning Diamond.

"Soon you'll be finished Power Rangers." Goldar stated

"No he's got the Diamond." Tommy said

"We have to stop him." Curtis said

Curtis and Tommy ran up but Goldar teleported away.

"Hey he's gone." Curtis said

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"What's keeping that monkey breath." Lord Zedd wondered

Goldar teleported back in.

"Master I got the diamond." Goldar said

"Could it be that you've actually done something right for a change." Lord Zedd mentioned

"I'll place the Diamond in the Power Grid." Goldar said

Goldar placed the Diamond in the console.

"Yes now Serpentera your time has come." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"Well so far so good." Tommy said

"Yeah now we better go ahead with the final phase before Lord Zedd discovers our plan." I stated

"Ok Alpha you can teleport Bookala down." Billy said into the Communicator

Just then Bookala teleported down.

"Well time to go Bookala." Kat said

"Thank you friends." Bookala said

"Have a safe trip." Kimberly said

Bookala then shrunk and landed in the cockpit and the Diamond on top of the ship. Bookala then flew off.

_**Meanwhile back in Serpentera**_

"Now fire." Lord Zedd commanded

Goldar hit the button and everything started sparking. Then Goldar pulled out the diamond.

"The Diamond it's a fake." Goldar said

"What a fake diamond how dare those Rangers trick me." Lord Zedd stated

"Look." Goldar said

"So Bookala thinks he can get away. After him." Lord Zedd ordered

"We can't, we only have enough power to get home." Goldar mentioned

"Fine if they like a good Bookala then let's see them handle a bad Bookala." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Back in the park**_

Lord Zedd turned the doll into Evil Bookala.

"You will go home." Evil Bookala said

"Not quite we know you're not the real Bookala." I stated

_**Meanwhile back in Serpentera**_

"Not buying it, then let's see them handle this. Now Evil Bookala Grow." Lord Zedd said throwing down his Bomb device.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Evil Bookala Grew Thirty Stories tall.

"Hey Luke how about we tag team this impostor?" I asked

"Reading your mind brother." Luke stated

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Luke and I called out together

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"O right let's do this." I said jumping into my Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Hey Luke I have an idea for a new Mega combo you ready to bring our Zords together?" I asked

"You know it brother." Luke stated

"Gorilla Rhino Megazord begin transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then, the Rhino's head attach to the Gorilla Zord's left arm and the Rhino's horn attach to the Gorilla Zords head.

"Online." We said together

"Wow this is awesome." Luke stated

"Yeah well it is about to get more awesome Twin sabers." I called out

Just then the Gorilla's Saber appeared in its right hand while a blade came out of the Rhino's mouth

"Double twin strike." We commanded

Just then both sabers glowed then struck down and destroyed the Evil Bookala.

_**Later at the Youth Center**_

Rocky, Tommy, Jason, Adam, Zack, Curtis, Preston, Luke, and I were working out when Aisha, Trini, Kat, and Kimberly walked in.

"Hey Paul guess who just sent you a postcard?" Kimberly asked

"Who?" I asked

"Your old classmates from second grade back at your old school from St. Johns." Kimberly told me

"Really what does it say?" I asked

"_Hi Paul we really miss you and it was great to see you again when you were home a few weeks back. We are all just glad to know you are alive and well. We hope that you like it in California and being a high school student. Just know that we are always here for you if you need anything and we hope to see you again soon_." Kimberly read.

"Wow that sure was sweet of them." Kat said

"Yeah." Trini said

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in and the Rangers walked over.

"What are you two doing?" Aisha asked

"We have proof that the Power Rangers are aliens." Bulk said

"Let's see it." Zack said

"Fine Skull the photos." Bulk said

Skull pulled out the photos and they were all blank.

"What the?" Bulk asked

"You forgot to take the lens cap off guys." Jason told them

Bulk looked at the Camera and pulled off the lens cap while we all laughed.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty fourth chapter for this story. Hope you like this chapter I had to think of something for the postcard and I figure that having it come from Paul's old classmates from home was the best idea for it. I should have at least one more chapter up tonight. So until then please R&R. _____


	35. Forever Friends

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Also just a fare warning like what I did back at the end of Chapter 22 I am doing the same here at the end of the chapter so if you don't want to read it just skip it it's that easy. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty fifth for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Five: Forever Friends

_Kimberly's POV_

I am at the Angle Grove Youth Center with Trini, Aisha, and Kat as I am doing some last minute practice for my upcoming Gymnastics competition later tomorrow afternoon.

"Looking good girl." Kat said

"Thanks. I hear the competition is going to be tough." I said

"You said it at my old school they had a great Gymnastics team my best friend Shauna is on it." Aisha said

"Oh really I can't wait to meet her." Kimberly said

"I can't wait to see her." Aisha said

"Hey Kim how is Paul liking woodshop?" Kat asked

"He's loving it I'm just glad that the other guys are taking it with him." I told them

"Always being the over protective sister." Trini stated

"Hey I'm not as bad I was before." I stated

"True." Trini stated

"Hey so are you three still coming to Luke's and Paul's surprise birthday party tomorrow night?" I asked

"Yeah." They said together

"Great." I said

"I thought Paul said that he didn't want to celebrate his birthday this year seeing as how it is the first one since his parents were killed?" Kat asked

"He did but he deserves one and besides he is not getting away without having at least one birthday party." I said

"What about Luke?" Aisha asked

"Luke never celebrated his Birthday so I want him to know how much fun birthdays can be." I told them

Just then a girl our age walked in and over to us.

"Hello Aisha." The girl said causing Aisha to turn around

"Shauna, how are you?" Aisha asked as she hugged Shauna.

Aisha then pulled away from Shauna.

"Oh Shauna these are my friends Kimberly, Trini, and Kat." Aisha said

"Hi. Aisha has told us so much about you." I said

"I'm sure she has. Well it was nice seeing you Aisha." Shauna said walking off.

"I'm sorry guys." Aisha said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah perfect I can use that disloyalty against the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

I then did a no handed cartwheel.

"That was great." Trini said

"Thanks. O." I said as Shauna walked over.

"Hello Aisha I see you don't have a broken finger so why don't you ever call." Shauna said

"I do call but we just keep missing each other." Aisha told her

"Well when I call your never home." Shauna stated

"All I can say is that I've been really busy." Aisha told her

"Listen why don't you two go to the park and catch up? While Trini, Kat, and I go and check up on the boy's in shop class." I said

Trini and Kat nod their heads and the three of us then walked off

"Wait." Aisha said

Aisha walked up to us.

"I would really like you three to get to know each other a little better." Aisha said

"Ok." Kat, Trini, and I said

"Sure." Shauna said

We all walked off.

_**Meanwhile at the workshop**_

_Paul's POV_

Jason, Zack, Tommy, Billy, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Luke, and I were working on our wood projects.

"I sure hope Kimberly's practice is going ok." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah me too." I stated

"It's got to be going better then this." Luke mentioned holding up his project

"I know what you mean mine is not what I expected it to be either." Curtis stated showing his

"Same here." Tommy said showing his as well

"Just throw it in the trash where it belongs geeks." Bulk stated

"If you're such an expert in shop why don't ya give us a hand?" Zack suggested

"No way we are busy over here building our own jetpacks." Bulk stated

"Yeah so this way we can keep up with the Power Rangers." Skull stated

"Come on Skull let's go jetting." Bulk stated

"Right behind ya Bulky." Skull stated

Bulk and Skull walked past us with their so called jetpacks.

"You think those jetpacks of theirs well work?" Rocky asked

We all looked at each other and shook our heads

"Nah." We said at the same time

We then got back to working on our projects.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Aisha, Kat, Trini, Shauna, and I were talking.

"So um when did you two meet?" I asked

"It was in the Second Grade I think." Aisha said

"It was the First Grade." Shauna said

"Ok so I was off by a grade that doesn't change our friendship." Aisha said

"Seems like it has." Shauna stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect now Goldar go and capture the Pink Dino Ranger and the Pink Thunder Ranger's friend." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes Master." Goldar said

_**Back in the park**_

Goldar showed up.

"Oh no Goldar." I said standing up

"That's the monster I saw on the news." Shauna said

"You're coming with me." Goldar said

Just then Goldar zapped Shauna and I making us disappear.

_Normal POV_

"Bring them back." Aisha said

"Sorry no can do Pink Thunder." Goldar said

Goldar then teleported away.

"Paul, Jason, come in." Aisha said into her Communicator

Nothing happen.

"It's no use Aisha they must still be at the shop." Trini mentioned

"We have to get there and fill them in on this." Kat said

"Yeah come on we got to hurry." Aisha stated

The three female Rangers then ran off for the woodshop.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes now let's find out how they react when they find out they didn't do anything to save the Gold and Purple Rangers' sister." Zedd said

_**Back in the workshop**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then we see Kat, Aisha, and Trini ran in

"Guys Goldar just kidnapped Kimberly and Shauna." Aisha said

"O man we better contact Preston and get to the Command Center." I stated

We all then ran out of the Workshop.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No they banded together. Fine then it's time to bring forth Jaws of Destruction." Lord Zedd stated

_**In the mountains**_

Jaws of Destruction showed up.

"Ok Rangers come and get me." Jaws of Destruction said

_**Meanwhile in a cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Shauna and I were inside a barrier with our hands shackle together above our heads to the wall.

'Why does this seem to always happen to me?' I thought to myself as I struggle against the shackles around my wrists trying to free them but to no use

"I'm scared." Shauna said

"It's going to be ok Shauna." I told her

"How can you stay so calm?" Shauna asked

"Easy I have a little brother name Paul, he's adopted and his parents were killed right in front of him." I said

"Really?" Shauna asked in shock

"Yeah, and ever since he came into my life I have been there for him letting him know that he is never alone as his real parents are always with him in spirit." I told her

"You mean that even though Aisha is here and I'm back in Stone Canyon we'll always be friends." Shauna said

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Even my Dad is still in my heart?" Shauna asked

"You got it." Kimberly said

"Wow I never looked at it that way before." Shauna said

'Please hurry up guys.' I thought to myself

Shauna and I continue to struggle against the shackles trying to free our wrists

'Granted even if we get our hands free we still have this barrier to deal with.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"It's all, my fault I feel like I failed as a Ranger." Aisha said

"No it isn't Aisha." Jason stated

"Jason's right there wasn't anything you could have done the important thing is that now we stick together." I stated

"**Paul is right Aisha. You couldn't have fought Goldar**." Zordon said

"And besides no one is blaming you." Rocky said

"There right Aisha we couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening." Trini told her

Kat nodded in agreement.

"But I let two of my best friends down." Aisha said

"Aisha, look at me." I told her

Aisha looked at me.

"You didn't let them down you came to find us. I felt the same way when my parents were killed in front of me. We're going to help you get them back. But you've got to understand that friendship is a two way street. You have to be willing to protect your friends because they are willing to do the same for you. Believe me I should know." I told her

"Your right if I keep feeling sorry for myself we'll never get them back. Thanks Paul." Aisha said

"Anytime." I said

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no not now." Preston said

"What is it Zordon?" I asked

"**Lord Zedd has sent down his Jaws of Destruction monster**." Zordon told us

"Listen you guys go after that tool shop reject I'll save Shauna and Kimberly." I stated

"Please get them back Paul." Aisha said

"With all of you being there for me in spirit there's no way I can fail." I said

"Be careful Rangers." Alpha said

"Yes please do comeback safely." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!"Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

Bulk and Skull saw the Rangers and tried to chase after them with their jet packs but ended up on their backs.

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

Once morphed Tommy, Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Luke, Preston, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha all landed and saw the Jaws of Destruction.

"Hello Rangers allow me to introduce you to my friends." Jaws of Destruction said as the putties showed up

"Any friend of yours is an enemy of mine." Rocky said

"Putties attack them Rangers." Jaws of Destruction said

The rangers started to fight the Putties.

_**Meanwhile outside the Cave**_

Once morphed I teleported down and saw six Putties guarding the entrance.

"O right six against one I can handle this." I stated getting out Xavier

I then started fighting the putties. After a few minutes I had defeated the Putties I then ran inside the cave.

_**Back inside the cave**_

As I got in the cave I saw Kimberly and Aisha's friend trapped in a force field barrier and shackled to the wall with their hands above their heads.

'Man Zedd must of really wanted to make sure that they couldn't escape.' I thought to myself as I ran up to the girls.

"Are you two ok?" I asked

"Wow the Gold Ranger." Shauna said

"Yeah we're fine." Kimberly said

"Stand back I'm going to get you two out of there." I told them

I then used Xavier eyes beam to break the girl's shackles and then to slice through the barrier allowing Shauna to escape but the Barrier appeared again before Kimberly could get out.

_**Meanwhile back at Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar you idiot you never send a Putty to do a monster's job now get back down there and stop the Gold Ranger can you at least do that." Lord Zedd said

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Cave**_

"Alpha teleport Shauna out of here." I said into my Communicator

"_Teleportation sequence activated Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"I won't leave without Kimberly." Shauna said

"Don't worry I'll get your friend out safely." I told her

"Yeah don't worry about me Shauna he will get me out I know he well." Kimberly told her

"OK." Shauna said

Shauna then got teleported away.

"O right let's get out of here we have a tool shop reject to deal with." I stated putting Xavier back in its holster

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

Kimberly then kicked and punched the barrier deactivating it. Kimberly then stepped out of the Barrier and we clasp hands.

"Come on sis." I said

"Right behind you little brother." Kimberly told me

We then walked out.

_**Back outside the cave**_

Once we got out of the cave we then saw Goldar waiting for us.

"Not so fast Rangers." Goldar stated

"Kimberly go help the others I'll stay here and handle bucket head here." I told Kimberly

"Right be careful little brother." Kimberly told me

I roll my eyes at her granted she couldn't see me do that with my helmet on.

"Always am." I told her

Kimberly then teleported off.

"Ok Goldar it's just you and me." I stated pulling Xavier back out

"Let's go Gold Ranger." Goldar said pulling out his own sword

We then start fighting each other.

_**Meanwhile back in the Mountains**_

Aisha was about to be attacked by a Putty when Kimberly showed up and sent the Putty flying to the ground.

_Kimberly's POV_

"You're ok." Aisha said

"Of course and so is Shauna." I told her

"Thank goodness." Aisha said

"Aisha you do realize that Shauna and I will always be with you in spirit guiding you and helping you." I told her

"So that's what Paul meant. You guys are always with me inside my heart no matter how far apart we are." Aisha stated

"Yeah come on we let's finish off these clay heads together." I told her

"With pleasure." Aisha stated

"Power Bow." I called out

Just then my Power Bow appeared in my hands

"Thunder Star Sword." Aisha called out as she pulled it out of her left holster

I then jumped up and fired our Ranger colored Arrows at the Jaws of Destruction striking him. Then Aisha ran up towards him her Thunder Star Sword glowing Pink and striking the Jaws of Destruction. The two of us then moved our weapons to our sides and the Jaws of Destruction got shocked with Pink Lightning.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Don't think you've won yet Rangers. Now grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device towards Earth

_**Back in the mountains**_

Just then, the Jaws of Destruction grew thirty stories tall.

"Rocky you, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat deal with this tool shop reject the rest of us will go help Paul deal with Goldar." Jason stated

"Right you guys can count on us." Rocky stated

The rest of us then teleported away to help Paul with Goldar.

_Normal POV_

"O right you guys ready?" Aisha asked

"You know it Aisha." Adam stated

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." The five Thunder Rangers called out

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"O right guys let's move." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in here let's get kickin." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Power up." The five Thunder Rangers said "You Rangers are finished." The Jaws of Destruction said

"This is your final scene." The Jaw of Destruction stated

The Jaw of Destruction jumped up in the air and about to strike the Thunder Megazord. Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed the Jaws of Destruction.

_**Meanwhile back outside the Cave**_

_Paul's POV_

I kicked Goldar's sword out of Goldar's hand and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"Go on pick it up and get out of here." I stated just as I saw Kimberly, Luke, Preston, Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, and Tommy show up by my side

"I'll be back Rangers." Goldar stated

Goldar picked up his Sword and teleported off.

"Some things just never change." Jason stated

"Yeah no kidding." Tommy said

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yes I am how about you?" I asked

"I am fine too." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"It makes me sick at the fact the Gold Ranger took pity on you and let you leave." Lord Zedd told Goldar

"I'm Sorry Master." Goldar said

"Mark my words that the Gold Ranger is going down one way or another." Lord Zedd stated

_**Later the next day at the Youth Center**_

Jason, Tommy, Billy, Trini Zack, Curtis, Kat, Preston, Stevie, Kira, Luke, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, and I walked in. The others went to sit at a table while I went over and walked up to Kimberly.

"You ok sis?" I asked

"Yeah. I'm great." Kimberly said

"I haven't seen that Green Jacket of Tommy's in a while." I mentioned

"Yeah he left it at our house." Kimberly said

"Well it looks good on you even though it's too big for you." I stated with a laugh

"Ah well." Kimberly said

"I know you'll do great sis break a leg." I told her

"Thanks little brother." Kimberly said

I then walked over to the others. Kimberly smiled and took off the jacket as it was her turn to perform. And she managed to get a score of 9.8. Then it was Shauna's turn and she also got a score of 9.8. Making Kimberly and Shauna the winners. Aisha then got the trophy and the three friends hugged.

_**Later that night at Paul's Luke's, and Kimberly's place**_

Luke, Tommy, Kimberly, and I walked up to the door and we then open the front door to find the house completely dark.

"That's weird mom's car is outside." I mentioned

"You think we lost power?" Luke asked

"One way to find out." Kimberly said

She then turns on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" Mom, Preston, Stevie, their parents, Kira, Jason, Zack, Curtis, Billy, Trini, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Rocky, and Kat yelled out

I look above their heads to see a banner that says 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PAUL AND LUKE!'.

"Happy birthday guys." Kimberly and Tommy told us

I turn around to face Kimberly and Tommy

"I thought I said I didn't want to celebrate my birthday this year?" I asked

"Yeah you did but did you really mean it?" Kimberly asked

I think about it for a moment realizing what I have been afraid off.

"Your right Kimberly I didn't so where's the cake?" I asked

"Cake?" Luke asked

I look at him in shock.

"Dude I think it's time we teach you about birthdays on Earth." I whisper to him

_**A few hours later**_

I have to say for it being my first birthday without my parents or any of my family or other friends back home this was the best one and I think Luke gets what birthdays on Earth is about. Everyone has left for home Luke went to bed an hour ago, mom had to leave for work as she was working the midnight shift, and Kimberly and I are in her room.

"So you glad we threw you a surprise birthday party?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I am." I said

"Good and I have one more present to give you." Kimberly told me

"Really what is it?" I asked

Kimberly reaches under her bed and brings out her gym bag and pull out some scarves.

"You tying me up." Kimberly told me

"Really?" I asked

"Yep." She said

"Well if you want to then sure. Would you like to change into something else or stay in what your wearing now?" I asked her as she was wearing a pair of tight pink jeans and tight black top

"What I'm wearing is fine." Kimberly told me

"O right then, how do you like to be tied up this time?" I asked

Kimberly grabs her chair from her desk and brings it out to the middle of the room. She then sits down and crosses her wrists in front of her. I then walk over and tie her crossed wrists in front of her. Then I cross her ankles and tie them tightly together then I attach another scarf to her bound wrists and lift them above her head and tie the loose scarf to her tied ankles keeping them in place.

"Wow this one is tight." Kimberly mentioned struggling a bit

I then tie scarves around her lap to the chair and around her waist pinning her back to the chair as well.

"Ok now to gag you." I told her getting out a rag and balling it up.

"I'm ready." Kimberly said opening her mouth

I then stuff the rag in her mouth and use duck tape to seal her mouth shut.

"I'll check back on you later sis and try not to be too loud as so you don't wake Luke up." I tell her leaving her room closing the door behind me

_Kimberly's POV_

When Paul close the door I begin to struggle and moan through the gag.

'This is going to be a long night.' I thought to myself

I then continue to struggle.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty fifth chapter for this story. Ok like I said back in ch. 22 I well be writing scenes like these in the stories for this series. And like before if you don't like these scenes then just skip over them as they are not too important to the plot. I might be able to post a third chapter tonight but no promises. So until then please R&R. _____


	36. A Reel Fish Story

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty Six for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Six: A Reel Fish Story

I am kind of nervous but excited at the same time as I finally get to go scuba diving for the first time. Preston and Luke is too as the three of us are with Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Adam, Tommy, and Trini. We are on the other side of the beach getting ready to dive in and meet the others over at the other side for lunch.

"You ready Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah but kind of nervous though." I stated

"Yeah me too man." Preston said

"Same here too." Luke said

"Well you guys don't have anything to be afraid off just stay by us and you three will be fine." Jason said

"Right." Luke, Preston, and I said together

"O right you all ready?" Jason asked

We all nod our heads

"O right guys let's do this." Jason said

"Right with you bro." Zack stated

We then put on our gear and went into the lake.

_**Meanwhile on the other side of the lake**_

At the other side of the lake Rocky was being a volunteer Lifeguard. He then walked past two kids. After telling the kids to stay in the shallow waters near the beach he continued to walk along.

"Why won't you go in the water you're the best swimmer here." The little boy said

"There are monsters in that lake and I am staying right here where it's safe." The little girl said

"You don't have to worry about monsters. Look Angel Grove is protected by the Power Rangers they won't let anything bad happen to us." The first kid said

Both kids walked off. But the monster talk gave Bulk an idea. So while Bulk was telling Skull his plan Rocky was talking to the little boy.

"Why don't you want to play in the lake Doug?" Rocky asked

"There are monsters in that lake." Doug said

"Doug I've been here my whole life and I've never seen a monster in the lake." Rocky said

"Look I just don't want to go in there." Doug told him walking off

Rocky stood up shook his head and walks along.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So the Red Thunder Ranger has never seen underwater monsters before well maybe I can help him with that." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes Master you can send down some of our best Underwater Monsters." Goldar told him

"Excellent." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back at the Lake**_

Billy, Kat, Curtis, and Aisha walked up.

"Hey." Aisha said

"Hey." Rocky said

"So how's volunteer lifeguard duty?" Billy asked

"It's ok. I'm worried about Doug though he's afraid to go in the water he says there are monsters in the lake." Rocky said

Billy, Kat, Curtis, and Aisha nodded.

"I can relate to that there was a time when I wouldn't go anywhere near the water." Billy stated

"Yeah same here I really am not a big fan of the water either." Kat mentioned

"How come?" Aisha asked

"I rather not say." Kat told her

The others just shrug they shoulders.

"So where are the others?" Rocky asked

"Oh they went off scuba diving." Kat told him

"And they said they meet us here for lunch." Curtis stated

"Cool." Rocky said

_**Meanwhile in the water**_

Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Tommy, Zack, Adam, Preston, Luke, and I were swimming about through the wonders of underwater life.

'Man this is really cool.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

Just then everyone started screaming then Rocky looked out at the lake.

"Oh no." Rocky said

Billy and Rocky ran to the water and hopped on a Wave Runner and headed for the so called monsters.

_**In the lake**_

Bulk and Skull came up for air.

"Should have known it be you two." Rocky said

"Get lost geeks." Bulk said

"Yeah the Power Rangers would have been here any minute." Skull said

"I don't think the Rangers are that stupid." Billy said

"Now stop playing around I have to watch enough kids without two big ones being a hassle." Rocky said

Billy then drove the Wave Runner back to the shore.

_**Back at the Shore**_

Billy and Rocky rode up.

"What happened to the monsters?" Doug asked as Rocky and Billy got off the Wave Runner.

"There were no monsters Doug." Rocky said

"All that excitement worked up an appetite I wonder if the others are done Scuba Diving yet?" Billy asked

"Yeah same here." Curtis said

_**Meanwhile back in the water**_

Kimberly, Jason, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Adam, Preston, Luke, and I were still swimming around.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Lord Zedd nine of the Rangers are still underwater." Goldar said

"Perfect I'll get the Underwater Monsters to destroy the Rangers on land and then destroy the other nine when they come up for air." Lord Zedd stated

"Excellent master." Goldar said

"Now Slippery Shark, arise." Lord Zedd said

_**In the park**_

Slippery Shark showed up and headed for the lake.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Oh no Slippery Shark is heading for the lake." Alpha said

"**Alert the Rangers**." Zordon said

C-3PO and Alpha tried to contact Paul but he wasn't answering

"Zordon Master Paul is not answering his Communicator." C-PO stated

"**Try the other Rangers**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

Just then Rocky's Communicator beeped.

"This is Rocky, I read you." Rocky said into his Commuinicator

"_Rocky there's a monster headed towards the other side of the lake_." Alpha said

"Right." Rocky said into his Communicator

Rocky then climbed down off the life Guard chair.

"Hey Steve can you do me a favor?" Rocky asked

"Sure what?" Steve asked

"Can you watch my post I have something to take care of." Rocky said

"Sure thing." Steve said

"Thanks man." Rocky said

Rocky then walked over to Billy, Kat, Curtis, and Aisha.

"Guys we have to go." Rocky said

"Doug we have to take care of something." Aisha said

"Yeah and Steve over there is going to take care of you." Rocky said

Rocky, Billy, Curtis, Kat, and Aisha walked off.

"So what's going on?" Curtis asked

"There's a monster headed towards the other side of the lake." Rocky said

"Well the others aren't back otherwise they'd be here by now." Billy stated

"We'll have to do it on our own until they can get there." Curtis said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Billy yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!"Billy yelled out

At the other side of the lake the Rangers showed up.

"Oh man look at that freak." Rocky said

"Hey who you calling a freak?" Slippery Shark stated

"You're about to be cooked sardine breath." Curtis stated

"But I can still take you on." Slippery Shark said

"Let's send this guy back to the Tuna can." Rocky said

"I'm with you." Kat stated

The five Rangers jumped down and started fighting Slippery Shark.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect they fell for the bait now Pirantishead and Goo Fish arise." Lord Zedd said

_**Back at the lake**_

Pirantishead and Goo Fish showed up.

"Mind if we join the party?" Goo Fish asked

"Not at all." Slippery Shark said

"Let's get them." Pirantishead said

"Great just what we don't need." Aisha stated

"More underwater weirdoes." Curtis stated

The five Rangers started fighting the three Fish monsters.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect now Goldar send down Commander Crayfish." Zedd said

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

_**Back at the lake**_

Commander Crayfish showed up and went to attack Aisha but Rocky saved her.

"Man another fish head." Rocky said

"Alpha we need help." Billy said into his Communicator

_**Back at the Command Center**_

"I'll try and contact the other Rangers just as soon as I can Billy." Alpha said

_**Back at the Lake**_

"Please hurry Alpha I don't know how much longer we can last." Billy said into his Communicator

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

"Alpha let's try boosting the communications for underwater broadband." C-3PO mentioned

"Good Idea 3PO." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

Jason, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Adam, Luke, Preston, Kimberly and I walked out of the water. Just then my communicator beeped.

"We read you Alpha." I said into my Communicator

"_Paul thank goodness I finally reach you. You, Jason, Tommy, Zack, Luke, Preston, Trini, Adam and Kimberly must morph and head over to the other side of the Lake the others, need your help_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"We're on our way Alpha." I said into the Communicator

"Great Zedd sure knows how to ruin a good day at the lake." Trini said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini Yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back at the other side of the lake**_

Once morphed we showed up and I kicked one of the monsters to the ground.

"What the? Man, am I glad to see you guys." Billy said

"Hey I'm always in the mood for a seafood party." Tommy said

"Well more Rangers for us to play with." The shark said

"Not unless we have anything to say about it." Tommy said

We then started fighting the fish monsters.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Where did those other Rangers come from?" Lord Zedd asked

"I don't know." Goldar said

"That's it I need a new monster and that inner tube will do nicely." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back at the lake**_

Bulk and Skull's inner tube got zapped away and left Bulk and Skull wet and stranded.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Tube Monster, arise and grow." Zedd said as he threw down a bomb device

_**In the City**_

Just then the Tube Monster grew thirty stories tall.

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Oh no Lord Zedd has sent a monster to the city and it's already at city limit proportions." Alpha said

"**Calm down Alpha and contact the Rangers**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

As we were fighting these fish heads my communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon what is it?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Paul, Lord Zedd has sent a new monster to attack the city_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Oh no." I muttered

"What we going to do we still need to fry these fish." Rocky stated

"Yeah that's true o right then we will have to split up all you guys go and save the city I will finish the catch of the day here." I told them

"Are you sure Paul what if you can't handle these fish heads by yourself?" Kimberly asked

"Don't worry about me sis just get them Zords downtown." I told them

_Kimberly's POV_

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." We all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rockey called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Let's take out this inner tube." I said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The rest of us said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The rest of us said together.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." We said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in here let's get kickin." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They called out

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

_**Back in the city**_

Just then we showed up in our Zords.

"You Rangers are going down." Tube Monster said

"Thunder Saber battle action." Rocky called out

The Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword came falling from the sky and landed in the Megazord's hands

"Dragon Zord Missiles online." Preston called out

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips.

"Time to heat things up." Luke stated grabbing a sphere from behind him and putting it into the slot next to him

"You know it little buddy." Tommy stated doing the same thing

"Power Sword energize." Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and I commanded

"Missiles fire." Preston commanded

"Thunderbolt fire." Luke and Tommy commanded

"Thunder Saber engage." Rocky, Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Curtis commanded

Our combined attacks then struck the Tube Monster but he got right back up.

"Great now what are we suppose to do?" Preston asked

"I've got an idea Luke we need you to distract that Tube for a few moments." Jason told Luke

"Right Jason." Luke stated as he then grabbed a sphere from behind him and placed it in the slot next to him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth hitting the Tube Monster again sending him to the ground.

"Tommy you and the others form the Thunder Ultrazord while the rest of us form the Ultrazord." Jason told him

"You got Jase I call on the power of Tor." Tommy called out

Just then Tor came rolling down through the mountains.

"I call upon the power of the Thunder Ultrazord." Tommy called out

Just then all Seven Zords combined to create the Thunder Ultrazord.

"I call on the power of Titanus and the Ultrazord." Jason called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains then the Dragonzord became the Megazord's shoulder pads then hopped in the middle slot of Titanus's back to form the Ultrazord.

"Whoa this is cool." Preston stated

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" The twelve of us shouted out

Just then both the Ultrazord and Thunder Ultrazord combined blasts sent the Tube Monster to the ground and destroyed him.

_**Meanwhile back at the Lake**_

"Well Gold Ranger you're all alone and you can't defeat all four of us at once." Slippery Shark stated

"Oh yeah I can you sea freak." I said

I then pulled out Xavier and struck down all four Fish monsters.

"You were saying. Oh and sushi isn't really my favorite food but it's the White Ranger's favorite." I said as all four monsters disappeared.

"So much for the seafood special." I commented

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Blast another plan ruined that's it no more sea food." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back at the lake**_

Doug saw Bulk and Skull in trouble and went to help them Steve then saw this and swam out and helped Doug pull the two to shore.

_**Back on Shore**_

Rocky, Aisha, Curtis, Kat, and Billy ran up.

"What happened?" Rocky asked

"Doug here saved these two." Steve said

"You saved them?" Rocky asked

"Yeah and there are no monsters in the lake." Doug said

Just then Bulk pulled a fish out of his swim suit and threw it back into the lake.

"I think I've seen enough fish toady to last me the rest of my life." Billy mentioned

Everyone laughed at Bulk and Skull who looked confused.

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty sixth chapter for this story. Now this will more then likely be the last update for the night as the next one is going to take longer as I adding more into the Rangers back in Time plot. So until then please R&R. _


	37. Rangers Back in Time

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I am surprise that i was able to get this ready to be posted tonight but this well be the last post for tonight. Now this is based on the two parter Rangers Back in Time. It is for the most case the same just twisted up and I added in more to it. Read the Author's note at the end for more on that. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty Seven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Seven: Rangers Back In Time

Now normally Luke and I would be in school but we got called up for an important mission by Zordon. So we are currently on bored a Spaceship known as the Astro Megaship. Here we meet some more Rangers Andros the Red Space Ranger and Zhane the Silver Space Ranger best friends from the planet KO-35, then there's Trey the Gold Zeo Ranger from the planet Triforia, Dex the Mask Rider from the planet Edenoi to which we found out was Alpha's home world. We are currently in route to the Planet Aquitar to help out a group of Power Rangers from there.

"So Andros, how much longer before we reach Aquitar?" I asked

"I say about another hour at most." Andros told me

"So is this Planet really made out entirely of water?" I asked

"Yeah, but there are a few dry lands on the planet which from our Intel scan tells us that is where the invaders built their base on." Zhane stated

I then walk over to 3PO

"3PO have you been able to get through to the Rangers on Aquitar?" I asked

"Afraid not Master Paul, whoever has invaded Aquitar has disabled their communications."3PO stated

"Great this is not good." I stated

"Hey don't worry so much brother I am sure they are fine." Luke stated

"Yeah I know." I said

"When we get there we must stay together as it will be the only way we will be able to defeat this threat." Trey stated

"Yeah I agree with Trey." Dex stated

"Sounds good to me." I said

_**About an hour later**_

An hour has past and we are now on Aquitar heading for the same island the invaders were on but we are making sure to land on the other side as to not attract attention.

"Ok once we land we need to move in quietly as to not attract attention we can only hope the Rangers of this world are ok." I told them as I was voted as the team leader for some reason.

"Sounds good brother." Luke stated

A few minutes later we have landed on the island.

"3PO, you and R2 stay in the ship we will be back soon." I stated

"Yes of course Master Paul." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"O right let's move out." I told them exiting the ship

Once we were out of the ship we walked through the small woods quietly as to get to the area where the base is at. Once on the other side we saw the base.

"Ok there's the base and I see some of the invaders what do they call themselves anyway?" I asked looking through the enhance binoculars

"There space pirates call themselves the Space Dragons." Dex stated

"Space Dragons, how did they come up with a name like that?" Luke asked

"The same question I have been asking about all evil villains since I became a Ranger." I mentioned looking through the enhance binoculars again

"What you think they want with a Planet made entirely of water?" Zhane asked

"From what the Blue Ranger of this Planet told me from our last conversation, they are trying to poison the water here which in turn would destroy all the people of the planet." Andros stated

"Which might explain why we couldn't make anymore contact with them as some of that stuff o ready went into the water." Trey stated

"Well now my question is how do we get in touch with the Rangers of this world?" Luke asked

Just then we see smoke coming from the base.

"What the hell?" I asked

The others looked at me.

"It's a phrase people use on Earth when something like this happens." I explained to them

I then look through the enhance binoculars. I then see five Rangers attacking the base.

"I think I found the Rangers of Aquitar." I told them

"Well looks like they are ok." Luke said looking through his enhance binoculars too

"Well let's go give them a hand." I said

"Right." The others stated

We then run into action and I jumped up into the air and kick a space laky off of the Black Ranger.

"I hate people like you trying to destroy a peaceful world like this." I stated

"And who in star blazes are you?" The creature asked

"The name is Paul Golupski and I am a Power Ranger from the Planet Earth." I stated helping the Black Ranger stand up

"Thanks." The Black Ranger said

"No worries." I said

The others joined us as well as the other Aquitian Rangers

"Thank you all for coming now how about we show them some teamwork?" The Red Ranger asked

"Sounds good to me." I told him

"Yeah so what are we waiting for?" Luke asked

"Let's do it guys." Andros stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"GOLD RANGER POWER!" Trey yelled out

"LET'S ROCK IT!" Andros and Zhane yelled out

Andros then opened his Astro Morpher and push 335 while Zhane pushed 2670 to which it spelled MEGA in his Digimorpher.

Just then they were both Morphed into the Red and Silver Space Rangers

"I call upon the Powers of Light and Truth to become Masked Rider. ECTO PHASE ACTIVATE!" Dex yelled out crossing his arms in the air then bringing them back down to his side

Just then he became the Masked Rider.

"What more Power Rangers?" The creature asked

"Not only that but Masked Rider is with them too." The other creature stated

"Why don't you make this easy on yourself and give up now." I stated

"Just because more of you showed up, doesn't mean we won't stop my plans for destroying this planet." A voice said

A creature came walking out of the shadows and we see a monster that is shape like a dragon.

"Well that explains the name then." Luke stated

"Who are you?" I asked

"I am known as Drago and you all are going to be history." Drago stated

"Yeah well that's what they all say and let me tell you they haven't beaten us yet." Luke stated

"Well now you have met your match." Drago stated

"We'll see about that everyone Ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others said

"O right let's do it." I stated

We then go on the attack. I went up against Drago while the others fought against his goons

"You're not bad for a kid." Drago stated as our swords clashed

"And you're not bad for a dragon." I stated

"Well you should know that you cannot win." Drago stated

"Wanna bet." I stated

I then jump out and bring Xavier down slashing him through the middle

"No this can't be happening to me." Dago stated

"O it can be so long scale face." I stated giving him my famous two finger salute

Just then Drago fell to the ground and exploded. I looked to the others to see that they have defeated their opponents too. I then walk up to them

"Great job guys." I said

"You as well Paul." Dex stated

"Rangers of Aquitar you shouldn't have to worry about these guys anymore." I told them

"Thank you friend." The Red Ranger stated

"Power down." We all called out

We all then demorphed seeing the Rangers of Aquitar for the first time. They look human for the most part but have purple skin at some spots.

"I am Delphine Leader of the Aquitain Rangers." Delphine stated

"I'm Paul Golupski I am the leader of the Rangers from Earth." I said shaking her hand

"And I am his twin brother Luke Skywalker Jr. the Purple Ranger." Luke said

"This Aurico the Red Ranger, Cestro the Blue Ranger, Corcus the Black Ranger, and Tideus the Yellow Ranger." Delphine said introducing her team

"I'm Andros, the Red Space Ranger from KO-35." Andros stated

"I'm Zhane the Silver Space Ranger also from KO-35." Zhane said

"I am Trey the Gold Zeo Ranger from Triforia." Trey said introducing himself

"I'm Prince Dex the Masked Rider from Edinoi." Dex said

"Thank you all for coming from different planets to come aid us in our time of need." Delphine said

"Hey no worries you guys would do the same for us." I stated

_**Meanwhile the next morning back on Earth at Angle Grove High**_

_Kimberly's POV_

It has been three days since my brothers left for space and we haven't heard anything back from them.

'I sure hope they are ok.' I thought to myself

Right now I need to focus on class as we're in Ms. Applebee's class.

"Now class your assignment was to bring in a childhood photo and talk about what makes that picture special to you. So who wants to go first?" Ms. Applebee asked

We all put our hands up.

"Aisha." Ms. Applebee said

Aisha walked up to the front of the class and showed the class her photo.

"This is a photo of me at my first dance recital what makes it special is that even though she was sick my Grandma still came and watch me Dance." Aisha said

"You look so cute." Kimberly said

"Kimberly would you like to go next?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Um sure." Kimberly said

So Aisha walked back to her chair while Kimberly walked up to the front of the class and showed everyone her picture.

"This is a picture of me after my first Gymnastics tournament I was kind of bummed that I didn't win but you know what it taught me to be a good sport." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah another morning to wreak havoc in Angel Grove, now let's see what those pathetic Power punks are up too." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd enhanced his vision and saw Kimberly holding a picture of her younger self.

"That's it I'll turn the Earth back time and reduce the Power Rangers to powerless kids." Lord Zedd said

"How are you going to do it?" Goldar asked

"With the Rock of Time." Lord Zedd told him

"Excellent idea Master." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High**_

"Very good Kimberly. By the way how are your brothers doing?" Ms. Applebee asked

"They are still a little sick but they should be back on Monday next week." I lied

"It's a pity I was hoping they would share a bit of their past granted they are only eight though." Ms. Applebee said

"To tell you honestly Ms. Applebee it be best to keep their past in the past." Zack said

"Yeah I agree Paul has a hard enough time talking about it now as it is." I mentioned

"Ok Tommy your next." Ms. Applebee said

I sat down and Tommy walked up to the front of the class and showed the class his picture.

"You look so proud in that picture." Ms. Applebee said

"This is a picture of me after I won my first karate competition. I learned about determination here." Tommy said

Billy was next.

"I learned about determination as it took me four hours to put my mom's vacuum cleaner back together." Billy said

"I bet she wasn't too happy." I chuckled

Jason was next

"Like Tommy this is a picture of me after I won my first Karate competition. But this picture has more of a meaning because my friends were able to come and watch me perform." Jason said

"This was the day that my mother gave me my favorite doll Mr. Ticklesneezer, when she gave him to me, my mother said that he had been passed down from generation to generation for many years and that I should always take care of him, which I promised to do and I still keep that promise." Trini said

Zack was next

"This is a picture of me at my first dance competition as it helped me learn that I can do anything I set my mind to." Zack said

"Very good Zack." Ms. Applebee said

It was now Curtis's turn.

"This is a picture that shows the close bond I share with my cousin Zack as we have a lot in common." Curtis said

Kat was next

"This is at my first Ballet competition, at first I was afraid but after it was over I wasn't nervous anymore and I knew that with more practice I could be even better." Kat said

"You look really cute in that picture Kat." I told her

Then it was Rocky's turn

"This is my Dog Buster I learned about responsibility here." Rocky said

Then it was Adam's turn.

"This is me with my dad he likes working on cars and I liked it when we did things together." Adam said

Then it was Bulk and Skull's turn.

"And that's why I learnt that Bulk and I were meant to be the best of friends." Skull said

"No that's when you stuffed a grape pop sickle down my back and I decided not clobber you." Bulk stated

"Exactly my point Bulky." Skull stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah now for my Rock of time." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes master and soon those Rangers won't know what hit them." Goldar mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High**_

Our classmate Chris was talking about her picture.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now it's time for the past to return." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then zapped the rock and started to cause the Earth to spin backwards.

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High**_

"Very good everyone I am so glad to hear about everyone's childhood." Ms. Applebee said

Just then Billy put his hand up.

"Yes Billy?" Ms Applebee asked

"Um Ms. Applebee that clock is acting rather strangely." Billy told her

"Your right that is rather odd what shall we do?" Ms. Applebee asked

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Do there's nothing you can do lady." Lord Zedd stated

"Maybe she's just impatient you can always speed things up." Goldar suggested

"That I can do." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

The Clock started to spin back faster. We all looked on confused.

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"Ayi yi, yi. What is Lord Zedd up too this time?" Alpha asked

"**I don't know Alpha but keep an eye on the other Rangers**." Zordon said

"Right Zordon." Alpha said

Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"They appear to be fine for now." Alpha said

"**We must find out what Zedd is up too**." Zordon said

"Ayi, yi, yi Lord Zedd is reversing the Earth's rotation." Alpha cried out

"**Alpha, find a way to return the Earth's rotation back to normal**." Zordon said

"Right." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High**_

_Normal POV_

Everyone was turned back into children. Ms. Applebee wrote a math equation on the board.

"Now can anyone tell the class how to divide thirty into nine hundred?" Ms. Applebee said

Everyone but Bulk and Skull put their hands up.

"Kimberly." Ms. Applebee said

Young Kimberly walked up to the front of the class and explained that thirty goes into nine hundred thirty times. While Bulk got Skull to place a balloon on Kimberly's chair

"Very good Kimberly." Ms. Applebee said

Young Kimberly went to sit down and the balloon slipped off both Bulk and Skull went to get it but Kimberly put her foot on the balloon and it popped in Bulk and Skull's face getting them with whipped cream.

"Alright who's responsible for this?" Ms. Applebee asked

Young Aisha put her hand up.

"Aisha?" Ms Applebee asked in confusion.

"It was Bulk and Skull." Young Aisha said

"Tattle tail." Young Bulk said

"Enough you two will be spending the rest of the day in Mr. Chaplin's office." Ms. Applebee said

The two kids then got throw out and then the bell rang.

"Class dismissed. But remember to study for your spelling test tomorrow." Ms. Applebee said

The kids walked off while Tommy, Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini, Kat, Curtis, Rocky, Aisha, and Adam all walked up to Kimberly.

"Are you ok?" Young Billy asked

"Yeah but look at my new outfit it's ruined." Young Kimberly said

"Don't worry I never leave home without one." Young Aisha said handing Kimberly a tissue.

"Thanks." Young Kimberly said cleaning her dress.

"Come on guys let's go to the park." Young Tommy said

"Yeah good idea." Young Jason said

"Yeah sounds like fun." Young Zack stated

The eleven kids then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Oh no Lord Zedd's turned our Rangers into children." Alpha said

"**Not all the Rangers. Remember Alpha Preston is still a kid as is his younger sister, as well as Kira and Paul and Luke are still off world on a mission**." Zordon told him

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

The kids were playing. Aisha, Kat, Trini, and Kimberly were dancing while Tommy, Jason, and Rocky were doing some Karate. Adam and Billy were flying a kite and Curtis and Zack were doing some hip hop dancing moves. Just then Bulk and Skull showed up and scared a couple out of their minds causing the husband to drop his camera.

"That wasn't very nice Bulk." Young Trini said

"Shut up geek." Young Bulk said

"Is that all you can say?" Young Kimberly asked

"Just get lost." Young Bulk said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Goldar send down the Putties too take care of the Powerless Rangers." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes my lord." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The kids were now playing Dodge ball when the putties showed up. Just then Bulk and Skull ran under a table and then heard something and saw a kid they had never seen before. The kid was wearing a pair of Black jeans, a green teen shirt with gold trim. He also had long dark brown hair. The kid walked over and tapped one of the Putties on the shoulder.

"Excuse me." Preston said

The puttee turned around and Preston punched it in the Z breaking it apart.

"Hey Clay heads remember me." Preston said

The Putties then attacked Preston. Preston fought back and destroyed the Putties. He then went over to the other kids

"You all ok?" Preston asked

"Yeah we are." Young Kimberly said

"Good." Preston said

The thirteen kids walked off. Preston sighed and grabbed his backpack. Preston then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Back in the Command Center**_

Preston then teleported in and walked up to Kira and Stevie.

"Zordon what's going on?" Preston asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon said

Preston, Stevie, and Kira looked at the Viewing Globe and saw a weird rock.

"What is that?" Stevie asked

"**That is the Rock of Time it is what turned everyone into children like yourselves**." Zordon said

"We have to figure out a way to turn the other Rangers back to normal." Kira said

"I'm working on a molecular descrambler that will turn the other Rangers back to their original ages." Alpha mentioned

"Zordon is there any word on Paul and Luke yet?" Preston asked

"**Yes Paul has made contact with us just a few moments ago him and Luke are on their way back now**." Zordon told them

"Good we are going to need their help with this." Preston mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What this can't be how is that little brat still around he should have vanished along with his sister and that little friend of theirs." Lord Zedd stated

"It might be because of them Communicators they are wearing it probably protected them from the Rock of Time." Goldar stated

"You do have a good point and for what I can also see is that the Gold and Purple Rangers were off Earth but that won't stop me." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes Master but what about the other Rangers?" Goldar asked

"Time to capture them and I have the perfect monster to do it. Photomare come forth." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Lord Zedd turned the portable Camera into Photomare.

_**Meanwhile in another area of the park**_

The eleven kids were walking home while Bulk and Skull followed them.

"We know your there." Young Curtis said

"If you're scared you can walk with us." Young Kat said

"We're not scared we're just protecting you." Young Bulk said

"Yeah Right." Young Rocky said

"Smile of the Camera." A voice said

"Camera where?" Young Kimberly asked

The kids turned around and saw Photomare.

"Can this day get any weirder?" Young Adam asked

"Now smile for the birdie." Photomare said

"Wait a minute." Young Zack said

Just then all eleven kids were captured in a Photo while Bulk and Skull screamed.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no the other Rangers have been captured in a photo." Alpha said

"Man I wish Paul and Luke would hurry up and get here we really need their help." Preston mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes now all that's left is the Gold, Green, and Purple Rangers and soon they will fall." Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha was still working on the device to help the other Rangers while Preston, Stevie, and Kira just walked around in circles.

"Man what is taking so long with Paul and Luke getting back here?" Preston asked to no one

Just then four beams of light teleported in revealing Paul, Luke, R2, and C-3PO.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey sorry we're late our ride took a wrong turn coming back here." I stated

"Man am I glad you guys are here." Preston said as the two of us clasp hands

"Zordon told us what happen how is the device going Alpha?" Luke asked

"Very slowly I hope we get this finished in time." Alpha stated

"Here let us help you Alpha." I said as Luke, 3PO, and I went over to Alpha

"Thanks." Alpha said

_**Back in the park**_

The wind blew the picture into Bulk and Skull's hands.

"Yes we got the picture." Young Bulk said

"Hey give that back." Photomare said

"Come on Skull we've got to get this to a grown up." Young Bulk said

Bulk started to run off then came back and pulled Skull's collar.

"Come on." Young Bulk said

"I'm coming." Young Skull said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar go down there and get that photo." Lord Zedd commanded

"Yes Master." Goldar said

"Soon I'll have eleven of the Rangers and the Gold Ranger won't be able to stop me." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Bulk and Skull were running when they ran into Goldar.

"Monster." Bulk said

"You're not a good guy are you?" Skull asked

"Nope defiantly a bad guy." Goldar stated

"I was afraid of that." Skull mentioned

"You better hand that picture over to me if you know what is good for you." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What is taking him so long?" Lord Zedd asked

Lord Zedd enhanced his vision.

"Goldar just take the picture from them." Lord Zedd yelled

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Ayi, yi, yi Bulk and Skull are in trouble." Alpha cried out

"Well the device is operational now. Alpha head to the school. Preston, Luke, and I will send Bulk and Skull there." I told him

"Right." Alpha said

Alpha teleported away with the device.

"Ok guys let's do this." Preston stated

"Man after today I am going to be in need of a long vacation." Luke stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

Once morphed we teleported down and kicked Goldar to the ground.

"You two head to the school." I told them

"Right." Bulk and Skull said

The two ran off.

"Ah welcome home Gold and Purple Rangers you're too late in saving your friends." Goldar stated

"Yeah well now it's time to take out the trash." Luke stated

"I'd like to see you try Rangers." Photomare said

"Sure thing." I stated

I then bring out a device and fire it at both Goldar and Photomare freezing them.

"O right that did it." Luke said

"Yeah but it is not going to last for long let's get to the high school." I stated

"Right." Preston and Luke stated

We then teleported to the high school.

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Bulk and Skull ran into Mr. Kaplan.

"Alright you two detention." Mr. Kaplan said

"But sir." Bulk said

"No buts you should know better than to run in the hall." Mr. Kaplan said

The two got put in the classroom and Mr. Kaplan walked off and Alpha teleported in and then teleported out. Leaving Mr. Kaplan confused.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then, both Goldar and Photomare were freed from their frozen state.

"What, where they go?" Goldar stated

"What no they got away." Photomare stated

"O that Gold Ranger is sure going to pay for this." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High**_

Alpha, Luke, Preston, and I teleported in. Alpha then put Bulk and Skull to sleep.

"Good work Alpha." Luke stated

Preston then grabs the picture with the others and handed it to Alpha.

"Here you go Alpha." Preston said

"Thanks Preston." Alpha stated as he then freed the other rangers.

Just then my Communicator beeped

"What's up Zordon?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Paul the affects of the stun laser have worn off Goldar and Photomare are free Alpha you must hurry and return the others to their original age_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"Who was that?" Young Adam asked

"That was our mentor Zordon and we are your friends." Preston said

"We're in if you guys are our friends." Young Tommy said

Alpha then zapped them returning them to their original Ages.

"Thanks Alpha." Tommy said

"Paul, Luke you guys are back." Kimberly said excited to see us

"Yeah but let's save the greetings for later right now we have a bad photo shoot to cancel." I told them

"You know it." Trini stated

"Come on guys let's kick it." Curtis stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

Once the others morphed we all teleported down to the park.

"Remember us?" Tommy asked

"How did you escape the Photo?" Goldar asked

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Well it looks like I need a Bigger Camera. Time for you to grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing down his bomb device

_**Back in the park**_

Just then Photomare grew thirty stories tall. And Just then the Putties showed up standing next to Goldar

"Rocky can you handle that overgrown camera?" I asked

"You know it." Rocky stated

"O right then the rest of us well deal with Goldar and the Putties." I stated

_Normal POV_

"I need Thunder Zord Power Now." Rocky called out

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"O right time to get to work." Rocky stated

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"How do you like this surprise?" Photomare asked

Just then Photomare created a copy of the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode

"Talk about double exposure now I'll have to fight myself." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile on the ground**_

We were still fighting Goldar and the Putties.

"Adam, Curtis, Kat, Aisha go help Rocky the rest of us will deal with these freaks." I stated

"Right Paul you can count on us."Adam stated

We then went on to attack the Putties and Goldar.

_Normal POV_

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Adam, Kat, Aisha, and Curtis called out

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

_Paul's POV_

The rest of us continued fighting the Putties.

_Normal POV_

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

_Paul's POV_

We then defeated the putties.

"You guys never learn." I stated pushing the last putty to the ground

Just then the Putties broke apart.

"Alright that takes care of the clay heads." Zack stated

"Yeah sure does. Hey Rocky activate Thunder Megazord power." I called into the Communicator

_Normal POV_

"Right Paul, Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Power up." Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Curtis, and Kat called out

_Paul's POV_

We then started fighting Goldar.

"Why don't you just give up now Goldar you can't beat the nine of us." Jason stated

"Never you Rangers shall be defeated." Goldar stated

_Normal POV_

The other Rangers fought the Copy Zord and Photomare.

"Alright Thunder Saber." Rocky called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and then struck and destroyed both the Copy Zord and Photomare. Then the Rangers jumped out of the Thunder Megazord.

_Paul's POV_

I then kicked Goldar down again.

"You are really pathetic." I stated said

"You'll pay for this Ranger." Goldar said

"Too late now you're out numbered even more now bucket head." I said as Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat ran up to us

"You haven't seen the last of Goldar." Goldar said

Goldar then disappeared.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just the Alarm went off.

"Ayi, yi, yi. Now what's going on?" Alpha asked

"**It's just as I feared due to the rock of time the planet is becoming unstable**." Zordon said

"What are we going to do?" C-3PO asked

"**The Rangers must destroy the Rock of Time before it's too late**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Just then Adam's communicator beeped.

"What is it Zordon?" Adam asked into his Communicator

"_Rangers you must destroy the Rock of Time to return the Earth back to the present_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on it Zordon." Adam said into the Communicator

"But where is it?" Aisha asked into the Communicator

"If I remember correctly it's in the mountains." Preston stated into his Communicator

"_Correct Preston Alpha well teleport you to the location now_." Zordon said through the Communicator

We then teleported off.

_**In the Mountains**_

We then teleported down.

"It's just at the top of this hill." Preston stated

"Let's go." I said

We then climbed up the hill.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar do you think you can do something right for a change and stop those Rangers with some Putties?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

We then made it up the hill and we then saw Goldar.

"You again didn't we already humiliate you once already?" I asked

"I am the strongest warrior in the universe." Goldar said

"I can't believe you said that." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"I really can't believe that fool said that I need real defenders down there." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back in the mountains**_

Just then, Razor, Tobra, and Stag Beetle all showed up.

"Come on guys let's take them down." I said

"Right." The others said

We then started fighting the Putties and four Monsters. We then defeated the putties.

"Guys let's get our weapons out to finish these monsters off." I said

"Let's do it." Jason said

We all pulled out our weapons, Kimberly, Aisha, and Kat destroyed Razor, While Zack, Billy, and Curtis destroyed Stag Beetle, Adam, Rocky, and Preston destroyed Tobra and Trini, Jason, Tommy, Luke, and I knocked down Goldar.

"I'll be back, Rangers." Goldar said before teleporting away

"Come on let's destroy the Rock of Time." Rocky said

"Paul your Battlizer should be able to do the job." Billy told me

"Right Billy. Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"Lasers lock on." I commanded as the back piece attached itself to the front and locking onto the Rock of Time.

"Lasers lock on full power and fire." I commanded

Just then the lasers fire at the Rock of Time destroying it and returning the Earth to the present.

"Anyone want to start a rock collection?" Preston asked

"Hey Preston." I said

"Yeah?" Preston asked

"Do me a favor and don't make any jokes like that for the next few weeks it's been a long and stressful three days." I told him

"Yeah I can most defiantly agree to that." Luke stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Another plan foiled again. Mark my words Gold Ranger you will be defeated one day soon." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat, Aisha, Trini, and I walked into the classroom Bulk and Skull were in.

"I am so glad everything is back to normal." Aisha said

"Yeah and I'm happy that both Paul and Luke are back on Earth." I said

"I bet you are." Kat said

Just then Mr. Kaplan walked in and woke up Bulk and Skull then got them to write on the board.

"You can say that Bulk and Skull have been in detention since the second Grade." I mentioned

"Literally." Kat and Trini stated

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty seventh chapter for this story. Now I hope you liked the beginning to this chapter as I thought it was a good choice to put it at the beginning of the chapter. I thought I be cool to introduce them characters early on. The next one should be out sometime tomorrow evening as it well take a while to go through and plus I have to work till 4:30 tomorrow. So until then please R&R. _


	38. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, this chapter is based on the three part episodes The Wedding. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty eight for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Eight: The Wedding

At Angle Grove High School in one of our classes Mr. Caplan the school's principle is in there about to give us an announcement.

"So all of you will be going to Australia as American ambassadors on education." Mr. Caplan told us

_**Later at the Train Station**_

Ernie, Preston, Stevie, and Kira were seeing us off.

"Keep an eye on Bulk and Skull. Don't forget send me a postcard from Australia." Ernie said

"Sure thing Ernie." Kimberly said

"You kids have fun and take care." Ernie said walking off

"See ya Ernie." We said

"I can't wait until we get to Australia." Aisha said

"I know this is fantastic." Rocky said

"Man you guys are lucky." Preston stated

"Ah I'm sure you will be fine without us here." I said

"Yeah the three of us will figure something out." Kira mentioned

"At least it coincides with Zedd's one hundred year recharge." Billy told us

"To bad he can't stay asleep for a hundred years." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I know." I stated

"Just remember to bring back some souvenirs for us." Stevie told us

"Man this is going to be awesome I heard that the shops there are totally incredible." Kimberly said

"Really?" Aisha said

"Yeah they are they are one of the best." Kat told her

"Wow cool." Aisha said

"Great just what I don't need." I muttered

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I better take one last look before I go to sleep." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd enhanced his vision and saw the Rangers at the train station.

"What their leaving town this would be a perfect time to attack them but I need to recharge my evil energies." Lord Zedd stated

"Master the rejuvenation chamber is ready." Goldar said

"Good." Lord Zedd said

_**Meanwhile out in space in a dumpster**_

"Perfect while Zedd's having his little nap I'll regain control." Rita mentioned

Rita then made the Dumpster head back to the moon.

_**Meanwhile in Australia**_

Our plane touched down. Then later we explored the city of Sydney with Kat guiding us through her old stomping grounds.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"**What is wrong Alpha**?" Zordon asked

"I just miss the Rangers Zordon." Alpha mentioned

"**You don't have to worry Alpha. Lord Zedd should soon be a sleep by now**." Zordon told him

"Why don't you go for a walk Alpha it always help me when I need to clear my mind." C-3PO suggested

"Thank you 3PO. I think a walk would be a good idea for me." Alpha stated

Alpha then walked out of the Command Center.

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Don't worry R2 I'm sure Alpha will be quite o right." C-3PO told his long time friend

_**Meanwhile back out in space**_

"Nearly there moon here I come." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd was in his rejuvenation chamber.

"What is taking so long did you break this thing?" Lord Zedd asked

"No Master soon you will fall into a deep sleep of oblivion to recharge your evil energies." Goldar told him

"Then leave me and make sure no one disturbs me." Lord Zedd ordered

"Sour dreams my lord." Goldar stated walking off

_**Meanwhile back in Australia**_

We were at a restaurant having something to eat.

_**Meanwhile back out in space**_

"Yes there's the moon I hope I don't land on my head like last time." Rita mentioned

Rita then landed on the moon.

_**Meanwhile back in Australia**_

I stop eating and look up towards the sky.

"Paul is something wrong?" Kimberly asked me

"I'm not sure I thought I heard something crash on the moon." I mentioned

"I didn't hear anything." Luke stated

"Maybe it was nothing." Kat mentioned

"Maybe your right but I just got this weird feeling is all." I told them

"Well right now the only problem I have is wondering how we're going to get all these souvenirs home." Aisha mentioned

"How about a tugboat." Zack suggested

"Tugboat." Tommy said

We all then laughed.

_**Meanwhile on the moon**_

Rita walked out of her dumpster.

"Oh my aching back. Maybe I should put some safety seats in this thing. Ah home sweet home. Just wait Zedd darling, have I got plans for you." Rita said

_**Later back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita snuck along and into Finster's lab.

"I miss Rita." Finster muttered

"Well miss me no more dog face." Rita said

"Rita." Finster stated turning around to face her

"Don't just stand there make me full size again." Rita ordered

"Yes my Queen." Finster stated

Finster then returned Rita to her original Size.

"You did it my little dig bat." Rita told him hugging Finster

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Rejuvenation Chamber**_

Lord Zedd was still sleeping.

_**Back in Finster's lab**_

"Now Finster I want a love potion so that Lord Zedd will fall in love and marry me. Then I can take back control." Rita told him

"Yes my queen." Finster said

"Then I can destroy the Power Rangers." Rita said

"Just as soon as the other thirteen Rangers come back from out of town." Finster told her

"What? We have to get them back there going to be my wedding gift to Zedd." Rita said

"Well maybe we can use Alpha to get them back." Finster suggested

"Yes perfect." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile outside the Command Center**_

Alpha was walking along when Finster and the Putties showed up and Finster placed a computer Virus into Alpha.

"Now do what you're told." Finster told him

Finster and the putties disappeared.

"Well do buckero." Alpha said as he walked back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"You did it." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha started to act differently and R2, C-3PO, and Zordon were concerned.

"**Alpha what is wrong with you**?" Zordon asked

"Nothing now be quiet I have work to do." Alpha told him

C-3PO and R2 looked at Alpha confused

_**Back in Australia**_

We were walking along.

"Now we don't have a lot of time to do some shopping so we'll meet back here in two hours." The Chaperone told us before walking off

"Two hours aren't enough for you four." I stated

Kimberly lightly slaps my chest. We then sat down.

"I just love Australia and you were right Kat the shops here are fantastic." Kimberly said

"Told ya." Kat said

"Well if you keep shopping you're going to end up taking Australia home in those bags." Zack mentioned

"Ok so now I need to buy presents for mom, Preston, Stevie, Kira, and uncle Steve." Kimberly said

Before she could continue on with her list she was cut off by our Communicators going off.

"What is it Alpha?" I asked into my Communicator

"_Rangers you must Morph and teleport to the abandoned Warehouse I will contact Preston and have him meet you there_." Alpha said through the Communicator

_**Meanwhile Back in the Command Center**_

"Alpha what are you doing?" C-3PO asked

"For now cutting off your Communicators so you can't alert the Rangers to my master plan. And better yet I will turn you and R2 off as well." Alpha stated

Just then Alpha deactivated R2 and C-3PO.

"**Alpha you must stop this**." Zordon told him

_**Meanwhile back in Australia**_

"What was that about?" Kimberly asked

"I don't know but we better go." I stated

The others nodded and we walked off then walked around a corner. The girls then put their shopping bags down.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER TOOTH-TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Inside the Abandoned Warehouse**_

Once morphed we teleported down as does Preston.

"Hey so what's going on?" Preston asked

"Don't know we just got here ourselves too." I told him

"Man this place is creepy." Kimberly stated

"You said it." Aisha said

"Come on there has to be a reason why Alpha sent us here." Jason mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Alpha why did you send your friends to a place you knew their Powers wouldn't work**?" Zordon asked

"Friends ha teleporting here and there having all the fun and taking all the glory. Well it's my turn to be famous now I'll go down as the one who destroyed the Power Rangers." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the abandoned warehouse**_

We tried to contact Alpha but couldn't get through.

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I muttered

"Paul?" Aisha asked

"Really guys I'm fine just something about this place just doesn't sit right with me." I told them

"Yeah same with me too brother." Luke stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita was having a makeover.

"This better work Finster." Rita told him

"It will, my queen now time to wash it off." Finster told her

Finster then washed off the face mud and Rita lifted her head and was amazed.

"Finster you did it I don't look a day over eleven thousand." Rita stated

"Thank you my queen and here is the love potion." Finster stated handing the bottle to her

"Give me. I feel the Power of Love." Rita said rubbing the bottle.

_**Meanwhile back in the abandoned warehouse**_

We were walking along.

"This place is really starting to give me the creeps." Kimberly stated

"I hear that." Kat said

"Come on guys we have to keep moving." Tommy stated

"Yeah it's better than sitting around doing nothing." Billy mentioned

I just stayed quiet and let the others talk.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"You stupid Rangers are finished." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita went into the sleeping chamber Rita then poured the potion into the glass jar that was connected to Lord Zedd.

"Soon as you wake up you will fall in love with me." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back in Finster's lab**_

"Ah I almost forgot to send down Monsters to keep them Rangers occupied." Finster stared

Finster started making past monsters.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Abandoned Theater**_

We were still walking along

"Guys, there's something here." I stated

"Where?" Kimberly asked

"Right over there." I said pointing straight in front of us

Just then Razor appeared.

"Whoa." The others said

"Here comes two more." I mentioned

Just then Pumpkin Rapper and Soccerdillo appeared.

"Come on we don't have enough room up here." I stated

We then jumped down from the balcony on to the ground below. Just then more monsters showed up.

"There's too many of them." Kimberly said

"Bad news guys our teleportation isn't working." Billy mentioned

'Great just what we don't need at the moment.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Stupid Rangers." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theater**_

"Since we can't teleport out we'll have to fight." Jason stated

"Right call on your weapons." I told them

They tried but nothing appeared.

"No weapons either." Curtis said

"This is bad." Aisha mentioned

We were now surrounded by Monsters.

"We have to at least try to fight these things." Preston stated

"Preston's right we have to try." Tommy said

We then started fighting the monsters I then kicked Soccerdillo into a wall. Then I backwards spun kicked Razor sending him flying.

"Thanks Paul." Kimberly said

"Go help Aisha and Kat." I told her

"Right." Kimberly said

Kimberly ran off while I fought both Soccerdillo and Razor.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Well it appears the Gold Ranger has a lot more fight in him well he can't keep that up for long." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Soon Zeddy. I'll be in control and then when I take over the world you'll be the one trapped in a dumpster." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theater**_

We were still fighting the monsters. I then see Aisha got thrown off the balcony by Eye Guy.

"You ok?" Kimberly asked

"We have to get out of here." Rocky stated

"Hey what about the hidden stair case?" Kimberly asked

"That would be our best move at this point in time." Billy mentioned

"Good idea you guys go I'll catch up." I told them

"Just be careful Paul." Kimberly told me

"Don't worry just get going guys." I stated

The others then ran off as I kicked Pumpkin Rapper to the ground. I then chased after the others.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Come on you old buzzard I haven't got all century." Rita stated as she tried to wake Lord Zedd up.

Lord Zedd then woke up and saw Rita.

"Where have you been fair maiden of my dreams?" Lord Zedd asked

"Yes it worked. Oh Zedd you remember me I'm Rita Repulsa your faithful and loyal servant." Rita said

"Ah yes Rita of the stars of the sun. I've been searching for so long say you'll be my wife?" Lord Zedd asked

"Um. OK." Rita said

"Goldar get in here." Lord Zedd ordered.

"Yes my Lord." Goldar stated

Goldar walked in and saw Rita.

"What Rita? I'll get the guards." Goldar stated

"You'll do no such thing. No one is touching my queen to be." Lord Zedd stated

"What?" Goldar asked

"Huh a wedding?" Baboo asked

"Now Goldar I want you to set up a wedding ceremony." Lord Zedd told him

"Yes my lord." Goldar grumbled

_**Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theater**_

We were walking along.

"I hope this is the right way." Rocky stated

"Well we might want to go the other way." I suggested

"Why's that?" Zack asked

"Cause we got two freaks coming our way." I stated

"Paul's right cause here come Saliguana and Eye Guy." Jason said

Just then Eye Guy and Saliguana showed up and we ran the other way.

_**Meanwhile back at the Command Center**_

"Look who else is in Australia." Alpha mentioned

"**Don't do it Alpha**." Zordon told him

_**Back in Australia**_

Bulk and Skull found the Rangers shopping bags.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"I'll give them a taste of the real down under." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back in Australia**_

Bulk and Skull got teleported they both landed in the outback dressed in new clothes.

"What's with the clothes?" Bulk asked

"I have no idea." Skull stated

The two then saw the native Australian Animals and started running.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"This is perfect I've created my own Comedy show and it's cheaper too." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita walked into Finster's lab.

"Now Finster I want you to make lots of monsters to attend my wedding." Rita told him

"Yes my queen." Finster stated

"And make sure they bring lots of presents I like presents." Rita stated

"Yes my queen." Finster said

Rita then walks off.

"She's completely lost her cookie." Finster said

_**Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theater**_

We found a staircase leading further down.

"I hope this is the way out." Trini said

"Same here." Kimberly said

Just then we found an underground Cave.

"Perfect now let's get out of here." Kat stated

"Good idea." Tommy said

We then ran out of the cave.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Inside the rejuvenation Chamber Rita and Lord Zedd were having drinks.

"This is perfect the Rangers are trapped and they can't use their Powers." Rita stated

"Lord Zedd. Queen Rita." Finster said

"What is it?" Rita asked

"Peckster just reported in the Rangers, have managed to escape from the Abandoned Theater." Finster told her

"What?" Lord Zedd asked

"Calm down Zeddy. Why not make the Monsters grow?" Rita asked

"An excellent idea."Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile outside the Theater**_

We were making a run for it.

"We have to get clear of the Theater." I told the others

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I don't think so Rangers time for Peckster and Rhinoblaster to grow." Lord Zedd stated as he threw down two bomb devices.

_**Back outside the Theater**_

Just then we see both Peckster and Rhinoblaster grew thirty stories tall.

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode

"Better not take any chances Paul." Preston stated

"Reading your mind bro I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms and the Dragon Zord becoming the head.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said together

"No one can defeat the Mighty Peckster." Peckster said

"If I remember correctly we did defeat you." Zack stated

"Oh shut up." Peckster said

The Megazord, Thunder Megazord and White Tiger Thunder Zord Warrior Mode fought Rhinoblaster while the Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Warrior Mode and the Warrior Megazord took on Peckster.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Sorry Rangers but I can't let you do that." Alpha stated

"**Alpha stop that's enough**." Zordon told him

"I've had enough of you time to go how do you like this." Alpha stated

Zordon then disappeared.

"Yes I got rid of Zordon now to get rid of the Power Rangers." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back outside the Theater**_

We were having a tough time with Rhinoblaster and Peckster.

"Man this is tough." Tommy said

"We have to hang in there." Kimberly said

"_Gold Ranger one focused Blast should finish them_." Xavier stated

"Right." I said

"Let's do it." Preston stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"I don't think so Rangers you'll now learn the bigger you are the further you have to fall." Alpha mentioned

_**Meanwhile back outside the Theater**_

Rhinoblaster hit the Thunder Megazord.

"Whoa we took major damage." Curtis said

"Yeah our Shields just lost all power." Adam stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Now too teleport you Rangers back inside the Theater." Alpha said

_**Back inside the theater**_

Just then we were teleported back into the Theater.

"How did we end up back here?" Kimberly asked

"It felt like we were teleported." Billy mentioned

"But that's impossible." Adam stated

I just stayed quiet I just can't risk losing my cool as long as we are in here.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Finster was getting Rita ready for her wedding.

"Stop it I can't breathe." Rita told him

"Sorry empress I'm just a bundle of nerves." Finster told her

"Shut it I'm the one who should be nervous. Anyway I want you to leave two monsters and a group of Putties to guard the Rangers. And all the other monsters can attend the wedding." Rita stated

"Yes Empress." Finster said

_**Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theater**_

"Alpha, come in do you read me?" Jason asked into his Communicator

"It's no use Jason." Tommy stated

"Oh great you two again." Curtis stated

"We'll be right outside the door if you need us." Peckster told us

The two monsters teleported off.

"Great how can we escape with them guarding the door?" Trini asked

"We'll think of something." Luke stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

The Monsters gathered in the main Throne room.

"Now my loyal monsters thank you for coming." Lord Zedd stated

"It's our pleasure Lord Zedd." Eye Guy told him

_**Meanwhile in the Abandoned Theater**_

"One question guys how did we get back in here?" Aisha asked

"Someone must have teleported us back here." Billy mentioned

"Yeah but who did it?" Zack asked

"It was Alpha that teleported us." I mentioned

"How do you know Paul?" Trini asked

"I really don't know how but for some strange reason I can hear him in my head." I told them

_**Back inside the Command Center**_

Alpha was watching the Rangers.

"How can Paul still hear me I thought I cancelled out their Communicators?" Alpha asked

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

The Wedding ceremony was underway with Snizzard playing the wedding march on the organ. Then Rita showed up.

"By the power infested in me by Lord Zedd I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finster said

The two kissed.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Looks like Rita and Zedd are cooking up something big." Alpha mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

The wedding party got underway. The Monsters were all dancing and having a great time.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Well time to check up on my ex best friends." Alpha stated

"_What do you want_?" Tommy asked through the Viewing Globe

"_Why your Rita's Wedding Present to Lord Zedd_." Peckster stated through the Viewing Globe

"Stupid Rangers." Alpha said

_**Meanwhile back in the abandoned theater**_

We were walking along.

"This is getting annoying." Kimberly stated

"I agree." Zack said

"We have to find that exit." Kat told us

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Unhappy my dear?" Lord Zedd asked

"Completely." Rita told him

"So what wedding present did you get me?" Lord Zedd asked

"The Rangers trapped in an abandoned theater and your gift to me is that I can go there and watch their destruction." Rita told him

"That can be arranged." Lord Zedd stated

The two walked off after Rita threw the dead flowers.

_**Inside Serpentera**_

The two walked inside the Zord

"Now buckle up my dear." Lord Zedd told her

"This is great." Rita stated

Just then Serpentera took off.

_**Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theater**_

We were walking along.

"We have to get out of here." Aisha mentioned

"I see you Power Rangers." Peckster said before his head disappeared.

"I really hate that over grown Woodpecker." Adam mentioned

"How can we get out of here that freak is guarding our only exit." Kat stated

"Guys we have been in tougher situations then this we just need to stick together." I told them

"Yeah I agree." Kimberly stated

"Yeah we just have to hang in there." Tommy mentioned

"If only we could figure out a way of getting out of here." Rocky stated

"Listen up I have a plan." Billy told us

We then huddle up around Billy as he tells as his plan.

_**Meanwhile back in Australia**_

Bulk and Skull were getting used to looking at the wildlife.

_**Meanwhile back in the Abandoned Theater**_

Aisha walked down the stairs alone.

"Peckster I'm giving myself up I realize I'm no match for you." Aisha called out

"About time Pink Thunder Ranger." Peckster stated

Just then a net landed on Peckster and Rhinoblaster then the other Rangers came down the stairs.

_Paul's POV_

"Great job Aisha." I told her

"Thanks." Aisha said

"Now let's get out of here." Rocky said

"Right behind you." Curtis said

We then ran off through the door and down the stairs.

"Hey Paul I just thought of something." Preston said

"What is it?" I asked

"Well for some reason you are the only one that still have your powers you might be able to teleport yourself out of here and to the Command Center." Preston told me

"It's worth a shot Paul." Luke said

"Yeah let's hope this work." I mentioned

I then try and teleport out as it work as I teleported out and to the Command Center

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well let's hope Paul can fix everything at the Command Center." Adam mentioned

"Yeah me too come on we need to get out of here." Jason told them

"I agree let's move guys." I stated

We then continue to run out of here

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I teleported in and took off my helmet returning to my normal size.

"Hello Alpha." I said

"Paul what are you doing here?" Alpha asked

"I'm here to shut you down." I told him walking over to him

I then pulled out the disc then shut Alpha down and brought back Zordon then rebooted Alpha. I then go over to reboot 3PO and R2 as well. I was then able relax a bit.

"Man, am I glad that's over." I said rubbing my forehead

"What happened?" Alpha asked

"You had a virus placed in you that caused you to be evil and trap myself and the other Rangers in a theater and you got rid of Zordon and deactivated R2 and 3PO." I told him

"I'm sorry." Alpha said

"No worries Alpha you had no control over your actions." I told him

"Yeah we are just glad you are back to normal." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"**What has happened up to this point Paul**?" Zordon asked

"Well Rita and Lord Zedd got married for one thing." I told Zordon

"This is bad." Alpha stated

"Well right now I need to get the others here." I told them

I then start un-looping the Teleportation system.

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"This is perfect." Lord Zedd mentioned

"_Lord Zedd, come in_." Goldar said through the intercom

"What is it Goldar?" Lord Zedd asked into the intercom

"_The Rangers have escaped."_ Goldar said through the intercom

"Well why are you still in the Palace? Go get them you bolt brains." Rita ordered into the intercom

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now monsters this is war now let's go destroy the Power Rangers." Goldar ordered

_**In the mountains**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We were running along then all the Monsters showed up then all of a sudden we were all teleported away.

_**Meanwhile back in Serpentrea**_

"No the Rangers have been teleported away." Rita stated

"Don't worry they can't stop all of our monsters." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

The others were teleported in and took off their helmets with Preston and Luke returning to their normal height.

"Man, am I glad you were able to get here." Rocky stated

"Same here." I told him

"You feeling ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Now we have some monsters to take down." I stated

"**Rangers now that you are away from the Theater your Powers will work**." Zordon told us

"Rangers the monsters are now giants and your Zords are back online and ready for action." Alpha told us

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the mountains**_

We all then teleported down in the mountains.

"O right guys let's take care of these freaks." I stated

"I'm with you little brother." Kimberly stated

"Yeah same here." Luke said

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode

"Better not take any chances Paul." Preston stated

"Reading your mind bro I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms and the Dragon Zord becoming the head.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said together

"Now let's take these Monsters down for good Rangers." I said

"Right." Kimberly, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy said together

"On it." Aisha, Adam, Curtis, Kat, and Rocky said

"Let's do it." Tommy and Luke said

We then went to attack the monsters then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up and destroyed Soccerdillo. Then the White Tiger Zord warrior mode fired its fireballs and destroyed Eyeguy. Then the Purple Rhino Zord fired its fireball and destroyed Dramole. Then the Megazord brought out its Power Sword and destroyed Razor. Then Preston and I brought out the Warrior Megazord's Flame Saber and struck Saligauna destroying him, and Grumble Bee was destroyed by The White Tiger Zord Warrior Mode.

_**Meanwhile back inside Serpentera**_

"You failed again." Rita told Lord Zedd

"What? It wasn't me it was you." Lord Zedd told her

The two argued as Serpentera headed back to the moon.

_**Meanwhile back in Australia**_

All of us minus Preston teleported back and our chaperone found us.

"Come on we have to get to the museum." The Chaperone told us

"Sorry." Kimberly said

"Come on guys let's enjoy the rest of the holiday." Tommy said

"You said it I have had enough of Lord Zedd for one day." Trini mentioned

"You said it." Luke stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Oh no I forgot something." Alpha stated

"**Luckily they weren't hurt**." Zordon mentioned

"I'll set them back as light as a feather." Alpha stated

_**Back in Australia**_

Bulk and Skull return to the city they both agreed that nothing happened.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"I'm glad that's over with." Alpha mentioned

"**So am I Alpha**." Zordon told him

"Still I wonder why Paul was not affected by all the darkness." Alpha said

"**I don't know Alpha. Only the future can tell us**." Zordon stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"I agree R2 I hope so too for Master Paul's sake." C-3PO stated

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty eighth chapter for this story. Now I will try to get the next chapter out tonight but can't make any promises. The next one will be just as long as this one maybe even longer as it is my revamp version of the three part Return of the Green Ranger episodes but I have change the name and did some work with it but for a good part it will be the same as the show. So until then please R&R. _____


	39. Gold Vs Gold

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, This chapter is based on the three part episode Return of the Green Ranger but I change the name and a good portion of the plot In this Paul's abilities and strength both mental and physical will be tested. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a few other things. Now without further ado here is chapter thirty nine for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Thirty Nine: Gold vs. Gold

At Angel Grove High in Ms. Applebee's class we were getting ready for our last assignment before our Exams.

"If you could go back in time what time period would you have liked to have lived in. This is the question for your assignment. So have a good three day weekend everyone." Ms. Applebee told us

All of us in the class then got up gathering up our belongings and left for the day. A few minutes later we all meet up outside Angel Grove High and walked up to one of the tables.

"If I could go back in time I would have to go back to last year you know when they had that big sale on and I was out sick with the flu." Kimberly said

Yeah I remember that she was not a happy camper either and I had to deal with her being ornery for a good two weeks.

"I think you have to go a little further back." Aisha told her

"Aisha is right Kim I think maybe something more on actual history terms is what we are suppose to go to." Trini mentioned

"I would have liked to live in Viking times I always loved those books." Rocky stated

"Well I would have liked to have lived in the time of King Arthur's Court." Tommy stated

"What about you Billy?" Rocky asked

"O that's an easy one back in the thirties with Albert Einstine of course I would have to be his assistant." Billy mentioned

We all get a chuckle at that

"Hey Paul what about you?" Kat asked

"Well I say back around the eighties when they were first making the Nintendo Entertainment system." I told them

"Should have known you pick that." Kimberly stated rolling her eyes

"Well at least I chose an educational guess unlike yours sis." I told her with a chuckle

Everyone else but her laughed at that

"What about you Zack?" Billy asked

"Well I say back in the seventies back when disco was the biggest hit." Zack stated

"Same here cuz." Curtis said as they clasp hands

"Hey Luke how about you?" I asked

"I don't know this one is hard for me I haven't been on Earth long enough to know of any kind of history." Luke stated

"Come on dude haven't you been paying attention in History class?" I asked

"Hey it isn't easy you know." Luke mentioned

"More like you being lazy." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"If only I could send them all back in time." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Why not get Rita to ask the ghost of darkness for help?" Goldar asked

"Not a bad idea Goldar, tell Rita my request." Lord Zedd told him

_**Back at Angel Grove High**_

"Hey Jason what about you?" I asked

"I would of like to live back in Ancient Japan I love those movies and books." Jason told us

"So Adam what time period would you have liked to have lived in?" Tommy asked

"Renaissance I don't' know everything seemed so romantic." Adam said

"Awe." All the girls said to that

_**Meanwhile inside the Lord Zedd'sPalace**_

Rita was talking to the ghost of Darkness.

"Oh Ghost of Darkness my husband Lord Zedd has sent me before you." Rita stated

"I heard about the wedding my child what can I do for you?" The Ghost of Darkness asked

"Zedd has this ridicules plan to send the Rangers back in time." Rita told him

"The Wizard of Deception can handle that but the Gold Ranger is another problem." The Ghost of Darkness said

"Exactly I mean no matter what you do he's always seems to be two steps ahead for some reason." Rita stated

"Not that my child it is the fact no one can match him in skill or his knowledge." The Ghost of Darkness mentioned

"Finally someone as smart as I am. No matter what you do that Gold Ranger will always save his friends he is even stronger then when his dad was the Gold Ranger all those years ago." Rita said

"Exactly my child I will send down the Wizard if Deception to create a clone of the Gold Rangers dead father." The Ghost of Darkness told her

"An excellent idea Ghost of Darkness thank you." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

The Wizard of Deception showed up.

"Guess what Zordon I'm back." The Wizard said

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_.

"It is done my child." The Ghost of Darkness stated

"Thank you." Rita said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Kimberly and I were walking along by ourselves as Luke opt to stay with the others.

"This is nice." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah it is." I stated

"So how is the Dragon Radar coming along?" Kimberly asked

"It's coming along great it is helping me out a lot with the Four Star Ball I got back when we visited my family back home on Spring Break." I told her

"That's good so you looking forward to the summer?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I am the possibility of bring my parents back to life is making the upcoming Dragon Ball hunt even more special." I stated

"Paul listen just make sure you don't get your hopes up too much on this I don't want to see you get hurt." Kimberly told me

"I know Kimberly if I am not able too then so be it but knowing that I tried will be enough to help me move on more." I told her

"Well just know that you won't be doing this journey alone." Kimberly told me

How can I forget she keeps on reminding me every time we talk about this topic.

"So are you, Aisha, Trini, and Kat going to hit the mall?" I asked

"Yeah why do you want us to see if we can find you another video game shirt?" Kimberly asked

"That would be nice if you can." I said

"Sure we can little brother." Kimberly said

I just smiled and rapped my arm around Kimberly's shoulder as I am now just about as tall as her.

"I'm so glad I meet you all those months back." I told her

"Same here Paul." Kimberly said

We smiled at each other and continued walking on.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Rita walked into Finster's lab

"Finster I've done it the Ghost of Darkness has sent down the Wizard or Deception to create an evil clone of the Gold Ranger's father." Rita stated

"That's excellent my queen." Finster said

"Yes and with him I can create a fake Gold Ranger Power Coin." Rita stated

"Just be careful, Empress." Finster told her

"O stuff it I know what I am doing nothing can go wrong with the plan." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

After saying goodbye to my sister I was walking along in the park to meet back up with the others when I see a monster that greatly resembles the Grim Reaper.

"Hello Paul it is so nice to meet you." The monster stated

"What in the hell are you?" I asked

"I am the Wizard of Deception and this will be the beginning of your end." The Wizard stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's palace**_.

"Perfect now Putties go and help the Wizard of Deception." Lord Zedd commanded

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then the Putties showed up.

'Great I now also have to deal with these clay heads.' I thought to myself

"Zordon I need help in the park send for the others." I said into the Communicator

I then start fighting the Putties

_**Meanwhile in the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi I'll contact the other Rangers." Alpha cried

"**Yes Alpha since that is my arch nemesis the Wizard of Deception**." Zordon told him

"The Wizard of Deception no telling what he'll do." Alpha mentioned

"I take it that the Wizard is bad news." 3PO asked

"**Yes 3PO he is**." Zordon told him

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Yes R2 I'm worried too." 3PO said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

I was still fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Everyone but the girls and Preston were still doing homework.

"I can think of better things to do on a three day weekend." Adam mentioned

"Same here." Rocky stated

"Yeah you said it." Zack agreed

Curtis, Billy, Jason, Luke, and Tommy nod their heads in agreement. Just then their communicator beeped.

"This Jason we read you." Jason said into his Communicator

"_Rangers. Paul is being attacked by Putties in the park_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"What about Aisha, Kat, Trini, Preston, and Kimberly?" Adam asked into the Communicator

"_I will contact them you must hurry_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Let's move." Rocky stated

The eight packed up their books and left.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"The Rangers are on their way Zordon." Alpha told him

"**They will have to be careful The Wizard of Deception is one of the most evil wizards known in the universe no telling what he has planned**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

I see the others teleported down and started fighting the putties. Just then the Wizard of deception zapped me down and then my world goes black.

_Normal POV_

"Now hold him still so that I can use this device to scan his memory." The Wizard told the Putties

One of the Putties took the device from the Wizard and zap it at Paul's head then handed it back to The Wizard then the wizard and the Putties disappeared. Just then Kimberly showed up.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Oh no, Paul." I stated running up to him

_Paul's POV_

I wake up to see the others run up to me and both Tommy and Zack helped me up.

"Paul you ok?" Tommy asked

"Yeah." I told him

"You sure?" Preston asked

"I think so I mean I'm not missing anything." I told them

Kimberly then hugs me and I hug her back

"Paul are you sure you're ok?" Kimberly asked as we break the hug

I roll my eyes at this she worries too much

"Yes sis I am sure." I told her

"We better contact Zordon." Adam mentioend

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"The Wizard of Deception disappeared as quickly as he appeared." Alpha told Zordon

"**Don't be fooled Alpha the wizard isn't done yet**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile at another part of the park**_

The Wizard showed up and used the device from earlier and fired it at the ground and then a clone of Paul's dad Frank Golupski wearing black clothes with some gold trim on the shirt.

"You are the Evil clone of the original Gold Ranger and you will do as I say." The Wizard stated

"Yes Master." Clone Frank said

_**Meanwhile in another part of the park with the Rangers**_

Billy then walked back up to us.

"Guys listen. Zordon said that the Wizard has the power to make illusions become reality." Billy told us

"I get it the Wizard of Deception." I stated

"Exactly." Billy said

"But what could he want from me?" I asked

"I don't know but Zordon said we should just continue on with our day." Billy stated

"Hey I am going to get out of here I need to take care of a few things." I told them

"Ok Paul be careful sweetie don't do too much I want you to take it easy." Kimberly told me kissing my forehead

'Man I wish she wouldn't do that in public.' I thought to myself

"I will sis see ya guys later." I said

"Later." The others told me as I then walk away

_Kimberly's POV_

"We better keep an eye on our communicators." Jason mentioned

"I agree who knows what Zedd and Rita are planning." I stated

"Yeah if it involves Paul we are in for a battle for sure." Luke mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"This is perfect soon the Gold Ranger will go up against an evil version of his late father and be defeated once and for all." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes the Gold Ranger won't have the heart to destroy his own daddy even if he is just a clone." Rita mentioned

"Yes my dear." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The clone Frank walked up to the bench and sat down.

"Rangers come in." Clone Frank said into the Communicator with the same voice as Paul as to disguise himself for the moment

"_Go ahead we read you_." Billy said through the Communicator

"Something's come up meet me at the City Limits sign." Clone Frank said into the Communicator in Paul's voice

"_Got it we will be there shortly_." Billy said through the Communicator

_**A bit later**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, Adam, Luke, and I showed up at the City's Limit sign and see a man in his forties dressed in black and gold.

'He looks really familiar but from where?' I asked to myself

"Excuse me sir have you seen a boy about nine years old about five foot seven with medium length brown hair around here?" Tommy asked

"No I'm afraid I haven't." He told us

"Hey guys sorry I'm late in getting here where's Paul?" Preston asked walking up to us

"We don't know we haven't seen him yet." Jason told him

Preston then turned towards the man and then we see his face turn white as a ghost and with a shock and confused look on his face.

"Preston you ok?" Kat asked

Preston just ignore her and walk up to the man what is Preston doing?

"Whoever you are you're going to have another thing coming to you." Preston told him getting into a fighting stance

'What in the hell is he thinking?' I asked myself

Rocky and Tommy go and hold Preston back

"Whoa what has gotten into you Preston?" Rocky asked

"Let me go he is not real." Preston said trying to break free from their grip

"Preston what are you talking about?" Tommy asked

"This imposter isn't Paul's father." Preston stated

Rocky and Tommy then let go of him

"What you saying?" Aisha asked

"This man he may look like him but he isn't the real Frank Golupski Paul's father." Preston told us

'Now I know why he looks familiar to me I should have realized it earlier.' I thought to myself

"Not bad for a little kid." A voice stated

We turn towards the voice to see a monster that looks a lot like the Grim Reaper

"This must be The Wizard of Deception Zordon told us about." Billy stated

"Great now what?" Curtis asked

"Time for all of you to travel back in time." The Wizard stated

Just then we got transported somewhere. A few moments later we reappear by the city's limit sign but something is not right here.

"Where are we?" I asked

"My guess we are still in Angel Grove but in the Late Seventeen hundreds." Billy mentioned

We then looked around confused.

_**Meanwhile back in the present in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

I was just walking along through the park.

"Hello Gold Ranger." A voice said

"That voice." I whisper to myself

I turn around to see a man I recognize all too well

"This can't be." I muttered

"Don't tell me you have forgotten about your own father have you son." He stated

I just looked at my dad and wondered what the heck was going on.

_**Back in the late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We were all looking around while the people started calling us witches.

"What are we going to do?" I asked

"How about run?" Luke asked

"He's right now that they've branded us witches." Billy said

"You don't have to tell me twice." Curtis stated

We then run off and then met up with a girl and we all hid in the stables.

"Thanks." Adam said

"My pleasure. I'm Marissa." Marissa told us

"Adam. And these are my friends Kimberly, Aisha, Rocky, Kat, Curtis, Zack, Jason, Billy, Trini, Preston, Luke, and Tommy." Adam said

"Hi." I said

_**Meanwhile back in the present in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

I was looking at my father.

'No he can't be, my real dad was killed by Shock Wave.' I thought to myself

"So what's it going to be son?" My cloned father asked

"Don't call me that you are not my father you poser." I told him pointing my finger at him

"What?" He asked

"You're not my real dad you fake he died a long time ago where are my sister, brother, and friends?" I asked

"Afraid to fight me?" He asked

"Of you in your dreams." I told him

'Granted I am even if he is a fake he still sounds and looks like my dad.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Master it appears Paul has figured out that his father is a fake." Goldar mentioned

"So what he still won't be able to defeat him." Lord Zedd stated

"Yeah so zip it monkey breath." Rita stated.

_**Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We explained to Marissa how we got to her time.

"So you're from the future?" Marissa asked

"Yep." Curtis stated

"Now we need to figure out how to get back to our time." Luke mentioned

"And stop that fake version of Paul's dad." Trini stated

"Yeah I know I can't even imagine what he is going through right now if he has run into him by now." I stated

"Don't worry Kim I'm sure Paul will be fine." Aisha said putting a hand on my shoulder

"I hope your right Aisha." I stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Present in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

"So you think you have what it takes to defeat me?" My dad's clone asked

"I don't think I know I can." I stated

"You are really cocky aren't ya." My dad's clone mentioned getting angry

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi. Paul is talking to his dad." Alpha cried out

"**Alpha that's not Frank that's the Wizard's creation**." Zordon told him

"Man Zedd has gone too far this time." Alpha stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"I agree with you R2 this is bad." 3PO stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"Then let's go Gold Ranger." My dad's clone told me

"Fine by me." I said

"Ah yes fight." The Wizard stated appearing out of thin air

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"I was hoping you'd say that." My dad's clone mentioned

"GORILLAZORD!" Both my dad's clone and I yelled out

Once morphed we then started circle around each other.

"Ah yes this is going to be good." The Wizard stated

"O right then son you ready for this?" My dad's clone asked

"I am not your son and you're not my real father now shut the hell up and fight you poser." I told him getting angry

'Ok Paul calm down you won't be able to win if you get all worked up like this.' I thought to myself

We then start fighting. Somehow we are evenly matched as we match punch for punch and dodging each other's kicks.

"Not bad kid." My dad's clone told me

"Not so bad yourself for a clone." I stated

We then continue to fight each other.

"This is going better than I thought it would." The Wizard mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

As we are still hiding in the bran the English guards found us.

"There you are witches." One of the guards said

"There not witches." Marissa told them

"What are we going to do?" Adam asked

"I don't know." Rocky mentioned

"I have an idea you guys just play along." Billy told us walking over to them

"Excuse me gentlemen if I can just have a moment of your time I think I can explain everything." Billy told them

_**Meanwhile back in the present in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

The evil clone of my dad and I are still fighting.

"Now to make this interesting." The Wizard stated

The Wizard then zapped me.

"AH!" I yelled out in pain

I fall to the ground demorphing and then my world goes blank

_Normal POV_

"Excellent what you have plan next master?" Cloned Frank asked

"I have another job for you go and tell Zordon it is I that sent the other Rangers two hundred years back in time. But don't mention how many years." The Wizard told him

"Yes master." Clone Frank stated

Cloned Frank then teleported off.

_**Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Why do I have a strange feeling we should run." Tommy mentioned

"Maybe because it's a good idea." I told him

"I agree guys let's get out of here." Trini stated

All of us and Marissa runs out while the Guards chased after us

_**Meanwhile back in the present inside the Command Center**_

The evil cloned Gold Ranger showed up

"Whoa nice place here." Clone Frank stated

Alpha then turns around and sees the Gold Ranger but thinks nothing of it at first.

"O hi Paul Ah." Alpha cried out now realizing he is not Paul

"**Alpha that's not Paul that's the Wizard's evil clone of Paul's father**." Zordon told him

"That's right you old man." He told him

"**What is it that you want**?" Zordon asked

"I'm here to tell you that the Power rangers are no more." The clone Frank stated

"**What have you done with them**?" Zordon asked

"Hold on old man I'll tell you when I'm good and ready understand." Clone Frank told him

"O this is real bad." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes who is a genius?" Lord Zedd asked

"You are my evil husband." Rita told him

"That I am my dear." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us along with Marissa run up to a couch and hopped inside.

"Thanks a lot Uncle Ben." Marissa said

"No problem." Uncle Ben told him

'Man he looks just like Bulk.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back in the Present in the Command Center**_

"**So where are the Rangers**?" Zordon asked

"Let's just say in a place where history is repeating itself." Clone Frank stated

Clone Frank then teleports away.

"**Alpha did you get that**?" Zordon asked

"Yes now we know they are in the past but how far we don't know it will take us forever to search every time period." Alpha stated

"**Stay calm Alpha start at the present day and work your way further down the time line and in the meantime 3PO and R2 I want the two of you to try and reach Paul**." Zordon said

"As you wish Zordon." 3PO said as he begins pushing buttons

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped plunging into the computers

"O Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out as he begins to push the buttons.

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

The Wizard of Deception appeared next to Clone Frank still morphed.

"Now I want you to use the fake Xavier and call fourth the Gorilla Zord and destroy Angle Grove." The Wizard told him

"As you wish Master." Clone Frank stated

"Now I'm going back in time to keep the other Rangers busy." The Wizard stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us along with Marissa were at her Uncle Ben's place.

"Rocky your foot is tickling my back." Aisha stated

"Um that's not me Aisha." Rocky said backing up a bit

Aisha looked behind her to see rats.

"AH!" She yelled out as she stood up and back away from them

We all laugh at that.

"That isn't funny I hate rats." Aisha stated

Just then the Wizard of Deception showed up.

"Good to know now let's see you handle them when they're your size." The Wizard stated

The Wizard then made the Rats grow to the size of the teens.

"O gross." I stated

"Let's get out of here." Luke mentioned

All of us along with Marissa and Uncle Ben run off. The Wizard laughed and disappeared.

_**Meanwhile back in the present in Downtown Angle Grove**_

Clone Frank was standing on top of one of the buildings

"Time for the Destruction to begin." Clone Frank stated

He then brought out the fake Xavier.

"I need Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power now." Clone Frank called out hosting the fake Xavier in the air

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Soon Gold Ranger your time will run out and the world will be mine." Lord Zedd stated

_**Back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

I then start waking up holding my head as I got a headache.

"Man what happen?" I asked myself standing up

The last thing I remember was fighting that clone of my late dad. Of course that Wizard zapped me, knocking me out I have to find them.

I then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back in Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I can't believe it we will finally get rid of that runt Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"I know Zeddy I'm loving every moment of this." Rita stated.

"My dear this is truly history in the making" Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

The Gorilla Zord showed up in the city and got turned evil.

"Now to start the destruction." Clone Frank stated

He then jumped into the Zord's Cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." He said placing the fake Xavier in the slot in the console

Just then the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode and he then commanded the Zord to start the destroying the city.

_**Meanwhile back in the Late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We were all still running away from the giant Rats. Even the guards started running away.

"Billy do you think we can still morph?" Curtis asked

"No I don't think our Powers well work this far back in time." Billy told us

"Just great so we just keep on running then?" I asked

"Afraid so Kim." Jason stated

_**Meanwhile back in the present at the Angle Grove library**_

_Paul's POV_

I start walking up the stairs just as Bulk and Skull were walking down.

"Hey Bulk have you seen Kimberly or the others?" I asked

"Do I look like I keep watch over them?" Bulk asked

"I'm not playing around Bulk have you seen them?" I asked again getting a little mad

"No I haven't." Bulk stated

"That's all I wanted to know." I told him

I then walked off while Bulk and Skull ran off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Any luck with finding Paul C-3PO**?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon R2 is in the process of contacting Paul now." 3PO told him

_**Meanwhile back at the Angle Grove Library**_

Just then my communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul are you ok_?" Zordon asked through the Communicator

"Yeah I'm fine you guys know where the others are?" I asked into the Communicator

"_There somewhere in the past I am currently scanning each time period now_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"What about that clone of my dad where is he?" I asked into the Communicator

"_He has just summoned the Gorilla Zord and is now attacking Downtown Angle Grove_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Great so he has taken control of my Zord?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Yes but you have the real Xavier you can easily regain control of the Gorilla Zord_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Thanks Zordon I'm on my way to deal with that poser." I said into the Communicator

I then end the transmission and run off

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon I'm not liking this even if Paul regains control of the Gorilla Zord do you think he can destroy his father even if he is a fake?" Alpha asked

"**Yes Alpha granted I am worried on the aftermath of how Paul will feel after words**." Zordon told him

"O ayi, yi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"I agree R2 I am also worried about Master Paul." 3PO told him

_**Meanwhile back in Downtown Angle Grove**_

The Gorilla Zord was destroying everything.

"That's it soon the Earth will be under the command of Lord Zedd." Clone Frank stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Zordon talked to Paul through the Viewing Globe

"**Paul, I know you can win this just know that you are never alone and that your real dad is always with you in spirit**." Zordon told him

"_I know thanks Zordon_." Paul said through the Viewing Globe

_**Back in the park**_

"IT' MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Not so fast Gold Ranger. Putties attack him." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Back in the park**_

Just then three Putties showed up.

"Well looks like I have to take out the trash first." I stated

I then fight off the putties punch one in the chest, then kick the second on in the chest and then elbowed the third in the chest making them disappear.

"You'll have to do better than that Zedd." I called out

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Oh I will Gold Ranger just you wait and see." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in Downtown Angle Grove**_

"Ok poser it's time for this to end." I stated

I then pulled out Xavier.

"Gold Gorilla Zord I command you to stop now." I called out holding Xavier in the air

Just then the Gorilla Zord snapped out of The Wizard of Deception's spell.

"What no this can't be happening." My dad's clone stated as the fake Xavier disappeared and he fell out of the cockpit.

"Now to take care of you poser." I told him

"We will see about that Gold Ranger." My dad's clone stated

"Gold Ranger it is time to meet your end." The Wizard stated

"Yeah with your friends stuck two hundred years in the past you are alone." My dad's clone told me

"Yes thanks that's what I wanted to know." I said

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Yes way to go Paul." Alpha stated

"**Alpha begin a search two hundred years in the past**." Zordon told him

"I am all ready on it Zordon." Alpha stated

_**Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us along with everyone else here are still running away from the Giant Rats.

"I sure hope Paul is having better luck then us." Kat mentioned

"Yeah me too." I stated

'Please little brother be careful.' I thought to myself as we kept on running

_**Meanwhile back in the Present in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

"You guys have picked the wrong Ranger to mess with so now you are going to pay." I told them

"Don't you count us out yet Gold Ranger." The Wizard stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Why doesn't that Gold Ranger give up?" Lord Zedd asked

"He is just like that do goodir father of his." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon I have found the other Rangers they are in the late Seventeen Hundreds." Alpha told him

"**Good job Alpha, let's contact Paul so that we can get them back to the present**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha stated pushing some buttons

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then my Communicator beeps.

"Yes Zordon I hope you have some good news." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul, you need to grab the Wizard's staff it is the only way to go into the past and rescue the other Rangers_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Got ya Zordon." I said ending the call

"You think you can defeat the two of us." The Wizard stated

"I don't think." I stated

I then kick the staff out of his hands and catch it in the air

"I know I can." I finished saying

I then warped back in time

_**Meanwhile back in the late Seventeen Hundreds**_

I then appeared in the past.

"Hey guys." I called out

"Paul." Kimberly said

"Come on I have to take you home the Wizard and my fake father are about to destroy the city." I told them

"Right." The others said

The others then grabbed a hold of each other or me

"Paul what about them we just can't leave them to deal with those giant rats." Trini told me

"Your right hang on." I said

I then aim the staff at them returning them to normal size.

"Nice one man." Curtis stated

"Thanks take care everyone." I told the towns folks

I then warped all of us back to the future.

_**Back in the present in the park**_

We all showed up.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No the Gold Ranger got them Rangers back into the present time." Lord Zedd stated

"Zeddy why not just make the Wizard grow?" Rita asked

"An excellent idea my dear now grow Wizard and destroy them Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then threw the silver bomb towards Earth

_**Meanwhile Back on Earth**_

Just then we see the silver bomb coming towards the Wizard who catches it

"Time for your end Rangers." The Wizard stated

He then smashed in on the ground next to him making him grow thirty stories tall

"O right Rangers it is now time for your end." The wizard stated

"Guys Morph and battle the Wizard I will handle this fake." I told them

Kimberly then came up to me and puts a hand on my shoulder

"Paul be careful little brother." Kimberly told me

"I will sis go I will join you guys later." I told them

"Right bro." Preston stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

A few moments later they all were morphed and ready for action

_Kimberly's POV_

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." They all called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rockey called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and I hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Let's take out this wizard." I said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The rest of us said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The rest of us said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The rest of us said

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." The five of us said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in here let's get kickin." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They called out

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

We then started to fight the Wizard.

_**Back at the park**_

_Paul's POV_

"You think you can take me yourself you have another thing coming." My dad's clone stated

"It's you that has another thing coming Gold Armor Battlized Ranger." I called out moving my hands around and then brought them down to my Morpher.

Just then the shield on my chest change into bigger gold armor and had cannons on each side and a claw on my left side.

"No this is imposable." My dad's clone said

"O it's possible if you are really my dad's actual copy you would know he was the one that made this." I stated

I then activate the claw and it started spinning

"Fire." I stated as I fired the claw at clone and hitting him dead on sending him flying

"Lasers lock on." I commanded as the back piece attach itself to the front and locking onto the clone

'I don't want to do this but I have to he is nothing but a fake.' I thought to myself knowing I have to

"Lasers lock on full power and fire." I commanded

Just then the lasers fire at the clone hitting him dead center and he fell down and exploded.

"Battlizer power down." I called out

I then morph back to my regular Ranger form

"That takes care of that fake now to help the others." I mentioned

_**With the others**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword fell from the sky with the Megazord catching it

"Thunder Saber power up." Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Kat, and Aisha called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber charges it up then struck down on the Wizard doing nothing

"Power Sword energize and strike." We all said

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Sword and slash down on the Wizard sending him to the ground be he then gets back up

"Activating Dragon Zord Missiles." Preston said

Just then the Dragon Zord's right hand pops out missiles from its fingertips

"Missiles fire." Preston command

Just then the missiles fire at the Wizard hitting him in the chest but did no damage

"Man not good Tommy try the White Tiger Thunderbolt." Preston stated

"Right." Tommy said grabbing a sphere from behind him and placed it in the consol

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth and hit the Wizard but no damage either

"Man that did no good." Tommy stated

"Hang on let me try here." Luke said grabbing a sphere from behind him and placing it in the slot in the consol.

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth and hit the Wizard but like our other attacks it didn't do any damage.

"Man not good we need more fire power." Luke stated

_Paul's POV_

I then jump into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Guy's I took care of that fake Ranger now let's combine together and take this Wizard down for good." I said placing Xavier into its slot in the consol

"Paul none of our attacks work what you suggest we do?" Curtis asked

"Don't worry Curtis we still have our trump card. Luke do you think you can guard us for a few moments?" I asked my brother

"Yeah you can count on me brother." Luke said

He then had the Rhino Zord attack the Wizard.

"I call on the power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Utrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Transformation sequence complete you guys ready?" I asked

"Ready." The others said

"You don't stand a chance." The Wizard stated

"I'm afraid you are the one that doesn't stand a change." Kimberly stated

"O right guys he is all yours." Luke said getting his Zord out of the way

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" The rest of us yell out together

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and hitting the Wizard straight on the chest sending him to the ground and exploded destroying the Wizard of Deception once and for all.

"Yes the Wizard is gone." Preston stated

"You said it bro." I said

_**Later on back at Angel Grove High**_

"I am so glad Zordon destroyed that wand." Kimberly mentioned

"You said it." Jason stated

I just space out not really paying attention to the conversation.

"Hey you ok Paul?" Kat asked

I shake out of my thoughts and look at them

"Yeah I am just thinking about my parents." I told them

Kimberly then puts a hand around my shoulder

"Paul you were strong today your dad would be so proud of you for defending his legacy the way you did today." Kimberly told me

"Yeah man he may have looked and sounded like your dad but he wasn't your real father he was just a fake and you proved that." Preston stated

"I know." I muttered

Kimberly smiles and leans her head against mine.

"You are a true Gold hero just like your father little brother." Kimberly told me

"Thanks sis everyone I am just glad to have friends and a sister like you Kimberly and of course a goofy twin brother like you Luke all of you are my family no matter what." I told them

"To the end." Jason stated placing his hand in the center of the table

The rest of us do so as well.

"To the end." We all say together

**AN**: _Well there's the thirty ninth chapter for this story. Well to be honest I wanted to try to keep most of the plot intact to which I think I did a good job of, but I knew I had to change it up a great deal and put some twists into it so that it would work out the way I wanted it to work. So hope you all like this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Now I well more than likely be updating more tomorrow but who knows you might see at least one more uploaded in a few hours. So until next time please R&R. _____


	40. Best Man for the Job

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. This chapter is based on the episode Best Man for the Job as the title says and it pretty much has the same plot just twisted it up a bit. Also I have added another scene at the end of the chapter so like before if you don't like reading them stuff then just skip it as it doesn't affect the overall story. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that. Now without further ado here is chapter forty for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty: Best Man for the Job

At Angle Grove High School, Billy, Tommy, Kimberly, Luke, Aisha, Trini, Kat, and I are walking down the halls when we spot a poster saying 'Angle Grove Student president elections coming up'.

"Hey the elections are coming up." Aisha mentioned

"Hey Paul have you ever thought of running for school president?" Billy asked me

"No way man that be a lot of work for a kid like me." I told him

"I know but think about it, it might be a good chance to get your opinions out there and if you decide to run I can be your campaign manager." Billy told me

"Yeah same here." Tommy told me

I then put my books in my locker and turn towards Kimberly

"I don't know what do you think Kimberly?" I asked

"Go for it little brother I think you would make a great school president." Kimberly told me

"Yeah brother you make a good one." Luke stated

"Luke you don't even know what the term means." I stated

"True." Luke said

"Ok I will." I stated

"Great." Billy stated

The girls walked off.

"How's this for a slogan Paul Golupski the Best Man for the job." Billy told me

"Yeah I like that but there is one tiny small problem with that." I told him

"What's that?" Tommy asked

"I'm a kid." I stated

They get a chuckle at that.

"True there brother." Luke said

_**With the girls**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat, Trini, Kat, and I are at my locker

"Hey Kim I think you should run for School President." Aisha told me

"O I can't run against my own brother." I stated

"Why not you two are pretty much best friends so you know it will be a good clean race." Kat mentioned

"And besides we need more women in office then men." Aisha stated

"Besides I think Paul would like the idea of competing against you." Trini stated

"That's true. Ok I'll do it." I told them

"Great." Aisha said

Trini, Kat, Aisha, and I walk up to Luke, Tommy, Billy, and Paul.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Paul how would you feel if I ran against you for school president?" Kimberly asked

"I think that's great." I mentioned

"You don't think it's weird?" Kimberly asked

"No I mean look at it this way at least one of us will win." I told her

"That's right." Tommy stated

"So may the best man or woman win the election." Kat told us

"Hey sis good luck." I told her putting my hand out to shake

"You too little bro." Kimberly told me shaking my hand

The girls walked off and so did Tommy, Billy, Luke, and I.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Nothing breaks up a sibling's relationship faster than politics." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Yes and I have an idea." Rita stated

"Oh no." Lord Zedd said

"Hey at least I'm not obsessed with trying to destroy the Gold Ranger." Rita told him

"Oh shut up." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then walked off.

"Squatt and Baboo I need you to go down to Earth and make sure Kimberly and Paul trip over this rope." Rita told them handing them a red glowing rope

"Yes my queen." Baboo said

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Kimberly and I are walking along through the park.

"You know I was kind of surprised you decided to run for school president Paul." Kimberly told me

"Yeah well that makes two of us." I said with a chuckle

"You know where Luke is?" Kimberly asked

"He is with Tommy and Billy working on my posters." I told her

_**With Baboo and Squatt**_

Up ahead Baboo and Squatt held the rope out and both Paul and Kimberly tripped over it.

_Paul's POV_

"Watch where you're walking." I told her

"You're the one who tripped me." Kimberly stated

"Yeah right sis you were probably checking your nails and thinking about your lover boy Tommy." I told her

"What can't you handle a little competition?" Kimberly asked

"We'll see who wins sister dear." I stated

We then walked off in two different directions.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect now to get them two siblings to argue during a battle against Goldar and the Putties so that Goldar can grab Xavier from the Gold Ranger." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove High**_

I was drawing on Kimberly's Poster. Just then Tommy, Luke, and Billy showed up.

"Hey Paul we got more posters." Tommy told me

"O good." I mentioned

"Hey who did that?" Billy asked pointing to Kimberly's poster.

"I don't know but let's fix it up." I told them

I then put his poster over the top. Just then Kimberly, Kat, Trini, and Aisha showed up.

"Very mature Paul you're such a little kid." Kimberly told me

"Yeah whatever Kimberly at least I don't spend hours in the bathroom doing my hair." I told her

"Come on guys let's go fix some of my posters." I stated

I then walked off and Billy, Luke, and Tommy followed.

_Kimberly's POV_

I then put stickers on Paul's poster.

"Don't vote for Dummy. Isn't that a bit harsh I mean he is your brother?" Aisha asked

Kat and Trini nod at that

"Yeah Kim and you know how emotional he can get if pushed too far." Trini mentioned

"Well he started it ok and I am going to win at any cost." I told them

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now for the trap." Rita stated

Rita then sent the letter to Paul's locker.

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Billy, Tommy, Luke, and I walked up to my locker.

"Why are you so bent on winning this isn't like you Paul?" Tommy asked

"I want to beat her by fifty percent." I stated ripping off another set of stickers from one of my posters

"Yea but this can also turn voters against you." Billy mentioned

"I don't care I just want to shut up little miss pinky for once." I stated

"Damn brother what crawled into your lunch today?" Luke asked

I then see a letter on my locker door address to me I then grab it and read it to myself

"Paul you know winning isn't everything." Tommy told me

"I just want to win W.I.N. win I have to go." I told them handing the letter to Billy and walked off.

_Normal POV_

Billy then reads the letter.

"_Paul_ _meet me in the park alone I have some information on how to destroy Kimberly_." Billy read the letter out loud

"O man we have to do something." Billy told them

Billy, Luke, and Tommy then run off.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

I was walking up through the park. Just then Goldar and the Putties showed up.

"You fell for the trap Gold Ranger." Goldar said

"Goldar I should have known you weren't far behind." I stated

"You might as well give up you are outnumbered." Goldar told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

Once morphed I then get into a fighting stance

"I don't need help to fight you and your clay cronies." I told him

I then begin fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back inside Angel Grove High**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, Kat, Trini, Curtis, Zack Tommy, Luke, and Jason all walked up to me.

"Kimberly we have to talk." Aisha stated

"About what?" I asked

"This election thing has gone way too far." Trini stated

"There's nothing wrong with winning at all cost." I told them

Just then Jason's Communicator beeped.

"I read you Zordon." Jason said into the Communicator

"_Rangers Paul is being attacked by Goldar and the Putties in the park he needs your help_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"What about Preston?" Jason asked into the Communicator

"_3PO is contacting him now_." Zordon told us through the Communicator

"Ok we are on our way." Jason said into the Communicator ending the call

"Figures that little brat can't do anything right." I said closing my locker door

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

We then teleported down.

"Look there he is." Rocky said

"Let's help him." Jason said

"Right." The rest of us said

We then started to help Paul fight the Putties.

_Paul's POV_

Just then Preston now morphed kicked the Putty off of me

"Hey you ok man?" Preston asked

"Yeah I'm ok." I told him

"Good then let's do this." Preston said

Just then another Putty kicked Preston sending him flying to the ground next to Kimberly

_Kimberly's POV_

"Preston you ok?" I asked going over to him

"They seem to be after Paul we have to help him." Preston said standing up

"O why can't he do anything right I'll help him." I muttered

I then flipped over and kicked another Putty before it could reach Paul.

_Paul's POV_

"Oh you again. I was doing just fine until you showed up." I told her pointing my finger at her

"Yeah right you're useless just let us help you." Kimberly told me

"I don't need your help loser." I stated walking away

"Get back here you little brat." Kimberly told me walking over to me

_Normal POV_

Goldar then walked up to the two fighting Rangers.

_Paul's POV_

"You can't handle the fact that I'm better then you." Kimberly told me

"Yeah right." I muttered

"Excuse me." Goldar said

"Butt out I am not done talking with mister runner up here." Kimberly said batting Goldar's hand away

Kimberly got punched by Goldar and I got captured by the Putties.

"Hey let go of me." I demanded

"Ha Gold Ranger now I have you and I'll be taking this." Goldar stated

Goldar then grabbed Xavier.

"No Xavier." I said

"_Put me down, put me down this instant_." Xavier demanded

"Goldar just wait until I get my hands on you." I told him

I then took down the Putties.

"Look Goldar has Xavier." Rocky mentioned

"I'll get it." Kimberly stated

"No way, I'll get it." I told her

Kimberly and I then crashed into each other.

"Nice going I would have had Xavier by now if it wasn't for you." Kimberly stated

"Yeah right I would have had him." I told her

Just then the other rangers ran up.

"Guys knock it off." Adam said while him, Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Curtis, and Zack hold us back.

"Let's see what this thing can do." Goldar mentioned

Just then Goldar blasted us with Xavier.

"O that felt so good to do that." Goldar stated before disappearing

"We have to retreat." Jason stated

_**Later inside the Command Center**_

All of us had our helmets off with Preston, Luke, and I back to our normal heights.

"Zordon. Goldar got Xavier." Jason told him

"Yeah if it wasn't thanks to Mr. Showoff." Kimberly stated

"You know what I have had it up to here with you." I told her

"Oh that's real mature." Kimberly stated

"Zordon could it be possible that Paul and Kimberly are under a spell? That might explain why they are behaving like this." Billy mentioned

"**It could be very possible Billy Alpha run a scan on Paul and Kimberly**." Zordon told him

"Right Zordon." Alpha said

Alpha then runs a scan with a device over us

"**Just as I thought Lord Zedd has place a hate spell on them making them dislike each other**." Zordon stated

Just then Alpha made two roses appear.

"Here this should counteract the spell as these are the symbols of love." Alpha stated handing the roses to Trini and Tommy who then handed them to us

"Zordon I don't mean to be rude but." I started to say but got rudely interrupted by Kimberly

"Yeah like you are being now." Kimberly muttered

"You know I am really getting tired of hearing your voice." I told her

"Guys please smell the roses for the team." Trini told us

"I am only doing this for the Rangers." I told Kimberly

"Me too." Kimberly stated

We then smelled the roses and I then felt normal I then smell them one more time.

"Oh man what was I thinking I am so sorry Paul." Kimberly told me

"It's ok Kim we were both under a spell we had no control over our actions." I told her

She then came over and gave me a hug to which I return one of my own.

"Now that's more like it." Trini mentioned

Just then the alarm went off.

"What's going on Zordon?" Luke asked

"**Rita is in the park with Xavier she can now control the Gorilla Zord**." Zordon told us

"We have to get Xavier back." I mentioned

"Well Xavier is made of metal Alpha could you, R2, and 3PO make a electromagnet strong enough to pull Xavier out of Rita's hands?" Billy asked

"Hmm we can try." Alpha stated

"**Rocky, you, Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Curtis will go back down and deal with them the rest of you remain here to help make the magnet**." Zordon told us

"You got it Zordon." Rocky stated

"Good luck guys and be careful the Gorilla Zord is not going to be an easy opponent." I told them

"Right." Adam said

"Let's go guys." Curtis stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" Rocky yelled out

The five Thunder Rangers teleported out

"Paul I am really sorry about earlier?" Kimberly told me

"Forget about it Kimberly I have." I told her giving her hug

She then hugs me back.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The five Thunder Rangers teleported down.

"Rita give us back Xavier." Kat told her

"Finders keepers Kat." Rita stated

Rita then took off the bandana used to gag Xavier.

"I've been waiting for years to say this. Gorilla Zord Power." Rita called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains and converted to its Warrior Mode.

"O man not good." Adam stated

"Looks like we will need to call on our Zords to hold off the Gorilla Zord." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah but hopefully Paul and others will get the Electro Magnet finish in time." Aisha stated

"Right ok guys let's get to work." Rocky told them

"Right we need Thunder Zord Power now." The Thunder Rangers called out

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"O right guys let's move." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in here let's get kickin." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Power up." The five Rangers said

Then the two Zords started fighting.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"There that should do it." Alpha told us

"Thanks Alpha." I stated taking the device from Alpha

"**Paul remember you have to be in about ten yards range in order for the device to work**." Zordon told me

"Right Zordon you guys stay here." I told them

"Just be careful Paul." Kimberly told me

I just nod my head at her.

"Good luck brother." Luke said as we clasp hands

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

I teleported behind the trees and snuck up behind Rita and her goons.

"Ok I hope this works." I muttered

I then flipped over the bush and activated the Magnet and got Xavier back from Rita.

"Sorry Rita but Play time is over." I told her

Just then the Gorilla Zord stopped fighting the Thunder Megazord and turn towards Rita and her goons.

"Bye for now Rangers." Rita told us

Rita teleported away along with Baboo, Squatt and Goldar.

"Good riddance great job guys." I called out to the others

"Thanks man glad you got here when you did." Adam stated

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"I can't believe this my plan was ruined." Rita said

"I knew you would fail as I said before a woman can't do a man's job." Lord Zedd stated

"O stuff radiator face I have a headache." Rita screech out

_**Later inside the Youth Center**_

Kimberly had finished her speech and I then went up to do mine.

"Hello I know you are all expecting me to say things on why I be the best man for the job but in truce the best person for the job is the person standing next to me." I mentioned

I see from the corner of my eyes seeing that she has a shock look on her face as do the others when I face the front again.

"I think she will make a good school president as she has some good ideas to help our school so that's why I am voting for her and I think you all should do the same." I told them I then clap my hands as do everyone else in the room

"Now our last speaker for the day is Bulk." Mr. Caplan said

Just then Bulk walks up to the podium

"If elected I promise you I will be able to revel the true Identities of the Power Rangers." Bulk said but didn't finish as Skull bump into him sending them both off the stage.

We all start laughing at that. Kimberly and I start walking to the others

"So why did you drop out?" Kimberly asked

"Because your speech reminded me of something and besides you had some real good ideas." I told her

"Thanks and Paul once again I want to say.." She starts saying but I stop her before she finishes as I know what she is going to say

"Kimberly for the hundredth time you don't need to apologize I know you didn't mean to say what you said as I did so let's just forget about it." I told her

"How did I get blessed with a great little brother like you?" Kimberly asked

"Who knows but I am glad we meet though." I said giving her a hug as she gives me one back

"Now this is how it is supposed to be." Trini mentioned as she and the others walked up to us.

We chuckle at that

"You're going to make a great school president sis." I told her

Just then Mr. Caplan walked up to the microphone.

"I have the results and the winner is Kimberly Hart." Mr. Caplan told us

"Great job Kim." Aisha told her

"Thanks." Kimberly said

"To Kimberly Hart the best person for the job." Tommy told her giving her a rose

Kimberly took the rose

'Man I love these touchy moments.' I thought to myself

Lord Zedd and Rita are never going to break my relationship with Kimberly or the others no matter how hard they try. I just hope they don't try that again though as I don't want to go through it again anytime soon.

_**Later at night at Kimberly's, Paul's, and Luke's house**_

While Luke all ready in bed I am in Kimberly's room as she wants me to tie her up again but this time for the entire night to her bed.

"Kimberly you sure you want me to leave you tied up all night to your bed?" I asked her as she is wearing a pink top and pink PJ shorts.

"Yeah I am as Mom won't be back home till 9 tomorrow morning and Luke always sleeps till about 11 anyway." Kimberly told me

"Ok then lay down and I well tie you up." I told her

Kimberly does so lay down in the middle of the bed. I then cross her wrists in front of her and tightly tie them with the scarf and then tie another scarf to it and tie it to her head board. I then cross her ankles and tie them together and then tie them to the footboard.

"Well your all nice and tied for the night so good night sis." I told her

"Night little brother." Kimberly told me

I then walk over to the door and walk out and close it.

_Kimberly's POV_

Once I see Paul walk out of the door a struggle to test out the bounds to find them very tight.

"Wow he did a real good job I better get comfy then." I muttered

I then get as comfy as I can get and try to go to sleep.

**AN**: _Well there's the fortieth chapter for this story. Now I felt that having Paul and Kimberly fall under the spell was a better idea than the one from the show so I went with that route and I think it worked out pretty good if I do say so myself. I well be updated the next three chapters tomorrow I hope. So until then please R&R. _____


	41. Storybook Rangers

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. They story line for the two part episodes Storybook Rangers is pretty much the same as the show but with a twist in it. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that. Now without further ado here is chapter forty one for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty One: Storybook Rangers

At Angle Grove High School, we were looking around the book fair Luke and I don't really want to be here but Kimberly pretty much drag us here.

"Kimberly why did you drag us here? You know I don't read." Luke told her

"Yeah this is one of them rare times I agree with Luke Kimberly." I mentioned

"Because you two need to get out more instead of playing them video games." Kimberly told us as we were looking through the fairy tale section.

'O great.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

"Hey, I found it. This is incredible." Billy said happily, picking a book up.

"What is it, Billy?" Adam wondered as he and Aisha came over to him.

"Quantum Physics Can Be Fun. I've been looking for a copy for months." Billy told them

"I can't believe that Stone Canyon never had a book fair like this." Aisha commented.

"Yeah, I know. It's really a good idea." Rocky agreed as they continued to another part of the fair.

"And besides providing a large collection of reading material generously provided by our peers, the proceeds will most likely prove beneficial to our library." Billy stated

Just then a female student came up to them.

"Aisha, come check out the career table. They actually have a book on how to break into the fashion business." she stated

"Finally, someone's speaking my language." Aisha stated following her friend to the table as the boys laughed

_Paul's POV_

Kimberly picked up yet another fairy tale book.

"I love fairytales. I always wanted to be a princess and be rescued by a handsome prince on a white horse." Kimberly told Tommy

"What about a white tiger?" Tommy asked

"That could work." Kimberly stated

'O please.' I thought to myself

Tommy chuckled as Kimberly shifted through the books. She let out a surprised gasp.

"What is it?" Luke asked

"Oh, my gosh. this is a morphinominal find." Kimberly stated picking up a book

"What? What is it?" Tommy asked

"This book." Kimberly told us showing us the book

We took a look at the book that had excited my sister. It was blue and had an illustration of a blue elf drawn into a circle.

"Grumble The Magic Elf?" I asked

"My dad used to read me this book when I was a little girl. Ohhhhh, this brings back so many memories." Kimberly stated staring at the book.

"Well, then you should have it." Tommy told her as he paid one of the student cashiers.

"Thank you Tommy, you are so sweet. Thank you," Kimberly said, kissing him

'O man I think I am going to be sick.' I thought to myself

"O I can't wait to read this book to you two. You guys are going to love it trust me." Kimberly told the two of us

"Yeah right." Luke muttered

'Can't wait.' I thought to myself sarcastically

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Kimberly likes fairytales let's see if she likes it when she's in the book." Rita stated

"Hold on you must talk to Lord Zedd about this first." Goldar told her

"If you want to wake him up be my guest." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

Kimberly, Tommy, Luke, and I walked up to Rocky.

"Hey Tommy, check out this book on meditation great for the martial arts." Rocky told him handing him the book

"Cool can I read it when you're done?" Tommy asked looking at it

"Sure." Rocky said

Tommy handed the book back to Rocky

"So are you kids enjoying the Book Sale?" Ms. Applebee asked

"Absolutely." Kimberly told her

"Good now remember the more books we sell the more the library benefits." Ms. Applebee told us as she walked off

"Hey I told Aisha and the guys I'd meet them at the Youth Center you wanna come?" Rocky asked

"Sure." I said

"Yeah sounds good." Tommy said

"Listen why don't you two go on ahead we told Preston and Stevie we picked them up at their place before heading to the Youth Center." Kimberly told them

"Ok see you guys soon." Rocky said

Rocky and Tommy then walked off

"Well let's go." I said

Luke, Kimberly, and I then walk off in another direction.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Perfect three Rangers in the park now for you to become part of the story." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Kimberly, Luke, and I were walking along then all of a sudden Kimberly's book flew out of her hands and into the trash bin.

"If you like the book why are you throwing it away sis?" I asked

"I didn't it flew out of my hands." Kimberly told us

"Hey what's it doing?" Luke asked

"I don't know." Kimberly mentioned

Just then all three of us got zapped into the book.

_**Inside the book**_

We all landed on a path of some sort.

"Where are we?" Luke asked

"I really don't know." I mentioned

"Oh my gosh, we're in my book." Kimberly told us

"O great and I think I know who is behind all this too." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes perfect now with those three out of the way the others shall fall." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

"This is crazy." Luke stated

"I know." Kimberly agreed

"Bad news guys we can't contact Zordon." I told them

"Ok who are you? And what are you doing in my story?" A Voice asked

Just then Grumble the Magical Elf appeared.

"Answer the second Question first." Grumble told us

"We really are in my book." Kimberly stated

"Well who are you?" Grumble asked

"Hi I'm Kimberly and these are my brothers Paul and Luke." Kimberly told him

Grumble just mumbled something and walked off.

'Well he lives up to the title for sure.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

Aisha walked up to Rocky, Tommy, Jason, Zack, Kat, Trini, Curtis, Billy, and Adam who were reading books.

"Hey are Paul and the others here yet?" Aisha asked

"Nope but they said they'd had to pick up Preston and Stevie first so they should be here soon." Adam told her

"Ok." Aisha said

Aisha sat down and pulled out her books and started reading.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So Rita has trapped them Ranger siblings in the story book. Good now to keep them there. Go my Putties and steal them toys." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Two males walked up and found the book and decided to take it to the Book Sale. Just then the Putties showed up.

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

We then ran up to Grumble.

"Please. Grumble can you help us get to the end of the book?" Kimberly asked

"No way what do I look like a travel guide." Grumble told us

'Man he really is a grouch.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

As the two teens walked off towards the book sale the putties jumped into the Book.

_**Back inside the Book**_

_Normal POV_

The Putties hid behind the trees.

_Paul's POV_

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to deliver these toys." Grumble told me

"Man this dude is really a grouch." Luke whispered to me

"Yeah I know." I whispered back at him

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What is taking those Putties so long?" Lord Zedd asked

Lord Zedd then enhanced his vision and saw the putties.

"Looks like they need to be reminded of their mission." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

Just then we see the Putties showed up and they grabbed the cart full of toys.

"They want the toys." Luke mentioned

"If they take the toys then the story will never end and we'll never get out." Kimberly told us

But before we could do anything the Putties disappeared with the Toys.

"Oh no." Kimberly muttered

"Great just great." Luke stated

"This is not good at all." I told them

Grumble walked off in a huff.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes now those three are trapped in that book for good." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes Master and soon the world shall be yours." Goldar told him

"Yes just as soon as I take care of those other Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile at Bulk's workshop**_

Bulk had a crazy idea to make his own monster. So he and Skull started creating their own monster.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

"I'm really worried they should have been here by now." Trini said

Just then Preston, Kira, and Stevie walk in and up to the others.

"Hey guys have you seen Paul, Kimberly, and Luke? They were suppose to pick us up but they never showed." Preston told them

"Ok now I am getting worried." Aisha stated

"Yeah same here." Kat mentioned

"Come on guys maybe their back at the Book sale." Jason told them

"I hope your right Jason." Trini stated

"Come on let's go." Billy said

The thirteen then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

"Guys I am so sorry." Kimberly told us

"It's not your fault sis." I told her

"Yeah Rita and Zedd are the ones to blame for this." Luke stated

"Come on we need to find that elf and find a way to break that spell on him so we can get home." I told them

"Let's go." Kimberly said

We then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

The two teens that found the book handed it to Ms. Applebee. Just then Jason, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Billy, Preston, Stevie, Kira, Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Adam and Aisha walked in.

"Ms. Applebee have you seen Luke, Paul, or Kimberly?" Kat asked

"No they must have left a while ago." Ms. Applebee told them

"Thanks." Jason said

They then walked over to a secluded corner.

"Paul do you read me?" Jason asked into his Communicator

Nothing

"Kimberly, Luke come in." Zack said into his Communicator as well

Nothing happen either

"Nothing here either." Zack mentioned

"Hold on I have an idea but let's head back to the Command Center first." Billy stated

They then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Bulk's workshop**_

Bulk and Skull were still trying to create their own monster.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon I'm really worried we can't contact Kimberly, Paul or Luke." Aisha told him

"**I know Rangers it appears that Rita has trapped them but I don't know where**." Zordon told them

"Billy you think you can find them?" Adam asked

"I can try Alpha 3PO I really could use your assistance." Billy told them

"Gladly Billy." Alpha statd

"I'd be more than happy to assist you Billy." C-3PO mentioned

The three then got to work

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

"Where are we?" Luke asked

"You really don't want to know where we are." Kimberly told us

"Why do I get the feeling I don't like that answer." I mentioned as I am trying to keep warm

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"Hey I think I found them." Billy stated

"Great work Billy." Curtis said

"It should appear on the Viewing Globe now." Alpha told them

They all looked at the Viewing Globe and saw Paul, Luke, and Kimberly

"Yes we found them." Adam stated

"Yeah but we still don't know where they are though." Zack mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

"Guys we've got trouble." Luke stated

We all looked at what Luke saw and we see a Snow Monster.

"Soon you'll all be icicles." The Snow Monster stated

"Oh great." Kimberly said

"Let's try to Morph." Luke mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

We bring out our Morphers getting ready to morph but it didn't work and we took a look at our Morphers.

"Oh no our Morphers are frozen." Luke stated

"O great my day just went from bad to worse." I muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Soon those Rangers will be snowed under." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes my lord but what about the other eleven Rangers?" Goldar asked

"Well Bulk and Skull seem to be making a monster I'll bring it to life to crush the Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in Bulk's Workshop**_

Bulk and Skull were still trying to create a monster.

"Bulk this is stupid." Skull told him

"No it's not Skull we have to do this so we can unmask the Power Rangers." Bulk said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Those two are pathetic they remind me of you two." Lord Zedd mentioned to Baboo and Squatt

"Thanks." Baboo and Squatt said together

"That wasn't a complement you fool." Rita told them

_**Meanwhile back inside the Book**_

We were trying to dodge the Snow monster.

"This isn't good." Luke said

"We have to do something." Kimberly said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

The Rangers looked at the Viewing Globe.

"Oh no there in trouble." Adam stated

"**I have now found their location they are in the middle of a story book but I am not sure as too which book**." Zordon told them

"Now we just need to find that book." Trini stated

"Before there gone forever." Jason mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

I then kicked the monster to the ground.

"Oh no." Kimberly said

"I think we've just caused an Avalanche." Luke mentioend

Just then we got covered in Snow.

_**Back at the Command Center**_

The eleven Rangers Stevie and Kira were looking at the Viewing Globe.

"We have to help them." Kira mentioned

"But we need the book." Kat stated

"Zordon do you know where the book is?" Billy asked

"**It's at the Angel Grove Book sale**." Zordon told them

"We have to hurry and find it." Jason told them

_**Back in Angel Grove High**_

The eleven Rangers Kira and Stevie started looking for the book.

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

We were now trapped in a cave.

"You guys ok?" I asked

"Yeah." Kimberly stated

"Great now what?" Luke asked

"I don't know but our Morphers are still frozen." I told them

"Man it's so flipping cold in here." Luke stated

"Yea I know." I mentioned

Kimberly then wrapped her arms around us

"Come on let's try and keep each other warm." Kimberly told us

We all then wrapped our arms around each other trying to stay warm.

_**Meanwhile back in Bulk's Workshop**_

"Come on my creation live." Bulk called out

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes my creation, live." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in Bulk's Workshop**_

The monster came to life.

"Yes we did it we created a Giant Turkey." Bulk stated

"Run." Skull said

Bulk and Skull ran off and Turkey Jerk ran after them.

_**Meanwhile back inside Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes that should keep those Rangers busy." Lord Zedd stated

"Your plan is working perfectly my lord." Goldar told him

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove High**_

"Grumble the Magic Elf." Aisha read the cover of the book she found

Just then it started glowing.

"That's weird." Billy mentioned

The book then fell out of Aisha's hands to the floor and they bend down and open it to find that it is indeed the book they were looking for.

"There they are." Aisha mentioned

"At least there alright for now." Adam stated

"Come on let's get this back to the Command Center." Billy told them

"Right." The others said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Book**_

Just then Grumble showed up.

"Grumble." Kimberly said

"So are you kids going to sit there all day?" Grumble asked

"You don't have to tell me twice." Luke stated

"Yeah same here." I stated

A little bit later we walked away from the cave.

"Thanks, Grumble. I don't know what we would've done." I stated

"You would've frozen your keisters off, that's what, and don't be so grateful. If I could figure out a way to get those toys back without your help, you'd still be in that cave." Grumble stated

"Hey, maybe we're going about this all wrong." I said suddenly

"What do you mean?" Kimberly wondered.

"We're trying to go forward in the story even though we don't have the toys. Maybe we should be going back instead." I stated

"Backwards? Now there's a brilliant suggestion." Grumble stated sarcastically

"Oh, I get it. We should go back and find Mondo and see if maybe he can lift the spell. If he does it, that's the end of the story." Kimberly mentioned

"Exactly." I confirmed.

"It may not be the ending that was written but-" Luke started.

"But at least it's an ending. That much I'll give ya." Grumble confirmed

We all grinned.

"Oh, but wait. What about the kids in the orphanage? We can't just let them down." Kimberly mentioned

We fell silent a moment.

"Look, when we get back, we'll send the toys for the orphans back." I assured to Grumble.

"Sure, sure. Anything to get you out of my story." Grumble agreed.

We then headed off.

"_Sheesh, one minute I'm minding my own business delivering toys, the next I'm the fourth musketeer_." Grumble muttered.

We then came upon a broken sign.

"Hey, what happened here? A hurricane?" Luke asked.

I then picked up the sign to Mondo's house.

"Great. Now which way do we go?" I asked.

"Don't look at me." Grumble replied

Kimberly then looked at him.

"Now Grumble, are you sure you don't remember which way to go?" Kimberly asked

"Oh, great. Now the pressure's on me. I've never gone backwards in the story before, so how can I remember something I never did?" Grumble asked

Despite his complaining, Grumble made a decision and headed off.

"What are you waiting for, a formal invitation? Let's go." Grumble told us

We just shrugged and followed him.

"Sheesh, suddenly, I'm a parade leader." Grumble stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon is there any way of getting them out of there?" Curtis asked

"**The only way I can think of is for them to finish the story**." Zordon told them

Just then the Alarm sounded.

"What's going on Zordon?" Jason asked

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told them

They looked and saw Bulk and Skull up a tree and a Turkey Monster on the ground.

"Zordon what's with the Thanksgiving nightmare?" Zack asked

"**That is Turkey Jerk he was created by Bulk and Skull to lure you out into the open and unmask you. But they didn't know that Lord Zedd and Rita brought the monster to life**." Zordon told them

"We have to stop that Turkey." Trini stated

"Yeah but we also have to figure out a way to get the others out of the book." Kat mentioned

"Tommy, you Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, and Kat go deal with that Turkey the rest of us will stay here and keep an eye on the others." Jason told them

"Right." Tommy said

"O right guys let's deal with this bad bird." Rocky stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tommy yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

_**In the park**_

The six Thunder Rangers showed up.

"Hey Turkey Jerk how about you pick on us." Curtis told him

"Yes it's the Power Rangers." Bulk stated

"You're no fun I'll blast you instead." Turkey Jerk stated

"We'll see about that." Tommy stated

Turkey jerk then blasted the Rangers and Curtis fell to the ground

"You ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah." Curtis told her

"Just rest a sec." Tommy said

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

We finally made it to the start of the book.

"Mondo the Magician knock at your own risk." I read the sign on the door

"Come on Grumble let's get rid of the spell then we can get out of your book." Luke told him

"I like that idea." Grumble said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That Magician, better not get rid of that spell." Lord Zedd stated

"Don't worry he won't after all Mondo the Magician is an old friend of mine." Rita told him

"You better be right." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

I then knocked on the door.

"That's strange no one is home." I stated

Just then the earth started to shake.

"Oh yeah want to bet little brother?" Kimberly asked

"Ok so maybe I spoke too soon." I stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Tommy, Rocky, Kat, Curtis, Adam, and Aisha were fighting Turkey Jerk. Tommy then roundhouse kicked Turkey jerk to the ground.

"What are we going to do?" Kat asked

"Let's use the Power Cannon it's our only shot." Tommy told them

"Let's do it." Adam stated

**Meanwhile back inside the book**

The shaking stopped.

"Who dares disturb my sleep?" Mondo asked

"Excuse me Mondo but I was wondering if you could lift the spell on Grumble?" I asked

"No that's not how the story ends." Mondo told us

Mondo then disappeared.

"Great now what do we do?" Kimberly asked

"Don't know." Luke muttered

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

"Ok guys let's do it." Kat stated

"Power Cannon online." Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat called out

Just then the Power Cannon appeared with Tommy, Aisha, and Curtis standing on the Right while Adam, Kat, and Rocky stood on the left. They then loaded in the Power charges.

"Fire." They commanded

The Power Cannon then fired and it destroyed Turkey Jerk.

"Yes we did it." Aisha said

"Come on we still need to help our friends." Adam mentioned

The Thunder Rangers teleported away while Bulk and Skull sulked after missing there chance.

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

"There has to be a way to get out." I mentioned

"I know we just have to think." Kimberly stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

The Thunder Rangers were now powered down and were looking at the book with the others.

"We have to help them somehow." Stevie mentioned

"Wait a sec maybe we don't have to go into the book to help them." Kira said

"What do you mean?" Adam asked

"Alpha you have colored pencils?" Kira asked

"Here they are." Alpha said handing them to her

"Great now if we can replace the toys the others will be able to escape." Kira mentioned

"Perfect." Jason said

Kira then drew in the toys.

_**Back inside the book**_

"Hey guys look." Kimberly stated

"Some new toys." Luke said

"Well come on Grumble let's end this story so we can get out of your book." I told him

"Good idea." Grumble stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Yes it worked." Trini said

"Great thinking Kira." Adam told her

"I agree but how did you know?" Kat asked

"My parents read that book to me like a thousand times." Kira stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the book**_

"We better be quiet." Grumble told us

"Why?" Luke asked

"Because Mondo is also on this page." Grumble mentioned

"O yeah I remember it wouldn't be good for us if we ended up waking him." Kimberly told us

We walked quietly through.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No this can't be happening." Lord Zedd stated

"Calm down just bring Mondo the Magician out of the Book." Rita suggested

"An excellent idea." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Book**_

Mondo sliced his way out of the book.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere inside the book**_

We all made it to the end of the book.

"Yes the spell is finally broken." Kimberly stated

"Yeah and we learned that giving is better than receiving." Luke stated

"And it makes us better people." I mentioned

"I'm glad you two have learn something from all this." Kimberly told us

"Now that you know the moral to my story you can get out of my book I mean go home." Grumble told us

Luke, Kimberly, and I then disappeared.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarm sounded.

"Oh no now what?" Trini asked

"**Rita and Zedd have brought Mondo the Magician and have already super sized him**." Zordon told them

"He's right." Billy mentioned looking at the book.

Just then Kimberly, Paul, and Luke showed up.

_Paul's POV_

"Man, am I glad you guys are safe." Zack told us

"Same here man." I stated as the two of us clasp hands

"**Rangers you must stop Mondo the Magician**." Zordon told us

"O right let's go and put that dude out of business." Luke stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Back In the City**_

Once morphed we teleported down in the city.

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode

"You Rangers are finished." Mondo the Magician said

"It's you who's finished." Jason told him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt." Tommy called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt." I called out

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt." Luke called out

"Dragon Zord Missiles." Preston called out

Just then five missiles pop out of the Dragon Zord's finger tips

"Fire." The four of us commanded

Just then the Gorilla Zord, Tiger Zord, and Rhino Zord fired the Thunderbolts while the Dragon Zord fired its missiles at Mondo the Magician.

"Now guys." I told them

"Thunder Saber Battle action." The Five Thunder Rangers called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber and charged it up then struck Mondo the Magician.

"Power Sword." Jason called out

Just then the Megazord's Power Sword came falling down from the sky as the Megazord caught it

"Energize Power Sword." Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Kimberly commanded

Just then the Megazord energize the Power Sword and struck and destroyed Mondo the Magician

"Yes way to go guys." I stated

_**Later back at Angel Grove High**_

All of us except for Preston, Stevie, and Kira were helping Ms. Applebee pack up the books and stuff from the Book sale.

"Thank you all so much the Book Sale was a big hit." Ms. Applebee told us

"I'm just glad we raised enough money." Billy mentioned

"You said it." Trini stated

Just then Ms. Applebee walked off.

"So what was it like being part of the book?" Rocky asked

"Let's just say I am staying away from fairytales for a while." Luke stated

"Yeah I'm with you brother." I told him

"Come on you two I thought it was kind of cool." Kimberly mentioned

"You would." I told her

Kimberly then lightly slaps my chest

"Anyone up for some food?" Rocky asked

"After that fairytale I'm starving." I stated

"When aren't you?" Trini asked

"I'll get back to you on that." I told her

We all laughed as we walked out of the High School.

**AN**: _Well there's the forty first chapter for this story. Now I thought that having Kimberly tarp in the book with both Luke and Paul was a perfect idea so I had decided to go that route and I think it worked out great. Now it will take me a while but I will upload chapter 42 later today so stay on the lookout for it. So until then please R&R. _____


	42. Wild West Rangers

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. This chapter is based on the two part episodes Wild West Ranger the plot is pretty much the same but twisted up a bit and I didn't add in all the Rangers ancestors. Just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a few other things. Now without further ado here is chapter forty two for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty Two: Wild West Rangers

We are at the Angle Grove Youth Center Kimberly, Stevie, Kira, Kat, Trini, and Aisha are setting at the table talking about girl stuff while the rest of us guys minus Tommy are at the counter. Just then Tommy walked up to us with a cactus in his hands.

"Hey Tommy." Jason said

"Hey guys." Tommy said

"So what's with the plant?" Adam asked

"Oh my dad gave it to me from his trip to Arizona." Tommy told us

"Yeah and it's an extremely rear Cactus." Billy told him

"I know." Tommy stated

"I don't know you were into gardening." Rocky mentioned

"Actually I'm not it's for Kimberly so she can finish off her garden." Tommy told us

"Cool now maybe she can stop complaining about it." Luke stated

"Yeah I know." I said agreeing with my brother

We all then walked up to Kimberly, Trini, Kat, Stevie, Kira, and Aisha.

"Hey Kimberly close your eyes I have a surprise for you." Tommy told her

"Really I love surprises." Kimberly mentioned to the girls

Kimberly then covered her eyes.

"Ok you can open them now." Tommy told her

Kimberly opened her eyes and saw nothing.

"I'm just kidding here." Tommy stated pulling out the cactus from behind his back on the table in front of her.

"Ah thank you Tommy I know just where I'm going to put it." Kimberly told him kissing his cheek and then hugs him

_Normal POV_

As Kimberly hugged Tommy the Cactus disappeared. Kimberly then looked back.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey where did it go?" Kimberly asked

"Don't look at me." Luke stated

"Hey what's that?" Zack asked

"Don't know but we better take it to Zordon." Billy stated

"Yeah good idea." I said

Billy scooped up the slime in a napkin and we walked off to the lockers. Once at the lockers we teleported to the Command Center

_Kimberly's POV_

For some reason I didn't teleport to the Command Center along with the others.

"What's going on?" I asked.

I then got sucked through some kind of hole.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Once we teleported into the Command Center we notice someone missing.

"Alpha what happened to Kimberly?" I asked

"Ayi, yi, yi Kimberly got sucked into a time hole." Alpha cried out

"Time hole?" Rocky asked

"Yeah a tear in the fabric of time." Billy stated

We then looked at the Viewing Globe.

"It appears that the time hole seems to be by the lockers in the Youth Center." Billy Continued

"It's disappearing." Adam stated

"No it's not Rangers my scanners show that the Time hole goes invisible when not in use." 3PO stated

"Billy we have to get a lock as to where that time hole leads too we need to find Kimberly and fast." I told him

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That befuddled Blue Dino Ranger. He'll soon learn that the Time Hole appearing in Angel Grove is our gateway to conquering the Earth." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes. Oh, wicked husband." Rita stated

Lord Zedd raises his Z-Staff into the air, fires it at Kimberly's Cactus

"Behold the latest blossom of my creativity." Lord Zedd proclaimed

The rare cactus is then transformed from a normal plant, into a monster named Needlenose. He heavily resembles the blood-red cactus he was created from, with a few military medals pinned to his chest. The monster dances around.

"I'll send Needlenose back in time to destroy Angel Grove. Instead of wishing the Rangers had never been born, we'll make sure they never were." Lord Zedd stated

Both Lord Zedd and Rita laugh evilly.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

We were still staring at the Viewing Globe.

"Kim's lost somewhere in time. And we don't even know where." I stated

"R2 and I are trying to locate her, but these Time Holes form randomly in the universe. And their time streams are unpredictable." 3PO stated

"We have to find Kimberly." Aisha stated

"I know but it won't do us any good until we find out what year she's in." Billy told us

I then go over to one of the consol.

"3PO can you give me a hand?" I asked

"Yes right away Master Paul." 3PO told me as he came over

"What you thinking Paul?" Luke asked

"If we can find away to trace that Time Hole to the other end we might be able to figure out which Time period she landed in." I stated

"It could be our only shot." Tommy mentioned

"Here let me assist you too Paul." Billy said coming over

"Thanks man." I told him

_**Meanwhile in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then land in the mountains somewhere unknown.

"Whoa. Oh, my gosh. Where am I?!" I asked to myself

I then stand up.

"Zordon? Paul? Anybody?" I asked into the Communicator

Nothing came through. I then start looking around again searching for signs of life. I then finally spot two men in the distance. They appear to be shady characters, both riding horses. I then sneak off behind some bushes so they don't notice me. I then see two men revealed to be Bulk and Skull?

'No it can't be them can it?" I thought to myself watching them

"Tonio." The one that looks like Bulk said stopping his horse.

The one that looks like Skull takes out a pocket watch from his coat looking at it.

"Well, it is 12:35, One Eyed Bulk. Time for the noon carriage." The one that looks like Skull told him

Just down the hillside, a horse drawn carriage is making its way along the road. One Eyed Bulk proves that the name is just for show, as he lifts up his patch and peers out with both his perfectly functioning eyeballs. He's wowed by the sight he beholds, and after lowering the patch again, he pulls out his revolver.

"Come on, Doc Skullovitch. We got a robbery to get ta." One Eyed Bulk stated

I overhear this, and glance over at the oncoming stagecoach, the two drivers totally unaware of trouble ahead. Doc breathes in deep.

"I love this mountain air." Doc Skullovitch stated before instantly coughing. The bumbling robbers get their horses moving.

"Bulk and Skull?" I asked looking at them again

"Look yonder, here comes our pot of gold." One Eyed stated

"I think your one eye needs glasses, One Eye. That ain't no pot of gold, that's a stagecoach." Doc stated

"I don't care what it is. Let's rob it." One Eyed stated

Wanting a better look at the upcoming robbery, I race out from behind the bushes, and go hide out behind a large rock. Doc and One Eyed rest on their horses by the side of the road, awaiting the noon carriage as it grows closer. Once the stagecoach gets close enough, both Doc and One Eye whip their revolvers out and aim them at the drivers.

"Hold it. Reach for sky, partners." One Eyed told then

After getting a closer look at the drives they look like Jason and Zack? They both do as ordered, raising their arms into the air.

"Nobody tries nothing funny, and nobody gets hurt." One Eyed stated

Just then I see a man on a white horse, dressed in a pure white cowboy outfit, races along through the desolate landscape. I can hardly believe my eyes.

"Tommy?" I quietly asked myself

I am now starting to question the own eyes. The man rides up towards the stagecoach.

"Somebody here about to call for help?" The man that looks like Tommy asked in a southern accent voice

His horse whines, as he pulls it to a stop, lifting up on its hind legs and making a spectacular heroic entrance. Doc turns his gun to the man

"The White Stranger." Both Doc and One Eyed stated

"The White Stranger." I whispered the name aloud to myself in amazement

Doc and One Eye fire their revolvers at the White Stranger, only to find out their guns have been switched with novelty Bang guns. They stare at the red colored flags hanging out of the barrels of their guns in shock.

"Maybe you boys ought to look for another line of work." The White Stranger stated

"You brought the wrong ones, you dimwit." One Eyed stated to his partner

The White Stranger gets a chuckle out of their stupidity, as does one of the drivers.

"Sorry." Doc told him and begins coughing again

One Eye gets his burro moving, and Doc follows, the two making their rather slow getaway into the nearby field.

"Never have I been so embarrassed in all my life, and it's your fault." One Eyed stated

"I said I was sorry." Doc stated

"Well, sorry isn't good enough." One Eyed stated

Doc's horse starts to spin around in a circle, as he loses control of the wily animal.

"This way, this way, will you please learn how to ride." One Eyed told his partner

The White Stranger just lets the bumbling burglars go, and while watching them ride off, he looks towards me hiding behind the boulder. He smiles gently, and gallops over to see me. I stand up, locking eyes with him, causing me to freeze at the confirmation of his uncanny resemblance of my boyfriend. The White Stranger tips his hat at me.

"May I help you, Miss?" The man that looks just like Tommy asked me

'This is just too much.' I thought to myself before I fainted

_**Meanwhile back in the Present inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Paul, Billy 3PO any luck locating Kim?" Luke asked

"We're having trouble moving our signal through the time barrier. Here, let me try this. Something should come up on the Viewing Globe now." Billy stated

We then rushed over to check out the Viewing Globe. A very static image of Kimberly appears, showing her unconscious.

"There she is." Tommy said

Just then the transmission from the past suddenly cuts out.

"What happened?" Kat asked

"I'm not sure. I may have to check the power transformer. We may need to increase the voltage surge to carry an ongoing signal." Billy stated

I set to work on doing just that right away as I can't just stand around and do nothing while my sister is stuck in the past somewhere.

_**Meanwhile back in the past in Ernie's Juice Saloon**_

Kimberly is brought to a tavern by the stagecoach drivers. She's still passed out, lying down on a bench beside a table, where four other people are sitting. One of the drivers, the one in black, gently taps her cheek.

"Excuse me, ma'am? Are you alright? Can I get you something?" He asked

_Kimberly's POV_

I slowly open my eyes, and my faded vision becomes clear, I then recognize the man as one of my close friends. I look at his oddly combed black locks.

"Zack? What did you do to your hair?" I asked groggily

His smile quickly droops, and he puts his cowboy hat back on. I sit up

"Where's Tommy?" I asked

"Tommy? There's no Tommy here, ma'am. And my name's not Zack, its Zackary." Zackary told me

"This here's William, Miss Trini, and Jay." Zackary introduce his friends to me

I exhale stressfully, rub my temple.

"Where am I?" I asked

"Angel Grove's finest, Ernest's Juice Saloon. We serve the best fruit juices in the West." A guy who looks just like Ernie told me

'Ernie?' I thought to myself

He places a drink down on the table in front of me, and the others lift their own juices up for a drink.

"Jay and I hauled you in after the White Stranger saved us." Zackary told me

I massage my forehead some more.

"The White Stranger. Where is he?" I asked

"Don't know. No one knows, he just kinda appears whenever we need help." Zackary told me

"Where'd you get them there clothes?" Miss Trini asked

"At the mall." I said kind of confused

Miss Trini gave me weird looks.

"What's a mall?" Miss Trini asked

I look at her, and crinkle my face up distraughtly.

"I think I need some air." I told them

"You heard her, everyone. Give the little lady some room." Ernest told them agreeing with me

William, Miss Trini, Jay, and Zackary quickly scoot their seats out and stand up. Not exactly what I had expected, causing me even more distress at what appear to be my friends' strange actions. I then get up and run out of the Juice Saloon, exiting through the two little wooden swinging doors, and rushing out into the street. I begin to spin around in a circle, as I absorb my surroundings. The first thing I take a close look at is the Ernest's Juice Saloon sign, which has a small notation on it.

"Est. 1880." I read

I look at other signs in the area. It's a pure western town, alright.

This looks just like a normal sitcom ghost town would look like, except the towns people are alive. They're the typical western townsfolk. There are horses everywhere and likely lots of manure. I hold my hand to my heaving heart as I get gawked at by the passerby's. Conservative women give me dirty looks upon witnessing my very short denim skirt, and my rather flimsy pink top. I stagger down the dirt road, with all eyes on me, especially the guys, who are likely admiring my midriff. I wander around, dazed, confused, and extremely culture shocked.

_**Meanwhile back in the Present inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"We must begin before the Time Holes closes." Lord Zedd stated

"I agree, sire. This is your most brilliant plan." Goldar stated

"Yes." Rita agreed laughing quite maniacally

"I wish I could amuse myself like that. Oh, well." Lord Zedd stated before turning to Needlenose

"Needlenose. Be on your way." Lord Zedd ordered

"Okay, your unruliness. Adios." Needlenose stated before teleporting to Earth

"But, master. What about the Pink Dino Ranger?" Goldar asked

"You are going back in time to destroy that Pink parasite, so that she will not derail my plan." Lord Zedd told him

"As you with my lord." Goldar stated disappearing as well

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"We found her." I said to the others

"Where is she?" Jason asked

"Kimberly's in Angel Grove, but it's, uhh, 1880." Billy said

"Great work, guys, Now let's go rescue her." Tommy said

"Yeah and the sooner the better too." I stated

Before we could do anything the alarm went off.

"Ayi, yi, yi, Goldar and his goons are heading straight for the Time Hole." Alpha cried out to us

All of us then turn to the Viewing Globe, and see a cactus monster with Goldar, and a gang of Putties marching down a dirt road.

"Whoa. A walking cactus." Preston stated

"Zedd must have created it out of Kimberly's cactus." Billy mentioned

"Well that explains what happen to it." Luke said

"**If Lord Zedd's monster destroys Angel Grove in the past, it will alter Angel Grove's future. And all of you will disappear because you will have never been born**." Zordon told us

"And it be safe to say that I would never have been sent to Earth as a baby either." I mentioned

"You must stop Zedd's creature from reaching the Time Hole." Alpha told us

"Alpha's right. If the monster goes back in time, no one will be able to stop it. We have to get there before it does." Jason stated

"But what's going to happen to Kimberly?" Trini asked

"We can't just leave her there." Kat stated

I agree with Kat but she will have to wait a bit longer.

"We just have to hope she's okay until we can get to her." I stated

The others agree with me on that choice.

"Good luck guys." Kira and Stevie told us

"Thanks." Aisha told them

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD." Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**In the mountains**_

Once morphed we teleported down to the mountains and land directly in front of Goldar, the cactus monster and Putties.

"Goldar, forget about going back in time, your time here has run out." I stated pointing my finger at him

"You miserable misfits, you're no match for us." Goldar stated

"Huh, really? We're going to turn you, your Putty pals, and that dainty dandelion into mulch." Preston stated

Just then we see seven more Putties teleport in behind us.

"We're surrounded. Keep your eyes open." I told them

"Things don't look so rosy now, do they Rangers? Time for the cactus to practice his stinging surprise." Goldar stated

We all stand alert, with Putties dancing around us.

"Quite a sticky situation, eh?" The Cactus monster stated

"This is such a glorious moment." Goldar stated

"If the other Power Rangers and I can't keep the past from the future, then this present is doomed." I stated

"Power Rangers, I hope you're prepared to be weeded out." Goldar stated

"I don't think so Goldar we may be out numbered right now but that doesn't change our odds in this fight." Zack stated

"Got that right Zack. Okay, everybody, just be careful." I told my team

I am the first to charge into the battle with the others close behind me. I take on several Putties at once, throwing kicks, punches, and elbow jabs at them, left and right. One tries to get a hit in on me, but I grab the clay-arm, twist it around, and use it as leverage to knock the entire clay head over with a quick sock to its fist. I take a moment to see how the others are doing before going back to fight more myself.

Kat, Aisha, and Trini leap into the air, and lands their kicking foots directly into the Z-Chest of three Putties. The three Putties then disappear, they land in front of about six more Putty Patrollers. The three female Rangers then go on to fight them.

Billy, Curtis, and Zack also fights quite a few Putties as well, Each Ranger throws a few punches and kicks into them. Billy eventually starts to backflip down between the line of them, finally landing perfectly away from their outnumbering vantage point and goes on to attacking them again.

Adam, Preston, and Luke triple team a group of Putties attacking them. Preston dodges all the hits and sweeps the clay heads legs from underneath then sending them to the ground. Adam soon knocks the drone that was attacking him away with a knee. Luke then grabs one of the front Putty's arm, flipping its entire body to the ground.

Rocky, Tommy, and Jason take on many Putties tossing as many punches & kicks into them as he can release. He even knees one in the Z-Plate, but we see no explosion, instead three others take its place in swarming on Rocky. He kicks them off, and goes against the next bunch of Putties.

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then see Zackary and his friends walk towards me.

"Everything all right, ma'am?" Zackary asked

I turn to them.

"Uhh Ahh. Is this really 1880?" I asked

"All year long." Miss Trini said

"Umm, I think I need to sit down." I stated

I walk over to a bench outside of the saloon, with Miss Trini and her friends by my side

_Normal POV_

Just around the corner Doc and One Eyed are once again on the prowl. They each have cigars.

"Look. It's that strange girl and the varmints with the payroll." One Eyed stated

"They're just sitting there like sitting..." Doc stated at a loss for words on the rest of the cliché.

He looks to One Eyed, and begins to flap his hands together and quack.

"Like sitting ducks?" One Eyed asked

"Yeah." Doc said

Doc then bites into his cigar, unable to chew it before he starts to cough uncontrollably. One Eyed looks at him funny for a moment, than looks back over to his target, laughing despicably.

_Kimberly's POV_

Just outside of Ernest's Juice Saloon, I am sitting down on a bench with Miss Trini by left side. William sets on my other side

"Umm, Miss? You seem to have us at a disadvantage. You see, uh, you know our names, but we don't know yours." William told me

'I think I best go with the flow around here for a bit.' I thought to myself

"Um oh Calamity Kim." I tell them

They all smile at me and William shakes my hand.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Kim." William told me

Suddenly someone races down the street.

"Clear the street. It's One Eyed Bulk and Doc Skullovitch." The man before he hurries off to find a hiding spot.

Zackary ducks behind a barrel, Jay takes Miss Trini by her hands and helps her hide out behind a crate next to Zackary's barrel. William and I stand up, but are a little too slow to panic, as One Eye and Doc appear behind us in less than a moment.

"Afternoon." Doc said

He then lets out a deep cough, barely keeping hold of his pistol. One Eyed takes off his hat and raises his gun.

"Alright. All right, everybody, come out. This is a stick up." One Eyed stated

"Don't shoot." Miss Trini said as she and the others stands up with their hands in a surrendering position.

They walk over next to William, who also has complied with the thieves' demands. I on the other hand, fail to do so.

"Hey, stranger, put those hands up too." One Eyed told me

I oblige, rather reluctantly.

We are held up at gunpoint before the burglars. Doc lets out a gentle cough, to which One Eyed Bulk responds with a double take.

_**Meanwhile back in the Present in the mountains**_

_Paul's POV_

Our battle with the Putties wages on. After a few moments the Putties dart off to join their fellow clay brains as they leave.

"Hey, where are they all going?" Adam asked

I then join Adam's side.

"They're headed for the Time Hole. Let's get them." I stated

I lead the way for the others as we give chase to the fleeing Putties.

"Stop your fight here isn't finished yet, Rangers." Goldar stated from behind us

We turned around to face them.

"I'm a pretty good fighter, and a really good shot." The cactus monster stated

The monster then fires off thirteen green glowing cactus needles at us striking us, and rendered us incapable of moving, collapsing to our knees instantly.

"Paralyzing spores." Tommy muttered

"Nice work, Needlenose. Ehahaha." Goldar stated laughing evilly

"You won't get away with this, Goldar." I told him weakly

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Doc approaches me and then notices my Communicator on my left wrist as my hands are still in the air.

"Looky what we have here, One Eye. A charm bracelet." Doc stated

Doc looks at me with romantic eyes. He leans in and apparently kisses my hand as he attempts to remove it from me.

"Don't touch that." I told him

But he ignores me, and unstraps it from my wrist. It slips onto the hand he has his revolver in, and nearly a moment later, starts to vibrate, and begins to shock Doc with pink electricity. Doc feels the jolt, then fumbles painfully while shrieking, and drops the Communicator on the ground.

'Am I ever glad Paul installed that feature.' I thought to myself

"Alright, now if you do what we say, ain't nobody gonna get hurt, all we want is your money." One Eyed told us

He presents his turned over hat, motioning for us to put our money inside it. Doc coughs some more, directly in One Eye's face, and points his gun at his incredibly dry throat.

"And a little a juice." One Eyed stated

"Yeah or else." Doc agreed

'Just like Bulk and Skull.' I thought to myself

"Or else what?" I asked

I see a look of confusion come over their faces.

"Or else's we'll... we'll... or else we'll... or else we'll do something you won't like." One Eyed stammered

I take it upon myself to strike with their guard down as I then kick my heel up, literally, and kick their guns out of their hands. They both have stunned looks on their faces. One Eyed grabs Doc by the collar and drags him off.

"Come on Doc we got to get out of here." One Eyed told him

Their getaway ends abruptly when One Eyed accidentally backs up into a trough full of water. He plops into it, ass first, splashing quite a bit on Doc's outfit. He seems disturbed by this, brushing at it.

"Oh dear." Doc muttered

One Eye splashes around, trying to arise from his soaked seat, only to find his dropped gun inside the water, completely useless now. Jay steps up and helps One Eyed out, as Zackary puts his hand around Doc's shoulder.

"Ya'll going straight to the jailhouse. C'mon, Doc. Don't give me no trouble now." Zackary told him

Doc comes along quietly, though One Eyed struggles, whining about his gun being wet, as he's hauled off to prison with his partner in crime by the two. Miss Trini and I get a hearty chuckle from this. William bends down and picks up my Communicator.

"This here's a right impressive device, Miss Kimmy. You're not from around here, are you?" William asked

I smile as he hands me my Communicator back to me. I put it back on and sigh

"Guys I think we'd better talk." I tell them

Miss Trini and William look at each other, and following me back inside of the tavern.

_**Some time later inside the Tavern**_

I have just finish telling my new friends everything about me and how I ended up here just as Ernest places down pitcher of Orange Juice and walks off.

"And that's the whole story." I tell them

They all soak in the knowledge in their own ways. Zackary and Jay scratch their chins, Miss Trini sips her juice.

"Power Rangers and monsters, huh?" William asked

I nod my head and drink my juice.

"And your little brothers are aliens from another Planet?" Jay asked

Again I nod at that taking another drink of my Juice. Miss Trini gives an eyebrow enhanced look of disbelief at this, and Jay exhales.

"Miss Kimmy, you wouldn't be trying to hornswoggle me. Now, would ya?" William asked

'Ok what in the hell did he just say?' I thought to myself confused

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Hornswoggle." They said at the same time

Before they could elaborate for me, the same guy from earlier came rushing in.

"Everybody, come quick." He told us

I go on alert at the sign of trouble, and I am the first in rushing out of the building to see what's causing the ruckus. Upon exiting the place we see Putties everywhere.

"Oh, no. Not here." I groan

The Putties are terrorizing the citizens of 1880 Angel Grove. We see about four Putties riding horses and the others terrorizing the now scared citizens.

"Well I'll be. It is true." William stated

We all look on what is going on.

_**Meanwhile back in the Present in the Mountains**_

_Paul's POV_

We are all still in pain after that last attack from Needlenose.

"You gotta fight it guys. Don't let it paralyze you." I told them

Goldar and Needlenose remain a few feet away, savoring the taste of victory. They laugh evilly at us.

"Adios, rigid Rangers." Goldar stated

Goldar then runs his hand across the blade of his sword making both him and Needlenose disappearing. We were finally able to remove the thorns from our Morphed bodies. We then weakly rise up to a stand position again.

"Come on. We gotta catch them before they turn back the clock." I told them

Still clutching my chest where I was struck. We then run off towards the Youth Center.

_**Back inside the Youth Center**_

Just as we get in the hall way we see Goldar and Needlenose stand before the Time Hole.

"There's the Time Hole portal. Let's go forward into the past." Goldar stated

They both do, entering the swirling vortex, and vanishing from sight. We were too late to stop them as the Time Hole disappears as well.

"Oh no, we missed it." I stated

We hurry to the lockers, and start feeling around all over, searching for the opening to the vortex.

"Oh no." Billy said

"The Time Hole's closed." Tommy mentioned

"There's gotta be another way in." Trini said

"Not from here. The energy's dispersed." Billy told us

"If that's true, we've lost Kimberly." Rocky stated

"We'd better go back to the Command Center and tell Zordon." Zack mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Jason stated

"I don't want to leave here, cause it's our only link to Kimberly. But Zack's right. Maybe Zordon can help." I stated

They all agree.

'Hang in there sis we will not give up on you yet.' I thought to myself

All of us then teleport back to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar and the cactus shall soon destroy old Angel Grove." Lord Zedd stated laughing evilly

He skips as he walks down the steps, clicking his heels together quickly in midair. He approaches Rita.

"The world will be ours and the Rangers will be no more." Lord Zedd stated

"And then we'll take a vacation." Rita stated

She begins to tickle his muscle-covered ribcage, causing Lord Zedd to giggle uncontrollably.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Centre**_

We were all back inside the Command center holding our helmets with Preston, Luke, and I back to our normal size.

"Zordon, we blew it. Kimberly's trapped in the past." I told him

'Man I feel like I have failed my sister as well as the Power Rangers.' I thought to myself

"**It's not time to give up yet, Paul**." Zordon told me

"That's right. If Goldar and the monster had won, then the world would already be destroyed." Kat stated

"Then Kimberly must have defeated the monster." Alpha stated

"Which means Mistress Kimberly is still ok." 3PO stated

"**No, I have no evidence upon which to base that conclusion my friends**." Zordon stated

"It's a paradox. Our world won't change until Kimberly battles the monster in her time." Billy told us

"There must be some way we can help her." I stated

Trini then puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Paul we will find a way to get Kimberly back." Trini told me

"I hope your right Trini." I said

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

The Putties just continue to cause trouble for the town folks.

"Oh my gosh. What's next?" I asked

"Take cover cause there's a new top gun in town. Lord Zedd." Goldar stated

"O great this is not good at all." I muttered

"Citizens, your masters want to welcome you to your new town of Zedd and Rita ville." Goldar stated

"Come on, you guys. Let's get out of here before Goldar spots us." I told them

"That's Goldar?" William asked

Just then Goldar becomes aware of our presence.

"You." Goldar stated

"Run you guys." I tell them

"But Kim, we can't just leave you here." Jay said

"It's okay, just go. Please." I stressed at them

"Miss Kimmy, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" William asked

"Just run, now. Please, go." I told them

They all then run off I then step out into the street, and face Goldar and this Cactus monster.

"Okay, Goldar. What do you want?" I asked getting straight to the point

"What I want is what I always want, the destruction of you and all the other Power Rangers, And I will succeed." Goldar stated

The Cactus monster chuckles diabolically, and I nervously look around, trying to find a way to possibly fight an army of Putties, plus two ugly monsters.

'I kind of wish Paul or the others were here.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back in the present inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa stand upon the balcony.

"Soon, after we crush old Angel Grove, we'll rewrite the past and delete the Power Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"And once we destroy them, my darling, the world will be ours for the taking." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"You don't stand a chance, Goldar." I stated

"Is that so? Don't count your chicken." Goldar stated

'I hope this works. Here goes nothing.' I thought to myself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

Once morphed I do a spinning flip into the air landing on my feet and I then ready my first, glaring at the monsters.

"It's time for a showdown." I stated

Goldar growls and mimics my stance, slowly taking a few paces to the left, following my movements. The Putties do as well.

"This is one high tension hoedown. Did we come all this way just to doe-se-doe with her?" The Cactus monster asked Goldar

"Come on, let's get on with it." I said

"It's your move, little darling." Golddar told me

"Enough talk, let's go." The Cactus monster stated

"You're finished. Putties, go." Goldar orders

"It's you who's finished Goldar." I stated

I then begin to fight the Putties.

_**Elsewhere in the town**_

At the Angel Grove Jail house. One Eyed attempts a breakout. He takes advantage of the weak bars holding him inside, and begins bending them. He's quite surprised that they open so easily, he then quickly takes off his hat, drops it off outside, and attempts to get out between the iron bars. One Eye's rear end winds up lodged between them, unable to escape from the cell. Doc walks in from around the corner of the building, dusting his black trench coat off, having found an easier way out. He casually walks past One Eyed, whistling a tune.

"Doc, will you help me out here?" One Eyed asked his partner

Doc turns around and begins yanking on One Eye's right arm. A few sharp tugs, and One Eyed slips out of the bars, and falls onto the ground, crushing his hat. Doc glances down the street, and spots the Pink Ranger taking on the gang of Putties. His mouth goes agape, as he stands frozen in as much shock as fright. One Eye fixes his hat.

"Skully, what in tar nation did you do that for?" One Eyed asked

"Oh, now. You gotta see this. This is just plumb loco." Doc told him pointing straight in front of him

One Eyed Bulk gently screams as he witnesses the Pink Ranger battling the Putties going on down the ways. He's so shocked, that his eyes bulge, including the eye beneath the patch, which he lifts to get a better view.

_Kimberly's POV_

I do quite well against the Putties. But then one sends me hurling into the air, passing over the Cactus monster's head. I drop to the ground in an alleyway. Goldar and his partner comes towards me.

"We've pussyfooted around long enough, attack." Goldar ordered the Putties

Putties are blocking both ends of the alley, so I do a back flip landing behind them.

"Giving up?",Goldar asked

"No, I've got a plan to get rid of you." I stated

"Really? Please share with us." Goldar said

"Yeah, right." I stated

'Zordon, please be there.' I thought to myself

I then teleport off, hopefully to this time period's Command Center.

_Normal POV_

One Eyed watches this with both eyes open, following the streak of light visually as it blinks out of view.

"Who was that pink stranger?" Doc asked

"I dunno, but if we find out, it could make us famous." One Eyed stated

He stands up, just when two Putties take them by surprise. The thieves scream, and skedaddle, beating feet for a retreat. One Eye snatches his hat off the floor as they do this, fleeing for their lives.

_**Meanwhile inside the past's Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then teleport into the past's Command Center.

'Thank god the Command Center is in this time as well.' I thought to myself

As I touchdown I hear the alarms go off.

"Zordon, intruder alert." Alpha cried out

"Zordon, Alpha it's me, Kimberly." I tell them as I begin to take off my helmet.

"Ayi, yi, yi. A Power Ranger." Alpha cried out

Once I have my helmet off I step forward.

"Zordon, I'm from the future. You made me a Ranger so I could help fight Lord Zedd and Rita." I told him

"Ayi, yi, yi, Rita and Zedd? Where?" Alpha asked

"**I'm picking up a recent disturbance in the time stream. It seems you were accidentally swept into a Time Hole**." Zordon told me

I smile that something finally is working out for me.

"You should check on Angel Grove. It's being overrun by Putties and Goldar, and this huge cactus monster." I told them

Alpha and Zordon look towards the Viewing Globe, which shows the Putties galloping through the streets of the town on horses.

"She's right, Zordon. What are we going to do?" Alpha asked

I turn back to Zordon.

"Zordon, I know that Rita had the Green Power Coin first, but what about the original five coins?" I asked

"We have them here, Red, Blue, Black, Yellow, and Pink." Alpha told me

"**You already have the energy from your Pink Coin. Too much Pink energy is dangerous**." Zordon told me

"Yeah I know but what about the Gold Power Coin?" I asked

"**The Powers of the Gold Coin is too strong no ordinary human will be able to handle the Power it is just too much of a risk**." Zordon told me

"But there's still four other coins. I know exactly how we're going to use them." I stated

_**Later in the past in a field**_

A little while later I was demorphed, and back out in the middle of nowhere. I hold a small, silver studded, black wooden treasure chest in my hands. Just then I see Miss Trini, William, Jay, and Zackary come running up towards me.

"Calamity Kim, We thought you were buzzard bait!" William stated

"You alright?" Miss Trini asked

I smile, gratefully at them

"I'm fine, thanks guys." I told them

"Are those monsters really from the future?" Zackary asked

"Unfortunately yes." I stated

"Then how we gonna get rid of them?" Jay asked

"I was hoping you'd ask that." I told them opening the box

Inside the box are the four Dino Coins Red, Black, Blue, and Yellow.

_**Meanwhile back in the present inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

We were now all demorphed trying to figure out a way to get Kimberly back.

"Man if I ever get my hands on Zedd I'll make him pay for this." I stated

"Paul you need to relax you know that Lord Zedd would want you to act like this." Trini told me

"I know Trini." I told her

"There must be some way to know what's going on in the past!" Tommy mentioned

"Zordon, is there anything you can think of to help us?" Billy asked

"**I may know of one way. Alpha C-3PO, and R2, set the Viewing Globe to pick up Chronoton Particles**." Zordon told him

"Chronoton Particles? I never heard of them." Billy stated

'Yeah neither have I.' I thought to myself

"**Chronoton Particles exist outside the Space-time Continuum**." Zordon told us

"So if we tune into these particles, we may be able to receive images from the past." Luke stated

I look at Billy and Luke and we nod our heads at each other and walk over to Alpha, 3PO, and R2

"Alpha, let us help you three with the adjustments." I stated

"Thanks, Master Paul we'll need it." 3PO stated

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"I dunno, Miss Kimmy. We ain't heroes." William stated

"When I first got my Power Coin, I thought that, too. But you guys, you gotta believe in yourself. Zackary, Miss Trini, William, Jay, we're the only ones who can stand between Lord Zedd and the destruction of this Earth." I told them

"Well, I'm in." Jay said tipping his hat

"Me too." William told me

"All right." Miss Trini said

"Same here." Zackary said tipping his hat

'Yes.' I thought to myself

"I knew I could count on you guys." I told them

_**Meanwhile back in the Present inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I am holding a small Chronoton Scanner device.

"Alright, here goes." I told them

I then aim it towards the Viewing Globe. The Viewing Globe lights up with a transmission from 1880, of Bulk and Skull?

"What are Bulk and Skull doing in the past?" Curtis asked

"**They are not Bulk and Skull. They are their ancestors**." Zordon told us

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

Doc and One Eyed stands in front of their Wanted posters a reward for each at $1,000 is listed. One Eyed snickers snidely.

"How do you intend to find out who the Pink Stranger is, One Eyed Bulk?" Doc asked

His partner drops his hat.

"Easy, Doc." One Eyed said as he quickly reaches down the back of Skull's pants and bring out a divining rod underneath his trench coat.

"With this divining rod." One Eyed stated

"You use a divining rod to find water. Not people." Doc told One Eyed

"That's the beauty of it, Doc. People are 90% water." One Eyed stated before the divining rod starts to vibrate and become attracted to some nearby water.

It then pulled him forward.

"Oh yeah." Doc said

One Eyed is dragged by the divining rod into, a trough of water. He splashes, face first, into the horse-germ ridden H2O. After he gets a mouthful of it, and staggers back to his feet soaking wet.

"How does it taste?" Doc asked coming over to him

"Ambrosia." One Eyed muttered

Doc smiles, and with his thumbs betwixt his belt.

"Nectar of the gods." Doc stated

One Eyed removes his eye patch angrily, as Doc walks away.

_**Meanwhile back in the present inside the Command Center**_

"Well look at that." Zack told us

"I don't believe it. Even Bulk and Skull's great, great, great grandfathers tried to find out who we were." Adam stated

"I guess the apples didn't fell too far from the tree in their families." Curtis stated

"Paul See if we can find Kimberly." Billy told me

"Right, okay let's see." I said as I use the device again

We finally successfully locate Kimberly. The Globe shows Kimberly with four teens that look just like Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy.

"Yeah. She's alright." Luke said as he and Aisha give each other a high five.

"Thank goodness she's o right." Kat stated

"Yeah I agree." I said agreeing with her on that

'Now we just need to figure out how to get her back to our time.' I thought to myself

"Hey, those people she's with they look just like Jason, Trini, Zack, and I." Billy stated

"**Those teenagers are your four great, great, great grandparents. The first Earthlings to use the Power Coins**." Zordon told us

"How prodigious." Billy stated

_**Meanwhile back in the past in old Angle Grove**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Jay, Zackary, Miss Trini, William, and I have return to old Angel Grove. I lead them down the alleyway where I made my escape earlier.

"Okay, now just keep your eyes open and stay near me." I tell them

We reach the main street, and find no signs of life anywhere. Dust is kicked up in the wind, the place looking like a ghost town.

"Well, it looks like them varmints left town." Zackary stated

"I wouldn't count on it. They're still around here somewhere." I tell them

_**Meanwhile back in the Present inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Can we get a closer view of those streets?" Tommy asked

"Sure, just give me a second." I told him

I adjust the knob on the Chronoton Scanner. The Viewing Globe then switches settings a few times, showing us Putties as they hide behind gates and doorframes, just before Kimberly and the four ancestors of Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy.

"Ayi, yi, yi, it's an ambush." Alpha cried out

"Aw, man, there's nothing we can do to stop it." Zack stated

"Oh, I wish we'd found those Chronoton Particles." Alpha stated

"Hang in there Kimberly." I said

"Don't worry Paul Kimberly will be just fine." Kira told me

"I know Kira I know." I muttered

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"I do as well R2." 3PO stated

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well, I really think they vamoosed this time, Miss Kimmy." William stated

"William, Goldar never gives up that easily." I tell them

'And that is the truth on that.' I thought to myself

"What was that?" Miss Trini asked

Just then the Putties showed up

"What in tar nation?" Jay wondered

And many of them clay heads were wearing cowboy hats and other western attire they swiped from the fleeing townsfolk.

"Alright, you guys, get behind me." I tell them

They do, with Miss Trini getting the farthest back. The Putties then attack us. I handle myself pretty with dealing with these clay brains. I look to see how the other four are doing and see that they are all doing good for their first time.

"Well, Miss Kimmy. Your pathetic power impostors couldn't fight tooth decay, much less Zedd's Putties." Goldar stated

Jay, Zackary, Miss Trini, and William comes stand by me.

"Why don't you just set a spell, while I consolidate my master's control of the world." Goldar stated before disappearing

Just then we see someone ride into town.

"Look, It's the White Stranger." Miss Trini stated

I then spot him and I can't stop smiling.

"Just in time." Jay stated

As the White Stranger hops off his mighty steed, He then takes down a few Putties then walks over to us.

"Nice seeing you again, ma'am. Glad you're not hurt." The White Stranger told me

I then see him kick a Putty that was behind me in doing that maneuver, I wind up falling over. The White Stranger then grabs me before I could hit the ground, and looks me in the eyes.

"Looks like you could use some help." The White Stranger stated

"Thanks." I tell him

He lifts me back to a vertical position, I then see my black bra strap now visible on my right shoulder. I then fix it.

"If you need me again, just holler. I'll be here." The White Stranger told us

_**Meanwhile back in the Present inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

"Paul, I think I've figured out a way to bring Kimberly back to present. But, umm, I'm going to need three Communicators." Billy told me

Luke, Tommy, and I then removes our Communicators and hand them to Billy.

'Hang on just a little longer sis.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Goldar and that Cactus monster teleport back into the streets. The whole fleet of Putties then move over to their side.

"I can't believe you clumsy cowpokes are still here. It's time ya'll got out of town, and don't cha come back." Goldar stated

The White Stranger eyes Goldar, Putties, and the Cactus monster, he then lifts back his coat and revealing his holstered revolver.

"For once, you're right, Goldar. Okay, guys. It's time." I tell them

"Time?" William asked

The White Stranger looks at me confused by what I am talking about, ceasing his gun drawing position as he watches us.

"Time? Time for what?" Goldar asked

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

I Morphed into the Pink Ranger and the other four morphed into Rangers. Jay the Red Ranger, William, the Blue Ranger, Miss Trini the Yellow Ranger, and Zackary the Black Ranger. Once morphed we stand beside the amazed White Stranger. But for some odd reason, the other four Rangers have slightly changed designs. Each of Red, Yellow, Black, and Blue's Ranger costumes have white handkerchiefs tied around their necks, specific color diamond-symbol encrusted white cowboy boots, and white tassels along the side of the wrists and legs.

'Must be because we are in the old west.' I thought to myself

"Ok, brand new Power Rangers, ready to battle the enemies from the future?" I asked

White Stranger walks across the line of us, admiring our newly spandexes forms. The four rookie Rangers admire themselves as well.

"Look at these fancy duds." Zackary stated

"I look older than my grandpa." Jay stated

"Everybody, there's the, uhh, varmint." I told them

"Varmint? I'm a plant. Don't you guys know anything?" The Cactus asked

White Stranger joins our side, putting his dukes up.

"Yeah, and we know something else. When we get through with you, there won't be enough left for a tumbleweed." I stated

I then rush into battle with the others following right behind me. We all then battle with the Putties. The White Stranger, William, Jay, Zackary, and Miss Trini took care of the clay heads on their end as have I finish of the Putties that were around me and I rush over and regroup with the others. We now stand before Goldar and the cactus monster.

"Very cool, too bad I gotta waste you away again in Zedd and Rita Ville." The Cactus monster stated

The monster then fires off some kind of thorn, it strikes the White Stranger directly in the left side of his unprotected chest. He clutches it and falls to the ground.

"I can't move." The White Stranger muttered

He is able to still move his arms, as he yanks the needle out of his chest painfully.

"Oh no." I said helping him stand up

"You'll be alright." William told him

"Let me at 'em." Zackary stated to the monster

I drag the White Stranger over to lean against the hitching post.

"I guarantee you'll regain your strength." I tell him

I then leave him there and walk up next to the others.

"Alright, you fertilized freak, You're mine." I stated

"Well, actually, my little hot tamale, I belong to Lord Zedd." The Cactus monster stated holding another one of them spores in his hands

"Enough, this is the final showdown, Miss Kimmy. When my spiny friend and I are through with you, Angel Grove's past will be destroyed and your friends and brothers in the future will vanish forever." Goldar stated

The five of us then line up shoulder to shoulder, twitching our fingers over our holstered Blasters. We face the two monsters, who also both have their hands on their respective weapons, gearing up for this good o showdown.

"When I count to three, draw." Goldar stated

"One, two, three draw." Goldar counted

The five of us are much quicker at the trigger, whipping out our Blasters firing away. Our laser beams engulf Goldar and the Cactus monster. Sparks fly, the monsters are covered in smoke discharge. They howl in agony, and slowly tumble backwards into another Time Hole that somehow has reopened and the two stagger right into the vortex just as it closes on them.

The White Stranger, who was still at the hitching post had a smile on his face. I then rush to his side.

"You okay?" I asked him

"Sure enough."The White Stranger told me

"Good." I said

The others check the area where Goldar and that Cactus monster vanished into the time hole and finding nothing.

"Looks like those monsters high tailed it clean out of town. Yee-hoo." Jay stated

They cheer for themselves, as do I.

"Yes." I stated

We all then Powered down. The White Stranger arises

"Whoa, he-ha." I giggle

I then introduce him to a high-five. He's quite confused by the hand slapping gesture, as he only had his arm up to fix his hat, but goes with the flow. I then take him by the hand and mosey over to the others side. They've all demorphed as well, with William looking at his perfectly restored body in astonishment.

"That was amazing." Zackary stated

"Sure was." Jay stated

We all laugh victoriously together. Miss Trini is so giddy, she starts hopping up and down. Zackary spots her and the two meet out in front of the others, locking arm in arm and dancing around in a circle. A hoedown has officially broken out, as Jay splits off from Miss Trini and starts slapping his hands to a quick beat and stomping his foot on the ground. William gets out on the dirt-y dance floor, shaking his western groove as he circles around Miss Trini, bumping into her accidentally as he doesn't quite know what he's doing. Jay just stands around, smiling and adjusting his bright red shirt. Zackary does a frog dance by the looks at it.

'People sure do dance weird in the old west.' I thought to myself chuckling at their dance moves

_**Meanwhile back in the present inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar, you worthless pile of space dust shit face." Lord Zedd stated

"Ohhh nooooo, you give me such a headache." Rita stated

"Please don't yell at me, the battle with the Power Rangers isn't over yet." Goldar told them

"Uh-uh, not yet. But it will be." Baboo stated

"Shut up, you worthless dodos." Rita told them

They cower at her angered rage.

"Goldar knows something." Squatt stated

"Uh huh." Baboo said

"Do you know anything, Goldar?" Lord Zedd asked

"Master, I have left the cactus on Earth. If you make him huge his gigantic spores will annihilate the Rangers." Goldar told him

"Goldar, you fool. It's brilliant. I'll make him grow so large, that just one of his spores will destroy all of Angel Grove. It's so difficult being an evil genius sometimes." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Billy was still working on his device that might bring Kimberly back to our time.

"**The blast in old Angel Grove knocked the cactus into the present. You must confront him**." Zordon told us

"But I'm not finished with the Communicators yet." Billy stated

"Luke and I will go. We'll see you as soon as you can." I told them

"Be careful guys." Kira said

We nod our heads at her.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the Mountains**_

Once morphed we teleported down to the mountains where Needlenose was at.

"Oh boy. Two against one! I just love an unfair fight." Needlenose stated

"Yeah will you aren't going to like it when we beat you." Luke stated

"Yeah you're going to pay for trying to destroy the past." I told him

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Grow, my beloved bundle of thorns." Lord Zedd stated as he threw down his bomb device.

_**Back in the mountains**_

Just then Needlenose grew thirty stories tall.

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Luke and I called out

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came barrowing down through the mountains

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"O right you ready brother?" Luke asked

"You know it let's do it." I stated

We then hop into our Zord's cockpits

"Gold Gorilla Zord." I said

"Purple Rhino Zord." Luke said

"Convert to Warrior Mode, now." We both called out together placing Xavier and Rocky in the slots in front of us.

Just then both the Gorilla Zord and Rhino Zord converted to their Warrior Modes.

"Oh, I'm on pins and needles. I'm so scared." Needlenose stated

Needlenose then charges at us.

The Rhino Zord jumps into the air and kicks Needlenose in the face, but it didn't work as that kick, against the pointy covered monster, causes the Rhino Zord to fall down roll along the ground, falling weak at the base of the my Gorilla Zord's feet.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**The Purple Ranger and the Gold Ranger are in trouble**." Zordon told them

"Look I'll go help them with that overgrown cactus you guys stay here." Preston told them

"Be careful Preston." Stevie said

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Preston yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the Mountains**_

Just then we see Preston now morphed on the top of a cliff

"Time to trim this cactus." Preston stated as he started playing the summoning tone on the Dragon Dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord rose from the ocean and joined the battle

"Yeah great timing Preston." Luke said

Preston then jumps into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Hey Paul what you say we show this plant some mega power." Preston stated as he put his hands on the controls in front of him

"Reading your mind bro Luke we need you to provide us with some cover." I told my brother

"You got it." Luke stated

Luke then had the Rhino Zord fight Needlenose.

"Alright I call upon the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus comes rolling in from the mountains.

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms.

Needlenose throws the Rhino Zord to the ground reaches for that belt of small cactus chunks.

"How about a game of pin ball?" Needlenose stated

He then heaves them into the air.

"Warrior Mega Sword." Preston and I called out

Just then the Sword appeared. We then had the Sword come down on them chuck spike balls slicing them in half.

"Oh no." Needlenose stated

"Luke can you get off a Thunderbolt?" I asked

"You know it bro." Luke said as he grab a sphere from behind him and placed it in the slot in front of him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth hitting the walking cactus straight on making him stagger back a few feet.

"All right time to take this Cactus down for good." I said grabbing a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to me

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH." Preston and I shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down on top of Needlnose. Needlenose then fell down to the ground and exploded.

"Yes that cactus is cooked man." Preston stated

"You said it man." Luke said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"OHH! My perfect plan. And it's all your faults." Rita stated

Baboo and Squatt cover their heads in fear, while Goldar just stands there flinching. Just then Lord Zedd walks in.

"Why all the noise? What's the matter, Rita? What could possibly be troubling my boiling buttercup?" Lord Zedd asked his wife

"She's mad because the Rangers blew up the cactus." Goldar told him

"They what? I can't believe you cretins let this happen." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the Command Center**_

"**Congratulations, Rangers. You have saved the world again**." Zordon told us

"We may have saved the world, but we lost Kimberly." I stated

"Billy, we gotta get her back." Trini said

Billy shows us the device with the Communicators.

"I've adapted these Communicators to enhance and accelerate the teleporting mechanism, and create a Time Hole. But, I have to warn you guys, that we can only try this once. And, umm, if it fails." Billy said

I think I know what he is trying to say

"Kimberly's trapped in the past forever." Tommy finished what Billy was going to say

"Exactly." Billy stated

"I know you done your best Billy. Go ahead." I told my friend

"The Time Hole's going to appear right there." Billy told us pointing over to the Viewing Globe

"Alright, everyone. Stand clear of the energy waves." Billy warned us

He activates the device they begin to crackle with electricity, and seconds later, fires a beam outward. A small Time Hole is formed, and as quickly as the multicolored swirling vortex appears, we see Kimberly just as quickly walks through it. Wearing a cowboy hat and holding three more in her hands. The Time Hole closes behind her, and we all cheer. I then go over and hug her and she hugs me back

"I'm so glad to see your ok Kimberly." I told her breaking the hug.

"I knew you guys would rescue me little brother." Kimberly told me as she puts a hat on my head, and puts the other two on Luke's and Tommy's head.

"Alright." Tommy said

Trini puts her hand on her shoulder, and we all smile as well.

Luke takes his hat off and looks at it.

"What kind of hat is this?" Luke asked

We all looked at him.

"Brother I think it's time we teach you about the old west." I told my brother

_**Meanwhile back in the past**_

One Eyed and Doc are sweeping up their crumpled and discarded wanted posters off the floor. They're both shackled to one another, wearing white and black striped prison uniforms.

"Grrr chain gang." One Eyed grumbled

As he and his partner in crime labor to atone for past misdeeds. They're right in front of Ernest's Juice Saloon, in view of all of the citizens of Angel Grove, who are back out on the streets, free at last. Ernest walks out of his Saloon with the White Stranger by his side.

"Thanks for recapturing those rascals, White Stranger." Ernest said

"All in a day's work, partner." The White Stranger told him

Ernest tips his derby to him, and returns to bartending. The White Stranger walks off, leaving Doc and One Eye to wallow in their own self misery with broomsticks. He passes by the four former Cowboy Rangers, who are standing around. The White Stranger stops in front of them.

"Well, I think being a Power Ranger is the most exciting thing we ever done." Zackary stated

"Think we'll ever do it again?" Miss Trini wondered

"I dunno. But I'm ready." Jay stated

William nods his head agreeing with his friend

"What do you think was the most exciting part? Those clayheads? The monkey with wings?" Zackary asked

The White Stranger snickers to himself for some reason.

"The walking cactus." Miss Trini said

"You know, somewhere in the future, Calamity Kim's out there fighting to make sure the Earth is safe for our great, great, great grandchildren." William mentioned

The White Stranger looks to the sky.

"Yep, she's something, alright." The White Stranger stated

He tips his hat towards them and walks off, just as William lifts his glass to proposes a toast.

"Here's to the Pink Ranger, wherever she is." William toasted

The other four join in

"To the Pink Ranger." The five click their glasses with each others

The White Stranger mounts his horse, and rides off down the street. He notices a red stagecoach making its way into town. Inside is a young female with black hair, wearing a fancy pink and purple dress. He glances inside as he gallops along, and once he spots that she's a dead ringer for Kimberly, he tips his hat to her. He then rides off.

Once out of old Angel Grove, the White Stranger rides under the sunset, eventually pausing to make his horse raise up on its hind legs.

"To the Pink Ranger! Yee-haw." The White Stranger calls out

_**Meanwhile back in the present later at night at Paul's, Kimberly's, and Luke's house**_

It took some time but after five hours of telling him and showing him a few old wild west shows and movies Luke got the concept of the old west. Mom is working late tonight and Luke went to bed an hour ago and Kimberly and I are in her room as she has asked if I wanted to play our game again but this time she is wearing tight blue jeans and brown cowgirl boots and a tight pink and white checker button up shirt and has her old west hat on.

"You really want me to tie you up like this sis?" I asked

"Yep and you well use these this time." Kimberly told me handing me her gym bag

I take it and look inside to find some rope.

"Where did you get these?" I asked taking the rope out of the bag

"I've had them for a good while now." Kimberly told me as she went to her bed post and put her hand behind it

I take that as to start tying her so I go over to her cross her wrists behind the post and tightly tie them with one of the ropes but not too tight as I don't want to cut her circulation to her hands. I then tightly tie rope around her ankles together then to the post I then tightly tie rope around her waist pinning her back and hands to the post.

"You are getting real good at this." Kimberly told me as she wiggle in her bounds a bit

"Thanks now open up." I told her holding a rolled up rag

She does so as I then stuff the rag in her mouth and seal her mouth shut with duck tape.

"I will check back on you later sis." I told her as I walked out of her room closing the door behind me

_Kimberly's POV_

Once Paul shuts the door behind him I begin to moan quietly through the gag and struggle.

'This is going to be a long night.' I thought to myself

I just continue to struggle and moan through the gag

**AN**: _Well there's the forty second chapter for this story. Now the reason why I didn't write in the other nine Rangers ancestors in the chapter is that I couldn't figure out the best way to put them in as there was only four coins to work with and the fact that Paul and Luke are not from Earth is the factor that their ancestors are from another planet. And also I hope to upload chapter 43 tonight but can't make any promises. So until then please R&R. _____


	43. Billy Gone Bad

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is then next chapter. This chapter is based on the last episode of MMPR season 2 Blue Ranger Gone Bad but I change the name a bit but it is pretty much the same plot just with a little twist. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a few other things. Now without further ado here is chapter forty three for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty Three: Billy Gone Bad

At Angle Grove High School we are in our Art Class as we have only a few days left before summer vacation comes so we are just making various projects. Tommy, Adam, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, Luke, and I were all working on various projects. Tommy was sculpting, Adam was sanding, Kimberly was painting, Billy was working on some sort of round disc, Zack, Luke, and I were attempting to draw a picture. As we all did so, our art teacher, Mrs. Binx walked around supervising.

"Man, I never knew sculpting would be this hard." Tommy said

"Or painting either." Kimberly said

"Yeah will drawing isn't that easy either." Luke mentioned

"You said it." I agreed

We then all got a look at Billy's project.

"Hey, nice, Billy. Mirror." Kimberly said

'Really sis.' I thought to myself

"No, actually it's a hologram. The image that materializes transpositions depending on what manipulation you choose to perceive it." Billy corrected her.

"So, you're saying that the image shifts depending on what angle you view it from?" I queried

Zack and Adam stood up and headed for us

"Precisely." Billy confirmed

Billy then handed it to Adam, who held it up.

"Waves crashing on the beach. Cool." Adam stated

Kimberly took the hologram and looked at an image of a yellow moon.

"Morphinominal, Billy." she told him

Then Kimberly handed it to Violet. She took it and saw the image of a crescent moon.

"It's beautiful, Billy. Would you like to see my project?" Violet asked

"Yeah sure." Billy stated

We walked over to her table as Mrs. Binx walked up to Bulk and Skull's table.

_Normal POV_

"Hey Mrs. Binx. What do you think?" Bulk asked

At first, she wasn't sure what to say. She wasn't quite sure what the lump of clay was supposed to be.

"Uh, well, it's very-" she began.

Not being able to come up with anything.

"It's much like-" She tried to say again

_Paul's POV_

At Violet's table, she unveiled her project to reveal a sculpture of Billy.

"Hey, wow. That's excellent, Violet." Zack commented

"It looks just like you, Billy." Kimberly commented

"It sure does." I said agreeing with her

"Uh, yeah it certainly does. Um thanks. I guess." Billy said nervously

"I think Violet has a crush on Billy." Kimberly whispered to me

"Yeah it sure does." I whispered back

'Granted I am still too young to understand all this but being in high school and spending a lot of time with Kimberly I have a good grasp of it.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Mrs. Binx had given up trying to come up with something about Bulk and Skull's project.

"What did you say it was?" she finally asked.

"This will be a statue of the Power Rangers. A timeless Bulk original for generations to enjoy and admire." Bulk told her

"And when they come to thank us, we'll rip their heads off and show the world who they are." Skull stated in a shout

Skull then twisted a chunk of clay and holding it up to the teacher's eye level.

_Paul's POV_

Just then the bell rang.

"Remember, you'll finish your projects and get a chance to show them off to the class tomorrow before summer break." Mrs. Binx told us

We started cleaning up. We see Violet walk over to Billy and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"So I'll see you at Ernie's?" Violet asked him

"Um yeah that sounds great." Billy told her

"Come on, let's get going." Zack said

"Yeah we're suppose to meet up with the others to study for our finals tomorrow." Adam mentioned

"Yeah don't remind me." I muttered

"I know what you mean brother." Luke stated

The six of us headed out.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Oooh, those Rangers make me sick. Time and time again they have foiled our plans. If only there was a way to stop them." Lord Zedd grumbled.

"Oh, but there is, we steal their Morphers and then we crush them like the spineless people they are." Rita stated

"And how do you propose to get their Morphers, hmm? They're not going to willingly give them up you know." Lord Zedd told her

"That statue of the Blue Ranger gives me an idea." Rita answered.

_**Back inside the Art classroom**_

Just then Goldar teleports down into the empty class room.

"Yes everyone is gone the statue is ready for your personal touches mighty Lord Zedd." Goldar stated

_**Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"By the power of the stars, hear my words a spell I shall cast." Lord Zedd started to say but Rita stopped him

"Shut it just make it an evil Blue Dino Ranger how difficult can that be." Rita stated grabbing Lord Zedd's staff

"Blue Dino Ranger be bad." Rita stated firing the staff towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back in the art classroom**_

Just then the statue of Billy got hit with the energy beam turning it into a real life copy of Billy.

"What say you human?" Goldar asked walking over to him

"To serve Lord Zedd Goldar." The clone Billy said

"This is good now we can capture the real Billy and put him to sleep forever and you will take his place and together we will destroy the Power Rangers." Goldar stated

The Clone Billy smirks with his eyes glowing red.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Zack, Billy, Tommy, Adam, Luke, Kimberly, and I sat in the park working on our projects.

"I can't show this to the whole class. Hey, maybe if I made it taller." Tommy complained about his art project

"She stares at you all the time in school, I think Violet really likes you." Adan told Billy

Kimberly laughed in agreement.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it'd work out. I don't know what I would say to her," Billy hesitated.

"Billy, just ask her out. She seems really nice." Kimberly encouraged.

"Yeah man I can almost bet you anything that she will say yes." Zack stated

"You know what? You guys are right. I'll ask her to a movie." Billy stated.

"Perfect." Adam said.

"Definitely." Kimberly agreed.

"Man, no one will ever know it's supposed to be human." Tommy complained.

"Dude, you're having a conversation with yourself over here," I told him.

"That's it, I'll say it's an alien." Tommy stated

"Um Tommy, Luke and I are aliens and no one can really tell because we look human so you might want to rethink that bit." Luke stated

"Yeah Luke has a good point for once." I stated

"Hey what's that suppose to me?" Luke asked

"You should know full well brother." I told him

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Speaking of aliens." Zack stated pointing to the Putties.

"Don't these guys ever learn?" Adam wondered.

"Spread out." I ordered.

We then start fighting the Putties

_Normal POV_

As the other Rangers fought, they didn't notice when vines began wrapping themselves around Billy's body pulling him into the bushes

_Kimberly's POV_

After kicking a few Putties in the chest I look around and I can't seem to find Billy.

"Where's Billy?" I wondered

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**_

Just then Billy appeared inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension he stands up and looks around.

"Paul, Adam." Billy called out

Just then a laser beam shot at Billy making him stop from going any further in the room. Billy goes for his Communicator to find it missing he spots it on the ground and goes to pick it up only to see that Goldar got to it first.

"Looking for something?" Goldar asked

Goldar takes a look at it

"Looks like a Communicator." Goldar stated

"Give that back to me Goldar." Billy stated

"Why it will be my pleasure." Goldar stated

Just then the clone Billy and Squatt appeared with Squatt holding the Real Billy's Morpher and bag.

"Here is your Morpher and Backpack Mr. Statue I me Blue Dino Ranger who use to be a statue." Squatt said handing him the the real Billy's Morpher and Backpack to the clone Billy

Goldar then hands the real Billy's Communicator to the clone Billy. The clone Billy then stares at the real Billy.

"You know what to do gain the other Rangers trust and steal their Communicators and Morphers. Once they can't morph and can't reach Zordon Lord Zedd and Rita can finally crush the Power Rangers once and for all" Goldar told him

"You will never get away with this the others won't believe your me." The real Billy told the clone Billy

Just then the clone Billy teleported out

"You are surrounding by toxic fog once you fall asleep you will be asleep forever." Goldar told him laughing before disappearing

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

After we defeating the Putties we walked back towards the table where Billy was.

"Hey, you alright? I'm so sorry, Billy. I didn't mean to lose track of you." Kimberly asked in concern

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Billy answered.

"I think we should contact Zordon." Zack stated

"Zordon, this is Paul we ran into some Putties at the park. Are the sensors picking anything up?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Not at this, moment, Gold Ranger. However, Putty attacks tend to implicate a larger plan. Alpha, C-3PO, R2, and I shall run a scan on Angel Grove and then contact you when we have more information_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"All right thanks Zordon Paul out." I said into the Communicator

"Alright, let's go meet the others at the Youth Center. Oh, Billy, don't forget. Violet will be there." Kimberly told him

"Violet? Don't be ridiculous. She's not even my type." Billy stated walking off

We all stared at him in surprise.

"Billy?" Kimberly questioned.

"Can we go I just want to lift some weights?" Billy asked in irritation

"Uh, yeah, sure," Tommy answered.

Billy stomped off, and the rest of us followed him.

"Something's not right here," Zack said to Tommy.

"I know," Tommy agreed.

"Maybe he's just been spending too much time in the sun." Luke stated

"Or maybe he got hit in the head during the fight." Adam suggested.

"Possibly," Kimberly agreed.

'This is not like Billy at all.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

Jason, Kimberly, Tommy, Zack, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, Curtis, Luke, and I had gathered around a table and were studying. Ernie walked up to us putting Kimberly's drink down in front of her.

"Wow Billy got a quiet a workout going." Ernie mentioned

"Yeah I like to know his secret." Rocky stated

Just then we see Preston, Stevie, and Kira walk in and up to us.

"Hey guys what's up?" Kira asked

"Studying we have the rest of our final exams tomorrow." Luke stated

"Damn that sucks I'm happy we are having a party tomorrow in school." Preston stated

"Dude if you start bragging about that again one more time I am going to make you eat them words." I told him kind of irritated at the moment

"Dang Paul what has you in a bad mood?" Stevie asked

"Something is not right with Billy." I stated motioning my head towards Billy at the weight bench lifting weights

"Ok that is kind of odd." Preston said

Just then Billy puts the weights back on the rack and grabs his towel and looks towards Violet who casts a smile his way. He just turns his head the other way.

"Talk about mood swings." Kimberly muttered

Billy then gets up and walks over to the counter next to Violet.

"Hi Billy." Violet greeted him

Billy just ignored her.

"Billy?" she asked feeling hurt

We all looked at Billy in surprise as Violet walked away. Kimberly got up as he walked up to us.

"What is the matter with you?" she demanded.

"Yeah, I thought you were going to ask her out on a date." Zack mentioned

"Yeah, and to the movies." Adam added.

"No, I think there's been a mistake." Billy stated

He then looks around and faces us.

"I'm going to need your communicators because tonight I'm going to be making adjustments to them like Zordon asked me to." Billy told us

'That's weird Zordon never mention it to me about it.' I thought to myself

"What is wrong with our communicators?" Kimberly questioned.

"Well, by redefining the geographical servo frequency Range, we'll have less high end interference and less of a chance of strange malfunctions." Billy answered

The others started to unclasp their Communicators

"What if Zordon tries to reach us? Ever since Rita's been back, things have been pretty unpredictable." I mentioned

'Granted I wasn't around when she first was around.' I thought to myself

"You guys don't have to worry. I'm just going to keep them in my backpack," Billy replied

"Um, you know what? I think I'll hold on to my until you get those fixed, just to be on the safe side," I stated.

_Normal POV_

Billy gave him a dirty look, and then turned his attention to his blue backpack, which along with everyone's Communicators, held their Morphers.

_Paul's POV_

"Well, why don't we get back to Math?" Curtis suggested.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to lift some more weights. I think I know Math inside and out," Billy said and then took off for the weight bench again.

"Guys, something's wrong here. Ever since the fight, he's been acting really weird," Kimberly stated.

"I agree with Kimberly." I said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"It worked, It seems that I underestimated you, My Darling," Lord Zedd stated.

She laughed.

"Finally, the world will be all mine!" she cackled.

Lord Zedd growled.

"What did you say?" Lord Zedd queried.

"I mean all ours." Rita amended

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**_

Billy was trying to stay awake.

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

After study our brains out we all are walking home.

"Um it looks like you learned a lot." Aisha offered

Tommy chuckled.

"Yeah sculpting not my thing. Hey, you should see the hologram Billy made. It's really cool." Tommy told her

Aisha quickly caught up with him.

"Hey Billy, where is it? I'd love to see it." Aisha stated.

"See what?" Billy snapped.

"The hologram you made. Remember, one of the beach?" Kimberly reminded him.

"O yeah the beach sorry I ,um must of left it at home." Billy told her

Kimberly looked at me as she continued to walk off. I hung back from the others

"Zordon, it's Paul come in." I said into the Communicator

"_Yes Paul I read you_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Did you ask Billy to fix our Communicators?" I asked

"_There's nothing wrong with them, Paul_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Something weird's going on here and I think I know what." I said through the Communicator

I then get up and grab my bag.

"Kim, hold up." I called out to her

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

"**Alpha, C-3PO, R2 can the three of you run a life scan Billy to confirm his identity**?" Zordon asked

"Yes Zordon ." Alpha said

"Beep, beep beep." R2 beeped

"R2 says that it will take some time though Zordon." C-3PO told him

"**Begin the scan at once**." Zordon told them

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Kimberly stopped as I run back up to her.

"What's going on?" Kimberly questioned.

"Zordon said that he didn't ask Billy to make any adjustments on the Communicators." I told her.

"That's weird Billy would never lie." Kimberly mentioned

"I know we better ask him." I said

"Right." Kimberly said

We then ran to catch up with the others.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"They're on to us" Rita stated

"Let me handle it." Goldar stated

"Get to Earth then Goldar." Lord Zedd ordered

"With no more Morphers even you can handle them." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Kimberly and I caught up with the others.

"Billy. Billy, hey, can I see my Communicator?" Kimberly asked

"Why?" Billy asked

"I just want to see if Zordon knows anything." Kimberly told him

"Um no actually I haven't finish adjusting them yet." Billy stated

Just then, Goldar, and some Putties appeared.

"What's that you usually yell out right about now? Something about Morphing time isn't it?" Goldar asked with a evil chuckle

Billy then turned around and faced us.

"Billy what are you doing?" Kat asked

We then reach for our Morphers to find them missing. We then look at Billy.

"He's got our Morphers too." I stated

Kimberly then grabbed the backpack from Billy and took off.

"Hey." Billy said running after her

I then go after him I tackle Billy to the ground. I see Kimberly surrounded by the Putties.

"Paul." Kimberly called out as she tossed the bag in the air

It attaches to the top tree branch as I got to the tree. I turn around to see a Putty kick me in the chest sending me to the ground. I then get back up and go after the clay head that kicked me.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**_

Billy was doing math and science equations to keep himself awake.

"The radius of the disc is equel to." Billy started but stop when he realized something

"The disc." Billy mentioned

Billy then dug out the hologram and pointed it at the beam ray trying to get it to malfunction.

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Jason, Trini, Adam, Rocky, Zack, and Luke attacked Goldar trying to hold him back from getting to Billy's backpack

"Aisha, get the backpack." Jason called out

Aisha nodded and went towards the tree only to be surrounded by more Putties

"We need our Morphers." Aisha called out

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**_

Billy was still trying to disable the laser beam.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

We were all attacking the Putties. After a few moments we beat them and we all regroup.

"You guys o right?" Trini asked

"Yeah we're fine." I said

"Where's Billy?" Kimberly asked

We all looked around for him.

"I don't know." Rocky stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Zeddy don't you want to watch this?" Rita asked

Lord Zedd just sat in his throne

"ZEDD!" Rita yelled out

Lord Zedd then stood up and walked over to Rita

"Blasted woman that voice of her's could peel paint off the wall." Lord Zedd stated

Lord Zedd then got up to Rita

"What is it?" Lord Zedd asked

"Goldar Putties they make me sick." Rita stated

Rita then went to grab Lord Zedd's staff but Lord Zedd stop her

"No I will finish them off." Lord Zedd stated

He then fired his staff towards Earth.

"Good." Rita stated

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Just then we see a Lord Zedd's lightning bolts hit Tommy's vase

"Look out guys its Zedd's ray." Trini stated

Just then the Vase turned into a monster laughing at us

"O no my art project." Tommy stated

"At your service." The vase monster stated firing its eye beams at us sending us to the ground.

"O man, I knew I should have done a painting instead." Tommy stated

"Yeah no kidding." Kat said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension**_

After a few minutes Billy was able to disable the laser beam trapping him in one spot.

"That takes care of that problem." Billy mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**What have you three discovered Alpha**?" Zordon asked

"He is a fake Zordon the real Billy is being held in Lord Zedd's Dark Dimension surrounded by toxic fog." Alpha told him

"**Lock onto his coordinates and teleport him to the park immediately C-3PO**." Zordon stated

"Right away Zordon one real Blue Dino Ranger coming up." C-3PO said pushing a few buttons

_**Meanwhile back at the park**_

Just then we see the real Billy teleport down and run towards the tree with his backpack where the fake Billy is trying to get.

"Hey." The real Billy called out

In surprise the fake Billy fell out of the tree with the backpack lands on the ground hard. The real Billy grabs his backpack and grabs his Morpher from it.

"Paul catch." The real Billy called out tossing the bag towards us

I then caught it.

"Thanks Billy." I called out as I grabbed the Morphers and Communicators out and handed them back to the rightful owners.

Just then we see the fake Billy tackle the real Billy to the ground. The fake tries to grab the Morpher from Billy but Billy pulls it in front of him opening it.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Billy yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Both Billys yelled out

Just then we see two Blue Dino Rangers in the same area circling around each other

"This park isn't big enough for the both of us." One Billy stated

"That's right." The other Billy stated

"Which ones the real Billy?" Adam asked

"I'm Billy can't you tell?" One Billy asked

"No he's the fake I'm the real one." The other Billy told us

"Don't listen to him he'll try anything to trick you." The other Billy stated

Just then my Communicator goes off

"What is it Zordon?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Paul you have to hurry and identify the real Billy, Zedd's monster has slip away and is heading towards Angle Grove_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"There's got to be a way to identify the fake." Jason said

Just the Kimberly picks up Billy's Hologram.

"Hey what's this?" Kimberly asked the two Billys showing them the Hologram

"Um a mirror right?" One Billy asked

"A mirror?" The other asked

"Wrong it's a Hologram he's a fake." Kimberly told us

"Great thinking sis." Luke told her

"Let's take down the imposter." Curtis stated

"IT's MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once Morphed the real Billy joined us

"Your masquerade is over."Billy told the fake

"You wouldn't dare." The fake Billy said

"Blade Blasters Blaster Mode." Billy, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, and Jason called out as they brought out their blasters

"Thunder Blasters." Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, and Kat called out as they took out their blasters

I then pulled out Xavier, Tommy, pulled out Saba, and Luke Pulled out Rocks and we aim the head of our sabers towards the fake Billy and Preston pulled out his Dragon Dagger and pointed it at the fake as well

"You pick the wrong Ranger to copy." Billy stated

We all then fired at the fake Billy destroying him.

"Yeah good job guys." Kat said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"O right play time is over time to make Vase face grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth**_

Just then the Vase monster grew thirty stories tall.

"Ok guys I think it's time we try out a new combo for this one." I stated

"A new combo?" Adam asked

"Yeah but it involves us to form the Dino Thunder Ultrazord first." I told them

"Well what are we waiting for let's do this." Luke stated

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Katcalled out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rockey called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"O right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"O right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert into Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"O right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"O right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Luke keep your Zord in Rhino Mode." I told him

"You got it brother." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

"O right I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord.

"Transformation sequence is complete now to see if the new combo works. Luke this involves you, you ready brother?" I asked

"Always am brother." Luke stated

"Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode transformation sequence now." I called out

Just then Titanus's body lifted of the ground and the Rhino Zord Rhino mode came under it and Titanus's attach to the Rhino Zord's back completing the transformation.

"Whoa you could have informed me that it be a bit bumpy bro." Luke stated

"Sorry bro alright guys you ready for this?" I asked

"Ready?" The others said

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's, Rhino's, and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and then it hit the vase monster sending it to the ground and blew up destroying it.

"Yeah way to go guys we did." I stated

_**The next day at Angle Grove High School in Art class**_

Adam, Zack, Tommy, Billy, Kimberly, Luke, and I were waiting to show our projects to Mrs. Binx. Just then we see Billy walked up to Violet.

"Uh, Violet, I'd like to apologize for my behavior towards you. I haven't been exactly myself lately." Billy said hesitantly

"That's ok Billy. Everyone has a bad day once in a while. I'm sure there was a good reason," Violet replied

We see Billy smile at that

"Thanks. You're very understanding. Um, Violet, would-would you-care to accompany me to a movie sometime?" Billy asked

"I'd love that." Violet told him

"Great" Billy said

He then flashed a smile at him and then turned the smile to us we all grinned and Kimberly gave him a thumbs up.

"All right. Who would like to be the first to show their project?" Mrs. Binx asked.

"I will." Kimberly answered and then put her painting on a stand.

"Why, I think it's lovely, Kimberly. You've done a remarkable job capturing the warmth and the friendship you all share. And not to mentioned the love and affection you show for your little brothers and their friends." Mrs. Binx stated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, it's great. We know." Bulk stated, walking in front of the painting.

"I see we have our next volunteers. Alright let's see what you've come up with gentlemen," she told them

Bulk cleared his throat.

"As many great artists do, we had someone else do the work for us," Bulk said and he and Skull clapped.

"Uh, yeah. Name two," Mrs. Binx challenged.

"Bulk and Skull," Skull replied

"This statue will sit proudly in town square, and the Power Rangers themselves will appear and thank us for our vision." Bulk stated, yanking the cloth off.

Kimberly stopped a gasp by clapping a hand over her mouth. The result was a statue of a helmetless Billy in a gold Mighty Morphin suit.

'Really?' I thought to myself

"Do you like it?" Violet asked Billy

'Wait this is just getting too confusing for me.' I thought to myself

"Yeah it's great." Billy stammered.

"What-what-what is this supposed to be?" Bulk finally managed to get out.

"Uh, well I thought you'd want a statue that illustrates the qualities it takes to be a Power Ranger, if anyone has them, it's Billy." Violet stated turning to gaze at him adoringly

"You are out of your mind," Bulk told her.

"Yeah, get real." Skull agreed.

"Billy, a Power Ranger? That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire life." Bulk declared

_Bulk and Skull walked out and we walk over to Billy and Violet I look at the pose of the statue and mimic it and Kimberly laughs at that._

**AN**: _Well there's the forty third chapter for this story. Now I would like to point out that even though this episode ended season two it doesn't end season 2 for this story as I have two more chapters for my version of season two. The next chapter will be the Dragon Ball hunt. Now it will be long and i should have it ready to be posted tomorrow as I don't think I will be able to finish going through it tonight so we will have to see. I am just glad that I got to this point in the story finally. So until then please R&R. _____


	44. Looking for the Dragon Balls

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I am surprise that I was able to get through this chapter this fast granted I did have it all written out for a while but it needed some work done here and there on it. Now this is where you will all find out whether or not Paul well be able to wish his parents back to life as well as reveal a new enemy that is after Paul but I won't say who you will have to read and find out for yourselves. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for more on that as well as a few other things. Now without further ado here is chapter forty four for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty four: Looking for the Dragon Balls

All of us are at the Command Center as with school finished for the summer it is time to set out on what we had planned out to do months ago. If the legend is true about these things then there could be a small chance that my parents can come back to life.

"Well I guess the time has come." I mentioned to them

"Yeah I can't wait this trip is going to be awesome." Zack stated

A few days ago we have came to an agreement that Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Curtis stay here in Angle Grove while the rest of us went on this hunt.

'At least this way Angle Grove will be safe.' I thought to myself

"3PO can you hand me the Dragon Radar?" I asked

"Yes of course here it is Master Paul." 3PO said handing me the Radar

"Thanks 3PO now let's see where the first one is." I muttered turning it on

Once I have it turned on I see seven orange dots in several different locations with one dot right next to us as it is the Four Star Dragonball that we o ready have.

"Ok now we just have to pick which one to go to first." I stated

"I say that one as it appears to be the closet." Kimberly said pointing a dot on the radar

"O right then and that one is our first target." I stated

"**Paul I wish you the best of luck on your quest and just contact us if you you need anything and let us the know the minute you need to be teleported to the next location**." Zordon told us

"Thanks Zordon." I said

"Well then let's do this." Jason stated

"Alpha can you pug in these coordinates for us?" I asked

"Right away Paul." Alpha said looking at the radar and starts to type it in the main computer

"**Good luck and may the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

Just then we were teleport out of the Command Center

_Normal POV_

"Well now what?" Curtis asked

"Now we wait." Rocky stated

"I sure hope they will be able to find all seven so that Paul can make his wish." Aisha mentioned

"Me too but I hope the trip won't be for nothing if they are not able too." Kat said

"**No I have a feeling no matter the outcome of this journey Paul will grow even more stronger not only physically but mentally as well**." Zordon told them

"I hope your right Zordon." Adam said

_**Meanwhile on an Island in the middle of ocean**_

_Paul's POV_

We were teleported to a very small island. We look around and only see a small purple house that has the words 'KAME HOUSE' written on it.

"Who would live all the way out here?" Zack asked

"I don't know." I stated

"Paul, are you sure the Dragonball is here?" Preston asked

I push the button on the radar and looked at it.

"According to this it's in the house but I can't tell if anyone is home." I told them

"Well it doesn't hurt to walk up to the door and knock." Trini suggested

Jason goes up to the door and knocks on it a few times and steps back. A few moments later the door opens to reveal a older man with a white beard, shaved bald head and is wearing a turtle shell?

"O visitors haven't gotten any in a long time what can I do for you kids?" The man asked

"Um hi sir my name is Paul Golupki and these are.." I begin to say but the older man stop me

"Wait hold on a second lad what did you say your last name was again?" The man asked

"It's Golupski." I said looking at him kind of confused

"Well I'll be it is you little Paul wow you sure have grown since the last time I saw you." The man stated

We all looked at him confused.

"Should I know you sir?" I asked

"O where are my manners, I'm the turtle hermit Master Roshi." Master Roshi said introducing himself

"Wait now I know why I recognize you you're the famous martial arts master it is an honor to meet you sir." Tommy said going over to shake his hand.

"Yes same to you young man." Master Roshi said

"Wait hold on Master Roshi how do you know me?" I asked

"Well my boy I once trained your father years ago." Master Roshi told me

"Wait you trained my father too?" I asked

"Yes I did and he was a fine student as well how is your father these days my boy?" Master Roshi asked

I just let out a sad sigh.

"He was killed along with my mom back in September of last year." I told him

"Killed?" He asked shocked by the news

"Yeah." I muttered

"Well I am sorry to hear about that." Master Roshi said

He then scratch is bearded chin.

"Paul I would like to train you." The old turtle hermit master told me

I look at him in shock

"You do?" I asked

"Yes I do so what you say?" Master Roshi asked

"Well I would love to but I am currently on a mission right now." I said

"A mission?" Master Roshi asked

"Yeah you see the nine of us are trying to bring my parents back to life." I told him

"How?" Master Roshi asked

I then reach into my backpack and pull out the four Star Dragonball

"By these things called Dragonballs." I stated

"Dragonballs?" Master Roshi asked confused

"Yeah they are magical and there is seven of them in all and if you collect all seven then you can summon an internal dragon that will grant you any one wish within its power. And I am planning on asking the dragon to wish my parents back to life." I told him

"You are defiantly just like your father Paul your attentions are pure of heart wait right here." Master Roshi told me as he went back into his house

"Paul are you nuts?" Tommy asked

"What?" I asked

"A great opportunity was presented to you and you just turned it down." Tommy told me

"Yeah man training with him would be an honor for most marital artists." Jason stated

"Yeah I know Jason but finding the Dragonballs are more important than training right now." I told him

Before anyone else could say anything Master Roshi came walking out with the Five Star Dragonball.

"Here this washed up on shore a few years back and I had no idea what it was for and you do need it more than I do." Master Roshi told me

I then take the Dragonball from him

"Thanks Master Roshi." I said

"O yeah and one more thing when you are done with this mission I will be willing to train you if you are still interested." Master Roshi told me

"Thanks Master Roshi after we are done with this it would be an honor to be train by a legend like you, but would you be willing to train my twin brother too?." I asked

"I wasn't aware that you had a twin." Master Roshi mentioned

"That's because we had only known about each other for about four months." Luke said stepping forward

Master Roshi's eyes then go wide with shock.

"Well I'll be you two are twins." Master Roshi stated

"Yeah the names Luke Golupski." Luke told him leaving out his last name which is a good move

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you Luke and if you want to train alongside your brother you are more than welcome too." Master Roshi told him

"Thank you sir it would be in honor." Luke told him

"Well we should figure out which Dragonball to go after next." Billy said

"Right Billy." I said

I then get the radar out and turn it on looking at it.

"Well it looks like the closest one to us is about 500 miles south of here but if my calculations are right that would leave us still in the middle of the ocean." I stated

Billy gets out his map and looks at it.

"Paul's right so which means we will have to go under water to get it."Billy mentioned

"How are we going to get it then?" Zack asked

I turn towards Master Roshi.

"Master Roshi, about how much do you know of my dad's past?" I asked

"His past?" Master Roshi asked confused

"Yeah and don't worry about holding any information back as we pretty much know his most secretive past." I told him

"Well I guess in that case I do know that he was a Power Ranger back in his day." Master Roshi stated

"Ok good then it be ok to for us to talk about this next topic then but nothing leaves this island." I told him

"Yeah don't worry Paul I won't say anything besides I don't get out much." Master Roshi told us

I then turn to the others.

"Guys we have something in our arsenal that will take us to the Dragonball that is under water." I reminded them

"Of course the Dragon Zord." Preston stated

"Yep the Dragon Zord should be able to do the job." I mentioned

I then step out to the shore line.

"Zordon it's Paul come in." I said into the Communicator

"_Yes Paul_." Zordon asked through the Communicator

"Zordon we have just discovered that one of the Dragonballs is under water in the middle of the ocean and I was wondering if it could be possible for us to use the Dragon Zord to retrieve it?" I asked into the Communicator

"_I am fine with that Paul just remember that you have access to anything you need to find the Dragonballs_." Zordon told me through the Communicator

"Thanks Zordon Paul out." I said into the Communicator

"Preston care to do the honors?" I asked

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Preston yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

Once Preston morphed he walked over to me and pulled out his Dragon Dragger

"Dragon Zord." Preston called out as then started to play the Dragon Dagger

A few moments later the Dragon Zord arrived rising to the surface in front of us.

"Ok seeing as how only a few people can fit in the Dragon Zord only a couple of us should go Billy, you and Trini go with Preston and get that Dragonball the rest of us will stay here and figure out where to go to next." I stated

"Right." Billy said

"You can count on us Paul." Trini told me

"I know I can see you guys soon." I told them giving them my famous two finger salute

Just then Trini, Preston, and Billy go inside the Dragon Zord and it goes back under water.

I then walk back over to Master Roshi and the others.

_**Awhile later**_

We were looking at the world map and radar trying to figure out which Dragonball to get next once Billy, Trini, and Preston get back.

"Well by the look of things I say the remaining Dragonballs are all on the main land." I stated

"That's good so which one should we go after next?" Zack asked

"Well it appears to be the next one we should get is this one in the Northwest area and by looking at the map it appears to be in the middle of a dessert." I stated

"Which dessert?" Jason asked

I looked at the name on it closely.

"It's the Diablo Desert." I read from the map

"DIABLO DESERT!" Master Roshi yelled out

We all turned around and faced him.

"Master Roshi is there something bad we should know about that dessert?" I asked

"Yes there is my boy as you see a bandit lives in that dessert." Master Roshi stated

"A bandit? Please tell us more." Tommy asked

"Well I really can't be sure but from stories that I have heard a bandit known as Yamcha lives there and steals from people that travel through that dessert." Master Roshi told us

"Well he won't be stealing from us if he does try he has another thing coming." I stated

Just then my Communicator beeps.

"This is Paul go ahead." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul it's Trini we have just retrieve the Two Star Dragonball we are on our way back now_." Trini said through the Communicator

"Great Trini see you guys soon." I said into the Communicator

"Great as soon as they get back we will teleport to the Diablo Dessert to look for the next Dragonball." Luke stated

"Yeah." I said

I get up and walk outside the house looking out towards the open blue yonder.

_Kimberly's POV_

"What's up with Paul if you don't mind me asking?" Master Roshi asked

"He's just missing his parents." Preston told him

"I take it this is really important to him isn't it?" Master Roshi asked

"Yeah it is but I just hope that he doesn't get his hopes up." I said walking out towards Paul

_Paul's POV_

I then feel a hand on my shoulder I look up and see that it is Kimberly.

"You ok Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm just thinking that once Trini, Billy, and Preston get back with the Dragonball we will be one step closer to summoning the Dragon and wishing for my parents to be brought back to life." I told her

"Paul I know that this is important to you but I don't want you to get your hopes up on this." Kimberly told me

"I know Kimberly but just knowing I had tried will be good enough for me." I stated

Kimberly then hugs me and I hug her back.

About ten minutes later we see the Dragon Zord rise up from the ocean and Trini, Billy, and Preston hop out of the Dragon Zord.

"Dragon Zord return to your slumber." Preston called out playing the Dragon Dagger

Just then the Dragon Zord went back into the ocean.

"Green Ranger Power Down." Preston called out

Just then Preston demorphed and return to his normal height.

"Here you go Paul." Billy said handing me the Dragonball.

I take it and look at it.

"Great work guys we just have four more to go so now we head to the Diablo Dessert to find the next Dragonball." I stated

Just then the others and Master Roshi come out of the house and walk up to us.

"Well you guys ready?" I asked

"Yeah let's get going." Luke stated

I then walk over to Master Roshi and bow to him

"Thank you for the Dragonball Master Roshi Luke and I shall return to begin our training once we are done with collecting the Dragonballs." I told him

"I shall be waiting young Paul and good luck my boy." Master Roshi told me as he bowed to me as well

I then walk back over to the others.

"Alpha it's Paul we are ready teleport us to the Diablo Dessert." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then were teleported out off of the island and into the Diablo Dessert.

"Holly shit its hot here." Preston stated

"That's why it's called a dessert for a reason Preston." I informed him

I then bring out the radar and turn it on to see wear the Dragonball is located.

"Ok looks like the Dragonball is about ten miles east of us let's get going." I told them

We then start walking east.

_**Meanwhile in the shadows of the Diablo Dessert**_

High above one of the mountains a shadow figure with long black hair and a green gi is looking out towards the Rangers.

"Well looks like another good catch is upon us Puar." The man said to his little blue floating cat

"O yes Yamcha this is going to be good." Puar stated

_**Meanwhile back on the ground with the others**_

"Damn it if I had known we be walking through the dessert I would have pack some sun screen." Kimberly complained

"I'm surprise you didn't sis." I stated

"Paul how much further is the Dragonball?" Trini asked

I looked at the radar.

"About one mile." I told her

Just then I stop walking.

"What is it Paul?" Jason asked

"Someone's coming." I stated looking straight ahead of us

"Who?" Billy asked

"We're about to find out be on your guard guys." I told them

Just then a guy on speeder comes to a stop and gets off there is also a floating blue cat with him

'Weird.' I thought to myself

"I can't let you pass unless you pay the fee." The man stated

"By any chance is your name Yamcha?" I asked

"Yeah so you guys have heard about me." Yamcha stated

"Yeah you can say that and you better let us pass through without any problems." I told him

"What you going to do about shrimp?" Yamcha asked with his arms crossed over his chest

"Or you will get beaten to a pulp." I told him

"Paul are you crazy?" Kimberly whispered in my ear.

"Trust me sis I know what I am doing." I whispered back to her

"You beat me now that's a laugh." Yamcha stated laughing

"Why don't you come over here and find out." I stated

He then steps forward a few feet..

"Puar hold this." Yamcha told the floating blue cat handing his sword to him

He then gets into a fighting stance. I then get into a defensive stance.

"Your move." I told him

"My first will end you kid." Yamcha stated

Yamcha then goes on to attack me but I just dodge all of his punches and kicks.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yeah good strategy Paul." Jason called out

"What you mean Paul is just dodging he isn't making any attacks?" Luke asked

"Paul is forcing his opponent to wear himself out." Tommy told him

"I just hope it's enough." I mentioned

_Paul's POV_

I just keep dodging. Just then I see him stop cold like he has been frozen in place.

'That's odd he looks like he is frozen but how it's flipping hot out here.' I thought to myself

I look behind me to see the others are just fine and no sign of monsters I look back at Yamcha confused but he then turns bright shade of red.

"Ok that's just odd." I stated

The others then come running over to me.

"Paul what happen?" Zack asked

"I don't really know it looks like he looked in Kimberly's and Trini's direction and just froze." I mentioned

Just then the floating cat named Puar floated over to Yamcha.

"Yamcha freezes every time he sees a pretty girl." Puar told us

"But I don't see any pretty girls here." Preston stated

'Bro you shouldn't have said that.' I thought to myself

Just then, both Kimberly and Trini wacked Preston upside the head really hard.

"OW!" Preston cried out holding his head

"Preston you have a lot to learn my friend and I thought Luke was bad." I stated

"Hey." Luke complained

"Look I want to know why are you guys stealing from those that travel through this dessert?" I asked

Just then Yamcha shakes off his frozen state but backs up a few feet from us as to avoid Trini and Kimberly.

"Cause it's fun." Yamcha stated

"No it isn't Yamcha all you are doing is causing pain to others and that isn't right. You have some awesome talent in martial arts you should use them for something good." I told him

"Paul's right man you shouldn't use your talents to something bad use them to help others who can't defend themselves." Tommy stated

"I guess you're right." Yamcha stated

"Great now that we got that settled we still have to find the Dragonball that is here." Luke stated

Luke started walking forward and trip on something and fell to the sandy ground.

"Luke you ok?" Kimberly asked going to help him up

Luke stands up with the help of Kimberly and spits out sand.

"Man that is just plain nasty." Luke stated

Trini bends down and takes a good look at what Luke trip on.

"Hey it's the Dragonball." Trini said picking it up and wiping the sand off of it to reveal it to be the Seven Star Dragonball.

"Hey great job Luke that is really using your foot." I chuckle taking the Dragonball from Trini.

"Yeah thanks." Luke muttered

"What are the Dragonballs?" Yamcha asked

"If we tell you, you promise not to take it or the other three we have from us?" Trini asked

"Yeah I promise I am putting my stealing days in the past." Yamcha told us

"Ok then well long story short, there are seven Dragonballs in total. They have magical powers for when you bring all seven together you can summon an internal Dragon and the dragon will grant the person that had summoned him any one wish that is within the dragon's power." I told them

"What you guys planning on wishing for anyway?" Yamcha asked

"My parents were killed almost a year ago and I plan on wishing them back to life." I told him

"Well I hope it will happen for you kid." Yamcha told me

"Thanks and I'm Paul." I said shaking his hand

"And I'm Luke his twin brother." Luke said

"This is our sister Kimberly." I said

"Hi." Kimberly said

"Hey." Yamcha said nervously

"And these are our friends Trini, Jason, Billy, Tommy, Preston, and Zack." I said introducing them to Yamcha

"Well nice meeting you all but Puar and I should be on our way have a safe trip on the rest of your quest." Yamcha said getting on his jet bike and riding off into the distance.

"Well he was kind of strange." Luke mentioned

"Luke I think you best not carry that statement any further or you're going to end up like Preston did just a few moments ago." I stated

"So where do we head next?" Zack asked

I take out the radar turn it on and look at it.

"Well we currently have four Dragonballs and there are three left and it looks like the best bet is to go for the one that appears to be about 800 miles north east of us." I told them

Billy then takes out the map and looks at it to see where it would take us next.

"Looks like that would put us in New York City." Billy said looking at the map

"Yes civilization here we come." Preston stated

"Alpha it's Paul we have found another Dragonball the next one is in New York City." I said into the Communicator

"_Roger that Paul I will teleport you all to an isolated area of the city_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"Thanks Alpha." I said into the Communicator

Just then we were teleported out of the Diablo Dessert and into an vacant area of central park.

"Man this is defiantly a lot cooler than that dessert." Preston stated

"Yeah I know." Kimberly agreed

"Hey Paul I just remember something." Zack stated

"What?" I asked

"Don't we have some old friends here in New York City?" Zack asked

I thought on it for a few moments and realize that he was right.

"Your right we should pay them a visit while we are here." I stated

"Oh yeah the Ninja Turtles live here." Tommy said

"Ninja Turtles?" Luke asked

"Dude do you even watch Saturday morning cartoons?" Zack asked

"No he doesn't he normally sleeps in till about noon on the weekends." I stated

"Hey I like my sleep you know." Luke stated

"Ok I think before you two argue any further we should start looking for the Dragonball." Trini stated

Before I could take out the radar we heard a scream.

"What was that?" Kimberly asked

"Sounds like trouble." Jason mentioned

"Come on guys let's check it out." I told them

We then run off towards the scream. When we got there we saw Krang and Shredder's Foot Soldiers.

"Who are those guys dressed in purple ninja suits?" Luke asked

"There called Foot Soldiers and their robots."I stated

"Paul I think we should morph for this." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I agree with you Tommy we clear Jason?" I asked

"Yeah we're clear." Jason told me

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we flip over the Foot Soldiers getting in front of the citizens of New York City.

"That's far enough tin heads." I stated

"You guys get to safety we'll handle this." Billy told them

They nodded their heads and ran off. We then started fighting the Foot Soldiers.

"Man these things are dumber then the Putties." Luke stated as he took down a few Foot Soldiers

"Trust me there smarter then some." I stated taking down four Foot Soldiers

After a few minutes we defeated all the Foot Soldiers.

"Power Down." We called out

Just then we all powered down and Luke, Preston, and I return to our normal size.

"What you think that was about?" Trini asked

"We were wondering that ourselves." A voice told us

We turned around to see that it was Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello.

"Leo, Raph, Mickey, Donnie it's good to see you guys again." I told them as I go over to them

"Paul what are you doing here in New York City?" Leo asked me

We then shook hands with each other.

"I'll tell you about it soon at any rate looks like Shredder and Krang is up to no good again." I mentioned

"Yeah so what else is new when it comes to the brain freak and dome face." Raph stated

"True." I stated

The others then walked up to us.

"Hey nice to see you four again." Jason said

"You too Jason." Leo stated

They then look at my brother and then back to me a few times.

"Um Paul we didn't know you had a brother?" Donny asked

"Trust me I didn't either until back in March." I told them

"So what brings you guys to New York?" Mickey asked

"We are here looking for one of these." I stated showing them the Four Star Dragonball

"Hey that looks almost just like the one Master Splinter has." Leo mentioned

"Yeah it does." Donny stated

"Wait you guys have one of these back in your lair?" Preston asked

"Yeah come on we will give you a lift back." Leo told us

"Great thanks." I said

We all then follow the Turtles to their Turtle Van.

"Man this looks a lot cooler then on TV." I mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Preston stated

We all then got in and Raph drives the van. A few minutes later we end up driving through an entrance that leads into the sewers.

"Wait your telling me that your home is in the sewers?" Luke asked

"Yep." Mickey stated

"No offence guys but gross me out." Kimberly stated

We all laugh at her. A few moments later we stop and get out of the van to find ourselves in the Turtle's lair. They then lead us to the main room of the lair

'Wow this place is a lot cooler in person.' I thought to myself

Just then Master Splinter walks in and sees us

"Well this is a nice surprise it is good to see you all again." Master Splinter told us

We all bow to him in respect and he bows back.

"It's an honor to see you again Master Splinter." I told him as I shook his hand

"The honor is all mine young Paul." Master Splinter said

He then looks towards Luke and gets the same look the Turtles had earlier.

"Paul I was unaware that you had a brother." Master Splinter said

"Yeah I was too until about a few months back." I told him

Luke then walked over.

"Hi the names Luke nice to meet you I have heard a lot about you from Paul and the others." Luke said shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you as well young Luke." Master Splinter told him

"Master Splinter, Leo and the other Turtles told us that you might have one of these." I said showing him the Four Star Dragonball

Master Splinter takes a look at it.

"Yes I do but the one I have has six stars on it let me go get it." Master Splinter stated

Master Splinter then walked out of the room then return a few moments later with the Six Star Dragonball.

"Here it is Paul I must ask why are you looking for these?" Master Splinter asked

"Well I am not for sure if you are familiar with the legend of the Dragonballs?" I asked

"Yes I am it is stated that whoever brings together all seven will be able to summon the internal dragon and it shall grant you any one wish that is within the dragon's powers." Master Splinter stated

"Yes well the legend is true as we are collecting them." I stated

"May I ask what you attend to wish for once you have collected all seven?" Master Splinter asked

"I plan on wishing for my parents to be brought back to life." I told him

"Your attentions on the use of the Dragonballs are pure I will give you the Dragonball Paul." Master Splinter told me

Master Splinter then gives me the Dragonball.

"Thank you Master Splinter it means so much to me." I said taking it and putting it in the bag with the other Dragonballs

"Ok so where to next?" Preston asked

I then get out the radar and turn it on and look at it.

"Looks like number six is about 900 miles south of us." I told them

Billy then gets out his map and looks at it.

"According to this map that would put us at a mountain area called Mount Paozu." Billy said

"I guess that is where we are heading next." I stated

"Good luck Paul I hope you will be able to get your wish." Master Splinter said as we shook hands

"I do too Master Splinter but if I am not able to wish them back then just knowing that I tried is good enough for me." I said

"You are wise beyond your years Paul." Master Splinter told me

"Thanks." I said

"O right I think we should head out." Jason mentioned

"Alpha we are ready teleport us to Mount Paozu." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then we were teleported out of the Turtles' lair.

_**Meanwhile at Mount Paozu**_

Just then we teleported down in Mount Paozu and we take a look around.

"Wow it's really beautiful out here." Trini mentioned

"Yeah it is." Kimberly agreed

"Hey Paul how far is the Dragonball from here?" Luke asked

I then take out the radar and turn it on and look at it but I look at it confused.

"This is weird." I mentioned

"What is something wrong Paul?" Kimberly asked

"Well the radar is stating that the Dragonball in these mountains is moving and is heading for our location." I stated

"You think someone is looking for them too?" Preston asked

"It could be let's wait here a bit and see what happens." I told them

They nod their heads and we sat down on the grass next to the rode and I look at the radar every now and then to see if it is still moving into our direction. Just then we see a car drive by and then stop. The car door opens and out steps a teenage girl with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a purple dress.

"You guys need any help?" She asked

I look at the radar to see that we are right next to the Dragonball we came for.

'She must have the Dragonball.' I thought to myself

"Well maybe by any chance have you seen anything like this?" I asked showing her the Four Star Dragonball

Just then we see her smile and comes over to us and looks at it real close

'A little too close.' I thought to myself keeping a tight grip on it

"You do have one and if I were to guess you have four more don't you?" She asked

"Yes." I said confused

"Would you all please considered giving me the Dragonballs?" She asked

"Why you want them?" Luke asked

"Yeah and what kind of wish would you make if you had got all seven?" Billy asked

"Well if it's the only way you will give me yours then I plan on wishing for the perfect boyfriend." She told us

"Sorry but that's just a selfish wish." I stated

"I wouldn't expect you to understand you're just a kid." She told me

'I know a lot more then she thinks.' I thought to myself

"I can expect you two girls to understand this right?" She asked Trini and Kimberly

"Sorry but I have to agree with my little brother on this one." Kimberly told her

"Yeah your wish is just plain selfish." Trini told her

"Ok fine then what are guys planning on wishing for that is a lot better than mine?" She asked annoyed

"Wishing for my parents to be brought back to life." I told her as I then walked off

_Kimberly's POV_

I look on as Paul walked over to a tree and just leans against it with his arms crossed and just looking away from us. We then look towards the teenage girl who had a sad and confused look on her face.

"He's being serious isn't he?" She asked

"Yeah he is." I told her crossing my arms

'I really hate when people upset Paul like that.' I thought to myself

We then see her go into her bag and pull out the Three Star Dragonball and walk over to Paul. I then follow her as to make sure she doesn't upset him anymore then he probably o ready is. The others follow right behind me as well

_Paul's POV_

"Here take it." The teenage girl said showing me the Three Star Dragonball

I look at it and then back to her.

"You're going to give me your Dragonball?" I asked

"Yeah I am." She said

"Why the change of heart?" I asked

"Cause what you said made me rethink about my wish and I was just only thinking about me when in honesty I should be thinking about others needs before my own and I also just want to say I am sorry for my attitude about this." She told me

"Apology accepted." I told her as she handed me the Dragonball

"Thanks and my name is Bulma by the way." Bulma said as we then shook hands

"Nice to meet you Bulma my name is Paul and this is my twin brother Luke and our older sister Kimberly and our friends Preston, Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and Tommy." I said introducing her to the others

"It's nice to meet you and I am sorry for my rude behavior earlier." Bulma told them

"It's ok." Trini said

"Look if you want to still see the internal dragon you are welcome to join us." I told her

"Thanks for the offer but I will have to decline it was nice meeting you guys and sorry again for my attitude earlier." Bulma stated

"No worries take it easy Bulma." I told her

We then see her get into her car and drive off.

"Well she seems nice." Billy mentioned

"Not to mention beautiful." Zack stated

We just shake our heads at him.

"All right so now all that is left to find is the One Star Dragonball." Luke stated

"Yep then we can summon the Dragon." Preston mentioned

"And I will finally get to make my wish." I stated

"Paul just remember what I said." Kimberly told me as she put her hand on my shoulder

"I know Kim but I have to at least try now to see where the final Dragonball is located." I said as I get the radar out and turn it on

I look at it to see it in the center of the radar.

"Well looks like the final ball is about 1100 miles west of us." I said

Billy gets out the map and looks at it.

"And according to the map that would put us in Nevada." Billy said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarm sounded.

"Oh no I was afraid of this." Kat stated

"What's Lord Zedd up to this time Zordon?" Rocky asked

"**I don't think Lord Zedd is behind this Rangers behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon told them

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Curtis look towards the Viewing Globe to see a cyborg warrior at an mountain area.

"**I have no information on to who this is but he appears to be ready to attack a small village in Nevada**." Zordon told them

"Zordon I also hate to bring this up but the scanners are showing that this guy has a really strong energy level." 3PO stated

"O ayi, yi, yi I was afraid of this Paul and the others are not back from the hunt yet." Alpha cried out

"**Unfortunately we will have to have them put the quest on hold as we are going to need the team at full strength**." Zordon stated

"Right then the rest of us will go down there and at least stall him from going into the village until the others can get there." Adam stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told them

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Curtis yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

Once morphed the five teleported down in front of the cyborg.(AN. Just as to what the cyborg looks it looks just like Zeltrex from Dino Thunder but is all gold and the helmet is more of a gorilla shape.)

"Hold it right there tin man." Kat stated

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Aisha asked

"I'm know as Frnox and I'm here to destroy the Gold Ranger and there is nothing you five can do about it." Frnox stated

"Man not good why does it seem that evil is always after Paul?" Kat asked

"I don't know but we have to hold him at bay until the others get here." Adam stated

"Your right Adam ok Rangers let's do this." Rocky stated

"Right." The other four said together

Then all five Thunder Rangers started fighting Frnox.

_**Meanwhile back at Mount Paozu**_

"Hey Billy you an idea as to where in Nevada it could be?" Preston asked

Before he could say anything our Communicators beeped

"Go ahead Zordon we read you." I said into my Communicator

"_Paul I am sorry to call you guys but there is an unknown cyborg that has appeared in the mountains just outside a small village in Nevada Rocky and the others are battling it right now but they need your help_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon we're on it." I said into the Communicator

"Man Zedd must be at it again." Kimberly stated

"Come on guys let's go and deal with this thing." Luke stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in Nevada outside a small village**_

Once we were morphed we teleported down to the others and I then kick the cyborg to the ground. The cybrog then stands back up.

"Gold Ranger I have been training for this day for a long time I will take you down." The unknown cyborg told me

"Yeah you and every other evil lunatic out there who are you anyway?" I asked

"I'm Frnox and you will be no more." Frnox stated

I then pull out Xavier.

"Why don't you do the math here tin man there are fourteen of us and only one of you, you don't even stand a chance." I stated

"Well then." Frnox stated

He then points his sword towards the village and fires a beam at it which in turn causes the entire village to go in flames.

"You think all of you can defeat me and save the burning village in time?" Frnox asked

"God damn it now what are we going to do?" Preston asked

"Guys go down and rescue that village I will handle this guy." I stated

"Paul are you sure about this?" Kimberly asked

"Don't worry sis I will be fine it's going to take all of you to save that village." I told her

"Right Paul you can count on us." Adam said

"Be careful Paul." Kimberly told me

"You too sis." I said

The others then run towards the village and I then turn towards the cyborg.

"You are going to pay one way or another." I stated

"We will see Gold Ranger." Frnox stated

We then start fighting each other clashing swords with one another.

_Kimberly's POV_

We get into the village to see the buildings on fire and people running around.

"Man this is bad." Preston stated

"Ok guys let's split up Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, Kat, and Tommy you guys get the people to safety." Jason said

"Right bro." Tommy said as the six of them go off and begin to get the village people to safety

"Now we have to do something about them flames." Jason stated

"I have an idea." Preston said

"What do you have in mind?" I asked

Preston then draws out his Dragon Dagger and points it to one of the buildings and shoots out a green energy beam that hits the flames taking out the fire.

"O right good work Preston." Luke said as he pulls Rocks out of its holster

He then aims Rocks face towards another burning building and fires its eye's lasers hitting the flames taking another fire out.

"Ok let's see if we can do it the with the Blade Blasters." Jason said

"Right." The rest of us said

"Blade Blasters Blaster Mode fire." The five of us commaned

We got out the Blade Blasters and fire at a few more burning buildings.

_Paul's POV_

"I'm getting tired of this game." Frnox stated

"Same here bucket head." I stated

I then jump up and over Frnox and slashing Xavier down on his back sending him to the ground.

"Had enough?" I asked

"You haven't seen the last of me Gold Ranger I shall return and have my revenge on you." Frnox stated before disappearing

"Man what he did he mean by that?" I asked myself as I put Xavier back in its holster

I turn towards the village to see most of the flames gone leaving mostly smoke.

"I better check on the others." I stated

I then race down towards the village. Once there I run up to Kimberly and the others.

"Hey guys everything ok here?" I asked

"Paul you ok?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm fine that bucket head ran off so I have the feeling that we haven't seen the last of that guy." I stated

Just then we see all the citizens from the village walk over to us.

"Power Rangers thank you for your efforts in rescuing our village." The elder man said

"It's no problem sir." I said

"By any chance Gold Ranger are you related to a man named Frank Golupski?" The Elder guy asked

I look at the others and they nod their heads.

"Power Rangers Power Down." We all called out

We then powered down with Luke, Preston, and I returning to our normal heights.

"Yeah I'm his son how do you know my dad?" I asked the elder

"Your father saved our village from evil years ago and when I saw you morphed I figure that it wasn't him in the suit as the voice didn't match up." The elder said

"Man my dad must have done a lot in his time." I stated

"How is your dad these days?" The elder asked

"He was killed along with my mom back last September." I told him

"I'm sorry to hear that lad is there anything that my village and myself can do for you?" The elder asked

"Well I was kind of wondering of maybe you have heard of these things." I said showing them the Four Star Dragonball

"Well I have seen something of a sorts in my place but the one I have has only one star on it." The elder stated

"That's the one we are looking for." I told him

"May I ask why your all looking for these?" He asked

"Well there are seven in total and if brought together you are then able to summon an internal dragon and it will grant you any one wish that is within its power and I have been looking for them as to hope that I could bring my parents back to life." I told them

"I see wait here a moment." He said leaving

'Yes soon I will be able to make my wish but I am starting to realize these people may need the wish more than me.' I thought to myself looking around the village

Just then I see a fading image of my dad in front of me.

'Dad?' I thought to myself

'_Son you know what you must do_.' My dad told me before disappearing

Just then the elder comes walking back over to us with the One Star ball

"Here you go lad I believe you have a wish to make." The elder said handing me the Dragonball

I take it and look at it. I begin to think what my dad meant and what he would do if he was in my place?

"Yeah I do." I stated

"I suggest we go to the clearing just up ahead." The elder stated

He lead us to a clearing and I then bring out the other Dragonballs and lay them together I then put dad's Dragonball in the front of the rest and hover my hands over them.

"Internal Dragon by your name I summon you force Shenron arise." I called out

Just then the Dragonballs glow brightly and the sky goes completely dark and with thunder and lightning striking about. Just then a big green Dragon with red eyes appears before us

"Whoa that is one cool dragon." Preston muttered

"_**You who have summon me I shall grant you one wish and one wish only**_." Shenron told us

"Wow the legend is really true after all." Trini stated

"_**What is your wish speak it now**_." Shenron told us

'Man he is an impatient one just like Kimberly.' I thought to myself

"Well Paul the moment has come make your wish little brother." Kimberly told me

"Right." I said

I then walk closer to the dragon.

"Shenron this village was destroyed not too long ago by an evil cyborg I wish that it was restored to the way it was before it was destroyed." I told the dragon

I can tell that the others and Kimberly all had shock and confused looks on their faces. Just then we see Shenron's eye's glow bright red.

"_**Your wish has been granted**_." Shenron told us

Just then we see the village that was destroyed by Frnox earlier was now the way it was before.

"Thank you Shenron." I told him

"_**I now bid you all farewell**_." Shenron told us

Just then Shenron disappears and the Dragonballs float up into the air

'Where's dad's dragonball?' I thought to myself looking up to them

I then spot it and jump up and grab it just before the others fly off. I then land on the ground. The others and the elder came up to me.

"Paul why didn't you wish for your parents to be brought back to life?" Luke asked

"Well the village needed the wish more than I did." I told them

"Thank you lad I can see you are just like your father." The elder told me

"Thank you sir." I said

"Hey Paul why did the Dragonball turn to stone and what happen to the others?" Preston asked

"Well after the wish is granted the Dragonballs are then scattered across the Earth and then turned to stone where they will remain for a year." I told them

_**A little later back inside the Command Center**_

"**Paul I am proud of you for sacrificing your own wish for those villagers I know it must have not been easy for you to do**." Zordon mentioned

"It wasn't but I know deep down that it was the right choice and I think it was a sign that my parents might be happier where they are now." I stated

Just then Kimberly came over and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm proud of you Paul." Kimberly told me

"We all are man, you really did the right thing back there." Jason told me

"Thanks Jase." I said

"So what you plan on now Paul?" Adam asked

"Well Luke and I will be doing some training over the summer with Master Roshi." I stated

"Wow man that is quite an honor." Rocky stated

"**Paul, Luke I know the two of you well learn a lot from him and I wish the both of you the best of luck in your training**." Zordon told us

"Thanks Zordon." I said

We all then put out hands together and jump in the air

"POWER RANGERS!" We all shouted out

**AN**: _Well there's the forty forth chapter for this story. Well I bet you are all surprise about the outcome of the quest but it was all along planed out this way. Now the next chapter will conclude my version of season two of Power Rangers in this story. It well be set two months after this chapter and having Paul and Luke enter the Word Martial Arts Tournament. I barely have it started so I might not get it out till either late Thursday night or sometime on Friday. I hope so anyway lol. So until then please R&R. _


	45. World Tournament Pt 1 Cuts & Pairings

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one, Oh and i don't own the song A bigger mood by American Hi-fi either.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, sorry it took so long but here is the latest chapter for the story. Now I had intended to make this one big chapter but I have decided to axe that idea and split it up into multiple chapters So season 3 will be pushed back a great deal. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for some things need to be discussed. Now without further ado here is chapter forty five for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty Five: World Tournament pt. 1 Cuts & Pairings

I never thought Luke and I would be doing this but the two of us are entering the World Martial Arts Tournament as the two of us have spent the last two months training with my dad's other master, Master Roshi who is the master of the turtle hermit fighting style. It was hard that's for sure but I felt that we have learned a lot and during the training Master Splinter and the Turtles showed up and help with the training a little bit.

"Well boys the time has come you may take off them shells." Master Roshi told us

"Thank the stars I was getting tired of this thing." Luke stated taking his off

"Same here." I stated taking mine off as well

Once they were off I begin to feel a difference.

"Whoa I feel a lot lighter than before." I mentioned

"Yeah same here." Luke stated

"Go ahead boys jump as high as you can." Master Roshi told us

Luke and I then jump up to find that we have manage to jump way higher then we could have ever before.

"Man this is awesome." Luke mentioned

"I know this is sweet." I stated as we then land on the ground on our feet.

"Well boys its best we get going we have to get to the World Martial Arts Tournament and get you boys entered." Master Roshi told us

_**A while later at the entrance of the WMAT Stadium**_

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us even mom, Kira, Stevie, and Preston are here on a little Hawaii island where the World Martial Arts Tournament is being held. I am finally glad the day of the tournament is here as I get to see my little brothers again especially Paul I haven't seen them in over a month as I did pay them a visit at least once just to check up on how they were doing. Looking around at the register table I am starting to get a little worried about them entering the tournament.

"Guys I'm kind of worried about Luke and Paul entering this thing I mean look at all the fighters that had showed up." I told them

"Don't worry Kim I sure Master Roshi wouldn't enter them in the tournament if he didn't think they were ready." Tommy reassured me

"Yeah I guess you're right." I muttered

"Hey guys take a look on that screen they are showing highlights of the last tournament." Mom mentioned

We all turned towards the screen and we saw last year's finals. The fighter we saw a really familiar to us.

"Hey guys, isn't that Tien?" Trini asked

"Yeah it is so he is the returning champion that's cool." Zack stated

"Whose Tien?" Adam asked

"Oh yeah the five of you weren't around when we first meet him. Well when we first meet him he was under Lord Zedd's spell and he had attack Preston which in turn put him in the hospital in really bad shape." Jason stated

"Oh my god he did?" Aisha asked

"Yeah and Paul made it a promise to find him and make him pay and when he did they fought in a hard fight when Paul realize that he was being controlled by Zedd." Billy continued

"Then how did Paul free him from Zedd's control?" Kat asked

"By removing the beetle neckleace around mine and Chiaotzu's necks." A voice told us

We all turned around to see Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Hey Tien Chiaotzu it's good to see you guys again." Tommy said as we went over to greet them

"It's good to see you all as well where's Paul?" Tien asked

"He has been training with Master Roshi for the last two months he should be here anytime now." I told him

"Yeah and him and Luke are planning on entering the tournament as well." Jason told him

"That's great but who is Luke?" Chiaotzu asked

"Paul's twin brother who he had only came into his life back in march." I told him

"Oh so I take it the two hadn't known about each other until recently then?" Tien asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"Oh and these are our friends Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, and Kat." I said introducing the others to Tien and Chiaotzu

"Nice to meet you guys." Tien told them

"Same here man." Rocky told him

'_Hey sis_.' Paul said through our link thoughts

'_Paul where are you guys_?' I asked through the link

"Right behind you." Paul said from behind me

I then jumped in surprise and turn to look at him

_Paul's POV_

"Right behind you." I told her

She then jumps in surprise and turns to face Luke and I.

"Hey sis long time no see." Luke told her

Just then Kimberly grabs both of us into a tight hug.

"Oh it's so great to see you two again." Kimberly said as we hug her back

"It's great to see you again too sis." I told her as we let go of each other

"Paul Luke I am happy to see the two of you again." Mom told us as she hugged us

"You too mom." I told her hugging her back

I then turn to the others to also see Tien and Chiaotzu

"Hey guys it's been a long time how you all doing?" I asked them as I go over to shake their hands

"I'm doing well my friend." Tien told me

"I am as well Paul." Chiaotzu stated

"That's good are the two of you entering the tournament?" I asked

"Yeah I'm the returning champion." Tien told me

"That's cool." I told him

Just then Luke walked over to us.

"So you must be Tien and your Chiaotzu Paul has told me about you guys nice to meet you." Luke said

Tien and Chiaotzu shook his hand

"Nice to meet you as well so your Luke then?" Tien inquired

"Yep." Luke told him

"Hey before you guys continue with the reunion I suggest you all go register." Master Roshi suggested

"Yeah good idea." I stated

About ten minutes later the four of us have register and I was surprised that Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky had chosen to enter the tournament as well. We are now walking around area.

"So how come the four of you decided to enter?" I asked my four friends

"We wanted to test out our strength against the greatest fighters that compete in this tournament." Adam stated

"Yeah and if we even don't do well in the tournament we will learn from our defeats and train harder." Tommy stated

"You know it man." Jason stated as they clasp hands

"And besides we figure it be fun to compete with the best." Rocky mentioned

"Makes sense to me." Luke stated

"So today is only for registering Tien?" I asked

"Yep and tomorrow will begin the preliminary rounds then after that the sixteen fighters that make it to the finals well then draw lots then the next day we will start the first round." Tien told us

"So the whole thing lasts for the full week?" Luke asked

"Yep so we should use today to relax and get ready for the preliminary rounds tomorrow." Tien told us

"Yeah good idea how about we go have some dinner?" Mom suggested

"That really sounds good to me." I stated

"You haven't changed much." Kimberly said chuckling

We all laughed and head for a restaurant.

_**Later that night**_

After dinner we had went to our hotel and bid Tien and Chiaotzu farewell and that we would meet up with them at the tournament grounds before the preliminary rounds. After hanging out and talking with the others we all went to our separate rooms. Kimberly had made it a point that she wanted to share the same room as Luke and I as she wanted to catch up with us and make sure we got to bed at a decent hour.

"So how was the training?" Kimberly asked

"It was hard." Luke stated

"Yeah but well worth it I can't wait for the preliminary rounds to begin as so I can see how much the training paid off for us." I mentioned

"Yeah same here brother." Luke stated

"So did Zedd or Rita give you guys any problems while we have been gone?" I asked

"No surprisingly they have not made one single attack." Kimberly told us

"That's weird." Luke said

"Yeah which means they could be planning on something big." I stated

"Well Zordon said that he let us know if anything came up." Kimberly told us

"That's good." Luke mentioned

"Well we should get to bed you two have a big day tomorrow." Kimberly told us

"That we do." I stated

Luke and I then climb into our beds and get under the covers. Kimberly then turns off the lights.

"Goodnight guys." Kimberly told us

"Goodnight sis." Both Luke and I told her

We all then close our eyes and go to sleep.

_**The next morning at the stadium**_

The next morning after eating breakfast we walked into the stadium and see Tien and Chiaotzu. Tien is wearing purple gi pants and a tan tank top, Chiaotzu is wearing his usual clothes, and Luke and I are wearing our new Orange gi with a blue belt that Master Roshi gave us I have a Gold and Black T-shirt under my gi while Luke has on a Purple one. Our gis also has Master Roshi's symbol on the front and back of our tops. Both Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky are wearing black gi pants and tank tops with their black belts Jason and Rocky tops are Red with Tommy's being White, and Adam's Green.

"Hey Tien, Chiaotzu." I called out as we walked over to them

"Hey you guys ready?" Tien asked

"As ready as we will ever be." Luke stated

"_Attention competing fighters please report to the conference hall at this time_." The announcer said over the PA

"Well we better get going." Jason stated

"Right we well catch you guys later." I told Kimberly and the others

"Hey good luck guys." Curtis told us

"Yeah do your best and remember to fight with honor." Trini told us

"You know it Trini." Luke told him

"Let's get going." Tien stated

Tien, Chiaotzu, Rocky, Adam, Jason, Tommy, Luke and I then walk into the conference hall.

_Kimberly's POV_

We then just watch the eight of them enter the building.

"Man I wish we could see the preliminary rounds." Kat mentioned

"Yeah me too." I said

"Same here." Stevie and Kira said together

"I wouldn't worry about it you guys why don't we go and check out the grounds and see all the booths they have here." Mom suggested

"Yeah good idea Mrs. Hart." Aisha stated

We all then start walking away from the conference hall.

"Hey guys has anyone seen Master Roshi?" Zack asked

We all looked around to notice that he isn't here with us.

"Yeah you're right I wonder where he could have gone." Preston wondered

"Hey guys long time." A voice called out

We turn to the voice to see that it was Bulma.

"Hey Bulma what are you doing here?" I asked

"I'm here to cheer for my boyfriend." Bulma told us

"Who's your boyfriend?" Trini asked

_Paul's POV_

After we got to the main room we saw four rings and a ton of fighters.

"Whoa there must be hundreds of fighters here." I mentioned looking around

"Yeah this is crazy I have never seen this many fighters in one room before." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I know." Rocky stated

"So all these fighters well get narrowed down to just sixteen by the end of the preliminary rounds?" Luke asked

"Yeah and it won't be easy." Chiaotzu mentioned

"I kind of figure that." I stated

"Hey Paul, Luke, Jason, Tommy." A voice called out

We turn to the voice to see that it was Yamcha.

"Yamcha hey what are you doing here?" I asked as we walk over to him

"Well I took to what you guys said to heart so I have been going around helping people and I decided to take part in the tournament and I see the four of you have chose to take part as well." Yamcha told us

"Yeah Luke and I have been training with Master Roshi for the past few months and we decided to enter to test out our new strength." Luke told him

"And the four of us wanted to test out our limits." Jason stated

"That's great." Yamcha said

"Oh Yamcha I like you to meet a few friends ours this is Adam, Rocky, Tien and Chiaotzu." I said introducing the four to Yamcha

"Nice to meet you guys." Yamcha said

"You too man." Rocky stated

"Say I have been meaning to ask you guys know Bulma don't you?" Yamcha asked

"Yeah why how do you know her?" I asked

_Kimberly's POV_

"Wait Yamcha is your boyfriend?" Trini asked

"Yep." Bulma told us

"I don't get it how did the two of you meet?" I asked

"Well I was on my way home to West City when my car broke down and a few creeps came up to me and started harassing me when he showed up and took them out." Bulma told us

"Wow he must have taking what we told him to heart." Billy mentioned

"Yeah when he mentioned you guys I was shock but at first he was real shy towards me but he manage to get past it ever since then we have been together." Bulma stated

"Kimberly, Aunt Gina." A familiar female voice called out

We turn around and to mine and mom's surprise we see my cousin April O'Neil standing by five strangers wearing detective style trench coats and hats.

"April." I called out as I go over to hug her

"Hey great to see you April." Mom told her as she hugs her after I let go of her

"You too Aunt Gina." April said

"Hey April it's been awhile." Trini told her as the others walked up to us

"Yeah it has your Trini right?" April asked

"Yeah." Trini said

"You remember Billy and Zack right?" I asked motioning towards the two

"Yeah." April said

"These are some other friends of ours Aisha, Kat, Zack's cousin Curtis, Preston, his little sister Stevie, Bulma, and Puar." I said

"Nice to meet you all." April said

"Hey April who are your friends behind you?" Billy asked

"Oh I think you know them." April mentioned

We look at her confused then look at them they slightly lift their hats to reveal the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Master Splinter.

"Hey long time dudes and dudettes." Mikey stated

_Paul's POV_

"Oh wow so you got over your shyness of women then I take it?" Tommy asked

"Yeah I'm kind of glad for it too."Yamcha stated

"Paul, Luke I knew I recognize the two of you." A voice called out from behind us

We turn around to see Casey Jones mine, Luke's, and Kimberly's cousin's boyfriend.

"Casey hey man I didn't think you would enter this kind of tournament." I said greeting him

"Yeah but I have been doing some serious training and thought this be the best place to test out my skills." Casey mentioned

"That's great man." Tommy mentioned

Just then we heard a bell ring in the building and we turn to see a man in his thirties with black hair and suit with a microphone in his hand.

"Welcome everyone to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. We have a record turnout for this one as we have 160 fighters entered but we can only select the top 16 so we will chose the 16 fighters by having a elimination tournament and the top 4 from each stage well get to move on to the main stage. Please go to the table on the west of the room and draw a number and good luck to all of you." The announcer told us

All of us and the other fighters go over to said table and we each pick out a piece a paper with a number on it and walk over to the number board on the opposite side of the room.

"Hmm let's see I'm number 10 so that puts me in the first block on stage one." I mentioned looking at my number and the board

"I have number 15 which puts me in stage one too but the second block." Jason stated

"I got 25 which has me in the third block on stage one." Luke mentioned

"I'm 36 which has me in the final block of stage one." Tommy stated

"I'm 42 which has me in the first block of stage two." Rocky mentioned

"I got 51 so that means I am in the second block of stage two." Adam told us

"I got 61 so I am also in stage two but in the third block." Casey stated

"I have 73 so that would me I am in final block of stage two." Yamcha stated

"I got 82 so that means the first block of stage three." Tien stated

"And I got 92 so that means I'm in the second block of stage three." Chiaotzu mentioned

"Yes that's awesome we won't have to fight each other in the preliminary rounds." Luke stated

"Yeah it is but I wonder." I muttered

"Attention fighters the matches will begin in ten minutes and stay close to your stage that is all." The announcer told us

"Well I guess the fights are about to start so let's do our best." I stated

"You know it man." Jason stated

We all then go to center of the room as so we can hear for our numbers when called. About ten minutes later we hear a bell.

"Would numbers 9 and 10 please report to stage one at this time." The announcer called out

"Well I guess I'm up next." I mentioned

"Good luck bro and do your best." Jason told me

"Thanks Jase." I said walking up to the ring

I then see my opponent walk onto the ring. He is a little taller than me and is wearing orange gi pants and black top.

"Fighters you have two minutes if the match is not decided by then the judges well make the decision. You lose if you fall out of the ring knocked out for ten seconds, or if you give up, and killing is not aloud so let the fight begin." The announcer told us

"I'm surprised that they let a little kid like you enter the tournament in the first place." The fighter stated

"Why don't you make the first move and see for yourself." I told him

"The first well be the only." He stated

He then comes charging at me. But the strange thing I notice is that he is much slower.

'Strange.' I thought to myself

He goes for a punch but I duck under it and punch him in the gut which makes him double over in pain. I then spin around and kick him on his side but not too hard or at least I had thought at first before he is sent flying across the room crashing into the wall knocking him out.

'O shit.' I thought to myself

We all looked on in shock the announcer was the first to snap back to reality.

"Number 9 is knocked out so that makes number 10 the winner and advances to the next round." The announcer declared

I then get off the stage and walk up to the others.

"Paul how did you do that?" Jason asked

"I guess Master Roshi's training really paid off." I stated still not believing what I had just did

"Wow so maybe all that crap Master Roshi had us go through really wasn't a waste of time." Luke mentioned

"Luke it might be best if we don't use our full strength in these fights at least not unless we need too." I suggested

"I agree." Luke stated

_**Outside about five minutes earlier**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"So you nervous about Paul and Luke competing in the tournament?" April asked

Before I could answer we hear something break and we turn towards the Conference Hall to see that a hole was created with someone passed out on the ground next to it.

"Let's check it out." Billy said

"Yeah come on." I said

We all got up and walked over to the building and see that the guy is still breathing but is knocked out cold we looked inside to see everyone looking on this way with stun looks I see Paul standing in the ring with a shocked look on his face.

'Did Paul really just do that?' I thought to myself

'_Yeah I did sis_.' Paul told me through our thought link

'_Paul Alexander Golupski how and why_?' I asked through our thought link in shock that one of my little brothers did something like this

'_Sis calm down I didn't really tend to hit him that hard I guess I didn't really know my own strength_.' Paul told me through our thought link

But before I could ask him more he closes the link and steps out of the ring and walks up to Tommy and the others

'God damn it I wish I could open and close the link too.' I thought to myself

"Well looks like we can watch the preliminary rounds now." Zack mentioned

"Yeah now we can see some action." Raph stated

"Yeah but I could really go for some more pizza right about now." Mikey mentioned

'Well Raph is right at least we can see them fight.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"Oh right would fighters 25 and 26 please report to stage one at this time." The announcer called out

"Well I guess I'm next." Luke stated

"Good luck brother and remember what I just said." I told him

"You know it brother." Luke stated going into the ring

Just then we see his opponent walk up but he is much bigger then Luke both in height and weight

"He's tough I fought against him at the last tournament he isn't to be taking lightly." Tien stated

"Luke keep calm and focus don't lose your cool." I called out

He just gives me the thumbs up

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey Luke is the next fighter." Leo stated

"Yeah and look at who he is fighting." Trini mentioned

"Man Luke sure has his work cut out for him." Curtis stated

"I wouldn't worry about Luke there is an old saying the bigger they are the harder they fall. And I have a feeling that in this fight the saying is more true than ever." Master Splinter stated

"Be careful Luke and good luck." I called out

_Paul's POV_

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer told them

The big guy doesn't waste any time in charging in and neither does Luke. But Luke is much faster he jumps in the air and kicks the big guy in the back which sends him about four feet out of the ring.

'At least he remembered to hold back his power.' I thought to myself

"Ring out the winner is fighter number 25." The announcer declared

Luke then steps out of the ring.

"Good job brother." I told him as we clasp hands

"Thanks brother." Luke stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Luke did it." I stated

"Yeah and I'm surprise at his speed and strength it's outstanding." Billy stated

_Paul's POV_

"Would fighters 81 and 82 please report to stage three at this time."The announcer called out

"Good luck Tien." I told them

"Thanks Paul." Tien stated as he walked up to the ring

Just then we see an average built fighter step into the ring.

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer called out

Before Tien's opponent could make a move Tien moved with great speeds hitting his opponent in the gut causing him to double over then he upper cuts him in the chin sending him flying and out of the ring out cold but still breathing.

"Ring out and winner of this match is number 82." The announcer declared

Tien then walks out of the ring and back up to us.

"Nice one Tien." I stated

"Thanks Paul." Tien stated

"Well fighters 91 and 92 please report to stage 4 at the time." The announcer called out

"Well time for my fight." Chiaotzu stated

"Good luck my friend." Tien told him

"Thank you Tien." Chiaotzu said

Chiaotzu then goes to the ring and we see his opponent walking up to the stage he is most defiantly taller than Chiaotzu but if there is one think I have learned within the past year is that size isn't everything.

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer called out

Chiaotzu just walks over to the edge of the ring and faces is opponent.

'What is he planning?' I thought to myself

"What's the matter shrimp scared to fight?" The fighter asked

"Of a guy like you nope." Chiaotzu replied

He just gets mad at that and charges at Chiaotzu but just before he could hit him Chiaotzu moves to the side. His opponent didn't have time to react as he just ran out of the ring

'Nice strategy Chiaotzu.' I thought to myself

"Ring out the match goes too number 92." The announcer declared

Chiaotzu then gets off the stage and walks up to us.

"Nice work Chiaotzu." Tien told his friend

"Thanks Tien." Chiaotzu said

_Kimberly's POV_

"Wow both Tien and Chiaotzu are strong in their own ways it's insane." Zack mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." I stated

"I can defiantly say this tournament will be one to remember." Leo stated

_Paul's POV_

"Would fighters 73 and 74 please report to stage three at this time." The announcer called out

"Well looks like it's my turn." Yamcha stated

"Good luck Yamcha." I said

"Thanks Paul see you guys in a few." Yamcha stated walking on to the stage

Just then we see his opponent walk onto the stage he is a bit bigger then Yamcha but not by much.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Yamcha is up go Yamcha." Bulma called out

"You can do it Yamcha." Pular called out

"Let's see if he improved from when we last saw him a few months back." I stated

_Paul's POV_

"Fighters you may begin." The Announcer called out

"You may have the first move." His opponent told him

"Oh right then." Yamcha stated getting into a stance

'Hmm I wonder what kind of moves he has?' I thought to myself

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha yelled out

Yamcha then charges in towards his opponent like a wolf and throws rapid punches at him. His opponent was not able to dodge the attack and was eventually knocking him out of the ring.

"Ring out winner of the match belongs to fighter 73." The announcer declared

Yamcha smirks and walks out of the ring and back over to us

"Wow that was a nice move Yamcha." I said

"Thanks it's my signature move." Yamcha mentioned

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes way to go Yamcha." Bulma called out

"Wow he sure is stronger then we last saw him." Trini mentioned

"Yeah he is." Preston stated

_Paul's POV_

"Would fighters 61 and 62 please report to stage two at this time." The announcer called out

"Well I guess it's my turn." Casey stated

"Go for it Casey good luck." Tommy called out

"Thanks man." Casey stated walking into the ring

We then see his opponent walk into the ring. He is about the same built as Casey.

'Well it looks like this will be an even fight but looks can be deceiving.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Casey is next I can't wait for this he will win for sure." April stated

"You know I have been noticing that the fights are being picked random is that how the elimination rounds work?" Mom asked

"From what I have heard yeah it is." Billy stated

"Well let's see how Casey does in his fight." I suggested

_Paul's POV_

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer called out

Casey wastes no time in making the first move as he runs towards his opponent. Casey then side step to the left and threw an elbow to his opponent's back which in turn sends him to the ring's floor. His opponent struggles to stand back up.

"You'll pay for that." His opponent stated

Casey doesn't say anything as he rushes in and kick his legs from under him causing his opponent to roll out of the ring.

"Ring out the winner of the goes to number 61." The announcer declared

Casey then walks out of the ring and back over to us.

"Not bad Casey I can see that Master Splinter trained you well." I told him

"Thanks." Casey stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Casey did it." April stated

"Yeah he did good." Zack stated

"But I have been noticing that this tournament is different the ones we are use to." Curtis mentioned

"I know it's odd but a lot of these fighters still fight clean and that's important." Trini stated

"So true." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah." I stated

"Hey I think Jason is the next fighter." Kat mentioned

"Go for it Jase." Zack called out

_Paul's POV_

"Would fighters 15 and 16 please report to stage one at this time." The announcer called out

"Good luck man." Tommy said as the two clasp hands

"Thanks bro." Jason told him

"Jason, look by now you should have notice that this is not something you are use to competing in so be careful and don't be afraid to go all out if the need arises." I told my friend

"Thanks for the advice buddy." Jason told me as he went into the ring

Just then we see his opponent get into the ring as well. He is about Jason's height and built.

'At least it should be one sided for him right off the bat.' I thought to myself

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer called out

Jason's opponent wastes no time in attack as he rushed in towards Jason. Jason went straight into a defensive position blocked his punch. Jason then threw a punch in his gut then kicked his opponent's feet from under him sending him to the ground. His opponent gets back up with a little struggle.

'Not bad I see Jason is doing better then I first thought.' I thought to myself

"Not bad for a first timer but your luck is about to run out." His opponent stated

Jason said nothing just got back into his fighting stance.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes great job Jason keep it up." I called out

_Paul's POV_

Jason's opponent then comes charging in again Jason blocks his kick grabbing onto it and threw him outside the ring.

"Ring out the match goes to number 15." The announcer declared

Jason smiled and hops out of the ring and went to help his opponent up. To who accepts it. Jason then walks over to us

"Good job Jase." Adam told him

"Thanks man." Jason told him

"Jason you did good." I told him

"Thanks." Jason stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Jason did it." Aisha stated

"Yeah he did." Kat stated

"Well this is turning interesting I have never seen matches like these before." Mom mentioned

"I know but at least the ten of them are fighting with honor and that's the key here." Trini stated

"So true." I stated

"I wonder who's next?" Donnie asked

_Paul's POV_

"Would fighters 35 and 36 please report to stage one." The announcer called out

"Well that's you Tommy good luck man." Rocky told him

"Thanks." Tommy said

"Tommy just remember what I told Jason." I told him

"Right bro." Tommy stated as he walked into the ring

His opponent walks into the ring and he is a little bigger then Tommy.

'Be careful Tommy he looks like he will be a no pushover.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Tommy is up next." I stated

"Yeah but look at his opponent he could give Tommy a run for his money." Curtis mentioned

"Maybe but Tommy should be able to take that for his advantage." Leo stated

_Paul's POV_

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer called out

Like what Jason did Tommy went into a defensive position. His opponent goes on the attack when he got close enough Tommy did a round house kick to his opponent's chest to which sent his opponent flying out of the ring.

'Not bad bro not bad at all.' I thought to myself

"Ring out number 36 moves on to the next round." The announcer declared

Tommy steps out of the ring and goes help his opponent up.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Tommy did it." I stated

"Tommy was great." Mikey stated

"Yeah he was." Raph stated

_Paul's POV_

Tommy then walks back up to us.

"Great match bro." Jason told him as they clasp hands

"Thanks man but I didn't think it would have been that easy." Tommy mentioned

"Sometimes that is the case just be careful as I am sure your next opponent won't be that easy to defeat." Tien told him

"Yeah I know." Tommy stated

"Would fighters 41 and 42 please report to stage two at this time." The announcer called out

"Oh right my turn." Rocky stated

"Good luck Rocky." Luke told him

"Thanks bud." Rocky stated

"Go for it man." Adam told him

"You know it." Rocky stated

Rocky then walked into the ring as does his opponent who appears to be the same built and height.

'Like with Jason's and Tommy's match take caution my friend.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yeah go get him Rocky." Aisha called out

"This should be a great match." Kat mentioned

"Yeah I agree." I stated

_Paul's POV_

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer called out

This time unlike Tommy and Jason Rocky went on the attack.

'Weird.' I thought to myself

His opponent goes on the attack as well. His opponent throws the first punch Rocky steps to the side of it grabs his opponent's out stretch arm and tosses him over his shoulder to which causes his opponent to land on the ring's floor and roll out of the ring.

'Very clever Rocko.' I thought to myself

"Ring out the winner is number 42." The announcer declared

Rocky then hops out of the ring and goes checks on his opponent.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Rocky did it he is moving on." Aisha stated

"Yeah he really is doing good." Kat stated

"For sure." I stated

_Paul's POV_

Rocky then walks back over to us.

"Hey great job Rocky." Adam told him patting his shoulder

"Thanks man." Rocky stated

"Would fighters 51 and 52 please report to stage two at this time." The announcer called out

"Well that's you Adam good luck." I told him

"Thanks man." Adam stated

Adam then walks into the ring as does his opponent who appears to be same height and weight as Adam.

'It looks like this could go either way.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Ok Adam good luck you can do this." Kat called out

"Go for it Adam we know you can do it." I called out

_Paul's POV_

"Fighters you may begin." The announcer called out

Adam's opponent quickly goes on the attack. Adam quickly goes into a defensive stance. When Adam's opponent throws a punch his way Adam quickly grabs it and threw his opponent over his shoulder and his opponent hit the ring floor hard. His opponent staggers to his feet but that is all he can do before being kick in the side by Adam which causes him to roll out of the ring.

"Ring out and the match goes to number 51."The Announcer declared

Adam leaves the ring and checks on his opponent.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yeah good job Adam." Aisha called out

"Awesome all ten of them moves past the first cut." Mikey stated

"Yes Michelangelo but it will only get tougher from here." Master Splinter mentioned

"Yeah but I'm not too worried they can do it I know they can." Bulma stated

"Me neither." April said

'Go for it all of you.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

Adam then walks back over to us.

"Great job Adam." I told him

"Thanks man." Adam said

"Yes we all made it past the first waves of cuts." Luke stated

"Yes but we must still be on our toes as it will only get harder from here." Tien told us

"I agree with Tien we stay on our guard no telling what our opponents will be like from here on out." I told them

They all nod their heads in agreement.

_Normal POV_

And Paul was right as the following rounds proved to be a little harder than the first but that didn't stop the ten of them from moving forward.

_I need a bigger mood  
To block out the sun  
I don't wanna see what i've become  
And you could fight your way  
Give back what you really want  
It's nothing special anyway _

Both Tien and Chiaotzu fought through all their matches just as easily as their firsts. Allowing them to advance to the championship round._[chorus:]__  
Yeah you're always in my way  
I'm falling faster everyday  
Yeah you're always in my way  
I gotta spit you out  
You bring me down  
Everthing just crashes to the ground  
Cause you were always in my way_

Yamcha and Casey found their remaining opponents a little harder than the first but they still came out on top as the two also moves on the championship round.

I can feel a brake  
A bruise from another day  
It's hard to say just what i feel  
It all seems broken now  
When i'm stuck on the in between  
Staring at something out of reach

Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky saw their fights to be a little harder with each fight. But that didn't stop them from beating all of their remaining opponents allowing all four of them to move onto the championship round.

_[Repeat Chorus!]_

_Yeah you're always in my way  
I'm falling faster everyday  
Yeah you're always in my way  
I gotta spit you out  
You bring me down  
Everthing just crashes to the ground  
Cause you were always in my way_

Go!

Luke had no real trouble taking down his opponents taking his opponents down with a single blow each time. Allowing him to move on to the championship round.

_Yeah you're always in my way  
Yeah you're always in my way  
You bring me down  
Everthing just crashes to the ground  
Cause you were always in my way  
Cause you were always in my way  
Cause you were always in my way  
Yeah_

Paul also had no trouble with the remaining rounds also winning his fights with one blow.

_Paul's POV_

My final opponent comes charging at me just before he could reach me I jump up and over him landing behind him kicking him in the back which sends him falling outside of the ring and knocking him out cold.

"Ring out number 10 is the winner of the match and well move on the championship round." The announcer declared

I just smile and jump out of the ring and walk back up to the others.

"Yes you did it brother." Luke stated as we bump forearms

"Yeah and now all ten of us are moving on the championship fights." I stated

"Yeah we did good didn't we." Yamcha stated

"Yeah now the real stuff well begin." Tien stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes they all did it they all won all their matches." Preston stated

"Yeah which means they all will move onto the big stage I can't wait for tomorrow." Zack stated

"Me neither cuz." Curtis stated

"I'm real proud of both Paul and Luke for making it this far." Mom mentioned

"Me too mom." I stated

'Real proud.' I thought

"Hey guys Paul and the others are heading this way." Billy stated

_Paul's POV_

We all walk out of the conference hall and we see Kimberly and the others waiting for us.

"Hey great job guys you were all great." Kat told us

"Thanks but I don't think you all would have seen the fights if it wasn't for Paul kicking his opponent to the wall with enough force that destroyed part of the wall." Luke stated

"Hey I wasn't planning on hitting him that hard I had no idea my kick was going to be that strong." I stated

"Well I am proud of you two." Kimberly told us giving us a hug

"Thanks sis." I stated

"Hey Tien, where do we go to find out who we fight in the championship round?" Jason asked

Just then we hear a ringing sound.

"_Attention everyone to those qualifying fighters please report to the main stage for the selection pairings as we shall begin to select the matches in fifteen minutes_." The announcer said through the PA system

"Well I think that answers your question." Adam stated

"Come on we better go." I said

"Oh and spectators are allowed to watch the pairings so you should head to over to main arena." Tien told them

"Right we will see you guys after the selection." Billy stated

We nod our heads at them and head for the main ring. About fifteen minutes later we see a big crowd behind the brick fence. We all look around at the other qualifying fighters.

"This looks like it could be an even tougher fight." I mentioned

Just then we then also see a different announcer from the ones from the elimination rounds. He wore a black suit and has blonde hair that is gelled up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I welcome you to the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Just mere fifteen minutes ago we had finished the elimination rounds and these top sixteen fighters have made it all the way to the championship fight. They will now select numbers to see who they will fight first in the first round tomorrow morning." The announcer told everyone

"This is going to be great." Luke stated

"Just keep calm brother." I told him

"Ok fighters when I call your name please come over and draw a number the first one fighter is Yamcha." The Announcer called out

"Right." Yamcha stated

Yamcha walks over to the box and draws out a Green ball and looks at it.

"Number1." Yamcha told him handing him the ball

"Alright and that well put you in the first fight." The announcer stated writing his name on the pairings board

"Ok next up we have Ryan Steele." The announcer called out

Just then we see a teenager about the same age as Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky walked up to the box and draws out a another Green ball and looks at it

"I'm number 5." Ryan told the announcer handing him the ball

"Right and that well put you in the third match of the first round." The announcer told him writing his name on the pairings board

I then walk over to Tien and Chiaotzu.

"Hey guys I was just wondering was it you two that messed with the pairings in the preliminaries?" I asked whispering to them

"Yeah it was I had Chiaotzu change it up so that all of us could make it the championships." Tien told me

"I see listen Chiaotzu I need you to do it again here." I told him

"Um Yeah sure but why Paul?" Chiaotzu asked

"See that guy over there with the grey hair." I stated motioning my head towards the guy I referring to

"Yeah what about him?" Tien asked

"I want him placed on the opposite side of the board as me I want to see what he is all about before having to fight him if I get the chance to that is." I told them

"You got it Paul." Chiaotzu stated

"Thanks." I said

"Ok next up we have a Jackie Chun." The announcer called out

Just then we see him walked over to the box.

"That's him Chiaotzu make him number 3." I whispered to him

"You got it." Chiaotzu stated

We then see him pull out a Green ball and he looks at it.

"Number 3." Jackie told the announcer handing him the ball

"Right and you will fight in the second match." The announcer told him as he writes down his name on the pairings board.

"Next up we have Paul Golupski." The announcer called out

"Right." I look at the board for a second.

"Chiaotzu make my number 14." I whispered to him

"Right." Chiaotzu stated

I then walk over to the box the announcer was holding and dig into it and brought out another Green ball and look at it.

'Great work my friend.' I thought to myself

"I'm number 14." I told him handing him the ball

"Right and that puts you in the seventh match." The announcer told me as he wrote my name on the pairings board

I then walk over to the others.

"Hey Paul what did you talk to Tien and Chiaotzu about?" Tommy asked

"Just something I was wondering about nothing big." I told him lying

'I really don't want to tell them about what I did just yet.' I thought to myself

"Next up is Tien Shinhan." The announcer called out

Tien then walks over to the announcer and draws out another Green ball from the box and looks at it.

"Number 9." Tien told him handing him the ball

"Right then that will put you in the fifth match." The announcer told him writing his name on the board

Tien then walks back over to us.

"Next we have JB Reese." The announcer called out

We then see another African American teenager walk towards the announcer with the box

_Kimberly's POV_

"Whoa I don't believe this." Aisha stated in shock

"What is it Aisha?" I asked

"That's my cousin JB Reese I didn't know he was competing in this too." Aisha stated

"Man this is just getting more interesting." Curtis stated

"Yeah but I'm wondering who Paul will go up against and as well as Luke and the others so far no one has been paired up yet." Trini mentioned

"Yeah I know but I think we should know soon." Billy stated

_Paul's POV_

The teenager known as JB digs out another Green ball and looks at it.

"I'm number 2." JB told him

"Alright and that will have you up against Yamcha in the first match." The announcer told him writing his name on the board.

We then see him walk back over by Ryan and a teenage girl.

'Must be his friends.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Looks like your cousin is going up against Yamcha Aisha." Kat mentioned

"I know." Aisha stated

"Well it should be a good match then." Bulma stated

"Yeah." I muttered

'At least she isn't bragging that Yamcha will win.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"Alright next up we have Tao Chong." The announcer called out

"Here." The man name Tao stated walking over towards the announcer and reaching into the box and pulled out another Green ball and looks at it

"Number 4." Tao told him handing the ball to him

"And that will put you up against Jackie Chun in the second match." The announcer told him writing his name down on the board

Tao then walks back over to the Ryan, JB, and the teenage girl.

'I wonder if he is their teacher.' I thought to myself

"Next we have Casey Jones." The announcer called out

"Right." Casey said walking over to the announcer with the box and dug out another Green ball and looks at it.

"I'm number 6." Casey told him handing him the ball

"Got it and that will put you up against Ryan Steele in the third match." The announcer told him writing down his name on the pairings board

Casey then walks back up to us.

"Looks like you will be going up against that Ryan guy." I stated

"Yeah I'm looking forward to it." Casey stated

"Next we have Luke Golupski." The announcer called out

"I guess it's my turn to draw." Luke stated

Luke then walks up to the Announcer to pick his number.

"Um if I man ask you're related to the other competitor Paul Golupski right?" The announcer asked him

"Yeah we're twins." Luke told him

_Kimberly's POV_

"I wonder what number Luke will draw." Stevie mentioned

"Well we are about to find out." I stated as we see Luke sticks his hand in the box." I mentioned

_Paul's POV_

Luke then digs out another Green ball and looks at it. But what we see next is him shaking his arm.

'Wait what number did he pick?' I thought to myself kind of worried about which one he drew

"I'm number 13." Luke told him slowly handing him the ball

"Right and that puts you up against your brother in the seventh match." The announcer told him writing his name on the board.

_Kimberly's POV_

"No way it has to be some kind of mistake." Mom mentioned

"I don't think it is mom." I said just as shock as her and the others

_Paul's POV_

"No my first opponent is my own brother." I stated in shock

"Oh man talk about bad luck." Jason said

"Well it couldn't be helped." Tien mentioned

"Yeah I know." I muttered

Luke slowly walks back over to us.

"Man of all the remaining numbers why did it have to be 13?" Luke asked

"These things happen Luke that is just the way it works." Tien stated

"He's right Luke we have to make the best of it let's make it the best fight ever tomorrow." I stated

"You know it brother and I will be the one to win." Luke stated as we bump fists

"Yeah we'll see brother." I stated

_**Meanwhile inside Angle Grove Youth Center**_

Ernie was wiping down the counter when he saw the news came on.

"Hey everyone there about to announce the pairings for the first round of the tournament." Ernie called out to everyone

Everyone then came over to the tv.

"_This is just in from the 21__st__ Word Martial Arts Tournament out of 160 fighters and 16 had advance to the championship round. And they have just finished making the selections for the first round of fights and it's as following. The first fight will be between Yamcha Bandit and JB Reese. The second fight shall be between Jackie Chun and And Tao Chong. The third match will be between Casey Jones and Ryan Steele. The fourth match will be between Kaitlin Star and Steve Jackson. The fifth match will be between returning champion Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. The six match will be between Adam Parks and Rocky DeSantos. The seventh match will between two brothers Luke Golupski and Paul Golupski. And the eighth and final match will be between Jason Scott and Tommy Oliver. This promises to be an exciting tournament so tune into the matches live right here at tomorrow morning_." The reporter stated

"Man I can't believe this that the Paul and Luke have to go up against each other in the opening round." Kim Jones stated

"Yeah and the same with Rocky and Adam and Tommy and Jason." Scott Jones stated

"Well they knew that it could happen so they will make the best of it." Josh Scott stated

"Yeah and it promises to be a good one too." Ernie stated

"Yeah I can't wait to see it." Richie mentioned

**AN**: _Well there's the forty fifth chapter for this story. Now I had originally plan for this to be one big chapter but like I said I have since decided to make it a multi part thing so I have no idea how many parts it will take to get through the entire thing. And I promise you it will get interesting from here on out. I will try and get the next one out for this story sometime tomorrow night. If you have any questions about this feel free to ask in either a PM or in the review box So until then please R&R._


	46. World Tournament Pt 2 Some VR help

**Disclaimer:**See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now this will be a good chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter forty six for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty Six: World Tournament Pt. 2 Some VR help

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"So that's where them Rangers went I think I will interrupt there vacation." Lord Zedd mentioned

"What do you have in mind Master?" Goldar asked

"Yes oh wicked husband please do share your brilliant plan." Rita insisted

"I'm going to send a monster to attack that island let's see if they can handle Porkerface." Lord Zedd stated shooting lightning out of his staff towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Holu City**_

Just then Lord Zedd's beam created a monster that its head resembles that of playing cards.

"Yes Lord Zedd I shall give them Rangers a run for their money." Pokarface stated

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarms goes off

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi, why does this seem to always happen when the Rangers are away on vacation." Alpha cried out

"**I knew this peace and quiet wouldn't last for long Lord Zedd and Rita has just sent down another monster in the outskirts of Holu City C-3PO get us connected to the Power Rangers at once**." Zordon told him

"Yes right away Zordon." C-3PO stated pushing a few buttons

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT Stadium grounds**_

Well the pairings had just ended Tien, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, and Bulma have left saying that they will meet up with us in the morning. As did Master Splinter, April, Casey, and the Turtles. The rest of us are just exploring the tournament grounds before heading back to the hotel.

"I can't believe that you and Luke have to fight each other first Paul." Preston stated

"Yeah but we knew it would happen at one point." I told him

"Well whatever happens tomorrow just remember that you two did your best and support one another." Mom told us

"We know mom." Luke and I said together

"I can't wait for tomorrow this going to be great." Zack stated

"Has anyone seen Master Roshi I thought he be with you guys?" I asked

"We don't know he disappeared just after you guys went to the conference hall." Billy told us

"Hey over here." A voice called out

We turn towards the voice to see that it was Master Roshi walking up to us

"Hey Master Roshi." I said

"Where did you disappear to?" Mom asked

"I was hiding in the crowd watching my students fight in the elimination rounds." Master Roshi stated

"You like what you saw Master Roshi?" Luke asked

"Yes you two have fought well even though the two of you are fighting against each other right off the bat do your best." Master Roshi told us

"Right." Luke and I said together

I look at Aisha to see that she is looking around.

"What's up Aisha?" I asked

"I'm just looking for my cousin." Aisha stated

"Your cousin?" Jason asked

"Yeah my cousin JB is competing as well." Aisha told us

"Wow small world." Tommy said

"Oh yeah I forgot that JB was your cousin." Adam said

"Well let's find him then." Rocky mentioned

Before we could go anywhere our Communicators go off.

"Man not good." Stevie stated

We all walk over to a seclude area.

"Go ahead Zordon we read you." Billy said into the Communicator

"_Rangers I'm sorry to call but Lord Zedd and Rita has just sent down a monster just outside the town you are in. You must morph and stop it right away_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Got it Zordon." Billy said into the Communicator

"Mom you have our Morphers right?" I asked

"Yeah here just be careful all of you." Mom said giving Jason, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Luke, and I our Morphers

"We will mom." Kimberly told her

"Curtis we clear?" I asked

"Yeah we're clear." Curtis stated

"Be extra careful everyone." Master Roshi told us

"Right Master." Luke stated

"Ok guys let's bag this monster." Kat stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once morphed we found the monster Zordon told us about to see that its face is just a bunch of playing cards.

"Hey hold it right there whoever you are." I told him

"I'm Porkerface and I will be serving as your dealer for the night." Porkerface told us

"Well you better go cash in your final check because you're about to be unemployed." Zack stated

"I don't think so Rangers it's you who are going out of business." Porkerface stated Porkerface then charges at us

"Ok guys let's do this." I stated

We then go in on the attack. For a little while we had the upper hand but Porkerface manage to get the better of us and sends all fourteen of us to the ground.

"You Rangers are pathetic I thought you would have giving me more of a challenge." Pokerface stated

"Don't count us out just yet Porkerface." I stated standing back up

Just then three teens kick Porkerface in the chest sending him to the ground.

'It's Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin from the tournament.' I thought to myself

"Hey it's my cousin and his friends." Aisha mentioned

"It's not safe here you three need to run." Jason told them

"No we can help trust us." Kaitlin told us

"You guys ready?" Ryan asked his two friends bring out a gold necklace.

"Ready." JB and Kaitlin stated bring out their own necklaces

"What are they planning to do with them?" Preston asked

"TROOPER TRANSFORM!" Ryan yelled out

"WE ARE VR!" The three then yelled out

Just then the three transformed into three armor warriors.(AN. This is during season two in which Ryan has his other VR Powers.)

"We." Kaitlin started

"Are." JB continued

"VR." Ryan continued

"Troopers." All three finished together

"I don't believe it my cousin and his friends are the VR Troopers ." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah I've heard of them before they protect Crossworld City." Curtis mentioned

"We can ask questions later but we better help them out." I stated

"Right." The others said

We then go over and stand next to them.

"Hey what you say we work together and end this bad porker game?" I asked Ryan the VR Trooper in Blue armor

"Sounds good to me." Ryan stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"What in the, who in the hell are those three armor do-gooders?" Lord Zedd asked

"I don't know sire, shall I send the Putties to assist Porkerface?" Goldar asked

"Yes do so at once Goldar I want to see what them three are all about." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of town**_

Just then we see the Putties arrive.

"Great just what we don't need right now." Rocky stated

"Yeah and we still have Pokerface to deal with." Kimberly stated

'Shit I have no choice but to refer the others by their names.' I thought to myself

"Rocky, Kat, Adam, Curtis, and Aisha you five handle that gambling freak the rest of us will handle the clay heads here." I told them

"You got it let's go guys." Rocky told Kat, Aisha, Adam, and Curtis

"Right." They said they then went on to fight Porkerface

"Listen go for the 'Z' on their chests that's their weak spot." I told the VR Troopers

"Right." Ryan said

We then went on to attack the Putties.

_Normal POV_

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Curtis were having a tough time with Porkerface

"Rocky I think we need to bring out the Thunder Weapons." Kat mentioned

"I think your right Kat let's do it Rangers." Rocky stated

"Thunder Weapons." The five Thunder Rangers called out

Just then their Thunder Weapons appeared.

"Those things won't stop me Rangers." Porkerface told them

"We'll see about that ok guys let's bring them together." Rocky called out

"Right." The other four Thunder Rangers said together

Aisha, Curtis, Kat, Rocky, and Adam then held their weapons into the air and made them touch.

"Thunder Axe." Adam called out changing the Axe from Axe mode to Cannon Mode.

Just then Adam threw the Thunder Axe into sky.

"Thunder Bow." Aisha called out

Just then Aisha threw the bow into the sky where it combined with the Thunder Axe

"Thunder Daggers." Kat called out

Just then Kat threw the daggers into the sky where they combined with the Power Bow and both daggers landed on each side of the Thunder Axe.

"Thunder Lance." Curtis called out

Just then Curtis threw both pieces of the lance into the sky and combined with the Thunder Bow and landed between the Thunder Daggers and Thunder Axe on each side.

"Thunder Sword." Rocky called out

Rocky then jumped up and placed the Thunder Sword on top of the Thunder Axe and brought it back down to earth. Then the other rangers came and held on to Rocky or the Thunder Blaster with Curtis and Aisha standing to his right and Adam and Kat standing to his left.

"THUNDER RANGERS!" The five Rangers yelled at the same time

"Ah oh." Porkerface stated

"FIRE!" Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Curtis, and Kat shouted out

Just then the Thunder Blaster fired and the blast hit Porkerface dead on sending him to the ground.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Damn it those Rangers and those strange armor do-gooders are getting on my nerves time to make Porkerface grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device down towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back in the outskirts of Holu City**_

_Paul's POV_

I the rest of us just finish taking down the Putties and ran up to Kat and the others.

"Hey good job guys." Tommy told them

"Thanks." Adam said

Just then we see Lord Zedd's bomb device come down and explode next to Porkerface making him grow thirty stories tall and causing his whole body to be transformed his face now looks like that of a joker. His Right hand is now that of a purse and his left hand turned into a blade.

"Ok Rangers now to see if you can handle this." Porkerface told us

I then turn to the VR Troopers

"Hey thanks for the help earlier but it be best for us to take it from here." I told them

"You sure?" JB asked

"Yeah we've got this." Luke told him

"Alpha, teleport the VR Troopers to the Command Center." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then the three Troopers were teleported away.

"Ok we'll talk with them later right now we have this guy to deal with." I stated

"Paul I think it be best if we form the Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode to take down this guy." Billy mentioned

"I was thinking the same thing myself Billy. Ok guys let's do this." I told them

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean and arrive at the battle.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, and Kimberly hopped into our respective Zords.

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's take this joker down." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Oh right Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Oh right let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Oh right guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Oh right then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Luke stated inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

"Oh right I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord. Just then Titanus's body lifted off the ground and the Rhino Zord Rhino mode came under it and Titanus's attach to the Rhino Zord's back completing the transformation.

"Transformation sequence is complete." I stated

"That rolling piece of shit won't stop me Rangers." Porkerface stated charging straight for us

"We'll see about that Porkerface time to end your shift with a bang." I stated

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's, Rhino's, and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons and then it hit Porkerface sending it to the ground and blew up destroying it.

"Yes we did it." Kimberly stated

"Yeah let's head to the Command Center." I told them

"Yeah good idea." Aisha stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"DAMN IT! Those Rangers destroyed yet another monster." Lord Zedd shouted out

"I'm sorry my lord." Goldar told him

"As you should be I need to come up with a better strategy to beat them Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"Well you two just put a cork in your all giving me such a headache." Rita screech out holding her forehead

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

All of us are now back in the Command Center still morphed as are Aisha's cousin and his friends still in their transformed state.

"**VR Troopers we the Power Rangers and I would like thank you for your help earlier we will not betray the trust of your identities**." Zordon told them

"Um Thanks." JB stated

"Ok guys." Ryan said

"Retro Form command now." Ryan. JB, and Kaitlin called out

Just then they deactivated their transformed state.

"And we will not reveal yours as well Rangers." Kaitlin told us

I nod my head at the others.

"Power Rangers Power Down." All fourteen of us called out

Just then all fourteen of us powered down with Luke, Preston, and I returning to our normal height. Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin all had shock looks on their faces as the three of them recognize most of us.

"Whoa unreal Aisha you're a Power Ranger?" JB asked

"Yeah and you're a VR Trooper?" Aisha asked going over to give her cousin a hug

"Yeah I guess the world is full of surprises." JB stated

"And you six are in the tournament right?" Ryan asked Jason, Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Luke, and I

"Yeah we are." Luke stated

"Well at any rate I'm Paul Golupski the Gold Ranger." I said introducing myself shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you I'm Ryan Steele and these are my friends JB Reese and Kaitlin Star." Ryan said introducing his friends.

"Hey and these are the other Rangers this is my twin brother Luke." I said introducing Luke

"Hey." Luke stated

"And this is our older sister Kimberly Hart." I said introducing her to them

"Hi." Kimberly told them

"And these are our friends." I told them

"I'm Tommy." Tommy told them

"Zack." Zack told them

"Trini." Trini told them

"I'm Jason." Jason told them

"Billy." Billy told them

"The name's Preston." Preston them

"Rocky." Rocky told them

"Adam." Adam told them

"I'm Curtis." Curtis told them

"I'm Kat." Kat told them

"Aisha but JB already knows me." Aisha told them

"**Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin we trust that you won't reveal the true identities of the Power Rangers**?" Zordon asked

"Yeah you can count on us Zordon." Kaitlin stated

"**Thank you friends**." Zordon told them

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT Stadium grounds**_

We all had teleported back to the Stadium and went to go find mom and Master Roshi.

"So what made you guys decide to enter the tournament?" Kaitlin asked

"Well Luke and I spent the last few months training with Master Roshi and we enter to test out our skills." I told them for Luke and I

"And the four of us enter to as to test our strength to see how can do against the world's strongest fighters." Adam stated

"That's cool." JB stated

"How about you three why you guys enter?" Rocky asked

"The same reason as you Jason, Tommy, and Adam." Ryan stated

"Hey guys." A voice called out to us

We turned around to see mom, Stevie, Kira, Master Roshi, and that Tao guy from the tournament. We then walk up to them

"There you three are I was getting worried." Tao said to Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin

"Sorry about that Tao we got kind of lost in the crowd." Ryan told him

'Nice lie.' I thought to myself

"And what about the fourteen of you?" Mom asked

'Well I guess her, Master Roshi, Stevie, and Kira needs to find a way to cover up why we're gone.' I thought to myself

"There was a long line at the food court." I told her

"Well I suggest we all get out here as tomorrow will be a big day." Master Roshi suggested

"I agree my old friend." Tao stated

"Wait Tao you know Master Roshi?" Kaitlin asked

"Yes Kaitlin I was once a student of his." Tao stated

"Whoa that's awesome." JB stated

"Yeah that would make a good article for the paper the great Master Roshi runs into an old student at the World Martial Arts Tournament." Kaitlin stated

"Kaitlin you work for the paper?" Trini asked

"Yeah I love being a journalist." Kaitlin stated

'Strange job for someone who saves the world on a daily basis.' I thought to myself

"Well I guess we will see you guys tomorrow." Jason said

"Yeah man, see you all later." Ryan stated

We all wave goodbye to our new friends and walk off back to the hotel.

_**Later that night inside Kimberly's, Luke's, and Paul's hotel room**_

"How can you be so calm about tomorrow?" Luke asked pacing around the room

"Dude relax look we both knew going into this that the two of us might end up having to fight each other." I told him reading a comic book

'This is the only form of reading I be willing to read without it being forced down my throat.' I thought to myself

"I know but I was kind of hoping it be like you know later on in the tournament." Luke mentioned

I sigh and put my Beetleborgs comic book down and walk over to him

"Look dude I wished it wasn't this early either but it is what it is and whoever wins will be happy that the other won and cheer for them in the following matches." I told him

"Yeah I guess you're right." Luke muttered

"And besides we're brothers and this way we can fight without getting into trouble." I mentioned

"Yeah you know it." Luke stated

"Ok besides that comment I agree with the other stuff Paul told you no matter what happens tomorrow I will be proud of you both." Kimberly told us

"Thanks sis." Both Luke and I said together

The three of us then share a hug.

**AN**: _Well there's the forty sixth chapter for this story. Now this won't be the last time the VR Troopers help out the Rangers. The next one will be all of the first round. I will try and go through it and get it out later tonight. So until then please R&R._


	47. World Tournament Pt 3 First Round

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one and the song Open Your Eyes by Sum 41 is not mine just borrowed it for part of Paul's and Luke's fight.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now this is going this promises to be a good chapter. And a few things are added in as to set up for the next few chapters. Also I apologize in advance as some fights are not as long as the others but I felt they were long enough for each one. Now without further ado here is chapter forty seven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty Seven: World Tournament Pt. 3 First Round

_**The next morning at the WMAT Stadium**_

The next morning after having akfast and getting dressed we all meet up with everyone by the entrance to the waiting area for the fighters.

"Well good luck to all of you." Mom told us

"Thanks mom." I said

"Also all of you please be careful." Kimberly stated

"We will sis." Luke stated

"Good luck guys." Kira said

"Yeah do your best." Stevie stated

"Thanks you two." Tommy said

"Paul Luke I know two were hoping to not have to fight each other in the first match but just do your best and whoever wins be proud of the other." Master Roshi told us

"We will Master Roshi." Luke and I said together

"And remember to fight with honor." Master Splinter told us

"Right Master Splinter." I stated

We all then wave to our friends and family one more time before walking away.

_**Meanwhile inside the fighters waiting area**_

Once we walked in we walked over to the announcer that did the pairings yesterday.

"Welcome fighters today will be for the first round only. We will begin in about 15 minutes so do what you need to prepare yourselves for your matches. There are no time limits and the rules are the same as that in the elimination rounds yesterday you lose if you fall out of the ring, give up, or you are knocked out for 10 second. And killing your opponent will get you disqualified. I wish you all good luck in the ring." The announcer told us walking out of the building

"Well Yamcha and Ryan are the first match so you guys ready?" I asked

"I am." Yamcha told us

"Same here let's make this a good match." Ryan told him offering his hand

"You know it." Yamcha said shaking his hand

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone in Angle Grove is inside the Juice Bar to watch the first round matches Even Bulk and Skull. Ernie turned on the TV.

"_The live coverage of the first round of the World Marthial Arts Tournament will start after these words from our sponsors_." The reporter said through the TV

"I can't wait this is going to be awesome." Richie mentioned

"Yeah it is." Ernie stated

"Oh please I could do a lot better than all those fighters competing combined with my eyes closed." Bulk stated

"Yeah with eyes closed." Skull said

"Yeah whatever." Ernie muttered turning back to the TV

_**Meanwhile Back at the WMAT Stadium**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well this is it time for us to see who will go on to the next round tomorrow." Bulma mentioned

"Yeah and I hope that no matter what happens they all stay friends." April mentoned

"I don't think we have to worry about that." Trini stated

"Yeah if anything it will just make them grow closer especially when it comes to the fight between Paul and Luke." I stated

'At least I hope so anyway.' I thought to myself

"Hey look here comes the announcer dude from yesterday." Mikey stated

_Paul's POV_

Just then we see the announcer from yesterday entering the ring. We all then walk up to the entrance of the ring to get ready for the first fight.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first round of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Today promises to be a grand start as we will find out who will make it to the second round that will take place tomorrow morning. The rules are simple the fighters will lose if they either give up fall out of the ring, are knocked out cold for 10 seconds, or kill their opponent. Now for our first fight of the day we have Yamcha Bandit against JB Reese." The announcer called out

"Well I guess it's time to kick this thing off." Yamcha stated walking out to the ring

"Yeah." JB stated walking out as well

JB and Yamcha then walk out to the ring and up to each other

"Hey good luck and may the best fighter win." Yamcha told JB offering his hand

"Thanks and you too." JB told him as they then shake hands

"Yes the fighters shaking hands before the fight shows these two have class." The announcer stated

Yamcha and JB go to opposite sides of the ring and each get into their fighting stance. Just then the drums then start playing.

"Fighters begin now." The announcer called out as the bell rang loudly throughout the stadium

The two wastes no time in starting the fight as they begin to go after one another. They block each other's punches and kicks.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes that's a way Yamcha win this fight." Bulma called out

"Come on JB don't give up." Aisha called out to her cousin

"They are both good fighters but I can clearly see Yamcha is the stronger one in this match." Master Splinter stated

"How so?" I asked

"JB shows lot's of potential but it is clearly noticeable that Yamcha has more experience." Master Splinter told us

"JB still has a chance here guys I know he does." Aisha stated

_Paul's POV_

After a few moments of trading blows they stop and just stare at each other while staying in their fighting stances.

"Not bad I can see you are real talented." Yamcha told JB

"Thanks and you're a good fighter yourself." JB told him

"Well time to show you my special move." Yamcha told him

"Special move?" JB asked confused

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha shouted out

Yamcha then charges in towards JB like a wolf and throws rapid punches at him. JB was not able to dodge the attack and eventually was knocked out of the ring.

"Oh and with a fierce Wolf Fang Fist attack by his opponent JB is knocked outside the ring. Which means Yamcha is the winner." The announcer declared

The crowd cheers as Yamcha goes over and helps JB back onto the ring.

"Hey you did well JB you should be proud of yourself for making it this far." Yamcha told them

"Thanks man and good luck in the second round." JB told him as the two then shake hands

"Thanks man." Yamcha told him

"Now that is true sportsmanship ladies and gentleman." The announcer told them as the crowd cheer even louder

_Kimberly's POV_

"It's a shame that JB lost in the first round but I'm proud of him for making it this far." Aisha stated as we all clapped hands

"Yeah he really did well." I stated

"Yamcha way to go." Bulma called out

_Paul's POV_

We then see Yamcha and JB walk back to the waiting area.

"Hey good match guys." I told them

"Thanks but I now know I have a lot to learn." JB stated

"Yes there is always room for improvement JB." Tao told him

"Ladies and gentlemen time for our second match we have Jackie Chun going up against Tao Chong." The announcer called out

"Good luck Tao." Ryan told him

"Thank you Ryan." Tao stated

Both Jackie and Tao then walk into the ring.

'Well time to find out about this Jackie Chun dude is all about.' I thought about

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's not waste any more time let the second match of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang out through the stadium

Jackie Chun and Tao both get into their fighting stances and go after one another.

'There not bad, but Jackie Chun's style seems really familiar to me.' I thought to myself

"Not bad Jackie." Tao stated as the two went back to a fighting stance

"Same to you Tao shall we continue?" Jackie Chun asked

"With pleasure." Tao stated

The two then start fighting again.

"Wow these senior fighters are showing us that they still have it folks this match can still go either way." The announcer stated

"Wow look at them go." Luke stated

"Yeah Tao has a good chance at winner this." Kaitlin stated

"It's still too early to tell Kaitlin Jackie Chun is doing pretty well." Jason mentioned

Just then we see Jackie do a spinning round house kick that sent Tao out of the ring.

"That's it ladies and gentlemen Tao has landed outside of the ring so which means Jackie Chun has won the match and will move on to face Yamcha in the second round tomorrow." The announcer declared

The crowd cheered.

_Kimberly's POV_

"It's too bad Tao didn't win." Curtis stated

"Yeah but Tao did a real good job." A voice stated

We all turned around towards the voice to see an older man around our age.

"Tyler Steele is that you?" Mom asked in shock

'What they know each other?' I thought to myself

"Yes it is Gina it's good to see you again." Tyler told her as the two hugged

"It's good to see you again too but what are you doing here?" Mom asked

"I came here to see my son and his friends compete in the tournament." Tyler told her

"So Ryan is your son I should have seen the resemblance when I found out his last name was Steele." Mom mentioned

"Mom how do you two know each other?" I asked

"Tyler and I grew up together in Leawood." Mom stated

"Wow talk about small world." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Kat stated

"Oh Tyler this is my daughter Kimberly." Mom said

"Nice to finally meet you Kimberly I have heard a lot about you." Tyler told me as we shook hands

"You too." I told him

"So Gina what are you guys doing here?" Tyler asked

"Like you to see my twin sons fight in the tournament." Mom told him

"Oh I didn't know you had boys I knew you had a daughter though." Tyler stated

"Well I had adopted them it's a long story I will tell you later." Mom told him

_Paul's POV_

We then see Jackie Chun and Tao walk back up to us in the waiting area.

"Hey good try Tao." Kaitlin told him putting a hand on his shoulder

"Thank you Kaitlin but I like JB still have a thing or two learn." Tao mentioned

"I have to say though you are one tough man." Jackie Chun told him

"Thank you." Tao said as the two shook hands.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let's keep the ball rolling shall we the third match will be between Casey Jones and Ryan Steele." The announcer called out

"Ok it's time let's make this a good match Casey." Ryan told him offering his hand

"You got it." Casey said shaking his hand

The two then walk out to the ring.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Go Casey." April called out

"Good luck bro." Mikey called out

"Good luck son." Tyler called out

_Paul's POV_

"Alright fighters are in the ring so let's not waste anymore time let the third match of the tournament begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Both Casey and Ryan get into their fighting stances and stare at one another for a good few moments before going after each other. They are evenly matched blocking each other's punches and dodging each other's kicks.

"Wow they are pretty much even in skill." Luke mentioned

"Yeah this match can go either way." I mentioned

_Kimberly's POV_

"You're doing good son keep it up." Tyler called out

"Keep it up Casey your doing good." April called out

"Casey really is doing good." Preston stated

"Yeah and so is Ryan." I mentioned

"Yes but the two of them are pretty much even in skill it could go either way." Master Splinter stated

_Paul's POV_

Just then Ryan did a spinning tornado kick to which sends Casey out of the ring.

"That's it Ryan Steele did a tornado kick to send his opponent out of the ring. So which means Ryan Steele will move on the second round." The announcer declared

Ryan goes and helps Casey back up to the ring.

"Hey good match man you had me going for a while there." Ryan told him

"Yeah same here good luck in the second round tomorrow." Casey told him as they then shake hands

"Thanks man." Ryan said

The crowd cheers even louder.

"Now that's what I call good sportsmanship folks we are seeing lots of it today and that is a good thing." The announcer stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well he did his best and that's what matters here." April mentioned as we all clapped hands

"Yeah I'm sure he learned a lot from this lost." I mentioned

"Yes he did Kimberly he knows that he has a lot more to learn." Master Splinter stated

_Paul's POV_

Casey and Ryan walk back up to us in the waiting area.

"Hey good match guys." I told them

"Thanks but I now know I still have a lot to learn." Casey stated

"You did your best and that's what matters Casey." Tommy told him

"Yeah I know." Casey stated

"Ryan you did very well." Tao told him

"Thanks Tao." Ryan stated

"Yeah you were awesome man." JB told him

"Ok it's time we move on to the fourth match of the day it will be Kaitlin Star vs Steve Jackson." The announcer called out

"Well good luck Kaitlin." JB told her

"Thanks." Kaitlin said

She then heads for the ring with that Steve guy behind her. They then face one another getting into a fighting stance.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well looks like Kaitlin is up next." Aisha mentioned

"Good luck Kaitlin." Tyler called out

"Go get him Kaitlin." I called out

_Paul's POV_

"Alright let the fourth match of the World Martial Arts Tournament begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Steve doesn't waste any time as he charges in for the attack. Kaitlin easily dodges his fist and kicks his legs from under him sending him to the rings floor. He gets back up.

"Lucky shot for a girl." Steve stated

"Really then how can I do this?" Kaitlin asked

Kaitlin then throws a fake punch then spins around and kicks him in his chest which sends him out of the ring.

"Oh and by a good kick Kaitlin just knocked her opponent outside of the ring which means Kaitlin Star will advance to the second round and face off against Ryan Steele." The announcer declared

The crowd cheers loudly as she goes to help her opponent up to which he accepts.

"Well I could see that you are a really good fighter you have earn my respect good luck in the second round." Steve told her

"Thank you Steve." Kaitlin told him they shook hands

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man Kaitlin sure can kick butt." Zack mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Curtis stated

"Well looks like Kaitlin and Ryan will go up against each other tomorrow that should be a good match to see." Tyler mentioned

'Man we are almost to the seventh match and I am a little nervous.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"Wow Kaitlin sure is a good fighter." I mentioned

"Yeah and I am looking forward to our match tomorrow." Ryan stated

We then see Kaitlin walk up to us as Steve just walks out of the building.

"Good job Kaitlin you are going to be going up against Ryan tomorrow." JB stated

"Yeah I know I am looking forward to it." Kaitlin stated

"Same here." Ryan told her

"It will be an honor to see your match tomorrow for sure." Tao told them

"Oh right everyone time to move on the fifth match will be between returning champion Tien Shinhan going up against Chiaotzu." The announcer called out

"I guess it our turn let's make it a good show my friend." Tien told Chiaotzu

"Right Tien." Chiaotzu stated

They both then walk onto the stage. And then face each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen this promises to be an epic battle so let the fifth match of the tournament begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Chiaotzu and Tien then get into their fighting stances.

"Don't hold anything back Chiaotzu." Tien told his friend

"I won't Tien." Chiaotzu stated

The two the charge at each other blocking each of their attacks as they look to be evenly match.

"Wow those two are really good." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah I should know too as I fought against Tien all them months back granted they were under a spell." I mentioned

"Looks like this match could go either way folks as neither Tien nor Chiaotzu is giving an inch." The announcer stated

'Wait I don't know what it is but I think that Tien is holding back a bit while Chiaotzu is giving it everything he has.' I thought to myself

Just then manages to get behind Chiaotzu and grab him by the arm and throw him out of the ring.

'Odd.' I thought to myself

"Ladies and gentlemen that's it Tien has thrown his opponent outside of the ring so that means that the winner of the fifth match is Tien Shinhan." The announcer declared

Everyone started clapping and cheering as Tien went help his friend up.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Whoa now that was an intense fight." Zack stated

"Yeah it was but I didn't think Tien would do something like that though." I mentioned

"Tien would never intend to hurt his friends or anyone Kimberly the fighters in the competition knows these are tough fights and that they can get hurt in these fights." Master Splinter stated

_Paul's POV_

We see both Chiaotzu and Tien walk back up to us.

"Good match guys." I told them

"Yeah both of you are really strong fighters for sure." Adam stated

"Thanks." Tine stated

"Ok folks time to bring out our next fighters in the sixth match we have Adam Parks up against Rocky DeSantos." The announcer called out

"Well I guess it's our turn you ready Adam?" Rocky asked

"Yeah let's do our best." Adam stated

"Good luck guys." I told them

"Thanks." Both Rocky and Adam said together as the two of them head for the ring.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Looks like Rocky and Adam are up next." Zack stated

"Yeah but I really don't know who to cheer for." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah I know what you mean." I stated

"Let's just cheer for the both of them and whoever wins be happy for him that they made it this far." Billy suggested

"That's a good idea." Trini said

"Good luck to both of you guys." Preston called out

_Paul's POV_

Rocky and Adam then face and bowed to each other then got into their fighting stance.

"Let the sixth match of the World Martial Arts Tournament begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Rocky and Adam then begin to fight each other blocking each other's punches and kicks.

"Man this match is going to go either way with those two." Luke mentioned

"Yeah I know." I agreed

_Kimberly's POV_

"Adam, Rocky keep it up your doing great." Aisha cheered on

"Yeah your both winners to us." I called out

_Paul's POV_

"Whoa this fight is neck and neck folks this match can go either way." The Announcer stated

"Yeah he's right both boys are talented fighters." Tao stated

"Yeah your right about that one Tao." Ryan stated

"Keep it up guys." Jason cheered

Just then we see Adam block Rocky's punch and he then swipes Rocky's legs from under him sending him to the ground. Rocky though gets back up on his feet.

"Nice move man." Rocky stated

"Thanks." Adam said

Rocky and Adam begin fighting each other again. A while later Adam leads Rocky over to the edge of the ring and he quickly slides to his left and kicks Rocky in the side to which Rocky lands on the grass outside of the ring.

"That's it Rocky has landed outside of the ring so which means Adam Parks advances to the second round where he will go up against Tien." The announcer declared

The crowd cheers on as Adam goes help Rocky.

_Kimberly's POV_

"It's too bad Rocky couldn't of won but I am happy for Adam." Aisha mentioned as we all clapped as we see Adam helping Rocky back on the stadium

"Yeah but I am still proud of Rocky for making it this far." Trini mentioned

"Yeah same here." Billy stated

"We all are." I mentioned

_Paul's POV_

We then see Rocky and Adam walk back up to us.

"Hey good match guys." Tommy told them

"Thanks man." Adam said

"Hey Rocky you going to be ok?" Jason asked

"Yeah I'll be fine if I had to lose to someone I wanted to be you Adam." Rocky said as he and Adam clasp hands

"Thanks but I'm a bit nervous about going up against Tien tomorrow though." Adam mentioned

"Well I know for a fact that I am looking forward to tomorrows match and may the best fighter win." Tien told him offering his hand

"Thanks and good luck to you too Tien." Adam told him as the two shake hands

"Alright time to move on to the seventh match of the day we have young Luke Golupski going up against his twin brother Paul Golupski." The announcer called out

"Well looks like it's our turn brother." I mentioned

"Yeah looks like it." Luke stated

"Good luck you two we will be cheering for the both of you and no matter what we are proud of you both." Jason told us

"Thanks Jase." I told him

Luke and I then walk towards the ring for our fight.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well looks like your brothers are next Kim." April mentioned

"I know I want both of them to win but no matter what the outcome is I am still going to be very proud of them." I mentioned

"Same here dear they both manage to make it this far and that's a big accomplishment in itself." Mom mentioned

"That it is Mrs. Hart they both have come a long way." Billy mentioned

"Paul, Luke good luck you two." Zack called out

"And no matter what you both are champions in my eyes." Kat called out to them

_Paul's POV_

"Um before we begin the match can you please tell all of us who is who?" The announcer asked

"Yeah sure Luke is wearing the Purple undershirt and I am wearing the Black and Gold undershirt." I told him

"Thank you now ladies and gentleman time for us to get this match going as these brothers go head to head in this fight so let the seventh match begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Luke and I don't waste any time as we both charge in at one another blocking each other's punches and kicks

_Kimberly's POV_

"Whoa look at those two go." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah man those two really have improved in the last two months." Zack stated

"Yeah you can really tell in this match for sure." Billy stated

"And if my calculations are correct if either one of them just gives an inch they will lose." Donnie told us

"You are correct Donatello the winner will the one with the most endurance." Master Splinter stated

_Paul's POV_

Luke and I just keep on blocking each other's moves.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"This one instance match." Alpha mentioned

"I agree the match could go to either one." C-3PO mentioned

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Of course I am rooting for the both of them as well as for Jason, Adam, and Tommy as I had previously had with Rocky." C-3PO told him

Just a beeping sound was heard.

"**Alpha what has the computer found**?" Zordon asked

Alpha pushed a few buttons.

"Ayi, yi, yi this can't be right." Alpha cried out

"**What is it Alpha**?" Zordon asked

"If what the computer is telling me is true then the remaining six Dino Power Coins have just chosen six teenagers that can wield their powers." Alpha stated

"Wait there are six more Power Coins?" C-3PO asked

"**Yes C-3PO but unlike the other Power Coins these can only work for those that the Coins chooses. Alpha begin a search for the six teenagers that the Coins has selected then once the first round matches are over contact the Rangers**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon." Alpha started pushing some buttons

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Man look at those two go." Richie commented

"Yeah it's hard to tell who will be the winner of this match." Ernie stated

Just then four teenagers who are 7th graders TJ Johnson an African American boy wearing a Black shirt and blue jeans, Cassie Chan an Asian American girl wearing a Purple top and black jean pants, Ashley Hammond wearing a Orange top and black pants, and Carlos Vallerte a Spanish American boy wearing a white shirt and blue jeans walk over to the others watching the TV.

"Hey Ernie is Paul's and Luke's match still going on?" TJ asked

"Yeah they are really neck and neck right now." Ernie told them

Just then Aisha's Parents walk in along with a Teenage African American girl wearing a Silver/Grey top and Blue jeans

"Hey Ernie sorry we are so late for the first round but we had to pick up our niece from the airport." Larry Campbell mentioned

"Hi I'm Tanya Sloan." Tanya told him

"Nice to meet you Tanya what brings you to Angle Grove?" Ernie asked

"Well I am going to be staying with my cousin and her family while my parents are on an exploration." Tanya told him

"That's cool." Ernie stated

"Hey Tanya I'm Richie Martinez." Richie said introducing himself

"Nice to meet you Richie." Tanya told him shaking his hand

"Hey I'm TJ and these are my friends Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie." TJ said

"You four in high school too?" Tanya asked

"No we are in seventh grade but we are good friends with your cousin and her friends who are at the tournament." Cassie told her

"Wow Paul and Luke are doing really good I can most defiantly see an improvement in both of them." Suzy Campbell stated

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT Stadium**_

Luke and I have been fighting each other for what seems like forever. We just stare at each other.

"Man folks it doesn't get any more instance then this." The announcer stated

"Ready to continue?" I asked my brother

"Ready when you are." Luke stated

We then both go at each other once more.

_Normal POV_

The two brothers keep on fighting as neither one is willing to give an inch.

_Lately,  
I'm not quite myself.  
Maybe,  
I do need some help.  
Just my confusion,  
Trust my delusion._

Don't you,  
Regret you met me.  
Go through,  
These steps to get me,  
Back to where we start,  
'Fore I fall apart.

If I could black out,  
It'd become so clear,  
Standing face-to-face with everything I fear.  
Watch so closely,  
but still I don't see.  
As bad as it seems,  
a piece of mind I steal,  
In ordinary life,  
the consequence is real.  
I'm past the point of reality.

Luke and Paul shows no sign of tiredness as the two brothers keep on fighting

_[Chorus:]__  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

It's like a bad dream,  
that's becoming all too true,  
Leaving me with nothing else left to do.  
Now so helpless,  
I'm not so selfish.  
Tell me,  
How does it feel to have a face like that,  
How does it feel to be replaced like that.  
Now so faceless,  
Do you still feel?

_[Chorus]_

_This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

Paul throws a right punch at Luke but he blocks it and he then tries to punch Paul but he also just blocks the punch.

_It's hard to believe right now,  
This seems to be real.  
Still phasing by this time,  
So why can't I wake up._

_[Chorus:}_

_This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
But it's just everything we do.  
Till you open up your eyes,  
and understand this isn't real.  
This isn't me,  
This isn't you,  
This is everything but true,  
Till we come to realize,  
It's what we put each other through._

Paul and Luke just stare at one another for a few long moments before Paul smiles at Luke.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Luke I think this match has gone on long enough." I mentioned

"What do you mean?" Luke asked

'Really you're still just as dense as ever.' I thought to myself

"I mean its time I end this little match of ours." I stated

"Oh and do pray tell brother how do you plan on doing that?" Luke asked

I just smile at him and put both of my hands in front of my eyes.

"SOLOR FLARE!" I yelled out

Just then a bright white flash shown through the whole stadium blinding everyone including my brother. I make my move by kicking my brother in back sending him flying out of the ring and onto the grass.

'Sorry Luke but I had to do it.' I thought to myself

Once the white light disappears everyone blinks a few times to get their eyes readjusted the announcer sees Luke outside of the ring.

"That's it by using one of Tien Shinhan's moves Paul was able to knock his brother outside of the ring so which means Luke lost and his twin brother Paul advances to the second round." The announcer declared

The crowd cheers as I go over to help my brother back up.

"Hey sorry about that Luke but I couldn't think of another way to beat you." I told him as I help him up

"Ah it's ok I probably would have done the same." Luke stated

"Yeah no doubt." I stated

We then clasp hands then hugged each other.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man am I ever glad to be wearing sunglasses." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah no kidding and when did Paul learn that little trick?" Zack asked

"He must have learned it while training the last few months." Billy stated

"It's too bad that Luke couldn't win but I am happy that Paul won and is moving on." Mom mentioned

"I totally agree mom." I stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Man what happen Paul just shouted something and the screen goes all white then when the picture comes back Luke is outside of the ring?" Carlos asked

"I'm just as confused as you are man." TJ mentioned

"Well we will have to ask them when they come home but I'm glad that Paul won even if his brother lost." Ashley mentioned

"Yeah I know." Cassie stated

"Either way they both did a good job as did Rocky and Adam." Ernie stated

"Yeah I agree Ernie." Richie stated

_Paul's POV_

Luke and I walk back into the waiting area and up to Jason and the others that are there waiting for us.

"Hey good job guys you both did well." Jason told us

"Yeah the both of you have really improved over the last few months." Tommy mentioned

"Thanks." Luke and I said together

"Hey Paul when did you learn the Solar Flare technique?" Tien asked

"About a month ago while training on my own one day." I mentioned

"Man next time you do a move like that at least give us some kind of warning." Rocky stated

"Sorry about that man." I stated rubbing the back of my head

"Alright folks it's time to get the final match of the day underway We have Tommy Oliver going up against Jason Scott." The announcer called out

"Well looks like it's time for our match bro." Jason mentioned

"Yeah and let's make it a good one too." Tommy told him as the two friends clasp hands and walk to the ring

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well looks like Jason and Tommy are up this should be another good match." Preston mentioned

"Yeah no doubt." Kira stated

"Well I bet you will be cheering for Tommy aren't you Kim?" Trini asked

"Yeah but I am going to be cheering for Jason too." I told her

'They are both very important to me.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

Once Tommy and Jason are in the ring they turn and face towards each other.

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Whoa boy Tommy and Jason are going up against each other this is also going to be one instance match." Richie mentioned

"Yeah no doubt." TJ stated

"Are those two really that good as well?" Tanya asked

"Oh yes the two of them both hold Black belts." Carlos told her

"Ok guys looks like they are about to start the match." Ernie told them

Everyone turns towards the TV again.

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT Stadium**_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let the final match of the first round of the World Martial Arts Tournament begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Both Jason and Tommy begin fighting one another.

"Man those two are evenly match." JB mentioned

"Paul you have known those two the longest who do you think will have the better chance at winning?" Luke asked

"Hard to say they are both good fighters so it can go to either one of them." I told him

Jason and Tommy continue on fighting each other blocking each other's moves.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man look at them two go." Preston stated

"Yeah those two are really neck and neck." Kira said

"Yeah keep it Tommy you to Jason."Trini cheered

"Yeah your both doing great." Kat called out

"Your both winners in our books." I called out

_Paul's POV_

Jason and Tommy still go at it but I can tell that Jason is slowly moving Tommy closer and closer to the edge.

"So that was Jason's plan all along smart." I mentioned

"How so?" Luke asked

"Well Jason and Tommy don't want to hurt each other and with Jason trying to force Tommy to move closer to the edge of the ring so that he can send him outside of the ring without really hurting them." I told him

"Much like what Adam did with Rocky." Ryan mentioned

"Exactly." I confirmed

Once Jason has Tommy by the edge Jason quickly sends a kick to Tommy's side sending him to the grass outside of the ring.

"That's it Tommy has landed outside of the ring so which means Jason will go on to face young Paul in the last match of the second round tomorrow." The announcer declared

The crowd applauds as Jason goes and helps Tommy back onto the stadium.

_Kimberly's POV_

"It's too bad Tommy lost but I'm happy that Jason won." I mentioned

"Yeah I know and Jason has to go up against Paul tomorrow." Trini mentioned

"Come on let's go meet up with them at the entrance of the fighting hall." Mom stated

"Yeah good idea." Billy mentioned

All of us then go over to entrance hall to wait for them to come out.

_Paul's POV_

Jason and Tommy then walk back over to us.

"Hey good job guys both of you fought well." I told them

"Thanks it was defiantly a learning experience for sure." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I agree bro it was for sure." Jason agreed

I then go over to Jason.

"Let's do our best tomorrow Jason I am looking forward to our match." I told him

"Same here man." Jason said as we clasp hands

"Thank you all for attending today's matches hope to see you all here tomorrow morning for the second round. The first match well begin at ten am sharp." The announcer called out

"Well I don't know about you but I say we go find the others and get something to eat all that fighting is making me crave one of them stadium chili dogs." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah and I could go for them cheese brats with cheese sauce." I stated

"And those nachos sure did look good as well." Luke mentioned

We all shared a laugh as we walked out of the waiting hall to find Kimberly and the others waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I called out

"Hey you two were really good out there both of you have really improved." Mom told us hugging both me and Luke

"Yeah and I am really proud of both of you." Kimberly told us as she hug us as well

"Thanks." Luke muttered

"Hey cheer up Luke you did your best and that's what counts little brother." Kimberly told him

"I know." Luke stated

"Well I think Bulma and I are heading out as I want to rest up for my match against Jackie Chun tomorrow morning." Yamcha stated

"Alright see ya later Yamcha." I said

"Bye guys see you in the morning." Bulma told us as both her and Yamcha leave

"Yeah and Chiaotzu and I are going to get going see you guys in the morning." Tien stated

"K take it easy Tien." Luke told him

"Bye guys." Chiaotzu said as both him and Tien leave

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Wow can you believe Jason and Paul will be going up against each other tomorrow." Ashley mentioned

"I know but I am looking forward to it." Cassie stated

"Same here." TJ stated

"Hey Tanya Cassie and I are going to the mall you want to come along?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, if it's ok with my Aunt and Uncle." Tanya mentioned

"Go on Tanya it be good for you to see Angle Grove and make new friends before school starts up in a month." Suzy Campbell told her

"Thanks. Aunt Suzy." Tanya told her as she hugged her aunt

"Here and you can take the car." Larry told her handing her the keys

"You sure?" Tanya asked

"Yeah don't worry about us we will get ourselves home." Suzy told her

"Cool thanks." Tanya stated

"Let's go then." Cassie stated

Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie then leave the Youth Center.

"Hey Richie, you want to come to the movies with us that new action movie just came out?" Carlos asked

"Yeah sure if it's ok with Ernie if I leave early." Richie mentioned

"Go on I can handle things here Richie." Ernie told him

"Thanks Ernie." Richie said

"Let's go then." TJ stated

TJ, Carlos, and Richie then walk out as well heading for the movies.

**AN**: _Well there's the forty seventh chapter for this story. Now the next one will be a little short but I promise the one that follows it will be a little longer and really epic. Also after a doing some thinking I have decided to cut this story in half as I am going to do the season three chapters in their own story. I think it will be better off that way. Let me know on your thoughts on that idea. I might have another chapter up for this story later tonight but if not then sometime tomorrow. So until then please R&R._


	48. World Tournament Pt 4 Captured

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. This will be a little shorter than the last few has been in a while. Now without further ado here is chapter forty eight for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty Eight: World Tournament Pt. 4 Captured

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Mistress Rita, Lord Zedd I have some important news I must share with you." Finster told them as he hurried into the Throne room and up to the two.

"What is it this time?" Lord Zedd asked

"It appears that the six Prehistoric Dino Power Coins have finally chosen their welders." Finster told them

"Are you sure Finster?" Rita asked in concern

"100% sure on this one my queen." Finster told her

"Rita what is dog face talking about?" Lord Zedd asked

"The Prehistoric Dino Power Coins are said to be the one of the strongest Powers of them all but not just anyone can harness their powers they only can chose you not the other way around." Rita told him

"That is correct." Finster stated

"We have to find those chosen six and capture them before that floating head Zordon does." Lord Zedd stated

"I have already located them three of them are at the Angle Grove mall while the other three are heading to the movies through the park." Finster told them

"Good work Finster, Goldar take some Putties and take the three females from the mall and I will send a monster down to take care of the other three." Lord Zedd ordered

"As you wish Master." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile outside Angle Grove's Mall**_

"So how'd you like the Angle Grove Mall Tanya?" Ashley asked as the three were leaving the mall

"It's nice defiantly a lot bigger than the one from where I am from." Tanya told them

They put their bags in Mrs. Campbell's car that Tanya's aunt and uncle let her take. Just then Putties and Goldar showed

"Hello ladies." Goldar stated

Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie all scream.

"That's the gold guy I have seen on the news." Tanya mentioned

"You three are about to be permanent guests of Lord Zedd and Empress Rita." Goldar told them

Goldar then zaps them with his Sword making the three disappear.

"Three down and two to go." Goldar stated before disappearing as well

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Good work Goldar make sure those three are well taken care of." Lord Zedd told him

"But there is still the matter of the other three Zeddy." Rita mentioned

"I am well aware of that my dear I shall bring forth Jughead." Lord Zedd stated firing his Z Staff towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Just then Jughead appeared

"I am here and at your service my lord." Jughead stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Jughead three teenagers are heading your way you are to trap them in your jug and keep them there." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"As you wish my lord." Jughead stated hiding behind the bushes

_**Meanwhile inside an unknown cave**_

The Putties are guarding Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie after tying them up side by side against a big rock with hands behind their backs. They are tied with yellow energy ropes both around their wrists ankles and waists which also wraps around the rock pinning them to it.

"Why did that Gold guy capture us and has these clay dudes tie us up?" Tanya asked

"I don't know but it might have something to do with the Power Rangers." Cassie suggested as the three girls struggle against the energy rope but find that it just gets tighter

"Welcome little ladies I hope you three are comfortable because you are going to be staying her for a long time." Goldar told them laughing

"You're not going to get away with this." Ashley told him struggling

"Yeah the Power Rangers will find us and when they do they will kick your sorry ass back to where ever it is you came from." Cassie stated struggling as well

"Don't get your hopes up ladies." Goldar stated laughing evilly before disappearing

Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley just continue struggling.

"You two think the Power Rangers will be able to find us?" Tanya asked her new friends as she continues to struggle

"Yeah they will find us don't worry Tanya." Cassie reassured her

"Yeah they never had let anyone down before and they won't start now." Ashley told her

"I hope so." Tanya muttered

The three then just continue to struggle against the energy ropes.

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT Stadium**_

April, Casey, Master Splinter, the Turtles, Tao, Ryan, JB, and Kaitlin had all went on ahead of us to get food while the rest of us went to find Master Roshi.

"Man where could he be?" Luke wondered

Just then our Communicators goes off

"Great that's the second day in the role that Zedd and Rita do something to ruin our vacation." Curtis stated

We all went and found seclude area and made sure the close was clear before answering.

"This is Paul we read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Paul you and the other Rangers must teleport to the Command Center right away_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." I said into the Communicator

"Be careful guys." Mom told us

"We will mom." Kimberly told her

"Kira, Stevie it be best you two stay here for now." I told them

"Right." Stevie and Kira said together

We all look around to make sure no one else was around before teleporting to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the fourteen of us teleported into the Command Center.

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Lord Zedd and Rita have just kidnapped three teenage girls from the Angle Grove Mall behold the Viewing Globe**." Zordon said

We do so and see Ashley, Cassie, and a girl we don't recoinze but we then hear Aisha gasp

"Oh my god that's my cousin Tanya I forgot she was moving into town to live with my family." Aisha stated

"I don't get it why would Lord Zedd be after those three?" Curtis wondered

"**Lord Zedd must have figure out that those three have been chosen by three of the six Prehistoric Dino Power Coins**." Zordon mentioned

"You mean there are six more Power Coins?" Jason asked

"**Yes Jason but these six coins are different then the other Power Coins**." Zordon stated

"How so?" Adam asked

"**These six Power Coins chooses those that they believe has what it takes to be Power Rangers**." Zordon told us

"So your saying that the coins chooses the Ranger not the other way around?" I asked

"**Yes Paul that is correct**." Zordon confirmed

"Alpha have you 3PO and R2 found the location where Ashley, Cassie, and Tanya are in yet?" Aisha asked

"Not yet Aisha whatever cave Lord Zedd has them trapped in is blocking our tracking systems." Alpha mentioned

_**Meanwhile at the park**_

Richie, TJ, and Carlos were walking through the park when Jughead and Putties appeared in front of them.

"Hold it right there you three." Jughead told them

"It's another one of those monsters." Richie mentioned

"Yep and you three are about to be stored away." Jughead stated

Jughead then uses his Magical Jug and captures Richie, Carlos, and TJ.

"Yes that was too easy." Jughead stated laughing

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie were still struggling to get free but they find that the ropes only get tighter the more they struggle. But the one think Tanya is hiding from her new friends is that she likes the feeling of being all tied up.

'If we weren't in this type of circumstances then I would be loving this kind of thing.' Tanya thought to herself

"So how long have guys known each other?" Tanya asked

"Since the 1st grade." Ashley stated

"Hey you scared Tanya?" Cassie asked in concern

"Well at first I was but with you two here with me it's a little easier." Tanya told her new friends

"We'll get through this don't worry Tanya I am sure the Power Rangers will come and rescue us." Ashley told her

'I hope so anyway.' Ashley thought to herself

The three just keep on struggling against the ropes.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarms goes off

"What's going on?" I asked

"**Just as I had thought Lord Zedd has now gone after the remaining three chosen Rangers behold the Viewing Globe once more Rangers**." Zordon stated

We do so to see another one of Zedd's monsters and Putties surrounding Richie, TJ, and Carlos as the monster just captured them in some kind of jug.

"**The monster is known as Jughead he can capture anyone in his magical jug and making them his prisoners as he had just done with your three friends**." Zordon told us

"Man we got to stop them." Preston stated

"Yeah and free Richie, TJ, and Carlos." Trini mentioned

"But what about Aisha's cousin, Ashley, and Cassie we can't just leave them in that cave." Kat mentioned

"I know Kat but we can't do anything about that until we can find that cave." I mentioned

"Paul's right Kat we will just have to hope they are alright until we can get to them." Billy told her

"Alpha, 3PO, and R2 we'll stop this Jar head dude and free TJ, Carlos, and Richie the three of you just keep looking for that cave." I told them

"You got it Paul." Alpha stated

"Do be careful everyone." 3PO told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Once Morphed we landed in the park.

"Release our friends at once Jughead." I told him

"Power Rangers who invited you?" Jughead asked

"We invited ourselves you Jug for brain." Rocky stated

"Yeah and we are going to send you right back to where you came from." Luke stated

"You won't be rescuing your friends anytime soon Rangers." Jughead stated as put the Jug on top of his head and blasted us sending us to the ground

"Man not good." Curtis stated

"Yeah we need to find a way to free Richie and the others before we end up like them." Kimberly stated

"Or worse be destroyed." Kat mentioned

"Don't give up yet guys there's always a way we just have to find it somehow." I told him

**AN**: _Well there's the forty eighth chapter for this story. I will explain more about this new plot twist in the next chapter to which I hope to have out later today. So until then please R&R._


	49. World Tournament Pt 5 New Rangers

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now I will explain as much as I can about this at the end of the chapter. Also I have posted a Poll for this story on my profile please check it out. Now without further ado here is chapter forty nine for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Forty Nine: World Tournament Pt. 5 New Rangers

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie are still tied up but they have struggling for the moment to get some energy back.

"You guys think that we should just stop struggling and wait for the Rangers to come and find us seeing as how these ropes are just getting more tighter then they are getting looser?" Ashley asked

'Granted I kind like this feeling though.' Ashley thought to herself

"No even though I know the Power Rangers will find us and rescue you us there still could be a chance that we can break out of these ropes." Cassie stated

"I agree with Cassie, I am not one to just stand around and do nothing." Tanya stated

The three girls just keep on struggling hoping to get themselves free.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"You are not going any human collecting today pal." I told him

"I like to see you try Rangers I think I'll had you all to my collection." Jughead stated grabbing his Magical jug

'Just as I was hoping for.' I thought to myself

I then jump up in the air pull Xavier out of its holster and slash down on the Jug freeing Richie, TJ, and Carlos.

"Hey no far." Jughead stated

"Yeah great work man." Rocky stated

"Whoa the Power Rangers." Carlos stated

"Putties attack them." Jughead ordered

"You guys go after the Putties I will handle Jug boy here." I told them

"Right." The others said

I then begin to fight Jughead while the others fight off the Putties.

_Kimberly's POV_

While the rest of us fight off the Putties we see TJ, Carlos, and Richie begin fighting the Putties as well.

"Oh no guys aim for the 'Z'." I told them after kicking a Putty to the ground

I then see TJ punch a Putty in the Z chest plate making it disappear.

"Yeah it works guys." TJ told Carlos and Richie

While we fight the Putties we then see TJ's, Carlos, and Richie's hands glow different colors. Trini and I go over to them as they open their right hands to find each of them now hold Golden Power Morphers with Power Coins in them. Richie's Power Coin has the Sarcosuchus, Carlos's Power Coin has the Ankylo, and TJ's Power Coin has the Brachiosaurs.

"Whoa what are these things?" TJ asked

"There called Power Morphers and those are the Power Coins inside of them they have chosen you three to become Power Rangers." Trini told them

"Us Power Rangers?" Richie asked

"Yeah they wouldn't have chosen you if they didn't think you could handle the power." I told them

"Listen we will explain more to you three about this later right now we really could use some more Ranger help." Trini told them

"How do we transform?" Carlos asked

"Hold the Power Morphers with the Power Coins out in front of you and call out It's Morphin Time and your dinosaur and it will do the rest." I told them

"You guys in?" TJ asked

"I am if you are man." Carlos stated

"Yeah same here." Richie stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" TJ yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

Once Morphed the three new Rangers take a look at themselves.(AN. The Gold Ranger suit TJ has is different than the one in the Calling of the Dinosaurs as there is no shield and his suit is all Gold with Black Diamonds)

"Man I can't believe this I'm actually a Power Ranger." TJ mentioned

"Yeah same here man." Carlos stated

"Alright time to finish off these clay heads." Richie stated

"Alright then guys let's kick some Putty." Trini stated

We then go after the Putties.

_Paul's POV_

After kicking Jughead to the ground I saw TJ, Carlos, and Richie now morphed.

'Wow now those are some nice suits.' I thought to myself

I then turn towards Jughead.

"You had enough?" I asked as the others along with a now morphed TJ, Carlos, and Richie came up beside me

"You have gotten lucky this time Rangers but next time you're all going down." Jughead stated before disappearing

"Man he got away." Preston stated

"We'll get him next time but we need to get the new Rangers to the Command Center." I mentioned

"Yeah good idea." Tommy stated

"What are you guys talking about?" Carlos asked

"Alpha seventeen to teleport back." I said into the Communicator

"_Roger that Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then we all were teleported to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then we all teleported into the Command Center still morphed.

"So how do we return to normal?" TJ asked

"Just do what we do." Curtis told them

"Power Rangers, Power down." The fourteen of us called out

Just then the fourteen of us Power downed for Carlos, TJ, and Richie with Preston, Luke, and I back to our normal height.

"Power Rangers, Power down." TJ, Carlos, and Richie called out

Just then the three powered down. They then look at us in shock.

"Whoa unreal you guys are the Power Rangers?" Richie asked

"Yeah we are." Adam stated

"Wow so cool and now we are Power Rangers too." Carlos stated

"Yes you are." Alpha told him

"Whoa check out the cool robot." Richie stated

"**Welcome new Power Rangers**." Zordon told them

The three look at Zordon and get shock looks on their faces.

"Whoa check out that giant floating head." TJ mentioned

"**New Rangers I am Zordon the other Rangers and I wish to welcome you to the Command Center and that is Alpha five**." Zordon told them

"And I am C-3PO Human Cyborg Relations and this is my counterpart R2-D2." 3PO told them introducing himself and R2 to the others

"Whoa, am I dreaming or did we take a trip to Star Wars land?" Richie asked

"You're not dreaming we will tell you the about it later though." Luke mentioned

"Alpha have you been able to find the location of the cave yet?" Aisha asked

"Not yet Aisha." Alpha told

"What's going on?" TJ asked

"Aisha's cousin Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie were capture and are being held prisoners by our enemies Lord Zedd and Rita." I told them

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NO! three of them have manage to get their Powers this can't be happening." Lord Zedd stated

"Don't worry Zeddy we still have them other three tied up in the cave as long as the Rangers can't get to them the remaining three Power Coins won't get to them." Rita mentioned

"You are right my dear." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside an unknown cave**_

Still tied up to the rock with the energy ropes Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie continue to struggle trying to free themselves but all the struggling just makes the ropes even more tighter.

"Man it seems that every time we struggle against these ropes they just get tighter." Ashley mentioned

"I know." Tanya and Cassie said together

'Granted the feeling of being helpless is kind of a turn on but not in these kind of circumstances.' Cassie thought to herself

"Hey Tanya where are you from anyway?" Ashley asked trying to lighten the mood a bit

"Vegas." Tanya told them

"Wow that's cool I heard the shopping there is really cool." Ashley mentioned

"It is." Tanya stated

The three girls continue to struggle even though they know the ropes are only going to get tighter.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Anything Paul?" Aisha asked as she walks over to me as I work on one of the consoles trying to speed up the process

"Maybe Alpha, I need you to do a complete sector scan of Angle Grove beach." I told him

"Right Paul scanning now." Alpha said pushing a few buttons

A few minutes later a beeping sound was heard.

"The computer has got something there appears to be three life forms in the cave on the other side of the beach." Alpha stated

"Well I guess that would make sense as no one ever really goes to that area." Zack mentioned

"Good work guys." Kat said

"Alright Jason, Tommy, Aisha,, Kimberly, and I will go to the cave and free the others the rest of you stay here just in case Jughead comes back." I stated

"Got it Paul." Zack stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile outside of the cave**_

Once Morphed the five of us teleported down.

"There's the cave." Aisha said pointed straight ahead

"Yeah but looks who guarding the entrance." I mentioned

"Hello Rangers did you expect it to be easy to get to your friends?" Goldar asked

"Goldar I should have known you wouldn't be that far behind." I stated

"You won't be getting into the cave without getting past me first Gold Ranger." Goldar stated

"Kimberly you and Aisha make a run for the cave when you two see an opening." I told them

"You got Paul." Aisha stated

"Alright then let's do this." Jason stated

I pull out Xavier while Tommy pulled out Saba, Jason brought out his Power Sword while Aisha pulled out her Thunder Star Sword, and Kimberly brought out her Blade Blaster and switch it to Blade Mode. I went after Goldar while the others battle the Putties.

"Gold Ranger you're a pain in my neck." Goldar stated as we clashed blades

"Yeah will that makes two of us bucket head." I stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Kim Aisha here's your chance go now." Jason told them

"Right Jason come on Aisha let's go." I told her

"Right." Aisha agreed

The two of us then run into the cave. Once inside we see Ashley, Cassie, and Aisha's cousin Tanya tied up and tied to a giant rock.

"You three ok?" I asked

"Whoa the Power Rangers." Tanya stated

"I knew they show up." Ashley stated

Just then the Putties appeared in front of us blocking us from the three..

"Oh great not more clay heads go and free them I will deal with the Putties." I told Aisha

"Right." Aisha stated

I then fight off the Putties as Aisha went free her cousin and our friends.

_Normal POV_

"You all ok?" Aisha asked

"Yeah can you get these ropes off they are getting way too tight." Tanya stated

Aisha wasted no time as she used her Thunder Star Sword to cut the ropes.

"Thanks." Ashley stated

"No problem you think you three can help us with the Putties?" Aisha asked

The three look at each other for a moment before looking back at Aisha

"Yeah we'll help." Tanya told her

"Yeah I got a little score to settle with them." Ashley mentioned

Just then their hands glowed and they open them to find Golden Power Morphers with the remaining three Prehistoric Dino Power Coins. Tanya's Power Coin has the Raptor, Cassie's Power Coin has the Stegosaurs, and Ashley's Power Coin has the Spinosaurus.

"What are these?" Cassie asked

"These are your Power Morpher and Power Coins you use them to become Power Rangers." Aisha told them

"What hold on a second us Power Rangers?" Tanya asked

"Yes they wouldn't have chosen you three if they didn't think you could handle the power." Aisha told them

"So how do we call on our powers?" Ashley asked

"Hold them out in front of you and say it's morphin time and call on your dinosaur then you three will become Power Rangers." Aisha told them

The three girls look at each other and nod.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tanya yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

Once they took a look at their powers.(AN. The only difference in this is that the Orange Ranger has a skirt and Purple Ranger doesn't have the shield like in the Calling of the Dinosaurs.)

"Wow this is feels great." Tanya stated

"Man this is rockin." Cassie stated

"Ok let's do this aim for the Z on the Putties chest that is there weak point." Aisha told them

"Right." Cassie, Ashley, and Tanya said together

The three then went to help Kimberly deal with the Putties.

_Kimberly's POV_

Once I kicked down another Putty, I look to see Aisha had freed the others and Ashley, Cassie, and Tanya had morphed

'That's so totally cool.' I thought to myself

A few moments later we had taken care of the Putties.

"Wow these Powers are amazing." Tanya stated

"Come on we still have Goldar and more Putties to deal with outside." I told them

"Right." Aisha stated

"Right behind you." Ashley said

"Same here." Cassie stated

"Let's do it." Tanya stated

We all then ran out of the cave and started fighting the Putties with Jason and Tommy.

"Yeah you freed them and they got their Powers too." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah now let's finish the rest of these freaks and go deal with bucket head." Aisha stated

"Right." The rest of us said

We then battle the Putties

_Paul's POV_

When I kicked Goldar to the ground I saw Kimberly and Aisha coming out of the cave along with three new Rangers.

'Awesome.' I thought to myself

I then turn back to Goldar.

"You give up Goldar?" I asked

Goldar gets back on his feet and picks up his Sword.

"This isn't over Gold Ranger I shall return and have my revenge." Goldar stated before disappearing

"Man I wish he stop saying that." I muttered

I then head over to the others as they just finish beating the Putties.

"Hey what happen to that Gold dude?" The new Silver Ranger asked

"He ran off you three ok?" I asked the new Rangers

"Yeah we're fine." The Purple Ranger stated as I recognize the voice to be Cassie

"Good we better get back to the Command Center." Jason mentioned

"Yeah good idea." Tommy said

"Alpha eight to teleport." I said into the Communicator

"_Copy that Paul_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Just then we all were teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the eight of us teleported back into the Command Center demorphed and with me back to my normal height. Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie were shock to find out that the rest of us were Power Rangers.

"Wow so you guys are the Power Rangers?" Ashley asked

"Yeah we are." I told them

"Tanya I'm so glad to see you are you alright?" Aisha asked her cousin as the two hugged

"Yeah I am too but kind of confused by all this." Tanya stated

"**All your questions will be answered in time**." Zordon told them

Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley all turn to face Zordon and they get the same looks that Richie, Carlos, and TJ had earlier.

"Who are you?" Cassie asked

"I was going to ask what you are?" Tanya asked

"**I am Zordon of Eltar and this is our base of operations the Command Center**." Zordon told them

"My name is Alpha 5." Alpha told them

"And I am C-3PO human cyborg relations and this is my counterpart R2-D2." 3PO told them

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"This is just too weird." Tanya mentioned

"Trust me we all know how you feel." Aisha told her

"**TJ like Paul you are also the Gold Ranger you will control the Brachiosaurus Dino Zord, Tanya you are the Silver Ranger you will control the Raptor Dino Zord, Carlos you are the White Ranger you will control the Ankylo Dino Zord, Richie you are the Ruby Red Ranger you will control the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord, Cassie you are the Purple Ranger you will control the Stegosaurus Dino Zord, and Ashley you are the Orange Ranger you shall control the Spinosaurus Dino Zord**." Zordon told them

The six all nodded and looked into the Viewing Globe to see the Brachiosaurus, Raptor, Ankylo, Stegosaurus, and Spinosaurus Dino Zords combine into one Zord.

"**TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and Tanya by combining your Dino Zords together they will form the Prehistoric Megazord**." Zordon told them

The five of them nodded.

"**And Richie your Dino Zord will transformed into Warrior Mode**." Zordon told him

Richie nodded as he looked at the Viewing Globe to see the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Man this is sweet." Richie mentioned

"**And these are your Power Weapons, TJ yours is the Brachio Sword the double sided blade will serve you well. Carlos the Ankylo Axe is yours to call upon its Blade is as tough as diamonds and also doubles as a powerful Cannon. Ashley the Spino Lance goes to you with this you can split it in two and use it as two weapons or use it as one weapon that can deliver a powerful blow. Tanya the Raptor Daggers are yours to use you can use them as short range weapons or you can throw them as projectile weapons. And finally Cassie the Stego Bow goes to you it can fire normal bows and also fire powered up arrows as well. Now TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Tanya your five weapons has the ability to combine together to form the Prehistoric Blaster but you must only use it if you really need to. And finally Richie yours is the mighty Gator Sword its blade is as razor sharp as the Sarcosuchus's teeth**." Zordon told them

The six nod their heads as they saw their weapons in the Viewing Globe.

"Now those are cool." TJ mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar you worthless piece of shit not only did you let them Rangers free the girls but you allowed them to gain the remaining three Prehistoric Dino Power Coins." Lord Zedd stated

"I'm sorry Master." Goldar stated

"Oh you are just worthless." Rita told him

"Now calm down my dear we still have Jughead." Lord Zedd stated

"Well we might as well see if he can handle all them Rangers." Rita mentioned

"Jughead return to Earth and destroy the Rangers all twenty of them." Lord Zedd ordered

"As you wish Master." Jughead stated before disappearing

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just the alarm goes off.

"What's going on and what's that loud sound?" Tanya asked

"That's the alarm it warns us for when there is a monster attack." Aisha told them

"What's going on Zordon?" I asked

"**Lord Zedd has just sent Jughead back to Earth he is in the mountains and heading for Angle Grove you must stop him**." Zordon told us

"We're on call 24 hours a day." Kimberly told them

"**Good luck Ranger and may the power protect you all**." Zordon told us

"Ok guys time to show them what twenty Rangers can do." Preston stated

"Yeah let's kick it." Curtis stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile in the mountains**_

Once morphed we teleported down and saw Jughead.

"That's far enough Jughead." I told him'

"Power Rangers I'm glad you could make it all twenty of you." Jughead stated

"Yeah will you're not going to like it for long when we get through with you Jug boy." TJ told him

"Ok Rangers bring out your Weapons." I told them as I pulled out Xavier

Tommy then pulled out Saba then Preston pulled out his Dragon Dagger. Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, TJ, Tanya, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, and Richie pull out their Power Weapons while Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Kat, and Curtis pull out their Thunder Weapons. We then go on the attack. The others first made blows and him.

"Ok Rangers let's do it." Jason told them as they put their hands together in the form of a trampoline

"Now it's my turn." I stated

I then jump in the air and jump in the other's combine hands jumping higher and bring Xavier down on top of Jughead sending him to the ground.

"Great job Paul." Cassie told me

"Thanks Cassie you weren't too bad yourself." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Jughead is useless just like all the other monsters." Rita stated

"Maybe Jughead will do better when I make it grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing his Bomb device to Earth

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

Just then Jughead grew thirties stories tall.

"Man look at that guy." Richie mentioned

"What are we going to do now?" Tanya asked

"Time for us to call on the Zords." Preston stated

"Yeah but I think we should let the new Rangers handle it." I mentioned

"You sure about that Paul?" TJ asked

"Yeah go for it guys we know you can do it." I told them

"I say we go for it TJ." Ashley mentioned

"Ok let's move guys." TJ stated

The new Rangers then run forward.

'Good luck you guys.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

"We need Dino Zord Power now." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, Tanya, and Richie called out

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Carlos called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Cassie called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Ashley called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus walked out of the swamp

"Alright." TJ said before I jumped up into the air

TJ then hopped into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." TJ said placing his hands on the controls

Just then the others hopped into their respective Zords.

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

"Carlos here it's go time." Carlos said putting his hands on the controls

"Ashley let's get to it." Ashley said putting her hands on the controls

"Cassie here let's kick some monster butt." Cassie said putting her hands on the controls

"Richie here time to get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." TJ said as he placed my crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." TJ said

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Cassie said together

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Richie said pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Richie called out

Just then Jughead came after them and they started fighting it. Jughead went to punch the Zord but they had the Ankylo drill arm block it and had the Raptor arm punch him sending him to the ground.

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." TJ called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." TJ called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Carlos said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Gator Tail Saber." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Uh oh that doesn't look good." Jughead stated

"Prehistoric Double Strike." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and Tanya called out

"Gator Slash attack." Richie commanded

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Jughead the Ankylo Drill goes through Jugheads's stomach and both sabers slash down over Jughead destroying him.

"Yes we did it guys." TJ stated

"Yeah now that was awesome." Richie stated

_Paul's POV_

"Man now that was cool." Curtis stated

"You got that right." Zack stated

"Man those Zords are sweet." Rocky stated

"Yeah they are." Luke said

"Well those Power Coins choose well."Trini mentioned

"Yeah I agree completely." I stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NO I can't believe those newbie Rangers defeated us." Lord Zedd stated

"Oh shut it Zedd you are giving me such a headache." Rita stated

"That monster was your idea not mine." Lord Zedd stated

"Don't be placing the blame on me for your mistakes." Rita told him

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"**Congratulations on a job well done Rangers**." Zordon told us

"Thanks Zordon." I stated

"**And now I like to welcome our newest Rangers. TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Richie, and Tanya now that the six of you are Power Rangers you all must follow three basic rules or lose the Protection of the Power. First never use you Powers for personal gain. Second never escalate a battle unless Lord Zedd and Rita forces you. And finally keep your identities a secret no one must know that you are a Power Ranger**." Zordon told them

"You can count on it Zordon." TJ told him

"All the way." Cassie told him

"Yeah I'm in too." Tanya told him

"Same here." Richie told him

"We will stand together to the end." Carlos told him

"Yeah we are all 100% committed." Ashley told him

Billy and I then walked over to them.

"Here Billy and I made each of you Communicators." I told them as we gave each of them their respective colors

"Thanks." They said taking them

I then turn to face Zordon.

"Zordon, with the new Rangers in place I think it be best if we leave protecting Angle Grove to them until the rest of us come home from the tournament and we only be called upon if the battle gets too rough for them." I suggested

"**I agree with you Paul TJ it will be up to you and the rest of the Prehistoric Dino Rangers to battle Lord Zedd and Rita while the other Rangers are out of town and they are to be only be called upon if the need arises**." Zordon told him

"I agree Zordon." TJ stated

I then place my hand in the middle and the others put theirs on top of my we all then look at the new Rangers and they do the same.

"Welcome to the team guys." I told them

We then jump into the air raising our hands.

"POWER RANGERS." We all yelled out

**AN**: _Well there's the forty ninth chapter for this story. Now to explain a few things. First off I had not planned on having this many Rangers at this point in time or even include TJ, Carlos, and Cassie in the story but when I started writing the Calling of the Dinosaurs story I realized that there would be 20 Rangers by the time I get to season 3 of that series so I figure that by adding these Dino Powers to this as well as the others it will all even out so that when I write the Zord battles for season three I won't have to edit any Zords out. Now with changing the Gold Ranger's suit and not including the shield for Cassie those two suits would have been almost be just like what Luke and Paul has in this story so I change it. And with the fact that Orange Prehistoric is a girl in this story I figure that a little change there would be good for this one. So just be prepared that with any of my stories that any Ranger you are familiar with from the show that is a man could be given to a girl instead. Now I will probably do one to two more updates today but most likely not for this one as I barely have anything written for the second round. But I will do my best to get it written and out soon. So until next time please R&R._


	50. World Tournament Pt 6 The Second Round

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now this chapter will have a few sneak peaks at what is to come later but you will have to read and find out what it is and just read the Author's note at the end about it. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty: World Tournament Pt. 6 The Second Round

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT Stadium**_

After saying bye to our new team members the rest of us teleported back to the tournament grounds and went into the restaurant mom told us to meet her at. We then spot her and walk over to her.

"Hey mom where are Leo and the others?" Kimberly asked

"They had already left but said they will meet up with us tomorrow." Mom stated

"Ok." I said

"So what happen you guys were gone for a long time?" Mom wondered

"Well Lord Zedd and Rita had capture some friends of ours back home as well as Aisha's cousin that had just moved to Angle Grove so we had to free them as well as beat another one of their monsters." Kat told her

"Oh gosh are they all ok?" Mom asked

"Yeah their fine." Luke said

"Yeah and they had become Rangers too." Preston said in a low voice

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah it turned out that there were six more Power Coins but these were different than ours as they only choose those worthy of the Power and it had choose Aisha's cousin and our friends." Kimberly told her

"Wow so there are now twenty of you?" Mom wondered

"Yeah and they will protect Angle Grove while we are still here and they will only call on us when they really need the help." I told her

"Good." Mom said

'She must have been worried about us as we had to do battle like that for two days straight and plus I need the much needed rest as I need to stay focus on this tournament.' I thought to myself

"So is anyone as hungry as I am?" Rocky wondered

Luke and I raised our hands the others laugh but they all raise their hands too as we all haven't ate anything since this morning.

"Well how about I order us a couple of Pizzas to go and head to the hotel." Mom suggested

"Sounds good to me." I stated

"Yeah it does." Rocky agreed

_**Later on at night inside Luke's, Paul's and Kimberly's hotel room**_

"Hey Paul can I ask you something?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah what's up sis?" I asked

"Well what was that move you used earlier?" Kimberly asked

"The Solar Flare?" I wondered

"Yeah." Kimberly said

"Well it's a move that allows the fighter uses to blind their opponents allowing the fighter to take the opponent by surprise."I told her

"You have any other unknown tricks up your sleeves little brother?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I want to know to." Luke stated

"Well you guys well have to wait and see." I told them with a smirk

_**Meanwhile the next morning at the WMAT Stadium**_

The next morning after eating breakfast we all meet up with everybody at the same place we did yesterday.

"Hey where did you all disappear to yesterday?" Casey asked

"Well we got kind of lost in looking for Master Roshi yesterday." I mentioned

"Yeah sorry about that there was a big line at the bathrooms." Master Roshi mentioned rubbing the back of his head

'Something isn't right here.' I thought

"Hey guys we better get going we need to be in the waiting hall before they begin the second round matches." Tien stated

"Yeah your right." Jason stated

Kimberly then hugs me. I am confused by this but I hug her back none the less.

"Good luck today Paul and you too Jason." Kimberly said also giving him a hug

"Thanks Kim." Jason stated

"Just know that no matter what happens we are all proud of you three for making it this far." Kimberly told us as she hugs Adam as well

"Thanks sis." I stated

"Good luck son and you too Kaitlin." Tyler Steele said to his son and his friend

"Thanks dad." Ryan stated shaking his hand

"Yeah thanks Mr. Steele." Kaitlin said hugging him

"Good luck Yamcha I will be cheering for you." Bulma told him as they share a kiss

"Thanks babe." Yamhca stated

"I will be cheering for you Tien." Chiaotzu told him

"Thank you my friend." Tien stated

"Good luck Paul and you Jason and Adam." April stated

"Thanks April." I said

"See you guys after the second round." I told them

Yamcha, Tien, Ryan, Kaitlin, Adam, Jason, and I then head towards the waiting hall.

_Normal POV_

'Time for me to make my leave as well.' Master Roshi thought to himself as he slowly walked away from the others

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well we better go find a good spot to watch the matches." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah good idea." Rocky stated

"Hey where did Master Roshi go?" Luke asked

We all then look around finding him nowhere in sight.

"Ok where in the hell did he go this time?" Aisha wondered

"Don't know but he seems to disappear every time Paul and the others have to leave for their matches." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside the waiting hall**_

_Paul's POV_

As we waited for the announcer to come out and start things off we see Jackie Chan walk in.

"Well there is my opponent." Yamcha stated pointing towards his opponent

"Yeah." I muttered

'I still need to figure out who this guy really is.' I thought to myself

"Hey man you ok?" Jason asked putting a hand on my shoulder

"Yeah just something on my mind at the moment nothing to worry about I will be ready for our match later." I told him

"Good just know there will be no bad blood between us." Jason told me

"You know it bro." I said as we clasp hands

"Hey guys the announcer has just enter the ring." Adam mentioned

We all then go towards the ring entrance to get a better view and we also see our friends and family in the same spot they were in yesterday.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome back as we get set to begin the second round matches and it promises to be an exciting day for sure. Let's bring out our first fighters for the day Yamcha Bandit will go up against Jackie Chun." The announcer called out

"Alright time for me to start things off with a bang." Yamcha stated

"Good luck Yamcha." I told him

"Thanks man." Yamcha stated

Yamcha and Jackie Chun then walk out to the center of the ring and face each other.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Alright go Yamcha beat that old man." Bulma called out

"She could at least be a little nice about this." Trini whispered to me

"Yean no kidding." I whispered

_Paul's POV_

"Alright let's get the ball rolling let the first match of the second round begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

"You may have the first move young man." Jackie Chun told him

"Thank you but my first will be the only one." Yamcha stated as he then charge in at Jackie Chun

Yamcha goes to punch Jackie Chun in the face but Jackie Chun just grabs it.

"What?" Yamcha asked in shock

Jackie Chun then uses his other hand and throw Yamcha over his shoulder letting go to which causes Yamcha to hit the floor.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yamcha come on you can do it." Bulma called out

"Wow now that was some nice defense." Curtis stated

"Yeah it was I think that is his strategy for going up against Yamcha." Tommy mentioned

"Yes a good defense is the best offence for some fighters." Master Splinter mentioned

"So true Master Splinter." Raph stated

"And this is coming from the guy that rather go on the offensive." Mickey stated with a chuckle

Raph then hits Mickey in the head.

_Paul's POV_

"Lucky move now let's see you block this move." Yamcha stated getting up

"Well go for it." Jackie stated

"WOLF FANG FIST!" Yamcha shouted out

Yamcha then charges in towards Jackie Chun like a wolf and throws rapid punches at him. But Jackie Chun just keeps blocking them.

"Man look at that Jackie Chun is easily keeping up with Yamcha." Adam mentioned

"Yeah I know he must be really good if he is able to keep up with Yamcha." Ryan stated

'I knew it.' I thought to myself as I had just figure it all out

_Kimberly's POV_

"Whoa unreal that man is easily keeping up with Yamcha's special move." Preston mentioned

"Yeah I know it's unreal." Luke stated

"Well looks like this just has become a one sided match." I mentioned

"Yeah no doubt." Kat agreed

_Paul's POV_

"Time to end this." Jackie Chun stated grabbing both of Yamcha's wrists

"What?" Yamcha asked in shock

Jackie Chun then begins to spin Yamcha around several times before sending him flying out of the ring causing him to hit the grassy ground.

"And that's it Yamcha has landed outside of the ring so which means that Jackie Chun is the winner and will move on to the semi-finals." The announcer declared as the crowd cheers on.

_Kimberly's POV_

"All man Yamcha lost." Bulma said depressed

"Hey at least he made it to the second round of the championships you should be proud of him Bulma I know I am." Puar told her

"Yeah you're right Puar." Bulma stated happily

"Man that was one intense match." Preston mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Stevie stated

"And if I am right it is only going to get even more intense." Billy mentioned

"Yeah it is." I said

_Paul's POV_

Jackie Chun helped Yamcha back up onto the ring.

"You did well Yamcha but you had let your judgment get clouded that is why you had lost learn from this fight and you will have a better chance next time." Jackie Chun told him

"Thank you sir I will." Yamcha said shaking his hand

"Now that is a sign of great sportsmanship right there ladies and gentlemen." The announcer stated as the crowd cheered even louder

Just then they both walk back into the waiting hall and up to us

"Hey you did your best Yamcha." Jason mentioned

"Yeah thanks." Yamcha stated

"Well I need to take care of a few things so take care everyone." Jackie Chun stated walking away

"Alright see ya later Master Roshi." I stated crossing my arms over my chest

He stops in his tracks and tenses up.

'Now I really know it is him.' I thought to myself

Jackie Chun or rather Master Roshi turns around to face us.

"What are you talking about?" He asked nervously

'That just furthers my point.' I thought to myself

"No use in denying it Master Roshi I know it is really you." I told him

"You really are your father's son Paul." Master Roshi stated

He then pulls on his wig hard to get it off.

"OW! That hurt like hell." Master Roshi stated rubbing his now sore head

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's continue on we have Ryan Steele going up against Kaitlin Star." The announcer called out

"Good luck to the both of you." Adam told them

"Thanks Adam you ready Kaitlin?" Ryan asked

"You know it." Kaitlin stated

They then walk into the ring but I return to Master Roshi real quick.

"Look you can tell me the reason for this disguise after the second round and we won't tell the others I will leave that to you." I told him

Master Roshi nodded as he walked out of the waiting hall as I then walk back over to the others to watch the fight.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Alright time for the match between Kaitlin and Ryan this should be good." JB stated

"Yeah it will be and no matter what both will know they did their best and be happy for the other." Mr. Steele mentioned

"I agree with you old friend." Tao stated

Just then someone tap me and I turn around to see it was Preston.

"What's up Preston?" I asked

"Hey Kim you mind taking me to the food court to get some popcorn?" Preston asked

"Um sure we will be right back guys." I told them

"K but hurry back." Mom mentioned

We nod our heads and walk away from the others. As we kept on walking our Communicators goes off.

"Great not good." Preston mentioned

We then walked to a seclude area.

"Go ahead Zordon we read you." I said into my Communicator

"_Sorry for calling you all Kimberly but TJ and the other Prehistoric Dino Rangers are battling a monster under water they could use some help_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon I will go and help them with Dragon Zord." Preston said into the Communicator

"Ok look I won't be able to go back to the others without you so I will wait for you by the restrooms." I told him

"Right sounds good." Preston stated running off

'Man I really wanted to see the fight but hopefully he will be back before the end of the second match.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Once Preston got to an to a empty area he looked around once more.

'Time to kick some fishy ass.' Preston thought to himself

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Preston yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

_Paul's POV_

"Alright folks let the second match of the second round begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Both Kaitlin and Ryan get into the fighting stances then they begin fighting one another.

"Man look at them two go." Adam mentioned

"Yeah they are both really skilled for sure so it could go to either one of them." Jason stated

"Yeah I agree." I said

_Normal POV_

"Wow they are really going at it." Kira stated

"Yeah I know." Stevie agreed

"I wonder what is taking Preston and Kim so long in getting back here from the food court." Gina wondered

"Maybe there is a long line mom." Luke suggested

"Hey Billy, Zack, and I can go look for them Mrs. Hart." Trini offered

"Thanks that be great." Gina said

Zack, Billy, and Trini then left. A few moments later they see Kimberly waiting by the restrooms and walk over to her.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey Kim is Preston in the bathroom or something?" Trini asked

"No Zordon page us and said that TJ and the others needed help with a monster as they were battling under water." I told them

"That makes sense as the Dragon Zord was built for under water battle." Billy mentioned

"I hope they will be ok." Trini stated

"Yeah same here." I agreed

"Ah I'm sure they will be fine." Zack stated

Just then our Communicators goes off. We look around to insure we are clear.

"This is Zack go ahead." Zack said into the Communicator

"_It's Preston this fish freak is tougher then we first thought we could use some extra help here_." Preston said through the Communicator

"Right Trini, Billy, and I are on it." Zack said into the Communicator

"We better hurry so that we can get back before the others start getting suspicious." Billy mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Trini agreed

"Good luck guys and be careful." I told them

They run off to find a more seclude spot to Morph.

_Normal POV_

Once they had found a more seclude area they look around one more time to ensure that no one else is around.

"Ok guys let's do this." Zack stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Billy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

_Paul's POV_

Ryan and Kaitlin were still fighting each other.

"You're doing pretty good Ryan." Kaitlin told him

"Thanks and so are you Kaitlin." Ryan told her

Ryan then sweeps her feet from under her sending her to the ring's floor. Kaitlin gets back up.

"Not bad Ryan but check out this move." Kaitlin stated

Kaitlin then goes to do a spinning kick but Ryan catches her foot.

"Very cleaver." Kaitlin mentioned

"Thanks now check this out." Ryan mentioned

Just then Ryan had her do a back flip but before she could turn around Ryan side kick her in the back to which sent her out of the ring as she was close by the edge.

"That's it Kaitlin has fallen outside of the ring which make Ryan Steele the winner and he will go up against Jackie Chun tomorrow morning in the Semi-finals." The announcer declared

The crowd cheered loudly.

_Normal POV_

"Wow now that was a good match." JB stated

"Yes it was JB both Kaitlin and Ryan should be proud of themselves as well as for each other." Tao mentioned

"I couldn't agree more Tao." Tyler Steele mentioned

"Mrs. Hart you ok?" Curtis asked

"Yeah I am just wondering what is keeping Kimberly, Trini, Zack, Billy, and Preston." Gina stated

Just then they see the five of them walk back up with some popcorn and drinks.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey sorry for taking so long the line at the food court was really long." I mentioned

"No worries dear." Mom mentioned

"So Ryan manage to beat Kaitlin huh? Billy asked

"Yeah he did." Tommy mentioned

"Luckily they had a TV by the food court so we were able to sill see the fight." Preston stated

_Paul's POV_

Ryan goes and helps Kaitlin back up onto the ring.

"You did really well Kaitlin." Ryan told her

"Thanks Ryan I'm happy that you had won I will be cheering for you in the Semi-finals." Kaitlin told him as they shook hands

"Thanks Kaitlin." Ryan said

They then walk back over to us.

"Hey good job guys both of you." I said

"Thanks Paul." Ryan said

"So looks like you and me are up next Adam." Tien mentioned facing Adam

"Yeah let's do our best." Adam said

"Right." Tien stated as they shook hands

"Alright ladies and gentlemen let's keep things moving in the third match we have returning champion Tien Shinhan going up against Adam Park." The announcer called out

"Good luck guys." Jason told them

"Yeah we will be cheering for you both." I told them

"Thanks." Tien and Adam said together

Tien and Adam then walk to the ring then face one another.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes let's go Adam." Aisha called out

"You can do it bro." Rocky called out

Just then we see Master Roshi walk up to us.

"Master Roshi where did you go off too?" Billy asked

"There was a long line at the restrooms." Master Roshi stated

'Ok that's odd unless he had went to another restroom location because the one I was just at didn't have many people there.' I thought to myself

"Good luck Tien." Chiaotzu called out

_Paul's POV_

"Paul you think Adam can beat Tien?" Jason asked

"Tell you the truth there is a small chance that Adam can beat Tien but he will have to extremely careful in fighting him as Tien will be his strongest opponent yet." I mentioned

"Alright let's get the ball rolling let the third match of the second round begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Tien and Adam then get into their fighting stances and the go at one another. Adam goes to punch Tien but he easily dodges it. Adam then goes for a kick but Tien also dodges it.

"Man Tien is pretty fast." Ryan mentioned

"Yeah he is this is not going to be easy for Adam for sure." I stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Come on Adam don't give up." Kat called out

"Come on man you got this." Tommy encourage

"Keep it up Tien." Chiaotzu called out

"Keep it up Adam your doing great." I cheered

_Paul's POV_

Tien and Adam just stand there and stare at each other.

"You are doing pretty will Adam." Tien told him

"Thanks Tien so are you." Adam said

"You ready to continue?" Tien asked

"You know and I will be glad to start us off again." Adam stated going in after him

'Something isn't right here.' I thought to myself

Tien just stands there as Adam goes to punch him in the face to go right through him.

"What the hell?" Jason asked in shock

_Kimberly's POV_

"What in the hell just happen? Adam just went right through Tien." Kira wondered in shock

"You're not the only one confused Kira I am too." Stevie mentioned

"Same here." Preston mentioned

_Paul's POV_

"Where's Tien?" Kaitlin wondered

'Wait now I recognize that move.' I thought to myself

"Adam behind you." I called out

But I was too late in warning him as Tien quickly sneak up behind Adam and kick him in the back sending him out of the ring,

"That's it Adam has been knocked out of the ring so which means Tien has won and will move on to the Semi-finals." The announcer declared

The crowd then begins to cheer loudly.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Tien did it." Chiaotzu stated

"I don't get it what had just happen?" Curtis asked

"Tien had just used the After Image Technique." Master Roshi mentioned

"What's the After Image Technique?" Zack wondered

"If I am right in saying my old friend it is a technique where you create an illusion of yourself to through your opponent off guard." Master Splinter told us

"You are correct my friend." Master Roshi confirmed

"Whoa now this one neat trick." Zack mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Rocky agreed

"All this time I thought that it was only a myth but now I can see I was wrong." Tao stated

_Paul's POV_

Tien then goes and helps Adam back onto the ring.

"Hey you did really good Adam be proud that you had made it to the second round." Tien told him

"Thanks Tien and I am I learned that I have a lot to learn." Adam mentioned as they then shook hands

The crowd then cheers even louder.

"Now that is true sportsmanship right there folks we all can definably learn from these fighters in this year's tournament." The announcer stated

"I still don't get it how did Tien do that?" Ryan wondered

"It was the After Image Technique." I told them

"Your right Paul now I remember why that move seemed so familiar to me." Yamcha mentioned

Just then Tien and Adam walk back up to us.

"Hey good match man." Jason told him as they clasp hands

"Thanks." Adam said

"Alright folks I say get move to final match of the second round we have young Paul Golupski going up against Jason Scott." The announcer called out

"Well you ready bro?" Jason asked

"You know it let's do it." I stated

The two of us then enter the ring and face each other.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well looks like Jason and Paul are now up." Leo mentioned

"Yeah but I really don't want to see either of them lose." Mickey stated

"Neither do I." I stated

"Let's just cheer for the both of them." Trini suggested

"Yeah good idea and no matter what we will be proud of them both."Mom stated

"You right mom." I stated

_Paul's POV_

"Ladies and gentlemen let's get things rolling let the final match of the second round begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Jason and I then get into our fighting stances.

"Jason you may make the first move and don't hold back." I told him

"Thanks man and I won't." Jason said as then charge in at me

While he charges in I notice that he is not coming at me very fast.

'Either it's because of my training with Master Roshi or he is holding back.' I thought to myself

Jason goes to punch me but I easily dodge it and kick him at his side sending him to the ground.

"Jason are you holding back?" I wondered as he got back up

"No I wasn't holding back man." Jason stated

'Jason would never lie to me so it must be that I had surpass him in skills if he seems to be slower then I once thought.' I thought to myself

"Jason I wasn't trying to question your words but I wasn't for sure as it looked like you were coming at me slowly." I told him

_Kimberly's POV_

"Wait did Paul just say what I think he said?" Zack wondered

"You're not hearing things cuz I heard it too." Curtis stated

"Man you really did good in training him Master Roshi." Mom mentioned

"Yeah as well as Luke he really improved as well." I mentioned ruffling my little brother's hair

"Yeah but Paul knows he still has much to learn as do you Luke." Master Roshi stated

"I agree with you old friend." Master Splinter stated

"I know Master Roshi." Luke stated

_Paul's POV_

"Paul I can now see you have gotten stronger for sure so it looks like I will have to push myself to the limits if I want to have any chance at winning." Jason mentioned

"That's the spirit man you have the first move again." I told him

Jason then charges at me but this time a little faster.

'At least he is now pushing himself to the limits.' I thought to myself

I then block another one of his punches then I throw my own punch at Jason hitting him in the face to which sends him outside of the ring.

'Oh shit I didn't think I had put that much power in the punch.' I thought to myself

"That's it Jason had landed outside of the ring so which means Paul Golupski has won the match and will move to the Semi-finals to fight against Tien." The announcer declared

The crowd cheers as I go to help Jason.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Whoa that was one rad punch." Mickey stated

"Yeah but I don't think Paul had intended to hit Jason that hard." Leo mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Donnie stated

"Well I'm sad that Jason lost but at least Paul made it to the Semi-finals and I am so proud of him." I mentioned

'Real proud.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

I then help Jason back onto the ring.

"Hey sorry about that man I wasn't attending to hit you that hard." I mentioned to him

"No worries man besides you have really improved for sure but just know you still have a lot more to learn." Jason stated

"No doubt man." I stated

We then shake hands.

"That will conclude today's matches we will begin the Semi-finals tomorrow afternoon at one see you all then." The announcer called out

"Come on let's go meet up with the others in the waiting hall and go find the others." Jason stated

"Yeah good idea." I said

We then walk towards the waiting hall.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Well let's go and meet up with them." I suggested

"Good idea dear." Mom said

We all then go to walk to the waiting hall to wait for Paul and the others walk out.

**AN**: _Well there's the fiftieth chapter for this story. Now I know that all of are wondering why I had Preston, Trini, Zack, and Billy get called to battle back in Angle Grove and yet I didn't show the battle and the answer to your question is that the next chapter is going to take place during this chapter. I might be able to get it out tomorrow or maybe even tonight if I can get it done. Also I know I made Jason seem weak in this chapter and I didn't mean too as you have to understand that After training with Master Roshi for two months Paul would most defiantly be stronger then he was before the training. So until next time please R&R._


	51. World Tournament Pt 7 Underwater Battle

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now this chapter takes place during the events of last chapter as this shows you why Preston, Billy, Trini, and Zack were called into action. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty one for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty One: World Tournament Pt. 7 Underwater Battle

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"_The second round of the World Marthil Arts Tournament will begin right after this commercial break_." The reporter said through the TV

"This is going to be an intense round for sure." TJ stated

"Yeah I can't." Carlos mentioned

Richie then sat a couple glasses in front of them.

"Thanks man." TJ stated

"No problem where are Ashley, Cassie, and Tanya at?" Richie inquired

"They should be hear shortly." Carlos stated

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Ashley, Cassie, and Tanya are walking through the park to get to the Youth Center.

"You know I am kind of worried about these Communicators going off." Tanya mentioned

"I know what you mean." Ashley mentioned

"Yeah I know come on we need to get to the Youth Center before Adam's match begins." Cassie mentioned

Tanya, and Ashley nod their heads and quicken their paces.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Great we had a hard enough time dealing with fourteen Ranger but now we have to deal with twenty Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

"That may be true Zeddy but only six of them are in Angle Grove at the moment we and they are still only new to this whole thing let's send down a monster and deal with those Rangers." Rita mentioned

"Now that is a brilliant idea my little gumdrop." Lord Zedd stated

"How about sending down a sea type monster and have it capture one the new Rangers and taking that Ranger to an underwater cave." Goldar suggested

"Not a bad idea Goldar let's see where they are at." Lord Zedd mentioned

Lord Zedd then enhance his vision and saw Ashley, Cassie, and Tanya walking through the park.

"Ah prefect the three new lady Rangers are walking through the park time to send down my sea monster." Lord Zedd stated

"What kind of sea monster you plan on sending my Lord?" Goldar wondered

"The Terror Squid." Lord Zedd stated

"Yes the Terror Squid is the most fierce sea monster there is." Rita stated  
"Yes now to send down it down to Earth." Lord Zedd stated firing his staff towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

While Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie walk through the park Lord Zedd's lightning shot down to the ground in front of them revealing the Terror Squid. It was a Pink its head looks that of an squid and its arms look like an squid's tentacles.

"Hello ladies I am the Terror Squid and you are about to be splash." Terror Squid told them

"Oh no it's another one of Zedd's and Rita's monsters." Ashley stated

"Well I say we get our Morph on and take care of this sea critter." Cassie stated

"Not so fast ladies." The Terror Squid Stated

The Terror Squid then shoots its arms towards Tanya wrapping it around Tanya's body pinning her arms to her sides.

"Hey let go." Tanya cried out struggling against its hold on her

The Terror Squid then pulls her towards him.

"Time for us to take a little trip." The Terror Squid stated

"Tanya hang on." Ashley called out as her and Cassie then run forward

Before they could reach her both Tanya and the Terror Squid disappears.

"Not good Tanya got captured." Cassie stated

"Yeah we better get TJ, Carlos, and Richie and get to the Command Center." Ashley stated

Cassie nodded as the two then ran towards the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

TJ, Richie, Carlos, Ernie along with everyone else in the place are watching the Tournament it has just started the first match between Jackie Chun and Yamcha Bandit.

"Man that Jackie Chun dude is really good." Carlos mentioned

"Yeah no doubt." TJ stated

Just then Ashley and Cassie walk in and up to TJ, Cassie, and Richie.

"Hey you two where is Tanya at?" Richie asked

"Um she will be here in a minute she is having a problem with her car." Cassie stated rubbing her hand over her Communicator

TJ, Carlos, and Richie look at her gesture.

"Hey Ernie I am going to see if Tanya needs any help with her car." Richie stated

"Sounds good Richie I can handle things myself for a bit." Ernie stated

"Great thanks." Richie stated walking away

"We will help too." Carlos mentioned as he, TJ, Ashley, and Cassie walk into a secluded hallway

"What's going on?" TJ asked

"A squid type monster named the Terror Squid showed up in the park and grabbed Tanya." Ashley told them

"We better get to the Command Center and see if we can find her from there." TJ stated

"Yeah good idea." Carlos stated

Carlos, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, and Richie then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside an unknown cave underwater**_

Tanya is currently tied up hands behind her back and ankles tied together. She is also tied to a big rock standing up. The rock is a bit wet too seeing as how the cave is underwater.

"What you want from me you overgrown squid?" Tanya asked struggling against the energy ropes

"You will be my bait in drawing your Ranger pals underwater where I will destroy you all." The Terror Squid told her

"You won't win you freak my friends will rescue me and destroy you in the process." Tanya stated struggling against the energy ropes.

"Don't be so sure Ranger." The Terror Squid stated laughing evilly

Tanya just keeps on struggling.

'Hurry guys, not only is this freak annoying it wet in here.' Tanya thought to herself as her clothes slowly was getting wet from being tied to the rock

"Luckily I am not wearing an see through clothes." Tanya muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

After teleporting to the Command Center TJ, Carlos, Richie, Ashley, and Cassie had just informed Zordon about what happen.

"I don't get it Zordon why would that underwater freak capture Tanya?" Cassie wondered

"**Most likely to try and luring you all into a trap**." Zordon told them

Just then a beeping sound was heard. Alpha went to check it out.

"What is it Alpha?" Richie asked going over to him

"The computer has located Tanya an image will appear on the Viewing Globe." Alpha told them

They then turn towards the Viewing Globe and see Tanya tied to a rock in bue glowing cave.

"Oh no Ayi, yi, yi Tanya is really in a bind," Alpha cried out

"Do we have a location of that cave?" TJ asked

"The cave appears to be underwater in the middle of the Pacific Ocean." C-3PO told them

"Well we be able to teleport into the cave?" Carlos asked

"Yes R2 program the coordinates into the teleportation system." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep."R2 beeped plugging into the Computer

"**Rangers use extreme caution you will be in the Terror Squid's territory which will give him the advantage**." Zordon mentioned

"Right Zordon." TJ stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told them

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" TJ yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

_**Meanwhile back inside the underwater cave**_

Tanya just keeps on struggling against the energy ropes as by now her clothes were soaking wet from the damp rock.

'I am going to need a change of clothes when I get out of here if I get out that is.' Tanya thought to herself

"You know maybe I will destroy you first before your friends arrive." The Terror Squid stated walking over to her

Tanya then begins to struggle madly trying to free herself as the Terror Squid advance closer to her.

"Don't even think of touching her you underwater freak." A voice called out

The Terror Squid and Tanya turn towards the voice to see a now Morphed TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, and Ashley.

"Man am I ever glad to see you guys." Tanya called out

"Power Rangers so glad the five of you could join us time to fry you." The Terror Squid stated

"The only one that is going to get fried is you Squid face." Richie stated

"We shall see." The Terror Squid stated charging at them.

"Richie get Tanya the rest of us will handle this guy." TJ stated

"You got it TJ." Richie stated rushing over to Tanya while the others begin fighting the Terror Squid

"Richie please hurry these ropes are getting really tight." Tanya stated

"Right hang on Tanya I will have you out in a minute." Richie stated

Richie then got out his Blade Blaster putting it in Blade mode and cutting the ropes freeing Tanya. Tanya then rubs her wrists.

"Thanks Richie." Tanya told him

"No problem come on Morph and let's help the others deal with this sea freak." Richie stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Tanya yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

Once Morphed Tanya also pulled out her Blade Blaster switched it to Blade Mode and they joined their teammates in battle.

"I have a score to settle with you squid breath." Tanya stated

"Try it then Ranger." The Terror Squid stated

Tanya then jumped up and slashed down on him a few times making him fall to the ground.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No them Rangers are winning." Lord Zedd stated

"Let's make the monster grow Zeddy." Rita suggested

"Your right my dear grow my Terror Squid grow and destroy them Rangers." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device down towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back inside the underwater cave**_

Just then The Rangers see Lord Zedd's bomb device as the Terror Squid catches it.

"Hope your suits will allow you to breath underwater Rangers." The Terror Squid stated throwing the device down in front of him

Just then Terror Squid grew thirty stories tall to which also causes the cave to be filled with water quickly.

"Awe man not good." Carlos mentioned

Just then their Communicators goes off.

"Go ahead Zordon we read you hope you have something for us." TJ said into the Communicator

"_Yes TJ I have instructed Alpha, R2, and C-3PO to send your Zords down to you but be warn that they were not program for underwater battles_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Right Zordon thanks." TJ said into the Zordon said through the Communicator

"Well what are we waiting for let's get in them Zords and take this freak down." Cassie stated

"Yeah I couldn't agree more." Tanya stated

TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Tanya, and Ashley jumped into the Prehistoric Megazord while Richie jumped into the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode.

"Your two Zords can't stop me." The Terror Squid stated

The Terror Squid then charge at them with its sword. The Rangers had their Zords block his moves but he is proven to be stronger than them as their Zords were not meant for underwater battle.

"Awe man this isn't good." Richie stated

"I agree we could use some help." TJ mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon they are going need help." Alpha mentioned

"**I was afraid this would happen we have no choice contact the other Rangers we are going to need Preston and the Dragon Zord for this**." Zordon mentioned

"Yes Zordon I will contact the other Rangers now." C-3PO stated pushing a few buttons

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Good work R2 put them through now." C-3PO told his friend

Just then Kimberly and Preston appeared in the Viewing Globe.

"_Go ahead Zordon we read you_." Kimberly said through the Viewing Globe

"**Sorry for calling you all Kimberly but TJ and the other Prehistoric Dino Rangers are battling a monster under water they could use some help**." Zordon told them

"_Right Zordon I will go and help them with Dragon Zord_." Preston said through the Viewing Globe

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi be careful Preston." Alpha cried out

_**Meanwhile back underwater**_

"You Rangers are no match for me so prepare to meet your end." The Terror Squid stated

Before he could anything five missiles fried at him sending him to the sea ground

"Who did that?"Ashley wondered

"Hey guys what you think of the Dragon Zord?" Preston asked

"Preston man are we ever glad to see you." Richie stated

"Hey sorry we had to call you away Preston." TJ mentioned

"No worries man now let's get this battle on land shall we." Preston stated

"One more Zord won't help you." The Terror Squid stated

"We'll see about that." Preston stated

Preston then got the Dragon Zord to wrap its tail around the Terror Squid.

"Hey what's the big idea?" The Terror Squid asked

"Time for some fresh air." Preston stated

Just then the Dragon Zord carried the Terror Squid above water and threw him to the ground in a mountain are. The Dragon Zord, Prehistoric Megazord, and the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode walked out of the water and up to the Terror Squid.

"Just because you have brought me up on land doesn't mean you will win." The Terror Squid stated

The Terror Squid then fire lasers at their Zords sending them to the ground.

"Man not good our Power level still hasn't recover yet." Carlos mentioned

"Well I guess it's time we call on a few more Rangers." Preston stated pressing a few buttons on the controls

"_This is Zack go ahead_." Zack said through the Communicator

"It's Preston this fish freak is tougher then we first thought we could use some extra help here." Preston said into the Communicator

"_Right Trini, Billy, and I are on it_." Zack said through the Communicator

"Yeah help is on the way guys." Preston stated

"Great in the meantime we need to deal with this freak." Richie stated

Before they do anything more a lightning bolt hit the Terror Squid sending him to the ground they look to see that it was the Mastodon, along with the Triceratops, and Saber-Tooth Tiger Zords

"Hey guys thought you all could use some help." Zack said

"Yeah this giant squid head has another thing come." Trini said

"Cause reinforcements has arrive." Billy said

"Great timing guys what do you say let's bring them together." Preston said

"Yeah sounds good to me." Trini said

"Dragon Zord Battle Mode transformation sequence, begin now." Zack called out

Just then, the Dragon Zord became the head and body the Mastodon Zord became the arms. While the Triceratops and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords became the Legs while the Dragon Zord's tail became a staff.

"Drangon Zord Battle Mode online." Zack, Billy, Trini, and Preston say together

"Whoa now that looks sweet." Carlos stated

"Yeah alright time to end this so that we can get back to the tournament." Trini stated

"Yeah I'm with ya." Billy stated

"Same here." Zack stated

"Then let's do this thing." Preston stated

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." TJ called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." TJ called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Carlos said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Gator Tail Saber." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Uh oh this doesn't look good." The Terror Squit stated

"Prehistoric Double Strike." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and Tanya called out

"Gator Slash attack." Richie commanded

"Power Staff Drill attack." Billy, Trini, Zack, and Preston called out

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at the Terror Squid both the Ankylo Drill and Power Staff strike through the Terror Squid's chest making a big hole in its chest. Then both the Prehistoric Saber and Gator Tail Saber slash down on The Terror Squid which in turn went to the ground and exploded.

"Yeah now that was epic." Preston stated

"Yeah it was bro." Zack stated

"Hey thanks for the help guys but you best return to the tournament before the others get suspicious." TJ mentioned

"Yeah your right." Trini stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"NO! Those Rangers are a real pain in my back side." Lord Stated

"Oh shut up Radiator Face I have such a headache." Rita screech out holding her head.

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT grounds**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then I see Trini, Billy, Zack, and Preston walk up to me.

"Hey guys glad to see you are all are alright." I stated

"Yeah we took care of that sea freak for good." Zack stated

"Yeah that squid is toast dude." Preston stated

"Eww I don't think I even want to know what that monster had looked like." I mentioned

"Trust me you don't." Trini stated

"Come on let's get some popcorn and get back to the others." Billy mentioned

"Yeah sounds good to me." Preston said

We then walk over to the food court to get some popcorn and drinks and get back to the others.

_**Meanwhile awhile later back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

Just then TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Richie, and Tanya now wearing dry clothes walks in and up to the juice bar.

"Hey Ernie sorry for keeping Richie so long we were having a problem trying to figure out what the was making my aunt's car act up." Tanya said

"No worries Tanya were you guys able to find the problem?" Ernie asked

"Yeah we did." Tanya stated

"So what happen at the tournament while we were gone?" Carlos asked

"That Jackie Chun guy won his match and Ryan Steele won his match and you guys are just in time for Adam's match." Ernie told them

"Sweet." Ashley stated

They then look at the TV watching Adam go up against Tien.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ah now that the Rangers have taking care of another one of Zedd's monsters we can finial enjoy the Word Tournament." Alpha stated as he, Zordon, C-3PO, and R2 are watching the match between Adam and Tien

"**Yes Alpha let's just hope Lord Zedd and Rita don't cause anymore trouble while the other Rangers are still out of town**." Zordon stated

"As do I Zordon." C-3PO stated

They then see Tien kick Adam out of the ring.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone had just seen Adam get kicked out of the ring and are now seeing Paul and Jason enter the ring.

"Man I feel bad that Adam had lost." Carlos mentioned

"Yeah but he did well." Ernie stated

"This should be a good match both Paul and Jason are great fighters it probably could go either way." TJ stated

"Maybe." Ashley muttered

"Hey look the match is about to begin." Richie stated as they then see Jason go after Paul.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

They had just seen Jason get kick sending him to the ground.

"Oh boy it looks like Paul training really had paid off." C-3Po mentioned

"Yeah and it looks like Paul is going to win this match." Alpha mentioned

"**I have to agree with you Alpha**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

"Man Paul's training must have really paid off." Mrs. Scott mentioned

"Yeah it does." Mr. Scott stated

Just then they see Jason go in after Paul again but like before Paul blocks another punch from Jason but what they see next shocks them as Paul throws a punch at Jason's face to which sends him flying outside of the ring.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi I didn't think Paul got that strong from his training." Alpha cried out

"**I didn't either Alpha but it shows that Paul has learn a lot within the last few months**." Zordon mentioned

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Yes I agree R2 I hope Jason will be alright too." C-3PO mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone was dead silent after what they had seen happen. The live coverage has since ended.

"Whoa I can't believe that Paul had sent Jason out of the ring with one punch." TJ mentioned

"I know its crazy." Cassie stated

"Well at least Jason wasn't hurt that badly." Mrs. Scott mentioned

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT Stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

Jason and I then walk up to the others.

"Hey Jason you ok? It looked like that punch it hurt?" Adam asked

"Yeah it did a bit but I'm fine." Jason stated

"Hey Paul it looks like your training with Master Roshi really has paid off." Tien mentioned

"Yeah it did and I can't wait for our match tomorrow." I told him

"Same here my friend." Tien said

"Come on let's go meet up with the others." Ryan stated

Ryan, Tien, Yamcha, Kaitlin, Adam, Jason, and I then walk out of the Waiting hall to see Kimberly, Luke, mom and the others waiting for us.

"Hey guys." I greeted

"Hey great job to all of you." Kat said

"Thanks Kat." Adam stated

Just then I got wacked in the head by Kimberly.

"OW! What was that for?" I asked rubbing my now sore head

"For hitting Jason that hard." Kimberly stated

"Hey in my defense I didn't intend to hit him that hard." I told her

She then smiles and hugs me and I hug her back.

"I can't never stay mad at you for too long little brother." Kimberly told me

"True." I stated as we broke the hug

"I'm sorry that you had lost the match Yamcha." Bulma mentioned

"Ah it's no big deal it just means that I have more to learn." Yamcha stated

"Jason you sure your ok?" Mom asked as she tried to check his jaw

"Mrs. Hart I'm sure I'm ok." Jason assured as he tried to stop mom from checking him

We all laugh at that as Jason had failed in keeping mom from going into doctor mode on him.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty first chapter for this story. Now the next chapter will be the Semi-Finals and I will try and get it out tomorrow night but no promises. So until then please R&R._


	52. World Tournament Pt 8 Semi-Finals

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one. Also i don't own Just Stop by Disturbed, Makes No Difference To Me by Sum 41, and A Bigger Mood by American Hi-Fi, i just used them for Paul's and Tien's battle.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Please make sure to read the Author's note at the end for some things need to be discussed. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty two for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Two: World Tournament Pt. 8 Semi-Finals

_**Meanwhile later on at night inside Luke's, Kimberly's, and Paul's hotel room**_

"Hey Paul you think you're ready for Tien tomorrow?" Luke asked

"Well as ready as I'll ever be." I stated

"Paul no matter what happens just know that I am real proud of you for making it this far." Kimberly reminded me

"I know sis." I stated

"Well you better get to sleep Paul you have a big day tomorrow." Kimberly said

"I know." I stated

Luke and I then craw into our beds as Kimberly kisses our heads and climb into her own bed.

"Night guys love you." Kimberly told us

"Love you too sis." Luke and I said together

Kimberly then shuts the lights off and we go to sleep.

_**The next morning at the WMAT stadium grounds**_

The next morning after having breakfast and changing we had all meet up with the others at the entrance.

"Hey guys." I greeted

"Hey dude you ready for today?" Mickey asked

"Yeah I am." I stated

"Hey man good luck against that Jackie Chun dude." JB stated as he and Ryan clasped hands

"Thanks JB." Ryan stated

"Good luck Tien." Chiaotzu said

"Thank you my friend." Tien stated

"Paul remember your training." Master Splinter stated

"I will Master Splinter." I stated

Ryan, Tien, and I then walk towards the waiting hall.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey Kim you ok dear?" Mom asked

"Yeah I'm just a little worried about Paul is all." I mentioned

"Ah don't worry Kim Paul will be just fine and besides if the last few days has been any proof enough we has shown us he will be fine." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Jason stated rubbing his cheek

"Hey did anyone see where Master Roshi went off too?" Preston asked

We all look around but not seeing him anywhere.

"Ok where in hell did he disappear too this time?" Mom mentioned

"I don't know but he seems to be doing that a lot lately." Kat mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside the waiting hall**_

_Paul's POV_

While we were waiting for the announcer to show up we see Jackie Chun aka Master Roshi walk in.

"Hey am I too late?" Master Roshi asked

"Nope it looks like they're about to start." Ryan mentioned

Just then the announcer from the last few days walked onto the ring.

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to the Semi-Finals we have two incredible matches for all of you today and it promises to be great so let's bring out our first fighters. In the first match of the Semi-Finals we have Ryan Steele going up against Jackie Chun." The announcer called out

"Good luck guys." I stated

"Thanks man." Ryan said

Master Roshi just nods his head and the two of them walked into the ring. Master Roshi then turned to the announcer.

"Before we start there is something I would like to share with everyone." Master Roshi told him

"Oh um sure thing Mister Chun." The announcer said handing him the mic.

'I think I know what he is doing.' I thought to myself

"Ladies and gentlemen I just want to let all you know Jackie Chun is not my real name as I used the name and this wig as to disguise myself my real identity is the turtle hermit Master Roshi." Master Roshi stated taking off his wig

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us just look on in shock.

"I can't believe this Jackie Chun is really Master Roshi." I manage to say

"Yeah a those of us that fought yesterday discovered it as Paul manage to figure out his true identity just from watching my fight against him." Yamcha mentioned

"Man why would Master Roshi want to disguise himself?" Tommy wondered

"Yeah I like to know that as well." Luke wondered

"He had plan to do so from the very beginning when you and Paul began training under him." Master Splinter stated

"I think I get he wanted to see how strong the two of you had become and he figure that is you two would have known who he really is then you two wouldn't fight him with everything you have." Billy summarize

"I get it now." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah it makes sense now." Kat agreed

"Well this is a turn of events for sure." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone all just became shock by these turn of events.

"Whoa would never have seen that one coming." TJ mentioned

"I know it's shocking for sure." Richie stated

"I wonder why Paul's and Luke's teacher enter the tournament in disguise?" Cassie wondered

"I think he wanted to see the results of their training and thought that the only way that could happen is entering and going undercover but if I were to bet I think Paul figure out who he really was." Mr. Scott stated

"That makes sense." Mr. Jones stated

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

Master Roshi then hands the mic back to the announcer and turns to face Ryan.

"Whoa what a shocker Ladies and gentlemen Jackie Chun is actually none other than the great Master Roshi this has just gotten more exicting now let's not waste anymore time let the first match of the Semi-Finals begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

Ryan and Master Roshi then get into their fighting stances.

"You may have the first move." Master Roshi told him

"Thanks." Ryan stated

Ryan then charge in at him Ryan goes to punch him but Master Roshi blocks it and kicks Ryan's legs from under him sending Ryan to the floor. Ryan got back up as Master Roshi step back a few feet.

"Not bad everything I have heard about you from Tao is true." Ryan mentioned

"Thanks you are defiantly a gifted martial artist." Master Roshi told him

"Thank you now it's time we continue this fight." Ryan stated

Ryan then went to attack Master Roshi again only for him to block each of his attacks.

"This match will be over soon." I mentioned

"Yes I agree." Tien stated

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man Ryan is having a real hard time with fighting Master Roshi." JB mentioned

"I agree JB." Kaitlin said

"This fight will not last much longer." Tao mentioned

"I agree it would appear Roshi has been in control this entire time." Master Splinter stated

'I just hope Paul will not have this hard of a time dealing with Tien.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

Ryan and Master Roshi had once again backed up a bit staring at each other. Then Master Roshi puts his hand out in front him.

'Is he doing what I think he's doing?'I thought to myself

"AHH!" Master Roshi shouted out as a gust of wind blew out of his hands

Ryan try to keep his feet on the ground but it failed as he was then blow out of the ring landing on the grassy ground.

"That's it Ryan has been knocked outside of the ring so that means that Master Roshi will move on to the final round." The announcer declared

The crowd cheered loudly.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man it's too bad Ryan lost." JB mentioned

"Yeah I know but I am proud of him for making it this far." Tyler mentioned

"Yeah to have make it this far is a big accomplishment." Mom mentioned

I happen to look down at mom's hand to which she is holding his hand.

'I wonder.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

We then see Master Roshi help Ryan back onto the ring.

"You did will be very proud that you had made it all the way to the Semi-Finals." Master Roshi told him as they shook hands

"Thanks and I am." Ryan stated

The two then walk back into the waiting hall and up to us.

"Hey good job Ryan." I told him

"Thanks Paul." Ryan stated

"Hey Paul." Tien started

"What's up Tien?" I asked

"Listen the last time we fought one another it wasn't really a real fight so I want you to give it your all in this." Tien told me

"You can count on it Tien." I told him as we shake hands

"Alright folks let's move onto our final Semi-Finals match. We have Paul Golupski going up against Tien Shinhan." The Announcer called out

"It's time." Tien stated walking out to the ring

"Yeah." I stated walking out behind him

'This might prove to be tougher then my match with Luke the other day.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Go Paul you can do it man." Tommy called out

"Yeah we all believe in you bro." Zack called out

"You can do it brother." Luke called out

"We are all proud of you Paul no matter what happens." I called out

'Real proud.' I thought to myself

"You can do it man." Preston called out

"Yeah you're the best." Kira called out

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Paul is up next Zordon I am nervous though you think Paul will be able to defeat Tien?" Alpha asked

"**I believe he can Alpha Paul has shown that he is stronger then what he was a few months back but it will be hard for him to beat Tien for sure**." Zordon stated

"Oh do please be careful Master Paul and good luck." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Here it is Paul's match in the Semi-Finals." TJ mentioned

"Yeah but you think Paul stands a chance against Tien?" Tanya wondered

"Believe me he does." Carlos stated

"Good luck Paul all of Angle Grove is cheering for you little buddy." Ernie muttered

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

"Alright ladies and gentlemen it is time for the final match of the Semi-Finals who will move on to the finals will it be young Paul or the returning champion Tien. So with no more delays let the match begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

'It's time.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Once the match started both Paul and Tien wasted no time as then begin fighting one another.

_Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life  
Just drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life  
Step back a moment, and look at the miracle starting in our life  
Don't stop the moment, and let the incredible happen knowing that_

Paul had just block Tien's kick and sent a right hook to Tien's face but Tien just blocks it.

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
To be the best in the world_

Tien went to sweep Paul's legs from under him but manage to jump in the air and sent a kick to Tien's head to which sent him a few feet away on the ring's floor.

_Just stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my life  
Enough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel inside  
Step back a moment, remember how the miracle started in our life  
Take back the torment; I won't be enjoying this moment knowing that_

Paul went to chop block Tien but he disappeared. Sensing a presence behind him Paul vanished just as Tien brought his fist down where he was standing just a second ago.

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide  
We'll be the best in the world_

Tien went to Kick Paul but he blocked the kick with his forearm.

_All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in  
All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion  
From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in_

Paul goes to sweep Tien's legs from under him but Tien jumps out of the way and the two then start at it again.

_All that you want is to criticize  
Something for nothing  
And all that I want is forgiveness one more time  
I know that  
All that we want is to feel inside  
Some kind of comfort  
And all that we've done  
We can hide_

Paul and Tien just rapidly trade blow for blow neither giving an inch.

_We'll be the best in the world  
We'll be the best in the world  
Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life  
Just drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life_

Paul and Tien stop fighting for a bit to catch their breaths.

_Paul's POV_

I just stare at Tien.

'Man I still can't believe how strong I have become.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Master Roshi just stared at them in shock more so on Paul then Tien.

'I don't believe it I didn't think Paul got that strong in the last two months. He might even be stronger than me.' Master Roshi thought to himself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man I can't believe my eyes." Rocky manage to say

"I know now I am starting to see why Paul thought I wasn't giving it my all yesterday." Jason mentioned

"Now I know why I lost to Paul." Luke muttered

I put a hand a reassuring hand on his shoulder and look on towards the fight.

"Keep it up Paul your doing great little brother." I cheered on

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Whoa this is one extreme fight." Alpha mentioned

"I agree Alpha." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Of course Master Paul still has a chance at winning." C-3PO stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Man Paul is really doing well." Mrs. Jones mentioned

"Yeah I know but that Tien dude is pretty good as well. Richie mentioned

"Paul still can win this." Ashley mentioned

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

"Not bad Paul you are really doing well." Tien stated

"So are you Tien." I mentioned

"You ready?" Tien wondered

"You know it." I stated

_Normal POV_

Paul and Tien then start fighting each other again.

_You're running fast and missing but cannot help  
convincing.  
The reasons you gave me are all wearing thin.  
It's not meant to hurt you but let me assure,  
It's not what I said but intentions you've read._

Paul goes to punch Tien but Tien sides steps and sends kicks Paul in the side sending him to the ring's floor but Paul quickly gets back up and the two go at it yet again.

_So when you hold onto the past then you  
Will break down what little is left.  
There's nothing more you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me.  
_

Paul goes to sweep Tien's legs from under him but yet again Tien manages to dodges and goes to drive his knee in Paul's back but Paul get's out of the way in time.

_Now that you're older life's weighing on your  
shoulders.  
You can't seem to keep things so perfectly straight.  
With most things so basic you might as well face it.  
You can't help but worry it's all just begun  
_

Paul and Tien are now rapidly attacking each other blocking and dodging each other's attacks.

_So when you hold onto the past then you,  
Will break down what little is left.  
There's nothing more you can't ignore,  
And say it makes no difference to me._

Paul and Tien keep on rapidly throwing punches and kicks at each other.

_It makes no difference,  
It makes no difference to me,  
It makes no difference,  
It makes no difference to me __Top oBottom of Form_

Both Paul and Tien are now panting trying to catch their breaths.

_Paul's POV_

'Man I have to find a way to end this fast if I want to beat Tien.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man they are just going at it now." Preston mentioned

"Yeah I know." Trini stated

"Come Paul don't give up little brother." I cheered on

"You can do it brother." Luke cheered on

_Paul's POV_

"Ready to go again Tien?" I wondered

"You know it." Tien stated

_Normal POV_

Paul and Tien then go at it once more. Paul knows that he must find a way to end this match quickly if he wants to make it to the finals.

_I need a bigger mood__  
__To block out the sun__  
__I don't wanna see what i've become__  
__And you could fight your way__  
__Give back what you really want__  
__It's nothing special anyway _

Paul and Tien lock hands with each other trying to push the other forward.

_[chorus:]__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I'm falling faster everyday__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I gotta spit you out__  
__You bring me down__  
__Everthing just crashes to the ground__  
__Cause you were always in my way_

Still locked hand in hand Paul throws his knee at Tien's gut to which causes Tien to let go as he double over in pain. Tien manage to recover as he then blocks another one of Paul's punches.

I can feel a brake  
A bruise from another day  
It's hard to say just what i feel  
It all seems broken now  
When i'm stuck on the in between  
Staring at something out of reach

Paul and Tien rapidly punch and kick each other.

_[Repeat Chorus!]_

_Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I'm falling faster everyday__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I gotta spit you out__  
__You bring me down__  
__Everthing just crashes to the ground__  
__Cause you were always in my way_

Go!

Paul sees that Tien is about to use the Solar Flare so Paul quickly goes and prevents him from using it as he then punches Tien to the floor. Tien quickly get's back up. Paul then charges in at Tien. Tien just smiles at this and get's ready to block another one of Paul's assaults.

'Got you.' Paul thought to himself

_Yeah you're always in my way__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__You bring me down__  
__Everthing just crashes to the ground__  
__Cause you were always in my way__  
__Cause you were always in my way__  
__Cause you were always in my way__  
__Yeah_

As Paul got close he then vanishes.

"What the?" Tien asked shocked

Just then he felt a kick to his back to which sends him back to the stadium floor. Tien gets back up but doesn't see Paul anywhere.

"Where did he go?" Tien wondered looking around

_Kimberly's POV_

"Where did Paul go?" Preston asked

I see Luke looking up towards the sky.

"Luke what is it you see something?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder

"Not something someone." Luke stated

We all look up to see what he is seeing but can't make out what it is.

_Paul's POV_

"It's over Tien you have lost." I called down as I then move my hands in front of my face

"SOLOR FLARE!" I yelled out

Just then a bright white flash shown through the whole stadium blinding everyone including Tien but seeing as how I had put myself in front of the sun the blinding light was more instance.

"Time to end this." I muttered

I then went down like a speeding bullet and land on the stadium floor right behind Tien. I then cup my hands together.

"KA..ME..HA..ME..HAAA!" I yelled out as I fired a non lethal Kamehameha at Tien's back

Tien then ends up lading outside of the ring. Once the blinding white light disappears everyone that wasn't wearing sunglasses were getting their eye sights re adjusted.

"That's it Tien has been knock outside of the ring by Master Roshi's signature move the Kamehameha Wave so which means Paul Golupski has won the match and will move on to the finals to go head to head with his own Master." The announcer declared

The crowd then cheers loudly.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty second chapter for this story. Now I felt that this was a good spot to end it. Now, there are two more parts to this then the Tournament will be over. Now also to inform all of you I have put a lot of thought into this but I have decided to put out season three for this series as the second story in the series instead of keeping the two combine. So which means after the tournament is over there will be about four more chapters for this story then the first story of the A New Home series will be completed. But if you think I should keep the third season combine with this then give me your reason on that. Anyway I will do my best to have the tournament done within the next few days. So until next time please R&R._


	53. World Tournament Pt 9 The start

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now I have decided to extend the tournament part of the story by one chapter so this one will not have any fight scenes as this is to lead into the next chapter which will start with the fighting. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty three for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Three: World Tournament Pt. 9 The start

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone in the Youth Center was cheering as they had saw Paul win his match letting him to move onto the final round.

"Yes Paul did it." Ashley said as her and Cassie high fived

"Yeah he did great." Richie stated

"Hey Ernie no matter what happens in the final round we should at least throw a party for Paul for making it all the way to the finals." Tanya suggested

"Yeah and for the others for making it as far as they did." Mrs. Scott stated

"Yeah I agree too." Ernie stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Hooray Master Paul has made it to the final round." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped happily

"Zordon I have been monitoring the fight and it would appear that Paul is now stronger than his Ranger Powers." Alpha mentioned

"**As have I Alpha we will talk with Paul when the Tournament is over**." Zordon stated

_**Meanwhile back the WMAT stadium**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes Paul is going to the finals." Preston stated

"Yeah this is so great." Stevie stated

"Yeah I am so proud of him." Mom mentioned

"Same here mom." I said

'Very proud.' I thought to myself

"But what still can't get over is the fact that he this strong." Rocky mentioned

"I know I didn't think he would get this strong in just two months." Jason stated

"I know." Tommy agreed

_Normal POV_

"I don't believe it Paul might even be stronger than me I am going to have push myself to the limits if I even want to have a chance to win.' Master Roshi thought to himself as he and Ryan see Paul walk over to the edge of the ring to help Tien stand up

_Paul's POV_

I walk over to the edge of the ring and offer Tien my hand. Tien accepted the help as he gets back on his feet in the ring.

"Thanks for a great match Tien." I told him

"No I should be thanking you Paul you have shown me that I still have a lot to learn." Tien mentioned

"Maybe, but you were able to push me to my limits and if you haven't you would have won." I told him

"Well I wish you the best of luck in finals." Tien stated

"Thanks Tien." I said as we shook hands

The crowd cheers some more.

_Kimberly's POV_

"To bad Tien couldn't win but I am happy for Paul." Chiaotzu mentioned

"I can't wait for tomorrow's match it will be one instance match for sure." Zack stated

"Yeah defiantly." JB agreed

"Man just think of the great article it will be for the paper the Final match between student and master." Kaitlin stated

"Come on guys let's go and meet up with them." I stated

"Yeah good idea." Luke mentioned

We all go to wait at the entrance of the waiting hall.

_Paul's POV_

Tien and I then walk back into the waiting hall and up to Ryan and Master Roshi.

"Man you guys were great." Ryan told us

"Thanks man." I said

I then look at Master Roshi.

"Well Master Roshi looks like it will between you and me for the top prize." I mentioned

"Yes but just know that just because I am your Master doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Master Roshi reminded me

"I wouldn't want you to Master Roshi and I will be giving it my all as well." I told him

"Good come on then let's go meet up with the others." Master Roshi suggested

"Right sounds good to me." Ryan stated

The four of us then walk out of the waiting hall and see Kimberly and the others waiting for us. When we get there Kimberly brings me into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you little brother." Kimberly told me

"Thanks sis but can you maybe not squeeze so hard as I am a bit sore right now." I mentioned as we break the hug

"Oh sorry about that Paul." Kimberly said

"No worries sis." I reassured her

"Paul you were great." Mom told me as she brought me into a gentle hug and I return it

"Thanks mom." I stated as we break the hug

"Ryan I am proud you have fought well." Tao told him

"Thanks Tao your old Master is one hell of a fighter for sure." Ryan stated

"Hey Paul I still can't believe how fast and strong you have gotten over the last few months." Stevie mentioned

"Yeah man you were great." Preston stated as we clasp hands

"Thanks man." I stated

"Hey Paul are you feeling any pain?" Mom asked

'Oh great she is going into doctor mode now.' I thought to myself

"I'm fine mom nothing a shower and a good night sleep will take care of." I told her

_**Meanwhile later that night inside Paul's, Luke's, and Kimberly's hotel room**_

"Hey Paul you think Master Roshi will be harder to beat then Tien was?" Luke asked

"Yeah he will be a lot harder for sure." I stated

"Paul listen no matter what happens tomorrow evening in your match just know that me and all the others are very proud of you for making it this far." Kimberly told me putting a hand around my shoulder

"Thanks sis." I told her

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kimberly got and open the door and we see mom.

"Hey mom what's up?" Kimberly asked letting mom in

"I have been doing some thinking lately and there is something I want to tell the three of you." Mom said as she sat down in the chair

"What is it mom?" Luke asked

"Well Tyler and I are going to start dating each other." Mom stated

"Really?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah after seeing him again after all these years we had come to realize that we love each other." Mom told us

"Well mom if Ryan's dad makes you happy then I am happy for you." I told her

"I agree with Paul mom you deserve to be happy." Kimberly stated

"And I agree with the both of them." Luke said

"Thank you all three of you." Mom said as she pulled all three of us into a hug

A few moments later we break the hug.

"Now I suggest you go to bed Paul has a big day tomorrow." Mom mentioned

"Right good night mom." Kimberly told her

"Good night guys." Mom said as she kissed our foreheads and left the room

"Ok guys time for bed." Kimberly stated

We climb into bed and Kimberly kissed our cheeks and climb into her own bed.

"Night guys love you." Kimberly told us

"Love you two sis." Luke and I told her

Kimberly turned out the lights and we soon fall asleep.

_**Later the next day at the WMAT stadium**_

At about three in the afternoon we had all meet up by the entrance of the waiting hall as Master Roshi and I get ready for our match. Master Roshi had already went on ahead.

"Well Paul good luck out there and do your best." Kat told me giving me a hug

"Thanks Kat." I said returning the hug

"Remember Paul fight with honor and dignity." Trini told me also giving me a hug

"Thanks Trini." I said returning the hug

"Be safe out there honey and no matter what happens I am proud of you." Mom told me giving me a hug

"I will mom and thanks." I said returning the hug

Kimberly then brings me into a hug and I hug her back.

"No matter what you are always my champion little brother." Kimberly told me as we broke the hug

"I know sis." I said

Luke then walks up to me.

"Good luck brother kick some butt." Luke stated as we do our brotherly handshake(AN. If any of you have played the Metal Gear Solid Games then the handshake I am referring to is the one Otacon and Snake shared in MGS 2 Sons of Liberty.)

"Thanks brother." I told him

I then begin to walk off but turn around to face them.

"See you guys after the match." I said waving my hand

"Good luck Paul." The others called out as I walk into the waiting hall

_Kimberly's POV_

As Paul walks into the hall I can't help but smile at him. I then feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see it is Tommy.

"You should be proud Kim it's because of you that he made it this far in general." Tommy told me

"I am Tommy and he has come a long way for sure." I mentioned

"Come on let's go find a good spot to watch this thing." Zack stated

"Good idea." Curtis agreed

We then walk over to find a good spot to watch the fight.

_**Inside the waiting hall**_

_Paul's POV_

I walk in to find Master Roshi in a corner eyes closed.

'He is most likely preparing for the match I should do the same.' I thought to myself as I go to another corner and sit down cross my legs and close my eyes

_Normal POV_

Master Roshi opens his eyes and looks at Paul meditating.

'Good he is also preparing his mind for the fight.' Master Roshi thought to himself as he closes his eyes again to do the same

_Kimberly's POV_

We had found the same spot we had always managed to get throughout the tournament and we are now waiting for the announcer to show up to start this thing. I then see Kaitlin has her camera out.

"Hey Kaitlin I take it you are going to take pictures of the finals for the paper you work for?" I asked

"Yeah this going to make a great story." Kaitlin stated

"Well when it's out could you give us a few copies?" Mom asked

"No problem Mrs. Hart I be more than happy too." Kaitlin stated

"Thanks." Mom stated

"Hey Tien you think Paul can defeat Master Roshi?" Chiaotzu asked

We all look at him as well.

"To tell you honestly my friend Paul has a chance at beating him but it's pretty slim Master Roshi is even stronger than me." Tien stated

We all look on in shock.

'Master Roshi is stronger than Tien?' I thought to myself

"Man Paul really will have his work cut out for him this time." Preston mentioned

"No kidding." Adam stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone that knows Paul even Bulk and Skull are in the Youth Center as Ernie has put up a big projection screen so that everyone can see the final match.

"Paul is going to do great I just know it." Ashley stated

"Yeah but Master Roshi is pretty strong in his own right this is not going to be easy for Paul for sure." Carlos mentioned

"I agree man." TJ mentioned

"Hey did Kimberly or any of the others say when they be back in town?" Richie asked

"They said they be back two days after the tournament." Mrs. Jones told him

"That won't leave us a lot of time to get the surprise party set up for him and the other guys." Tanya mentioned

"I know but we can pull it off." Cassie stated

"Oh yeah." Ashley agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Zordon you think Paul is ready for this?" Alpha asked

"**I do Alpha Paul will be just fine**." Zordon stated

"I hope so." C-3PO muttered

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Hey guys the announcer has just came out and is heading for the ring." Aisha mentioned

We all then turn our attention to the ring.

_Paul's POV_

"Welcome Ladies and gentlemen to the final day of the World Martial Arts Tournament today promises to be one of the most exciting match of the entire tournament as in the finals we have the rarest pairing for a final's match we have Turtle hermit Master Roshi going up against his own student Paul Golupski." The announcer called out

I then open my eyes and stand up and see Master Roshi walk out to the ring. I then follow him.

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

They then see both Master Roshi and Paul walk out into the ring.

"Man look at Paul Bulky." Skull mentioned

"Yeah I know man he looks real serious about this." Bulk stated

"_Which one of these two will be crown the number one fighter in the world and go home with the grand prize of $5,000 dollars is anyone guess_." The announcer stated through the TV

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Kimberly's POV_

"Did he just say $5,000 dollars?" Preston asked in shock

"You're not hearing things man I heard it too." Rocky stated

"Man that is a big chunk of change." Zack mentioned

"I know cuz." Curtis stated

"Mom what do you think Paul would do with that amount of cash if he does win?" I asked

"If he wins that money the two of us are going to have a little talk about it." Mom mentioned

"Fighters to your corners." The announcer told them

Paul and Master Roshi then do so and face each other. The announcer then jumps out of the ring.

_Paul's POV_

Master Roshi and I then get into our fighting stances.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is time to get the party started let the championship match of the Word Martial Arts Tournament begin." The announcer called out as the bell rang throughout the stadium

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty three chapter for this story. Now the next chapter will be out sometime tomorrow most likely but who knows I might get it out late, late tonight if I keep up my pace. Also if you guys have any ideas for what I should call the sequel story to this feel free to share it with me it will be season three as you all know and it must start with A New Home. So until next time please R&R._


	54. World Tournament Pt 10 Pushed Limits

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one and I don't own the songs Open Your Eyes by Alter Bridge, Just Stop by Disturbed, and A Bigger Mood by American Hi-Fi I just used them for the fight.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. This chapter and the next are the final two chapters of the tournament and I am 100% sure this time. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty four for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Four: World Tournament Pt. 10 Pushed Limits

_**Back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

"Let's make this a good fight Master." I stated

"I agree." Master Roshi stated

_Normal POV_

Paul and Master Roshi then charge at one another and begin fighting.

_Looking back I clearly see  
What it is that's killing me  
Through the eyes of one I know  
I see a vision once let go  
I had it all_

Paul goes to sweep Master Roshi's legs from under him but Master Roshi manage to jump out of the way Roshi goes to kick Paul but he manage to block it.

_Constantly it burdens me  
Hard to trust and can't believe  
Lost the faith and lost the love  
When the day is done_

Master Roshi goes to punch Paul in the stomach but Paul manages to block the attack. Paul then kicks Master Roshi in the side causing the old Master to fall on the ring's floor, but Roshi gets back up.

_Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one  
On and on we stand alone  
Until our day has come  
When they open their eyes  
And realize we are one_

Paul blocks an incoming punch from Master Roshi and goes to throw one of his own but Roshi manages to block it.

_I love the way I feel today  
But how I know the sun will fade  
Darker days seem to be  
What will always live in me  
But still I run_

Paul and Master Roshi begins to rapidly attach each other.

_It's hard to walk this path alone  
Hard to know which way to go  
Will I ever save this day  
Will it ever change_

Master Roshi kicks Paul in the side which causes him to land face first in the ring but Paul quickly recovers and stands back up and goes after Master Roshi again.

_Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one_

Still today we carry on  
I know our day will come  
When they open their eyes  
And realize we are one

Paul and Master Roshi keep on rapidly attacking each other.

_Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one  
(its hard to walk this path alone  
hard to know which way to go)  
Will they open their eyes  
and realize we are one  
(lost the faith and lost the love when the day is done)_

Will they open their eyes  
And realize we are one

Paul brought his hands together and hit Master Roshi in the back of the head to which force Master Roshi to come crashing down into the stadium floor. Paul then lands on the stadium next to the fallen Master Roshi.

_Paul's POV_

'Man Master Roshi is more tougher then Tien for sure.' I thought to myself

"And Master Roshi is down." The Announcer stated

"But not out." Master Roshi grunted getting back up

'He is one tough dude for sure.' I thought to mysef

_Kimberly's POV_

"Can't believe how strong Master Roshi is it's unbelievable." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I know what you mean and Paul is able to stay with him." Jason stated

"Yeah I know." I muttered

"No Paul is just barely managing to keep up with Master Roshi." Tien mentioned

"I agree Tien Paul is pushing himself to his limits to just keep up with Master Roshi's speed." Yamcha stated

"Yeah Master Roshi isn't going easy on Paul for sure." Chiaotzu stated

"Paul still can win you know." Luke stated

'Paul please don't hurt yourself I will always be proud of you no matter what.' I thought to myself

_Paul's POV_

"Not bad lad I can see you have a lot of will power in you." Master Roshi stated

"Thanks Master Roshi, shall we continue?" I asked getting back into my stance

"Let's." Master Roshi stated getting into his stance as well

"Looks like the fight is back on folks this getting really exciting." The announcer stated

_Normal POV_

Paul and Master Roshi then charge at each other as they resume fighting again.

_Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life__  
__Just drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life__  
__Step back a moment, and look at the miracle starting in our life__  
__Don't stop the moment, and let the incredible happen knowing that_

Paul had just block Master Roshi's kick and sent a right hook to Master Roshi's face but Tien just blocks it.

_All that you want is to criticize__  
__Something for nothing__  
__And all that I want is forgiveness one more time__  
__To be the best in the world_

Master Roshi went to sweep Paul's legs from under him but manage to jump in the air and sent a kick to Master Roshi's head to which sent him a few feet away on the ring's floor.

_Just stop with all of your little deliberate problems with my life__  
__Enough of all the crippling, terrible pain we feel inside__  
__Step back a moment, remember how the miracle started in our life__  
__Take back the torment; I won't be enjoying this moment knowing that_

Paul went to chop block Master Roshi but he disappeared. Sensing a presence behind him Paul vanished just as Master Roshi brought his fist down where he was standing just a second ago.

_All that you want is to criticize__  
__Something for nothing__  
__And all that I want is forgiveness one more time__  
__I know that__  
__All that we want is to feel inside__  
__Some kind of comfort__  
__And all that we've done__  
__We can hide__  
__We'll be the best in the world_

Master Roshi went to kick Paul but he blocked the kick with his forearm.

_All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion__  
__From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in__  
__All I ever wanted was to be a real source of compassion__  
__From the moment that we found ourselves drowning in_

Paul goes to sweep Master Roshi's legs from under him but Master Roshi jumps out of the way and the two then start at it again.

_All that you want is to criticize__  
__Something for nothing__  
__And all that I want is forgiveness one more time__  
__I know that__  
__All that we want is to feel inside__  
__Some kind of comfort__  
__And all that we've done__  
__We can hide_

Paul and Master Roshi just rapidly trade blow for blow neither giving an inch.

_We'll be the best in the world__  
__We'll be the best in the world__  
__Just stop enough of the limitless critical comments on my life__  
__Just drop the judgment and all of your pseudo-involvement in my life_

Paul and Master Roshi stop fighting for a bit to catch their breaths.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man look at the go this is wicked." Zack mentioned

"I know." Curtis stated

"Both Paul and Master Roshi look to be out of breath but their will power is what keeps them going." Billy mentioned

"Yeah but I just hope Paul doesn't over do it." Mom mentioned as she holds Tyler's hand tightly

"I hope so too." I said as I do the same with Tommy's hand

"Man Woody is going to love this story." Kaitlin stated taking pictures

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Man look them go." TJ mentioned

"Yeah and it looks like Paul is having a harder time with fighting Master Roshi then he did against Tien yesterday." Carlos stated

"Paul can still win this." Richie reminded them

"Yeah if there is one thing some of us know about Paul is that his will power is his greatest weapon." Ashley stated

"Yeah but I hope it is enough though." Tanya stated

Ernie nodded his head at that as everyone turn back to the fight.

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

"You ready to go at it again Master?" I asked

"Yes I am." Master Roshi stated

_Normal POV_

Paul and Master Roshi then charge at each other once more and start fighting.

_I need a bigger mood__  
__To block out the sun__  
__I don't wanna see what i've become__  
__And you could fight your way__  
__Give back what you really want__  
__It's nothing special anyway _

Paul and Master Roshi lock hands with each other trying to push the other forward.

_[chorus:]__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I'm falling faster everyday__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I gotta spit you out__  
__You bring me down__  
__Everthing just crashes to the ground__  
__Cause you were always in my way_

Still locked hand in hand Paul throws his knee at Master Roshi's gut to which causes Master Roshi to let go as he double over in pain. Master Roshi manage to recover as he then blocks another one of Paul's punches.

_I can feel a brake  
A bruise from another day  
It's hard to say just what i feel  
It all seems broken now  
When i'm stuck on the in between  
Staring at something out of reach_

Paul and Master Roshi rapidly punch and kick each other.

_[Repeat Chorus!]_

_Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I'm falling faster everyday__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__I gotta spit you out__  
__You bring me down__  
__Everthing just crashes to the ground__  
__Cause you were always in my way_

Go!

Paul sees that Master is about to use the Kamehameha Wave so Paul quickly goes and prevents him from using it as he then punches Master Roshi to the floor. Master Roshi quickly get's back up. Paul then charges in at Master Roshi. Master Roshi just smiles at this and get's ready to block another one of Paul's assaults.

'Got you.' Paul thought to himself

_Yeah you're always in my way__  
__Yeah you're always in my way__  
__You bring me down__  
__Everthing just crashes to the ground__  
__Cause you were always in my way__  
__Cause you were always in my way__  
__Cause you were always in my way__  
__Yeah_

As Paul got close he then vanishes.

"What the?" Master Roshi asked shocked

Just then he felt a kick to his back to which sends him back to the stadium floor. Paul just stands there smirking as Master Roshi struggles to get back onto his feet.

_Paul's POV_

"Oh and Master Roshi is having a hard time standing up can he keep this up or will his student be crown the new World Champion?" The announcer wondered

'I might be able to win this yet.' I thought to myself with a smirk

_Kimberly's POV_

"I think Paul is going to win you guys." I mentioned

"Yeah he did it." Luke stated

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Yes Paul is doing it." Ashley stated

"Yeah this is awesome Paul will win for sure now." Cassie stated

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Normal POV_

'Oh this is not good Paul is strong and true that we are both tired he still has more left then I do. I guess there is only one move that can stop him now. I just hope it doesn't back fire.' Master Roshi thought to himself

_Paul's POV_

"Ready to continue Master Roshi?" I asked

"Paul you were one of my toughest opponents I have fought against in years but now I must end this." Master Roshi stated

I look at him weird.

"What's this Master Roshi has already declared himself the winner what could he have in store?" The announcer wondered

'I am wondering that myself too.' I thought to myself

Just then Master Roshi waving his hands around in circles.

'What is he doing?' I thought to myself

"THUNDER SHOCK SURPRISE!" Master Roshi shouted out

Just then I was being shock by electricity.

"AHHHH!" Yelled out in pain as I try to fight it

_Kimberly's POV_

"PAUL!" I yelled out

"What's going on?" Preston asked

"Oh no not good the Thunder Shock Surprise attack." Tien stated

"Oh man not good." Yamcha stated

"Yamcha what's the Thunder Shock Surprise?" Bulma asked

"It's an attack where 10,000 volts of electricity is being fired and shot at the opponent. Paul won't be able to break out of the attack if he doesn't give up it could very well kill him." Yamcha stated

"Kill him?" All of us asked

"Yes Paul lost there is no way he can win now." Tien stated

"Paul listen you can't fight it just give up." Mom called out

"Yeah man there is no shame in calling it." Jason called out

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi Paul is being electrocuted." Alpha cried out

"Oh this is bad, this is really bad." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped just as worried as the other two robots

"**Relax I am sure Master Roshi won't go as far as to kill him**." Zordon reassured them

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Oh my god what is happening to Paul?" Tanya wondered

"It looks like he is being shocked." TJ mentioned

"Bulky you think Paul can survive that?" Skull asked

"I hope so man." Bulk stated

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

"Paul listen to them you can't beat this attack." Master Roshi stated as he turn up the voltage of the attack which puts me into more pain

"No..I..won't…give…up." I stammered out trying to break out of this attack

"Paul don't be a fool this can kill you even your father couldn't beat this attack." Master Roshi stated

"No..I..won't quit." I said in pain

"Paul you can't be series." Kimberly stated as I could tell she is upset about this

_Kimberly's POV_

"Paul come on man just give up we won't think of you any different." Zack called out

"Paul just call it it's over." Leo called out

"PAUL STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND JUST CALL THE MATCH WE ALL LOVE YOU SWEETIE!" I yelled out to him

'Please.' I thought to myself as I could feel a tear run down my face

_Paul's POV_

"PAUL STOP BEING SO STUBBORN AND JUST CALL THE MATCH WE ALL LOVE YOU SWEETIE!" I yelled out to him

My eyes snap wide open from that.

'Sorry sis but I am not going to give up.' I thought to myself

"AHHHH!" I yelled out as I try to focus on all this electricity and channeling it to my own power

_Normal POV_

"What is going on?" Master Roshi asked in shock

Just then a lightning bolt struck down and hit Master Roshi sending him to the ground. Master Roshi stood up and what he saw was made his eyes go wide. Standing there right in front of him was Paul glowing blue as his hair is now Blue and spike and his eyes are now Yellow as he is now transformed into his Super Zentarian form. Paul slowly lifts his head and faces Master Roshi with a smirk on his face.

"Congratulations Master Roshi you had manage push me to my extreme limits." Paul told him just staring at him with a smirk on his face

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty fourth chapter for this story. I know another cliffhanger but I couldn't help it I will try and get the next chapter out later tonight. So until then please R&R._


	55. World Tournament Pt 11 Ending

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one and I don't own Thunder in Your Heart by John Farnham I am just using the song for the fight.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Anyway just read the Author's note at the end for some things need to be discussed. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty five for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Five: World Tournament Pt. 11 Ending

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone was in shock as they now saw Paul in his Super Zentarian form.

"You guys are seeing what I am seeing right?" Tanya wondered

"You're not seeing things Tanya I am seeing it too." Ashley mentioned

"Bulky you think Paul could be an alien?" Skull asked in fear of Paul's new look

"Don't be ridiculous it is probably just a side effect from that lighting attack that Roshi guy used on him." Bulk mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi Paul just transformed into his Super Zentarian form this can not be good." Alpha cried out

"Not good." C-3PO mentioned

"**Relax I am sure Paul will be able to fix this problem when the time arises**." Zordon told them

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped worriedly

"I am worried too R2." C-3PO stated

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Kimberly's POV_

All of us that know of Paul's very guarded secret were all shock by this.

"Oh no Paul just transformed this is not good." I whispered

"I know." Tommy whispered back

"Ok what just happen to Paul?" Yamcha just asked

"If I were to take a guess I would have to say that Paul had manage to find a way to channel all that electricity from the Thunder Shock Surprise attack into one to form a short trim Power Booster." Donnie mentioned

"That's a good of a guess as any." Raph mentioned

'Not bad for a cover up but if I am right Donnie and the other Turtles don't know the truth about it.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

Master Roshi just stares at his student in shock and confusion.

'What this can't be happening.' Master Roshi thought to himself

_Paul's POV_

"Congratulations Master Roshi you had manage push me to my extreme limits." I told him as I just stare at him with a smirk on my face

'I am going to have to cover my ass on all this but first things are first.' I thought to myself

"Ready to continue Master Roshi?" I asked

"Yeah." Master Roshi said getting into his fighting stance

"Let's dance." I stated getting into a stance as well

"I don't know what just happen here folks but Paul has manage to break out of Master Roshi's Thunder Shock Surprise attack and is using its own energy to give him a power boost." Then announcer stated

'If only you knew.' I thought to myself

"Aright lets continue on with the match." The announcer stated

_Normal POV_

Paul and Master Roshi begin fighting each other and this time Master Roshi is having a hard time in keeping up with Paul.

_You're taking a chance, risking it all__  
__For the thrill of the moment__  
__Taking a stand, you ain't gonna fall__  
__You've always known it__  
__They're dying to shake you,__  
__Trying their best to break you__  
__And though the going is rough, you're going home as a hero_

Paul grabs an incoming punch from Master Roshi let's go and kicks his side sending Master Roshi to the stadium floor.

_'Cause there's thunder in your heart__  
__Every move is like a lightning__  
__It's the power you feel when you get your taste of the glory__  
__There's a fire gonna start__  
__And you know they're going under__  
__You can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder._

Paul and Master Roshi begin to rapidly attack each other.

_Cry of the wind, spirit of fire__  
__The heart of a lion__  
__Taking control, burning desire__  
__Your flame never dying_

_Don't lose that feeling__  
__Don't ever stop believing__  
__There's one more moment of truth and you're gonna face it_

Both Paul and Master Roshi punch each other in the face to which sends both of them to the stadium floor.

_'Cause there's thunder in your heart__  
__Every move is like a lightning__  
__It's the power you feel when you get your taste of the glory__  
__There's a fire gonna start__  
__and you know they're going under__  
__you can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder._

_When they hear your heart of thunder._

_'Cause there's thunder in your heart__  
__And you know they're going under__  
__You can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder._

_There is thunder in your heart__  
__And you know they're going under__  
__You can light the dark when they hear your heart of thunder._

_Both Paul and Master Roshi had manage to stand back up and are now staring down one another._

_Paul's POV_

'Oh man I am most likely almost out of power I am going to need to do this in one attack.' I thought to myself

I then cup my hands together. As knowing what I am doing I see Master Roshi doing the same.

"Unbelievable both Master and Student are about to have a Kamehameha Wave showdown it just can't get any better than this." The announcer stated

"KA..ME..HA..ME..HAAA!" Both Master Roshi and I yelled out as I fired a non lethal Kamehameha at each other.

Both Waves lock onto one another as we both then struggle overwhelm the other.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Man this is real intense." Mickey stated

"This will most likely be the end of the match as whoever will be able to get the upper hand over the other will be the one that win the match." Master Splinter mentioned

'Don't give up little brother we believe in you.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

"Man look at that Paul must be pouring everything he has left into that one attack." TJ stated

"Yeah I know but let's just hope it is enough." Carlos stated

"I do too." Richie agreed

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

"I will not give up." I stated pouring every last energy I have left into the Wave.

_Normal POV_

Master Roshi also puts everything he has left into his attack. Just then the connected blasts exploded sending both Paul and Master Roshi flying out of the ring Paul hits the wall just mere seconds before Master Roshi does. Paul returns to his normal state.

"Ladies and gentlemen that's it by only a mere second Paul was the first to be knocked out of the ring so which means that the winner of the match and the new Word Champion is Master Roshi." The announcer declared

The crowd started cheering loudly.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Oh man." Curtis mentioned

"Paul lost and after all that effort." Kat mentioned

"Hey really did great though." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah her did." Jason agreed

"Hey guys look Paul is getting up." Kira mentioned

_Paul's POV_

I slowly stand up and look at Master Roshi.

'Well I guess that's it.' I thought to myself

Just then I hear the crowd cheering my name.

"Yeah that's it everyone even though Paul was a mere second from winning he still fought very hard let's give one more round of applauses for a great tournament." The announcer stated

Everyone cheered out even more. But the cheers I can make out the best are those of my friends and family here. I turn to them to see Kimberly giving me the thumbs up.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Yes way to go Paul." Preston stated

"We are all proud of you honey." Mom called out

"Really proud little brother." I called out

_Paul's POV_

I then get back onto the stadium as does Master Roshi we then stand on either side of the announcer as he holds two envelopes.

"Ladies and gentlemen the time has come for the final ceremony of the World Tournament. We all have seen talented fighters in this year's tournament. Master Roshi has won the Grand Prize money $5,000 dollars and for our second place runner up Paul has earned $2,000 dollars." The announcer said handing us our respectful envelopes

I take mine and look at it.

'Well better than nothing I guess.' I thought to myself

"I like to thank all of you for attending this year's tournament and hope to see you all again at the next one." The announcer told them

I then turn to Maser Roshi and he looks back at me I nod my head at him and he nods back I then walk back towards the waiting hall.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Come on Paul will need all the support he can get." Trini mentioned

"I agree let's go guys." I said

We all then go to meet up with Paul at the entrance of the waiting hall.

_**Meanwhile back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

Everyone was helping Ernie pick up everything as the match had just ended.

"Hey thanks for the help guys." Ernie said thanking everyone

"No worries Ernie glad to help." TJ mentioned

"Yeah I just wish Paul could have won." Ashley mentioned

"Yeah I know." Cassie stated

"Ah I wouldn't worry about it Paul did the best he could and that's what counts." Carlos mentioned

"Yeah and besides I know his spirits will be lifted when he sees the party we are throwing for him and the other guys." Richie stated

"Yeah for sure." Tanya mentioned

_**Meanwhile back at the WMAT stadium**_

_Paul's POV_

I walked out of the waiting hall and I then see Kimberly, mom and all the others waiting for me. I smile at them.

'No matter what I am always a champion in their eyes.' I thought to myself

I then walk over to them.

"Hey guys." I greeted

"Hey man you were great out there." Zack stated

"Thanks man." I said as we clasp hands

"I'm so proud of you little brother." Kimberly told me giving me a hug

"Thanks sis." I said returning the hug

"You did good brother." Luke told me as we did our brotherly handshake

"Paul words can not express how proud of you I am." Mom told me as she gave me a hug

"Thanks mom." I told her returning the hug

"But are you ok I mean you were being shock by over 10,000 volts?" Mom wondered

'I knew she was going to ask that.' I thought to myself

"I'm fine mom." I told her with a smile

"Hey Paul you be very proud of yourself you made it all the way to the finals." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah Paul you were great." Adam stated

"Thanks and it like what you have always taught me Jason losing is also the teacher I am going to learn from this and do better next time." I stated

"That's what I like to here from one of my students." A voice said

We turn to the voice to see that it was Master Roshi.

"Thanks Master Roshi for an awesome battle." I told him

"No I should be thanking you Paul you have open my eyes for the first time in years so now I know that I need to keep up in my training if I ever want to keep up with you or any of the younger generation." Master Roshi stated

I nod at that. Just then mom and Kimberly both whacked Master Roshi upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Master Roshi asked holding his now sore head.

"For trying to fry my son." Mom told him as she and Kimberly give him the glare I know all too well.

'Poor Master Roshi.' I thought to myself

"Yeah what did you think you were trying to do huh?" Kimberly asked putting her hands on her hips

"Now ladies let's be reasonable here." Master Roshi stated as he slowly backs up as they slowly advance towards him

"Oh I will show you reasonable old man." Kimberly stated

"Yeah same here." Mom stated

Master Roshi then takes off running with Kimberly and mom hot on his tail. We all started laughing at that.

"Now that's classic man." Zack stated

"You know it cuz." Curtis said as they clasp hands.

I then turn to Ryan, his dad, Kaitlin, and JB.

"So when are you guys heading back?" I asked

"Well I have a flight to catch a bit later tonight for Norway." Tyler stated

"Yeah and the rest of us have a flight back to California tonight as well." Kaitlin stated

"Well hey it was nice meeting you guys." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah you too man." JB said as they clasp hands

"And if you guys are ever in Crossword City please stop by and say hi." Tao mentioned

"Well do." Billy said

_**A few days later back in Angle Grove inside the Youth Center**_

After saying goodbye to everyone at the Tournament we had went back home to Angle Grove and we all are now walking into the Youth Center to only find it dark.

"Hey what's going on here and why are the lights all out?" I asked looking around

Just then the lights were turned on and we see everyone standing up. And balloons everywhere.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled out

I look at the banner and it says 'Great job Paul, Luke, Jason, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky.' I then turn to the others as does Tommy, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Luke.

"You guys knew about this?" Luke asked

"Yeah we phoned them the other day and they said they wanted to throw you all a surprise party for all your hard work at the tournament." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah you all deserve it." Kat stated

"Especially you Paul." Ernie told me walking up

"For what?" I asked

"For making it all the way to the finals." TJ mentioned as he Cassie, Ashley, Tanya, and Carlos walk up

"Yeah you had some killer moves man." Cassie mentioned

"Wow thanks guys." I stated

Just then Richie walk up to us with a cake.

"Now what's a party without a cake?" Richie wondered holding it up

"Man that looks great." I stated

"Yeah it does." Luke mentioned

Just then we see Bulk and Skull walk in and they head up to us.

"Hey Cake I get the first piece." Bulk stated

"Yeah first piece." Skull said

As they walked up the steps I see Skull step on Bulk's shoe lace which in turn makes him fall over and face first into the cake. We all started laughing at that.

"Glad to see that some things has never change around here." I mentioned

We all then start laughing again.

"Hey let's party." Preston stated

"You know it man." Zack stated

_**Later the next day back inside the Command Center**_

The next day all twenty of us Rangers had teleported to the Command Center.

"**Paul I would like to congratulate you on your efforts in the Word Tournament**." Zordon said

"Yes Paul you were most impressive out there." Alpha mentioned

"I concur with Alpha Master Paul your were outstanding." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped happily

"Thanks guys." I stated

"**Paul you have a decision to make**." Zordon told me

"What you mean?" I asked confused

"**It would appear that your new strength has become more powerful than your Ranger Powers you may choose whether or not to remain a Ranger the choice is yours**." Zordon told me

"There really isn't any decision to make Zordon I destiny belongs with the Rangers. And plus the strength you saw me use at the tournament in my fights against Tien and Master Roshi I was pushing myself to the very limits and plus being a Ranger allows me to honor my dad." I stated

"**Your father would be very proud of you Paul. The world is very lucky to have you Paul and so am I, just know the Power will always be with you and will protect you**." Zordon told me

"Hey Paul you think you can teach me some of them moves you learn?" TJ wondered

"Yeah me too man." Carlos stated

"I could but I will have to make you guys wear a fifty pound turtle shell." I stated

We all started laughing at that.

"Oh I love happy endings." Alpha happily sighed

We all laugh at that. We all then put our hands together. We then jump into the air raising our hands.

"POWER RANGERS." We all yelled out

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty fifth chapter for this story. Now I bet that you all weren't expecting that outcome of the tournament but I had it planed out that way from the very beginning of the tournament. Now there will be four more chapters to this story and that will end season 2 and then I will start season 3 as a new story. There is still time to share your name ideas for the second story for the A New Home series. I might and try to post the next chapter later tonight but it will most likely be sometime tomorrow. So until then please R&R._


	56. Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now I would have had this out a while ago but I had a problem trying to figure out how to do the Zord battle. Also at first I had not intended to do this episode or the next three but with adding in six new Rangers to the mix I felt that I should do these episodes as so they can have more time using their current powers before season 3 starts. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty six for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Six: Orchestral Maneuvers in the Park

At the Angle Grove Youth Center TJ, Carlos, Aisha, Tanya, Trini, and Zack were sitting at the bar talking to Ritchie when Curtis walked up.

"Hey Curtis." Zack said

"Hey cuz." Curtis said as they clasp hands

Curtis then sat down.

"Hey can I have a drink Ritchie?" Curtis asked

"Sure thing." Ritchie said

"Anyway are you guys coming to the jazz concert tomorrow I'm playing the solo in it." Curtis mentioned

"You bet cuz." Zack said

"I didn't know you played an instrument." Aisha mentioned

"You kidding Curtis can play the meanest horn you ever heard." Zack stated

"Whoa Curtis." Tanya said nudging his shoulder

"There's just one problem my Trumpet is being retuned and won't be ready in time. Hey Zack do you still have our Uncle's Trumpet?" Curtis asked

"Hey yeah you can use that for the Concert but you have to be very careful since it's a famous Trumpet." Zack mentioned

"A famous Trumpet?" Ritchie asked setting Curtis's drink down

"Yeah you see our uncle was the greatest Jazz musician of all time I inherited his trumpet a while back." Zack told them

"Wow hey Curtis maybe it will bring you good luck." Trini said

"Yeah let's hope so." Curtis said

"Man now I can't wait for tomorrow," Carlos stated

"Yeah same here." TJ agreed

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That trumpet won't bring them luck it will be the Rangers demise." Lord Zedd stated

"I agree my evil husband that will spell the end of the Rangers for good." Rita stated

"How is that Masters?" Goldar asked

"You fool I'm going to cast a hallucination spell on the trumpet so when it's played the Rangers will be under the spell then they'll think there fighting our best monsters in the park." Lord Zedd told him

_**The next day in the park**_

Zack, Billy, Luke, Preston, Tommy, Kimberly, and I were walking along through the park to get to the Youth Center.

"Thanks for inviting us." Kimberly said

"Yeah man thanks." I stated

"Yeah I like the sound of Jazz music." Billy said

"I still don't get what Jazz is?" Luke wondered

"Dude you have been here since March and you still don't know much of anything about stuff here on Earth?" Preston asked

"Neither do you dude." I mentioned

Preston just grumbles as we laugh. Just then Bulk and Skull walked up with a wheel Barrow.

"What are you two doing?" Tommy asked

"We're going make foot prints out of this cement of the Power Rangers then find out who they are." Bulk said

"Uh guys I don't think we will ever find out who they really are." Billy mentioned

"Just wait and see geek." Bulk stated

"Well then good luck guys." Kimberly stated

"Come on Skull let's get out of here get them footprints." Bulk stated

"Right Bulky." Skull stated as the two walked off

"Come on let's get going." Zack stated

"Yeah good idea." I said

We then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now will be the perfect time to put your plan into motion Zeddy." Rita mentioned

"You are correct my dear. Now Putties go and put the Spell on the Trumpet." Lord Zedd ordered

_**Back in the park**_

Just then we see the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kimberly stated

"Let's take these clay heads." Tommy stated

"Spread out." I told them

We then started fighting the Putties. I then pull off a couple of spinning kicks to take down some of the Putties around me.

_Normal POV_

As they fight the Putties one of the Putties puts shakes some of the sand on it putting a spell on the trumpet.

_Paul's POV_

Once we had defeated the Putties we went over to Zack's Trumpet as he then picked it up.

"There had to be a reason for that." Kimberly said

"Yeah I agree Zedd and Rita has to be up to something big time." I mentioned

"Let's figure that out later come on Curtis must be freaking out." Zack stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Curtis was pacing up and down as Jason, Trini, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Richie, Cassie, Ashley, TJ, and Carlos were watching him.

"Man where is Zack?" Curtis wondered

"Curtis calm down Zack will be here." Trini said

"Yeah man just relax a bit." Jason mentioned

"Yeah they should be here any minute now." Rocky mentioned

Just then Zack walked in along with Billy, Preston, Tommy, Luke, Paul, and Kimberly.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey cousin Bam it's all sound and ready." Zack told him handing Curtis the Trumpet

"Oh yeah everything's cool now." Curtis mentioned looking at it

"We ran into some Putties in the park." Zack mentioned

"Really?" Ashley asked

"Yeah and I got a feeling that Zedd and Rita are up to something so we better keep our eyes and ears open." I mentioned

"Yeah good idea." TJ agreed

"Well enough of that talk for now let's get this show on the road Curtis." Tanya mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Bulk and Skull were mixing up the cement.

"Bulky, tell me again why we are doing this?" Skull asked

"Ok listen closely you remember Cinderella and the glass slipper?" Bulk asked

Skull shakes his head no.

"Come on you know the one where the Prince went all around and tried it on all the babes in the land?" Bulk asked

"Oh yeah I love that story." Skull stated

"Well this spot is where the Rangers last seen and now all we have to do is make a cast of these footprints with this cement and then we try everybody's feet in it until we find a match." Bulk told him

"Hey I get it. Your pretty smart Bulky." Skull mentioned

"Of course I am now get to work dimwit." Bulk told him handing his shovel to him and walking down the hill

Skull looks on in shock and confusion.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Curtis played the Trumpet and we were all listing to him play as we danced to the tune.

_Normal POV_

Unknown to the Rangers they got hit with the Hallucination spell.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes this is a miracle." Rita mentioned

"Finally you Putties did something right for a change. Now it will be almost time to bring forth another monster to finish the spell." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

Curtis and the band finished and Curtis put the trumpet down.

"That was great Curtis." Zack said as they clasp hands

"Thanks cuz." Curtis said

"Totally Awesome." Kimberly told him

"Fantastic." Ashley said

"Defiantly." Cassie agreed

"Best Jazz performance I've seen." Billy told him

"Yeah I agree." TJ stated

"So that was Jazz music huh?" Luke wondered

The others all look at him.

"He is still trying to learn about these things he had never heard of." I told them

"Thanks guys." Curtis said

_Normal POV_

Unknown to the Rangers but a Putty showed up and took the Trumpet and disappeared. Just then Curtis turned around.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey where did the Trumpet go?" Curtis asked

"Curtis are you sure you left it there?" Kat asked

"I'm positive Kat." Curtis stated

"Oh no if I lost it my parents are going to kill me." Zack mentioned

'Something isn't right here.' I thought to myself

"Don't worry guys we'll help you find it." Tommy reassured them

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

The Putty showed up and placed the Trumpet on the ground and then teleported away.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"The time is upon us Rita my dear." Lord Zedd stated

"Well what are you waiting for let's get the show on the road." Rita stated

"Now Trumpet Top Arise." Lord Zedd stated shooting his staff towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then Curtis's and Zack's uncle's Trumpet was transformed into Trumpet Top.

"Time for a different tune." Trumpet Top stated

_**Meanwhile in a different side of the park**_

Skull was continuing to mix the cement as Bulk was looking for footprints.

"Hey bring it down here there are some really good Power Ranger footprints." Bulk mentioned

"Coming up." Skull stated tossing the shovel aside

"I don't have all day." Bulk stated

Skull then went down the hill and the wet cement landed on Bulk.

_**Meanwhile in another area of the park**_

We were all walking through the park hoping to find Curtis's and Zack's uncle's Trumpet.

"Hey guys don't worry about it the Trumpet will turn up." Aisha mentioned

"Yeah I am sure some just pick it up by mistake." Kimberly mentioned

"I sure hope so." Zack mentioned

"Yeah same here." Curtis stated

_Normal POV_

Just then Trumpet Top showed up and was out of sight of the Rangers.

"Now let's see how they handle this blast from the past." Trumpet Top mentioned

_Paul's POV_

We were still walking along when Zack stopped and pointed at something.

"Whoa what's he doing here?" Zack asked

Up ahead we see Grumble Bee.

"I don't know I thought he buzzed off a long time ago?" Kimberly wondered

"Well guess not." Jason mentioned

"Paul I think it's time we made the call." TJ mentioned

"I agree." Richie stated

"Let's kick it into gear guys." Adam mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once Morphed we then started to fight Grumble bee.

"Man what is it with this bee?" Tanya wondered

"Don't know but its about to be a toast bee here in a minute." Rocky stated

_**Meanwhile in another area of the park**_

"They all think he is real. Now let's see how they handle more old enemies." Trumpet Top mentioned

_**Back with the Rangers**_

Just then more past monsters appear.

"Great just what we don't need." Kat mentioned

"More past freaks to deal with." Curtis stated

"Well time to send them all back to where they came from." I stated

"I agree man." Adam said

We all then split up and fight them.

_**With Trumpet Top**_

"This is so great them Rangers are wearing themselves out fighting imaginary monsters this is better than Pay-Per View." Trumpet Top stated

_**With the Rangers**_

Just then more monsters appear.

"Man where all these freaks coming from?" Ashley wondered

"Come on Ashley we can't give up." Cassie stated

"Cassie is right we have to keep fighting." Carlos stated

"Hello Gold Thunder Ranger remember me?" Quazor wondered as he came at me

I then jump into the air and spin kick him to the ground.

"Not bad Ranger you fight well in a fair fight." Razor stated

Just then all the monsters surround us.

"Paul they have us surrounded." Billy mentioned

"Looks like we are in big trouble guys." I mentioned looking at all the past monsters surrounding us

"Paul we need to think of something." Preston mentioned

"What you think I am trying to do man I trying to come up with something." I stated

"Well you could maybe speed it up a bit brother." Luke mentioned

"Yeah will if you have a plan on how take care of this problem now would be a good time to speak up." I mentioned

"Guys this is not the time we need to figure out what to do I don't think we can handle these freaks for much longer." Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah there are just too many of them." Trini mentioned

"We can't give up now guys." Tommy stated

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then the alarm sounded.

"Oh no, the Alarm." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"**Alpha get a visual on the Viewing Globe we need to see what monster Lord Zedd and Rita have sent down to Earth this time**." Zordon stated

Alpha, C-3PO, and R2 looked at the Viewing Globe.

"The Rangers aren't fighting anything." Alpha mentioned

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"R2 this is no time for jokes Master Paul and the other Rangers wouldn't be doing this for the fun of it." C-3PO stated

"**This is very serious they are all under an evil spell the monsters only exist in their minds**." Zordon said

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Normal POV_

Bulk and Skull and saw the Rangers battling the imaginary monsters.

"Um Skull what are they doing?" Bulk wondered

"You think they have been out in the sun for too long?" Skull asked

"Who cares this is our chance." Bulk stated smiling

"Oh yea I never thought of that." Skull stated as the two laugh

"And that change would be for what exactly?" Skull wondered confused

"We wait till the Power Rangers are done we go get the fresh footprints." Bulk told him

"Footprints got it." Skull stated

They then go back and look at the Rangers confused by what they are doing

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Zordon R2 has just informed me that the sensors check there are no monsters anywhere." C-3PO stated

"**Teleport the Rangers here at once Alpha**." Zordon said

"Ayi, yi, yi this is just terrible." Alpha cried out pushing a few buttons

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Just then Bulk and Skull see the Rangers teleported off.

"Let's go." Bulk stated

"Right behind you Bulky." Skull stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Paul's POV_

We were all teleported in with our helmets off and Luke, Preston, and I back to our normal heights.

"Zordon why did you bring us here?" I asked

"Yeah those monsters could be heading to the City." TJ mentioned

"Man I have never seen that many freaks in one place before." Zack mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Curtis agreed

"Yeah it was worse than the mall the day after Christmas." Kimberly mentioned

"Totally." Ashley mentioned

'I wouldn't go that far.' I thought to myself

"**Rangers the truth is there are no monsters at all**." Zordon told us

"What?" Trini asked in shock

"Then how do you explain the phenomena that just took place?" Billy wondered

"Yeah those monsters didn't look like ghosts." Luke mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." Tommy agreed

"**Observe the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We all then looked at the Viewing Globe and saw some strange monster looking Trumpet monster.

"**This is Trumpet Top Lord Zedd and Rita created this monster from your Uncle's Trumpet Zack and Curtis**." Zordon stated

"Now we know what happen to it." Zack mentioned

"Yeah not good." Curtis stated

"**Not only did the Trumpet became the monster you see it was also cast a spell on you making you believe you were all being attack by imaginary monsters. Trumpet Top is conducting these illusions**." Zordon told us

"So how do we break the spell?" I asked

"**You all must return to the park and destroy Trumpet Top then the spell will be broken**." Zordon told us

"What about our Uncle's Trumpet Zordon?" Curtis wondered

"**Zack and Curtis your Uncle's Trumpet will return to normal as well when the monster is destroyed**." Zordon told them

"Well what are we waiting for let's do it." Zack stated

"Yeah time to kick this Trumpet's ass." Preston stated

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

We teleported back to the Park remorphed and Tommy and I kick him to the ground.

"Your concert days are over Trumpet head." I stated crossing my arms'

"The names Trumpet Top. TRUMPET TOP!" Trumpet Top shouted out the last part

"I don't care what you call yourself your still going down for messing with our heads you music freak." Luke stated

"Alright guys time to finish this guy." Tommy mentioned

"You know it bro." I said

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Look at this bumbling beast Zedd we are losing." Rita mentioend

"We'll see about that now Trumpet Top fully grown." Zedd said throwing down his bomb device

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Just then we see Lord Zedd's bomb device come down and Trumpet Top caught it.

"Looks like I am going to hit the big times." Trumpet Top stated as he threw the device down onto the ground in front of him

Just then Trumpet top grew thirty stories tall.

"Whoa now that is one large Trumpet." Preston mentioned

"We better call on the Zords guys." Richie suggested

"Yeah I agree with you on that Richie." I stated

"Well what are we waiting for let's do this thing." Rocky mentioned

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Carlos called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Cassie called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Ashley called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus walked out of the swamp

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya hopped into their respective Zords.

"TJ here time take care of business." TJ said putting his hands on the controls

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

"Carlos here it's go time." Carlos said putting his hands on the controls

"Ashley let's get to it." Ashley said putting her hands on the controls

"Cassie here let's kick some monster butt." Cassie said putting her hands on the controls

"Richie here time to get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." They said together

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Cassie said together

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Richie called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Richie called out

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Alright Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Alright let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the Adam, Curtis, Kat, and Aisha jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Alright lets go Thunder Megazord transformation sequence now." Rocky said

Just then the Five Thunder Zords combined to create the Thunder Megazord.

"Thunder Megazord Battle ready." They said together

"Alright then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

Just then the Purple Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode

"Better not take any chances Paul." Preston suggested

"Reading your mind bro I call on the power of Titanus." I called out

Just then Titanus came rolling down through the mountains

"Warrior Megazord, Transformation sequence begin now." I called out

Just then, Titanus rose up standing then the head came down and became attach to its chest. Then the Dragon Zord became the Gorilla Zord's shoulder pads and then jumped into the center slot of Titanus with the Gorilla Zord becoming the arms and the Dragon Zord becoming the head.

"Warrior Megazord online." Preston and I said together

"You Rangers are finished." Trumpet Top said

"Rhino Power Punch." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord punch Trumpet Top making him stagger a few feet.

"We need the Power Sword now." Jason called out

Just then the Power Sword fell from the sky and the Megazord catches it.

"Thunder Saber power up." Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Curtis, and Kat called out

Just then the Thunder Megazord pulled out the Thunder Saber.

"Alright guys rapid attacks in sync should be enough to destroy him." I said

"Right bro I will start us off." Tommy said grabbing a sphere from behind him and insert it in the slot in front of him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls shot out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Trumpet Top in the chest

"My turn." Luke said grabbing another sphere from behind him and inserting it into the slot in front of him

"Purple Rhino Thunderbolt fire." Luke commanded

Just the three fire balls shot out of the Rhino's mouth hitting Trumpet Top in the chest

"Power Sword engage." Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack and Kimberly commanded

Just then the Megazord charge up the Power Zord and slash down on Trumpet Top

"Thunder Saber engage." Rocky, Adam, Curtis, Aisha, and Kat commanded

Just then the Thunder Megazord charge up the Thunder Saber and then struck down on Trumpet Top

"Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." TJ called out

Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand.

"Activate Ankylo Drill." TJ called out

"Activating Ankylo Drill now." Carlos said pushing a button in front of him

Just then the Ankylo Drill started spinning.

"Gator Tail Saber." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Prehistoric Double Strike." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Cassie, and Tanya called out

"Gator Slash attack." Richie commanded

Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber and the Gator Tail Sword started glowing and they charge in at Trumpet Top the Ankylo Drill goes through Trumpet Top's stomach and both sabers slash down over Trumpet Top

"Ok now it's our turn bro. Warrior Mega Sword." I called out

Just then the sword appeared. I then grab a sphere and inserting it into the slot next to me.

"WARRIOR MEGA SWORD FLAMMING SLASH." We shouted out

Just then the Warrior Mega Sword turned into flames and slash down on Trumpet Top he then fell down to the ground and exploded.

"Yes now that's one toast Trumpet." Preston stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"No them Rangers have beaten us again." Lord Zedd stated pounding his fist on the railing on the balcony

"Oh shut up I have got such a headache." Rita screech out holding her head

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

We all were sitting at the Juice Bar.

"Man am I ever glad the Trumpet is back in one piece." Curtis stated looking at it

"Yeah no kidding now my parents won't freak out on me." Zack mentioned

We all laughed at that. Just then we see Bulk and Skull walk in with a big cement block.

"What the?" Adam asked

"Nobody move until we tested everyone's footprints with that of the Power Rangers." Bulk stated

'Oh great not this again.' I thought to myself shaking my head

"Hey Ritchie play that new CD you just got." Zack said

"You got it." Richie stated

Ritchie played the CD and everyone else walked down to the Gym Area to dance Bulk and Skull broke their Cement block.

"Two bad, Bulk." Jason said

"Yeah no need to fall to pieces over it." Zack said

"Help me put it back together Skull." Bulk told him shoving a big piece at him to which hit Skull on his foot causing him great pain.

We all laugh at them.

"Are those two always like this?" Tanya asked

"Always." All of us said together

We all laugh as Bulk and Skull try to put it back together.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty sixth chapter for this story. Now if everything goes well and according to plan I should be able to post the remaining three chapters throughout tomorrow. So until then please R&R._


	57. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now this plot has been change up a bit but it is pretty much the same. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty seven for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Seven: Beauty and the Beast

_Kimberly's POV_

In the Youth Center Tommy and I were at the bar. I was looking at the mirror that Paul won for her at the fair.

"Interesting mirror." Tommy told me

"Thanks Paul won it for me when I took him to his first fair here in Angle Grove." I mentioned

"You're still worried about Paul aren't you?" Tommy wondered

"Yeah I am." I admitted

"I know Kim we all wish Paul never had to go through what he did almost a year ago." Tommy mentioned

"I know that he has moved on a lot since that day but I still just feel so helpless I mean he's been my rock since day one." Kimberly said

"Just keep being there for him Kim that is all he needs from you." Tommy told me putting a hand on my shoulder

'But why do I feel that it's still not enough?' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"That Gold Thunder Ranger has been a thorn in my back side for close to a year now." Lord Zedd stated

"Yeah well I had to deal with that father of his for years and he is just like his good ol daddy." Rita mentioned

"We must find a way to get rid of that Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"I can help with that." A voice stated

They all turned to the voice to see that it was Scorpina.

"Scorpina you have return." Rita stated

"Yes to serve you and Lord Zedd permanently my Empress." Scorpina stated bowing to them

"I have missed you Scorpina." Goldar stated coming over to her

"And I have missed you my big gold monkey." Scorpina mentioned as they share a kiss

"Enough of this little reunion tell us Scorpina what do you have plan to get rid of that Gold Thunder Ranger?" Lord Zedd asked

"By capturing the Pink Dino Ranger the Gold Thunder Ranger will come to her rescue alone and when he does Goldar and I will be waiting for him along with some Putties." Scorpina stated

"An excellent idea the Gold Thunder Ranger won't know what happen he will fall to his knees." Rita stated

"Yes and we shall finally be able to get rid of them other Rangers and the world shall be ours for the taking." Lord Zedd stated laughing

"Yes." Goldar said

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

"I have got to get rid of this gloomy face." I mentioned

"I wish I knew how to help." Tommy mentioend

I gave him a small smile but then I noticed an ad for Madam Swampy a fortune teller.

"Hey look a fortune teller." I stated

"Come on Kim Billy, nor your brothers aren't here but even you and I should know that they can't predict the future." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah I know but I have to try I mean she might be able to help me help Paul more." I mentioned

"I wouldn't bet on it but ok. But hey I need to stop by my house to pick up my Rollerblades first." Tommy mentioned

Tommy and I then walked off.

_Normal POV_

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in.

"I'm kind of thirsty." Bulk mentioned

"I'll buy." Skull offered

Bulk looks at him funny.

"Just kidding." Skull stated laughing

Bulk and Skull sat down.

"Service." Bulk called out

Skull started to pound the bar but Bulk stop him as he just notice the same ad that Kimberly was just looking at.

"Hey check this out." Bulk said pointing to the ad in the paper

"So what a lady in a towel big deal." Skull stated

"No Madam Swampy is a fortune teller you Skully this is what we have been looking for." Bulk stated

"It is?" Skull asked confused

"You dimwit she can tell us who the Power Rangers are." Bulk told him

"Hey yeah your right let's go Bulky." Skull stated

The two started laughing as they left the Youth Center.

_**At Madam Swampy's place**_

Bulk and Skull walked in and looks around.

"Come in Madam Swampy welcomes you." Madam Swampy told them

Bulk and Skull sat down in front of Madam Swampy.

"Now deposit five dollars in the box." Madam Swampy told them opening a box

Bulk and Skull dig through their pockets and only manage to fish out a combine total of fifty cents.

"I'm a little short on cash." Skull mentioned

"Madam Swampy all we want to know is who the Power Rangers are." Bulk told her hopeful

She looks at them for a moment and then starts to wave her hand over her crystal ball.

"I'll give you two one free prediction." Madam Swampy told them

Bulk and Skull eagerly grin.

"Here take this map and it will lead you to what you fine." Madam Swampy told them

The two eagerly take the map from her and look at it.

"Now leave." Madam Swampy told them

They do so and follow it hoping to find the Power Rangers.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Goldar and Scorpina go and capture the Pink Dino Ranger so that we can lure the Gold Thunder Ranger away from the others." Lord Zedd ordered

"Yes my Lord." Goldar said

"Your wish is our command." Scorpina stated

They both then disappear.

_**Meanwhile outside of Madam Swampy's place**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then walk up to the place and look around the place.

"Man this is one weird looking place." I mentioned

Just then Goldar showed up.

"Great not what I needed." I stated throwing my bag to the ground and getting into a stance

"You don't need a fortune teller Kimberly. You're coming with me to lure your little Gold brother out." Goldar stated

"Haven't you already learned Goldar you can't defeat Paul." I told him

Just then I am grabbed from behind I look to see that it is Scorpina.

"Scorpina I thought you crawled back to where you came from?" I asked as I struggle to get out of her grip

"Well I am back for good Pinky and Paul will be going down for good." Scorpina stated

"You don't know who your messing with." I stated trying to break the grip

"We will soon see." Goldar stated

Just then they teleported me away.

_**Meanwhile Back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Yes those two manage to do something right." Rita stated

"Yes my dear, now to create a monster out of that Mirror and to show the Rangers images of things to come." Lord Zedd stated firing his staff towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

The Mirror Maniac Monster was then created.

"Time to reflect a little evil on the city." Mirror Maniac stated

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

Zack, Billy, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Curtis, Richie, TJ, Carlos, Luke, Preston, and I were Rollerblading through the park.

"I hope Jason's enjoying his time bass fishing with his uncle in the mountains." Billy mentioned

"You said it." Zack said

"So you guys ready for school to start back up next week?" TJ asked

"Not really." Preston mentioned

"Yeah same here." Luke agreed

"So you two along with Ashley and Cassie ready to start 7th grade?" Adam asked

"as ready as we will ever be." Carlos stated

"Man I still can't believe we are starting our junior year of high school here soon." Rocky mentioned

"I know and I still can't believe I am in high school." I mentioned

"Hey Tommy where's Kimberly?" Curtis wondered

'Yeah I am wondering that myself.' I thought to myself

"She said that she needed to take care of something but said she will meet up with us later." Tommy mentioned

"Good enough for me." Luke stated

'I don't know.' I thought to myself

"Come on let's keep going." Rocky mentioned

We then keep on skating on.

_**Meanwhile inside the underground cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Goldar and Scorpina currently has me tied up to the chair with energy ropes hands behind my back ankles tied together, and around my waist and around the chair. I struggle to get free but it just causes the ropes to get tighter.

'Why does this seem to always happen to me?" I thought to myself struggling

"You two are not going to get away with this Paul and the others will come for me." I stated struggling against the energy ropes

"That's what we are hoping for as you are our bait to the Gold Thunder Ranger." Scorpina stated

"If you guys heart him in any way I promise you I will." I started to say

"Do what spit on us? You are in no position to making any threats Pinky." Goldar stated

'I hate to admit it he's right as I can't do much of anything tied up.' I thought to myself struggling against the energy ropes

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

_Paul's POV_

"Hey Paul I have been meaning to ask you something since after the tournament." TJ mentioned

"What's up man?" I asked

"Well what was with that Blue spiked hair and yellow eyes?" TJ wondered

Before I could say anything our Communicators beeped.

'Never thought I be glad to hear that.' I thought to myself

"We read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Rangers, teleport to the Command Center Alpha will contact Trini, Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Cassie, and Ashley_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way." I said into the Communicator

"Great Zedd and Rita must have found a way to ruin a good day." Richie mentioned

"They always do." Luke mentioned

We all then teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

All of us along with Aisha. Trini. Kat, Tanya, Ashley, and Cassie had teleported into the Command Center. I look around but can't find Kimberly.

"**Rangers Goldar and Scorpina has captured Kimberly**." Zordon told us

"What?" Trini asked

"Wait Scorpina is back too?" Zack wondered

"**Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon said

We then looked at the Viewing Globe to see Kimberly tied to a chair in some kind of cave.

"**Goldar and Scorpina has taken Kimberly to an underground cave**." Zordon told us

"Who's Scorpina?" Tanya wondered

"Bad news just be glad you seven haven't had to deal with her yet." Tommy told her as well as TJ, Cassie, Carlos, Richie, Luke, and Ashley

"I don't get it why would Goldar and Scorpina capture Kimberly for?" Ashley asked

"Yeah what could they gain by that?" Cassie wondered

"Most likely to lure me away from the rest of you." I mentioned

"But why would they want to do that?" Carlos asked

"Cause they know that by capturing Kimberly that they will have the best chance of me showing up alone to rescue her." I mentioned

"Paul you are not going to go there alone are you?" Kat asked

"Not this time I plan on going there with backup." I stated

"**Rangers we still have to locate the cave as we have not located the cave yet**." Zordon mentioned

"What about Jason?" Tommy asked

"The Mountains are shielding our Communications to him at the moment." Alpha mentioned

"3PO you and R2 try and get communications to Jason." I said

"Right away Master Paul." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped as he plug into the computers as 3PO starts pushing some buttons

"Billy Luke, Alpha and I could use some help in locating the cave." I mentioned walking over to Alpha

"Right." Billy and Luke said together as they walk over to us

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now to play one of my favorite games divide and conquer." Lord Zedd stated

"Oh I that is one of my favorite games my evil husband." Rita stated

"Mine as well my little sour apple." Lord Zedd told her

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

"Hey Stevie did Preston say him Paul and the others would meet us here?" Kira asked as they swing on the swing set

"Yeah they should be here soon." Stevie stated

Just then the Putties showed up.

"Oh no Putties." Kira stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Alarm went off.

"Now what?" Zack asked

"Look Kira and my sister are being attacked by the Putties." Billy said

"**Rangers there is even more trouble Lord Zedd and Rita has also just sent down another monster return your attentions to the Globe**." Zordon told us

We turn back to the Viewing Globe to see a mirror monster on the opposite side of the park.

"**This is Mirror Maniac and scanners indicate that he is very powerful**." Zordon told us

"Alpha has the computer located Kimberly's location?" I asked

"Yes it's a cave in the very lower region of the mountains." Alpha mentioned

"We will need to split up, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya you guys go deal with Mirror Maniac and keep him from getting any further into the city." I told them

"Right Paul." Aisha stated

"Preston, Kat, Curtis, Richie, and Zack you guys get to the park and help Kira and Stevie with their Putty problem." I told them

"Right." Kat said

"Billy, Tommy, Trini, and Luke you four are with me in rescuing Kimberly." I stated

"Got it." Trini stated

"As soon as R2 and I get through to Jason we will send him to assist TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Tanya, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky." 3PO stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped

"Thanks 3PO." I said

"**Be careful Rangers and let the Power protect you**." Zordon told us

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

_**At the cave**_

Once Morphed Billy, Trini, Tommy, Luke, and I teleported down to the entrance of the cave just then we see Putties.

"Look there's the cave." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah but not only that we have some clay freaks to deal with." Luke mentioned

"Looks like we will have to deal with them first." Billy mentioned

"Let's kick some Putty." Trini mentioned

"I agree Trini let's do this." I stated

We then started fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile at the Park**_

Once Morphed Zack, Curtis, Richie, Kat, and Preston teleported down and ran over to the playground and started fighting the Putties. Preston kicked a Putty away from his sister.

"You ok sis?" Preston asked

"Yeah thanks big bro." Stevie stated

Kat then ran up to the two with Kira.

"You two better get to the Command Center we can take care of things from here." Kat mentioned

"Right Kat let's get out of here Stevie." Kira stated

"Yeah I agree." Stevie stated

Kira and Stevie teleport to the Command Center as Zack, Curtis, and Richie run up to them.

"Alright guys let's deal with these freaks and get to TJ and the others." Zack stated

"Right with you cuz." Curtis stated

They then start fighting the Putties.

_**Meanwhile in another area of the park**_

Once Morphed Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, Carlos, and TJ teleported down in front of Mirror Maniac.

"Hold it right there Mirror Maniac." Rocky told him

"Ah some of the Rangers have shown up I was kind of hoping for more." Mirror Maniac stated

"We will be more than enough to deal with you." TJ mentioned

"Yeah so how about you just go and take a hike out of town." Carlos suggested

Just then Putties showed up.

"You were saying Rangers?" Mirror Maniac asked

Just a minor setback alright guys let's kick these Putties back to the moon." Aisha mentioned

They then begin to fight the Putties.

_**Back outside the Cave**_

We were still fighting the Putties.

"You Putties just seem to not get it through them thick heads of yours." I stated as I did a spin kick to kick five Putties to the ground at once

"You can't win." I stated as I go to attack another group of Putties

_**Back at the park with Preston, Kat, Richie, Curtis, and Zack**_

The five Rangers were still fighting the Putties.

"Time to send you Putties a message." Richie stated

"I'm with you Richie." Kat stated

Kat and Richie then tag team the Putties around them defeating them.

"You are picking this up pretty quick Richie." Kat mentioned

"Thanks Kat." Richie stated

_**Back in the opposite side of the park with TJ, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam**_

The eight Rangers continue to fight the Putties.

"Man these freaks just don't learn do they?" Tanya asked Aisha as they each took down two Putties

"They never do." Aisha stated

_**Back at the Cave**_

The five of us then defeated the Putties and regroup with each other.

"Now let's go save Kim." Luke said

"I agree brother." I stated

"Let's go." Trini said

The five of us then ran into the cave.

_**Meanwhile back in the park with Zack, Curtis, Kat, Preston, and Richie**_

Zack defeated the Putties as Kat, Preston, Curtis, and Ritchie walked up to them.

"Man what is with them clay freaks?" Richie asked

"I have been asked that since I became a Ranger." Curtis said

"Yeah same here." Preston stated

"Come on we better get to the other side of the park I'm sure Rocky and the others are going to need help." Zack stated

"Yeah I agree." Kat said

The five Rangers then ran off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I am still struggling against the energy ropes in the chair.

"Struggling is futile Kimmy." Scorpina stated

"Scorpina when I get free your ass is mine." I told her glaring at her

"Ah you think that little brother of yours will free you, you are sadly mistaken." Scorpina stated

"Yeah he won't even stand a chance against the two of us." Goldar stated

"If I remember correctly Paul defeated the two of you know problem." I mentioned

Just then I see Paul, Luke, Tommy, Billy, and Trini walked in.

_Paul's POV_

"Kimberly you alright?" I asked

"Paul am I ever glad to see you guys." Kimberly stated struggling

Just then Goldar slapped her.

'He did not just did what I think he did.' I thought to myself getting a little mad

"What I thought you would have came alone Gold Ranger?" Scorpina wondered

"Never hurts to have some back up." I stated

I then jump in the air and kick Scorpina into Goldar sending them both to the ground. I then land next to Kimberly.

"You just like sitting down on the job don't you sis." I stated as I drew out Xavier and cut her free

"Very funny little brother." Kimberly said standing up and rubbing her wrists

We then run back up to the others and as we past a rising Goldar Kimberly kicks him in the gut sending him back to the ground onto of Scorpina.

"Come on let's get out of here." Kimberly stated

"Good idea sis." Luke stated

We then ran out of the cave.

_Normal POV_

"You Rangers will pay one day." Scorpina stated

"And you can count on that." Scorpina stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Goldar and Scorpina you pathetic pea for brains you let them all escape." Rita stated

"Not to worry my sour apple Mirror Maniac, well destroy the other Rangers." Lord Zedd stated

_**Meanwhile back at the Cave**_

_Paul's POV_

We then ran out of the cave.

"I can't believe that Goldar had slapped you." Trini mentioned

"I know but I think I taught him a lesson." Kimberly mentioned

Just then our Communicators beeped

"We read you Zordon." I said into the Communicator

"_Rangers, the other Rangers are in need of your assistance against Mirror Maniac_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"Did you contact Jason?" I asked into the Communicator

"_Yes he, Zack, Curtis, Richie, Preston, and Kat will meet you all there_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Kimberly yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

_**Back in the park**_

We teleport down to the park and run down to the others.

"Jason good to see you." Kimberly told him as we each give him a high five.

"Yeah man sorry to call you away from your uncle." I mentioned

"No worries man now let's take this mirror freak down for good." Jason stated

"I agree Jason." Cassie stated

"Putties attack them Rangers." Mirror Maniac ordered

We then started to fight the Putties. Kimberly, Luke, and I triple tag team the Putties sending them all to the ground.

"When will they ever learn?" Luke wondered

"No never mess with us Ranger siblings." I stated

"Got that right." Kimberly agreed

Once the Putties were defeated we all group together.

"Even if there are twenty of you all are no match for me." Mirror Maniac stated

"That's what you think Kimberly would you like the honors sis?" I asked handing her Xavier

"You know it little brother." Kimberly said taking it

Kimberly then brought out her Power Bow and loaded up Xavier and pointed it at the monster.

"Hey mirror freak time to say bye-bye." Kimberly told him

She then fired Xavier at her and it glowed a combination of Gold and Pink and struck Mirror Maniac in the face cracking his mirror.

"My mirror you will pay for that." Mirror Maniac stated

"That's what you think." I stated as Xavier appeared in my hand.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"You call that a monster? The Rangers are making child's play out of him." Rita stated

"Maybe his Power will increase when I make him grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device down towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back in the Park**_

Just then Mirror Maniac grew thirty stories tall.

"Ha it's show time Rangers." Mirror Maniac stated looking down at us

"Oh man." Jason stated

"Paul I think this be a good time as any to call on the Zords." Ashley mentioned

"Your right Ashley and I have mega combo I have been wanting to try out." I mentioned

"A new mega combo?" Cassie asked

"Yeah a third Ultrzord combination." I mentioned

"A third?" Tanya asked confused

"Yeah by combining the six Prehistoric Dino Zords together they will form the Prehistoric Ultrazord." I told them

"Awesome." TJ stated

"Richie in order for it to work you need to stay in Gator Mode." I told him

"Right." Richie stated

"Well what are we waiting for let's show this freak what two Ultrazords can do." Preston mentioned

"All Zords assemble, Power up now." All of us called out

"Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out

Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth

"Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out

Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice.

"Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out

Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along the desert.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out

Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along the jungle.

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean.

"Raptor Dino Zord Power." Tanya called out

Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle.

"Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Carlos called out

Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods

"Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Cassie called out

Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains

"Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Ashley called out

Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert.

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus walked out of the swamp

"Green Lion Thunder Zord Power." Adam called out

Just then the Lion Thunder Zord comes down through the mountains

"Pink Firebird Thunder Zord Power." Aisha called out

Just then the Firebird Thunder Zord comes flying down through the mountains

"Blue Unicorn Thunder Zord Power." Curtis called out

Just then the Unicorn Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Yellow Griffin Thunder Zord Power." Kat called out

Just then the Griffin Thunder Zord came down through the mountains

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"I call on the power of the Dragon Zord." Preston called out as he then starts playing the Dragon Dagger

Moments later the Dragon Zord rose up from the ocean.

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright." Jason said before he jumped up and hopped into the Tyrannosaurus's cockpit.

"Rangers log on." Jason said placing his hands on the controls

Just then Zack, Billy, Trini, Kimberly, TJ, Carlos, Cassie, Richie, Ashley, and Tanya hopped into their respective Zords.

"TJ here time take care of business." TJ said putting his hands on the controls

"Tanya here time to rock." Tanya said putting her hands on the controls

"Carlos here it's go time." Carlos said putting his hands on the controls

"Ashley let's get to it." Ashley said putting her hands on the controls

"Cassie here let's kick some monster butt." Cassie said putting her hands on the controls

"Richie here time to get cookin." Richie said putting his hands on the controls

"Zack here ready to rock." Zack said placing his hands on the controls

"Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls

"Trini here ready to kick some butt." Trini said placing her hands on the controls

"Alright let's keep it together." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls.

"Ok Rangers power up your crystals." Jason said as he placed his crystal into the consol

"Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing.

"All right let's bring them together." Jason said

Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. All five rangers ended up in the Megazord cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Jason said

"Right." The other four said

"Switching Megazord into Battle mode now." Jason said.

"Right" The others said.

Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated.

"Megazord online." Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack, and Billy said together

"Prehistoric Megazord Transform now." TJ called out

Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill.

"Prehistoric Megazord online." TJ, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, and Cassie said together

"Hang on I am on my way." Preston said jumping into the Dragon Zord's cockpit

"Alright Preston here let's do this." Preston said putting his hands on the controls in front of him

"Alright let's do this." Tommy said as he then jumps up and into the Tiger Zord's cockpit

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot on the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode

"Ok time for me to join in on the fun." I said as I then jump up and into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot on the controls

Just then, the Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright guys our turn." Rocky said

Rocky then jumps into the Red Dragon Thunder Zord's cockpit

"Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls

Just then the other four Thunder Rangers jumped into their Zords cockpits

"Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls

"Curtis signing in let's get to it." Curtis said putting his hands on the controls

"Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls

"Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode now." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior mode.

"Alright then now it's my turn." Luke stated jumping into his Zord's cockpit.

"Alright let's do this." Luke stated inserting Rocks into the slot in on the controls

"Alright I call on the Power of Titanus and the Dino Thunder Ultrazord Rhino Mode." I called out

Just then, Titanus came rolling down through the mountains, then the Dragon Zord became the Megazord's shoulder pads, and then jumped into the middle slot of Titanus's back. Then the Tiger Zord's claws attach to the Megazord's hands. Then the Thunder Assault Team with the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came down and attach to the back of Titanus. Then the face of my Gorilla Zord attach to the front of the Megazord. Just then Titanus's body lifted off the ground and the Rhino Zord Rhino mode came under it and Titanus's attach to the Rhino Zord's back completing the transformation.

"Transformation sequence is complete." I stated

"Alright our turn you ready?" TJ asked Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, and Tanya

"You know it man." Carlos stated

"How about you Richie?" TJ asked

"Ready when you are TJ." Richie told him

"Prehistoric Ultrazord begin transformation sequence now." TJ called out

Just then a slot opened up on the back of the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord. Then the Prehistoric Megazord hopped into the slot. Then the legs turned into wheels completing the transformation.

"Transformation sequence completed." TJ stated

"Man this is so cool." Ashley mentioned

"Totally." Cassie and Tanya said together

"Those rolling piece of shit machines won't stop me Rangers." Porkerface stated charging straight for us

"We'll see about that Mirror Maniac time all right guys let's do this. You guys ready TJ?" I asked

"ALL WEAPONS LOCK ON AND FIRE!" We all yelled out

Just than blasts fired out of Titanus's, Rhino's, and Gorilla's mouth and the arm cannons. Then blasts fired out of the Ankylo's Drill, and Sarcosuchus's. The combine blasts then hit Mirror Maniac straight on sending it to the ground and it then blew up destroying it.

"Yes we did it." I stated

"Yeah that is one mirror that is cracked permanently." Preston stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Once again you two let victory slip right through your fingers." Rita stated

"I'm sorry my Empress." Scorpina said

"Yes we will do better next time Empress." Goldar stated

"You two have better not." Lord Zedd mentioned

_**Later back inside the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Billy, Zack and I were having a drink waiting for Paul and the others.

"Man am I glad you're ok." Tommy mentioned

"Thanks you guys got to me when you did." I told them

I then looked through her bag.

"Oh no." I stated starting to panic

"What is it Kim?" Billy asked

"I can't find the mirror Paul gave me anywhere." I told them panicking

_Paul's POV_

Just then Curtis and I rolled in.

"Hey guys." Curtis stated

"Hey Curtis." Zack said

"Hey cuz." Curtis greeted as they clasp hands

"Hey sis looking for something?" I asked holding up the mirror I gave her

"Yes thank you Paul where did you find it?" Kimberly asked taking it

"Where we battled that freaking mirror monster." Curtis monster stated

"Yeah I kind of had the feeling that when Goldar and Scorpina captured you Lord Zedd decided to turn it into a new monster." I told them

"Hey where are the others?" Zack asked

"They said they be here in a few and Luke went home to get our shoes." I stated

Just then Bulk and Skull walked in with some kind of orange paper.

"This is it the Power Rangers has got to be in this room." Bulk stated

"Nobody's here except for these geeks." Skull stated

"So much for old Madam Swampy." Bulk mentioned

"All she gave us was this dam treasure map." Skull stated throwing it to the floor next to us

"Come on Bulk a treasure map?" Kimberly wondered

Billy picks it up and Kimberly, Billy, and I look at it.'

"No wonder did you two even bother to read the back?" Billy asked them

Bulk and Skull shake their heads.

"The treasure is a free Protein Muffin at Ernie's Juice Bar." Kimberly told them

Bulk and Skull lean over the counter.

"Protein Muffins yippee." Bulk stated

Ernie and Richie walk up to from behind.

"Madam Swampy is a friend of mine neat promotion wasn't it?" Ernie inquired

Bulk and Skull just look at him not really caring.

"Free Muffins." Richie told them pointing to the basket of Muffins

They perk up at that as Bulk toss one to Skull and took one for him and take a bite out of it.

"Um guys you do realize there only free if you by lunch." I mentioned

They then spit out what they had eaten.

"Grouse." Kimberly stated making a face

"You know what happens if you can't pay." Ritchie said

"You've got to do dishes." Ernie said

Bulk and Skull got handed aprons.

"Don't forget to scrub in guys." Kimberly told them

We all then started laughing.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty seventh chapter for this story. Now I had not really plan on bringing back Scorpina but it just came to me so here ya are and yeah I showed a new combo that involves the Prehistoric Dino Zords before in its ordinal story but it will appear sometime soon in the Calling of the Dinosaurs story. Also keep your eyes open tonight as I plan to at least put out one more chapter or maybe even the all remaining two chapters for this story. So until then please R&R._


	58. The Monster of Global Proportions

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest chapter for this story. Now this episode had an extreme revamp to it as so I could get rid of the Peace Conference plot. Now without further ado here is chapter fifty eight for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Eight: The Monster of Global Proportions

At the Youth Center we were all hanging out as we had just finished our first day back to school. We are also waiting for Kat, Aisha, and Tanya as they were running late in coming here.

"Man I didn't think the first day back was going to be this hard." Luke mentioned

"Tell me about it." I stated

"Hey where are Kat, Aisha. And Tanya?" Kimberly wondered

"They said they be here shortly they had to stop at Aisha's for something." Jason mentioned

"Ah." Ashley stated

Just then Richie came over and gave us our drinks.

"Thanks man." Tommy said

"No problem." Richie said

Just then we see Tanya, Aisha, and Kat walk in.

"Hey guys." Kat greeted

"Hey girls." Zack said

I then notice a statue in Tanya's hand.

"Hey Tanya what's with the statue?" I wondered

"It's a statue that represents Word Peace my parents just sent it to me." Tanya said

"Hey what does the four heads represents?" Kimberly asked

"Don't the four heads represent, Courage, Knowledge, Peace and Prosperity?" Billy wondered

"Yeah they do." Tanya confirmed

"That's cool." Curtis stated

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Hmm that statue gives me an idea." Lord Zedd mentioned

"Tell me my wicked husband what are you planning to do that involves that statue?" Rita inquired

"I will capture a couple of Rangers and turn that statue into a monster and I will have it create a giant wave to flood the entire city." Lord Zedd stated

"An excellent plan my Lord." Goldar stated

"Yes it is brilliant Master." Scorpina mentioned

"You are just smart Zedd, that is the best plan ever." Rita mentioned

"That I am aren't I." Lord Zedd stated

_**Later in the park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tanya, Aisha, Trini, Kat, Ashley, Cassie, and I were walking through the park heading for the mall.

"So how you liking Angle Grove so far Tanya?" Trini asked

"It's different that's for sure." Tanya mentioned

"Kim can I ask you something?" Tanya asked

"Yeah sure." I said

"Well it might not be my place to say anything but Paul and Luke don't look anything like you did your mom adopt them?" Tanya wondered

'I was wondering when she would ask that but I was kind of hoping that she had asked when Paul was with us.' I thought to myself

"Yes they are but I can't really say why as you will have to talk to Paul about it." I told them

"But what about Luke didn't your mom adopt them at the same time?" Tanya asked

"No Luke's story is different and he will have to tell you himself too." I told her

'Real different.' I thought to myself

"Hey no worries I understand." Tanya mentioned

"Don't worry Tanya if you ask them they will tell you." Kat said

"Yeah and they won't get upset with you about it." Aisha told her

We all then continue to walk on.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Ah perfect all the female Rangers are in the park time to execute phase one of my plan." Lord Zedd stated

"Shall I capture all seven of them my Lord?" Goldar wondered

"No just capture the Silver and Pink Dino Rangers as well as the Yellow Dino Ranger." Lord Zedd stated

"Go with him as well Scorpina." Rita told her

"As you command Empress." Scorpina stated

_**Back in the park**_

The seven of us were still walking through the park when the Goldar and Scorpina showed up.

"Hello ladies nice day isn't it?" Goldar wondered laughing evilly

"What you two want?" I asked

"Lord Zedd and Empress Rita has requested your presence." Scorpina stated

Just then Goldar fired a beam from his Sword which hits Tanya, Kat, and I causing us to disappear.

_Normal POV_

"Tanya, Kat, Kim." Ashley called out

"What did you do with them Goldar?" Trini asked

"That is for us to know." Goldar started

"And for you all not to find out." Scorpina finished

Just then both Goldar and Scorpina disappear.

"Not good they're gone along with Kimberly, Tanya, and Kat." Cassie mentioned

"This can't be good." Ashley stated

"Come on we better get the guys at the Youth Center and get to the Command Center." Trini mentioned to them

"Yeah I agree." Aisha mentioned

The four remaining female Rangers then run towards the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile in the Mountains inside a cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tanya, Kat, and I are chained to the wall with our hands chained above our heads and ankles to the wall.

"What do you freaks want from us this time?" Kat asked as we struggle against the chains

"You three will serve as a diversion for an even bigger plan by Lord Zedd and Empress Rita." Goldar told us

"You're not going to get away with this." I told them struggling against the chains

"Oh but we already have little miss Pinky its too bad you three won't be able to see the destruction of your beloved city." Scorpina stated leaning her face towards mine

I just spit in her ugly face glaring at her with a smirk on my face.

"Oh just be glad that Empress Rita and Lord Zedd needs the three of you alive." Scorpina stated

Just then Goldar and Scorpina teleported away.

"We have to think of something no telling what Lord Zedd and Rita are planning." Kat mentioned

"I agree Kat but how are we going to get out of this these chains?" Tanya wondered

"I'm sure the others will find and rescue us Tanya." I reassured her

"I have a question do these evil freaks love tying us up or something because from what I can tell they have been doing it a lot since I have came to town?" Tanya wondered

"Believe me your not the only one thinking that Tanya." Kat stated

"Yeah I can't count the many times that this has happen to me or one of the others." I mentioned

'Granted it seems that I am the one that get's captured the most.' I thought to myself

The three of us just continue to struggle against the chains.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Paul's POV_

While the girls went to the mall the rest of us guys stayed behind and admire Tanya's statue as she asked us to watch it for her.

"Man this thing is really cool." Preston mentioned

"Yeah it is." I agreed with my friend

Richie then walks up to us and sat down.

"Hey man on a break?" Rocky asked

"No Ernie told me to take the rest of the day off so that I could hang with you guys." Richie stated

"That's cool man." Zack mentioned

Just then we see Trini, Aisha, Ashley, and Cassie run in and up to us

"Whoa slow down girls where's the fire?" Carlos asked

"Yeah and where are Tanya, Kat, and Kimberly?" I wondered

"Guys we have big trouble Goldar and Scorpina just appeared out of know where in the park and kidnapped Kat, Kimberly, and Tanya." Trini told us

"This can't be good." TJ mentioned

"I agree with TJ." Luke mentioned

"Come on we better get to the Command Center right away." I told them

We then walk over to an empty hallway and teleported to the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Good work you two now stand at the entrance to the cave as some of the Rangers are sure to come to their rescue." Lord Zedd ordered as he looked at that through his enhance vision

"Yes Master as you command." Goldar stated

"Good work hubby dear now what is the next phase to your brilliant plan?" Rita wondered

"Well my little sour apple first off we need to create a monster and that Silver Dino Ranger's statue will be the perfect monster now Four Head arise." Lord Zedd stated shooting his Z Staff towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Just then the lightning from Lord Zedd's staff hits Tanya's statue making it disappear.

_**Meanwhile in the city**_

Just then Tanya's statue transforms into the Four Head monster.

"At your command Lord Zedd and Queen Rita." Four Head mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now Four Head, I want you to create a giant title wave and flood all of Angle Grove." Lord Zedd ordered

"And if any of the Rangers show up to stop you destroy them all." Rita mentioned

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

"I will do as you both shall command." Four Head stated

Just then Four Head jumped up to the highest building and fired its staff at the ocean by the harbor creating a giant title wave in the distance and it slowly rises higher as it approaches.

_**Meanwhile Inside the Command Center**_

We had just teleported into the Command Center and told Zordon what had happen.

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi what are going to do?" Alpha cried out

"Zordon I don't get it why would Lord Zedd and Rita capture Tanya, Kat, and Kimberly?" I wondered

"**Most likely they are planning on a divide and concur plot**." Zordon mentioned

"But what would they be planning?" Adam wondered

Just then the alarms go off.

"Oh Ayi, yi, yi, yi, the alarms." Alpha cried out

"What going on?" I asked

"Beep, beep, beep, beep." R2 beeped worriedly

"3PO what has R2 discovered that has him freaking out like that?" Billy asked

"Oh this is not good R2's sensors has just picked up that there is a giant title wave heading straight for Angle Grove by the harbor." 3PO told us

"What?" Curtis asked in shock

We then turn towards the Viewing Globe to see a giant title wave heading straight towards Angle Grove.

"Whoa that does not look good at all." Tommy mentioned

"I agree Tommy I have a feeling that if that title wave reaches Angle Grove all of Angle Grove will be completely underwater." Billy stated

"Billy's right we have to find a way to stop it." Rocky mentioned

"Zordon, do you have any idea as to whom is causing this?" I asked turning towards him

"**Yes return your attention to the Viewing Globe Rangers**." Zordon told us

We do so and see a monster that looks just like Tanya's statue.

"**This is Four Head it was created from Tanya's statue and is the source of the creation of the title wave**." Zordon told us

"So if we destroy Four Head then not only will it return Tanya's statue to normal it will also dissolve the incoming title wave?" Billy wondered

"**Correct Billy**." Zordon stated

"What about Kimberly, Tanya, and Kat have you located them yet?" TJ asked

"Yes they are in a cave in the mountains." Alpha told us

"**Not only that I also sense that Goldar, Scorpina, and the Putties are guarding the entrance to the cave**." Zordon told us

"Great what are we going to do?" Richie wondered

"Yeah I mean even if we get Kim, Tanya, and Kat freed there is no telling if we can destroy the monster before the title wave hits the city." Zack mentioned

"There is no other choice we will have to split into three groups. Jason, Curtis, Zack, Billy, Trini, Adam, Aisha, Cassie, and Ashley you guys go and rescue Kimberly, Tanya, and Kat." I told them

"Right bro." Jason stated

"Tommy, Rocky, Richie, TJ, Carlos, and Preston you guys go and tangle with Four Head and put him out of commission." I told them

"Got it." TJ stated

"Luke you and me will teleport and get as close to that giant wave as we can and use the Kamehameha Wave to slow it down long enough for Four Head to be destroyed." I told him

"Sounds good to me brother." Luke stated

"**Be very careful Rangers and let the Power protect you all**." Zordon told us

Luke and I teleported out of the Command Center.

_Normal POV_

"Alright guys we have our jobs let's go and kick some ass." Preston stated

"Yeah I agree let's do this thing." Curtis mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Jason yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

"LIONZORD!" Adam Yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

_**Meanwhile back in the Mountains outside the cave**_

Once Morphed Jason, Trini, Zack, Curtis, Adam, Aisha, Ashley, and Cassie showed up.

"Welcome Rangers." Goldar greeted

"Yes we were expecting you." Scorpina mentioned

"Where are Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya?" Adam demanded

"They are safe in the cave." Goldar stated

"For a time anyway." Scorpina stated

"Looks like we will have to fight our way into the cave guys." Jason stated

"Well what are we waiting for let's do it." Zack stated

The then begin to fight Goldar, Scorpina, and the Putties.

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

Once Morphed Tommy, Rocky, Preston, Richie, TJ, and Carlos showed up.

"Power Rangers?" Four Head asked in shock

"Your finish Four Head because the Power Rangers are here." Tommy told her

"Yeah we're here to stop you from flooding our home." Richie stated

"I like to see you all try and defeat me Rangers before having a swim." Four Head stated

"Alright guys let's get this freak." Rocky stated

"You know it man." Preston said

They then started fighting Four Head

_**Meanwhile in Angle Grove harbor**_

Luke and I teleported to the harbor and saw the incoming title wave.

"Man look at that thing its huge." Luke mentioned

"I know Luke you remember the Sky Dance technique Master Roshi taught us?" I asked

"Yeah I do it was one of the first techniques that he taught us." Luke mentioned

"Well let's get ourselves as close as we can to that wave and slow it down." I told him

"Right." Luke stated

We then hover up into the sky and fly towards the wave and stop maybe about five feet away from it.

"Alright Luke power up the strongest and powerful Kamehameha Wave you can summon. We need to hold this thing back for as long as we can until Four Head gets destroyed." I told him cupping my hands together

"Got it brother." Luke stated doing the same.

We then both channel as much energy into our hands as we can.

"KA..ME..HA..ME..HAAA!" Both Luke and I yelled out together as we fired the attack at the wave

Both Waves lock onto the giant title wave as we then both struggle to keep the giant wave from advancing any further.

'Man I sure hope this works.' I thought to myself

_**Back inside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat, Tanya, and I continue to struggle against the chains trying to break them free but it only results them becoming more tighter.

"Man I wish we could just break out of these things." Kat mentioned still struggling

"Yeah I know what you mean Kat." Tanya stated as she keeps struggling as well

"Come on guys don't give up we might be able to break these things." I told them struggling as well

'Oh who am I kidding myself.' I thought to myself as the three of us just continue to struggle

_**Meanwhile back outside the cave**_

Jason, Trini, Billy, Zack, Curtis, Adam, Aisha, Ashley, and Cassie are still battling Goldar Scorpina, and the Putties.

"Give it up Rangers you can't win." Goldar stated

"We'll see about that." Curtis stated

"Billy, Aisha, and Trini when you three get the chance go into the cave and free Kim, Kat, and Tanya we will keep these freaks busy." Jason told them

"You got it Jase." Billy stated

They then went back to fighting Goldar, Scorpina, and the remaining Putties.

"Trini, Aisha now's our chance let's move." Billy told them

"Right Billy I'm right behind you." Aisha told him

"Same here." Trini stated

Billy, Trini, and Aisha then run into the cave.

_**Meanwhile back inside the cave**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat, Tanya, and I were still struggling when we see Trini, Billy, and Aisha run in.

"Guys over here." Kat called out as we struggle

"Hey you three ok?" Billy asked

"Yeah we're fine." I told them

"But do you think you guys could maybe free us these chains are not getting any looser." Tanya stated

"Right hang on." Billy said

Billy then made his Power Lance appeared and cut the chains freeing us.

"Thanks Billy." Kat mentioned

"No problem." Billy stated

"Come on guys the others could use our help against Goldar and Scorpina." Aisha mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" I yelled out

_**Back outside the cave**_

We all then run out of the cave and I then jump into the air and kick Scorpina to the ground.

"Alright Scorpina you and Goldar are finished." I stated

"That's what you think little miss Ranger." Scorpina stated

"That's what you think." Tanya stated

"Alright enough of this let's take them." Goldar stated

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

Tommy, Rocky, Preston, Richie, TJ, and Carlos were still fighting Four Head.

"Man this guy is tough." Carlos mentioned

"Come on man we can't give up Luke and Paul are counting on us to destroy this thing." TJ mentioned

"Yeah we can't just quit." Preston stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Now grow Four Head and destroy them Ranges." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device down towards Earth.

_**Back in the City**_

Just then the Four Headed monster grew thirty stories tall.

"Oh man not good." TJ mentioned

"Yeah and without the others we can't call on all the Zords." Carlos mentioned

"Yeah with that title wave still out there it be too dangerous to call on the Dragon Zord." Preston mentioned

"Alright Rocky, Richie, and I will call on our Zords and take care of this freak." Tommy mentioned

"Right then the rest of us will go help Jason and the others with Goldar and Scorpina." TJ mentioned

"Good idea be careful guys." Rocky told them

Preston, TJ, and Carlo then teleported away.

"Alright guys you ready?" Tommy asked

"You know it man." Rocky stated

"Yeah let's do it." Richie said

"We need Thunder Zord Power Now." Rocky and Tommy called out

"I need Dino Zord Power now." Richie called out

"Sarcosuchus Dino Zord Power." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus walked out of the swamp

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Power." Rocky called out

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord came flying down through the mountains in its Dragon mode

"White Tiger Thunder Zord Power." Tommy called out

Just then the Tiger Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Alright let's do this." Tommy stated

Tommy then jumped into the Tiger Zord's Cockpit.

"White Tiger Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Tommy said placing Saba into the slot in the controls

Just then the Tiger Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Right I'm right behind you man." Rocky stated

Rocky then hopped into his Zord.

"Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior Mode Transform now." Rocky called out placing his hands on the controls in front of him

Just then the Red Dragon Thunder Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode.

"And let's not forget about me." Richie stated

Richie then jumped into his Zord's Cockpit

"Alright Richie time to get cookin." Richie stated as he then energize his Power Crystal placing it in the controls in front of him

"Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode." Richie called out pushing down on the lever in front of him

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Zord stood up on its back legs then its front legs turned into arms then the bottom jaw folded down showing a face. Then the Zord's tail turned into a Sword.

"Power up." Richie called out

The Rangers then battle ;Four Head.

_**Meanwhile with Paul and Luke**_

_Paul's POV_

"Paul I don't know how much longer I can hold this off." Luke mentioned as I see he is struggling to keep up the attack

"Don't give up man we need to keep going." I told him as I tried to pour more energy into my attack

"Paul maybe if you transform into your Super Zentarian form we might be able to pull this off." Luke mentioned

"Good idea." I stated

I then channel some power and transform into my Super Zentarian form.

"AHHH!" I yelled out as I channel more energy into my attack

The wave got bigger as it helped slowed the wave.

_**Meanwhile back in the mountains**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Just then we see Preston, TJ, and Carlos show up and kick both Goldar and Scorpina to the ground.

"Guys are we ever glad to see you." Curtis told them

"Glad to be of assist." TJ mentioned

"You may have won this fight Rangers but you are too late in saving Angle Grove from becoming the fishes new home." Goldar stated as he and Scorpina disappeared

"What did he mean by that?" Tanya asked

"We'll tell you later but we better get to the Command Center." Jason mentioned

"Right." I mentioned

We then teleported to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile back in the city**_

The Four Headed Monster then fired blasts at Tommy's, Rocky's, and Richie's Zords.

"Man not good we could use some help." Tommy mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After we had teleported into the Command Center and Powered down Zordon had filled Tanya, Kat, and I on everything.

"Man they need help." Tanya mentioned

"I know but what can we do?" Ashley mentioned

"**Alpha send them Tor the Shuttle Zord**." Zordon instructed

"Right away Zordon." Alpha told him pushing some buttons

"**Tommy I am sending Tor the Shuttle Zord to assist you**." Zordon told him through the Communication channels

"_Thanks Zordon_." Tommy said through the Communication channels

"Zordon what about Paul and Luke how are they doing?" I asked worried about them

"**At the moment they are holding their own but I am not for sure how much longer it will last**." Zordon told us

'Please hurry up guys.' I thought to myself

_**Back in the city**_

Tor the Shuttle Zord showed up.

"Time to get some extra energy." Rocky mentioned

Tor then switched to Warrior mode and blasted the Four Head monster then opened up its shell and the Red Dragon Thunder Zord Warrior mode hopped inside and started recharging.

"Rocky you ready?" Tommy asked

"You know it." Rocky stated

"How about you Richie?" Tommy asked

"Same here time to toast this freak." Richie stated

"Time to start things off for us." Tommy stated grabbing a sphere from behind him and placed it in the slot in front of him

"White Tiger Thunderbolt fire." Tommy commanded

Just then three fire balls fired out of the Tiger's mouth hitting Four Head straight on.

"Gator Tail Saber." Richie called out

Just then the Sarcosuchus Dino Warrior Mode drew out its Gator Tail Sword.

"Gator Slash attack." Richie commanded

Just then the Gator Tail Saber started glowing and Richie had the Zord charge in and slash down on Four Head sending it to the ground.

"Right now finish this freak off." Rocky mentioned pushing a button on the controls

The Red Dragon Thunder Zord then hopped out of Tor the struck the Four Head Monster and destroyed it.

"Yes great work that should have stop the Wave." Tommy mentioned

_**Meanwhile in the middle of the ocean by the harbor**_

_Paul's POV_

Just then we see the title wave disappear and we stop firing our attacks and I power down to normal.

"Man that was close." Luke mentioned

"Yeah no kidding." I said

_**Later back at the Youth Center**_

We were all at the Youth Center around a table.

"Man am I ever glad that is over with." Kat mentioned

"Tell me about it." I stated

"Hey I am just glad that wave disappeared when Tommy, Rocky, and Richie destroyed the Four Head Monster as well as it returning back to a statue." Luke mentioned

"Yeah all though you three could have maybe finished that monster off a little quicker." I suggested rubbing my shore arm

"We'll remember that next time." Richie stated

"But I am just glad you two are ok after all that." Kimberly mentioned putting a hand around our shoulders

"Yeah and the same to you sis." I stated

We all then continue to talk about stuff.

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty eighth chapter for this story. I hope you like that revamp version of the episode. I will be posting the final chapter for this story later tomorrow, well later today as it is just after 2 am right now. So until then please R&R._


	59. When is A Ranger, Not A Ranger

**Disclaimer: **See chapter one. And I don't know if I have put this in when I did the tournament chapters but I will do it here VR Troopers belong to Saban Brands and all the Dragonball elements and characters belong to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation.

**Authors Note: **_Hey everyone, here is the latest and final chapter for this story. Man I never thought I be finally saying that word especially for this story. Now back when I started this story in 2007 I didn't think it would take me this long to finish the first story of the series, but I've had had multiple blocking points over the last 6 years and this had been rewritten multiple times as I had attended to also have season three be part of the first story but after careful consideration I felt that it be better if I did season three as the second story to the series. And at first I had not attended to have this many Rangers at once but I am glad that I was away from this for two years after chapter six as it allowed me to think of a better plot for this series. Now just read the Author's note at the end for more information. Now without further ado here is the final chapter fifty nine for your reading pleasure._

**A New Home, The Beginning Of A New Life**

Chapter Fifty Nine: When is A Ranger, Not A Ranger

At Angle Grove High Adam, Kimberly, Billy, Trini, Luke, and I were in one of Mrs. Appleby's class. Adam was giving a presentation about his kaleidoscope

"The kaleidoscope shows us how light is refracted. It starts with normal white light." Adam said, looking through the cylinder

He then looked back at us.

"Then the light enters the kaleidoscope and breaks into a million pieces." Adam finished

"Take a look." Adam told Trini A giving her the kaleidoscope and she looked through it

"Awesome."Trini mentioned

She then handed it to me and I look at.

"Man really cool." I said

"Nice report, Adam." Mrs. Appleby told him'

She then turns to the rest of us.

"Questions anyone?" Mrs. Appleby asked us

Skull then raised his hand.

"Intelligent questions?" She added

Skull then lowered his hand and Bulk began to speak.

"About the report, Bulk." Mrs. Appleby reminded him

"Heck, who would want to know about that?" Bulk I heard bulk muttered

I then see him lean over to Skull and said something to him. Just the bell rang and we walked out of the class.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

Lord Zedd had seen the whole thing.

"When is a Ranger not a Ranger? When his image is scattered to bits. And a Ranger is in danger when his memory is on the-on the-" Lord Zedd stated trying to figure out the word

"On the fritz?" Squatt supplied.

"I would've gotten it." Lord Zedd mentioned to them

"Yeah, in a couple million years maybe." Baboo mentioned as the two laughed

"So what you plan now my hubby dear?" Rita inquired

"A very ingenious plan my little sour apple." Lord Zedd told her

Lord Zedd turned to Goldar.

"Goldar, go get me that kaleidoscope." Lord Zedd told him

"As you wish, O Rotten One. I shall send my Putties into action." Goldar told him

Lord Zedd then turned to Squatt and Baboo.

"As for you two, if you ever finish one of my rhymes again, I'll make both of you into potholders." Lord Zedd told them

They cower back in fear.

_**Meanwhile in the park**_

Tommy, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Luke, and I walked around the park as Kimberly was looking into the kaleidoscope.

"Wow. You guys Adam's kaleidoscope is really far out." Kimberly mentioned

"'Far out'? sis, have you been watching the Brady Bunch again?" I asked

"Very funny Paul." Kimberly stated as she lightly slaps my chest and goes back into looking into the kaleidoscope

She then Look towards Luke and laugh.

"You look completely funny through this," she told Luke

"He looks funny all the time sis." I added with a chuckle

"Very funny brother." Luke muttered

"So I take it Adam's report went well?" Jason wondered

"Yeah it did." Billy stated

Just then the Putties appeared.

"Hey sis you might want to put that down for a minute we have some company." I mentioned getting into a fighting stance

Kimberly does so. We look at each other and the six of us took our backpacks, and then kicked them at the Putties, knocking them down. We then begin to fight the Putties. I did a spinning tornado kick knocking down six Putties around me.

_Normal POV_

During the progression of the fight, Kimberly dropped the kaleidoscope.

_Paul's POV_

I did rapid punches in sync destroying the remaining four Putties.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly wondered

"I don't know." Jason responded

Then, there was a loud rumble.

"Something tells me that Zedd's up to his old tricks." Tommy stated

"I agree." I said

Kimberly and I watched as energy enveloped Adam's kaleidoscope and was turned into a monster.

"Oh, great. Adam's going to love this" Kimberly griped

"I think we better Morph." Billy mentioned

"I agree." Jason stated

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" I yelled out

"RHINOZORD!" Luke yelled out

"GORILLAZORD!" I yelled out

"TIGERZORD!" Tommy yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out

Once Morphed we got into our fighting stance.

"Ok guys let's do it." I told them

We then go to fight the monster. But we were all knocked back by a flurry of punches and kicks.

"Man he's tough." Jason stated

"I am Scatter Brain. Prepare to meet your doom." Scatter Brain told us

"You monsters need to come up with something a little more oridinal." I mentioned

"Yeah all the other monsters we have faced in the past have already used that line way too many times." Kimberly mentioned

"No kidding." Luke agreed

"You Rangers won't even remember you said that once I am through with you take this." Scatter Brain stated

Just then, Scatter Brain shot a beam at us.

_Normal POV_

The six Rangers groan and seconds later, they were all demorphed.

Jason, Kimberly, Paul, Luke, Billy, and Tommy stared at each other in confusion.

"Who are you?" Billy asked Kimberly.

"I'm um.., That's a good question." Kimberly mentioned

Kimberly then turned to Tommy.

"Who do you think I am?" She asked

"I don't have a clue, but you sure are cute." Tommy mentioned

Kimberly chuckled softly, unsure of why her heart fluttered at the comment.

Luke and Paul look at each other.

"Hey why do you look so much like me?" Luke asked

"I don't know I guess we must be brothers." Paul mentioned

"Man who am I?" Jason wondered in a whisper

"Yes they don't remember anything those three are history." Scatter Brain stated disappearing

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

Rocky, Adam, Kat, Tanya, and Aisha were sitting at a table playing with a row pendulum balls while Trini and Zack were doing a kata on the mats. Bulk and Skull came in and sat at one of the counters.

"Can I get you anything?" Richie asked them

"Nope. We're in a hurry." Bulk answered

"What are you up to now?" Ernie wondered seeing their outfits, which appeared to be some type of wild-west garb.

"Top secret." Bulk responded.

"We're going on a stakeout." Skull told him

Bulk sighed in annoyance

"If there is a goofier person in the world then you it be either Goofy himself or in the circus you numbskull." Bulk told him

He turned to Ernie and Richie.

"The stakeout is top secret." Bulk told them in a low tone

Ernie nodded and Richie just laughed and turned to the smoothie maker. Just then, Bulk noticed what Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were doing and walked over to them as Curtis walked in.

"Hey cuz." Curtis called out as he walked over to Zack and Trini.

"Yo Curtis man." Zack exclaimed as the cousins clasp hands

Trini, Zack, and Curtis began to talk as Bulk and Skull knelt down to stare at the pendulum. Rocky looked at Adam and his lips curved into a devilish grin. This was just too good to resist. Rocky leaned towards the boys.

"You're getting sleepy. Very sleepy." Rocky whispered to them

They fell asleep as Kat, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Tanya stifled their laughs.

"That was kind of mean." Kat mentioned

"Yeah but you have to admit it was kind of funny." Aisha mentioned

"Totally." Tanya agreed

Just then Carlos, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Preston, Stevie, and Kira walk in.

"Hey what happen to those two?" Cassie asked

"Let's just say Rocky put them two to sleep." Adam mentioned

"Nice." Carlos stated

"Where are Paul and the others at?" Ashley wondered

"They said they cut through the park so they should be here soon." Kat mentioned

Just then, their communicators went off. Rocky motion to Richie.

"Ernie I'll be right back I forgot I needed to take care for something important." Richie told him taking off his apron

"No worries Richie I can handle things for a bit." Ernie reassured him

Richie then walk down to the other Rangers as they went into the hallway and looked around.

"We better find a clear spot to teleport." Preston mentioned

"Yeah good idea." TJ mentioned

They then find an empty spot in the hallway with no one looking and they teleported to the Command Center

_**Meanwhile inside the Command Center**_

Just then the Rangers teleported in

"Zordon. What's going on?" TJ asked.

"**The other Rangers are in trouble. You must go to them**." Zordon told them

"What's happened?" Trini wondered.

"**They've been attacked by Zedd's and Rita's latest monster Scatter Brain who was revealed to have the power to erase one's memories by firing a ray at a person and then breaking that person into billion of pieces and then reassembling them**." Zordon told them

"Oh, no." Ashley and Cassie chorused

"We have to help them." Tanya mentioned

"I agree." Kat said

"Kira, Stevie it be best if you two remain here." Alpha told them

"Right Alpha." Kira and Stevie stated

"Come on. Let's get moving." Zack stated.

The Rangers then teleported out of the Command Center.

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

The Remaining Rangers teleported down in the park and look around.

"Look, over there." Trini exclaimed.

"Remember, they're not going to know us." Aisha reminded

"Yeah we better use caution." TJ mentioned

Then, they headed for them

"I gotta see if I can find something I recognize." Tommy stated.

"Good idea. Maybe it'll help us figure out who we are." Jason agreed and they started off.

"Well, there's a margin of merit in your plan of action, but the likelihood of bettering our situation-" Billy started to say

"Why are you talking so weird? Hey, do you think you're like, one of those intellectual people?" Kimberly interrupted

Billy then looked down at his attire.

"I don't know. Perhaps I am. Or was." Billy mentioned

"You are" A voice told him

They all turned around to see Zack, Curtis, Preston, Trini, Richie, TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Tanya, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.

"Billy, you're a straight 'A' student." Rocky told him

"I'm Billy. A brain," Billy commented sounding a bit dejected.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Jason encouraged

"And you're Kimberly." Aisha added.

"You, Aisha, Kat, Tanya, Ashley, Cassie, and I are best friends." Trini chimed in.

"We are?" Kimberly asked in confusion.

"Yeah, we do everything together." Trini answered.

"Go shopping every day," Aisha stated

"Talk about boys." Kat added in

"And do our nails." Tanya also added in

"Why would we go shopping every day?" Kimberly wondered.

"You always said we didn't need a reason to shop." Ashley told her.

"Wow. That is really pathetic." Kimberly stated

"She doesn't like to shop?" Cassie wondered

"And your Paul your my best friend." Preston mentioned

"I am?" Paul wondered confused

"Yeah your brother, you, and I play Video Games together every day." Preston stated

"Why would we do that?" Paul wondered

"Yeah that sounds like a waste of time." Luke added

"They don't like playing video games this is not good at all." Preston mentioned

"I think this monster is more powerful than we thought." Carlos mentioned

That got everyone's attention.

"Monster?" Tommy repeated.

"Yeah, the monster that Lord Zedd and Rita made." Adam told them

Tommy, Jason, Billy, Kimberly, Paul, and Luke looked at him blankly.

"You know, Lord Zedd and Rita on the moon." TJ continued.

"Aw, man. We better get them back to the Command Center right now." Zack said.

"Hey, you're not taking me anywhere." Tommy objected.

"Yeah, me either," Billy agreed

"And you are not taking me nowhere." Paul stated

"Double for me." Luke added

Jason then step in front of them protectively.

"Look, it was real nice talking to you guys, but I think we better go." he declared.

"Yeah, I'm with him. Come on, Billy." Kimberly said

The six then started off but just then, Goldar, Scorpina, and some Putties appeared.

Kimberly gave a small scream and she then puts herself in front of Luke and Paul.

'Strange why does it seem that I need to protect these two?' Kimberly thought to herself

"Come with us." Scorpina told them

"We'll refresh your memories." Goldar finished

"No way, you golden baboon." Jason stated

"Yeah we don't go with freaks like you." Paul stated

"Trust us. We'll take you somewhere safe." Zack told them.

"Oh. Best friends, huh?" Kimberly asked

"Let's teleport." Kat said.

"Teleport?" the group echoed

However, they moved towards the other Rangers and almost instantly, they disappeared into flashes of light.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Command Center**_

They all teleported in Paul, Kimberly, Luke, Tommy, Billy, and Jason look around wondering where they are while the others walked up to Zordon, Alpha, C-3PO, and R2.

"What just happened?" Tommy wondered

"That's what I like to know myself." Paul mentioned

"Zordon, you were right. Their memories are completely gone." Rocky stated

"Wow. Where are we?" Luke queried.

"This place is magnificent." Billy breathed.

"I don't get it. How did we end up here?" Jason asked.

"Never mind where we are, who's that?" Paul asked pointing towards Zordon

Kimberly gave a small gasp.

"So, who are you?" Jason questioned.

"Like, what are you?" Kimberly added.

"**I am Zordon a trusted friend to all of you**." Zordon replied

"And I'm Alpha 5," Alpha told them.

"Whoa. A fully sentioned multi-functional automaton. I've never seen anything like it." Billy breathed, gazing into visor.

"You really don't remember me, Billy?" Alpha questioned

"I am C-3PO human cyborg relations and this is my counterpart R2-D2." C-3PO told them

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped at them

"R2 says hello as well." C-3PO mentioned to them

"Whoa these guys look like they came out of science fiction movie." Paul mentioned

"You don't remember us Master Paul?" C-3PO asked

"Do you remember me Paul?" Kira wondered

"Don't take this the wrong way but no I don't." Paul mentioned

"Not good." Stevie muttered to Preston

"Tell me about it." Preston said

"**They will have to remain here for now**." Zordon told them

"But we can't just keep them cooped up in here. It wouldn't be fair," Ashley objected

"No, Zordon's right. The state they're in now, they would be way too vulnerable and easy targets for Rita and Zedd," Trini reminded

"But couldn't Zordon just give them their powers again?" Richie asked

"No, without their memories, they lack the qualities they had to be Rangers in the first place." Zack answered.

"**Zack is correct**." Zordon stated

"Um, excuse me, could someone please come back to Earth and pick me up? Because I'm totally confused." Kimberly told them.

"**You Kimberly, as well as Billy, Tommy, Jason, and your younger brothers Luke and your leader, Paul are Power Rangers chosen by me to protect the Earth from Rita's and Zedd's evil forces**." Zordon replied

"His latest monster, Scatter Brain, has erased your memories, making you powerless." C-3PO continued

"If we don't unscramble you soon, the whole world will be in danger." Alpha finished

"So, how do we get our memories back?" Paul wondered.

"Adam, you're the expert on light waves. How would you reverse light scattering?" Aisha asked

Adam thought for a few moments.

"Maybe prisms. Just maybe." Adam answered

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked

"If we get the monster to attack again, but this time we deflect the ray through a prism, it might work." Adam answered, feeling hopeful.

"Sounds like a valid hypothesis." Billy commented

"I'm willing to try anything." Jason stated

"Yeah same with me." Paul stated

"Same here." Luke said

"**You will have to try. For without you at full strength, you'll have no chance at defeating this monster**." Zordon told them

"Adam, you take Billy to his lab and get the prisms. We'll take the others into the park and try to keep Scatter Brain from entering the city." Rocky instructed.

"**Good luck, Rangers**." Zordon told them

Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, TJ, Carlos, Richie, Cassie, Ashley, Preston, Curtis, Trini, and Zack walked up to Jason, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy. They teleported out.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi. Zordon, I've never been so worried." Alpha cried out

"Same here my friend." C-3PO stated

"Beep, beep." R2 beeped worriedly

_**Meanwhile back in the park**_

Bulk and Skull were hiding in the bushes of their last Power Ranger sighting.

"There's nothing out here, Bulk. Let's go." Skull complained

Just then, they saw streams of light appear.

"Huh?" The two removed the bushes that were hiding their faces.

"Them? Them? Those geeks are the Power Rangers?" Bulk and Skull chorused

Skull let out groans of disbelief. There was no way Jason and his friends could be the Power Rangers. Or for that matter Kimberly's little brothers and there friend.

"I don't believe it. Their nothing but _dweebs_." Bulk stated

"They must've only been pretending to dweebs so that they could throw us off." Bulk stated

Skull just let's out another groan of disbelief.

_**With the Rangers**_

The Rangers looked around.

"That way." Kat said and they led the others to a clearing

"Let's hope this work." Curtis mentioned

"Yeah same here." Zack agreed

_**With Bulk and Skull**_

"Hey. We got them. Let's get closer." Bulk stated

They left their hiding spot.

_**Meanwhile inside Billy's Lab**_

Billy and Adam had landed in Billy's lab. Billy looked around.

"_Wow, prodigious." Billy muttered looking around_

"Let's get what we came for and go." Adam mentioned

Billy just keeps looking around the lab.

"Come on, Billy. We've got to hurry." Adam reminded him

But Billy just looked around. This place was incredible. He had the feeling that he could feel right at home here. He picked up a beaker looking at it.

"This place is amazing." Billy mentioned

"Yeah, it is." Adam mentioned

"Is it yours?" Billy asked him

"No. It's yours." Adam told him

Billy stared at Adam in surprise. This magnificent place was his? Adam was about to ask Billy where he kept his set of prisms, but then remembered that he wouldn't know and began searching

_**Back out in the field**_

The others had reached their meeting spot.

"Billy and Adam aren't here yet." Curtis reported

They skidded to a stop when they saw Scatter Brain.

"Where are your friends? Did they forget to come?" Scatter Brain asked.

"We can't wait." Preston mentioned

"I agree we better Morph." Ashley mentioned

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Zack yelled out

"SARCOSUCHUS!" Richie yelled out

"ANKYLO!" Carlos yelled out

"STEGOSAURUS!" Cassie yelled out

"SPINOSAURUS!" Ashley yelled out

"RAPTOR!" Tanya yelled out

"BRACHIOSAURUS!" TJ yelled out

"FIREBIRDZORD!" Aisha yelled out

"UNICORNZORD!" Curtis yelled out

"GRIFFINZORD!" Kat yelled out

"RED DRAGONZORD!" Rocky yelled out

"DRAGONZORD!" Preston yelled out

"MASTODON!" Zack yelled out

"PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out

"TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini yelled out

Kimberly immediately grabbed Tommy's wrist and he put a hand on hers comfortingly.

"Quick you guys get clear we'll handle this freak." TJ told Paul and the other memory lost Rangers.

Paul nodded his head and the six of them got out of the way.

The other Rangers begin fighting Scatter Brain.

_**Meanwhile back inside Billy's lab**_

Adam and Billy had finally found what they were looking for.

"Aha, this one." Adam exclaimed taking a prism

"Billy choose another." Adam instructed

Billy did so, looking at it in wonder

"Billy, stick close." Adam told him

Just then the two teleported off.

_**Meanwhile back in the field**_

Adam and Billy teleported down Bulk and Skull gasped as they had saw the whole thing.

"Them too?" Bulk and Skull chorused

"We've got the prisms." Adam told them

"Yes they got them." Kat mentioned

"Yeah let's just hope it works." Rocky mentioned

"I agree." Richie mentioned

"Same here." Preston said

Adam and Billy held out the prisms and the two ran towards the other Rangers.

"Not so fast." Scatter Brain stated firing another beam at them

A beam envelope them and they all and immediately, they were all demorphed as the prisms flew through the air and then fell to the ground in front of Bulk and Skull.

Scatter Brain laughed wickedly.

"Yes I've did it the Power Rangers are lost forever." Scatter Brain stated

"Power Rangers gone forever." Bulk whispered to Skull

The Rangers made noises of confusion. Where were they? Who were they? Seeing the prisms, Bulk and Skull stammered.

"Okay, so what like, happens now?" Kimberly wondered.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Curtis asked.

"Hey, why did you guys change clothes?" Kimberly continued

"I've done it. None of them even have a clue who he is anymore. The Power Rangers are finished silenced forever. And now I can take them back to the moon. Lord Zedd and Empress Rita will be so pleased." Scatter Brain stated

"Not so fast, Buckaroo." Bulk stated

Scatter Brain turned to them.

"You're not taking the Power Rangers anywhere," Bulk continued

Skull nervously looked at his friend.

_"I hope he knows what he's doing_." Skull whispered to Bulk

The monster shot its beam at them and they threw the prisms in the air. The light refracted, taking away their memories, but restoring the Rangers.

_Paul's POV_

"Whoa I'm back." TJ mentioned

"Yeah it's all coming back to me." Luke mentioned

"Yeah I remember now." I mentioned

"Yeah you ok Billy?" Kimberly asked

"Yeah I'm ok." Billy said

"We have to check on Bulk and Skull." Kat stated

"Yeah your right let's go help them." I stated

We then run over to them

"Hey, are you guys all right?" Tommy asked

"Power Rangers did you save us?" Skull asked in confusion

"You kidding me? You saved us." Jason responded.

"Man, they don't remember a thing." Trini realized

"Well, they both appear to be okay." Billy mentioned

"Alpha teleport Bulk and Skull home right away." I said into the Communicator

"_Right away Paul and it is good to have you all back to normal_." Alpha said through the Communicator

"You and me both." I said into the Communicator

Just then Bulk and Skull were teleported home.

_**Meanwhile back inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

"Leave it to a couple of meatheads to mess up a plan." Rita mentioned

"Time to make our monster grow." Lord Zedd stated throwing his bomb device down towards Earth

_**Meanwhile back in the field**_

Just then Scatter Brian grew thirty stories tall.

"Scatter Brain now I know where we left of you guys." Rocky mentioned

"Yeah time to end this freak Kimberly Luke care to join me on this I have a new mega combo that I have been saving for just such a time like this." I mentioned

"You know it bro." Luke stated

"Yeah time to teach this freak to not mess with our minds." Kimberly stated

"Well then let's do it." I mentioned

"I need Dino Zord Power now." Kimberly called out

"We need Thunder Zord Power now." Luke and I called out

"Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out

Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano.

"Gold Gorilla Thunder Zord Power." I called out

Just then the Gorilla Zord came borrowing down through the mountains

"Purple Rhino Thunder Zord Power." Luke called out

Just then the Rhino Zord came charging down through the mountains

"Aright." Kimberly stated

Kimberly then jumped into her Zord's cockpit

"Alright this Scatter Brain freak is going down." Kimberly said as she energize her Power Crystal and putting it in the controls

"Time to get moving." I mentioned

I then jump into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit.

"Gold Gorilla Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." I said placing Xavier into the slot in the controls

Just then the Gorilla Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Time to join in on the fun." Luke stated

Luke then jumped into the Rhino Zord's cockpit

"Purple Rhino Zord convert to Warrior Mode now." Luke said placing Rocks into the slot in the controls

Just then the Rhino Zord converted into its Warrior Mode.

"Alright guys you ready?" I asked

"You know it." Luke stated

"Yeah I've with you little brother." Kimberly mentioned

"Gorilla RhinoPtera Megazord transform now." I called out

Just then, the Rhino's head attach to the Gorilla Zord's left arm and the Rhino's horn attach to the Gorilla Zord's head. Then the Pterodactyl Dino Zord attach to the back of the Gorilla Zord's back wrapping its wings around its waist and the head attach itself to the Gorilla Zord's.

"Online." We say together

"Whoa now this is cool." Luke mentioned

"Yeah this is totally cool." Kimberly stated

"Yeah will it is going to get even better." I mentioned

"Well let's do it brother." Luke stated

"Triple sabers." I called out

Just then the Gorilla's Saber appeared in its right hand while a blade came out of the Rhino's mouth and a blade came out of the Pterodactyl's mouth

"Triple strike." We commanded

Just then all three blades glowed then the Zord jumped into the air then started spinning around and went through Scatter Brains stomach. Scatter Brain then fell down and exploded.

"Yes now that was sweet." Luke stated

"Yeah that was really morphinominal Paul." Kimberly told me as she put a hand on my shoulder

"Thanks sis." I stated

_**The next day inside the Youth Center**_

Bulk and Skull were telling anyone who would listen about how they had saved the Power Rangers from an entirely different creature as Kimberly and Trini walked in. The girls laughed at the tale.

_Kimberly's POV_

"Right. So, where are they?" a woman asked.

The two stammered.

"If you saved their lives, the least they could do is come by and say 'Thank you'." another woman added

The crowd dispersed as Bulk and Skull stammered and then walked up to the counter.

The girls looked at each other and walked up to them.

"Hey Bulk and Skull, there you guys are." I said

"We've been looking all over for you." Trini told them

"Yeah, you and the rest of this lynch mob." Bulk said bitterly

"So…you guys saved the Power Rangers." I commented

"Go ahead and laugh, but we did." Bulk retorted

"No, we believe you," Trini told them

They turned to them.

"You do?" Bulk asked.

"Yeah." Trini and I replied.

"Why?" Bulk questioned.

"Well, besides the fact that you're strange, uh-" I began

"You come through in a pinch." Trini cut in

"Yeah, and you're courageous." I agreed

"And honorable." Trini picked up

"Honest, and upright." Bulk said

"And intelligent, and responsible." Skull interjected

Trini and I looked at each other.

"And available." Skull hinted

"Wanna go out?" Bulk queried

"Let's not get carried away that far." I responded

"Yeah." Trini agreed.

Trini and I walked away.

_Normal POV_

Skull pointed towards them.

"We'll meet again." Skull stated

Bulk just pushed Skull's hand down on the counter.

"Hombre, two Ice Creams please." Bulk requested

**AN**: _Well there's the fifty ninth and final chapter for this story. Now I just want to say thank you to all of you for reading this story and sticking with it for the last six years it means a lot to me. I will maybe get the first chapter out for the second story in the A New Home series later tonight. As of right now the title for the second A New Home story is A New Home, Gaining Ninja Powers but it might change don't know yet. So until next time please R&R._


End file.
